L'Espoir, enfin
by Elveleie
Summary: R: "De tous mes sens qui avaient été perturbés par sa présence... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit mon odorat qui prenne l'avantage ?" REPRISE - Twilight en entier - Début de New Moon, la suite est encore à venir . Tout par le point de vue d'Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Un matin comme un autre, au milieu de matins comme les autres

Un matin comme un autre, au milieu de matins comme les autres. Un matin normal, tant qu'un matin sans nuit puisse l'être.

La comédie humaine recommençait, inexorablement. Se lever sans s'être couché, se faire passer pour un autre, suivre les autres. Suivre les cours. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, à mes yeux. A nos yeux. Rien ne l'était, d'ailleurs. Sauf une chose. La raison pour laquelle nous vivions ainsi. Ce qui nous faisait paraître un tant soit peu plus humains que nos congénères. Au bout de dizaines d'années d'existence, j'avais cru que tout serait plus facile. Que jamais, jamais, je ne pourrais me laisser tenter, passer au delà de mes convictions. Comme quoi un simple matin peut apporter à la fois la joie, le bonheur plus intense qu'il puisse exister, et la haine, la destruction. La fin.

Tous ne parlaient que d'elle. Ceux qui n'en parlaient pas le pensaient. Plus fort, plus souvent que les autres. Conversations à voix haute, pensées les plus profondes, toutes étaient dirigées vers elle. Vers cette fille.

La fille du chef Swan. Certains la redoutaient, en tant que fille du shérif. Certains ne comprenaient pas. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas. D'autres cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'en approcher. Les réflexions humaines sont d'une bassesse épouvantable. Ennui. Avant même qu'elle arrive, elle était la proie de tous les commérages. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Une ville comme Forks, une ville que nous avions choisi… Que Carlisle avait choisi pour cela. Pour son manque d'activité, pour son insignifiance. Une nouvelle élève ne pouvait susciter que de nouvelles, et fort nombreuses interrogations. Comme notre arrivée en avait déclenchée.

Au moins, nous ne serions plus le centre de l'attention. Pour quelques jours, du moins. Nous étions arrivés deux ans plus tôt, un matin semblable à celui-ci. Froid, grisâtre. La particularité de la péninsule d'Olympic. Par rapport l'Alaska, pas de grand changements. Un peu plus chaud peut-être. Moins froid, plutôt. Des autochtones bien moins accueillants, bien plus curieux. Des regards que nous n'avions plus senti peser sur nous depuis des années. Des dizaines d'années. Depuis le pacte.

Des possibilités de chasse bien plus grandes. A dire vrai, les ours blancs ne sont pas particulièrement… rassasiants. Du moins pour moi.

Carlisle a bien sur trouvé une place dans l'hôpital de la ville. Ils étaient bien trop heureux d'avoir, enfin, un médecin digne de ce nom. Un médecin qui pourrait le sauver, qu les sauverait, car c'était là sa vocation. Un homme capable d'en sauver d'autres. L'ironie de la chose me faisait encore sourire. Certes, il m'avait sauvé, comme il en avait sauvé bien d'autres. Esmé, Rosalie. Emmett. Il avait fait pour nous ce qu'aucun autre n'eut put faire. Il s'était trouvé au bon endroit. Au bon moment.

Comédie humaine. Certes, je considérais Alice et Emmett comme mes frères et sœurs. Jasper et Rosalie tout autant. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nous avions passé tellement de temps ensemble. Carlisle et Esmé étaient mes parents. Carlisle, à plus d'un titre. Il aurait été difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait, plus que lui, revendiquer ce droit sur moi. Esmé, elle, était pour nous tous une mère, froide mais aimante. Celle que certains d'entre nous n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'avoir, de contempler. Celle à qui ils n'avaient pas souri, pas annoncé les bonnes nouvelles, pas fait part de leurs premières amours. L'histoire servie aux habitants de la bourgade n'était pas assez forte pour décrire ce qui nous unissait. Les liens que le sang n'avait pas pu nous donner étaient plus présents entre nous que dans n'importe quel foyer. Fut-il humain.

Nous échangions les rôles dans les différentes villes où nous passions. Cette fois ci, c'était à Rose, Jasper et Emmett de jouer les aînés. Il n'y avait rien de bien étonnant à cela. Ils étaient plus jeunes que moi dans la famille, mais plus vieux pour les humains. Etre le benjamin ne me dérangeait plus comme autrefois. J'avais grandi, pas de corps, mais d'esprit. Ma puérilité, ma naïveté s'étaient envolées. C'est ce que je croyais.

Nous étions dans la plus grande salle du lycée, la cafétéria, entourés d'élèves bruyants, tant dans leurs paroles, dans leurs gestes, que dans leurs pensées. Nous étions les seuls à ne pas tenir compte de l'ambiance plutôt chaleureuse du jour, de l'excitation que tous ressentaient à l'approche de l'arrivée de la fille du chef.

Qu'ils soient en seconde, trop jeunes pour s'y intéresser, en terminale, trop occupés à réviser leurs examens qu'ils auraient du être, tous ne pensaient qu'à une chose. Bella Swan.

Je me concentrais sur les esprits de mes frères et sœurs pour ne pas être pris dans le brouhaha des pensées de ces lycéens. Savoir toujours ce que les gens pensent peut se révéler une arme redoutable, mais aussi un don impardonnable. Un ennui considérable.

Rosalie se regardait au versant d'une cuillère. Attitude qui eut pu me faire rire, si elle avait été exécutée par quelque autre personne que ce soit. Je comprenais Rosalie. En fixant son reflet déformé, elle tentait, une fois de plus, de trouver sa part humaine dans ce qui était devenu une beauté improbable. _J'aurais aimé être moins belle. Avoir des enfants. Ils pourraient rire au milieu de ces gens._ Je me détournais d'elle. Trop personnelles, ces pensées. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Elle avait appris à vivre en ma compagnie, à savoir que jamais elle n'aurait aucun secret pour moi. Je le savais, et je respectais son intimité.

Je me tournais, en esprit seulement, vers Jasper, assis à coté d'elle. Le plus proche de mes frères. Il me sourit, d'un sourire crispé, et se détendit immédiatement, tandis qu'une atmosphère plus calme flottait autour de nous. C'était pour lui. _Pas le droit. Envie, mais pas le droit. Ce soir, ce soir. Emmett m'accompagnera. _Son sevrage était difficile. Il avait plus de volonté que n'importe qui. Il réussirait. Nous l'en empêcherions. Il s'en empêcherait. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Alice, et alors je quittais son esprit. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'avais pas envie.

Emmett était concentré sur autre chose, de bien différent. Tordant ses doigts au dessus de son plateau, il s'interrogeait. Encore une fois. Il voulait essayer, mais sans savoir ce qui se passerait. _Carlisle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Ça pourrait être drôle. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de retentissement sur ma manière de m'alimenter. Il ne peut y en avoir. Je devrais proposer à Edward._ J'étouffais un rire en lui lançant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Non. Je ne goûterais pas de nourriture humaine. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Ce n'était même pas un défi qu'il me lançait, juste une question. L'enjeu n'était pas assez élevé.

Alice, enfin. Je faillis soupirer lorsque j'interrogeais ses pensées. Une fois encore, elle m'empêchait d'y pénétrer, en se concentrant sur les paroles de l'hymne national, mais dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. C'était devenu son grand jeu. Quand elle ne souhaitait pas que je puisse entendre quoi que ce soit, elle fermait occupait totalement son esprit, concentrée sur des futilités. Elle ne voulait pas me dire quoi que ce soit ? Très bien. Je saurais en temps voulu. J'avais quelques capacités de persuasion. En particulier dans le domaine automobile.

Toutes les pensées de la cafétéria convergèrent soudain vers une seule personne. Une jeune fille insignifiante qui s'installait à une table de premières. Ainsi, c'était elle ? Bella Swan ? Rien de très intéressant. Je retournais aux pensées de mes frères, après avoir jeté un bref regard sur la fille. Rosalie avait laissé tomber sa cuillère et était penchée vers Emmett, de l'autre coté de la table. Il faisait de même. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de s'observer, toujours. Je faillis les rappeler à l'ordre. Ils n'avaient absolument pas l'attitude de deux adolescents pris dans la passion d'un flirt récent, comme ils étaient censés l'être. Je ne le fis pas, cependant. Ils étaient mari et femme. Leur comportement, s'il paraissait inhabituel aux yeux des étudiants, ne serait qu'un sujet d'interrogation de plus pour eux, pas aussi important que la similaire couleur de nos yeux, ou nos cernes, incrustées autour de nos yeux comme des tatouages.

_Les Cullen. _

On avait prononcé mon nom. Notre nom. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'écouter aux portes, comme disait souvent Emmett pour me faire enrager. On avait quasiment crié mon nom à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, et je l'avais entendu. Jasper et Alice, à leur tour plongé dans une contemplation de l'autre, n'avaient rien entendu, pas plus que Rosalie et Emmett. Ma solitude était décidément un atout, parfois.

Je cherchais de qui avait pu venir cet appel, qui n'en était pas un mon regard tomba sur la table des premières, de mes condisciples, parmi lesquels s'était assise Bella Swan. Logique. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé mon nom. Une autre fille, que je connaissais, de vue et de pensées. Jessica Stanley. Pas vraiment méchante, mais pas très intéressante non plus. Je tournais mon regard, brièvement, vers Bella Swan. Elle me regardait. Elle nous regardait. Je détournais les yeux. Encore une personne qui allait cancaner sur nous.

_Ils ont débarqué il y a deux ans d'Alaska. Mais pourquoi veut-elle savoir ça ? Ca ne lui suffit pas d'avoir tous les garçons normaux à ses pieds, elle veut en plus les Cullen ? _

Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers la table. La nouvelle réprima un sourire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Elle n'était pas si commune, peut-être. Elle se moquait des commérages, à priori.

On dit toujours que la première impression est la bonne. En des dizaines d'années d'existence, sous différentes formes, je n'avais jamais trouvé un quelconque argument en faveur d'une telle théorie. Mais j'espérais que, cette fois-ci, le dicton collerait à la réalité.

J'avais entendu dire, ou plutôt j'avais intercepté quelques conversations sur elle. Elle venait de Phœnix. Comme tous les lycéens rassemblés ici, je m'étais attendu à voir une fille blonde, grande, sportive, la peau mate. Comme quoi, même en vivant des années, en s'attendant à avoir son propre avis, on prête toujours aussi attention aux préjugés. Bella était pâle, plus que pâle. Elle n'aurait eu cette délicate rougeur sur les joues, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était comme moi. Comme nous. Mais elle serra ses lèvres en une ligne mince et délicate quand elle se rendit compte que je l'observais. Mais je la contemplais. Elle était humaine, et cependant la plus parfaite des créatures que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et je ne m'approchais même pas de la réalité.

J'avais vécu des années, des dizaines d'années en compagnie de Rosalie. Encore aujourd'hui, je me hérissai lorsque je captais les conversations intimes des hommes qui posaient le regard sur elle. Rosalie était belle, pour moi, pour tous. La plupart des gens, qu'ils soient humains ou monstres, s'accordaient sur cela. Mais Rose était ma petite sœur, et il n'en serait jamais autrement. Carlisle avait eu, à une époque, d'autres desseins, mais jamais la beauté de Rosalie ne m'avait fait changer d'avis.

Bella –penser son nom me procurait une sensation que je n'aurais pas su décrire- était belle, d'une autre manière. Pas comme Rose, pas comme Tanya, pas même comme Alice.

_Aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit frimeur, qui se croit intéressant… juste parce que la moitié des filles seraient prêtes à se damner pour lui. Ou pour ses frères. _

Je souris une nouvelle fois. Jessica avait raison. Aucune des filles de _Forks_ n'était assez bien pour moi. Je le savais, et elle le savait. Mais aucune de ces filles innocentes ne pouvait savoir pourquoi il était si important que je ne m'attache pas, qu'aucune d'elle n'attire mon attention.

Je me concentrais sur les pensées de la nouvelle. Je vis, comme de très loin, Alice se lever rapidement avec un regard pour Jasper qui cligna de l'œil dans sa direction. Cette réaction aurait du me faire réagir, néanmoins j'étais trop perturbé pour pouvoir remarquer cette absence soudaine à mon coté.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais été distrait. Je fixai de nouveau Bella Swan.

Et ce fut le vide. Le vide absolu. Pas une sensation, pas une pensée, pas une idée. Rien. Je cherchais autour de moi, me débattant dans des limbes inaccessibles à tous. Rien. Pas une vibration, pas un bourdonnement, pas même un simple bruit pour me mettre sur la voie de ses pensées. Elle était loin de moi. Je ne pouvais atteindre son esprit.

Jasper me donna un coup dans le genou avant de me fixer avec attention. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les deux autres faisaient de même.

_Que se passe t-il ? _

Jasper. Je lui fit signe que tout allait bien, avant de me replonger dans les pensées de mes condisciples. J'entendais. Distinctement. Plus distinctement que je n'avais jamais entendu, peut-être. Jasper qui s'inquiétait et qui se demandait s'il aurait à me retenir, si j'allais me jeter sur un humain qui passait à proximité. Typique. Rosalie qui se demandait, si, finalement, elle n'allait pas nous accompagner à notre partie de chasse de la soirée. Emmett qui riait déjà à cette perspective.

Un de mes camarades de cours d'espagnol qui se demandait si l'interrogation prévue pour le jour même allait lui permettre de remonter ses moyennes. Jessica Stanley qui fantasmait sur les nombreuses situations où, en restant en compagnie de Bella, elle pourrait adresser la parole à Mike Newton. Ce dernier qui pensait à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la mettre en confiance. Eric Yorkie, au fond de la salle, qui lui adressait silencieusement des bordées d'injures, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Mais d'elle, rien. Son esprit ne répondait pas à mon appel. Pas de la même façon qu'Alice, qui avait trouvé comment protéger ses pensées en pensant à autre chose. Bella ne pensait à rien. Mon talent fonctionnait sur les autres, mais pas sur elle. Il fonctionnait sur tous ceux dont je me contrefichais totalement, mais pas sur celle que je voulais entendre. Il n'y avait aucune explication logique. Mon don n'était pas en cause, ce n'était pas possible, je l'utilisait depuis… depuis… Non. C'était son esprit. A elle. Et cela ne put que me rendre plus curieux de ce que je ne parvenais pas à avoir.

_Edward !_

La voix de Jasper me sortit de mes réflexions. Lui, qui avait tant de mal à se contrôler, lui avait ressenti, au plus profond de lui même, que quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler. Et moi non plus. Il m'avait senti tendu, à bout de nerfs. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, pour la première fois depuis des années, et ça me mettait hors de moi.

_Tu as besoin d'aide ? _

-Non, fis-je à voix haute.

Je n'allais pas leur confier mon incapacité à lire dans les pensées de cette fille. Je n'allais pas leur montrer ma faiblesse.

-Il faut y aller.

Emmett. D'un même mouvement, nous nous relevâmes, tous les quatre. Je pus voir de nombreux regards se détacher de la table de Bella Swan pour venir se fixer sur nous. Nous étions là depuis deux ans, et toujours pas fondus dans le décor. Nous faisions partie intégrante du paysage, mais pas comme une étendue plate, plutôt comme une colline au milieu de leurs vies bien ordonnées. Je saisis mon plateau du bout des doigts. Emmett, moins prudent, comme d'habitude, joueur, comme d'ordinaire, le saisit entre deux doigts. Rose lui écrasa le pied pour qu'il arrête. Ne pas attirer l'attention. Comme si c'était facile.

Le grognement déçu de mon frère résonna dans mon esprit, mais il était occupé par autre chose, et je ne lui prêtais guère d'attention.

Nous quittâmes la cafétéria ensemble, nous les quatre paria de cette école. Emmett riait encore de l'effet que nous faisions aux pauvres élèves du lycée. A ses plaisanteries incessantes, je souriais. Il était le frère que nous aurions tous aimé avoir. Néanmoins, je ne fus pas mécontent de les quitter, lui, Jasper et Rose, pour me rendre à ma première heure de cours de l'après midi.

Je m'installais à ma paillasse habituelle, en salle de biologie. Le cours passerait lentement, comme à son habitude. Tout ce que dirait Mr Banner aurait une sensation de déjà vu. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, je savais plus de choses que lui sur la matière qu'il enseignait. J'avais aidé Carlisle assez souvent pour tout connaître de la médecine et des sciences. Au moins, j'aurais une heure pendant laquelle je n'aurais rien à faire, et toute la liberté de penser que je voulais. Je ne serais pas interrompu par une Alice en rogne, ou un Jasper inquiet.

J'étais arrivé dans les premiers dans la salle. Il m'était plus facile de jouer le rôle d'un élève sérieux. Au moins, peu étaient ceux qui m'adressaient la parole. Pourtant, ce jour la, on le fit. Une voix derrière moi interrompit le cours de mes réflexions, dirigées, une fois de plus, sur la chasse de ce soir.

-Cullen ?

Je me retournait vers celui qui venait de m'apostropher avec tant de délicatesse. En vérité, je n'avais pas besoin de l'écouter, ni même de lui prêter attention. Je me raidis. Mike Newton.

_Allez, Cullen, sois sympa dis oui, laisse moi ta place. Bella vient dans ce cour et je veux être à coté d'elle, même si je suis pour cela obligé de te parler… Tu n'en a rien à faire d'elle, tu t'en fiche de tout le monde, de toute façon…_ Puis : _elle me sera reconnaissante si je lui garde une place. Peut-être qu'elle aura du mal et que je pourrais lui proposer des cours… de se retrouver le soir pour bosser la bio… _

-Je…

-Non ! l'ai-je coupé.

Durement, trop durement. Trop vite aussi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler sa question à voix haute. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ébahis, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Personne ne m'énervait plus que Mike Newton. Tout simplement. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi, il n'avait rien fait de spécial, il n'était pas antipathique, il ne prenait personne de haut. Le prototype du jeune homme qui, s'il se sait aimé, est convaincu de son extrême popularité. Ses pensées vis à vis de Bella Swan n'étaient pas évasives. Du tout. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et celles qu'il avait laissé échapper en face de moi n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que j'avais surpris de lui, à la cafétéria et ailleurs.

-Mais, je…

-Newton. Je sais que tu prends ton rôle de protecteur de la nouvelle très au sérieux, mais je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

-Cullen…

-Non.

Dans le tiroir sous ma paillasse, je plaquais les mains contre le rebord. Trop violemment. Je sentis mes doigts s'enfoncer dans le bois ciré. Je fis signe à Newton de reculer, avant de sortir mes affaires de mon sac.

Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi j'avais refusé cela à Newton. Peut-être pour laisser à Swan le choix de ne pas s'asseoir à coté de lui, peut-être aussi pour l'obliger à prendre place à coté de moi. Après tout, j'étais le seul qui n'eus pas encore de voisin attitré en biologie. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ses pensées me résistaient, pourquoi je n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait.

Je sus qu'elle arrivait dans la salle avant même que mon regard, fixé sur la porte, ne la découvrit. Sa présence me frappa, durement. Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais souhaité.

Elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Et elle n'était pas seule. Mais peu m'importait, dorénavant. Elle était là.

De tous mes sens qui avaient repéré sa présence, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit mon odorat qui la ressente avec autant d'intensité ? D'un coup, toutes mes préoccupations disparurent. Peu m'importait de savoir pourquoi son esprit me restait obstinément fermées, pourquoi elle ne pensait pas, pourquoi elle était là. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était elle.

Mais pas de la façon dont les hommes veulent une femme. Cela m'était impossible. Je la voulais autrement. A ma manière. A notre manière, mes frères et à moi. Je désirais sa vie. Je désirais son sang. J'aurais tout donné pour lui.

La vie que je me refusais depuis tant d'années, la vie de force et de toute-puissance que Carlisle avait tenté de bâtir autour de moi était en train de s'écrouler, pour une humaine.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ma paillasse, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon nez de sa fragrance. A chacun de ses gestes, fussent-ils exécutés à une dizaine de mètres de moi, je me redressais, envahi par une nouvelle vague d'émotion, de sensations. Jamais mon odorat ne m'avait paru si complet, si parfait. Je sentais tout. Tout d'elle.

Je sentais les odeurs artificielles, le parfum qu'elle avait mis le matin même, espérant sans doute se fondre dans la masse avec une senteur connue, passe-partout, qui, pourtant, sur elle, semblait nouvelle, cohérente. Je sentais son shampooing, une délicate odeur de fraise mêlée à celle, non moins attirante, de ses cheveux eux-mêmes. Je sentais par delà tout ça l'odeur, ô combien mille fois perturbante, de ses vêtements.

Mais je n'étais pas humain. Je sentais plus, toujours plus. La parfum de sa peau, qui m'appelait, ne cessait de hurler mon nom. Celui de chez elle, imbibé dans sa personne, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Mais le plus fort était sans doute celui que j'aurais espéré ne jamais sentir. Celui de son sang.

Je pouvais presque en deviner le cheminement dans son corps, tant je le sentais chanter, vague de douceur et de sérénité. Pour moi. Il était à moi. Elle était à moi.

Elle était restée au fond de la salle, tout ce temps, ignorante de mes réflexions, de mes turpitudes. Lentement, elle traversa l'allée centrale.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Quand elle passa près de moi, je me raidis. Je me tendis pour ne pas bondir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me tenter ainsi. Elle était jeune, elle était pure. Elle était le démon. Arrivée à ma table, près de ma table, elle me frôla, sans en avoir l'intention, sans en avoir conscience. Son contact, aussi infime ait-il été, me fit comprendre sa fragilité. Elle trébucha. Je me retins pour ne pas sauter sur elle, pour ne pas l'attaquer. Il aurait été tellement facile de le faire, de ne pas me retenir. J'en avais envie. Désespérément, irrémédiablement envie.

Quand elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur, Mr Banner, je compris. Enfin. Je compris ce que j'avais fait, en refusant à Mike Newton d'échanger ma place avec la sienne.

_Une nouvelle élève. Oh, oui. La fille de Charlie. Le chef Swan. Elle n'a pas l'air de poser trop de problèmes… une place libre. Une seule. A coté de Cullen. _

A coté de moi. La jeune fille se retourna et se dirigea vers moi, pas très rassurée. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être ? Je rêvais de l'attaquer, de lui bondir dessus, de goûter, enfin, de ne plus me faire confiance, de ne plus me maîtriser et de lui montrer, enfin, qui j'étais… ce que j'étais. Mes dents grincèrent.

L'appel de son sang. L'appel de la chaleur de son corps… elle s'assit sur le tabouret à coté de moi. Précautionneusement. Lentement. On aurait cru qu'_elle_ risquait de le faire s'effondrer.

Et le cours commença.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement que sentir sa présence, si proche, si chaude, si… envoûtante. Elle avait sorti ses affaires, et ses doigts étaient crispés sur un stylo, prenant des notes d'une écriture minuscule, serrée. Ses mains… je laissais mon regard tourner vers son poignet. La veine de son poignet. Bleue. Elle ressortait sur sa peau blanche, si évidente que j'eus du mal à ne pas flancher, à ne pas…

Je ressentais sa présence par tous mes sens. Je la voyais, sa peau d'albâtre, ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos… ses yeux… Elle tenta un bref regard de mon coté.

Ses cheveux bougèrent en même temps que son visage, m'apportant une nouvelle dose de parfum, de cette fragrance insoutenable. Je tentais de respirer par la bouche, mais ne pus. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, et je ne pouvais me priver d'aucun d'eux.

Je l'entendais. J'entendais son cœur battre, vite, très vite. Le plus doux bruit du monde, celui d'un cœur vivant. A peine un tressaillement dans la trame du silence, à peine une esquisse de ce que pourrait être le débit de ce sang, qui coulait, sans s'arrêter. Le bruit de ses soupirs, quand Mr Banner s'arrêtait quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Mon odorat ne pouvait que m'apporter l'ombre de ce que mon goût pourrait sentir. Une telle odeur ne pouvait que dénoter une perfection de la matière. Elle était parfaite, dans le sens sanguin du terme. Je désirais avoir accès à ce sang, je le voulais, et je l'aurais.

J'étais un vampire.

Côtoyer des humains s'avérait de plus en plus facile pour moi. Il y avait maintenant des dizaines d'années que je n'avais pas goûté au sang d'un homme. Carlisle m'avait tout appris, comment me nourrir sans faire de mal à ceux qui ne nous voyaient pas comme des prédateurs. Comment accepter la sensation de faim, de désir jamais rassasié. Nous comblions notre faim, notre soif, par des animaux. Je m'efforçais de penser à la chasse du soir.

Je n'avais pas touché au sang humain depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Je n'avais pas chassé depuis deux semaines.

Je n'avais pas le droit de m'abreuver à son sang. Je n'avais pas le droit. Cela menacerait mon espèce tout entière, menacerait la vie de Carlisle, de Rose, d'Esmé, d'Emmett, Jasper et Alice.

Elle était trop tentante. Elle secoua encore une fois ses cheveux, et se mordit les lèvres. Non. Pas ça.

Carlisle. Les valeurs qu'il t'a enseignées. Sois attentif, concentre toi sur autre chose.

L'envie. Le besoin.

Ton âme.

Le sang.

Il était tellement facile de la convaincre, elle devait être comme toutes ces filles. _Suis moi. Sur le parking. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton prochain cours ? _

Elle me suivrait. Elle me suivrait, et alors, je l'attaquerais. Je la mordrais, juste une fois. Pour savoir. Jamais plus je ne recommencerais.

Elle n'était qu'une fille, sa présence ou son absence ne changerait rien au monde dans lequel nous évoluions.

Je tendis la main. Pour attraper la sienne, pour toucher la chaleur de sa peau, pour sentir son sang couler dans ses veines, contre ma peau, et le sentir évoluer dans son corps. L'avoir, enfin, pour moi, et pour moi seul. Elle m'appartenait. Je devais la prendre. Elle était mienne, et son sang coulerait en moi !

Je m'apprêtais à rapprocher le tabouret que je venais, me semblait-il, d'écarter. Et la cloche sonna.

Je me relevais, bondissant sur mes pieds plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité, plus vite qu'un humain aurait pu le faire. Elle me fixa de ses yeux chocolat. Incompréhension. Rage, aussi.

Elle ne me suivrait pas. Je n'aurais qu'à les tuer, tous. Les élèves. Mr Banner. Un homme frêle. Je n'aurais aucun mal à leur enlever la vie, à tous. J'étais mille fois plus fort, mille fois meilleur qu'eux. Je me promettais de ne boire que le sang de Bella, elle seule. Les autres pourraient mourir en paix. Je ne désirais qu'elle. Vite. Il fallait que je le fasse, vite. Je me penchais vers Bella. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle était encore juchée sur son tabouret, son stylo à la main. J'approchais ma bouche de son cou. Délicieuse fragrance…

Je ne pouvais pas résister. J'allais le faire, trop rapide pour que qui que ce soit ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Elle mourrait. Elle ne ferait plus barrage entre la bonté et moi.

_Edward ! _

La voix d'Alice. Je relevais la tête, et la localisait, plantée derrière la porte de la salle de biologie. Comment avais-je pu ? J'aurais du savoir qu'elle serait au courant, qu'elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver… je bondissais loin de Bella, le plus loin possible., ouvrait la porte et me glissait dans le couloir, encore désert, mis à part la présence d'Alice. Elle me fixait de ses yeux sombres, noirs comme l'encre.

_Que s'est-il passé, Edward ? J'ai eu... j'ai eu une vision… Je ne comprends pas_.

Je courai, le plus vite possible, jusque dans ma voiture. Déverrouillant la portière, je rentrais à l'intérieur et m'installais derrière le volant.

Je respirais, enfin, à fond. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en cours. Ici, à des centaines de mètres de Bella Swan, j'arrivais à peine à reprendre mes esprits.

Elle était la tentation. Emmett. Emmett. Il était le seul à qui cela était déjà arrivé. Mais je m'étais contenté d'écouter ce qu'il racontait, sans y accorder une grande importance, convaincu qu'il avait exagéré les choses, que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Je n'étais pas Emmett. J'étais Edward, et j'étais plus fort qu'Emmett, j'étais mille fois plus fort que lui.

Je posai alors mes avant-bras sur le volant, une main de chaque coté de la tête. Vivre cela. J'avais vécu des dizaines d'années, et malgré ce que je pensais, je n'étais pas capable de résister à la tentation d'une simple petite humaine. Je fixai alors le rétroviseur.

Le visage de celui qui me faisait face ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais avoir à le contempler. Ce visage avait plus de soixante-dix ans, et je ne tenais pas à le voir reparaître.

Il était mien pour la plus grande partie. La peau blanche, tirée sur une mâchoire carrée, je la reconnaissais. Les lèvres serrées, crispées, je les retrouvais aussi. De même pour le nez, le front, les sourcils, le cheveux…

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de mes propres yeux. Ils auraient du être noirs, noirs comme ceux d'Alice, noirs comme ceux de tous mes frères et sœurs, comme ceux de Carlisle et Esmé.

Ils l'étaient. Mais il y avait dedans une lueur, une lueur que je n'avais pas vue depuis que j'avais quitté la famille, il y a presque un siècle. Une lueur écarlate. Une lueur de tueur.

Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir cette couleur. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Rien, pour l'instant. Je n'avais pas tué, pas encore. Je n'avais pas bu, pas à ma connaissance.

Le désir que je lisais dans mes yeux, le désir de ne plus être cet Edward bon et obligeant, taraudait mon esprit. J'étais déjà un meurtrier, au plus profond de mon âme. De mon corps. Je n'avais pas d'âme, pas en ce jour. Le désir avait été plus fort que la raison. Et si je n'avais pas suivi les conseils de ma conscience, les conseils de Carlisle, c'est que j'avais été interrompu au mauvais moment. Ou au meilleur.

Je commençais à prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé, et je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule. J'avais fui. Moi, Edward, un vampire âgé de plus de cent ans, j'avais fui devant une humaine. Une simple humaine. J'avais trouvé mon maître, mon diable, mon erreur. Au même temps que je réalisais cela, je prenais conscience d'une chose nouvelle. Je ne pourrais plus, je ne devais plus me retrouver en compagnie de Bella Swan.

Je le savais. J'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais du le sentir. Néanmoins, quand je me convainquis de cela, je fus affecté dans une zone de mon être que je pensais ne plus jamais faire souffrir. J'eus mal, dans le coté gauche de ma poitrine.

Pour moi, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Son sang, son sang était ce qui m'importait le plus, ce qui me permettrait de rester en vie, de rester dans ce semblant de vie que je menais depuis ma transformation. Elle avait fait renaître en moi les sentiments les moins recevables de ma vie de vampire.

Et Alice savait. Alice avait su, et ne m'avait rien dit. Alice avait vu. Au déjeuner, la cachette de ses pensées au déjeuner prenait une autre dimension. Ce n'était pas, comme d'habitude, par futilité, ou pour le simple plaisir de m'irriter. Elle avait voulu me dissimuler une information vitale. Qui était que je flancherais, que je ne pourrais sûrement pas me retenir. Mais la vision n'avait pas été prophétique, elle était intervenue. Mais, maintenant, c'était trop tard. Je me savais un danger pour la famille. Et je devais fuir.

Je passai l'heure suivante dans ma voiture, seul. Toujours seul. Il me fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour me débarrasser de l'odeur, ô combien attirante pour quelqu'un comme moi, de Bella Swan. Elle s'était incrustée en moi, dans mes pensées, dans mes envies. Je la sentais partout, sur mes vêtements, sur ma peau, sur mon volant. J'avais envie, trop envie, de retourner la voir, de demander après elle dans sa salle de cours, de lui demander, une fois encore, de me suivre, de venir me voir. Je pourrais lui proposer de la ramener chez elle, et… Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Autant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Pas physiquement. Mais je ne devrais pus assister à aucun de ses cours. Il n'y avait que la biologie, ce serait facile. J'étais un élève brillant, sans tache, à part quelques absences répétées lors des jours de beau temps… Je pourrai convaincre n'importe qui de m'accorder la faveur de déplacer mes cours.

Je décidai de mettre toutes les chances de mon coté en attendant la fin des cours. Si j'étais allé au secrétariat dès maintenant, la question de mon assiduité aux cours aurait, bien évidemment été abordée.

Je sortis de ma voiture quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Fier de moi. Je n'avais pas espionné, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir où était Bella, ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais réussi à passer outre mes envies pour respecter mes convictions.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que mes yeux avaient perdu cette lueur meurtrière avant de me rendre au secrétariat. Je frappai, d'un coup sourd mais doux.

_Qui cela peut-il bien être ? A cette heure ? _

Il arrive que les interrogations humaines soient vaines, sans intérêt. C'était le cas de cette femme, Mme Cope. J'entrai dans le bureau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Un Cullen. Emmett. Non. Le plus jeune. Le plus… hum. Edward. _

Je savais mieux que quiconque ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Ne pas réagir face aux pensées des hommes, et surtout des femmes, était devenu un art pour moi. Il était difficile de paraître humain. Une comédie difficile à jouer que celle de l'humanité.

La première fois que je me trouvais en compagnie d'un humain, d'une humaine, depuis l'incident et la tentation. A ma grande satisfaction, je ne ressentis rien. Presque rien. L'appel du sang, l'appel du goût était toujours présent, et ce depuis des années. Mais la plupart des humains ne constituaient pas un gros défi pour nous. Pour moi.

-Je suis pris dans un dilemme, Mme Cope, fis-je alors de la voix la plus douce que je pus en sa compagnie.

_Oh, Edward, ne me fais pas ces yeux la. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux. _

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Sa voix était bien différente, trop différente. Si ses pensées étaient presque suaves, sa voix, basse mais commune pour une oreille comme la mienne, ne présentait aucun intérêt.

-Les cours de biologie de Mr Banner, en première heure de l'après-midi…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, rapidement, et quelqu'un entra. Je ne fis pas attention, mon esprit trop occupé sur autre chose.

-Oui ?

Une interrogation qui m'était adressée, un sourire pour le nouvel arrivant. Je soupirais tout en serrant les poings.

-Je suis désolé, nous sommes déjà à la moitié de l'année… Mais vous savez que nous avons déménagé… Et j'ai déjà étudié cette partie du programme.

-Tu voudrais déplacer tes cours de sciences naturelles ?

-Oui.

Derrière moi, un soupir. Je tressaillis. Il me semblait reconnaître… Mais non. Je me faisais des idées. Je devenais paranoïaque.

-Je ne vois pas…

_On ne saurait rien lui refuser… Mais je crains que… _

Des pas… Une porte qui s'ouvre… Et le monde qui bascule.

Etrange comme une simple brise peut tout changer. Tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus rien senti d'autre qu'elle. Il y avait trois personnes dans ce bureau. Une femme insignifiante. Une femme dont le sang, le sang, m'attirait plus que tout au monde, et dont l'odeur parvenait jusqu'à moi sans faiblir. J'étais la troisième personne. J'étais au bout. J'étais le prédateur.

Je n'en désirais qu'une et je ne pouvais l'avoir sans tuer l'autre. Elle n'était qu'à deux mètres de moi. Celle que je voulais. Son cœur prit un rythme affolé, ce pendant que je lui lançais un regard noir. Brûlant. Je sentis revenir dans mes yeux cette lueur infernale.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi pour l'instant, Edward. Mais tu peux attendre dans ce bureau quelques instants. Je m'occupe de Bella et je suis de nouveau à toi.

_Tout à toi. _

Je me retins de rugir, je me retins de ne pas lui tordre le cou. Je n'avais qu'un pas à faire, et je serais sorti de ce bureau, loin de celle qui me tentait et qui faisait de moi un étranger. Mais un pas également, et je serais sur elle, libre de faire ce que je voulais, d'assouvir, enfin, ma soif.

Je compris qu'il ne suffisait pas que je quitte son cours de biologie. Qu'il ne suffisait pas que je reste à une distance suffisante d'elle ; il fallait que je la quitte, totalement. Que je quitte cette ville, que je m'en aille, enfin, pour être libéré.

-Je comprends. Il n'y a pas de problème.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews : Merci pour ceux qui en ont laissé, ça fait plaisir ) (aaaaaaaah suis trop contente…. Mais faut pas le dire )_

_Disclaimers : Bon, j'avais pas réussi à les insérer la dernière fois mais là c'est bon donc j'y vais : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer (la chance), de même que la trame, je n'ai fait que broder autour._

* * *

Je sortis. Vite. Sans jeter un regard en arrière. Sans, surtout, jeter un regard sur elle. sa vue, sans comparaison avec son odeur, bien sur, m'aurait affecté plus que je n'aurais supporté. Même là, derrière la porte, séparé d'elle par une cloison, je ne pouvais être sur de mes réactions. Je m'appuyais contre le mur. Brutalement.

Un bruit sourd du retentir dans le secrétariat. Quand je me retournais, la cloison portait la trace de mes épaules, légèrement imprimées dans la peinture. Je soupirai.

Le mur qui nous séparait, Bella Swan et moi, était plus tangible qu'aucun autre. Marque de ma résistance à son sang, résistance partielle car je me sentais encore pus affecté que je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer à personne, il était fragile, trop fragile. D'un coup d'épaule j'avais pu le déformer, d'un coup d'épaule je pourrais briser cette démarcation entre le bien et le mal.

Je riais doucement devant un tel manichéisme. Mais mon rire me parut faux, même à moi. Je savais, je savais ce qui me restait à faire.

L'odeur derrière la porte se rapprocha, rapidement. Je grimaçai, ma passion de nouveau plus forte que ma raison. Je me haïssais. Je la haïssais.

La poignée commença à glisser vers la droite. Je bondis. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le lycée. Je parcourai le parking trop vite pour que nul œil humain ne me suive, à ma vitesse. Je grimpai dans ma voiture, enfin. Ici, entouré de l'odeur de mes frères et sœurs, débarrassé de tout ce qui pourrait s'approcher de celle de Bella Swan, j'avais cru pouvoir, enfin, me maîtriser, quelques heures auparavant. Je n'y avais réussi qu'à grande peine.

Là, je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement. Je m'agrippai au volant avec toute la force, toute la puissance dont j'étais capable, laissant échapper un grognement de dépit, de rage. Rose était à coté de moi, sur le siège passager, les trois autres derrière. Tous quatre m'observaient d'un air inquiet, éberlués de ma rage soudaine, de mon manque de maîtrise. J'aurais voulu m'éloigner d'eux, réfléchir tout mon saoul, ne plus avoir à affronter leurs pensées, toutes dirigées vers moi.

Le sang. Je ne voulais que ça, en vérité. Son sang. Et je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, je ne l'aurais jamais. Il me le fallait, pour retrouver mon calme. Je ne serais en sécurité que loin, loin de cette ville, loi d'elle et de tous ses attraits. Je prenais ma décision, peu à peu.

Je démarrai en trombe, et sortis du parking à la même vitesse.

_Edward. J'ai vu… _

-Alice. S'il te plait.

_Oui. Je ne dirais rien. Mais… _

-Je vous dépose à la maison.

Je n'avais pas besoin de leur expliquer. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vécu la même chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Aucun d'eux, à part Alice, ne se doutait de ce qui avait pu se passer. Par cotre ils savaient ce que j'allais faire.

Je roulais, plus vite encore que d'habitude, en direction de la maison. Je ne m'arrêtais même pas. J'avais tenté, pendant tout le voyage, d'écarter leurs pensées, de rester seul, avec mes interrogations. Leurs réflexions, leurs questions, j'avais réussi à les éviter, n'en entendant plus que des bribes.

Je les laissai descendre, avant de repartir, fenêtres ouvertes, en direction de l'hôpital. Carlisle me comprendrait, Carlisle respecterait mon choix.

Je tremblais. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction du tableau de bord. Je n'aurais pas assez d'essence pour aller jusqu'où je comptais me rendre. Alors, je sus quoi faire.

Je prendrais la voiture de Carlisle. Il avait fait le plein le matin même, j'aurais de quoi traverser le Canada. Il n'essayerait pas de me retenir.

J'entrai sur le parking de l'hôpital en faisant rugir le moteur, une fois de plus. Je me garai non loin de la voiture de Carlisle, avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment en courant. Je sautais littéralement dans les escaliers en direction de l'étage de Carlisle. Sans avoir besoin de demander mon chemin, je circulais dans les couloirs, cherchant mon père à ses pensées, à son odeur, aussi.

Je finis par le trouver, au détour d'un escalier. Je m'arrêtais devant lui, haletant, tremblant. Sans avoir besoin de poser la moindre question, il parut comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, et ce qu'il m'incombait de faire. Dans ses pensées qui filaient, rapides, tentant de déceler les tenants de ma folie, je pus percevoir de la fierté, la fierté de m'avoir vu résister.

-Je vais à Denali, annonçai-je. Je ne peux pas rester. Je t'emprunte ta voiture.

Il acquiesça, il avait déjà deviné. Ses pensées, cependant, se faisaient de plus en plus paternelles, prévenantes. _Fais attention à toi, Edward. Tu as prévenu Esmé ? Elle sera inquiète._

Je balayai ses réflexions d'un revers de la main. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, avant de me tendre ses clés. Je lui lançais les miennes, descendant déjà la volée de marches qui s'offrait à moi.

Je courus jusqu'à bas de l'immeuble, tous mes sens en éveil. Je parvins à garder une vitesse presque humaine, tandis que les malades me regardaient passer, terrorisés. Ils n'auraient pas du. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Je ne les voulais pas. Aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas un danger, pas pour eux.

Je me glissai dans la voiture de mon père, et mis les clés sur le contact.

Je quittai le parking, je quittai le quartier. Je quittai la ville. Je quittai l'Etat. Je roulais sans m'arrêter, jamais. Je suivais l'autoroute, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'arrivais pas, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que l'odeur de Bella Swan. Quand je fermais les yeux, c'est son visage que je voyais. Je retenais ma respiration, aussi longtemps qu'il me l'était possible, avant d'inspirer profondément. Et c'était elle, son odeur que je percevais, encore, toujours.

Il était aux environs de dix heures quand je passai la frontière. Je m'arrêtait, pour la première fois, et tendis mon passeport au douanier. Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il l'observa me parurent une éternité. Je voulais repartir, je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre Bella et moi.

Il est trop jeune. Il est trop jeune pour conduire ce véhicule, pour partir seul. Pourquoi traverserait-il la frontière ? Pour aller au Canada, en cette saison, surtout ?

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, lui témoignant ainsi mon énervement. Le regard condescendant qu'il me jeta me fit sortir de mes gonds. Il me faisait perdre de nombreuses minutes, il me faisait perdre des kilomètres.

-Papiers du véhicule, s'il vous plait.

Tout à mes propres réflexions, je n'avais pas perçu ses intentions avant qu'il ne les formule à haute voix. Il m'observait avec arrogance.

Avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable, j'abaissais le pare soleil avant de lui tendre la carte grise, accompagnée de mon permis de conduire.

Il me toisa quelques instants après les avoir parcouru des yeux. Tendant la main, il me les rendit. Je démarrais immédiatement, n'ayant plus la moindre seconde à perdre.

Je passais toute la nuit dans la voiture de Carlisle, sans prendre une minute, même pas pour chasser. J'en ressentais le besoin, plus que tout. Je voulais m'abreuver, enfin, mais je ne le ferais pas avant d'être arrivé à Denali. Il y avait trop de risques que je perde le contrôle et que, dans ma folie, je m'en prenne à un innocent. Je ne voulais plus être seul, pas pour chasser. La journée du lendemain, ensoleillée, se déroula exclusivement dans la voiture, de même qu'une bonne partie de la soirée. Je n'arrivais à Denali qu'après la tombée de la nuit. Le passage de la frontière entre le Canada et l'Alaska s'effectua sans trop de peine, avec moins de suspicion. J'avais cru que, fort de mes cent dix ans d'existence, je pourrais une simple frontière sans éveiller les soupçons.

La neige était tombée durant la journée, et c'est dans près d'un mètre de poudreuse qua je me garai enfin. La maison, le manoir de Tanya et des siens se tenait devant moi, majestueux, somptueux, et pourtant si familier. Les lumières brillaient à l'étage, et je reconnaissais les voitures d'Eléazar et d'Irina devant la bâtisse. Ils n'étaient pas partis chasser. Quelqu'un m'accompagnerait, trop heureux d'une nuit de répit loin de ceux qu'ils connaissaient. C'est du moins ce que je pensais.

Je sortis de la voiture en claquant la porte, un peu trop brutalement. Le bruit résonna quelques instants dans la neige. Tremblant, toujours, malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui me séparaient de Bella Swan, je me dirigeais vers le porche, lumineux.

Chacun de mes pas s'imprimait dans la neige, mais je ne sentais pas le froid. L'extérieur était plus chaud, bien plus chaud que moi. La disparition de la sensation de froid avait été l'un des plus grands regrets de mon existence d'immortel. Avec l'absence de sommeil, l'éternel recommencement de la nuit, que je voyais se profiler jour après jour.

Il ne me restait plus que quelques pas à faire pour arriver jusqu'à la demeure quand je l'aperçu. Une chouette, perchée sur la plus haute poutre de l'avancée. Ses yeux ocre me suivaient, semblant, encore une fois, me jauger du regard. Je l'avais vue sous de nombreuses formes, mais c'était la première fois que j'avais droit à la chouette.

-Tanya, la saluai-je alors.

Elle étendit ses ailes avant de quitter la poutre. Dans un bond, dernier souvenir d'un vol majestueux, elle atterrit devant moi, accroupie. Elle se releva, lentement, et me fixa de ses yeux, ses yeux à la nuance si reconnaissable… ses yeux de végétarienne.

-Edward, fit-elle en retour.

Elle inclina la tête, faisant virevolter ses longues mèches blondes. Je la fixai sans mot dire. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps ses avances, ne laissant dans ses pensées que des souvenirs d'une belle amitié, d'une amitié que je lui rendais avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable.

-Que nous vaut ta présence ici ? N'es tu pas censé être en cours, à cette période de l'année ? fit-elle de sa voix douce, mais rieuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, une fois n'est pas coutume. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus joyeux. Sa peau, albâtre parmi les blanches, se tendit sur ses joues, découvrant une fossette à la gauche de sa bouche.

-A dire vrai, répliquai-je, je pensais passer quelques jours au calme. Pour… tenter de retrouver ma sérénité.

_Tu as ressenti l'appel du sang, Edward, je le sais. Je sais aussi que cela t'a énormément changé. _

Je la fixai sans comprendre. Elle avait deviné, bien sur. Elle savait, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais quelle était cette notion de… changement ?

_Tu ne le ressens pas encore, Edward. Moi, je sais. Tu seras plus fort, désormais. Tu n'as pas failli, à en voir tes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas tout. _

Tanya ne lisait pas dans les pensées, comme moi, elle ne voyait pas le futur, comme Alice, les émotions, comme Jasper, mais elle savait, plus que quiconque, me comprendre, en lisant sur les traits de mon visage. Son seul talent ici était celui d'une amie, d'une confidente. Et, pour la première fois, je ne la croyais pas. Je ne pouvais l'approuver, n'ayant pas moi-même conscience de ce changement qu'elle prédisait.

-J'ai besoin de chasser, fis-je alors, exposant l'une des raisons de ma venue.

-Je sais. Je vais t'accompagner.

Elle me fit alors signe de la suivre, sans même me faire entrer dans le manoir. Nous aurions tout le temps de parler plus tard. Mes yeux noirs avaient du la convaincre de l'imminence du besoin de me nourrir.

Nous nous écartâmes de la demeure en courant, à toute vitesse. La sensation était grisante. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, depuis des jours, je me sentais libre, libre de courir, de me reposer, de ne plus penser. De ne plus penser à Bella Swan, seule raison de ma folie et de ma haine.

Tanya me sourit tandis que nous nous enfoncions à travers bois. Elle comme moi connaissions mes préférences, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de prendre cela en compte. Je repérais un jeune cerf, et je me jetais sur lui.

Tanya fit de même à quelques mètres de moi. Je savais, par la couleur dorée de ses yeux, que ce n'était pas pour elle un besoin, ni même une envie. Elle le faisait seulement pour m'accompagner, pour me distraire, pour garder un œil sur moi, aussi.

Tandis que je m'abreuvais au sang du cerf, je vidais mon esprit, tentant de me concentrer sur ce qui nous rendait différents des autres, des autres vampires.

Nous refusions de boire le sang des hommes. Non pas que cela nous dégoûta, bien au contraire. J'avais, en présence de Bella, ressenti plus que jamais la nature première de notre espèce. Celle de chasseurs, celle de dangers.

La vie de privations me convenait, jusqu'à présent. La sensation de faire le bien, tout du moins de ne pas faire le mal était plus réconfortante que celle de savoir sa soif enfin étanchée. La conviction de ne pas être un monstre, du moins sur ce plan là, était plus douce que toutes les autres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une adolescente perturbe tout cela ?

_Edward ! _

Les pensées de Tanya retentirent dans la forêt. Je n'aurais pas été capable de dire si elle avait prononcé mon nom, ou seulement pensé. Je la regardais avec surprise, une fois de plus.

_Tu as fini ? Ou tu as besoin de chasser, encore ?_

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, je repartis, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Durant une heure, je me jetai sur tout ce qui passait à ma portée, me complaisant dans ma bestialité. Tanya me regardait faire, sans participer. Elle savait mieux que j'avais besoin d'être seul, mais sa présence discrète était plus pour moi encore.

Je me redressai finalement, au dessus du cadavre d'un jeune daim. Rapidement, je me léchai les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Pour ce soir, cela suffirait.

Mon amie, avec un sourire, reprit le chemin de la maison. Je la suivis, à sa vitesse. J'étais plus rapide qu'elle, plus rapide que tous mes frères et sœurs, que tous mes semblables, du moins ceux que je connaissais, mais je sentais que je devais être reconnaissant envers Tanya.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver dans la petite clairière, petite face à l'immensité de la forêt, où leur demeure se tenait. Tanya ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer, galamment. Maintenant, une fois ma soif comblée, je pus rire de la situation.

_Oui, Edward, ris. Je préfère, nous préférons tous te voir comme ça qu'éploré comme tu l'étais il y a quelques heures. Ris. Garde à jamais ce sourire sur ton visage. _

Mes lèvres se tendirent une nouvelle fois en une moue amusée. Tanya me lança un regard noir. Voir ses pensées toujours analysées ne devait pas être un plaisir, ni pour elle ni pour les autres. Mais il était dans ma nature de les entendre, et je ne pouvais simplement penser m'en priver.

Ce qui me rappela Bella Swan. Je soupirai, et mon sourire s'effaça. Il ne devait pas revenir sur mes lèvres de la soirée, de tout mon séjour, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas moi le plus étrange de nous deux devais-je me mettre à penser. Tous, je les entendais, tous ces humains aux esprits banals, aux préoccupations inutiles. Il n'y avait qu'elle dont je ne savais rien, dont je ne pouvais pas connaître les angoisses, les désirs, les réflexions.

Sans en prendre conscience, je m'affaissais sur moi même, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, les sourcils froncés. Je voulais savoir. Je n'aurais pas de répit tant que je ne saurais pas.

Une voix nouvelle me tira de ma torpeur. Je relevai les épaules.

_Tiens, Edward, quelle bonne surprise. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Tanya avait disparu. Non, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher… Les autres ne sont pas là ? Ils chassent encore ? _

-Eléazar, fis-je alors. Ils ne sont pas là. Ils ne viendront pas. Je suis seul.

Je me trouvais face au seul homme du clan de Denali, le seul qui ai accepté de venir vivre avec Tanya, Irina et Kate. De tous les vampires que je connaissais, Carlisle et Aro mis à part, il était sans doute le plus sage. Fort de ses cinq siècles d'existence, il ne prétendait pas en savoir autant que le doyen des vampires, le doyen de tous ceux que je connaissais, du moins, mais il avait l'honnêteté de reconnaître que c'était lui, qui, le premier, avant Carlisle, avait pensé à ne plus s'abreuver au sang des hommes. Lui avait faillit, parfois, il avait hésité, ce que je ne pouvais attribuer à Carlisle.

Eléazar était sans doute le plus juvénile de ce clan de Denali. Transformé à à peine vingt ans, il avait gardé son apparence de jeune homme, tout en accumulant plus de connaissances que toutes sa famille. Dans ses yeux ocres se lisaient tour à tour son savoir et son espièglerie. Une version assagie d'Emmett, sans son imposante carrure. Plus petit que moi, il était presque frêle, chose rare pour un vampire. Il me sourit, et me tendit la main.

Je la serrai, sans répondre à son sourire. Il me fixa, les sourcils froncés. Son don m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, et cela ne changerait pas. Compromis entre celui de Carlisle, de Jasper et le mien, il lui permettait de voir, de voir la douleur des autres. En cet instant, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne fonctionna pas sur moi. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir qu'il sache ce que je ressentais, la façon dont mon orgueil, et lui seul, avait été blessé. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir savoir, moi même, en lisant dans son esprit, ce que Bella Swan avait touché en moi. Mon esprit, ma résolution. Je

Je vis cela dans les pensées d'Eléazar. En plus d'une autre chose, que je ne pouvais croire.

_Il a été touché, touché, pour la première fois. C'est son cœur qui souffre, son cœur qui souffre de l'absence, de l'incompréhension. De tout_.

Je fixai une nouvelle fois Eléazar, les yeux grands ouverts. J'aurais pouffé si cela m'avait semblé dénué de vérité. J'en étais cependant à un stade, à un moment de ma vie où je doutais, je doutais de mon omniscience, sur le monde, sur elle, sur moi.

Deux nouvelles personnes se joignirent à nous. Leurs esprit m'étaient familiers, presque autant que leurs visages.

Kate. La plus discrète des trois sœurs, la plus simple, aussi. Dans le bon sens du terme. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, plus clairs que ceux de Tanya, plus longs aussi, elle paraissait plus jeune, ce qu'elle était, de plusieurs années. Ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées vers moi, ce dont je ne m'offusquai pas, mais vers son mari, Eléazar. Elle me sourit brièvement avant de rentrer dans le salon, une moue triste sur le visage.

Irina était plus grande, moins belle, aussi, que les deux autres. Ses yeux avaient une teinte plus foncée, elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis un certain temps. C'est avec méfiance qu'elle posa les yeux sur moi. A l'inverse des autres, elle ne m'avait jamais véritablement apprécié. Elle ne nourrissait aucune rancœur contre moi, mais aucune véritable amitié ne nous liait non plus. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, tentant de trouver la raison de ma visite.

_Edward. Edward Cullen. Il nous fait l'honneur de venir nous voir, sans nous prévenir. Et le reste de la famille ? J'aurais voulu revoir Alice. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Il faudra que je demande à Tanya d'éclaircir la situation… _

-Ils ne sont pas là, répétais-je alors, d'une voix furieuse.

Je m'étonnais moi-même. J'avais cru avoir un contrôle total sur mes émotions, sur mes envies et mes pensées, et voilà que je ne pouvais même pas m'adresser à eux, m'adresser à ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour me soutenir sans retenir ma colère.

-Edward, fit-alors Tanya. Entre dans le salon.

J'obéis, de mauvaise grâce. Je traversais un couloir, et m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils les plus près de la porte. Les autres me suivirent, plus ou moins rapidement. Eléazar s'enfonça dans un canapé, me fixant de ses yeux clairs, tentant de démêler les raisons de ma douleur, de mon énervement. Il n'étais pas Jasper. Il n'était pas moi. Il ne pouvait savoir.

-Tu nous doit une explication, reprit Tanya.

_Tu es venu, de Forks, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Tu m'as demandé, ou plutôt je t'ai proposé de venir chasser. Tu as passé une heure a te jeter sur tous les animaux que tu voyais, sans un remords, sans une hésitation. Edward, Esmé a appelé. Tu nous caches quelque chose. Tu leur cache quelque chose. Tu _**te**_ caches de quelque chose. Tu fuis_.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais cru que je pouvais venir ici, en toute impunité, que je pourrais rester sans avoir de comptes à rendre, sans avoir à me justifier, et je réalisai que j'avais eu tort. Sur toute la ligne. Non seulement ils me poseraient des questions, mais ma famille avait demandé après moi. Esmé avait demandé après moi.

Je soupirai. J'hésitais. Je ne savais pas si leur confier ce qui l'était arrivé me permettrait d'y voir plus clair, si compter sur leur jugement m'amènerait à comprendre, à réaliser. Ce mot réveilla quelque chose dans mon esprit. Enfoui, depuis des lustres, protégé. Je n'avais songé à rien, je n'avais pas essayé de me représenter la scène. Les raisons, les raisons seules avaient éveillé mon intérêt.

Maintenant, je voyais. Je sentais, je comprenais. J'avais fait ce contre quoi je luttais, depuis quatre-vingts ans. J'avais voulu le sang de cette fille. J'avais voulu la tuer, pour des raisons égoïstes, pour mon propre plaisir. J'avais détruit la fine barrière qui me retenait encore à l'humanité. Et si je n'étais pas allé jusqu'au bout de mes actes, ce n'était que pur hasard. Je réalisais que j'avais pensé à l'acte le plus horrible qu'il me serait jamais donné de réaliser. J'avais essayé de tuer une innocente.

Je relevai la tête, pour affronter les regards inquiets des trois sœurs, et d'Eléazar. Je posai mon front sur mes paumes.

J'avais quitté tout ce que je connaissais pour une fille, une simple fille qui n'avait aucune raison pour s'introduire dans mon existence, qui n'avait aucunement le droit de changer ma personnalité. Une fille qui, si je n'avais fait que l'entrapercevoir, m'avait fait quitter ma famille, mes parents, mes frères, mes sœurs. Tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme, tout ce qui me permettait de me regarder dans un miroir.

Une partie de mon esprit ce concentra sur cette dernière pensée, et se mit à sourire d'une telle ironie. Le vampire qui se contemple dans un miroir. Si les problèmes que traitaient le reste de mon esprit n'étaient pas aussi décourageants, je serais parti d'un rire tonitruant. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je me tournais vers Tanya, la seule en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

-Tu as deviné. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort, de trop fort. Ma soif a failli prendre le dessus. J'ai fui.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu as résisté, a alors fait Irina. Tu ne l'as pas tué.

-Non.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de te blâmer, alors.

-J'ai voulu. J'ai voulu la tuer, j'ai voulu…

-Elle ?

La voix de Tanya semblait plus froide, mais je ne m'en aperçus pas immédiatement. Son regard était posé sur moi, semblant me jauger.

-Oui. Une nouvelle. Je…

-Tu as eu raison de nous le confier, dit Eléazar. Je crois que nous sommes à même de te comprendre. Tu as toujours ta chambre, ici.

-Pourquoi as tu quitté Forks ? reprit Irina, plus durement.

-Je l'ai expliqué. Je ne pouvais pas rester en sa présence, j'aurais … J'aurais fini par céder. Par tomber.

-Il t'aurait suffi de ne pas t'approcher d'elle.

Je me relevai, plus vivement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je me plantais face à Irina, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans une attitude menaçante, que j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir devant elle, devant eux.

-J'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle, je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Son odeur… ses cheveux.. son visage… je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle si elle demeure dans mon champ de vision, dans mon champ de pensée. Je cherche à me rapprocher d'elle, toujours.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de mes quatre interlocuteurs fixés sur moi, hésitant entre la peur, la colère, l'irritation… et l'incompréhension. Ce que je lisais dans les pensées de Tanya me glaça. Elle dut le remarquer car, à voix haute, elle en fit part à tout le monde.

-Edward. Es-tu sur de ce que tu dis ? Es tu sur d'avoir éprouvé tout cela ? Es-tu sur de savoir ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais… de savoir ce que cela implique ?

-Bien sur que non. D'une certaine manière, je sais que cela aura des répercussions sur ma façon de… me comporter. Si je reste près d'elle, à Forks. Je sais que je dois quitter Carlisle, Esmé et mes frères.

-Ce n'est qu'une humaine, Edward.

-C'est pour cela. C'est la créature dont je désire le plus le sang sur cette Terre. Elle n'est qu'une humaine parmi d'autres, mais…

Je compris alors, suite à cette réflexion, que ma réaction avait été totalement démesurée. Comme je l'avais si bien dit, elle n'était qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres. _Une Humaine. _Elle n'avait rien, rien de particulier. Qui était-elle pour me forcer à quitter ainsi ceux qui avaient construit ma vie ? Qui était-elle pour m'obliger à m'éloigner, m'éloigner de tout ce qui m'était familier ? Elle n'avait aucun droit sur moi, aucun droit de me toucher, de me diriger.

Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Je m'étais emballé, pour un rien. Parce qu'elle était nouvelle, parce que son odeur était un peu plus entraînante que celles des autres, je m'étais cru incapable de résister. Parce que son sang bouillonnait plus délicatement pour moi que celui des autres, je m'étais convaincu que j'en avais besoin, que je le voulais, tout simplement. Il était possible, après tout, que j'ai inventé tout cela. Que mes émotions, une fois n'est pas coutumes, aient pris le dessus sur ma raison. Il n'était pas imaginable qu'elle ait eu, que sa seule présence ait eu, sur moi, un impact aussi considérable. Je m'étais fourvoyé.

Ce n'était qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres. Une humaine qui ne méritait pas mon attention, qui ne méritait pas mon exil, qui ne méritait pas ma haine.

Je relevai la tête. Honteux.

-Je crois que ma réaction a été un peu disproportionnée.

Et d'un coup, le doute. Un doute affreux. Quelques secondes auparavant, j'avais mené un raisonnement, j'avais compris, j'avais cru comprendre la raison de mon exil. J'avais temporisé mes émotions, je les avait refoulées, tentant de leur trouver une signification, une justification. Au moment même où je tentais de le faire comprendre à Tanya, Eléazar, Kate et Irina, je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler. Je n'avais pas pu imaginer tout cela. Je n'avais pas pu, je n'aurais pas eu l'imagination nécessaire pour créer cette odeur, cette odeur parfaite que Bella Swan exhalait, ni les traits de son visage, ses traits, si doux, si… humains. Ni le battement de son cœur, à quelques centimètres de moi. De mes dents. De ma soif.

Ma soif… cette sensation de besoin, d'envie, je ne pouvais l'avoir imaginée. Je ne l'avais ressentie qu'une fois, une seule fois auparavant. Le jour de ma renaissance, le jour où, dans les bras de Carlisle, j'avais pris conscience de ce que j'étais devenu, de ce pourquoi je vivais, maintenant.

Bella Swan avait ravivé en moi cette sensation. Mais Carlisle n'avait pas été à mes cotés, prêt à m'aider, à m'épauler, à me contrer si besoin était. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été là. Mais le désir, le désir de sang avait été le même.

-A vrai dire, je pense que… que je ne suis pas capable d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé, car tout ceci s'est réellement passé, et…

Non, je n'étais pas capable de l'ignorer, d'ignorer quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Cette fille était envoûtante. Elle était étrange, tellement étrange qu'elle en devenait curieuse. Et le fait que je ne puisse lire dans ses pensées n'était pas la moindre de ses étrangetés.

Les autres me fixaient, sans comprendre. Ils m'avaient vu hésiter, d'abord persuadés que je m'étais fourvoyé, puis convaincu de la véracité de ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut Irina, qui, la première, rompit le silence. Aurais-je entendu ses pensées, avant qu'elle ne les formules, je n'aurais pas hésité à l'attaquer. J'étais tendu. Trop tendu. L'événement de la veille avait dilapidé toutes mes réserves de patience, de contrôle de moi même.

-Tu peux régler le problème rapidement, Edward Cullen. Si tu hésites, si tu attends, il te sera bien plus difficile de prendre une décision. Rentre chez toi. Rentre à Forks. Retourne au lycée, arrange toi pour qu'elle te suive, emmène la quelque part. Tue-la. Bois son sang.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !

Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais dit, enfin. Je l'avais crié, même. Tanya me fixa avec incompréhension, Eléazar avec respect, et peine aussi. Kate avait les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'importance du moment. Irina, elle, tint à peine compte de mon intervention, et continua sur sa lancée.

-Durant une période de ta vie, Edward, assassiner des humains ne t'a pas posé de problème. Nous avons tous vécu ça. Cela ne signifiera pas que tu changeras radicalement de vie. Tu vivras, tu vivras comme tu as toujours vécu, tu vivras avec une mort de plus sur la conscience. Il nous ait arrivé à tous de faillir, de nous laisser emporter par notre faim. Tu as beau être âgé, tu as beau avoir vécu, et te sentir plus fort que tous, plus fort que nous, tu ne peux pas résister à ta nature. Tu ne peux pas te retourner contre toi même.

Alors, une pensée de Tanya, dirigée vers Irina et dont je n'aurais jamais du avoir connaissance, s'imposa à moi. Je n'écoutais pas, mais j'entendis.

_Irina… Irina. N'as tu pas entendu, n'as tu pas compris ? Il n'a pas dit : «Je ne veux pas devenir un tueur, un monstre », ni même : « Je ne veux pas la tuer ». Il a dit : « Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ». il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, il n'a pas essayé de cacher ce qu'il pensait. Il a dit la vérité. _

Je fronçai les sourcils. La remarque de Tanya, empreinte d'une certaine tristesse, d'une mélancolie que je ne lui connaissais pas, me laissait perplexe. Quelques secondes passèrent, et je compris ce qu'elle insinuait.

-Tanya, tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire cela ! Bella Swan ! Elle est humaine ! Je ne peux pas… je ne suis pas…

Edward, cela fait cent dix ans, cent dix ans que tu vis, seul. Tu n'as pas trouvé qui tu voulais, qui te ressemblais, avec qui tu voudrais partager ta vie, parmi les vampires. Tu en as rencontré, tu en as vu, croisé, apprécié des dizaines, des centaines. J'ai la chance de me trouver parmi ceux que tu apprécie, du moins je le crois. Mais, malgré les avances de nombreuses jeunes filles, plus belles les unes que les autres, tu n'as jamais cédé. Tu ne t'es jamais choisi une compagne, et je dois dire que je l'ai regretté, moi-même. Tu as fréquenté un non moins grand nombre d'humains, d'humaines, sans jamais t'arrêter, jamais te retourner. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas t'attacher, parce que tu ne voulais pas être dépendant d'une humaine. Aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte que tu as besoin d'elle, d'elle en vie. Ce que tu t'es toujours refusé, s'offre à toi. Tu… tu aimes, Edward.

-Non. Je ne désire que son sang. Rien d'autre.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Pour l'instant. Tu as changé, Edward.

La signification de ses premières pensées fut plus claire, pour moi. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'insinuer que quelque chose s'était insinué en moi, près de moi. _Je sais aussi que cela t'a énormément changé. _La première fois, la première fois qu'elle m'avait parlé, en esprit, aujourd'hui. _Tu n'as pas failli, à en voir tes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas tout._ Encore, encore une insinuation, encore une réflexion qui s'éclairait.

Je secouai la tête. Je me contrôlais, je savais encore ce que je pensais ! Tanya avait tort, pour une fois, la première depuis bien longtemps.

-Et elle ? demanda alors mon amie. Que pense t-elle de toi ?

J'ouvris la bouche, sans savoir que dire. Je fus sauvé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je m'excusais, sachant que cela ne m'offrirait qu'un bref répit.

Alice. En dessous de son numéro, mon écran m'affichait une quinzaine d'appels manqués, de la part des différents membres de la famille. Tous sauf Carlisle. Et avec une nette avance pour le numéro d'Esmé. Néanmoins, c'était ma sœur qui m'appelait. N'aurait été la tension ambiante, j'aurais refusé son appel, comme l'avaient été tous les autres jusqu'à présent. Je collais l'appareil à mon oreille, agacé.

-Edward Cullen ! Siffla la voix d'Alice. Daigneras tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos précédents appels ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !

-Tu peux t'en douter. D'ailleurs, je suis sur que tu l'as déjà vu. Et que tu as également vu que, n'eussent été les circonstances, j'aurais refoulé ton appel.

-Et tu oses parler de circonstances ? Edward Anthony Masen, vous osez parlez de circonstances ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi, et toi seul, qui a ouvert cette situation ?

-Avais-tu un but précis en m'appelant, ou dois-je seulement m'attendre à une avalanche de reproches ?

-Si tu avais répondu plus tôt, peut-être aurais tu pu t'attendre à quelque chose d'autre ! Mais tu nous a ignoré ! Alors, nos considérations, nos sympathies, nos paroles de soutien, nos condoléances, tu peux te les…

-Je crois que j'ai assez bien compris l'idée, Alice. Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être ! Tu as de quoi !

-Maintenant que je t'ai adressé mes plus plates excuses, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte ? Edward, nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Enfin, nuança-t-elle, Esmé était folle, rongée par l'appréhension ! Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ton départ, et quand Carlisle lui a annoncé que tu étais passé le voir avant de t'en aller…

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Ça, tu peux le dire, oui ! Elle était folle de rage, de rage parce que, selon elle, tu avais pris la mauvaise décision, tu n'étais pas allée la voir avant de t'en aller alors qu'elle, et elle seule, aurait pu t'aider, te montrer que tu pouvais résister. De peur, aussi, parce que, d'après Carlisle, tu avais l'air un peu fou, un peu suicidaire, un peu… un peu dépassé par les évènements, oui, c'est ça ! Et parce que ni Jasper, ni Rose, ni Emmett, n'ont pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et moi, la seule qui savait quelque chose, j'avais juré de ne rien révéler, à personne ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quelle situation tu nous a mis, nous ! Dans quelle situation tu m'as mise, moi !

-Comment va Esmé ?

-Non, mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Elle était morte d'inquiétude !

-Alice. Je sais. Mais maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien, enfin ! Oui, je suppose, maintenant qu'elle sait que j'ai réussi à te parler ! Elle sait que tu n'es pas mort, que tu ne t'es pas rendu en Italie, ni dans le Sud, ni… Tu n'y es pas, Edward ? J'espère pour toi que tu n'y es pas ! Tu as dit à Carlisle que tu…

-Que j'allais à Denali. J'y suis.

-Edward Cullen ! J'espère pour toi que tu dis la vérité, parce que sinon…

-Alice, passe moi Esmé.

-Hum. Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

-Pardon ?

-Elle songe très sincèrement à te renier, à te chasser de la maison, à te tuer, si elle en était capable… En ce moment, je dois dire que c'est l'idée de manger tous les pumas de la région qui la tente le plus.

Je souris, ne doutant pas que je serais pardonné. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques jours. Esmé n'avait aucune patience quand cela concernait ses enfants, et moi en particulier. Mais elle n'étais pas rancunière. Une centaine d'années d'existence lui avait appris que les conflits étaient tenaces. Si chacun de nous tenait rigueur aux autres de leurs erreurs, de leurs débordements, personne ne s'adresserait plus jamais la parole.

-Très bien. Alice. Qu'as-tu vu, hier ?

-Rien.

-Alice. C'est soit maintenant, soit… Quand je reviendrais.

-Je crois que je vais choisir la deuxième option. Edward, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ma vision ne s'est pas réalisée. Et elle ne le sera sans doute jamais.

-Alice, cela a une grande importance. Pour moi. Et… je préfère le savoir, maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas t'annoncer cela au téléphone.

-Alice. As tu vu Bella Swan ?

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je pus entendre Alice respirer bruyamment, puis sa voix, couverte sans doute par sa main posée sur le combiné, s'adresser aux autres. Je ne perçus rapidement plus que des bruits de pas, rapides. Puis une porte qui claque. Alice s'était écartée. Très bien.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je… J'ai failli… Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je… Que je cède.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu.

-Pardon ?

-Tu… Tu avais cédé.

-Merci. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt.

Un nouveau silence. Si je n'avais su qu'elle était, du moins pour tout ce qui me concernait, insensible, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle pleurait. Si, bien évidemment, elle avait eu des larmes pour pleurer.

-Edward ?

-Je suis là.

-Je… Je suis fière de toi. Tu as résisté. Pourtant, ce que j'ai vu… Je n'aurais jamais du… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu réussirais. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire ça, mais… Bravo. Tu as pris la bonne décision.

-Je sais.

-Comment as tu fait ?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas, et pourtant, je voudrais savoir. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'une telle maîtrise de moi… Du moins, de ce coté là. J'ai lutté, Alice, j'ai lutté. J'ai eu peur d'échouer. On n'apprend jamais assez de nos erreurs. J'aurais du écouter Carlisle, quand il nous disait que ce n'était jamais facile, que nous étions à un pas d'échouer… De redevenir ce que nous sommes vraiment. Je ne pouvais savoir qu'il disait la vérité. Je prenais ses paroles pour des contes, doutant de leur authenticité. Je croyais qu'un homme, car il en est un, qui n'avait jamais failli, qui n'avait jamais été tenté au point de ne plus se contrôler et de faire, malgré tout, ce contre quoi il a toujours lutté, ce contre quoi il se protège… Je croyais qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas être conscient de l'appel, l'appel du sang… Il est plus sage que je ne croyais. En biologie, quand je ne savais pas quelle conduite adopter, entre celle qui me semblait juste et celle dont j'avais envie, incroyablement envie, c'est sa pensée qui m'a permis de résister. Je n'ai pas pu renoncer à tout ce qu'il m'avait appris, tout ce pour quoi il avait passé des années, seul, à chercher d'autres personnes qui pourraient comprendre ses idéaux… Je n'ai pas pu me détourner de tous ses conseils, de ces dizaines d'années pendant lesquelles il nous a aidés, nous obligeant à toutes ces privations… C'est pour lui que je l'ai fait, pour lui que je n'ai pas desserré les dents, que j'ai résisté. Pour qu'il puisse encore être fier de moi, qu'il n'ait pas honte de ce qu'il a créé… Je…

-Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, mon fils.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Bien sur. Alice avait passé le combiné à Carlisle, sachant à l'avance ce que j'allais dire. Je souris. Intérieurement, seulement. J'avais avoué plus à Carlisle que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais il était bon de savoir qu'il savait, enfin.

-Je n'aurais pas honte de toi, malgré tout ce que tu pourrais faire, reprit-il. Je n'aurais jamais honte car tu es mon fils. Tu as tes faiblesses. Nous avons tous nos moments de doute, de peine, d'hésitation. Je n'aurais pas même été déçu si tu avais échoué, aujourd'hui. Si tu avais choisi, de ton plein gré, une autre voie, peut-être, là, aurais-je été déçu, mais pas de toi. De moi seulement, pour ne pas avoir réussi à te faire partager mon point de vue. Mais là, tu as montré que tu n'avais nullement eu l'intention de renier mes convictions, nos convictions. Tu as montré que tu étais un homme. Que tu avais tes faiblesses, comme un homme. Qu'il t'arrivait de douter, comme un homme. Qu'il t'arrivais d'avoir peur, d'avoir honte, de ne pas te sentir à l'aise. Toujours, comme un hommes. Tu as eu à faire face à une décision, à un choix. Aucune des deux solutions n'était la bonne. Tu as choisi celle qui te faisait du mal, à toi, et non pas à elle. Et, en cela, tu as montré que tu étais plus qu'un homme. Je suis fier de toi.

La voix de Carlisle s'éteignit, et Alice reprit le combiné.

-Voilà, fit-elle. Carlisle est le seul à être positif vis à vis de toi.

-Comment-ça ?

-Rosalie te conseille de… de céder. De céder à tes passions, à tes envies. A tes pulsions.

Je rugis. Une fois de trop. Autour de moi, les regards se firent curieux. Eléazar me fixai sans mot dire, et pourtant je pouvais percevoir sa désapprobation. Irina était tout simplement étonnée, voulant savoir ce qui, ou qui, plus simplement, pouvais me faire réagir de cette manière. Kate, elle, semblait vouloir m'aider, m'aider à réfréner mes ardeurs. Tanya affichait un petit sourire triste, repensant à notre conversation précédente. Je secouai la tête, une nouvelle fois.

-Et les autres ? repris-je.

-Jasper te conseille de faire ce que tu veux. Ce qui, dans un sens, dans son sens, se rapporte à ce que dit Rosalie. Je…

-Je le comprends. Emmett ?

-Il tente de raisonner Rosalie… Jusqu'à un certain point. Lui pense aussi que tu devrai assumer. Bien qu'il ne te le conseille pas. Il est… assez confus. Il… Il dit qu'il a déjà ressenti cela. Deux fois.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'était il y a longtemps. La première fois, c'était à Paris, avec Rose. Il a croisé cette personne dans une allée, une allée déserte. La passion qu'il avait alors, sa fougue, l'ont convaincu de… se jeter sur elle. Je t'épargne les détails sordides, je sais que tu comprendras.

J'avais besoin de savoir, néanmoins. J'avais besoin de comprendre. J'avais réussi à m'écarter de Bella, à ne pas l'attaquer, mais au seul prix de mon départ. Emmett, lui, avait échoué. Et il ne semblait pas en retirer un grand plaisir. Au contraire. Il ne s'en était jamais vanté. Au contraire. Il avait toujours passé cet événement sous silence, comme honteux. Je sus alors que je ne voulais pas, que je ne pouvais pas devenir comme lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me cacher de mes actes. Je résisterais.

-Bien. Merci.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi.

-De tout. De ce coup de téléphone, de… Transmet mon bonjour à Esmé, si elle veut bien l'accueillir.

-Quand reviens-tu ?

-Je ne pense pas…

-Edward. Tu ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment. Tu ne peux pas jouer à cela.

-Je ne joue pas, Alice. Je ne pense pas être capable de…

-Oh, que si. Tu as intérêt à être de retour d'ici lundi prochain.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Edward Cullen, mon frère, nous n'allons pas canaliser Esmé pendant tout ce temps ! Tu ne peux pas fuir ta famille ainsi !

-Ce n'est pas vous que je fuis.

-Et qui est-elle, cette fillette, pour t'emmener loin de nous ? Cette Bella Swan a peut-être une odeur hors du commun, peut-être que son sang t'attire plus que tout, mais nous sommes ta famille ! Nous sommes, dix fois vingt fois plus important qu'elle à tes yeux !

Je souris devant la déclaration enflammée de ma sœur. Je m'apprêtais à répondre qu'il en allait de soi, mais quelque chose se bloqua dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de prononcer ces paroles. Je ne savais pas si, pour revoir ma famille et participer à sa vie, je pourrais aller au delà de Bella Swan, l'ignorant superbement.

-Je vais y réfléchir, Alice. Je te rappelle.

-Frère indigne !


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS :__ Tout le blabla de d'habitude, tous ces chers personnages appartiennenet à S. Meyer, à mon grand damne… Oui, oui, j'ai bien essayé de me les approprier mais ils ont pas voulu… )._

_REVIEWS :__ A la review super gentille qui me demandait si j'avais écrit d'autres nouvelles, la réponse est oui, et un roman aussi mais non je suis pas publiée ) (oui, oui, je suis une fille)_

_A tous les autres Merci. _

_Là, c'est un petit chapitre parce que je dois bosser mon bac en ce moment c'est pas la joie voilà. Bonne Lecture, j'essayerais de me rattraper la prochaine fois._

* * *

Je coupais la communication, refermant mon téléphone. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, convaincu que les regards posés sur moi s'écarteraient. Il n'en fut rien.

-Esmé a téléphoné ici, dit Eléazar. Tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. Elle voulait savoir si nous t'avions vus, si nous savions ce qui t'étais arrivé. Elle était… très perturbée.

-Je m'en doute.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Comme je l'ai dit à Alice, il me faut réfléchir. Je dois prendre mon temps, je dois… Je ne peux pas prendre de décision immédiatement.

-Rose est du même avis que moi ? fit alors Irina.

-Oui. Il fallait s'y attendre. Cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne.

-Je m'excuse. Tu dois prendre ta propre décision. Néanmoins, tu connais mon avis.

-Oui. Et il m'est précieux, au même titre que les vôtres.

Je me tournais vers le reste de la famille, interrogateur. Eléazar prit la parole le premier.

-Comme a dit Irina, tu dois choisir par toi même. Je ne peux pas te donner de bon conseil, je ne sais que trop bien ce que j'aurais fait dans ton cas. Néanmoins, je pense que tu n'es pas comme moi. C'est peut-être un bien.

-Et ?

-Tu ne l'as pas attaquée. La première fois, la rencontre est sans doute le plus dur à vivre. Si tu es allé au delà de cela, tu dois pouvoir résister une fois de plus. Je te conseille de retourner à Forks, de retourner la voir. Une fois que tu te sentiras prêt. Si tu es touché, une fois de plus, il ne te resteras plus qu'à un faire un choix entre la sauvegarder, ou la tuer.

-Kate ?

- Je ne pense pas être du meilleur conseil, moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais, au contraire de Tanya, Eléazar, ou même Irina, ressenti l'appel du sang de cette manière. Avant, je me nourrissait par besoin, par faim. Je n'ai jamais voulu boire le sang d'un homme, je n'ai jamais envisagé cette possibilité comme autre chose qu'un besoin, un devoir. Si tu as besoin du sang de cette fille pour te sentir mieux, bois le. Sinon, laisse là en paix. Et si tu as besoin de la voir, de savoir qui elle est… il te suffit de l'espionner, non ? Cela ne peut pas te poser problème. Tu peux rester à une distance respectable d'elle. Tout en la connaissant au travers de ses pensées. Tu es sans doute la personne pour qui tout cela est le plus facile. Mais je ne te juge pas. Je te conseille juste de vivre, avec elle, ou sans elle, mais loin d'elle.

Je ne savais trop que penser de ce qu'avait dit Kate. Elle était pour moi la plus sage et la plus calme des trois sœurs, mais savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais, véritablement jamais ressenti l'appel du sang était déconcertant. Quand à son dernier conseil… J'aurais voulu pouvoir crier que je n'entendais rien à ses pensées, que je ne savais pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle voulait, qui elle aimait. Mais je ne pouvais leur avouer ma faiblesse. Je me tournais alors vers la dernière, Tanya, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

_Es tu vraiment sur de vouloir entendre mon point de vue ?_

Je hochais la tête. Qu'aurait-elle voulu me cacher ? Si elle ne le disait pas, je le lirai. En tant que mon amie la plus proche, elle se devait de me confier ses idées, ses conseils.

Cependant, elle ne parla pas. Elle me laissa, de son plein gré, entendre dans son esprit ce qu'elle avait hésité à me révéler.

_D'un certain coté, mon point de vue se rapproche de celui de Kate. Je pense que tu as besoin de la présence de cette fille, au moins autant que de son sang. Tu ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment, Edward. Retourne à Forks. Retourne auprès de ta famille. Je ne te chasse pas d'ici, bien au contraire. Je souhaiterais, par mon égoïsme, que tu restes ici, que tu oublies l'odeur de cette fille, Carlisle, Esmé et les autres. Je souhaiterais que tu sois membre à part entière de notre clan. Mais tu as besoin de tes frères et sœurs, de ton père… de ta mère. Ce sont eux qui auront pour toi les meilleurs conseils. _

_Mais avant tout, avant de te donner mon conseil, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que pense cette fille. Ce qu'elle a pensé de toi, de ton attitude, car je sais que tu as du être exécrable. Ce n'est pas que je souhaite interférer dans ta vie, Edward. Mais si tu tiens à la revoir, à t'approche d'elle, tu dois être sur de ses pensées, de ses attentes._

Je quittai la pièce, rapidement. _Immature…_ je pouvais entendre les réflexions de Tanya. Je n'en avais pas envie, plus envie.

Les autres me suivirent des yeux, tandis que je montais le grand escalier de verre. La maison m'étais familière, très familière. Après tout, j'y avais déjà passé plusieurs dizaines d'années de ma vie.

J'arrivai devant une porte sombre, au dernier étage. Bruyamment, je la faisais glisser sur le coté, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Je souris. Rien n'avait changé.

J'allumai la lumière. Le canapé de cuir noir était repoussé contre un mur, loin de la porte. Mon piano, le premier que m'avait offert Carlisle, trônait au centre de la pièce. Je m'assis devant, et effleurai les touches du bout des doigts.

Noire. Blanche. Noire. Blanche. Noire.

Une régularité qui me frappait pour la première fois. Blanche ? Noire ? Autant de possibilités, séparées par un infime vide.

Noire, Blanche.

Mes yeux. Mes dents.

Noire. Blanche.

Ses cheveux. Sa peau.

Noire. Blanche.

Nos différence, nos points communs. Elle était humaine. Fragile.

Régularité de formes, aussi. Les plus fines, les plus courtes… Les plus belles. Les plus aiguisées, les plus dangereuses. Les plus sombres, les plus ombres. Maigre relief sur une mer de pureté.

Elle était la blanche. La plus banale, mais la plus attirante, aussi. La plus harmonieuse, la plus.. La plus douce. Les plus apaisantes. Si proche, si proche de moi, l'effilée touche noire la dangereuse, capable d'un seul effleurement de changer sa beauté en atrocité. Séparée de moi par un vide, un vide minime. Mais si ce vide se bouchait, si la séparation disparaissait, bande plutôt que succession, la cohérence de l'ensemble que nous formions serait rompue, ne laissant plus la place qu'à quelque chose de vide, d'inanimé.

Mes doigts suivirent mes yeux et se posèrent sur l'ivoire tremblant. Je n'appuyai pas, me contentant d'effleurer cette magnificence.

Nous étions ainsi. Différents, mais faisant partie du même ensemble. Un ensemble qu'on ne pouvait briser, qu'on ne pouvait rapprocher. Condamnés, pour poursuivre notre existence, à s'ignorer l'un l'autre. Nous étions un piano, un piano humain. Un piano monté pour satisfaire le plaisir d'une seule personne.

J'exerçai alors une plus forte pression sur l'une des touches. Le son qu'elle déclencha me remplit alors d'une émotion nouvelle, mais pas déplaisante. J'arrêtais. Les bruit se prolongea quelques instants, écho, souvenir d'une époque révolue. Lentement, je plaçai mon pied sur l'une des pédales. Elément moteur, âme de l'instrument.

Quelle était l'âme, quelle était l'essence même de notre coexistence ?

Je fermai les yeux. Trop longtemps. Trop longtemps que je me voilais la face, que j'essayais de me dire que les humains et les vampires ne devaient pas vivre ensemble. Je souris. J'étais seul. J'étais seul, et, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella Swan, j'étais heureux. Mes doigts se placèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les touches, et je les laissait faire, me contentant de les sentir virevolter au dessus du clavier sans le moindre son. Le silence. Le silence. Beau, mais triste. Comme notre vie. Belle, mais mélancolique. Belle, mais sombre. La rupture entre la quiétude, la paix, et la colère «était facile, trop facile à franchir. Bien plus qu'entre elle et moi.

J'appuyais une nouvelle fois mes doigts sur le clavier, et une douce mélodie envahit la pièce. Je l'écoutais, ne doutant pas qu'elle provenait de mes doigts. Je l'écoutais, respectueusement. Religieusement.

Bella Swan. Elle était celle qui avait inspiré cette chanson. Douce, triste, étonnante. Etrange. Impénétrable. Envoûtante, mais inaccessible.

Et mes sentiments étaient dérisoires face à cette mélodie. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais ici penché sur mon piano, la musique pour seule compagne. Mes pensées me quittaient au fur et à mesure que les mettait en complainte. Mes angoisses, mes peurs, mes craintes s'éteignaient, pour ne plus laisser en moi qu'un espoir un espoir infime, ridicule. Tenace.

Quand je plaquais le dernier accord, le changement fut brutal, rude. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à un tel choc. Je reçus de nouveau toutes mes pensées, tous mes débats intérieurs. Je me prenais la tête dans les mains, bouleversé.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre. Un soleil radieux éclairait la neige, irréelle métaphore des contradictions que je ruminais. Je m'approchais de la baie vitrée, savourant ce moment, ce moment de réalisme, de contemplation. Je posai mes paumes contre le verre, touchant, m'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de l'extérieur.

Mes doigts pâlirent, et se couvrirent de diamants. Je soupirai, à plusieurs reprises. En ce moment, en ce moment où je commençais à croire que tout était possible, on me rappelait que je n'étais pas un homme. Et que, jamais plus, je ne le serais.

Je me retournai, dos à la croisée. Je réfléchissais, bercé par la lumière du soleil. Du soleil… Ma chambre donnait à l'ouest. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était tard. Nous étions déjà le soir.

Le soir. Crépuscule. Renouveau, habitude. Déformation de l'immunité. Comme cette lumière tombante, je serais toujours le même. Comme ce soleil, j'avais disparu, pour mieux renaître. Un matin, un matin. Je n'en avais connu que deux dans ma vie. Et je ne me souvenais que d'un seul.

Je m'écartais. Rapidement, je disparus dans le couloir. Je pouvais entendre les autres, en bas. Pas inquiets. Pas anxieux. Ils m'avaient entendu jouer, jouer, sans m'arrêter, jamais, pendant une nuit et une journée entières. Je souris, je souris de cette considération. J'avais du les effrayer.

Avant d'avoir descendu trois marches, je me rendis compte que j'avais mis à profit ce temps, ce temps dont je n'avais pas eu conscience, pour trouver une réponse à mes interrogations. Je ne doutas plus de ce que j'allais faire. Il me faudrait du temps, du temps pour me reconstruire. Connaissant ma patience, il me faudrait à peine plus de deux jours. C'est l'esprit libre, presque heureux que je rejoignis Tanya et Kate dans le salon. Elles étaient seules, statufiées comme au moment de mon brusque départ. Je m'assis en face d'elles, et, enfin, leurs pupilles plus dorées que le soleil se tournèrent vers moi.

_Edward. Tu as arrêté de jouer. C'était magnifique. C'était pour elle ? _

Tanya, bien sur. Je la regardait, une petite moue sur le visage, avant de desserrer les lèvres, enfin.

-Pas pour elle. D'après elle.

Elle hocha la tête, ce pendant que Kate me souriait avec amusement, sollicitude, aussi.

-Où sont Eléazar et Irina ?

-Partis chasser. Ils ne reviendront pas avant quelques jours, ils sont partis assez loin. Irina avait besoin de s'aérer quelque peu. Et Eléazar ne demandait pas mieux qu'une longue partie de chasse. Pour… ne plus avoir à ressentir ta douleur.

Je baissais la tête, honteux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Il ne t'en veut pas. As tu pris une décision ?

-Je retourne à Forks. D'ici quelques jours. Le temps de chasser et de… tenter de réfréner toute envie de …

-Je comprends.

_Je le savais, Edward. Elle est devenue ta muse. Elle es devenue ce qui a le plus d'importance pour toi. Elle est devenu le sujet principal de tes pensées. Tu es prêt à tout pour elle. Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta condition. J'aurais tant aimé que ce ne soit pas pour elle, mais pour moi, que tu aie donné tout cela. Mais je t'assure que je ne serais pas jalouse. Jamais. Elle sera comme une sœur pour moi. _

-Je ne crois pas, fis-je alors. Tanya, nous avons parlé de ça hier ;il n'y a que deux raisons pour lesquelles elle occupe mon esprit.

J'allais me confier à elle, à elle et à Kate. Deux des personnes en lesquelles j'avais le plus confiance.

-La première, tu la connais. J'ai désiré son sang, et cela me met hors de moi. La seconde… est plus personnelle. Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Eléazar, ou à Irina. Non pas que cela soit gênant, mais… je préférerais que le moins grand nombre de personnes soient au courant.

-Bien sur.

La réponse de Kate avait fusé. Les seules personnes à qui elle se confiaient étaient sa famille, son clan, et je ne doutais pas qu'elle soit capable de cacher la vérité à un nombre plus réduit de personnes.

_Tu me prends pour qui ? _

Il y avait plus d'ironie dans les propos de Tanya, et je sentis qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de tout raconter à Emmett, Jasper ou Alice une quelconque histoire un peu croustillante sur leur frère. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

-Pas même Alice, Carlisle, ou qui que ce soit. Pas même quelqu'un de la famille. Du clan. Je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite.

-Si confidentiel, dis moi… Edward, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en nous. Si réellement tu ne veux pas que cela se sache… Personne n'en connaîtra un mot.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Il fallait que quelqu'un sache… Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, ni de quelle manière cela s'est produit. Le fait est que… Je ne parviens pas à lire ses pensées.

Incompréhension, d'abord. Puis panique. Dans leurs yeux, dans leurs esprits. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Tant d' effet, contenu dans une seule parole. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, de ne pas leur imposer cela. Elles étaient désemparées. Peut-être.. peut-être plus que moi. Je tentais de sourire, mais ne put esquisser qu'une grimace. Je tentais de prononcer un mot de plus, un mot pour les rassurer, mais aucun ne put franchir la barrière que formaient mes lèvres. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, geste inutile et dérisoire… Vaine tentation de protection. La portée de mes paroles me frappa pour la première fois. Elles sonnaient comme irrémédiables, insolubles. Etrangement inhabituelles. Mais la sensation, la sensation de peur, de dépit, de frustration ne l'était pas moins. Je frissonnai. A plusieurs reprises. Se pouvait-il que la chose soit véritablement ainsi ? Ne trouverais-je jamais une solution ? Cela signifiait-il que j'avais perdu une partie de mon don, de mes capacités ? Cela signifiait-il son déclin ? Mon déclin ? Je relevai le visage, pour voir les traits défaits de Tanya et de sa sœur.

-Nous n'attendions pas ce genre de déclaration, fit cette dernière d'un ton qu'elle voulait amusé, léger.

Il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée, tant la tension se lisait par delà ses apparences.

-Non, en effet, reprit Tanya, l'air bouleversée. En es-tu sur ?

-J'ai essayé. De nombreuses fois. Savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi , si elle me voyait comme un prédateur, comme un monstre, m'aurait sans douté aidé à me reprendre à ne pas la toucher. Mais… non. Rien. J'ai fixé son esprit, avec tant d'intensité que j'ai cru que jamais je n'en ressortirais. Mais je n'ai rien entendu, jamais. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… la panique que… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Il me semble cependant que tu arrives toujours à lire dans mon esprit, dans les autres esprits ?

-Il n'y a que celui de… Bella qui me pose problème.

-Elle est passé du statut de « Bella Swan » à celui de « Bella ». J'espère que tu l'as remarqué, Edward, fit Tanya, dans une dérisoire tentative de détendre la situation.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Tanya.

-Ce n'est pas… Si grave, Edward. Il existe une personne, une seule personne sur cette terre dont tu ne peux pas entendre les pensées. Il fallait qu'il y en ait une. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tu l'as trouvée.

-Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que je rencontre ce genre de personnes, Tanya ? Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que je rencontre, un jour, quelqu'un qui me serait étranger ?

-Ne parle pas de probabilités, de chiffres, Edward. Le monde ne se calcule pas, tu devrais le savoir. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que les vampires existent ? Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que toit, toi parmi tant d'autres, tu te retrouves transformé ? Ne parle pas de probabilités. Certaines choses arrivent, certaines choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Celle-ci en fait partie.

-Alors, ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ?

J'étais réellement époustouflé. Elle n'avait pas, une seule seconde, imaginé ce que cela représentait pour moi.

-Pour toi, Edward ? Pour toi ? Tu voudrais que je m'inquiètes pour toi ? ¨

-Pour qui d'autre ?

-C'est pour cette fille, Edward, que je devrais être inquiet ! Tu lui accordes tellement d'importance que tu ne sembles même pas réaliser qu'elle aussi peut avoir peur, douter… Lire dans ses pensées n'est pas pour toi un besoin ! Vivre l'est, pour elle. Et en ta présence, elle ne le peut librement. C'est toi, Edward, toi. Tu es un danger pour elle.

-Merci. Je le savais.

-Je… Je suis désolée.

-Non. Tu as dit ce que tu trouvais juste.

-Edward, je…

-Je vais chasser.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMERS : les mêmes que d'habitude, tous les perso sont à Stephenie Meyer et à personne d'autre…

REVIEWS : Pas besoin de blablater une heure, hein, elles me font toutes super plaisir, sans exception, même celles reçues à une heure du mat' )

OTHER THINGS : Je vais vraiment taffer cette semaine, donc je posterais encore demain, un autre petit chapitre cours et puis, le week end prochain mais pas entre temps je suis vraiment désolée (ma future carrière est en jeu S).

Encore une fois désolée de la longueur du chapitre, il va falloir que je me mette à taper plus vite )

* * *

Je sortis dans la neige, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je crus un instant que Tanya allait venir me rejoindre, sans doute le pensa t-elle elle aussi, mais elle n'en fit rien. C'est seul que je m'enfonçais dans les bois. Mes pieds laissaient des empreintes dans la neige, des empreintes profondes, cicatrices d'une douleur contenue.

Je savais que j'allais devoir rentrer, rapidement. Retrouver ma famille. Il fallait que je me nourrisse avant, pour pouvoir faire le trajet le plus calmement possible. Il faudrait que je me nourrisse une fois rentrer, pour pouvoir affronter les habitants de Forks.

Je ne m'accordai pas une minute de répit. Mes yeux étaient encore clairs, me nourrir ne représentait pas un besoin, mais une résolution. Comme j'étais seul, je pourrais favoriser le plaisir, le plaisir de la chasse, le plaisir d'attraper une proie difficile, de m'éloigner, de me retrouver seul avec le ciel, les bois et pas âme qui vive, du moins qui vive encore, en ma compagnie.

Je m'éloignais le plus possible de la maison, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Je ne voulais pas croiser d'humains, pas ce soir. Je me guidais à l'odorat, encore une fois. Il me fallut un petit quart d'heure avant de repérer une proie, une proie digne de ce nom. J'avais parcouru plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

Je la sentais, près de moi et loin à la fois. Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper. Il existait peu de félins, en Alaska, mais les quelques uns qui y vivaient, qui y vivaient encore, étaient parmi les plus féroces.

Je m'approchais lentement de ma proie, à pas mesurés, ne désirant pas l'effrayer. Pas encore. Une fois qu'elle fut en vue, je laissais ma respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Je m'arrêtai.

Il n'était pas grand, pas fin non plus. Je pouvais sentir, à quelques mètres, à quelques dizaines de mètres, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Calmement, presque lentement. Je secouai la tête. Je m'élançai.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer ma présence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, brièvement, et ses pattes se tendirent. A son tour, il bondit, flèche rousse dans le crépuscule.

Je le poursuivais, inlassablement. J'aurais pu ; j'aurais du le rattraper, mais je préférais attendre, attendre qu'il s'épuise. J'écoutais. Le bruit de son cœur aurait été perceptible à un homme, tant il était puissant. Un rythme dansant, enivrant. Accru par la peur, le peur que suscitait ma présence, son instinct de survie, aussi.

Je ne tardais pas à courir à sa hauteur. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, plus humain que celui que j'étais en cet instant. Je ne lisais pas ses pensées, je n'avais jamais essayé chez un animal que je chassais. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Un jeu fatal, pour lui.

Il continua sur quelques centaines de mètres, bondissant dans la neige, tentant de me détacher de lui. Je courai à ses cotés, toujours, sans jamais perdre son rythme. Nos pieds, mes pieds et ses pattes, se posaient en rythme sur le sol. Danse, chasse. Deux mots qui seraient à jamais liés dans mon esprit.

Je le laissais prendre un peu d'avance, tandis que son sang se faisait plus tentant dans ses veines. La course, la course précédent une chasse était toujours le moment de la journée, de la semaine, ou du mois, parfois, que je préférais. Je ne voulais pas le gâcher. J'étais plus bête qu'homme, le plaisir de la mort, de savoir ma proie acculée et aux prises avec sa peur, ses angoisses, étant le plus important. Je souris. J'étais emporté, emporté dans un tourbillon de sentiments tout sauf humains. Je me sentais libre, libre et fort.

Je décidai alors de mettre fin à ce petit jeu, notre petit jeu. Mon petit jeu. En quelques bonds, je rejoignis ma proie, avant de m'élancer sur son dos.

Elle s'écroula à terre tandis que je posai ma bouche contre son cou. Tout le plaisir avait disparu, souvenir transfiguré. Je ne pensais plus qu'à boire, boire encore.

Je n'étais pas assoiffé, et, pourtant, quand je me relevai, l'envie de me jeter sur une nouvelle proie dépassa toutes les autres.

Je cherchais quelques instants, avant de débusquer un jeune ours, sorti de sa tanière pour voir d'où provenait le bruit, sorti de sa tanière au mauvais moment. Je tournais la tête de son coté. Né au début de l'hiver, il n'avait pas encore vécu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir le printemps, la fonte, si rapide, des neiges. Il n'avait pas entendu les oiseaux chanter, il n'avait pas encore chassé, se contentant d'observer sa mère et de survivre sur ses réserves. Il n'avait pas aimé, il n'avait pas connu d'autres représentants de son espèce que sa mère. Il n'avait pas encore découvert son père, la joie des premiers combats, des douces nuits de l'été à vivre à l'air libre, pêchant avec les autres. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire liberté. Il était jeune, il était innocent.

Je me jetai sur lui.

Quand je me relevais, je pouvais sentir dans l'air l'apparition de l'aube. Le ciel s'éclaircissait imperceptiblement, minces traînées rosâtres dans l'immensité indigo. Une journée chaude, une journée ensoleillé s'annonçait de nouveau. La voiture de Carlisle me serait bien utile.

Je courus jusqu'au manoir de mes amis. Alors que je montais les marches menant à la porte, Kate s'avança sur le perron. M'apercevant, elle me sourit, avant de s'asseoir sur une marche. Mon regard se posa sur ses pieds. Ils étaient nus. La jeune femme, celle qui serait éternellement jeune, fixée pour l'éternité dans ses seize ans, leva sur moi des yeux tristes.

_Tu t'en vas déjà, Edward ? _

J'hésitai, avant de hocher négativement la tête. Elle me sourit et me fit signe de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Je pris place, calmement, étonné. Ses lèvres reprirent alors leur impassibilité habituelle. Elle posa la tête sur mon épaule, et je passai un bras autour des siennes, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait.

_Tanya est triste, Edward. Et moi aussi. _

Tanya, je pouvais le comprendre, bien que j'eus plus pensé qu'elle serait frustrée, déçue. En colère, aussi. Après tout, j'avais refusé la main tendue qu'elle m'offrait.

Mais elle, Kate, je ne pouvais le concevoir. Je m'écartai légèrement, tachant de saisir les expressions de son visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

_Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une bêtise, Edward. quelque chose que tu regretterais toute ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu puisses avoir honte, que tu puisses te reprocher. _

-Je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire du mal à ma famille, ou à vous.

_Je le sais, Edward. Ne pars pas tout de suite. Reste quelques jours, pour être sur de ce que tu vas faire. Je voudrais que tu repartes serein. Pas comme tu l'étais à ton arrivée, pas comme tu l'étais hier soir. _

-Bien sur. Je repartirais ce soir, dans la nuit.

_Je veux que tu sois heureux, Edward. Je pense que tout le monde le veut. Je veux aussi te proposer mon aide, comme tu me l'as offerte, imposée il y a tant d'années. Je veux te rendre le service que tu m'as rendu._

-Merci.

_Promets moi de m'appeler, si tu décides quoi que ce soit, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit d'insensé… Comme je l'ai fait._

-Je te le promets.

_Edward. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es le premier visage que j'ai vu, le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? _

Je me tournai vers elle, étonné. Non. Non, je ne savais pas. Tanya, Irina et Kate ayant été sœurs, tant dans leur vie humaine que dans leur vie vampirique, j'avais toujours cru que les premiers visages blancs qu'elles avaient vus avaient été ceux des deux autres, et de façon réciproque.

_Je ne vais pas te raconter une énième fois ce moment, mais… Même si je ne t'ai qu'entre aperçu, dans une ruelle, je me souviendrais toujours de cela. Tu es un frère, Edward, un frère pour Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett, mais aussi pour nous, les femmes du clan de Denali. Entre frères et sœurs, il est normal de s'inquiéter les uns pour les autres, non ?_

Je souriais.

-Et après, Carlisle dit que c'est moi qui ait été transformé trop jeune ! Kate, as-tu conscience de ce que tu dis ?

_Oui. Tout à fait. Ne ris pas, Edward. Je n'ai pas un esprit tellement enfantin. Tu es plus vieux que moi, mais tu as commis plus d'erreurs, je me permets de te le rappeler. _

-Hum. C'est petit, ça.

_Je suis mariée, moi, Edward. _

Je souris une nouvelle fois. Kate me faisait rire, plus que personne d'autre ici. Avais-je trop compté sur mon lien avec Tanya, et sous-estimé les autres ? M'étais-je concentré sur la mauvaise personne, celle, qui, au lieu de me comprendre, faisait redoubler ma fureur ?

-Tu parles, lui dis-je en éclatant de rire. Mariée ? Tu n'as même pas l'âge légal !

_Et c'est toi qui parle de petitesse ? _

Je la serrai dans mes bras heureux de constater que, si j'avais perdu un allié en la personne de Tanya, en m'énervant deux fois de suite contre elle sans raison, j'en avais gagné un par sa sœur.

_Tu attends le retour d'Irina et d'Eléazar avec nous ? _

-Non. Je suis désolé. Je veux être à Forks avant lundi, pouvoir me nourrir avant de regagner le lycée… Tous ces humains, tu sais…

_Cela doit être bien difficile pour vous, je commence m'en rendre compte. Respecter notre régime est facile, nous vivons à des dizaines de kilomètres des premières habitations humaines ! Tandis que vous… _

Je ne répondis pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'attendait pas que je dise quoi que ce soit. Elle avait juste besoin de sentir quelqu'un à coté d'elle, quelqu'un qui la soutienne, au sens premier du terme, qui ne fasse qu'écouter le bruit ,ô combien régulier, de sa petite respiration. J'avais besoin de la même chose, à la seule différence près qu'il e fallait un double soutien.

Nous passâmes quelques heures sur le perron, tous les deux, à regarder le jour se lever, enfin. La brève percée des nuages était une nuance d'espoir. Toujours, toujours il se relevait, le soleil. Bien qu'il ait abandonné la nuit à sa sœur, la lune, il semblait établir sa ronde, sans fin. Jour après jour. Il n'arrêtait jamais le cycle de sa vie. Comme nous.

Quand les rayons dorés commencèrent à nous caresser doucement la peau, réveillant les nuances de notre épiderme, je me levais, et pris la main de Kate dans la mienne, la petite dans la grande, la rassurée dans l'inquiète, la douce dans la dure. Une même couleur cependant, un même lien.

Nous rentrâmes dans le manoir. Kate me laissa dans l'entrée, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Je m'installais dans le salon, seul, attendant que quelqu'un daigne me rejoindre, attendant la suite, tout simplement.

Je rappelais Alice au cours de la journée pour l'informer de mon départ de Denali. Elle le prit avec joie, quoique avec un soupçon de pessimisme. A sa dernière phrase, m'enjoignant de ne pas rouler sans avoir dormi quelques heures, je répondis par un grognement.

Je ne vis pas Tanya de la journée. Qu'elle ai décidé de ne pas se montrer ou de ne pas me parler, le résultat aurait été le même. Je ne fis rien des quelques heures à Denali qui me restaient, me contentant de jeter un œil désintéressé sur la télévision, pendant que Kate, en petite sœur parfaite, me faisait la conversation.

Vint enfin, pour certains du moins, l'heure des adieux. Je ne pouvais dire aux deux sœurs quand je reviendrais… si je revenais… Je ne pouvais dire si je serais alors seul, ou accompagné de Carlisle et des autres. Rien n'était moins sur, moins prévisible, que mon retour en Alaska.

Kate me serra dans ses bras, avec plus de force que je ne m'y serais attendu. Je lui répondis avec toute la sincérité dont je fus capable, lui transmettant mes adieux à Irina et Eléazar. Elle me promit de les leur donner.

Quand je me retrouvais face à Tanya, elle me parut froide, si froide… Elle me bloquait, un sourire triste sur le visage, l'accès à ses pensées. Elle avait du appeler Alice. Je me rappelai de ne plus la laisser divulguer sa technique… Si le terme convenait.

Tanya me fixa quelques instants, semblant sur le point de pleurer. Ses lèvres pâles se serrèrent pour ne plus former qu'une ligne. Elle hocha la tête dans ma direction, et je lui rendis son salut, m'empêchant de la serrer contre moi comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Je montai dans ma voiture, dans celle de Carlisle, plus précisément. Je m'installai derrière le volant, et saluai une dernière fois les deux jeunes femmes de la main. Je mis le contact, enclenchait une vitesse, et démarrai.

Je ne tardais pas à accélérer, bien avant de me retrouver sur l'autoroute. Je mis un CD, et laissait la musique emplir l'habitacle, douce et réconfortante.

Je roulais moins vite que d'habitude, gardant une moyenne d'à peine trente kilomètres de plus que la limite autorisée.

Je n'arrivai à la frontière d'avec le Canada qu'au début de la matinée du vendredi. Je sortis du pays sans trop de problèmes. Je mis encore plus de temps à rallier les Etats-Unis. Quand je passais la limite de la ville de Forks, nous étions au milieu de l'après midi du samedi.

Je m'étais arrêté plus souvent que nécessaire pour tuer, sur le bord de la route, quelques petits animaux. Mis bout à bout, ils avaient permis à mes yeux de trouver une couleur ocre jamais encore atteinte.

C'est plein de résolutions, de joie, mais aussi d'appréhension que je me garai devant la villa. Je sortis de la voiture de Carlisle le plus lentement possible, vouant retarder la rencontre, que je sentais arriver, avec tous mes frères et sœurs.

Je refermai la portière derrière moi. Une odeur étrange m'envahit, une odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis quelques jours… celle de l'Homme. Tentante. Affreusement tentante. Magnifique, douce, envoûtante. Interdite.

Je fronçai les sourcils, irrité. J'étudiais alors les pensées, les pensées qui, si familières, s'offraient à moi. Je pus saisir Rose, en train de discuter avec Emmett dans leur chambre. Jasper, allongé en travers du lit qu'il partageait avec Alice, en train de penser, seul, heureux. Détendu. Carlisle, dans son bureau, entouré de ses dossiers médicaux, perdu dans ses ordonnances. Alice, dans ma chambre, en train de guetter, guetter ma venue par ma baie vitrée. Je soupirai. Rien n'avait changé.

Mes pas crissaient sur le gravier. Mélodie de douceur, d'étrangeté. Je glissai, plus que je ne marchais, en direction de l'entrée de la maison.

Envie des les revoir, de les serrer dans mes bras, tous. Même Emmett. Envie de les entendre, de leur sourire, enfin. Envie de reformer une famille. A chacun de mes pas, je sentais mon enthousiasme grandir.

Peur. Peur de les affronter, de les comprendre. De les entendre. Peur de les voir se fermer, se détourner. Se moquer. Encore. Peur de ne plus être seul. A chacun de mes pas, je sentais mon appréhension grandir.

Je montais les marches, une à une. Je poussai la porte, doucement, de ma main plus pâle que la lune.


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS : Je m'essouffle, je m'essouffle, je sens que je vais faire du copier coller… tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, ainsi que la trame, je ne fais qu'inventer les pensées d'Edward et ses réactions._

_REVIEWS : Merci, Merci. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à chaque fois mais voilà, je n'ai pas le courage, je préfère continuer l'histoire (je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une excuse, que je cherche à me défendre, et que c'est très mauvais)._

_OTHER THINGS : Pas grand chose aujourd'hui. Juste une petite citation, trouvée comme ça (merci frérot),qui, je trouve, va très bien avec l'histoire :_

**Des choses arrivent qui sont comme des questions. Une minute se passe, ou bien des années, et puis la vie répond.**

**A.Baricco**

* * *

Je tournai la poignée, d'un mouvement fluide. Souvenirs. Souvenirs de tous ces jours où j'avais, alors sans soucis, fait virevolter cette même poignée avant d'entrer. D'entrer chez moi.

Les yeux fermés, je me laissais envahir par l'odeur, l'odeur si ancienne et pourtant si présente dans mon esprit de ma famille. De ceux auprès desquels je voulais vivre. L'odeur d'Esmé. Je vis, je sentis ma mère dans la pièce avant même d'avoir relevé les paupières. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers moi, vers son fils et ce que j'y lisais aurait réjoui plus d'un jeune homme. Je souris.

Elle était postée près de mon piano, au milieu du salon. Son regard, tourné vers la fenêtre au moment où j'entrais, se posa un instant sur moi, avant de revenir à l'instrument. Elle effleura le corps du piano de ses doigts.

Je m'avançais vers elle, lentement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'avais mise, elle et toute la famille, dans une situation critique, douteuse, douloureuse. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre et à la prendre dans mes bras quand elle fit volte face. Je sursautais, mes pieds reculant de quelques centimètres. Peur. Inquiétude.

-Edward Cullen !

Sa voix résonna dans toute la maison. Avertissant par cela ceux de mes frères et sœurs à qui Alice n'avait pas déjà révélé mon retour.

Les yeux de ma mère étaient plus noirs que jamais, plus beaux, plus sombres, plus… profonds. Sa bouche, mince ligne vermeille, s'étirait douloureusement. J'avais honte, soudain. Honte de l'avoir fait souffrir, de l'avoir déçu. Mes pieds reculèrent de quelques pas.

-Oui, tu peux reculer, Edward Cullen. Recule !

Je la fixai sans comprendre. Je n'avais pas espéré une réaction positive de sa part, mais je ne savais pas je ne pouvais savoir qu'elle avait été affectée de mon départ à un tel point. Les traits de son visage se relâchèrent soudain, et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent. Je ne savais que faire. Tout était trop rapide. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, d'anticiper ses réactions… J'étais un homme, un homme face à sa mère. Un adolescent face à ses responsabilités.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je.. comme je souhaiterais que… Oh, je ne sais pas, je…

_Je souhaiterais t'embrasser, Edward, je souhaiterais te dire comme tu m'as manqué. Je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire comme je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour… sain et sauf. Je voudrais pouvoir, enfin, me débarrasser de mon inquiétude… Pour toi ! Pour toi seul ! Imagine ma réaction ! Emmett, pour la première fois depuis des années, incapable de rire de toi ! Rose, Rose, la première de tes sœurs, incapable de te comprendre, de t'aider ! Et Jasper ! Jasper, qui me dit avoir ressenti tout, en tout. Tout, absolument tout. Un mélange sans précédent de toutes les émotions que.. qu'un homme pourrait avoir ! Alice ! Parlons en, d'Alice ! Oh, elle qui savait tout, elle qui connaissait tes troubles, les raisons de ton départ, ta destination… Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Rien ! Imagine ma peine, un seul instant ! Rejetée par deux enfants ! Incapable, à mon tour, de savoir, de comprendre ! Carlisle, Carlisle qui me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tu étais passé le voir.. pourquoi lui, Edward, pourquoi lui ? Tu aurais pu venir me voir, me dire ! Je t'aurais aidé, je t'aurais conseillé, je t'aurais… je t'aurais supplié de rester ! Je veux te dir,e, Edward, à quel point tu m'as manqué… Toi. mon premier fils. _

_Mais non. Tu es un ingrat . Je voudrais avoir le pouvoir de te faire du mal, Edward, pour te montrer à quel point ton attitude était égoïste. Je voudrais que tu ressentes, enfin, tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! Tu n'as pas appelé, Edward. Tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes coups de téléphone ! Tu t'es bien moqué de savoir ce que l'on pensait de toi, si l'on s'inquiétait pour toi. tu n'as pas à faire cela, Edward. Tu as interdiction de faire du mal à ta famille, l'as tu oublié ? Ou ne penses tu ne plus appartenir à notre famille ? Pourquoi aller chez Tanya et les autres ? Nous étions là, nous ! Si tu avais un quelconque embarras, tu pouvais venir nous en parler, m'en parler, je… Non. Il vaut mieux que je ne te dise rien. tu ne dois pas savoir. Tu ne dois pas… Edward Cullen !_

Je la regardais avec inquiétude. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur le piano, qu'elle caressait toujours du bout des doigts. Elle releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Trop dur. Trop… personnel.

-Merci, fis-je alors, avec l'impression d'être un parfait hypocrite. Merci. Je… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… Maman.

Les mot réveilla en elle des souvenirs douloureux, que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître. Ivresse. Regrets d'un monde passé, regrets de l'absolu. Faiblesse, aussi. Faiblesse humaine. Les épaules d'Esmé se soulevèrent. Souvenirs heureux, aussi. La renaissance de chacun de nous. D'abord Rose, la première qu'elle ait vu devenir son enfant. Puis Emmett. Puis Alice, Alice et Jasper, si seuls, si perdus qu'elle avait trouvé dans leurs cœurs la place d'une mère. J'aurais voulu lui crier, enfin, que moi aussi, que moi aussi je la considérait comme ma mère, ma vraie mère… que je l'aimais. Je ne pus. J'étais trop lâche. Ces derniers mots étaient impossibles à prononcer.

Elle se cacha la tête dans les mains. Réflexe humain. Dépourvu de sens. Chargé d'émotion. Elle commença à pleurer, de ces larmes silencieuses et invisibles que nous avions tous. Ses sanglots n'en étaient que plus déchirants, plus… plus beaux. Plus humains.

Elle s'approcha de moi, rapidement, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, Edward ! On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas lire dans l'esprit des gens sans leur permission ? C'est très… Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman !

Voix douce. Il n'en existait pas de plus belle à mes oreilles. Larmes entrecoupées de rires. Sanglots retenus, amour dévoilé. Je serrai Esmé dans mes bras, la tête dans ses cheveux. Plus fort qu'un fils l'aurait fait.

Je ne puis dire combien de temps elle pleura sur mon épaule. Je ne la sentais pas. Je ne sentais que son chagrin, enfin apaisé. Sa liberté retrouvée.

-Promets moi, Edward, promets moi de ne jamais recommencer ! Ne pars plus ! Jamais ! Pour personne !

Je restai sans mot dire pendant quelques instants. Ma gorge se serrait. Je ne pouvais permettre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire, ce que j'allais dire… ce que j'allais ressentir.

-Je… Je te le promets. Je te promets de t'avertir la prochaine fois qu'une telle idée me prendra.

Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras. Elle savait. Elle savait que je lui cachait quelque chose, que je n'étais pas parti pour rien. Elle s'écarta un peu. Assez pour voir mon visage.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Non seulement tu t'en vas pour une raison obscure, mais en plus, une fois rentrée tu refuses de me la dévoiler !

-Je… Plus tard…

-Il n'y a pas de plus tard qui tienne, jeune homme. J'exige de savoir immédiatement pourquoi tu nous a abandonnés, avant de nous revenir, mélancolique et attristé !

-Je ne peux pas…

-Qu'ais-je entendu ? Un refus ?

-Je dois voir Alice.

Je m'éloignait, conscient de l'avoir blessée. Elle me regarda monter les escaliers avec un petit sourire triste. A peine plus qu'une moue. Mon cœur, mon cœur mort depuis une centaine d'années, se serra. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine.

Emotion intense. Joie… Je ne puis dire ce qu'un serrement, un pincement, ou un choc dans cette partie de ma poitrine m'avait apporté. J'avais peur. Peur de redevenir humain. Envie, aussi. Mais je savais que cette hypothèse était exclue. Cela signifiait-il que j'avais franchi une étape ? Que j'étais capable, à nouveau, de penser, de connaître comme un humain ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui me laissaient perplexe.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Alice se tenait dans ma chambre. Sur mon canapé. Allongé en travers, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Un poème arabe dans la tête.

Elle se releva alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, conscient de la futilité de la chose. Si quelqu'un désirait nous entendre, bien que ce ne soit pas la politique en vigueur dans la famille, il suffisait qu'il tende un peu l'oreille, de la pièce où il était. Je m'approchai pourtant de ma sœur le plus calmement possible.

-Edward, me salua t-elle.

-Alice.

-Ils le prendront bien. Surtout Esmé. Carlisle le sait déjà, et il est fier de toi. Elle aura la même réaction.

-Pardon ?

-Ta révélation, frère. Le fait que tu … que tu aie failli succomber au pouvoir de… à l'odeur de Bella Swan.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, avant de m'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

-C'est fini, Edward.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vois plus… Je ne vois plus ce que j'ai vu.

Je me redressai. Bouffée d'espoir. Je la laissai m'envahir tout entier. Je la sentis, partout. Dans ma tête. Une à une, les angoisses disparurent, pour ne plus laisser en moi qu'un souvenir, un souvenir doux et amer à la fois. Doux, de la joie de se savoir libéré, plus fort, plus grand. Plus sur, aussi. Amer. De la couleur de l'aube. Un nouvel espoir, un nouveau doute. J'étais capable. Mais j'avasi lutté. Et les traces de ma lutte, tant intérieure qu'extérieure, se ressentaient encore. En moi. Dans mes amitiés. Avec Tanya. Avec Kate.avec Esmé, avec ma mère aussi.

-Qu'avais-tu vu, Alice ?

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ça l'est. Ça le sera de toute façon, Alice. Quoi que tu ai vu.

Elle parut hésiter, une dizaine de secondes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, rais noirs sur sa peau blanche –je pensais au piano, encore. Tout semblait me ramener au passé. Une petite moue apparu sur son visage de lutin. Un soupir, un dernier soupir, et les barrières de sinon esprit retombèrent, futile protection évaporée.

_La nuit. Une nuit claire. Un plafond d'étoiles, toutes plus sobres les unes que les autres. Pas traces de la lune. Juste le ciel, le ciel fantastique, et moi. Une nuit comme je les aimait, une nuit propice à la chasse. Mes nuits préférées. _

_J'étais debout. Debout, et grand. Ma peau, blanche sur fond noir, ivoire sur l'ébène, seule tache lumineuse sur la terre. Non pas que je fus seul. _

_Sol humide. Je me glissais vers lui, assoiffé. Mes yeux n'étaient plus que deux taches lumineuses dans la nuit. _

_Sol familier. Un parking. Un parking que je n'avais jamais vu de nuit. Le parking du lycée. Je m'allongeai sur lui, comblé. Repus. Heureux. _

_Je souriais. Sourire diabolique. Sourire béat, satisfait. Mes dents blanches étincelaient, plus pâles que tout, plus… Rouges. Elles n'étaient pas blanches. _

_Elles n'étaient pas les seules à briller d'une nuance assassine. Meurtrière. Pourpre. Mes yeux. L'éclair que j'avais vu dans mes iris, quelques jours plus tôt, avait pris possession de mon œil. _

_Appel de sang. Amour du sang. Besoin de sang. Goût, goût du sang, encore. Du sang humain. _

_J'étais la seule personne à être vivante dans ce tableau. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu un cœur qui battait. _

_Elle était là, allongée sur le sol. Pâle. Pâle comme la mort, qui, un matin d'hiver, s'avancerait dans une contrée gelée. Pâle comme moi, aussi. _

_Nos deux cœurs silencieux à l'unisson. Les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. _

_Bella Swan et Edward Cullen. La proie et le chasseur. La victime et le meurtrier. _

_Ses grands yeux noirs étaient ouverts, ouverts sur moi, sur le monde qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. J'étais heureux, à ses cotés. Heureux parce que je ne ressentais plus l'appel du sang. J'arrivais à lui tenir compagnie. _

_Son cou… son cou était si blanc, si immaculé. Parfait. Le cou d'une vierge, d'une déesse à jamais représentée. A une exception près. Les cous des vierges ne portent pas de traces de dents, les traces de mes dents. _

_Elle était morte. Morte par ma faute, morte par moi. Par ma nature, par ma soif. Par ma violence. _

_Je l'avais tuée, je l'avais vidée de on sang pour mon plaisir égoïste. _

_Je l'avais tuée parce que je désirais son sang, et maintenant, je riais à gorge déployée. J'étais maître d'elle, maître de celle qui avait tenté de détruire mon existence. Je l'avais vaincue. J'étais libre_.

Je sortis de l'esprit d'Alice. Vite. Je ne voulais plus, je ne pouvais plus voir cette scène. Je ne l'avais pas fait. Je n'avais pas pu faire ça, je ne pouvais pas… J'étais parti à Denali pour éviter cela.

-Edward ?

La voix d'Alice était inquiète, trop inquiète. Elle me regardait de coté, la tête penchée. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une grimace de frayeur.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, Alice. Je n'ai pas tué Bella Swan ! Je te l'assure, je… Non ! Je ne peux pas.. je ne voulais pas !

-Edward !

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas… J'étais parti à Denali, je…

-Edward !

Le visage de ma sœur était effrayé, cette fois-ci. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je ne savais pas que dire, pas que faire.

Si je l'avais tuée.. Je n'avais pas voulu ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, juste lui parler, et encore… être à coté d'elle, respirer son odeur… Résister.

-Edward ! Tu ne l'as pas tuée. Qu'est-ce que… C'est la vision que j'ai eu. Lundi. Mais elle ne s'est pas réalisée, Edward. Tu es bien parti pour Denali.

-Je…

-Tu es complètement dérangé, mon pauvre frère ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du t'en faire part !

-Alice. C'est bon. J'ai… eu peur.

-Je sais.

-Comment sais-tu que cela ne va pas se réaliser ? Que ce n'était pas la vision de ce qui allait se passer cette semaine, mais dans quelques jours ?

-Mes visions ont changé.

-Que vois-tu ?

-Non.

-Alice.

-Je ne peux pas. Tu es suffisamment ému comme ça.

-Alice, c'est important.

-Tu ne vas pas l'attaquer dans les jours qui viennent. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Tu es sure ?

-Le futur fluctue. Mais si tu ne commets pas d'acte irréfléchi, alors oui, je suis sure que cela va se passer de cette façon.

-Jamais ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Je comprends.

Je ne comprenais pas. Le doute s'était insinué en moi. J'avais vu, j'avais vu ce que j'aurais pu faire, ce que j'aurais du faire. Le monstre que j'étais devenu, l'image de moi que m'avait renvoyé cette vision m'avait dégoûté. Maintenant que je savais ce que j'aurais pu faire… je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'attaquer, à voir en face de moi, dans un miroir, ces yeux écarlates, et ce sourire… ce sourire de dément, ce sourire de ravissement… je ne voulais plus être un monstre. Je ne pouvais plus l'être.

J'aimais l'odeur de son sang. Je voulais l'avoir auprès de moi. Longtemps. Pourvoir le sentir. L'écouter. L'apprécier. De loin.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de…

-Bien sur.

-Et ?

-Je pense qu'il faut que tu racontes, à tout le monde, ce qui t'es arrivé.

* * *

Je l'avais fait. Je leur avait dit, à tous. Ils m'avaient écouté, avec plus ou moins de patience, plus ou moins de compassion.

Ils savaient, Alice leur avait dit que j'avais été tenté. Ils l'avaient deviné, aussi. Mais ils n'étaient pas au courant de la teneur de cette tentation, de l'importance qu'avait pris le désir en moi.

Je leur avait dit, tout. Mon attirance, mes résolutions, les épisodes de mon passage à Denali. Je n'avais tu qu'une chose. La plus personnelle.

J'avais pu entendre leur frustration, quand je leur avait dit que je ne souhaitais pas leur révéler les pensées de Bella. Leur incompréhension, aussi. Tout avait été plus facile à supporter que leur déception à l'idée de ma faiblesse.

Esmé m'avait pris dans ses bras, heureuse que je me sois, enfin, confié à elle. Son étreinte avait été brève, mais chargée de confiance.

La réaction de Rose n'avait pas différé de ce qu'Alice m'avait confié. Elle avait beau en savoir plus, maintenant, elle ne tenait pas à ce que je mette une humaine en danger constant. Autant en finir tout de suite et ne plus y penser, la tuer sans qu'elle souffre sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre.

Jasper avait été absent, tout au long de la conversation, comme inconscient de mes émotions. Je savais pourtant que lui, parmi tous les autres, pouvait comprendre, pouvait sentir comment je m'étais comporté, comment je… J'aurais voulu réagir.

Etonnamment, Emmett avait été le plus compréhensif. Lui, si jovial, si simple d'habitude, m'avait écouté, les traits déchirés par la souffrance.

Je savais tout de leurs sentiments, envers moi, envers elle. J'étais seul, dans ma chambre, en cette nuit du samedi. Seul, pouvant réfléchir tout mon saoul.

Rose frappa à ma porte avant que le soleil ne se soit levé. Je compris. Si il fallait que je retourne au lycée e lendemain, je devais être prêt, prêt à affronter tous ces humains, et ELLE en particulier.

Je me levai, et la suivis.

Nous passâmes la journée à chasser. Tous, ensemble, comme une famille. C'était une belle journée. Le calme primait.

Nous ne rentrâmes pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Chacun rentra dans ses appartements, plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins comblé. Je m'installai devant le piano, seul dans le grand salon, et rejouais, à l'oreille, ce que j'avais commencé Denali.

Au matin, Esmé vint me rejoindre, et resta ainsi, quelques instants, debout à coté du piano, attentive aux mouvements de mes doigts. Je souriais.

D'un coup ils furent tous là, tous prêts au départ. Je me levai, enfin, et attrapai les clés de la voiture. Je me glissai dans l'habitacle, repsirant plus bruyamment que d'habitude.

Alice posa une main sur mon épaule, tout en me signifiant que tout se passerait bien… du moment que je ne commettais pas de bévue.

_Il neige, Edward,_ fit elle alors que je sortais du chemin.

Je me tournai vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce que cela impliquait, ce que ce détail avait de si important.

_Edward. N'as tu pas oublié quelque chose ? _

Je la fixai, inquiet.

_Je sais bien que tu n'es pas sensible au froid, mais circuler en chemise n'est peut-être pas le moyen le plus efficace de se fondre dans la masse. _

Je souris. En effet. J'allais chercher une veste, avant de redescendre et de reprendre le volant. En effet. Cela faisait plus humain.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit chapitre qui résulte d'une fâcheuse tendance à la procrastination… Non, je viens de passer mon oral (Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe sur les Lettres Persanes de Montesquieu ? Le texte (avec Rousseau) qui m'inspirait le moins ? Bref, je suis maudite. Oui, oui) et mon écrit blancs de français (à un mois des vraies épreuves, ils sont trop forts !!).

Donc voilà, je vous livre ce chapitre, plutôt court, en vous assurant qu'un autre viendra dans l'après midi (si je ne me casse pas le poignet au tennis) ou dans la soirée, au plus tard demain matin.

DISCLAIMERS : Suis-je obliger de rappeler que rien n'est à moi, et tout à Stephenie Meyer ? Oui, jeune fille, tu l'es. Vraiment ? Si tu ne le fais pas, tu subiras les foudres du ciel. Ah, oui ? Alors, ben, je le fais. (Ouch. Il faut que je me soigne).

REVIEWS : Merci. A tous, encore une fois. J'adore ouvrir msn et voir « Vous avez 7 messages non-lus ». C'est très plaisant. Et très gentil. (Non, non, je ne suis pas dépendante)

* * *

Le parking fut une première étape. Celle d'une réconciliation d'avec le monde des humains, que j'avais osé fuir. Chaque silhouette se découpait sur le bitume, sensation étrange. Je les percevais, ils ne faisaient pas attention, pas plus que d'habitude, du moins, à ma présence. Une certaine frustration m'envahit, et je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas désirer, décemment, qu'ils s'intéressent à moi.

Je me séparai de mes frères et sœurs, et me rendis à mon premier cours, la tête embrumée par le soudain afflux d'odeurs. Je cherchais la sienne, égoïstement, parmi toutes celles qui s'approchaient de moi.

Je ne pus la toucher, je ne pus ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Ni son odeur, ni elle. J'avais beau la traquer, je ne la trouvais pas. Elle restait hors de portée.

Alors que je m'asseyais à une table seule, au fond de la classe d'espagnol, je décidais de l'espionner. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était… Si elle avait pu me pardonner de ma réaction de la dernière fois. Par les pensées, je serais protégé. Je n'aurais pas à craindre la réaction de mon corps, de mon cœur.

Je commençai mes investigations par Eric Yorkie. Il était en classe d'anglais avec elle. Non que je connaisse son emploi du temps par cœur, non que je sache exactement où, et avec qui elle se trouvait, mais je m'étais renseigné. Au cas où.

Comme tous les autres, il s'intéressait uniquement au test sur les Hauts de Hurlevent qu'il avait devant lui. Je souris. La littérature serait toujours trop facile.

Rapidement, cependant, je ravalais mon sourire.

_Elle est assise à coté de Newton… Encore une fois… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il à de plus, ce qu'il a de mieux que moi ! Après tout, j'ai été le premier à lui adresser la parole ! _

Jalousie humaine. Sentiment le plus vain, le plus méprisable aussi. Le plus naturel. Les poils de mes bras se dressèrent, tandis que je fermais les yeux. Oui. Moi aussi. Et encore, ce n'était rien. Je ne faisais que l'imaginer aux cotés de Mike Newton. Je ne la voyais pas. Je ne pouvais… Rien. Ils étaient humains. J'étais différent. Je le serais toujours. Mais je ressentirais la même chose qu'eux, dix fois plus fort, peut-être.

L'heure passa, vite. Plus vite que je ne m'y serais attendu. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'appesantir sur tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je parvenais à la revoir… A lui parler.

Je sortis, rapidement, et me précipitai dans le bâtiment où elle avait cours. Je me savais vil, je me savais lâche. Malhonnête.

Elle ne me vit pas. Je ne me cachai pas. Je la regardai sortir de sa salle, lentement, en grande discussion avec Newton.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Etait-il possible qu'elle le jugea… Intéressant ?

Je secouai la tête. Non. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Le genre de filles qui pourraient être amies avec Newton… et pourtant…

Mes yeux la suivaient, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Je la voyais, de loin, échanger quelques mots avec d'autres… je ne savais pas, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait. Intolérable attente.

La matinée s'écoula. Lentement. Jamais je ne me retrouvais plus près d'elle qu'à la fin de notre première heure. Jamais je n'humais son parfum. Je commençais à croire, et cela ne pouvait que me réconforter, que je l'avais inventé.

De toutes parts, de toutes pièces. Mais cela aurait été facile. Trop facile.

Je sortis de mon dernier cours quelques minutes en avance. A peine avais-je passé la porte qu'une sensation étrange envahit le coté droit de mon visage. Je penchai la tête. Emmett.

Il se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, sur le parking gelé. Une expression moqueuse, enjouée sur le visage.

_Alors, Edward Cullen, on rêvasse ? Tu vas voir !_

_Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Quand apprendras-tu à contrôler tes pensées ? Tu sais très bien qu'il sait déjà ce que tu as prévu de faire… ! _

Jasper. Quelques mètres en retrait, le même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. A mon tour, je me baissai, et ramassai une poignée de neige.

_Attention, Jasper !_

Alice.

_Viens, sœurette, je ne tiens pas à me faire attaquer. Pas aujourd'hui. Rentrons. Ils nous rejoindrons après. _

Rose.

Jasper s'ébrouait déjà, ses cheveux blonds lui dégoulinant dans le cou. Il riait. Son regard se fit mauvais tandis qu'il se jetait sur Emmett. Enfin, qu'il lui jetait un nouveau projectile.

La bataille qui s'ensuivit, si elle ne dura que quelques minutes, fut épique. Parce que quelques élèves –un certain nombre, à vrai dire- nous fixaient, nous nous efforçâmes de maintenir une allure, et une force, admissibles. Pour une fois, la carrure d'Emmett ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours, bien au contraire.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps à l'extérieur. Alice et Rose s'impatientaient, déjà dans la cantine. C'est trempés, et de bonne humeur, que nous rentrâmes. J'avais, enfin, oublié tous mes soucis.

Le passage obligatoire devant la nourriture était devenu un rituel, pour Emmett, Jasper et moi. Presque un jeu. Emmett, tenant à sa réputation d'athlète, remplissait chaque jour son plateau d'un nombre improbable d'aliments. Jasper, lui, se contentait d'observer et de prendre ce qui pourrait ressembler le plus à l'alimentation d'un étudiant… D'un étudiant normal. Quand à moi, je restreignais le plus possible ce que je prenais, laissant à Jasper et Emmett le soin de se distinguer.

Nous rejoignîmes Rose et Alice en quelques secondes, sous les regards, encre une fois curieux, de nos condisciples. Bien. Rien n'avait changé. L'arrivée de Bella Swan à Forks n'avait pas fait cessé notre incroyable popularité. Ce mot… Je l'utilisais faute de mieux. Nous n'étions pas populaires, pas au sens où les lycéens l'entendent d'habitude. Nous étions simplement les plus regardés, les plus enviés, mais aussi les plus détestés. Aucun d'eux cependant ne pouvait nier avoir, une fois au moins, posé le regard sur nous.

Quand Emmett s'assit près de sa femme, celle-ci se recula de quelques centimètres, les sourcils froncés, se replongeant immédiatement après dans sa grand conversation avec Alice. Il fit une petite moue, avant de s'ébrouer, longuement, à ses cotés.

Malgré elle, Rose laissa échapper un petit rire. Celui-ci envahit bientôt la table, et nous ne pûmes nous arrêter.

Je pouvais entendre les réflexions de tous les adolescents qui nous entouraient, et qui, une fois de plus, semblaient surpris par notre attitude.

_Les Cullen. Ils rient ! _

_Non, ce n'est pas possibles, ils…_

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ils sont… étranges._

Je souris, me retenant cependant de soupirer. L'attention qu'ils nous témoignaient était lassante. Pour la première fois, peut-être, depuis des semaines, nous avions une attitude normale, humaine. Et c'est là qu'ils nous trouvaient différents. C'était risible.

_Pourquoi est-ce que Bella le fixe, encore ? _

Je n'avais pas prémédité de relever les yeux, ni de m'intéresser à elle plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre pendant le déjeuner. Une heure en biologie me suffirait amplement. Mais il avait fallu que son amie, Jessica Stanley, me hurle ceci.

Je relevai la tête, pour me heurter à son regard, doux, mais inquiet. Je ne compris pas.

_Oh, mon dieu, Bella, il te regarde aussi ! Comme si il avait su qu'on parlait de lui ! _

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir comme elle s'approchait de la réalité.

_En colère ? Non, il n'a pas l'air en colère ? Pourquoi le serait-il, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense ça ? Elle est complètement parano ! _

En colère ? Non, elle n'était pas parano. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que je reprenne mon attitude du lundi précédent. Attitude futile.

_Bien sur que non, il ne l'apprécie pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer ? Il n'aime personne, personne dans cette ville. Enfin… Il n'en connaît pas un seul assez bien pour s'intéresser à lui. Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'il l'apprécie, elle ? _

Pour son bien. Elle était donc aveugle ? Si je ne m'intéressai à personne, si j'avais toujours refusé de parler, de m'insérer dans un groupe quelconque, c'était pour leur bien !

_En tout cas, il la regarde encore. Quoi ? Pourquoi arrêter ? Ah… _

Ah… Ah, quoi ? Arrêter quoi ?

Je continuai de la fixer, elle. Ses amis ne m'intéressaient plus guère. Leurs pensées étaient toutes si basses, si ridicules, aurais-je pu dire, qu'ils ne méritaient pas mon intérêt. Elle, par contre…

Je la détaillai, encore et encore.

Elle avait placé ses cheveux bruns devant son visage, comme pour se cacher. Se protéger. De moi ?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en faisant ceci elle ne faisait qu'augmenter mon intérêt. Je voulais percer ce voile, ce voile noir qu'elle avait placé sur elle, sur ses traits. Ses attraits.

Je m'étonnai moi même d'une telle pensée. Je n'avais jamais songé à elle comme une fille, comme une femme. Seulement comme une proie. Et je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas son sang, son seul sang qui attirait mon… ma…. Qui m'attirait chez elle.

Elle souriait. Elle riait, à une plaisanterie de Mike Newton. Ses yeux toujours baissés, elle ne le regardait pas. Elle ne faisait qu'écouter. Elle ne parlait pas. Peu. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, pour la première fois, je me concentrai, de manière à savoir ce qu'elle avais dit. Si je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, alors je saurais ce qu'elle ne taisait pas.

Mais ses lèvres bougèrent à peine, plus silencieuses que jamais. Elle avait parlé, d'une voix basse, si basse que je n'avais pu entendre. Brouhaha. Je maudissais ces humains, ces humains insignifiants qui s'interposaient entre mes désirs et moi.

Elle releva la tête, lançant un petit regard de mon coté, sans paraître le vouloir, ni même comprendre son geste. Je détournai les yeux, tout de suite. Je ne pus savoir si elle avait remarqué mon intérêt.

Ses yeux n'avaient fait que survoler notre table, et pourtant j'espérais qu'elle s'était intéressée à nous. A moi.

Je ne savais pourquoi je souhaitais ça. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, de vouloir l'intention d'un humain. D'une humaine.

-Edward ?

-Alice ?

Je me détournai de Bella Swan, à contrecœur. Ma sœur levait vers moi des yeux confiants. Je regrettai d'avoir abandonné mon examen de Bella. Quand mes yeux, plus vifs que jamais, se posèrent de nouveau sur sa table, elle se levait. Je ne voyais rien d'autre d'elle que son dos. Elle saisit son sac, le passa à son épaule, avant de saisir son plateau du bout des doigts. J'épiais chacun de ses gestes, avec l'intérêt d'un collectionneur. Tout ce qu'elle faisait m'étonnait. Je la vis sourire, une dernière fois, avant de se détourner, une simple bouteille de limonade posée sur son plateau. Je la regardais partir, triste et heureux à la fois.

Elle suivit les autres, Newton à leur tête, et déposé son plateau, avant de sortir. Une fin. Une nouvelle fin.

J'attendis quelques minutes, avant de quitter ma chaise à mon tour. Emmett et Alice me fixèrent quelques secondes. L'examen de Jasper fut plus long. Rosalie ne daigna pas jeter sur moi le moindre regard.

_Ne fais pas de bêtise, Edward. _

_Tu n'as qu'une heure à passer. Tu peux aussi sécher. _

_Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai rien vu. Il ne se passera rien, aujourd'hui. _

Je clignai de l'œil en direction de ma sœur, avant de saisir mon plateau par une main et de me diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

Elveleie (Non, non, ce n'est pas mon prénom).

PS : Signer donne une impression de Grandeur... Ok, ok, je me tais et j'écris

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Re-Bonjour (remarquez ma politesse du moment). Voilà la suite que je vous avais promise aujourd'hui avec, pour la première fois, en inédit et sûrement pour la seule fois de cette fic, la collaboration de mon Edward à moi (J'avais un peu de mal avec les sentiments masculins dans cette scène). Donc, une fois de plus et encore plus que d'habitude, je ne suis pas la seule instigatrice de cette histoire.

Après la fâcheuse tendance à la procrastination de la dernière fois, voici la fâcheuse tendance au blabla, cette fois-ci. J'étais motivée, j'ai donc fait un GRAND chapitre. Oui, oui, je me suis donnée du mal, surtout pour retrouver toutes les traductions des phrases de Bella et Edward en français… Non, non, je ne me vante pas.

DISCLAIMERS : Les mêmes que d'habitude. Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, à la traduction de Luc Rigoureau, je ne fais que blablater autour.

REVIEWS : J'ai longuement hésité à séparer ce chapitre en deux pour vous faire attendre et avoir plus de reviews (non, non, je plaisante, je ne suis ni machiavélique ni mégalomane). Mais je vous met tout ensemble. Et Merci, encore beaucoup. Beaucoup. Encore. Je suis une petite rivière comblée. (Elveleie petite rivière en Norvégien).

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Je pris un chemin détourné pour aller à la salle de biologie, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour me « préparer », pour m'apprêter à ce qui allait, sans nul doute, m'arriver.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le couloir, je perçus les premiers bruits venant de la salle de cours. Et mon courage, ce courage que j'avais tant de fois espéré avoir, que j'avais tant de fois cru impossible à vaincre, ce courage m'abandonna. Pour la première fois, la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais peur. Réellement peur. De tout. D'elle.

J'avisai les toilettes, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'y engouffrai, la respiration haletante. Je me plantai devant un des lavabos, le souffle erratique. Je n'avais rien senti. Rien. Pas encore. Je n'avais pas osé, je n'avais pas eu le courage.

Je relevai les yeux, et contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon teint était pâle. Pâle pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je fixai mes yeux. Clairs. Dorés. Je n'allais pas lâcher, je n'allais pas me dérober. J'avais promis. Ou plutôt… Je me l'étais promis.

Un souffle. Une odeur. Une respiration, calme mais inquiète. Distante.

_Oh. Cullen. Edward Cullen. __Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

Je posai mon regard sur son reflet. Un innocent jeune de première année. Je soupirai. Il était temps. Je repris le sac que j'avais posé à mes pieds. L'autre m'observait toujours. Je n'avais pas décollé mon regard de la glace. Quand il se rendit compte que la désapprobation qui y régnait lui était destinée, il quitta la pièce.

_Cullen. J'ai surpris Edward Cullen dans un moment de faiblesse. _

Si je n'avais pas passé tant d'années à me contrôler, à essayer de garder mon sang froid dans toutes les situations, je me serais jeté sur lui, au moment même où il fermait la porte. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais rester maître de moi-même. Toujours.

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, avant de l'essuyer. Geste humain. Inutile. Il y a avait des dizaines d'années que je ne suais plus.

Je quittai la pièce renfermée à mon tour. Je respirai une fois. Deux fois. J'avançai.

Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Toujours. Une fois encore. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse demander un tel effort.

Chaque pas me rapprochait des hommes, me rapprochait d'elle. Mes mains tremblaient. Je serrai les poings, avant d'arriver devant la salle. La porte était entrebâillée. Mr Banner n'était pas encore arrivé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il fallait que j'entre. Maintenant.

Je poussai la porte, doucement. Son odeur. Je ne l'avais pas imaginée.

Jamais je n'aurais pu avoir une telle imagination. Un tel mélange, une telle fragrance… je me sentais déboussolé. Ailleurs. Un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Qui n'était pas le sien. Un monde qui aurait du nous être refusé à tous les deux. Moi, pour avoir tenté, une fois, deux fois, de l'attaquer, de briser sa vie. Elle, pour être aussi attrayante, aussi tentante. J'avais convoité. Elle avait tenté. Deux péchés.

Nous ne pouvions être au paradis.

Je retombais alors dans cette salle de classe, les yeux grands ouverts. J'étais près de la porte. Je fis quelques pas, accrochai mon manteau à la patère. Je la voyais.

Assisse sur un tabouret ; près de sa paillasse. Notre paillasse. Les mains serrées autour d'un crayon. Dessinant, sans doute. Tendue. Je m'avançai. Mes pas étaient lents, calmes. Silencieux.

Je traversai la moitié de la salle. Je respirai. Seulement. Bruyamment. Pour moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire, encore et encore. Toujours.

Je ne l'attaquerai pas. J'avais dépassé ce stade.

Elle. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Ses mais bougeaient sur sa feuille, crispées sur son stylo. Je la regardai. Je regardai ses doigts. Blancs. Elle était là. Je tirai mon tabouret, le plus doucement possible. Elle ne bougea pas, comme statufiée. La pointe de son stylo continuait sa ronde sur la feuille, sans qu'elle paraisse y prêter la moindre attention. Sans qu'elle paraisse ne serait-ce que l'encourager. S'y intéresser.

Je m'assis. A ses cotés. Je l'avais fait. Maintenant, je savais que je pourrai passer une heure ici, à l'observer. A noter ses faits et gestes. A lui parler. A la fin, je me lèverai, sans la quitter des yeux, et je partirai de la salle. Je lui adresserai peut-être un sourire. Je ne l'attaquerai pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais plus.

-Bonjour.

Je l'avais fait. Je l'avais dit. Je lui avais parlé, enfin, après tant de jours à espérer ce moment.

Elle, elle hésita. Je ne voyais pas son visage, ses yeux plongés dans l'ombre de son rideau de cheveux bruns. Sa tête oscilla quelques instants, quelques secondes si attendues qu'elles me parurent des heures, et son visage se releva. Ses yeux me fixèrent.

Surprise. Etonnement. Incompréhension.

Je ne me lassai pas de la regarder, d'étudier les traits de son visage. Un froncement de sourcils, et mon souffle se coupa. Elle était… Belle.

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.

Hypocrisie, s'il en était. Je savais son nom. Oh, oui, je le savais, pour l'avoir tant de fois pensé, dessiné dans mes rêves, les rêves éveillés que je faisais. Mes cauchemars aussi. L'occasion de me présenter… Si je l'avais fait, tant de jours auparavant… Sept… Je ne savais que dire. Sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte, et son souffle me parvenait, ode à la beauté, à la sensualité. Il ne devait pas être permis d'exhaler une odeur pareille.

-D'où… D'où connais-tu mon nom ?

Sa voix… Basse, douce. Incertaine. Je fronçai les sourcils et crut voir passer une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Son nom… Je le savais, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le savoir ! Toute le monde, tout le monde était au courant de son arrivée à Forks… Si je n'avais pas fait attention avant son arrivée, il ne pouvait plus en être autrement, maintenant. Le simple fait de pouvoir ignorer son nom me semblait aberrant.

Je souris, avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire silencieux mais franc. Elle croyait vraiment que je pouvais ignorer quelque chose et à plus forte raison ignorer quelque chose qui la concerna ?

-Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais.

Elle grimaça. Réaction étrange. Toutes les filles, toutes celles que j'avais connues, du moins, auraient été fières d'être mises en avant, connues et adulés avant même leur arrivée. elle ne se contentait que d'une petite moue résignée. Elle était déconcertante.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi Bella ?

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, quelqu'un me surprenait. Je n'avais pas senti, pas compris ce qu'elle voulait avant qu'elle le dise à haute voix. Elle avait fait de moi un pion. Un humain. J'étais impuissant face à elle, face à son esprit.

-Tu préfères Isabella ?

Je n'avais pas prononcé mes mots que je me rendais compte de mon absurdité. J'avais entendu tous les autres l'appeler ainsi, ses amis… Mike Newton. Même lui, aussi rustre soit-il, n'aurait pas commis d'impair en l'appelant par un surnom qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mes mots avaient dépassé mon esprit, comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient fait. Où était passé mon contrôle ?

-Non, mais je pense que Charlie… Mon père… ne m'appelle pas autrement derrière mon dos. Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les paupières baissés, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourquoi ? Elle détourna les yeux, et son visage se tourna vers le tableau, où Mr Banner commençait son cours. Une délicate rougeur envahit ses joues alors que je gardai mon regard posé sur elle. Qu'il aurait été facile de tendre la main, de la toucher.. de l'effleurer… un seul petit contact. Elle était si proche, et si loin à la fois… je soupirai, imperceptiblement. Je me remémorai ses paroles en silence, tentant de déchiffrer les méandres de son esprit. Chaque petit mot était révélateur, et j'aurai tellement aimé en savoir plus… Savoir tout, absolument tout sur elle.

Je suivai le cours, d'une oreille assez peu attentive. En quelques instants, en sondant l'esprit de Mr Banner, je compris ce que nous aurions à faire. Je souris. Je pourrai lui adresser la parole, encore. Sans que cela semble louche, ou prémédité.

Le professeur passa dans les rangs, lentement, distribuant les polycopiés. Bella tendit la main pour recevoir le sien, et je rugis en moi-même. Elle lui avait souri. A lui aussi.

_Une gentille élève, Isabella Swan. Espérons que Cullen ne la fasse pas trop souffrir cette année. _

Mes dents se découvrirent. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne m'avait jamais souri, à moi. Je voulais qu'elle le fasse. Je le voulais plus que toi. Plus que son sang, même.

-Allez-y.

La voix du professeur surgit en arrière plan, comme signe déclencheur. Je me levai à demi de mon tabouret, avant de me rappeler de prendre des réflexes humains.

Je souris en me tournant vers elle. Pour qu'elle me le rende.

-Les dames d'abord ?

Elle me dévisagea, les sourcils à nouveau froncés. Ses yeux chocolat étaient emplis de doute, de méfiance.

-A moins que tu préfères que je commence ?

Je voulais qu'elle dise quelque chose, enfin. N'importe quoi, quelque chose qui m'aurait donné raison. Mon sourire disparut. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur, peur de moi.

-Non, fit-elle alors, si rapidement que j'en fus surpris. Aucun problème.

Son visage se colora une nouvelle fois. Son sang, son sang si beau et si rapide, si doux et si parfumé, remonta dans ses joues, signe d'embarras. Ce rouge, si pur et si vif… Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses pommettes. Si mon cœur avait encre battu, nul doute qu'à ce moment précis il aurait raté un battement, plusieurs, ou se serait éteint. Pour toujours.

J'observai ses gestes tandis qu'elle se saisissait de la fine lamelle. La première. Elle l'inséra dans le microscope, et se pencha dessus, l'air confiante. Son voile de cheveux bruns retomba sur son épaule m'apportant une nouvelle vague de douceur parfumée. Je retins ma respiration, envieux de garder cette fragrance dans mes narines pour l'éternité. Je tendis la main, dans un geste presque paternel, pour remettre dan son dos sa chevelure. La toucher, seulement l'effleurer… Mes idées étaient les mêmes, toujours. Je commençais à être fou.

A ce moment, à ce moment précis où je levai le poignet, elle se redressa, un air assuré sur le visage.

-Prophase, déclara t-elle d'un ton vainqueur.

Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un mener un examen aussi rapide, à part peut-être un quelconque membre de ma famille. Elle ne pouvait avoir raison. Poussé par un désir égoïste, je ne pus empêcher une petite moue sceptique d'apparaître sur mon visage.

-Ca t'embête si je regarde ?

Je regrettai mes paroles. Mais son expression, sans m'enjoindre de continuer, ne marquait pas la moindre affectation. Je me maudis intérieurement, avant de lui prendre le poignet pour arrêter son geste.

Sensation étrange. Sa peau était chaude, si chaude et si douce… son contact me sembla la chose la plus formidable qu'il pu jamais m'arriver. Je la regardais, inquiet, avant de lui relâcher le poignet. Elle regardait son articulation comme si je l'avais brûlée.

Je m'étais encore emporté, oubliant la sensation de glace que provoquait la température de mon corps sur les humains. J'étais peiné, attristé. Mais si heureux.

L'odeur de son sang m'avait fait oublier tout ce que je croyais savoir, une semaine auparavant. Cela recommençait, bien plus fort. Sa peau, son contact… J'avais senti son sang battre dans ses veines et se diffuser, lentement, à l'intérieur de son corps…

Et elle, je l'avais blessée, je l'avais choquée.

-Désolé, murmurai-je, ma voix paraissant fausse à mes propres oreilles.

Je repris le microscope, plus pour me donner une contenance qu'autre chose. Je regardai rapidement. Elle avait raison. J'enlevai la lamelle, et la rangeai, mes pensées vagabondant toujours autour d'elle.

-Prophase, confirmai-je alors.

Je la regardai m'observer, un demi sourire fier sur les lèvres. Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle l'agrandit, ce sourire, qu'elle en fasse une habitude… Je reportai ma conclusion sur la feuille. Notre conclusion.

Je me saisis alors de la seconde lamelle, et l'insérai sous l'oculaire. J'y jetai un coup d'œil, plus bref encore que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Pour l'impressionner , je me vis obligé de le reconnaître.

-Anaphase, annonçai-je, sur de mon résultat.

-Je peux ?

Je relevai la tête de la feuille sur laquelle j'étais en train d'écrire. Elle arborait e nouveau un petit sourire, à la fois moqueur et grave.

Je résistai entre éclater de rire et prendre un air courroucé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, et à plus forte raison quelqu'un de mortel, essayait de me contredire. De me prouver que j'avais tort.

J'optai pour une moue narquoise, tout en faisant glisser le microscope de son coté. Elle le saisit, prenant bien garde à ne pas me toucher.

Elle y accorda un bref regard, avant de hocher la tête. L'air déçu. Elle voulait jouer ?

-Troisième lamelle, exigea t-elle.

Un bref regard lui permis de trouver l'interphase. Je protestai et me saisit du microscope pour la forme, forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

Elle me donna la quatrième sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander, me la posant au creux de la main sans m'effleurer. Je réprimai alors une moue de dépit. Mais il valait mieux. Pour elle. Pour moi.

-Télophase ?

Une question. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression d'être prétentieux, ou même sur de moi. Pour la première fois, je voulais que quelqu'un me jette un regard appréciateur.

Elle me confirma ma réponse en quelques secondes. A la suite de son cinquième examen, je ne lui fis pas l'affront de lui demander l'instrument, et elle sembla m'en remercier silencieusement.

La fin vint trop vite à mon goût. Nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans un silence des plus pesants. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, pour pouvoir enchaîner de vive voix sur quelque chose dont elle avait envie de parler, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Toujours pas.

Je me contentai alors de la regarder. Sans trop le montrer, sans être trop indiscret. L'attitude de tous les types le jour de son arrivée avait du la vacciner contre ce genre de comportement. Je remarquai avec surprise qu'elle aussi posait son regard sur moi, à de nombreuses occasions. Il se faisait interrogateur, gêné, parfois dépité. Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte de quelque chose, car elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu portes des lentilles, non ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Une fois. En grand. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Jamais personne ne s'était rendu compte de cette différence qu'il existait entre les yeux d'un vampire bien nourri et ceux d'un homme assoiffé. Je secouai la tête, non pas en signe de dénégation, mais en signe d'incompréhension. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne saurait pas, elle… Elle était étrange.

J'aurais du pouvoir me préparer à cette question. J'aurais du savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, et trouver un mensonge à lui présenter, un mensonge convenable. Mais rien. rien ne vint. Je restai là seul, avec mon secret. Il était bien dur quelquefois de ne pouvoir rien dire.

Je relevai les yeux pour me heurter à son regard frustré ? je ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Je soupirai, lâchant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Non.

Je me flagellai mentalement. Je mentais depuis un siècle et je me retrouvais incapable de répondre à une petite question, simple, posée par une lycéenne insignifiante. Non. Pas insignifiante. Loin de là, même.

-Ah, bon. Tes yeux sont différents, pourtant.

Elle savait. Elle avait su. Elle ne pouvait pas être humaine. Elle n'aurait pas du être humaine.

Je cherchais dans mon esprit quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui puisse détourner son attention. Je serrai les poings. J'aurais du être plus prudent. Beaucoup plus prudent.

J'entendis alors Mr Banner s'avancer vers nous, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers notre inactivité.

_Swan et Cullen ont terminé, hum. Quand je me disais que Cullen ne devait pas trop l'effrayer, je pensais aussi qu'il la laisserait mener à bien quelques petites expériences… Hum, tout est bon. Bien ce que je pensais…_

Je voulus répliquer immédiatement, mais je me rappelais au dernier moment la comédie humaine que je jouai. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'il nous fasse la même remarque à voix haute.

-Laisse moi deviner, Edward, tu as estimé qu'Isabella ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope ?

-Bella.

Un automatisme qui s'était mis en place. Je vis les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir tandis que je reprenais le professeur.

-Et détrompez vous, repris-je, elle en a identifié trois sur cinq.

Si je n'avais pas fait cela simplement pour rétablir la vérité, j'aurais eu ma récompense en la voyant rougir à nouveau. Je souris. Banner se tourna vers elle, incrédule.

-Tu as déjà travaillé la dessus ?

-Pas avec des racines d'oignons, fit-elle.

Le sang afflua avec encore plus de force sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle baissai les yeux. J'aurais voulu que jamais elle ne quitta cette expression, qu'elle este pour toujours dans cette position, cette position qui la rendait si… humaine, fragile… et désirable.

-De la blastula de féra ?

-Oui.

-Tu suivais un programme pour élève avancés, à Phœnix ?

-Oui.

-Hum… Et bien, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous deux soyez partenaires de labo.

Il s'éloigna. Une sensation nouvelle s'épanouit en moi tandis que je la regardais. Nous resterions côte à côte tout le reste de l'année… je résisterais.

De nouveau, les doigts de Bella entourèrent son crayon, dessinant sur son cahier de nouveaux dessins, toujours.

-Dommage, pour la neige, hein ?

Le temps. Je n'avais trouvé que le temps comme sujet de conversation. Je me sentis bête, une fois de plus. Je n'étais pas capable de mener une conversation normale.. avec un humaine. Une humaine.

-Pas vraiment.

Ah. Oui. Newton avait pensé à cela ce midi. A cela et au fait qu'elle refusait de participer à la bataille de boules de neige –épique pour les gens comme lui-, qu'il prévoyait pour la fin des cours.

-Tu n'aimes pas le froid.

Je ne lui posais pas la question. Je ne savais que trop bien quelle serait la réponse, mais je voulais entendre le son de sa voix, encore et encore.

-Ni l'humidité.

Surprenant de la part de quelqu'un vivant à Forks… A part notre famille, qui avait choisi cette ville sans goût aucun pour ces températures et ce climat extrêmes.

-Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Ignorance. Banalité. Inutilité. Pour la première savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir la profondeur des sentiments de quelqu'un. Ni même ce qu'étaient ces sentiments. Je me sentais désespérément humain.

Je soupirai. Elle n'en était que plus attirante, plus attrayante. Je voulais tout savoir sur elle. Absolument tout. Et je ne pourrai la connaître qu'en lui parlant, encore et encore.

Je la détaillai, cherchant dans ses traits ce que je voyais dans les esprits des autres. Sa peau pâle était tendue, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle voulait. Ses sourcils, froncés, révélaient son agacement envers cette ville, cette ville qui ne faisait rien pour l'accueillir. Et pourtant… Dans ses yeux, ses yeux si profonds que je croyais pouvoir m'y perdre, je sentais un attachement profond pour son père, cet homme chez qui elle vivait depuis à peine quelques jours. Quand à ses lèvres… Plissées en la petite moue la plus naturelle que j'ai jamais vue… Je ne pouvais en dire grand chose. Elle était, et resterait, un mystère pour moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ?

Elle sourit, une nouvelle fois. Comme si j'étais la première personne à lui poser directement la question.

-C'est… compliqué.

Douterait-elle de mon esprit ? Je souris, espérant la convaincre de me parler, de me laisser écouter le timbre mélodieux de sa voix.

-Je devrais réussir à comprendre.

Le regard désabusé qu'elle me lança me fit me mordre les lèvres. Elle semblait s'amuser. A mon plus grand bonheur.

-Ma mère s'est remariée.

-Ca ne me paraît pas très compliqué. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-En Septembre.

Je fus pris d'une soudaine envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi, enfin. Elle était triste. Si elle l'était, alors je l'étais aussi.

-Et toi, tu ne l'apprécies pas.

-Si, Phil est chouette. Trop jeune, peut-être, mais sympa.

Phil. Je résistai à l'envie de rire. Mais… ses réactions étaient toujours aussi étranges, et ses motivations aussi lointaines.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux, s'il est aussi agréable ?

Non. A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que j'eus peur qu'elle les prenne comme un désir de la voir partir, de la voir quitter la ville.

-Phil voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de Base-ball professionnel.

Elle sourit. Mélodie des yeux.

-Célèbre ?

-Non. Il n'est pas très bon. Juste des championnats de second ordre. Il se déplace pas mal.

-Et ta mère t'a expédiée ici afin de l'accompagner.

Les humains. Réactions toujours aussi rapides, toujours aussi inconsidérées. Jamais ils ne se soucient du bonheur des autres, jamais ils ne savaient les aider, les aimer. Ils n'étaient pas bons, pas assez bons pour eux mêmes. Moi, je serais resté avec Bella. Je savais que ce n'était pas comparable, mais je voulais me croire meilleur qu'elle, meilleur que sa mère. Mais elle, je ne lui pouvais être que reconnaissant. Elle m'avait amené Bella.

-Non. Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui ai voulu.

-Je ne saisis pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ne pas connaître les pensées de cette fille commençait à être agaçant. Je voulais savoir. Je m'intéressai à elle. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne d'autre.

-Au début, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait. Elle était malheureuse… Bref, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux Charlie.

Cette manière qu'elle avait d'appeler son père… Comme s'il était un étranger, un étranger qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à connaître parfaitement… Et que pourtant elle voulait voir heureux. Vivant.

-Et maintenant, c'est toi qui n'es pas heureuse.

-La belle affaire !

-Ca n'est pas très juste.

-On ne te l'a donc jamais dis ? La vie est injuste.

Non. On ne me l'avait jamais dit. J'avais du l'apprendre tout seul.

J'étais mort, seul, à dix-sept ans. Injustement.

J'avais été transformé, sans avoir rien demandé. Injustement.

J'avais appris à vivre ainsi, j'avais appris à aimer vivre ainsi.

Elle, elle était venue, pour me faire tout oublier. Injustement.

-J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Elle avait rit. Elle avait rit à mes dépens. Mais elle avait rit, et rien n'était plus important pour moi que le son de ce rire.

La conversation continua quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que m'intéresser à elle.

-Tu donnes bien le change, dis-je alors. Mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisses voir.

Pas de réponse. Simplement ses yeux, ses yeux tristes fixés sur le bord du bureau.

-Je me trompe ?

Rien.

-J'en étais sur !

-Et en quoi ça te concerne, hein ?

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait détruit ce qui restait en moi d'espoir. Elle ne voyait pas que je ne m'intéressai pas à elle simplement comme un camarade de classe ? Elle n'avait pas vu que je voulais tout savoir d'elle, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle était ?

-Bonne question, fis-je alors.

J'avais la réponse. Tanya me l'avait donnée. Tant de jours, me semblait-il, auparavant. Ce n'était pas son sang que je voulais. C'était elle.

-Je t'agace ?

Si al réponse avait été un oui, je n'aurais pas hésité. J'aurais pris mes affaires, et je me serais éloigné. J'aurais quitté le lycée, j'aurais quitté la ville.

-Pas vraiment.

Un bond dans mon cœur. Disait-elle la vérité ?

-Je m'agace moi même. Je suis tellement transparente… Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert.

J'aurais pu rire, si j'en avais été capable. J'aurais du rire, si la perte de mes pouvoirs, sur elle seulement, ne m'avis pas rendu méfiant et sombre, quelque part.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve au contraire très difficile à déchiffrer.

Euphémisme. Je voulais, je voulais lui dire la vérité… Qu'elle sache… C'est tout ce que je demandais… Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aurais mis sa vie en danger. Et, temps que je vivrai, temps que je serais dans ce monde, je refuserais de faire une telle chose, sciemment. Pas plus que là. Pas plus que maintenant.

-C'est que tu es bon lecteur.

-En général, oui.

Je souris. Elle me regarda quelques instants de plus. Les yeux fixés sur mes dents. Et puis, à l'appel de Mr Banner, elle se détourna.

Je ne lui accordais pas la moindre attention, réservant tout à ma voisine. Je sus alors ce qui m'avait échappé, réellement échappé. Elle était belle. Plus belle que Rose, plus belle qu'Alice, plus belle qu'Esmé. Plus belle encore que Tanya.

Elle était parfaite.

Faux.

Elle avait un défaut.

Elle était humaine.

Elle était fragile.

Elle était délectable.

Elle était envoutante.

Mais elle était proie.

ET j'étais le chasseur. Ennemi naturel.

J'avais changé.

Je le pouvais encore.

Je serais autre chose, autre chose que ce que j'étais pour l'instant.

Je serais un homme, au-delà de mon existence de vampire.

La cloche retentit au moment même où j'avais cette révélation. Je me relevai alors, bondissant sur mes pieds. Je lui adressai un petit salut de la tête.

Elle ne me vit pas.

Je sortis alors de la salle, en direction de mon prochain cours. J'avais gagné. J'avais pris une revanche sur mon existence.


	8. Chapter 8

Kvelt ! (Bon sang, je déteste ce site ). Un jour, je maîtriserai Fanfiction, un jour je maîtriserais fanfiction, un jour je… Je me tais)

DISCLAIMERS : Tous les personnages et le monde qui les accompagne appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

REVIEWS : Eh oui, je reprends des scènes des livres, ce qui d'ailleurs est plus contraignant que d'écrire sans, tout le temps, jeter un regard sur les traductions (Comme je n'ai les livres qu'en anglais, j'ai du me procurer le premier en français ). Sinon, merci, merci encore pour tous les gentils commentaires (et les moins gentils, même si je n'en ai pas eu, n'hésitez pas à me dire que c'est nul quand ça l'est, je le prendrais bien je vous le promets). Désolée de ne pas aller voir sur toutes vos fics, mais j'agis par manque de temps, je me contente souvent d'écrire et d'envoyer je suis désolée dès que je trouve un moment je vais voir, promis. (Ceux qui me disent que je cerne très bien les sentiments d'Edward, je répèe que j'ai du mal et qu'on me fournit une petite aide)

AUTRE :Je vais pouvoir pas mal taper cette semaine, je n'aurai que quelques jours d'absence pour cause de sorties, il y aura sûrement un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours. Bonne Lecture, encore une fois, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer.

(C'est un chapitre qui n'a pas une grande importance (il est même un peu inutile, je trouve) mais je voulais en faire une transition plus calme, en attendant les évènements du lendemain. Je voulais surtout qu'il montre le fait qu'Ed passe son temps à réfléchir sur sa condition depuis qu'il à rencontré Bella)

* * *

La dernière heure fila à toute vitesse. Mon plaisir, ma joie à l'idée de savoir que j'étais désormais prêt, apte à rester à coté d'elle en résistant. Une heure n'était plus aussi difficile à vivre.

Je courus sur le parking quand la dernière cloche sonna. Il n'était que trois heures, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu ma journée, ma journée entière en quelques heures. J'étais pressé, pressé de rentrer. Non pour m'éloigner, comme une semaine auparavant. Mais pour prendre du recul. Etre seul me semblait maintenant un luxe, un plaisir nouveau. Grâce à elle.

Trop pressé, trop rapide. Je dus patienter quelques minutes à l'intérieur de la voiture, attendant mes frères et sœurs. Lorsqu'ils me rejoignirent, le parking était encombré de dizaines de voitures prêtes à quitter l'établissement. Je me résignai.

Attendre. Encore.

J'avais au moins quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qui remplirait mon esprit pendant ces quelques minutes. Eviter la cohue. La trouver. Elle.

Je laissai mon regard errer sur les silhouettes affluant sur le parking. Toutes indifférentes, dans leurs grands manteaux sombres. Toutes si semblables, et pourtant si humaines. Toutes si lentes, si conformes. Je n'en cherchais qu'une.

J'aurais pu, à l'odeur, aux pensées, différencier toutes ces personnes. Celles qui, aujourd'hui encore, nous évitaient, nous, les Cullen, les étrangers. Les solitaires. Celles qui, même si elles ne le laissaient pas paraître, s'ennuyaient de cette vie banale qu'ils menaient, non seulement au lycée, mais également dans leur ville, ici, à Forks… Il existait tant de différences entre ces gens… Peut-être plus qu'entre eux et nous. J'aurais pu, oui, en effet, m'intéresser à eux, chercher à mieux les connaître, à mettre un nom sur chaque visage, chaque odeur. Tache utile ?

Non. Ils étaient une mare, une marée humaine dans laquelle il était très facile de se perdre. Trop facile.

Je la vis alors. Elle marchait, seule, traversant prudemment les emplacements désertés. Comme si elle avait eu peur de glisser, de tomber, de n'avoir personne à qui se raccrocher. Physiquement. Mentalement ?

Elle ne différait pas d'eux, sa capuche noire rabattue sur son front, la tête baissée, pour éviter que le pluie battante ruisselle sur son visage. Elle était comme eux, et pourtant je la voyais, je la trouvais, même perdue en leur centre.

Un claquement de la langue de Rosalie me fit remarquer mon absence. Je levai les mains, signe d'impuissance. J'étais bloqué, bloqué dans la file continue qui s'avançait, posément, vers la sortie. Je pus voir un sourire d'Alice dans le rétroviseur. Je fis une petite moue, avant de me retourner vers le pare-brise. Essuie-glaces mis en marche.

Chaque mouvement chassait de devant mes yeux la pluie, me permettant d'observer à mon gré, toujours dissimulé derrière une vague ruisselante.

Elle était à quelques mètres de nous, la main crispée sur une vieille clef, tentant de l'insérer, sous la pluie, dans la portière d'une Chevrolet. Je ricanai alors silencieusement. Je l'avais vue arriver. La voiture. Pas Bella.

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle lui appartenait. Je commençais à la connaître, pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu cependant, et je ne la voyais pas se risquer dans une voiture qui menaçait de tomber en panne, ou de casser le moteur tous les deux cents mètres.

Je tournai la clef de la Volvo au moment où elle se hissait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. La voiture, la mienne, ronronna doucement, tandis qu'un rugissement sortait de sa camionnette. Je déboîtait en douceur, coupant le passage à un quelconque lycéen. Levant le bras en guise d'excuse, je m'insérai dans la file. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Bella Swan quitta à son tour sa place, pour venir se ranger quelques voitures après nous.

J'appuyai sur ma pédale, et accélérai. Je quittai le parking, je quittai le lycée.

Nous quittâmes Forks quelques minutes plus tard. Alice et Rose voulaient passer quelques heures à Port Angeles, inquiètes de se trouver une nouvelle garde robe pour l'hiver qui, maintenant, pointait son nez.

Nous fûmes dans la ville en moins d'une demi-heure. Les limitations de vitesse ne comptaient plus pour moi, pour nous. Elles n'avaient jamais compté.

J'arrêtais la Volvo à l'entrée de Port Angeles. Ce n'était pas une grande ville. Plus grande que Forks, elle n'était qu'un petite patelin de plus, dans la péninsule d'Olympic. A peine la voiture immobilisée, Alice et Rose en jaillirent, courant à toutes jambes vers les rues commerçantes de la ville.

Jasper, Emmett et moi descendirent plus calmement. Très calmement. Je m'assis sur le capot de la voiture tandis que mes frères restaient à une distance prudente des humains, des humaines surtout, qui circulaient autour de nous.

-Edward. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de tout nous dire ?

Je me tournai vers Emmett, surpris. Il avait formulé sa pensée à voix haute. Sciemment. Pour que je ne puisse pas me dérober. Je grimaçai.

-Je ne pense pas que le moment soit opportun.

-Il l'est.

Jasper. Sa voix était basse, trop basse, comme lorsqu'il était tendu. Tendu par mes émotions, par mes sentiments, par mes troubles et mes émois. Il savait. Il savait déjà.

-Non.

-Esmé n'en saura pas un mot.

-Je sais.

Expectative, de leur coté. Confusion, pour moi. Atermoiement.

-Tu ne nous a pas tout dit.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de nous cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Edward. Nous pouvons te comprendre.

-Oh, oui. Je n'en espérais pas moins de vous.

-Fais nous confiance.

-Non.

_Tu nous met en danger, Edward. Nous tous. _

-Non.

Imagine que…

-Non.

Tu ne peux pas être sur de…

-Plus maintenant, Jasper. J'ai réussi.

-Tu avais tout imaginé.

-Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Toi ? Tu as ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti, tu as vécu à travers mes émotions ce que j'ai enduré ! Tu as vécu ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu ne peux pas croire que j'ai tout inventé.

-Tu n'es pas si fort que ça, Edward. Si réellement elle t'avait affecté au point où tu nous l'a décrit, tu n'aurais pas pu résister avec tant d'adresse. Tant de… réussite.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Jasper.

Je sus que je l'avais blessé avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase. Son sourire se crispa, et il redevint grave, sérieux. Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat, rapidement. Il siffla entre les dents.

-Je ne te permets pas, Edward.

Il s'éloigna, les empreintes de ses pas dans la neige plus profondes qu'elles auraient du l'être. Il était froissé, piqué, vexé. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du lui courir après, mais je ne voulais pas. J'en étais incapable.

-Tu as manqué de tact, Edward.

-Oh, Emmett, ça va.

-Je parle en connaissance de cause.

-Je sais !

-Tu es invivable, Edward.

-Merci.

-Edward …

-Quoi ?

-… Rien.

-Très bien.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. je verrouillai la voiture, avant de le suivre entre les arbres. Les crissements de ses pas sur la neige, qui continuait à tourbillonner autour de nous, me semblaient cris dans le silence. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions, rapidement, de la ville, les odeurs devenaient moins distinctes, moins fortes, moins tentantes. La présence humaine laissait place à celle de la nature, celle des animaux. Mes sens, mille fois exacerbés, m'enjoignaient à chasser, à assouvir mes besoins en sang. En nourriture. Tout était si proche, à portée de main… Mais l'intention d'Emmett n'était pas de chasser. Non.

Nous quittâmes bientôt les bois pour arriver dans une petite prairie, envahie par le blanc des flocons tombés du ciel.

-Prêt ? me lança t-il alors.

Je souriais, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, avant d'incliner la tête, lentement, imperceptiblement. Le sourire que me fit alors mon frère, plus éclatant encore que l'immaculé de la neige, aurait terrorisé la moitié de la population de la ville.

Il se mit alors à courir. Nous avions une bataille à terminer.

La neige. Plus froide que nous, plus froide que notre mort. Nous ne la sentions plus. Sensation disparue, à jamais. Elle n'état plus qu'un leurre, un moyen de nous replonger dans l'innocence –l'incohérence- de notre vie d'avant, de notre vie humaine. Même cela, même cela nous ramenait à des souvenirs… Bribes de mémoire à jamais sauvegardés. Je voyais. Je voyais tout, depuis ma transformation. Tout. Chaque étape de ma vie, gardée à jamais dans un coin de mon esprit, protégée. Ma première chasse, la naissance d'Esmé, celle de Rose. Ma fuite, ma fuite loin de ceux qui formeraient plus tard ma famille. Mon retour. La naissance d'Emmett, à son tour membre de notre espèce, de notre idéal. Les années de bonheur passées à Denali, avec mes parents, Rose et lui. Et puis, l'arrivée d'Alice, Alice qu'aucun de nous ne connaissait et qui pourtant nous appelait tous familièrement. Alice, traînant Jasper, affamé et irréfléchi, derrière elle…

Et puis, les dizaines d'années que nous avions alors vécu tous ensemble, comme des frères et sœurs, comme des amis, comme une famille.

Je me rappelais de tout cela. Je me rappelais de chacun de mes gestes, de chacune de mes décisions. Mais je ne savais plus, je ne savais plus rien de ma vie d'avant, de ce que j'avais été étant humain… de ce que j'avais connu. De ceux que j'avais aimés, chéris.

Le simple souvenir de la sensation de froid m'était interdit. Je ne savais plus, je ne pouvais plus savoir ce que cela faisait, de se recevoir une boule de neige dessus. La curiosité, l'appréhension, la curiosité, l'intérêt… Tout cela avait disparu en même temps que les battements de mon cœur.

Edward ? Tu rêvasses ?

Je lui souris. Au moins, cela n'avait pas disparu. Le rire, la facilité à sourire, à plaisanter, à badiner… Plus que des humains, plus que des hommes.

Je me baissai et ramassai une grande quantité de neige, que j'aplatissait aussitôt en une sphère. Je fixai Emmett quelques secondes.

Je pouvais voir son esprit divaguer, cherchant toutes les possibilités de me feinter, de me surprendre. Il lança finalement sur moi son projectile, mais je l'évitai aisément. Trop aisément. A chacune de ses attaques, je trouvai une esquive, à chacune de ses parades je trouvai une faille. Je riais. J'étais heureux. Réellement.

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures seuls dans la prairie. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le bleu du ciel devenait brume, plus le gris des nuages devenait brouillard. La distinction entre le ciel et le sol s'amincissait, pour ne plus rester qu'une invention de l'esprit, une confusion aisée. La nuit commença à tomber sur nous. Sur un dernier jet de mon frère, nous interrompîmes la bataille.

Les bois me parurent plus profonds, maintenant qu'il me fallait retourner, retourner à Port Angeles, puis à Forks.

En quelques minutes, nous rejoignîmes la route où j'avais laissé la voiture. Ni Alice, ni Rose, ni même Jasper n'étaient en vue.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, précédés par leurs pensées. Alice me laissait libre de consulter son esprit, pour une fois, mais je n'y décelai rien d'intéressant. Toujours rien. Rose et elle pensaient exclusivement à leurs vies respectives, interpellées par des problèmes d'ordre mineur.

Jasper me jeta un regard courroucé. Il ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps. Il était incapable de la moindre rancune, plus encore qu'Esmé.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, et nous nous éloignâmes en direction de Forks. Je roulai plus prudemment qu'à l'aller, au vu des flocons qui s'échouaient de temps à autre sur le pare-brise. Aucun de nous ne prononça un mot pendant le trajet du retour.

La soirée qui suivit fut calme, très calme. Emmett et Rose se retirèrent très tôt, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper sortaient, l'un pour modérer sa colère envers moi, l'autre pour se divertir, simplement. Carlisle, prétextant des dossiers médicaux urgents, nous laissa seuls, Esmé et moi, dans le salon.

Esmé était installée devant la télévision, qu'elle ne fixait que d'un œil distrait, un fer à repasser dans la main. Je souriais. Elle était humaine, tellement humaine dans ces moments-là… Elle aurait pu passer pour une mère normale, s'il n'avait été le rythme auquel elle pliait nos vêtements. Et si elle n'avait eu ce regard d'or, ce regard inquiet posé sur moi, comme si elle voulait percer mon esprit, mes secrets.

Ni elle ni moi n'avions réellement besoin de la télévision, elle n'était qu'un outil. Un bruit de fond pour elle, un bruit de fond pour moi. Un moyen de passer le temps, de nous divertir sans effort, sans action. Une pièce de la comédie humaine que nous jouions.

Entre nous, le silence n'était jamais un problème. Elle se réjouissait de pouvoir regarder mon visage, et décrypter mes émotions, mes peines et mes joies, dessus. Elle voulait simplement me voir, me voir vivre et réagir. Elle ne pourrait jamais me voir grandir, elle trouvait d'autres moyens de manifester son affection maternelle.

Pour ma part, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de parler, ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre. Je l'entendais, mais je ne répondais pas, seul dans le tapage des pensées. La parole… Don inutile quand on était doté de tous les autres…

Edward. Peux tu jouer ?

Toujours. Je me levai, sans effort, du sofa dans lequel je m'étais affalé. Je n'étais fatigué, corporellement du moins, mais je ressentais parfois le désir de m'allonger, seul, de laisser mon esprit en paix, de le laisser vivre de son coté. La sensation de fatigue devenait plus mentale que physique, au fil du temps.

Je m'assis devant le piano, et laissai, une fois de plus, mes doigts effleurer les touches, si familières. Je les laissai courir, danser, virevolter sur le clavier sans plus me soucier de rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Esmé abandonna son ouvrage pour s'approcher de moi. Je me poussai sur le coté du tabouret, et la laissai s'installer à mes cotés.

Je mis un moment à réaliser que je rejouais, inlassablement, le perfectionnant à chaque minute qui passait, le morceau qui m'était venu à Denali. Je pouvais sentir l'admiration d'Esmé, son plaisir à me voir réussir dans une nouvelle voie.

C'est beau, Edward. Tu devrais lui jouer.

Elle aussi. Elle aussi avait remarqué que c'était le morceau de Bella, celui qui lui était dédié, celui qu'elle avait inspiré. Elle était la première humaine à m'influencer de la sorte. Son sang chantait pour moi, son sang me charmait de ses sons délicats. Je m'efforçais de retranscrire cela en musique.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Non, Edward. Tu peux lui jouer. Elle aimera

Je ris. Une telle affirmation…

-Esmé… Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne me lierais d'une quelconque façon avec une humaine.

Oh, Edward. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas du tout… Tu ne sais pas encore.

-Je sais que jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de lui jouer ce morceau. Je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas être plus proche d'elle que je le suis, quand bien même je ne fais que lui parler en cours de biologie…

A quoi ressemble t-elle, Edward ?

-Pardon ?

Tu m'as entendu. Je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Si elle est jolie, si elle…

-Je… Je ne pense pas être très bon juge, entouré de femmes comme toi, Rose, Alice et les autres…

Arrête Edward, tu en t'en tireras pas grâce à des entourloupes, une fois de plus. Tu es au contraire très bon juge. Tu as vécu une centaine d'années, tu as une bonne connaissance des femmes. De leur apparence, du moins.

Je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je dise à Esmé ce que je pensais d'elle. Pour ma mère. Pour moi.

-Elle est… elle est différente.

Esmé me regardait avec attention, sans sourire, sans penser, sans me juger. Mes doigts avaient arrêter de glisser sur le piano, je me contentai de les serrer les uns autour des autres, inlassablement.

-Elle n'est pas aussi extravagante qu'aucune de mes sœurs. Elle est… Elle est… Elle a sa propre apparence, je ne sais pas comment la décrire… A la fois innocente, simple, sobre, mais aussi affreusement originale, personnelle… Les mots ne sont pas assez évolués pour décrire cette fille, je…

Vas-y Edward. J'attends. Tu n'as fait que me décrire ce que tu ressentais.

-Je… Non. Elle est… elle… Je ne peux pas.

Blonde ?

-Brune. Plus que cela… Pas comme Alice, pas même comme toi… Autrement.

Grande ?

-Petite. Enfin, par rapport à moi. Fragile.

Elle est belle ?

-Oui.

Je n'avais pas prémédité ma réponse, je n'avais pas essayé de duper Esmé. La réponse était sortie d'elle même. Je ne savais même pas si c'était vrai. Je ne savais pas si elle était belle.. Si elle était simplement belle, ou si elle était surprenante, remarquable…

-Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Esmé ne fit que me sourire, avant de se lever, lentement. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois en gravissant les marches de l'escalier.

Je me redressai alors à mon tour, avant de m'approcher de la bibliothèque du salon. Je choisis un livre, un livre que Carlisle avait ramené d'Angleterre, avant de m'affaler dans un canapé et de me concentrer sur ma lecture.

Pour ne plus penser à rien, pour ne plus penser à cette soirée, à cette journée… Pour ne plus penser à elle. Ne plus penser à Bella Swan.

Je passai ma nuit à lire, lire, encore et toujours. Quand je m'arrêtai, le jour était levé depuis un petit moment. Je relevai la tête à l'entrée d'Alice, pour le moins fracassante, dans le salon. Je fermai mon livre, et me redressai, pour croiser le regard rieur de Jasper. Il me salua d'un signe de la tête. Je lui tendis la main, comme un ami l'aurait fait. Il me la serra, lentement. Fortement. En essayant de me broyer les os, sans grand résultat.

-Même pas mal.

Il me sourit, avant d'éclater de rire, de son rire cristallin. J'étais pardonné.

Je montai dans ma chambre, survolant les marches.

L'eau que je fis couler pendant ma douche me parut froide, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle était fraîche, ruisselant sur ma peau translucide comme autant de perles argentines.

Quand je descendis, mes frères et sœurs m'attendaient dans l'entrée, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, un bonnet sur la tête pour Alice. Je regardai par la fenêtre. La neige recouvrait tout, à hauteur de taille.

Je me vêtis comme les autres, avant de sortir braver le gel.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMERS : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight sont à Stephenie Meyer, et à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, vous m'en voyez désolé.

REVIEWS : Merci à tous, ceux qui reviewent et les autres, ceux qui se contentent de lire (pas grave )). Je ne trouve toujours pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, et surtout pas d'aller visiter toutes vos fics en ce moment je suis pas trop chez moi et j'ai pas accès à Internet tout le temps ). (Non, non, ce n'est pas pour me disculper).

AUTRE : Jeudi 1er Mai, cool je vais pouvoir écrire ). Je pense donc que je reposterai demain. (Si j'ai le temps déjà de le faire ce soir).

Ici, la grande scène du parking et de l'hopital, elle risque d'être longue… Très longue… Trop longue ? (N'hésitez pas à le dire si vous trouvez que j'en fais trop et que je passe trop de temps sur les détails, c'est un peu mon problème).

(Chapitre dédicacé à mon plus fidèle lecteur/correcteur… Et à vous tous/toutes (je ne sais pas si il y a des hommes qui lisent p). Et oui, je fais corriger mes textes avant de vous les envoyer, désolée si il reste des fautes)

* * *

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking à l'avance, bien trop à l'avance. Comme toujours. Il n'y avait que peu, très peu de voitures. Les élèves les plus anciens, ceux qui connaissaient Forks… Et qui s'étaient doutés que, vu le temps, que le trajet jusqu'au lycée serait long… Et périlleux.

Réflexes trop lents, sens de l'équilibre un peu bouleversant… Assis dans la voiture, nous regardions arriver nos condisciples, plus mal à l'aise sur la glace les uns que les autres. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux dérapait brutalement, Jasper esquissait un sourire et Emmett éclatait de son rire tonitruant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en faire autant.

-Attention, Edward, fit alors Alice.

Je me retournai vers elle, sans comprendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire face que déjà une voiture emboutissait l'arrière de la Volvo. Je soupirai, scannant les pensées de celui qui venait de faire du tort à MA voiture.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Les Cullen. Je suis désolé, je… Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose, ils n'ont peut-être rien remarqué, je…_

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois avant de m'extirper de l'habitacle, les sourcils froncés. La journée commençait mal. Un commencement ? Il n'y avait pas eu de pause depuis des siècles, depuis des dizaines d'années. Il n'y avait aucun commencement.

-OH, Cullen, je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'avais pas vu ta bagnole, je… Enfin, si, je l'avais vue, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de freiner avant… Je peux payer, si tu veux, je peux te la faire réparer, mais… Enfin, je ne suis pas rentré vite dedans, donc normalement il n'y a pas grand chose… Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne m'y connais pas… Pas du tout…. Je peux la porter, enfin, tu peux la porter à Dowing, je te rembourserai, enfin…

Weaving… Un terminale. Un terminale ? Qui qu'il soit, je n'avais que faire de ses excuses. Je me penchais sur le pare choc arrière, le repoussant d'une main.

Il n'y avait rien. Enfin, pas grand chose. En effet, il n'était pas à pleine vitesse quand il m'était rentré dedans. Un peu de tôle froissée… Je réprimai un sourire. De la tôle froissée ? Sur la voiture des Cullen ? Sur MA voiture ?

-Non, vraiment, je suis désolé Edward, je ne voulais pas…

Etonnant… J'étais passé du statut de Cullen à celui d'Edward. Il avait peur. Intéressant. Vraiment.

_Oh mon Dieu, la façon dont il regarde sa caisse… Il ne va pas le laisser passer comme ça… Oh non. Pourquoi, sur toutes les voitures du parking, du lycée, de Forks,de l'Etat a t-il fallu que l'emboutisse la sienne ?_

-Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je vais arranger ça tout seul.

-Ah, non, mais je peux payer, ce n'est pas le problème…

-Je te dis que ça va.

Waouh. Si je m'attendais à ça… Un Cullen sympa… Enfin, presque.

-De toute façon, s'il y a quelque chose à payer… Nous avons plus d'argent que toute ta famille réunie…

Rose… La diplomatie n'avait jamais été son fort. Le sang de Weaving ne fit qu'un tour. Il hésitait entre courir à toutes jambes pour fuir Rosalie, rester en priant pour que je le défende, ou quitter Forks, tout simplement.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je…

-Les excuses ne suffisent pas.

-Je…

-Rose. C'est bon. C'est ma voiture, je me débrouille.

Ma sœur me jeta un regard courroucé, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Hilare, Emmett sortit à son tour de la voiture, et la rejoignit. Alice courait autour de moi, inspectant le véhicule sous toutes les coutures. Jasper se contentait de la regarder, les yeux rieurs. Rien de tout cela n'arrangea la peur que nourrissait Weaving. Je pouvais le sentir, et Jasper aussi. Nul doute qu'il s'en réjouissait, d'ailleurs.

-Je te promets que c'est bon. Il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Ok. Alors, euh… Merci Cullen.

Il me tendit la main, un peu rassuré, fort secoué. Je me contentai de hocher vaguement la tête. Une double raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve trop sympathique. Il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas l'autorisation de trouver un Cullen sympathique.

Et le contact de la veille avec Bella Swan m'avait permis de mesurer la peur qu'imposait aux gens le simple fait d'être mis en contact avec ma peau. J'étais froid extérieurement, physiquement. Je me devais de l'être intérieurement, moralement.

Weaving hocha la tête à son tour, me gratifiant d'un demi sourire, avant de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches, incroyablement soulagé.

Quand il fut hors de vue, je me retournai vers la voiture, et appelai doucement Rose. Elle s'approcha et regarda le pare choc arrière. Dubitative. Rapidement, elle posa ses mains sur la tôle et appuya. La petite pression suffit, et la carrosserie reprit sa forme initiale, sans le moindre petit grincement. Fière d'elle, Rose souffla sur ses doigts, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu m'es redevable, maintenant.

-Pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai terrorisé ce jeune homme insouciant !

-Il nous avait « bousculés ».

-Rose…

Je la laissai alors continuer à fulminer, seule. Elle était bien assez énervée pour que je n'ai pas à lui répondre pour attiser sa colère. Et puis, j'avais pus important, bien plus important à faire. A mes yeux, du moins.

Mes yeux… Bella Swan venait d'entrer sur le parking et mon regard ne la quittai pas. Quand bien même ma vue n'aurait pas été accaparée par elle, je l'aurai remarquée. Les pétarades de sa Chevrolet attiraient l'attention de tous les lycéens rassemblés sur le parking.

Elle s'arrêta à quatre voitures de nous, dans un lieu que l'on pourrait qualifier d'isolé. Bien. Elle était prudente. Elle ne risquait pas d'emboutir d'autres voitures, garée où elle l'était. Quoique, vue à la vitesse à laquelle elle était entrée dans le parking, si elle avait heurté quelqu'un, même à pied, il n'y aurait eu aucun dégât.

Je remarquai alors ses pneus chaînés. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués avant d'arriver au lycée car, sitôt le moteur arrêté, elle se précipita… Enfin, se précipiter est un bien grand mot. Elle glissa élégamment jusqu'à l'arrière de sa fourgonnette, et se pencha sur les pneus pour les examiner avec plus d'attention.

A cette distance, je pouvais sentir son odeur, faiblement transportée par le vent jusqu'à moi. Je souris. Et c'est alors que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer se déclencha.

Je vis tout arriver en même temps. D'abord, elle, qui, sans sembler se douter de rien, se penchait un peu plus avant sur l'arrière de sa voiture, une expression ravie sur le visage. Je m'absorbait dans la contemplation de son innocence, de sa joie pendant quelques instants, avant d'être interrompu par les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre. Une des dernières personnes que j'aurais cru entendre ce matin.

Tyler Crowley.

_Non. Non. Pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas chainé le fourgon ce matin. Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Non. Les freins. Les freins. _

_Les freins ne répondent plus. _

_Le volant, oui. Oui, comme ça. Non ! _

_Non, pas ici. Pas si vite. _

_Moins vite. Beaucoup moins vite, beaucoup plus… _

_Ralentis ! Il y a des gens sur le parking._

Son fourgon glissait sur le sol gelé, avançant, encre et toujours, ce pendant qu'il s'efforçait de donner des coups de volant dans tous les sens, des coups de freins qui, hélas pour lui, ne ralentissaient pas le véhicule d'un pouce.

Je grimaçai. Avant de me rendre compte de la direction que prenait le fourgon.

A présent, Crowley ne contrôlait plus rien. Pas même l'accélérateur, pas même les freins… pas même le volant. Les roues, bloquées, glissaient sur le sol glacé sans vouloir s'arrêter…

Et à quelques mètres de là, Bella.

Bella Swan. Elle releva la tête au moment où tous sur le parking prenaient conscience de ce qui se passait.

Pas plus de dix secondes. Elle n'avait pas plus de dix secondes avant que le fourgon ne l'écrase. Plus que sept…

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

Il glissait, il glissait toujours, se rapprochant d'elle. Bleu nuit sur le givre étincelant, il glissait, image de la nuit, du crépuscule sur la blancheur pure du jour. De l'innocence. De la beauté. A l'intérieur, le garçon avait lâché les mains du volant, tenter de tirer le frein à main, sans succès.

Les pneus crissaient, grincement à fendre les oreilles, grincement désagréable dont j'aurai voulu pouvoir m'éloigner, que j'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir à entendre. Et pourtant, pourtant, il se faisait de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus profond.

Bella Swan était debout, la main posée sur le plateau de la camionnette, inconsciente de ce qui allait se passer. Consciente, peut-être, mais trop lente, trop lente à réagir, à prendre une décision.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le fourgon qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait approcher, comme sa propre mort, lentement mais sûrement.

Les traits de son visage étaient fixes, comme déjà envahis par la froideur et l'incohérence de la mort.

Sa bouche était à peine ouverte, non pas en un cri muet, non pas en une prière, seulement dans l'incompréhension.

Ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage, portés par le vent, le vent qui se dégageait de l'horrible glissement du fourgon.

Ses yeux regardaient Tyler avancer, toujours. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme mue par l'envie de comprendre, de voir enfin ce qui arriverait, de voir de quelle manière elle quitterait ce monde.

J'étais au milieu de tout cela. J'entendais Crowley, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver, mais inconscient de ce qui allait véritablement se passer. Il regardait Bella, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, lui criant silencieusement de se décaler, de le laisser, de quitter sa camionnette, de ne pas rester ici, sur place… De détaler.

Elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle attendait. Réflexes trop lents, manque de liberté de mouvements, manque de stabilité.

J'était au milieu de tout cela, oui.

Sens littéral et sens propre.

Je pouvais bouger, je le devais, je ne pouvais pas assister ainsi à la mort de Bella, à la mort de cette fille, à sa mort, à….

Je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois, j'avais laissé des inconnus mourir, parce que je ne devais rien faire, parce que la raison l'emportait sur l'impulsion… parce que je n'avais pas le droit de céder à la tentation.

Mais elle, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Pas elle. Pas Bella Swan.

J'avais laissé la raison l'emporter sur l'impétuosité quelques jours auparavant. J'avais privilégié la vie de Bella par rapport à mes inclinations personnelles, à mes désirs égoïstes.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais face au même dilemme. En plus prononcé. En différent.

Le dernière fois, je me battai pour sa vie, et la raison.

Maintenant, sa vie et la raison étaient opposées.

Je devais privilégier l'un sur l'autre, et j'en étais incapable.

Si je ne bougeai pas, elle allait mourir.

Si je bougeai, je serai discrédité, je ne pourrais jamais me justifier à leur yeux, à leurs yeux à tous. Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents, mes amis .

Sa vie ou mon honneur, sa vie ou ma liberté…

Sa vie ou celle de ma famille.

Sa vie et la mienne. Inextricablement liées.

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Je ne pouvais plus.

Je ne sus même pas ce que je faisais, si je m'étais décalé. Le fait est que je me retrouvai rapidement devant Bella Swan, qui ne semblait pas me voir. Je plongeai sur elle, la jetant au sol, et moi avec par la même occasion. Je la clouai au sol, à quelques mètres de son véhicule.

J'eus le temps de croiser les regards de mes frères et sœurs. Courroucés, pour la plupart. Vexé, pour celui de Rose. Inquiet, pour celui d'Alice. Etonnement non dénué de colère pour Jasper. Et, enfin, mécontentement, irritation dans celui d'Emmett.

Je n'eus que le temps de croiser leurs regards. Pas de m'intéresser à leurs pensées. J'aurais voulu, j'aurais voulu comprendre, voir.

Je redressai la tête. Le fourgon avait rebondi sur le plateau de la camionnette de Bella, et déjà il reprenait sa course folle. Elle était eu sol, derrière moi, sous moi, et elle ne pourrait pas bouger. Pas assez vite. Moi-même, je n'avais pas le temps de la mettre à l'abri.

Je jurai. Rapidement. Faiblement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Marque de mon impuissance, de mon erreur, de ma colère. Epanchement de mes émotions. Vie. J'étais en vie. Elle l'était. Elle devait le rester.

Je me courbai, tandis que le fourgon arrivait sur moi. Sur nous.

Sur elle.

J'interposai mes mains. Mes bras. Ma force. Il tressaillit quelques instants. Il semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, ne pas vouloir m'obéir, ne pas vouloir exécuter mes ordres.

Et Bella…

Bella Swan était dessous.

Rapidement, je soulevais le fourgon un peu plus haut, d'une main, une main que j'avais du mal à reconnaître comme la mienne, tant elle semblait peu assurée.

De l'autre, je tirai ses jambes en arrières, je la tirai en arrière, la protégeant de mon corps, qui, pour l'instant encore, faisait obstacle entre elle et le véhicule.

Elle était hors de danger, hors de danger pour l'instant. Je l'emmenai le plus loin possible que je pouvais. Aussi loin que le permettait l'allonge de mes bras.

Et je laissai retomber le fourgon.

Il claqua sur le sol.

Averse de verre brisé, bruit de métal assourdissant.

A l'intérieur, Tyler, Tyler Crowley, qui ne semblait plus très vivant. Je ne l'entendais plus, il était plongé dans une léthargie que même moi, je ne parvenait à briser.

Une seconde de silence, une seconde de répit, et les cris commencèrent. Autour de nous, partout. Présents. Ils criaient « Bella », toujours, encore.

Je me penchai vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. D'un ton moins assuré que je ne l'aurais souhaité, je prenais la parole.

-Bella ? ça va ?

* * *

(Je suis lamentable de m'arrêter là mais je ne peux pas faire autrement et de toute façon vous connaissez le dénouement ). Je posterais encore ce soir, tard, peut-être. )


	10. Chapter 10

Encore une partie de l'accident, je suis désolée de ne pas poster plus, ou plus tout regroupé, mais je poste au fur et à mesure que j'écris, et je dois dire que c'est plutôt fastidieux de reprendre tout le temps les expressions du livre… (même ma graphomanie ne vient pas rapidement à bout de ces pages en quelques heures !).

Disclaimers : tout est à S. Meyer et rien à moi.

Bon bien bonne lecture j'essayerai de re-poster une fois ce week-end, mais je ne sais pas quand, tout dépend du temps (quoique en Normandie, je peux déjà dire qu'il va pleuvoir…). Et je vous assure que ce sera la fin de la scène de l'accident, promis, promis, promis.

* * *

Elle me regarda, sans comprendre, pendant quelques instants.

-Très bien, fit-elle alors.

Sa voix… sa voix n'était pas sure, elle semblait si… si fragile, encore une fois…Je la tenais dans mes bras, je la serrais dans mes bras, pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de mouvement brusque… Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Je la regardai alors, une fois de plus.

Elle baissa les yeux, lentement, ses cils glissant sur sa peau. Ses bras tentèrent de m'écarter. Je la serrais fort. Trop fort. Je relâchais mon emprise, à contrecœur.

-Attention, fis-je alors. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.

Je m'étonnai. Si calme… Quelques minutes, quelques secondes avant, je n'étais pas même capable de réfléchir, tant tout me semblait arriver rapidement. Et maintenant, maintenant, je me sentais soulagé. Incroyablement soulagé. Heureux.

Elle étouffa un cri de douleur, et je me retournai vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vivante. Elle était vivante ! Elle avait mal, elle souffrait. Douleur… Rien de plus que de la douleur, mais rien de moins non plus. Elle sentait, elle pouvait sentir ce qui l'entourait… Elle était vivante. Je l'avais sauvée.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, fis-je alors.

Je souriais. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle me fixa une nouvelle fois, les yeux plus brillants. Elle semblait me voir pour la première fois. Et pourtant, pourtant ce que je lisais dans ces yeux n'était pas pour me plaire.

-Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?

Sa voix avait été sifflante, à peine plus qu'un murmure. Personne d'autre n'avait entendu, personne d'autre que moi. Et pourtant, mon sourire se crispa. Elle savait quelque chose, elle avait compris quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir… Que personne n'avait le droit de savoir.

Si j'avais été vivant, nul doute que les battements de mon cœur se seraient accélérés. Seule ma respiration le fit. Sa phrase, sa phrase prononcée avec tant d'innocence me fit lever les yeux ? je n'en avais pas besoin. Je pouvais entendre, loin de moi, t pourtant si près, la désapprobation de mes frères et sœurs. Tous. Tous sauf Alice.

Je me penchai de nouveau sur elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir remarqué que je m'étais détourné. J'avais été rapide, trop rapide. Là, et précédemment, aussi.

Elle m'avait vu, là bas, avec les autres, quelques secondes avant l'accident. Elle me voyait, maintenant, à coté d'elle. Je ne pouvais avoir parcouru la distance qui nous séparait en un aussi bref laps de temps. Je la regardai avec sérieux.

Il fallait que je mente, il fallait qu'elle soit persuadée que je ne m'étais pas tenu aussi loin d'elle quelques instants auparavant.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir pas à elle.

-J'étais juste à coté de toi, Bella.

Je priais, je priais en moi-même pour qu'elle me croie, pour qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à mentir une fois de plus. Ses yeux semblèrent soudain s'éteindre, tandis que je la scrutais, comme si elle avait du mal à soutenir mon regard. Comme si elle était désorientée, non pas par mes propos, mais par mes yeux.

Les pensées autour de nous s'éclaircirent, tandis que les autres nous découvraient, enfin. Pensées rassurées, pour ceux qui nous voyaient, Bella et moi, vivants. Plus inquiètes quand il s'agissait de Tyler. Je glissai un nouveau regard vers mes frères et sœurs.

Les sourcils froncés de Rose me firent prendre compte de la portée de mon action. Bella était sauvée, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. En montrant ce que je pouvais faire je l'avais peut-être condamnée encore plus sûrement que si elle avait été touchée par le camion.

_Tu n'aurais pas du, Edward. te donner en spectacle ainsi… Tu es vraiment irresponsable. Je ne comprends pas quel intérêt tu peux avoir à faire cela. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'abaisser à cela pour une fille, une simple fille. Je ne vois pas quelle excuse tu vas pouvoir donner pour justifier ton comportement. _

Une excuse. Il m'en faudrait une, sans aucun doute. Pour elle, pour eux, pour Carlisle.

Les pensées d'Emmett et Jasper n'étaient guère plus rassurantes. Je pouvais lire une forte désapprobation chez Jasper, qui se demandait si le lieu était approprié pour se battre. Pour me battre. Et me faire comprendre les dangers de mon attitude.

Je ne trouvais un peu de réconfort que dans celles d'Alice.

J'ai trouvé. Il te suffit de leur dire que, si elle avait été blessée, son sang se serait répandu sur le sol… Tu n'aurais pas pu résister… Et cela aurait montré ta véritable nature encore plus sûrement. Tu m'es redevable, Edward, une fois de plus.

Alice m'avait fourni l'excuse dont j'avais besoin. Mais je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient en penser. Nul doute qu'aucun d'eux ne me croiraient. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, ils me croyaient quand même, ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de.. faire tout oublier à Bella.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle quand je la sentis s'agiter dans mes bras. Elle tentai de se relever. Je la retins par le poignet.

Son contact me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Je n'avais pas froid, je ne pouvais pas avoir froid face à son contact, si chaud et si doux. Mais, comme la veille, je n'étais pas préparé. Cette fois, cependant, je ne la lâchais pas, me contentant de relâcher un peu, un tout petit peu la pression pour ne pas lui briser les os.

-Attends encore un peu.

-J'ai froid !

Froid. A mon contact ou à celui du sol gelé ? Je souris.

-Tu étais là bas, fit-elle alors. Près de ta voiture.

Non, Bella. Non. Ne me force pas à mentir une fois de plus.

-Non.

-Je t'ai vu !

-Non.

Non, je t'en ris, abandonne. Je n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser que j'étais aussi loin de toi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… S'il te plait, Bella.

-Non.

Si. Si j'y étais. Crois moi.

-S'il te plait, Bella.

S'il te plait. Je…

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Elle me demandait pourquoi ? Il en allait de sa vie, il en allait de la mienne, il en allait de nos existences, nos existences, si différentes et pourtant si roches, menacées en cet instant…

-Fais moi confiance.

Me faire confiance.. J'aurais voulu qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle ne pose plus de questions, plus jamais. Me faire confiance. Je savais que c'étais dur, dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un de froid, de distant, d'irréel… Elle le devait.

-Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard !

Non ! Non, je ne peux pas…

Les gens arrivaient autour de nous, leurs pas se rapprochaient, ils essayaient de comprendre notre conversation d'en saisir des bribes.. Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais plus le choix. Je lui mentirais, mais plus tard. Je ne lui dirais rien, mais plus tard. Plus tard… Toujours plus tard…

-D'accord, sifflais-je alors, en m'écartant d'elle.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir parole.

Ma parole. La parole d'un vampire. Je l'avais déjà donnée plus de fois que je ne pouvais m'en souvenir. Je n'en avais respecté qu'une. Celle qui, au delà de tout, m'empêcherait de tenir celle-ci. Celle qu m'avait empêché de tenir toutes les autres.

Les secouristes arrivaient, et je m'écartais d'elle, à la fois soulagé et mécontent.

-Mr Cullen ?

Je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait adressé la parole.

-Allongez vous sur ce brancard, nous allons vous mener à l'hôpital.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse distinguer tous mes gestes. J'étais plus grand que lui. Il me regardait désormais en levant les yeux.

-Tout va bien, fis-je. Je n'ai reçu aucun choc.

-Mr Cullen, je vous en prie.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas monter sur cette civière. Mon poids était trop important pour elle, de toute façon. Ils insisteraient pour m'ausculter, ce que je refusais plus que tout.

-Non. Je suis arrivé pour sauver Bella après que la camion se fut arrêté. Je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est d'elle que vous devriez vous occuper.

Il se détourna de moi, un peu douché, avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Miss Swan ? Voulez vous monter sur ce brancard, je vous prie.

-Merci, mais non. Tout va bien.

-Vous avez subi un choc, Miss, et…

-Tout va bien, vous dis-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Elle essayait de m'imiter, mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle était moins convaincante. Et, étonnamment, je me faisais encore du souci pour elle.

-Elle a reçu un choc à la tête, je crois, fis-je alors. Elle s'est cognée assez violemment. Peut-être souffre t-elle d'un commotion.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés, tandis que j'accrochais sur mon visage mon sourire le plus angélique. Elle ne put plus résister, et les infirmiers l'allongèrent, avant de lui entourer le cou d'une minerve. Je crus voir perler des larmes à ses yeux. .

Larmes de douleur ? De frustration ? De colère ? Voir cette eau couler de ses yeux… il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré, que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un pleurer réellement… ses larmes me touchèrent, et je regrettai mon attitude.

Sous la pression des secouristes, je montais à l'avant du véhicule. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour me faire accepter l'idée de mon rendre à l'hôpital avec eux. J'avais suffisamment de soucis pour ne pas en rajouter. Et l'idée de me confronter à Carlisle avant mes frères et sœurs était préférable à l'inverse. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter leur colère, leur ressentiment. J'observai une dernière fois Bella avant de m'enfermer dans l'habitacle. Elle était en compagnie de son père. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espionner celui-ci.

_Oh, Bella, qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? Toujours toi ? Tu n'es dans cette ville que depuis une semaine, et déjà… Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Qui t'a sorti de là ? Un des Cullen, hum. Un des fils du docteur. Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'espère que… Non. Je préviendrais Renée en rentrant. _

Je souris, alors que l'ambulance démarrai.

Le trajet me parut étonnamment court. Je passai mon temps à réfléchir à la manière de présenter les choses à mon père, tandis que, à coté de moi, l'ambulancier tentait de soutenir une conversation, conversation dans laquelle je n'intervenais que par onomatopées.

L'ambulance s'arrêta devant la porte des urgences. Je descendis, très rapidement. Je n'attendis pas que la civière de Bella soit descendue. Je me ruais dans l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas parcouru cent mètres dans le hall que je me heurtai à Carlisle. Il me sourit, rapidement, avant de m'entraîner à sa suite dans son bureau.

Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais ce que pensait ce que ressentait Carlisle, et ce n'était pas de la colère. Pas pour l'instant.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau et j'entrai dans le local, désormais familier.

Mon père se tenait debout en face de moi. Mon père… Là plus que jamais il m'évoquait un étudiant de fac, un étudiant qui s'apprête à réprimander un de ses camarades sans même comprendre ce qu'il a fait, sans même savoir pourquoi, comment…

-Edward. J'ai été prévenu par téléphone.

Je le regardai, mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne savais pas que dire, pas que faire.

_Edward,_ reprit-il, cette fois sans parler. _J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as sauvé cette fille. _

-Elle… Elle allait mourir.

Mon père hocha la tête.

_Oui, je sais, c'est souvent ce qui est sous entendu quand on parle de sauver quelqu'un. Edward. S'il te plait. _

Je ne savais pas si il me fallait dire la vérité, ou, tout simplement, me servir de lexcuse d'Alice. Il était probable que Carlisle y croit.

-Elle allait se vider de son sang sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si je n'agissais pas, je me forçais à renier tout ce que tu m'as appris.

_Non, Edward. cette excuse t'es venue après l'accident. Ce n'est pas ça que tu as ressenti sur l'instant. Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a décidé à lui venir en aide. _

-Non, en effet. Mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. J'ai laissé mourir tant et tant de gens, par principe, que cette fois, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

_Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Edward. _

-C'est la vérité.

Une toute petite partie de la vérité, cependant.

_Edward, tu sais que je suis fier de toi. Comment ne pas l'être ? Tu as sauvé aujourd'hui, plus d'une vie, sans doute. Tu avais le droit. Tu avais les moyens de la sauver, et tu l'as fait. Tu as fait ce que je passe ma vie à faire, moi-même. _

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

_C'est pour cela que je voudrais comprendre. _

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Pas sous mes yeux. Pas après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour résister, pour ne pas l'attaquer… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement, aussi simplement. C'était injuste.

-La mort est toujours injuste.

A voix haute. Une évidence, une de plus.

-Je sais.

_Et les autres ? _

-Les autres ?

_Jasper, Emmett ? Rose ? _

-Je doute qu'ils me pardonnent un jour.

_C'était stupide. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. _

-Je… Je sais.

_Et elle ? Elle sait ? _

-Non.

Trop vite, trop sur.

_Elle sait. _

-Je… Elle a compris. J'étais loin d'elle.

_Loin… Comment ? _

-Un vingtaine de mètres.

_Edward. _

-Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

_Autre chose ? _

-Mes épaules. Dans la carrosserie du fourgon qui a failli l'écraser.

_Oh, non. _

-Et mes mains. Les empreintes de mes mains.

_Non… _

-Rose s'en charge.

_Assure toi qu'elle ne parle pas. _

-Je…

_Je ne dis pas la tuer, Edward, bien sur. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. _

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

_Pardon ? _

-Je ne peux pas m'assurer qu'elle ne parlera pas.

_Edward. Lis ses pensées. _

-C'est ça… je…

J'avais maintenu le secret pendant si longtemps que j'eus du mal à lui faire franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je respirai profondément. Il était plus dur de le dire à Carlisle qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Beaucoup plus dur.

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu n'arrives pas à lire ses pensées ?

-C'est ça.

-Edward. notre secret, ton secret est entre les plus mauvaises mains que tu pouvais trouver.

-Je sais !

Il garda le silence quelques instants. Son regard plongea dans mes yeux, comme s'il cherchait à tout comprendre, à tout voir de moi.

-Prends la bonne décision. Seul.

-Je…

-Je ne peux pas t'aider. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je me retournai, et avançai vers la porte.

_Edward ? _

-Oui ?

_Je suis fier de toi. _

Je soupirai. Un soupir mécontent. Je sortis du bureau en claquant la porte. Carlisle impuissant… Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Il ne pouvait pas m'aider… Mais que pouvais-je, moi, faire ?

Je déambulais dans l'hôpital pendant une petite heure, ne sachant toujours pas quelle attitude j'allais adopter. Quand, enfin, je me rendis à l'évidence, je me retrouvai devant la porte de la salle où Bella et Crowley se tenaient. La porte était entrouverte, et je pouvais entendre les minables excuses que lui adressait le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, je pénétrai dans la chambre.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour remarquer la minerve gisant sous l'armoire, et le sourire contrit qu'arborait Crowley.

Bella avait les yeux fermés, simplement. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle était endormie si sa respiration ne m'avait pas été si familière. Habituée à l'écouter, à me laisser bercer par son doux cheminement, je connaissais son rythme par cœur. Elle était normale. Bien trop normale, bien trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'endormi.

Et les battements de son cœur… Jamais je n'avais entendu une plus douce mélodie. Un rythme aussi effréné, aussi splendide ne pouvait appartenir à une personne assoupie.

Je me contentai de regarder son visage pendant quelques instants, son visage si paisible, si heureux… ses traits, affinés par la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelques heures plus tôt, n'en étaient que plus fantastiquement beaux.

A la question qu'Esmé m'avait posée hier il n'y avait qu'une réponse, une réponse que je n'avais pas osé donner. Par peur. Par honte. Oui. Oui, Bella était belle. Plus belle que tout le reste. Que tout le monde. Oui, Bella était belle.

-Elle dort ? fis-je alors, surprenant à la fois la jeune fille et Crowley.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, vivement. Comme si elle avait espéré ma venue. Je chassai mes pensées d'un geste de la main. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie de se retrouver avec moi. Si. Seulement pour obtenir des réponses que je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, faisant disparaître ma petite moue narquoise.

-hé, Edward, je suis désolé, commença Crowley.

Je levai une main pour lui signifier que tout était oublié.

-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Je souriais. A part lui, aucun homme n'avait été impliqué dans l'accident.

Je me tournai vers Bella, un sourire diabolique plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors quel est le verdict ?

J'avais l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Elle allait bien, la position de son corps le criait.

-Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher. Explique moi pourquoi tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous.

-Simple question de relations.

Me ficeler à une civière… Il aurait fallu plus d'un homme, plus d'un vampire, même, pour y parvenir.

-Ne t-inquiète pas, je me charge de ton évasion.

Je pouvais entendre Carlisle, derrière la porte, en train d'écouter discrètement.

Il ne tarda pas faire son entrée, d'ailleurs.

Le regard que Bella posa sur lui ne me convint pas tout à fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à la jeunesse de mon père, à son apparence. Je soupirai. Carlisle sembla se douter de quelque chose car il se tourna soudainement vers moi, avec un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Je repris immédiatement une attitude des plus correctes.

-Alors, Miss Swan, fit-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse, comment vous sentez vous ?

Je le voyais, je le sentais s'amuser. Il n'aurait pas du. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, il n'y avait pas même de quoi sourire dans cette pièce.

-Vos radios sont bonnes, fit-il alors à Bella. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Edward, vous avez reçu un sacré choc.

Il se tourna imperceptiblement vers moi, les yeux toujours aussi rieurs.

_Tu vois, Edward, je lui parle de toi…_

Un adolescent… il était pire qu'Emmett, pire qu'aucun de mes frères et sœurs… Pire même que certains lycées humains.

-Tout est en ordre, fit alors Bella.

Le regard qu'elle me lança fut glacial. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Etait-elle vexée ? Enervée ? Simplement… fatiguée ? Un regard, un simple regard signifiait tant shez les autres, et si peu chez elle…

Les doigts de Carlisle se posèrent sur la tête de Bella. Elle grimaça. J'esquissai un geste pour la rassurer, avant de reconnaître que Carlisle serait le mieux placé, tant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre, pour le faire.


	11. Chapter 11

DIVERS : Alors voilà, enfin, la fin de la scène de l'hôpital… j'aurais mis près d'une semaine à l'écrire ). J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait (trop) attendre.

(Chapitre un peu poussif, écrit en présence d'un mal de tête déloyal et particulièrement violent… ça m'apprendra à passer mon samedi soir avec des norvégiens…la prochaine fois vous finirez tous seuls, na ! …bon ok, je vous le dédicace quand même)

REVIEWS : Merci, merci beaucoup, encore une fois. Promis, le week-end prochain, je vais lire vos fics . J'ai déjà commencé, alors je ne vais pas m'interrompre maintenant, mais désolée, c'est long ). Et merci à mon correcteur (chantage, il a refusé de me renvoyer mes textes si je ne le citais pas )Alors je le mets en tout petit, voilà, comme ça, perdu au milieu des autres.). Et Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, je vous comprends, il m'arrive de faire pareil ). Et Merci à tous ceux qui me « favoritstorisent ». Ma boite de réception de mail est pleine de vous ).

DISCLAIMERS : Tout appartient à cette chère Stephenie Meyer sans laquelle nous n'aurions pu connaître cette splendide histoire… (J'en fais un peu trop, quand même ). Et les phrases françaises sont issues de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau… Voilà, j'ai tout dit. Retour en mode binaire.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

-C'est douloureux ? s'enquit alors mon père.

Je le regardai, mes yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle frissonnait. Elle n'avait pas mal, elle avait froid ! Elle avait peur, elle était anxieuse… Fatiguée de ces examens.

-Pas vraiment.

Je me retins de rire, pour ne pas la vexer. Ne surtout pas la vexer. Elle parut cependant s'en rendre compte et me lança un regard noir. Je détournai le regard. Rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit, qu'elle pense que je puisse me moquer d'elle dans un moment comme celui-ci.

-Bon, votre père vous attend à coté. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision.

-Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?

Je jetai un regard alarmé à mon père. Non. Non. Tout sauf ça. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle coure le moindre danger aujourd'hui. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Carlisle. Il parut me comprendre car il hocha la tête, très légèrement, trop légèrement pour elle, dans ma direction. Je le remerciai silencieusement.

Un silence qui me semblait déjà pesant. Je ne lui avait pas parlé depuis déjà cinq minutes, et cela me semblait long, trop long. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, à elle… Tant de choses dont j'ignorais l'existence… Je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui parler, avoir la même conversation que la veille, une conversation basée sur l'honnête, la spontanéité…

La spontanéité. La chose qui manquait dans ma vie, je me devais de le reconnaître. Ne jamais savoir ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Bella était étrange, très étrange… Joie. Joie infinie quand ses lèvres se mettaient à bouger alors que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de décrypter ses expressions. Innocence, quand venait le moment de lui répondre, sans avoir eu le temps de tout calculer, de tout planifier. Ne pas avoir le temps de mentir, de mentir avec aplomb… Une certaine liberté…

Que je n'aurais jamais du me permettre.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer aujourd'hui, fit alors Carlisle.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella réplique. Moi, j'aurais pu le prévenir. Elle avait un caractère vraiment… particulier.

-Et lui, il y retourne ?

le hochement de tête en ma direction fut dédaigneux, presque méprisant. Je crus que mon cœur, que j'allais, tout entier, exploser si elle continuait à me traiter avec la même désinvolture, avec un tel manque de reconnaissance, de cérémonie. Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas après tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour elle. Elle n'en aurait jamais, vraiment jamais, le droit.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie, fis-je.

J'espérai avoir la même facilité qu'elle à parler, à la traiter par dessus la jambe. Mais mon ton, mon ton que j'espérai sur et sobre, me parut faux. Et si je l'avais perçu, aucun doute qu'elle aussi l'avait fait.

-En fait, reprit Carlisle, sans même me jeter un coup d'œil, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les urgences.

Le visage de Bella en cet instant… un brusque changement de couleur… du blanc au rouge, puis de nouveau à une pâleur cadavérique. Brusque changement d'odeur… Son sang, son sang déjà si affriolant pour moi, pour tous mes sens, devint à supplice à supporter… Avant de redevenir tel qu'il était, tel qu'il était avant sa brusque inspiration.

Je vis Carlisle froncer les sourcils, preuve que lui aussi avait senti, senti ce brusque apport de douceur, de délicatesse dans cette pièce. J'interprétai cela comme une preuve de l'attirance du sang de Bella. Carlisle résistait depuis des années, des centaines d'années. Depuis que je vivais en sa compagnie, jamais je ne l'avais vu ne serait-ce que plisser les narines au contact de sang, quel qu'il soit. Pas même celui d'Esmé, alors qu'elle était encore en vie, au moment où il avait décidé de faire de cette femme désespérée la sienne…

Si aujourd'hui le brusque afflux de sang dans les joues de Bella le faisait frémir, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que cela serait avec un vampire étranger, un vampire nouveau-né, encore assoiffé de sang humain… Comme nous l'avions tous été à nos débuts… Ou même un vampire dans le sens où les humains l'entendent normalement. Un buveur de sang, un buveur de sang humain seulement, et non pas animal…

Je me forçai à ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait été la vie de Bella si, à la place de me trouver, de nous trouver à Forks, elle avait rencontré un vampire. Un vrai vampire.

Je me demandai ce que pouvait signifier la réaction de Bella. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle ne tenait pas plus que cela à revoir tous les lycéens, tous ces garçons qui ne faisaient que penser à elle, pas toujours de manière très délicate ? Ou simplement qu'elle ne tenait pas à les revoir dans l'état, un peu léthargique je dois le reconnaître, où elle se trouvait ?

-Vous préférez rester ici ? demanda Carlisle.

-Non, non !

Elle passa ses deux jambes d'un coté du lit, voulant se lever rapidement. Je souris. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, mais je pressentais ce qui allait arriver.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de beaucoup l'observer, de beaucoup connaître Bella, mais je l'avais regardée marcher pendant de courts moments.

La première fois, en biologie.

La veille, quand je l'avais suivie après son premier cours.

La veille au soir, quand elle rentrait dans sa voiture.

Et le matin même, avant que ce stupide fourgon ne décide d'attenter à sa vie.

Bella Swan ne tenait pas sur une surface parfaitement plane. Elle ne tenait pas debout, tout court. Ses pieds ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir correctement, la maintenir au-dessus du sol plus de quelques instants.

Quand je la vis se précipiter pour se lever, je retins un sourire. Et cela ne rata pas. elle se mit debout, vite, et tituba. Sa tête vacilla quelques instants, comme tout le reste de son buste, et Carlisle se pencha vers elle.

-ça va, fit-elle.

Je souriais, imperceptiblement.

-Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal.

_Edward, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle aille réellement bien. Elle ne semble pas très à l'aise sur ses jambes. _

-Ce n'est pas si affreux que ça.

_Hum. Elle devrait quand même être plus prudente._

-Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance.

-A mettre sur le compte d'Edward la Chance.

_Maintenant, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser. Elle ne va pas tarder à comprendre. Pas forcément la vérité, mais une partie. _

-Ah, oui… Oui, c'est vrai.

Il se détourna alors, s'intéressant à Tyler. Enfin… S'intéresser à lui est un bien grand mot. Il se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet, tout en restant concentré sur notre conversation, à Bella et à moi.

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

Oui. Oui, bien sur. Elle me demandait de lui parler… Non, de l'écouter. Je ne demandais rien d'autre. Entendre sa voix, encore, toujours…

Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas. je n'avais rien à lui dire, je… Je ne devais rien lui dire. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés le matin même me revinrent en mémoire. « Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard ». Le plus tard était arrivé, selon elle.

-Ton père t'attend.

O cruel dilemme ! Je ne voulais que l'entendre… Lui parler… être honnête, comme elle l'avait été avec moi mais… elle se doutait de quelque chose. Et je ne pouvais pas courir de risque.

-J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion. En privé. Si tu veux bien.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle alors que son regard errait du même coté. Mon père ne fit pas un geste montrant qu'il avait entendu notre conversation. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

_Va, Edward. Va. Trouve un endroit sur, et… Persuade la qu'elle n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Ou alors… Fais ton choix, mon garçon, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Choisis ce qui te permettra de rester parmi nous. _

Je lui obéis. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui obéir. Il était mon père. Et il le serait toujours. Les décisions que je prenais, les intuitions que j'avais, c'étaient les siennes, les siennes et celles d'Esmé.

Un fils humain n'aurait pas ce comportement visant à ne jamais, ou presque, critiquer les décisions de ses parents. Ses parents humains. Mais ni moi, ni eux n'étions humains.

Avec ses trois siècles d'existence, Carlisle était… il était omniscient. Du moins, je le considérais comme tel. Non pas qu'il prenne toujours les meilleures décisions, mais… Si. C'était ça. Quand à Esmé… Ma mère… Sa transformation avait accentué son instinct maternel. Si elle était devenue plus protectrice, plus possessive, elle savait mieux que nous, mieux que moi, ce que je devais faire. Ce que je devais croire.

Je m'éloignai. Rapidement. Je savais que, si je m'éloignais trop, je chercherai des réponses, des questions, des mensonges à lui dire. C'est pourquoi je m'écartai à grands pas, et me retournai dès que le coin du couloir fut dépassé.

Le souffle de Bella était rapide, trop rapide. Elle avait eu du mal à me suivre sur ces quelques mètres, je pouvais le sentir.

Je me retournai, et la fixai. J'essayai de paraître le plus froid possible, le plus sombre, alors qu'un seul de ses soupirs m'empêchait de me concentrer. A chaque fois, son odeur flottait pendant quelques instants autour de nous. J'inspirai alors profondément. A la fois pour inhaler son odeur le plus possible, mais aussi pour me concentrer. Aporie…

-Alors ?

Hostilité. Je lus ce mot dans ses yeux. J'eus envie de me frapper, de me cacher, au moins. Non. Non ! Je n'étais pas hostile, je ne voulais pas l'être ! Je ne voulais que son bien ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de croire… Si. Elle le devait. Aporie…

-Tu me dois une explication.

Mais je voulais la lui donner ! Si je ne la lui donnai pas, je ne pourrai plus lui reparler, plus la contacter, l'entendre… La voir ? Mais si je la lui donnai, elle ne voudrait plus me voir, plus me parler non plus… Aporie…

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je ne te dois rien du tout.

Et pourquoi l'avais-je sauvé si ce n'était pour pouvoir, encore, lui parler, et la sentir, près de moi ? Non, je ne lui devais rien. Rien du tout.

Les humains sauvent-ils les autres simplement parce qu'ils ont des raisons ?

Avais-je réellement été humain, ressenti cela ?

-Tu as juré.

-Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête. Tu délires.

-Ma tête va très bien.

-Que veux-tu de moi, Bella.

-La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir.

_C'est bien parti, Edward. Elle veut mentir pour toi, pour nous. Non. Seulement pour toi. _

J'aurai voulu être seul, que mon père ne se mêle pas de notre conversation. Non seulement il l'entendait, mais il se permettait de me dicter ma conduite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

-Je suis sure que tu n'étais absolument pas à coté de moi. Tyler ne t'as pas vu, alors arrête de raconter des mensonges.

A la première occasion, je tuerai Tyler Crowley… Non. Je le démembrerai. Lentement. _Très_ lentement.

-Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et cela ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure…

Je n'ai pas de sang. Nuance.

-Le fourgon aurait du m'écraser, mais tu l'as soulevé…

Elle se tut. Oui. Oui, je l'avais soulevé. J'avais soulevé ce fourgon ! Et j'avais cru que cela passerait inaperçu, que elle, à quelques centimètres de la scène, ne s'en serait pas rendue compte ? J'étais naïf. Incroyablement naïf.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ?

_Abrège, Edward, abrège_.

Ma conscience.

_Ne t'enfonces pas. ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre, de croire. _

Mon père.

Une voiture… Un fourgon, oui.

Son regard se fit dédaigneux, et je crus que j'allais tout lui dire, pour qu'enfin elle me voit tel que j'étais. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. C'était trop dangereux. Pour elle. Pour moi.

Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle était sure d'elle. Plus sure d'elle que je ne l'étais de moi.

-Personne ne te croira, tu sais.

La dérision. Le meilleur moyen que j'ai jamais employé pour faire douter quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas différer à ce point de tous les modèles humains que j'avais côtoyés. Elle était une fille, elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus de quelques minutes avant de raconter à tout le monde qu'Edward Cullen, vous savez celui qui n'adresse jamais la parole à personne, Edward Cullen auquel toutes les filles de Forks ont renoncé, l'avait sauvée. Elle ne savait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Néanmoins, je voulais la croire. elle était différente, cela j'en étais certain. Il ne me restait plus qu'à déterminer à quel point.

Je ne pouvais pas lire son esprit…. Est-ce que, par hasard, il ne fonctionnerait pas de la même façon que ceux de tous les autres ? Rien de moins sur.

Décidément, cette fille était étrange.

-Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?

-Pour moi, ça en a. je n'aime pas mentir, et tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.

Il y en avait tant… Tant que je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

-Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et d'oublier tout ça ?

Hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens !

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle oublie.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle _m_'oublie.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me remercie.

Elle n'avait pas à me remercier d'être vivante.

Elle était vivante grâce à moi, mais elle avait été sur le point de mourir grâce à moi. A cause de moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'obéisse, pas cette fois.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle brave mes ordres, mes… conseils.

Je voulais qu'elle oublie.

Non.

Qu'elle n'y pense plus.

Rien de plus.

Mais rien de moins.

Si fragile…

Elle était en face de moi.

Elle était seule. Nous étions seuls.

Je pouvais décider de la laisser croire ce qu'elle voulait.

La laisser vivre en ayant des certitudes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, qu'elle ne devrait jamais révéler.

La laisser être heureuse, et tant pis pour ma réputation.

Je pouvais la tuer, aussi.

Elle ne parlerait plus. Plus jamais. Pas de ça. De Rien, d'ailleurs. Pas de moi, pas de nous.

Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, je ne pouvais pas la laisser colporter des rumeurs, des rumeurs qui n'en étaient pas, sur moi.

Doute. Doute. Serait-elle assez folle, assez entêtée pour oser me braver ? Pour oser me tenir tête, alors qu'elle avait plus de chance d'échouer que de réussir ?

Toujours ce doute.

Serait-elle assez forte pour oublier, oublier ce passage de sa vie, ces quelques minutes durant lesquelles tout avait basculé ?

Doute. Choix.

-Merci.

Je la contemplai, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle m'avait remercié.

Elle m'avait remercié. Elle avait fait quelque chose pour moi.

Joie. Joie. Bonheur.

Elle m'avait remercié, mais seulement avec ses lèvres. Dans ses yeux, je percevais toujours la même obstination.

Elle était plus forte, plus forte que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle avait répondu à ma question, elle avait fait ce que je lui demandai. Une partie. Une partie seulement. Un compromis.

Le moins bon de tous ceux qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle m'avait remercié, mais refusait d'oublier.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?

_Edward. Tu étais bien parti. _

Je chassai de mon esprit la voix de mon père.

-Non.

Non. Non. Un simple mot, un simple mot de trois lettres… Qui pourtant pouvait, devait changer nos existences.

-Alors…

Quoi, au juste ? Je me haissais. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Ni comment le faire.

-Tu risques d'être déçue.

Elle le serait. Jamais. Jamais. Je ne devais pas craquer. Jamais.

Elle me regarda, plus belle que jamais, un soupçon de colère dans les yeux… Ma présence la touchait. En mal. Mais elle la touchait. Elle n'était pas indifférente.

J'ignorai alors ce que cela pourrait représenter.

-Pourquoi t'es tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors ?

Non. Pas cette question. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Parce que… Parce que…

Tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. Pas toi. Pas encore.

Tu ne m'avais pas regardé, ce matin. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir ainsi.

Tu… Tu… Tu… Je…

J'ai passé cent dix ans sans adresser la parole à un humain. Tu étais la première a qui je parlais, tu ne pouvais pas mourir. Pas comme ça.

Tu paraissais si fragile …

Tu m'intrigues.

…

Je ne peux rien te dire…

Rien. tout me ramenait à la même constatation. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Mais elle était humaine.

Les humains meurent.

-Je ne sais pas.

Vérité. Première vérité dans cette discussion. Dernière, aussi.

Je ne sais pas, me répétai-je pour moi même, en me retournant.

Je ne sais pas, me répétai-je pour moi-même en quittant l'hôpital.

Je ne sais pas, me répétai-je pour moi-même en montant dans la voiture de Carlisle.

Je ne sais pas, me répétai-je pour moi-même, alors qu'il me ramenait à la maison.

Je ne sais pas, me répétai-je pour moi-même.

Je ne sais pas, me répétai-je.

Je ne sais pas.

Je…

Je ne savais pas.

Peut-être pour cela.

Je l'aimais.

* * *

Chapitre écrit en écoutant Aerosmith _Dream On_, en boucle…


	12. Chapter 12

Divers : Au moment où j'écris, en cette fin d'après midi d'un dimanche ensoleillé, je ne sais pas encore de quoi va parler ce chapitre, donc je verrai en fonction de ce qu'il devient. Il semble cependant qu'il soit un chapitre charnière, un peu comme dans le livre de Twilight, entre les deux fois où Bella et Edward se parlent. On verra bien . Pour ceux qui me demandaient la signification d' « aporie », c'est l'échec de la pensée logique. En termes plus simples, c'est quand il n'y a pas, ou plus, de bonnes solutions, et que l'on est forcés de renoncer à quelque chose, de perdre quelque chose, pour en sauver une autre (que ce soit une cause, une idée ou une personne). Pour plus de précisions, il faut lire « Zoo ou l'assassin philanthrope » de Vercors, il ne parle que de ça . (Beuh, ça sent le bac de français )

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, tant les personnages que l'univers. La trame de l'histoire est aussi à elle, bien que tout jeune auteur ait rêvé de l'avoir lui-même écrit… Ou alors il a du rester enfermé dans une cave pendant douze ans (au moins).

Reviews : Merci, encore, toujours, encore, toujours et toujours.

Autre : J'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser ce site, je mérite de grands applaudissements et j'en prodigue à tous ceux qui ont réussi à le dompter, parce que ce n'est pas franchement facile… J'espère que vous me comprenez.

Bonne Lecture, et bon courage à ceux qui viennent de reprendre les cours. Bon courage aussi à ceux qui passent des concours en ce moment, quand je les vois sortir du lycée ils ont pas l'air très heureux alors voila, je voulais juste vous dire ça si il y en a qui lisent (même si en ce moment, ce serait du suicide)

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison me parut long. Long… tellement long. A travers la vitre passage, je voyais le paysage défiler, comme un enfant qui s'émerveillerait des couleurs passant devant ses yeux…

Mais je n'étais pas, je n'étais plus un enfant, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi n'avait rien de divertissant. Des fossés, des talus. Recouverts de neige. Blancs, gelés.

Comme moi.

Comme nous.

Mais pas comme elle.

Carlisle ne m'adressa pas la parole durant le trajet. Jamais. Pas même en pensée. Je le voyais parfois se tourner vers moi, comme s'il hésitait à m'interroger. Mais ses yeux revenaient bien vite se fixer sur le pare-brise. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il le faisait pour se concentrer sur autre chose que moi. Que la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Bella.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ce que je lui avait dit, aussi. Et j'avais honte. Irrémédiablement honte. Je m'efforçai de chasser de ma mémoire tout ce qui pouvait me ramener à cette scène.

Contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit, je ne retournai pas au lycée, ne m'en sentant pas le courage. Je n'avais pas peur d'affronter ces adolescents remués, mais plus de leurs questions, de celles qu'ils pourraient me poser et auxquelles je n'aurait pas le droit, ni l'envie de répondre. J'attendais pour y retourner que Bella –penser son nom me fit mal, et je m'efforçai une fois encore de la chasser de mon esprit- y retourne. Elle seule détournerait les conversations sur elle, en racontant notre épopée… Ou pas.

Auquel cas je n'aurai plus à me formaliser des questions de mes camarades. De nos camarades.

Penser ce « nous » était nouveau pour moi, pour moi, le solitaire de la famille. Nous… Si doux, si plaisant à prononcer… Et pourtant si cruel, maintenant.

Carlisle freina brusquement, et je m'étonnai de nous, de me voir à la maison. Je descendis en claquant la portière, à la fois agacé et malheureux. Mon père me salua de la main, avant de retourner à l'hôpital, où l'on requérait sa présence.

Je gravis les marches du perron avec une évidente mauvaise humeur. Mon pas était lourd, si lourd et si lent…

Je poussai la porte, pour me retrouver face à Esmé.

-Edward ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Non.

Je m'écartais, alors qu'elle me fixait avec appréhension.

-Edward, que s'est-il passé ? Ou sont les autres ?

-Rien. Au lycée.

Je commençai à gravir les marches de l'escalier, et j'étais presque au premier étage quand sa voix me parvint à nouveau, froide, dure, mais exceptionnellement forte.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Dis moi immédiatement ce qui t'a mis dans cet état !

-Laisse moi tranquille, Esmé !

J'avais haussé le ton. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Quand je vis ses traits s'affaisser, je regrettai mon manque de sang froid. Mais je ne pouvais supporter son regard, son regard inquisiteur… Ses larmes inexistantes… Sa douceur.

Je montai les dernières marches qui me séparaient de ma chambre, et ouvrit la porte en grand je me glissai à l'intérieur de la pièce, et refermai à clef derrière moi. Je savais que cela ne servirait à rien contre une Esmé affolée et énervée, mais je fis ce geste symbolique, mu par des réflexes presque humains.

Je me jetai sur le canapé qui constituait le plus gros de l'ameublement de la pièce, et m'y allongeait, les chevilles dépassant de l'autre coté.

Je saisis le coussin sur lequel je m'étais allongé, et le plaquai sur mon visage. Longuement. Je pris alors la télécommande de ma chaîne, et l'allumai.

Un air de jazz, un air de jazz comme je les aimais remplit alors la pièce.

Le coussin serré sur mon visage, je respirai profondément, mais difficilement. J'entendis Esmé frapper à ma porte, mais ne répondit pas. elle dut comprendre que je désirai rester seul, car elle ne tarda pas à se retirer, discrètement. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier pendant quelques instants, puis, plus rien. elle m'avait laissé, elle m'avait laissé seul, enfin.

Les yeux fermés, je ne sentais plus rien, plus rien d'autre que ce coussin plaqué sur ma figure, sur mes traits. Aucune odeur, aucune odeur, qu'elle soit vampire ou humaine, ne venait heurter mes sens. J'étais seul. Seul pour réfléchir, seul pour attendre.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, prostré, serrant contre moi ce coussin. Plusieurs heures, sans doute. Je ne respirais plus, je n'entendais plus. Plus rien.

La liberté que je savourait alors n'avait rien de plaisante, je me devais de me l'avouer. J'avais rêvé de ce moment, j'en avais rêvé pendant des heures… Mais, une fois allongé ici, je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que penser, penser à elle, encore et toujours.

Je sortis de ma transe quand des coups furent frappés à ma porte. Des coups violents. Qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de ma mère. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever, à peine de dégager ma figure que Rosalie entrait dans ma chambre. Furieuse.

Je me redressai alors, et tentai de lui faire face. Folle de rage, elle resta quelques instants debout, en face de moi, exactement dans la même position. Puis son bras bougea, vite.

Elle même ne l'avait pas prémédité, et je n'avais pu lire ce qu'elle ferait. Le coup qu'elle m'assena me manqua de peu, et je n'en gardais pas moins une brûlure du coté de mon oreille gauche. Lorsque son bras se tendit, une nouvelle fois, je réagis. Et lui saisis au vol.

-Edward ! Lâche moi immédiatement !

Je ne bougeai pas.

-Tout de suite, Edward !

Toujours pas.

-Relâche moi.

Son ton était froid. Je consentis à desserrer mon emprise, comprenant qu'elle ne tenterait plus, du moins pour l'instant, de me frapper.

-Oui, Rose ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je venais te dire !

-Oui.

-Edward ! Tu nous a tous mis en danger pour… Pour une simple humaine !

-Bella.

-Je me fiche de son nom !

-Elle s'appelle Bella.

-Je m'en… Très bien. Tu nous a tous mis en danger pour « Bella » ! Tu…

-Je l'ai sauvée.

-Oh, mais c'est splendide, Edward. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de son sauvetage miraculeux par le grand, le beau, le fort, le majestueux Edward Cullen !

-Tu es déçue de ne plus être le centre de l'attention ?

Sa main s'envola, une nouvelle fois, et je l'attrapai, une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es immature, Edward !

- Parce que j'ai voulu sauver quelqu'un ?

-Parce que ce faisant, tu nous a tous condamnés !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai redressé la voiture de Crowley ! Mais toutes les traces n'ont pas disparu !

-Et ?

-Cette fille, Edward !

-Bella.

-Bella, Edward ! Tu avais enfin une occasion, que tu n'aurais pas toi même provoqué, de mettre fin à tes souffrances !

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ?

_Oh, si, Edward, tu as parfaitement compris. Tu sais. Car tu y a pensé toi même !_

-Ai au moins le courage de parler à haute voix.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux que je parle à haute voix ? Très bien. Elle serait morte, à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu serais sauvé ! Tu n'aurais même pas eu à la tuer toi-même ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais de te débarrasser d'elle !

-Non.

-Non ?

Ses sourcils étaient levés, arqués. Fureur…

-Je m'en chargerai à ta place, Edward, si tu n'en as pas le courage !

-Tu ne le ferais pas.

-Si !

-Tu n'en a pas la force, Rose. Tu ignores ce que c'est, de tuer.

-Tu crois ? Non, Edward. Je n'ai peut-être pas tué aussi souvent que toi, et jamais pour me nourrir, mais j'ai quelques connaissances en la matière.

-Tu ne la tueras pas.

-Je le ferai.

-Non.

-Je le fais, Edward. J'y vais.

-Non !

J'avais crié, crié fort. Plus fort. Trop fort. Elle me regarda, interloquée.

-Tu ne trouveras pas la paix tant qu'elle ne sera pas morte. Tu nous mets tous en danger !

Non… Non. Pas Bella… Pas ma Bella.

-Non.

Pas elle.

-Ne te dresse pas contre moi, Edward. Emmett et Jasper sont de mon avis.

Perdre ma famille plutôt qu'elle…

-Non.

Mes frères étaient dérisoires par rapport à elle.

-Elle mourra. Et, enfin, tu redeviendras normal.

Sans elle ?

-Non.

Sans elle, je ne serai pas normal.

-Edward !

Jamais.

-Non.

Jamais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, ni même de ton acceptation. Je voudrai juste que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Toujours. Il y en a toujours.

-Si tu avais été aussi résolue que tu dis l'être, tu y serai allée avant même de rentrer à la maison, Rose. Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé, tu n'aurais pas voulu…

Hésitation.

-Esmé m'en aurait voulu. Esmé nous en aurait voulu.

Non. Non. A elle, à elle seulement.

-Non, Rose.

Trop tard. Je la vis s'éloigner, très vite. Elle avait pris une décision. Si elle n'avait pas été sure de ses actes quelques minutes auparavant, maintenant elle était sure de ce qu'elle allait faire. Ma réaction lui avait montré la profondeur de mon attachement, et le fait que, véritablement, elle me rendait… Différent. Anormal.

Elle partit vers la porte de ma chambre, tourbillon blanc et doré. J'hésitai. Il est dur de prendre une décision, même dans ces moment là. j'hésitais. Si j'y allais, ce serait la deuxième, mais certainement pas la dernière fois de la journée que je sauverais Bella Swan. Si, au contraire…

Je me jetai sur Rose alors qu'elle franchissait le palier. Tout cela n'avait pas pris plus de cinq secondes. Je me jetai sur ma sœur, et tombait sur elle de tout mon poids.

Le bruit de notre chute, de ma chute, retentit dans toute la maison. Je ne m'étonnai pas alors de voir surgir Jasper et Emmett, montant l'escalier aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient.

Je percevais leurs pensées, tourbillon de reproches et de critiques.

Je ne me relevai pas pour autant. Rose, écrasée sous mon poids, tentait de me repousser. Elle sifflait, elle sifflait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents. Je les entendais, déjà dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne les formule.

Emmett et Jasper me saisirent chacun par un bras, et me tirèrent en arrière, me relevant. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais beau être le plus rapide de mes frères, ils étaient plus puissants que moi, ayant été transformés à un âge plus avancé. Je fus placé à une demi-douzaine de mètres de Rosalie. Mes dents se retroussèrent, et je grognai dans sa direction.

Alors, un nouvel esprit se mêla à nous. Esmé. Alertée par les bruits de notre dispute, elle venait aux nouvelles. Quand elle me vit, plaqué contre un mur par mes frères, et Rose, Rose qui se relevait sans peine, elle compris. Le regard qu'elle nous lança, à tous, fut meurtrier.

-Je crois comprendre ce qui s'est passé, fit-elle alors.

-C'est cet… , commença Rose.

-Non. Rosalie, Edward, je ne veux pas de vos explications.

-Mais.

-J'ai dit non !

Un silence. Un silence pesant. Je pouvais entendre mon souffle, mon souffle qui se calmait enfin. Jamais je n'avais été plus en colère, jamais je n'avais tant souhaité faire mal, faire mal à Rosalie, de toutes les manières possibles.

-Jasper, Emmett, relâchez votre frère.

Mes deux aînés me fixèrent un instant, avant de desserrer leur étreinte.

-Merci, grognai-je.

Un simple coup d'œil à Rose me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle non plus n'était pas satisfaite de l'apparition de la famille. Et surtout d'Esmé.

J'aurai voulu être seul, seul avec Rose, pour lui faire comprendre, enfin, ce qu'elle m'avait fait, ce qu'elle avait dit.

La blesser à son tour.

Non pas physiquement, peut-être. De toute manière, je n'étais pas assez fort.

Lui montrer de quelle manière elle m'avait fait du mal.

L'empêcher de recommencer.

Jamais.

-Edward. Descends.

-Non.

-Dans le salon. Immédiatement.

J'obéis. Face à Esmé, face à ma mère, je n'avais pas le choix. Plus le choix.

-Rose, tu nous suis. Emmett, Jasper… On se passera de votre présence.

Je pouvais entendre leurs grondements déçus. Je l'étais aussi.

Dans le salon, je ne m'assis pas, me contentant de fixer Rose qui, comme si rien ne s'était passé, s'asseyait sur un sofa. A l'autre bout de la pièce, ma mère fixait d'un air absent l'extérieur à travers la grande baie vitrée.

_Edward. Pourquoi l'as tu attaquée ?_

Pourquoi ? Elle me demandait pourquoi ? N'avais-je pas le droit de garder, de… Non.

-Elle veut tuer Bella Swan.

-Rose ?

Ma sœur, celle qui avait été une sœur pour moi, serra les lèvres.

-Il nous a tous mis en danger, une fois de plus.

-Je ne saisis pas.

-Il est venu à son secours, ce matin. En usant de… quelques pouvoirs qui nous sont réservés. Il l'a sauvée, en montrant à tous ce qu'il était.

-Faux.

-Edward !

-Laisse le s'exprimer. Alors, mon frère, qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-Je n'ai montré à personne ce que j'étais. J'ai juste fait preuve… D'une vitesse et d'une force spectaculaires.

-Il a enfoncé une voiture.

-Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais une raison.

_Une raison, Edward ?_

-As-tu pensé, une seule seconde, Rose, à ce qui arriverait si jamais elle se faisait écraser sous ce camion ? As-tu pensé que son sang se déverserait alors sur le parking, coulant à flot ? Rivière écarlate. Je n'aurai pas pu ne pas, cette fois-ci, révéler à tous ma vraie nature. Je n'aurai pas pu résister. Je te l'avoue, Rosalie. Mais je ne crois pas que, toi non plus, tu ai pu résister à une chose pareille. Et Jasper ? N'en parlons pas, nous savons tous très bien comment il aurait réagi. Mais Emmett, Rose ? Même Emmett. Aucun de nous, à part peut-être Alice, n'aurait pu résister. Je l'ai sauvé, elle, de la même manière que je t'ai sauvée, toi. Que je nous ai tous sauvés. Alors oui, certes, j'ai usé de mon pouvoir. Mais en bien.

Je savais mentir. Je savais mentir, mieux que quiconque. J'étais fier de savoir mentir, des fois. Cela m'avait fait mal de renier les convictions de chacun de mes frères, tour à tour. J'avais souffert. Mais pour elle. Pour elle seule.

-Je ne te crois pas. J'aurais réussi.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sure.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi, Edward Cullen.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de te déclarer meilleure que moi, que nous tous ?

-Je…

-Il suffit.

-Je…

-Stop.

-Mais…

-Edward !

-Je…

-Rose !

Nous nous arrêtâmes, gamins pris en faute tour à tour.

-Rose. Pourquoi la tuer ?

-Esmé !

-Edward, tais-toi, je parle à ta sœur. Rose ?

-Il est inconscient.

-Il. Pas elle.

-Ca revient au même !

-Non.

-Si !

-Rose !

Je lui adressai un sourire de vainqueur. Je le lisais dans son esprit, Esmé était de mon coté. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins.

-Tu ne la tueras pas.

-Ah ?

-Non, Rose.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ce sont les affaires de ton frère. C'est lui qui décide s'il doit, ou pas, prendre ses distances. Il doit agir de manière à pouvoir rester parmi nous.

-Merci de me faire confiance.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Pardon ?

_Non, Edward, je ne te fais pas confiance. J'ai connu cela, moi aussi. Une fois dans ma vie humaine, une fois dans la vie que je me suis choisie. Je sais que, dans ces cas là, on agit pas toujours pour le mieux. Je sais que l'on fait des erreurs, que l'on doute. Je veux t'offrir cette possibilité à mon tour. Cela ne peut que te rendre plus fort._

-Je ne comprends pas tout.

_C'est normal. Tu verras. Quand tu sera prêt. Tu comprendras, alors._

-Si je comprends bien, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, nous mettre en danger autant qu'il le souhaite !

-Non. N'est-ce pas Edward ? Personne n'a compris ce que tu avais fait ? Personne n'a vu ?

-Je… Non.

-La vérité, mon fils.

-Bella sait.

-Quoi ?

Double cri, double cri de frayeur. De peine. D'exaspération. De mépris.

-Bella sait ?

Esmé.

-Tu lui a dit ? Tu as osé lui dire ?

Rose.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Elle croit… Elle croit… Elle sait que j'ai réussi à courir de ma place de parking à la sienne en quelques secondes. Elle sait que ce n'est pas possible pour un humain normal. Elle sait aussi, elle a vu que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture.

-Edward !

_Tu veux dire qu'elle a compris ? Qu'elle va aller le répéter à tous les autres ?_

Rose. J'espère, moi aussi. J'espère tellement qu'elle ne le fera pas. cependant… Non, je ne sais pas, je voudrais en être sur, mais…

-Non. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Elle ne l'avait pas promis. Elle y avait simplement fait allusion. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits. ». Une phrase si innocente, si douce… Je voulais la croire. mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de promesse la dedans.

-Et tu la crois ?

-Je… Oui.

-Tu peux me certifier qu'elle ne dira rien ?

Mentir. Mentir pour la sauver, une nouvelle fois. Je le devais, je le voulais.

-Oui.

-Bien.

-Edward, si elle dit quelque chose, elle nous mettra tous en danger.

-Je sais.

-Dans ce cas, Rose aura le droit de…

-Oui.

-Tout est clair, dans ce cas.

Clair… J'aurais tant voulu que ce le soit. Pour elle, pour moi... Pour nous.

-Edward !

-Hum ?

-Tout est clair ?

-Oui. Très.

-Rose ?

-Je… Oui.

-Tout est réglé.

Rose me lança un regard de coté, un peu triste, un peu déçu… Un peu accusateur aussi.

_Edward ?_

-Oui, Esmé ?

_Je suis heureuse pour toi. Et pour elle. Je suis heureuse pour vous._

-Merci. Mais c'est trop tard.

_Ce n'est jamais trop tard._

-Là, ça l'est. Je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus m'approcher d'elle.

_Tu trouveras un moyen, Edward. Un jour. Peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais tu le feras. Tu es mon fils, et je le vois._

-Merci.

_Edward ?_

-Oui ?

_Je… Je te repose la question. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. Pour la dernière fois, peut-être._

-Oui ?

_Edward. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Oui.

Honnêteté. Oui. Un simple oui. Un simple acquiescement. Une simple preuve.

* * *

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, je viens de terminer le chapitre cet après midi . Je sais que d'habitude je suis plus rapide mais là j'étais en pleine phase flemme et procrastination. Je sais, ça n'excuse rien. Et alors ? (Voui, voui, c'était sincère)

Il y aura un autre chapitre avant que Bella et Edward se parlent. Je commence tout de suite à l'écrire.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre avant que Bella et Edward se reparlent, je vous le promets moi aussi j'attends avec impatience de l'écrire . Ceux qui voulaient une petit combat entre Rose et Edward, ça arrive, je ne sais pas quand mais je l'avais en tête .

Chapitre un peu plus personnel, absolument pas raconté dans le livre. Encore plus personnel du fait que mon correcteur (fainéant) ne peut pas prendre mes textes en ce moment, donc il risque d'y avoir plus (beaucoup plus) de fautes que d'habitude, mais je vous promets de faire attention. NB : Ce sera un chapitre fort, fort, fort court.

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, les personnages, l'histoire sur laquelle je me base et quelques autres trucs. Bravo à elle.

Reviews : Merci encore, encore, encore, je sais que j'avais promis de venir lire vos fics, j'y travaille, j'y travaille. Et bien voilà, d'ici la semaine prochaine, je les aurais toutes (j'espère) visitées.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Je m'éloignai, je m'éloignai de la pièce où Esmé, ma mère, restait assise, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers moi. Je remontai l'escalier quand on m'attrapa par le col. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice, ses cheveux noirs encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, me suivait.

-Alice. Que veux-tu ?

-Juste te dire… Bravo, Edward.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir, par hasard ?

-Hé ! Mais je ne savais pas, moi !

-Attends, Alice. Tu prévois le futur, non ?

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cet idiot de Crowley perdrait le contrôle de son véhicule ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il heurterai précisément la voiture de Bella ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu te précipiterais vers elle !

-Tu peux tout prévoir, Alice !

-Non. Pas ça.

Pas ça…

-Tu le savais, Alice.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Tu le savais, Alice ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer ! Tu essayais de me tester ! Tu serai intervenue toi-même si je n'avais pas agi !

-Je…

-Oui, Alice. C'est ce que tu m'as caché la dernière fois. C'est ce que tu ne voulais pas que je sache. Et bien maintenant, je le sais !

-Tu…

-Il n'y a rien à dire pour ta défense. Tu le savais, et tu n'as rien dit. Je ne t'accuserai pas de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je sais très bien que tu n'es responsable ni du gel, ni de l'attitude de Crowley, ni de mon attitude à moi. Tu n'es pas responsable de la malchance dont sembla jouir Bella Swan. Je ne peux t'accuser de rien, Alice, à part de ne pas avoir voulu changer tes visions. De ne pas m'avoir mis au courant alors que j'aurai pu, j'aurai du lui venir en aide sans dévoiler quoi que ce soit de nos… caractéristiques.

-Edward…

-Alice, tu as vu et tu n'as rien dit. C'est tout.

Les yeux de ma sœur brillaient de colère. Leur éclat doré n'avait jamais, réellement jamais été aussi meurtrier. Elle me bloquait l'accès à ses pensées, mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Je ne voulais pas savoir quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je me croyais fort, et pourtant j'étais plus pitoyable qu'un enfant de dix ans. J'étais… lamentable.

-Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure, Edward ?

-Peu m'en chaut, Alice.

-Tu ne la sauvais pas. Tu ne la sauve pas.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Tu ne la sauvais pas.

-Bella ?

-Oui. Tu ne t'interposais pas entre le camion et elle. Tu ne faisais rien pour… La sauver. Rien. Du tout.

-J'ai hésité.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Regarde.

Je ne voulais rien apprendre, rien apprendre de nouveau. Et pourtant, quand l'esprit d'Alice s'ouvrit à moi, je me jetai dedans, littéralement, fouillant partout pour trouver ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, ce qu'elle avait vu de Bella, de moi aussi.

_C'est la première vision, Edward_, m'avertit-elle. _Il y en a deux._

Je ne prêtai pas à attention à ce qu'elle me disait, et me plongeait dans les souvenirs de ce futur révolu.

_Il ne neigeait pas. Il ne neigeait pas, mais le sol était gelé. Comme ce matin. Nous arrivions en voiture, discutant agréablement. La même discussion que nous avions eu le matin même. Une discussion banale, banale pour nous. Trop banale pour sonner naturelle, aux yeux de tous. Nous nous arrêtions sur le parking, à la même place, exactement, que le même matin. J'arrêtais le moteur, rapidement, mais restais dans l'habitacle. Quelques instants après, me sembla t-il, un choc, un choc rapide nous projeta tous en avant. De quelques centimètres à peine. _

_Je me vis en train de regarder dans le rétroviseur qui avait eu l'audace de percuter ainsi ma Volvo. Je pus rire de la tête que je fis en me rendant compte qu'un jeune homme avait heurté mon véhicule. _

_Je sortais de la voiture, rapidement, et allai constater les dégâts. Je suivis la conversation exacte que j'avais eu avec le terminale. Mais la fin de la discussion ne se déroula pas précisément de la même manière. _

_-Je te jure, tout vas bien, il n'y a aucun problème. _

_-Non, mais tu sais… Si tu as véritablement besoin que je payes des réparations ou quoi que ce soit… Je peux, hein. _

_-Non. Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. _

_-Okay. Merci, Cullen, hein, je te revaudrais ça. _

_-Hum, oui. Enfin, ne compte pas trop sur le fait que j'emboutisse ta voiture à mon tour. _

_-Ouais…_

_-Salut._

_-Ouais, salut. Et encore désolé, hein. _

_Il me gratifia d'un bref signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner. Je regardai une nouvelle fois l'arrière de la Volvo, avant de poser mes mains sur la carrosserie, une fois hors de vue. Je rapprochai les bords de l'impact, tordant le métal en quelques secondes. _

_Je me retournai, instinctivement. Bella Swan arrivait. _

_Je la regardai une nouvelle fois garer sa Chevrolet, mais plus loin de moi, beaucoup plus loin… Celui qui m'avait embouti avait pris la place sur laquelle est s'était arrêtée, dans la réalité. _

_Je la vis alors, de loin, claquer sa portière et descendre. Elle s'approcha des pneus arrière avec un air réjoui, et se pencha vers eux, très vite. Un sourire s'accrocha sur son visage, me faisant rire à mon tour. _

_Et le fourgon de Crowley arriva. Mon visage prit une teinte plus claire, plus pâle encore que mon apparence livide, livide et normale. _

_Le fourgon tourna pendant quelques instants. Une fois, deux fois. Il rebondit sur une première voiture, celle de celui qui m'avait heurté. Heureusement pour lui, le propriétaire s'était éloigné depuis longtemps. _

_Rose et Alice sortirent de l'habitacle, inquiètes. Pour moi. Pour ma réaction. Leurs sourires se voilèrent en voyant mon expression. _

_Le fourgon rebondit contre la voiture, avant de se diriger vers la camionnette de Bella. La jeune fille releva la tête, trop tard. Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une grimace. Une grimace affolée, une grimace apeurée. Une grimace figée, figée sur son visage si doux, si beau, si… parfait. _

_Je la regardai, je la regardai sans bouger. Le fourgon s'approchait d'elle, mètre après mètres. _

_Mes jambes commencèrent à bouger, lentement, mais inconsciemment. Je clignai des yeux, une fois, deux fois. _

_Une seconde. _

_Deux secondes. _

_Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux secondes au fourgon pour s'approcher à quelques mètres de Bella. Il n'était plus deux mètres… _

_Le visage de Bella garda son expression contrariée. Consternée. _

_Un mètre cinquante. _

_Elle se redressa à demi. _

_Un mètre. _

_Elle était debout, elle était dos à sa camionnette. _

_Elle était face au fourgon de Tyler Crowley. _

_Cinquante centimètres. _

_Elle baissa le visage, comme si elle voyait enfin que le camion n'allait pas l'épargner._

_Il était sur elle. _

_Il l'avait frappée, de plein fouet._

_Il l'avait frappée, elle n'avait rien pu faire. _

_Il l'avait frappée, elle n'avait pas bougé. _

_Il l'avait frappée… Je n'avais pas bougé. _

_Il l'avait frappée. _

_Elle était étendue sur le sol. _

_Son sang ne coulait pas. son sang ne coulait pas à l'extérieur. _

_Je me retenais, je ne bougeai pas, je ne bougeai toujours pas. _

_Elles me retenaient. _

_Alice et Rose. _

_Chacune avait un bras posé sur l'une de mes épaules. _

_Et je ne bougeai pas. _

_Je ne bougeai pas. _

_Toujours pas. _

Je sortis de l'esprit d'Alice. Secoué. De mauvaise humeur. Je m'apprêtais à remonter les escaliers pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_Il y en a une autre, Edward. _

-Non, Alice, pas ce soir.

_Regarde là. _

Je me retournai vers elle. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Et je plongeai mon esprit dans le sien.

_J'étais dans ma chambre. J'étais dans ma chambre, un coussin posé sur ma figure. Prostré. _

_Cris. _

_Il y avait des cris. _

_Des cris, partout autour de moi. _

_Des cris, toujours. _

_Les cris d'une seule personne. _

_Les cris de Bella. _

_Elle était allongée sur un matelas, un matelas sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, obstinément clos, comme si elle dormait. _

_Mais elle criait. En permanence. _

_Des cris de douleur, des cris de peine. _

_Des cris de faiblesse. _

_Carlisle était à son coté, assis, sa trousse de médecin à coté de lui. Il avait la tête plongée dans les mains. Prostré, comme moi. Sentant mon regard posé sur lui, il releva le visage. _

_Et je le remarquai alors. _

_Mon père avait les yeux rouges. Ecarlates. _

_Magnifiques dans leur force, dans leur douleur, aussi. _

_Dans leur froideur. _

_Dans leur dureté. _

_Mes yeux glissèrent vers le bas. _

_Vers Bella. _

_Son cou était parfait. Blanc. D'albâtre. Pâle, mais splendide. Livide, mais admirable. _

_Ses traits étaient tordus de douleur, mais elle semblait sereine. _

_Elle avait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. _

_Son cou était parfait. _

_Trop parfait. Je glissai la tête sur le coté et vit deux traces. _

_Deux traces à peine visibles. _

_Croissants d'argent sur peau translucide. _

_Joyau sur splendeur. _

_Elle n'était plus vivante. _

_Elle n'était pas morte non plus. _

_Elle était en train de mourir. _

_Mais de mourir comme nous. _

_De mourir de notre façon. _

_Son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, lentement mais sûrement. _

_Elle devenait un autre moi. _

_Elle devenait vampire. _

_Et alors, alors seulement Carlisle ouvrit la bouche. _

_-Ce ne sera plus long. _

_-Je… _

_-Tu n'avais pas le choix. On avait pas le choix. _

_-Tu l'as fait, mais… _

_-Elle serait morte de ses blessures. _

_-L'accident…_

_-Il n'aurait pas du arriver. _

_-J'aurais pu l'éviter. _

_-Non. Tu aurais du. _

_-Pouvoir, devoir… _

_-Ce n'est pas la même chose. _

_-C'est ce qui fait le monde. _

_-Non. C'est la façon dont on le vit. _

_-Je ne vis plus. _

_-Moi non plus. Mais je survis. _

_-Elle voulait vivre. _

_-On l'a tous voulu. _

_-Je… _

_-Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Edward. _

Je m'arrachait de l'esprit d'Alice avant de voir la fin de cette vision. Je ne pouvais la supporter. Je ne voulais pas.

-Non. Ce n'est pas arrivé.

-La vision a changé, Edward.

-Je ne comprend pas comment…

-J'ai envoyé Rose, ce matin.

-Comment…

-Quand tu parlais avec l'autre type. Celui qui t'a embouti.

-Tu lui as demandé de venir nous voir… Tu as sauvé Bella. Pas moi.

-Edward…

-Merci.

Je montais alors, plus rapide que jamais, et claquai la porte de ma chambre. Je m'enfonçai dans mon canapé. Seul. Moins triste. Plus mélancolique.

Et j'entendis alors la voix de ma sœur, comme de très loin.

-La seconde vision… Elle n'a pas changé. Seul le dialogue est différent.

Je ne sortis pas de la soirée. Je compris, au silence qui régnait dans la maison, que les autres étaient partis, partis passer leur soirée loin de la maison. Pour me laisser seul. Pour se détendre, loin de l'atmosphère pesante qui dominait ici.

Je fermai les yeux, cherchant un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas. qui ne viendrait plus.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant. Je sombrai dans une sorte de léthargie inhabituelle.

Je rouvris les yeux au moment où le soleil rentrait dans ma chambre par la grande baie vitrée. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la nuit qui s'était écoulée, comme si… Comme si j'avais dormi. Dormi… Innocence.

Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. Pas seul dans la maison. Je retournai mon poignet, fixant ma montre. Il était presque l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas manquer une nouvelle journée de cours.

Je pris une douche, rapidement. L'eau me fit du bien, une fois de plus. Eclaircissant mes pensées. Je sortis de ma chambre, me retrouvant face à Rosalie qui sortait de ses appartements. Elle me jeta un regard mauvais.

Très cher Edward…

-Rosalie.

Si elle commet un faux pas… Un seul…

-Tu n'hésiteras pas. Je le sais. Je le comprend.

_Bien. Bella Swan n'a qu'à bien agir, et il ne lui arrivera rien. Rien. Du tout._

-Merci.

Elle me gratifia d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de descendre, son sac à la main. Je me contentai de la suivre, avant de rentrer dans ma voiture. Je poussai la climatisation à fond, tentant de sentir, enfin, la brise sur mon visage. Artificielle ou pas…

J'avais l'impression d'être vivant en la sentant passer sur mes traits.

Mes frères et sœurs ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre.

_Je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, Edward. Je tenais à te le dire. Je ne tiens pas à te faire de coup en traître, ni rien. Je suis honnête, tout simplement. _

Jasper… Bien sur qu'il ne ferait jamais un coup en traître. Il ne pouvait pas. j'aurais fouillé son esprit, et le moindre de ses plans me serait apparu.

_Je ne suis pas particulièrement d'accord avec ma femme, Edward. Mais je me dois de l'approuver. _

Emmett… il ne s'opposerait jamais à Rosalie. Contre qui que ce soit.

Edward, dépêches-toi, on va arriver en retard !

Qui d'autre qu'Alice ?

Je démarrai, et fis demi-tour violemment. Trop violemment. Les graviers crissèrent sous la voiture, tandis que j'accélérais.

Un trajet court, trop court, jusqu'au lycée. Je me garai et laissai les autres descendre, tout de suite. Nous étions en avance, une fois de plus. Le soleil avait disparu, laissant place à des nuages bas, gris, et une humidité absolument exécrable. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas espéré le beau temps, non. Je ne pouvais pas faire une telle chose. Pas à Forks, pas en cette saison. Mais cela m'aurait permis de reculer, reculer le moment où j'aurai à affronter ceux que Bella Swan aurait averti de mes… exploits.

C'est presque à reculons que je sortis de la voiture. Seul, je me rendais à mon premier cours. Une file se formait déjà devant la salle, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre enfin.

_C'est__Cullen__. __C'est__ Edward. _

_Il est revenu… A votre avis, il a été blessé hier ? _

_Il n'a pas l'air normal… _

_Il a quand même risqué sa vie, quoi. _

_Vous l'aviez vu, à coté de Swan, hier ? _

_Ouais, il était pas loin d'elle. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs. Il s'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un dans le lycée. Enfin, il faut dire que Swan, quand même… _

_Il a fait ça pour l'impressionner… Il a quand même failli se faire tuer, quoi._

N'empêche que…

-Eh, pas mal, Cullen, pour hier !

Je me retournai vers celui qui m'avait adressé la parole, incapable de me souvenir de son nom. Je le fusillai du regard, tandis qu'il reculait de quelques pas.

-Merci.

-Bah, de rien. C'est quand même grand, ce que tu as fait…

-Merci.

Je ne voulais pas de son admiration, je ne voulais pas de ses compliments. Mais une indicible sensation de confiance m'envahit alors. Je respirai, lentement. Elle n'avait rien dit à ces gens, en tout cas. Et eux, eux tous croyaient que je m'étais trouvé à ses cotés lors de l'accident.

Sentiment de sûreté… J'étais intouchable.

Emotions intenses, tout au long de la matinée. Je l'aperçus à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle ne me remarqua pas. je sondai les esprits de ceux auxquels elle s'adressait, tentant, cherchant, une preuve qu'elle était honnête. Et respectueuse.

Les pensées différaient selon les esprits. Plus ou moins limités, plus ou moins inquiets de sa santé, de ses émotions. Plus ou moins compréhensifs.

Jalousie chez Jessica Stanley. Non pas jalousie mais envie. Non pas avouée mais cachée sous de fausses préoccupations.

_Hum. Sauvée par Cullen. Ils étaient en train de se parler, dit-elle. Hum. S'il la sauvée, il y a forcément une raison… Et une bonne raison, non ? Elle cache vraiment bien son jeu. Enfin, elle n'a pas passé plus d'une demi-journée à l'hôpital, ça ne devait pas être trop grave. N'empêche, quelle chance elle a eu ! Sauvée d'une mort certaine… Par Edward Cullen… Rien d'autre… Et elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'émotion qu'elle a provoqué chez la moitié du lycée, quand ils ont vu cela… Soit elle est naïve, soit complètement nymphomane. _

Je soutenais ses pensées pendant un bref moment, avant de me détourner. Cette fille me répugnait. Hypocrite… Jalouse… Elle n'était pas une bonne fréquentation pour Bella. Mais si je m'écoutai, personne ne l'aurait été.

Inquiétude et crainte chez Angela Weber. Simplement. L'appréhension que peut avoir une amie, la frayeur qu'un accident a pu causer…

_Tu as eu de la chance, Bella. Enormément de chance. Non pas d'être sauvée par Cullen, non, bien que ce soit ce que tout le monde semble penser… Non simplement que tu ais été sauvée. J'ai eu peur, extrêmement peur. Je n'étais pas loin quand tout cela s'est produit, je… Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sortie sans rien. sans rien du tout. Et j'espère que… Ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus jamais. _

Je souriais. Une véritable amie… Bella en aurait besoin. Elle en avait besoin.

Appréhension, chez Mike Newton. Une appréhension qui ne me disait rien de bon.

_Bella, j'ai été inquiet… Plus qu'inquiet. Quand j'ai vu ce fourgon t'arriver dessus… Je te jure que je tuerai volontiers Crowley pour t'avoir fait peur comme il l'a fait. Et avoir failli te tuer. Il est complètement inconscient… Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que Cullen s'est précipité pour te sauver ? Oh, il était à coté de toi… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, bon Dieu ? Mais qu'il la laisse tranquille, un peu, elle ne lui a rien demandé… Si ? Son sauvetage héroïque… Pour lui en mettre plein la vue, hein, c'est tout ! Et maintenant, elle va être complètement obnubilé par son héros, par la grand, le magnifique Edward Cullen… Tout ça me dégoûte. _

Lui… Lui… Il n'était pas heureux que Bella s'en soit sorti. Il était au contraire déçu, déçu que ce soit moi, et non pas lui qui l'ai sauvée. Je me retins pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure au moment où il pensait cela. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit, non.

Je passai ma matinée à errer, errer physiquement entre les couloirs, les salles de classe et les rangs d'élèves. Je passai ma matinée à errer, errer mentalement dans les esprits, si banals. Pour en arriver à une seule conclusion.

Elle n'avait pas parlé. Si. Elle avait parlé, mais elle n'avait rien révélé. Elle avait menti, mais pas pour elle. Non. Elle avait menti pour me protéger, pour faire ce que je voulais. Elle avait tenu sa promesse.

Pour ma part, je la laisserai tranquille. Je le devais. J'avais déjà assez bouleversé sa vie comme ça.

J'arrivai dans la salle de biologie en avance, bien trop à l'avance. Je m'assis devant ma paillasse. Elle n'était pas là. Personne n'était là, d'ailleurs. Pas même le professeur. Je sortis mes affaires, lentement.

Des bruits.

Des bruits de chaises que l'on tire.

Des bruits de conversations.

Des raclements de table.

Des affaires que l'on sort.

Je la sentis. Elle arrivait, elle était au fond de la salle.

Elle déposait son manteau.

Elle tournait. Elle se retournait.

Respiration saccadée.

Comme au premier jour.

Elle avançait.

L'ignorer. L'ignorer.

Elle avançait. Encore.

L'ignorer !

Deux mètres.

Ne pas regarder.

Un mètre.

Ne pas se retourner.

…

-Bonjour, Edward !

Voix enjouée.

Je voulais lui répondre.

Je devais lui répondre.

Je me tournai, lentement, vers elle, les yeux clos.

J'avais peur, j'avais mal.

Je ne savais pas que faire.

Je ne devais pas lui répondre.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre.

Je la regardai, et me contentai d'un bref hochement de la tête.

* * *

Alors désolée si le chapitre n'est pas très bon, hein, je supplie mon correcteur à genoux, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet.

Personnellement, je le trouve moins bien que les autres, mais bon .

La suite dans le week end, promis. Avant si véritablement j'ai le temps (Pas de bus le 8 Mai là ou j'habite, je ne peux pas sortir … So saaad. )


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : Désolée si ce chapitre est encore court, mais je fais de mon mieux entre ça et mes révisions de physique en ce moment. Après tout, il faut faire un choix entre poster souvent de petits chapitres et de temps en temps des grands donc voilà, désolé j'ai fat mon choix après si vous voulez que je change vous me le dîtes . J'ai récupéré mon correcteur (il était temps, je songeai à le lapider à l'aide d'une moissonneuse-batteuse) mais seulement pour la seconde partie du chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste.

Disclaimers : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, la grandissime auteur de cette magnifique saga… Comme je n'ai plus les livres Twilight en français, les traductions des discussions ne vont sûrement pas être les mêmes que celles que vous avez. Dites moi aussi si je me suis plantée dans certains sens. (Normalement ça devrait aller mais je préfère être sure… Perfectionniste mais pas parfaite) Voilà, voilà.

Reviews : Waouh ! Cinquante reviews I'm happy !! Merci à tous, encore une fois. Je suis en train de visiter vos fic, il y en a peut-être qui s'en sont aperçus !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois. Un long mois. Subjectivité…. Le plus long mois de ma vie. Pour moi.

Cela faisait un mois que Bella ne m'avait pas reparlé. Plus précisément, un mois qu'elle n'avait pas tourné la tête de mon coté. Un mois… C'est long, un mois. Trop long.

Au vu de ma réaction, elle avait eu raison de ne plus tenter aucune approche. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce simple mot, ce jour là… Avait eu plus d'effet sur moi que n'importe quel autre.

Je lui avais à peine accordé un hochement de tête. Réaction futile, s'il en était. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas savoir le pourquoi de ma réaction. Je l'avais rejetée, croyant qu'ainsi j'attiserai moins sa curiosité… Un curiosité qui ne me satisfaisait pas totalement, malheureusement. Une curiosité simplement liée à mon être, à ma personne, à… Mais pas à moi. Pas à moi. Je ne l'intéressait pas en temps qu'homme.

L'heure était passée lentement. L'heure qui avait suivi son salut. Je l'avais sentie près de moi, mais je m'étais écarté. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Il ne fallait pas que je sois tenté de tout lui révéler. Jamais.

La journée entière était passée lentement, trop lentement. J'étais rentré abattu, comme souvent. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, une nouvelle fois. Avec pour seule consolation la conviction qu'elle n'ait rien dit. A personne.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Je tiendrais la mienne.

Chaque jour, j'avais espéré, en vain, qu'elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais répondu à son salut. Je ne le devais pas. Mais je devais savoir, je devais absolument savoir si elle pensait encore à moi, si elle s'intéressait encore à mes… particularités, puisqu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

Mais jamais elle n'avait montré un brin d'intérêt. Plus jamais. Et je m'étais enfermé, seul, au milieu de tous les autres. Silence au milieu du bruit. Inatteignable.

Je vivais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je vivais.

Mon cœur ne battait plus. Sens littéral.

Sens figuré, aussi.

Je vivais, sans me préoccuper des autres. Des humains, ou même de ma propre famille. Je me sentais seul, mais je ne désirais aucune compagnie. Sauf la sienne.

Je vivais. J'allais en cours, je suivais en cours.

Je sortais avec Rose et Alice, Jasper et Emmett le soir. Cinquième roue. Non pas du carrosse. Notre vie n'étais pas dorée. Elle était belle. Mais elle manquait de simplicité. De normalité. De cohérence.

Je réfléchissais. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

A ce que j'étais, à ce que nous étions, à ce que j'aurais du être. Et la vérité m'apparut. Mort. J'aurai du être mort.

Je ne la recherchais pas, la mort. Je me contentais d'errer, seul, sans but. Et sans volonté.

Je jouais. Je jouais avec mes frères, je jouai avec mes parents. Parfois avec Alice. Je jouais seul. Au piano. Pour elle. En souvenir des moments, non pas heureux mais vivants, où nous nous étions parlés. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose. Je le devais, cependant.

En souvenir de ce qui avait été une brève période de sa vie, et à peine une seconde dans la mienne. Une seconde qui, cependant, ne voudrait jamais se faire oublier. Une seconde qui, si elle avait été brève, courte, serait à jamais dans mon esprit, dans le sien. Aussi.

Elle ne me parlait plus, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Si je devais trouver un coupable, autant me flageller tout de suite. Je n'étais pas, je ne serais jamais capable de trouver un autre responsable. Et surtout pas elle.

Je n'allais pas bien, je n'allais pas mal. Rien ne m'importait plus, désormais. Rien ne pouvait briser les murs de la prison que je m'étais bâtis. Rien ne pouvait déplacer les barreaux que j'avais placés entre elle et moi, irrévocablement posés… Rien…

La situation allait pourtant avoir une issue, tendue par quelqu'un auquel je n'aurai jamais pensé… Quelqu'un que je haïssais. Plus encore que ma propre personne.

Elle n'allait pas bien. Je le voyais. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, je ne le saurai jamais. Jamais… Un mot irrévocable, comme ce que je pensais de note situation. Ne jamais dire jamais. Vieil adage, que Carlisle me répétait à longueur de temps, depuis que je lui avais annoncé que jamais, plus jamais, je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse mettre la famille, ma famille, en danger.

Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je n'aurai pas su dire pourquoi, ni comment. Elle n'avait plus dans les yeux cette lueur étrange que j'avais remarqué dès son arrivée. elle était belle. Elle restait belle. Mais elle semblait banale, normale, ainsi. Presque trop humaine. Trop… Trop. Il n'y avait pas d'adjectif pour la qualifier, pas le moindre nom qui lui corresponde. Elle était la vie, et maintenant, elle me semblait MA vie. Pas au sens où on l'entend normalement. Non. Elle avait perdu cet éclat que ma vie possédait avant. Miroir de mon âme, reflet de mon esprit… Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel, rien connu de semblable. Je ne souhaitais plus rien d'autre que la voir, la voir épanouie.

Je rentrai dans la salle de biologie à l'avance, bien à l'avance. Je supportais de moins en moins de rester assis à coté de mes frères et sœurs, entouré de cette marée humaine qui ne semblait vouloir que nous écraser, nous voir disparaître et retourner à une vie bien rangée, belle dans tous les sens du terme.

Je m'assis devant ma table, comme toujours. Je sortais mes affaires, lentement. Les cours n'avaient plus d'attrait pour moi depuis une certain nombre d'années. Depuis que j'avais terminé une dizaine d'universités. Mais ces dernières semaines, mon ennui n'en était devenu que plus grand, plus profond. Plus exaspérant, aussi. Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule heure sans regarder ma montre, soupirer ou me prendre la tête dans les mains. Pathétique. On aurait dit un adolescent humain en pleine rébellion contre le système scolaire.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table, et posai ma tête sur ma paume. Je n'étais déjà plus seul dans la classe. Je ne savais pas qui arrivait, je ne cherchais pas à le savoir non plus. Je ne m'inquiétais plus de rien.

J'attendais quelques secondes, et l'odeur de ceux qui avaient interrompu ma torpeur vint me troubler. Bella Swan.

Je m'efforçais, depuis un mois, de ne plus penser à elle, de ne plus penser à son odeur, à l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur moi, en dépit de tout le bon sens. Mais sa simple présence me faisait encore dresser la tête. Je respirai, profondément, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un psychopathe. Je l'avais déjà assez effrayée, et intriguée, comme ça.

Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était plus jamais seule quand je l'apercevais. A croire que Newton avait pris le rôle de chevalier servant. Oh, il ne s'en acquittait pas à la perfection, loin de là. Il n'avait pas empêché Bella de tomber, trois jours de suite, en posant le pied à l'extérieur de la salle de biologie. Il ne l'avait pas non plus empêchée de s'étouffer, suite à une plaisanterie de Tyler Crowley.

Lui aussi la suivait partout, m'agaçant au delà de ce que j'aurai espéré… Souhaité. Il passait son temps derrière elle, lui venant en aide dès qu'elle manquait de quelque chose, dès qu'elle semblait s'essouffler de la présence de Mike ou d'Eric.

Jeunes innocents. J'aurais voulu l'être autant qu'eux, si ce n'est plus, et n'avoir en tête que le bal de la semaine suivante.

Le bal… Un nouveau danger. Pas pour moi, non. Les quelques filles qui avaient osé m'adresser la parole… Un seul regard avait suffi pour les dissuader de pousser plus avant leurs requêtes. Ridicules coutumes humaines.

L'odeur de Bella s'intensifia autour de moi, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, et sortait ses affaires. Plus lentement encore que moi, s'il était possible. Elle prit grand soin à poser son cahier et ses stylos, parfaitement alignés au lavabo joignant nos deux tables. Elle ne me regardait pas, et j'en profitais pour la fixer. Loin d'elle, et pourtant, sans bouger, sans tourner la tête, je ne me retrouvais qu'à une distance infime… La regarder… Toujours, sans me lasser, jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était pas seule, une fois encore. Ici même, derrière sa table, il ne la laissait pas seule.

_Comment puis-je lui annoncer cela ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, avec l'autre à coté… Et puis… Comment va t-elle le prendre ? _

-Tu sais, Jessica m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec elle, samedi en huit.

Voix désagréable. Plus que désagréable. Mike Newton. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Je sentis mon sang, mon sang qui pourtant n'était pas sensé exister, bouillir dans mes veines. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je me sentais vivre. Certes, je n'étais pas heureux. Mais en vie. En vie au-delà de tout ce que j'avais espéré.

-Super ! Vous allez vous éclater !

Enthousiasme feint. Si Newton ne le perçut pas, je ne pus faire autrement que le remarquer. Elle était… déçue ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas Mike Newton. Pas ce bellâtre arrogant.

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

_Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, Bella… Je ne ceux pas aller au bal avec Jessica ! Mon Dieu, mais sois un peu sagace ! _

Il ne pouvait pas… penser… ce que pourtant il pensait. Il ne pouvait pas dire de Bella qu'elle n'étais pas intelligente. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit !

-Quelle idée !

Reproche dans sa voix…. Alors… Elle ne semblait plus si déçue que Newton et Stanley aillent ensemble au bal… Elle semblait véritablement enthousiaste…

Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser le moindre espoir. Je n'avais pas le droit.

_Bella, ne me dis pas que tu crois que j'aime Jess… Pas du tout ! Tu te fourvoies complètement ! S'il te plait Bella ! Je te poserai la question une fois, une seule fois… La réponse doit être positive. _

Non, Bella. Non. Ne fais pas ça. Ne gâche pas ta vie avec un imbécile comme ce Newton. Ne lui dis pas oui. Tu n'as pas le droit !

Pas le droit, Bella.

Ne me fais pas ça.

Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi.

Mais lui non plus.

Ne lui dis pas oui.

Non. Ne fais pas ça.

Pour moi.

Pour…

Pour toi, Bella, ne dis pas oui.

Mon cœur, mon cœur qui ne battait plus s'emballait dans ma poitrine. Elle le tenait entre ses mains. Mas respiration était saccadée… Tout sauf naturelle. Je m'autorisais un petit regard sur le coté.

Bella ne semblait pas sereine, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru. Sa main serrait un stylo, alors que ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur sa paillasse.

-Mike, je crois que tu devrais lui dire oui.

Je relâchais ma respiration. Elle avait dit non. Certes, pas exactement non. Mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui… Ce soir là.

Elle avait dit non.

Elle avait dit non !

J'étais heureux, trop heureux pour pouvoir m'exprimer. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du l'être. Pas pour elle, car elle semblait triste.

Son refus avait-il quelque chose à voir avec l'amitié, la douloureuse et envieuse amitié que lui témoignait Jessica ?

Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle ait…

Non…

Qu'elle ait… déjà un cavalier ?

Qu'elle ait déjà dit oui ?

Qu'elle ait… Qu'elle ait laissé quelqu'un derrière elle à Phœnix ?

Je compris alors ce que je ressentais. Quelque chose que je ne croyais pas possible. Quelque chose pour lequel je me serais flagellé si ça c'était produit alors que j'étais déjà humain. La jalousie. La jalousie.

Si simple.

Si dure, pourtant. Si maladroite.

Si involontaire.

Si douce, mais si abominable.

Un sentiment humain.

Et voilà que je l'éprouvais face à un simple lycéen, un type qui ne pouvait rien contre moi… Contre lequel je ne pouvais rien.

Je me haïssais. Je me haïssais, et je le haïssais aussi. Mais elle, elle je l'aimais. Réaction naturelle. Trop naturelle.

-Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

_Tu as choisi Cullen… Je ne vous pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir de plus que nous… Il n'est pas particulièrement gentil avec elle, ni avec aucune autre, et pourtant, elles sont toutes là à vouloir s'attirer ses faveurs… Tu as choisi Cullen ? _

Je n'étais pas le seul. Tout ce qui pouvait me mettre en rapport avec Mike Newton me révulsait. Et il fallait que ce soient mes sentiments, mes propres sentiments qui me fassent sentir mes faiblesses.

-Non. J'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal.

Sécher le bal… Aucune fille sensée, aucune fille sensée de Forks ne l'aurait fait. Elle était différente.

-Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Elle a déjà… Quelqu'un ? Dans sa ville ? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Quoique… ce serait compréhensible. Non, elle ne peut pas. _

Non. Elle ne peut pas. Je suis d'accord avec Newton pour une fois.

-Je vais à Seattle ce samedi là.

Mensonge. Mensonge éhonté. Après des années de mensonges, j'avais appris à les reconnaître. Elle mentait.

-Tu ne peux pas choisir une autre date ?

-Non, je m'en excuse. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas laisser Jess attendre plus longtemps. C'est impoli, Mike.

-Ouais. Tu as raison. Enfin… Je crois.

Il se détourna, non sans avoir laissé son regard errer sur Bella une dernière fois. Je l'observai alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place, derrière nous. Ses yeux nous vrillaient. Je me retournai et reposai mes yeux sur Bella.

Elle se mordait les lèvres, délicatement. Comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle semblait, non pas désemparée, mais totalement hors de portée… Ailleurs. Rêveuse. Rêvée, aussi.

Alors que je la regardai, elle tourna à son tour ses yeux vers moi. Je ne décrochai pas. Je ne pouvais pas. quelque chose, quelque chose m'en empêchait. Non pas elle, mais moi-même. Non. En sa présence, je n'étais plus moi-même.

Je continuai à l'observer, et elle fit de même de son coté. Je n'écoutai pas le cours. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, quelque chose m'intéressait en cours. Et quelque chose qui n'était pas enseigné.

-Mr Cullen ?

Je me détournai de Bella, quelques instants.

_Répondez, Monsieur Cullen. Je ne vais pas vous le demander une nouvelle fois. De toute façon… Dîtes le… Le cycle de Krebs… Je sais que vous connaissez la réponse. _

-Le cycle de Krebs.

_Bien. Il sait. Il écoute, même s'il ne semble pas le faire. _

Oui. J'écoutai. Presque ce qu'il fallait.

Après avoir tenu son regard le temps qu'il fallait pour le convaincre que j'étais –un tant soit peu- attentif, je me retournai vers Bella. Trop tard. Elle s'était détournée de moi, ses longs cheveux rabattus sur la droite de son visage. Je l'observais encore quelques secondes. Pour moi. Pour moi seulement.

Elle ne se tourna pas du cours. Pas une seule fois. Le temps passait, le temps passait lentement, trop lentement. Plus il passait, plus je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de ma position. J'étais là, à coté d'elle… Si proche. Et je n'étais pas capable de lui adresser la parole.

Je vivais depuis trop longtemps pour encore croire au hasard. Je ne pouvais pas avoir été mis en sa présence par de simples coïncidences. Non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion, cette occasion qui m'était offerte, que je m'étais offerte, qu'elle m'avait offerte de… d'entrer en contact avec elle.

Je souris. « Entrer en contact ». On aurait dit un mauvais film de science-fiction. Entrer en contact. Elle n'était pas si différente de moi, de nous. D'eux.

Le temps passait, toujours. Le regard fixé sur ma montre, je comptais les minutes qui nous séparaient encore de la fin du cours.

Dix. Je ne pouvais pas lui reparler. Je n'avais rien à lui dire en plus. Je n'allais pas l'aborder sous le couvert d'une simple conversation étudiante. Une conversation qui n'aurait d'attrait, d'intérêt ni pour l'un… ni pour l'autre.

Neuf. Avais-je besoin d'un prétexte pour lui parler ? J'étais un camarade, un simple camarade de classe… Du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre… Je devais avoir des milliers de raisons de lui parler… Et je n'avais pas à me justifier. Non ?

Huit. Comment prendrais t-elle mon intervention ? Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis des semaines… depuis l'accident. Je ne pouvais pas tenter de renouer avec elle. Pas dès maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

Sept. Pourquoi un autre jour plutôt qu'aujourd'hui ? Je pouvais tourner la tête vers elle, tout simplement, et engager une conversation. Oui. Je pouvais. Ce n'était pas… Ce ne devait pas être trop difficile. J'avais déjà vécu de plus gros défis, non ?

Six. Et alors ? Et alors ? Elle n'était pas un défi. Elle était un être humain. Une humaine. Une fille. Non, une femme. Fragile, trop fragile. Elle avait sa volonté propre. Contrairement à tous mes défis précédents. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ma volonté. Un jour, je voulais son sourire, son regard, son attention…

Cinq. Le lendemain je ne voulais plus lui parler, je ne voulais plus avoir le moindre rapport avec elle… Elle, elle ne voulait peut-être pas me parler. M'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'avais pas à m'approprier ses sentiments. A les faire miens. A transposer ce que je ressentais sur elle, en elle.

Quatre. Et si elle le voulait ? Si elle voulait que je fasse le premier pas, que je lui offre la possibilité de parler… De vivre en compagnie de d'autres personnes que des Mike Newton ou des Jessica Stanley. Si elle n'attendait qu'un signe de ma part ? Qu'un encouragement ? Qu'une information lui permettant de croire… de savoir qui j'étais. Ce que je voulais.

Trois. Mais non. Je ne savais pas. Si elle avait… disons, si elle avait ressenti pour moi… le tiers, non le quart de ce que je ressentais pour elle…elle aurait montré quelque chose, comme je le lui montrais…

Deux. Mais je ne le montrais pas moi non plus. Enfin si, je le montrais. Mais je ne le _lui _montrait pas. je me cachai, je me cachait d'elle. En permanence. Je cachais mes sentiments, les refoulant du mieux que je pouvais.

Un. Mais j'essayais de lui parler, moi ! J'avais du mal à résister, moi ! Je me battais contre moi-même. Je me battais contre ma conscience.

Elle n'était qu'une humaine ! Elle, elle ne pouvait pas résister comme je résistai ! Elle aurait du céder, elle aurait du céder bien avant…

Mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Si elle n'avait pas cédé… Elle n'était pas…

Sonnerie. Stridente. Hurlements de joie dans tous les esprits. Esprits adolescents, enthousiasme débordant. Libération pour certains, pour moi. Pour Bella ?

-Bella ?

Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires en un tas, qu'elle commençait à soulever. Ses mains, ses mains si délicates se courbaient sur ses livres, et son dos s'arrondissait.

Le son de ma voix la fit s'interrompre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quelques peu, et elle se retourna. Son visage était fermé. Trop calme, trop serein. Trop prudent.

Le son de ma voix… Elle ne perçut pas la différence entre mon timbre et celui que, d'habitude, j'employais. J'étais angoissé. Non pas de trémolos dans ma voix. Non pas de bégaiements, dans un simple mot, un simple nom. Non pas un aigu, un aigu strident qui prendrait place dans mon ton. Un simple chuchotis, à peine plus qu'un murmure. Peu assuré, peu mesuré.

-Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ?

Sourcils froncés. Ton irrité. Ton irrité ? Je ne pouvais nier que je m'y étais attendu. Je m'y étais attendu mais je refusai de reconnaître cette réaction. Je refusai de me croire des détesté. Non… Pas détesté. Je lui étais simplement, trop simplement, indifférent.

On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour. Un pas difficile à franchir, une barrière, un chemin entre les extrêmes. Mais entre l'indifférence et le sentiment, il y a une mer. Une mer agitée, qui nous nargue. Parce qu'elle est plus forte, parce qu'elle est infranchissable. Quel que soit le moyen utilisé.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Je voulais lui parler, c'est tout. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes lèvres avaient prononcé les mots en même temps que mes pensées.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?

Bonne question. Bonne question, Isabella Swan. _Très_ bonne question. Je réfléchis. Vite. Il fallait que je trouve, enfin. Enfin. Maintenant !

Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il était plus facile de me concentrer comme cela. Sans son regard, son regard si sombre qui me scrutait… Inquiétant.

Je ne savais pas et il me fallait trouver une excuse. Une excuse plausible. Une excuse…

-Je te prie de m'excuser.

Non. Pas une excuse. Une vérité. La plus belle, mais la plus difficile des vérités à dire, à avouer. Une vérité… Oui, je voulais m'excuser.

Pas m'excuser d'avoir été si froid avec elle.

Pas m'excuser de l'avoir ignorée.

Pas m'excuser de ne pas lui prêter attention depuis ce stupide accident, cet accident qui m'avait obligé à…

Non.

M'excuser d'être ce que j'étais.

M'excuser d'être un danger pour elle, certainement le plus grand qu'elle croiserait dans son existence.

M'excuser d'être un vampire, et de désirer son sang.

Désirer son sang autant que la désirer, elle.

Elle.

-Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais… Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut que tu l'acceptes.

Il faut, Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

Non. Moi non plus, je ne me comprenais pas.

Je ne te comprend pas, Bella.

Nous sommes quittes.

-Il vaut mieux que nous ne nous liions pas. Fais moi confiance.

Confiance… Ne pas se lier… des mots qui étaient sûrement plus durs à prononcer pour moi qu'à entendre pour elle.

Je devais m'y résoudre.

-Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu avant ! Tu te serais épargné bien des regrets.

Regrets ? Un mot prononcé avec hargne, cette hargne que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

-Des regrets ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour ne pas avoir laissé ce fourgon, cet imbécile de fourgon m'écraser !

Haine. Haine. Haine. Elle.

Elle le croyait ?

Elle croyait que je pouvais regretter, regretter qu'elle ne soit pas morte, qu'elle n'ait pas succombé à ses blessures ?

Oh, oui. Une partie de moi le regrettait, sans doute.

Une partie de moi dont j'ignorais l'importance regrettait que son sang ne se soit pas répandu, et qu'elle ne m'ait pas laissé l'occasion d'y goûter.

Une partie de moi regrettait l'attirance qu'elle exerçait, encore et toujours, sur moi.

Mais moi, moi je ne regrettai rien. mon être, mon être conscient, ne regrettait rien. comment aurais-je pu regretter ce que je craignais, ce que je craignais par dessus tout ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée ?

-Oh, oui ! Je le sais, Cullen !

-Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Tu.

Ne.

Sais.

Rien.

Bella.

Swan.

Tu ne sais rien. rien du tout.

Rien de ma vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi, tu n'as pas le droit de me croire aussi mauvais, aussi… aussi foncièrement ignoble. Abject.

Elle tourna la tête et se détourna. Rapidement. Rapidement pour une créature aussi faible. Mais pas assez rapide pour mes yeux. Pas assez rapide pour les images que j'analysai.

Je la vis ramasser ses affaires d'un grand geste du bras, se relever, et courir vers le fond de la salle, vers la porte.

Je vis ce qui allait lui arriver avant qu'elle en ait conscience. Ses pieds ne la portaient plus, tant elle était exaspérée.

Je bondis avant qu'elle ait le temps de chuter. Elle se contenta de se prendre les pieds dans la chambranle et de basculer en avant. Elle se rattrapa, laissant ses bras flotter autour d'elle pendant quelques instants, comme si elle allait s'envoler. Ce faisant, ses affaires tombèrent, s'éparpillant autour d'elle. Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais avant de se pencher pour les ramasser.

J'étais à ses pieds, et je lui tendais ses affaires. Son regard se fit d'abord interrogateur, puis exaspéré. Trop exaspéré.

-Merci.

Non.

-De rien.

Elle partit alors, sans me jeter un regard. Comme si déjà je n'existais plus pour elle. Je la regardai s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur son dos. Les quelques personnes derrière moi commencèrent à grommeler, et je m'écartai pour les laisser passer. Sans quitter Bella des yeux. Jamais.

Je passai l'heure suivante dans une sorte de transe. Mais une transe agréable. Je ne dormais pas, je ne vivais pas. Je n'écoutais pas le cours auquel je participais. J'étais plus absorbé par mon dialogue, notre dialogue. Ses zones d'ombres me revenaient en mémoire, sans cesse.

Je sortis de la salle de classe lentement, très lentement. Je désirai savourer ces derniers moments de solitude, d'intimité entre moi et mon âme… Mon âme tourmentée… Si j'avais encore une âme.

Je laissai passer une foule d'élèves devant moi. Je les regardait à peine, me contentant de leur jeter un coup d'œil, un coup d'œil bref.

Quand j'arrivai sur le parking, je cherchai tout de suite Bella. Elle était là, tout près de moi. A quelques places. Et elle parlait avec Yorkie. Eric Yorkie.

Je ne partageais que mes cours de maths avec lui, mais déjà je le sentais… antipathique. Non pas désagréable, non. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de particulier. Il ne faisait rien, rien du tout, plus exactement.

La jalousie est une bien étrange chose. Elle atteint les personnes qui se croient les plus fortes. Elle les monte contre les quelques personnes qui seraient incapables de tout sentiment… de tout sentiment belliqueux.

Il lui parlait, il lui parlait et j'écouter.

Je l'écoutai, lui, lui proposer d'aller au bal avec lui.

Le bal.

Le bal…

Je l'écoutai, lui, j'écoutai les battements de son cœur tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse, semblant sur le point d'exploser en cas d'acquiescement.

Je l'écoutai, lui, j'écoutai son souffle qui s'accélérait en espérant cette réponse positive.

Et je l'écoutai, elle, le rembarrer. Gentiment, mais fermement. Comme si elle ne voulait pas le vexer, comme si elle ne voulait pas blesser son amour-propre en lui refusant cela. Elle le fit d'ailleurs avec plus de gentillesse, plus d'amabilité qu'avec Mike.

Je l'écoutai, et je me sentais allégé d'un poids. D'un grand poids. Plus encore quand j'entendis les pensées, plus que dépitées, de ce cher Yorkie. Ses yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

_Oui, je le savais. Je le savais, mais bon… Au moins, elle ne préfère pas Newton. C'est positif, ça, déjà… _

Oui, c'était positif. Elle lui avait servi la même excuse de Seattle. Se pouvait-il que, finalement, elle soit vraie ? Qu'elle ait véritablement envie d'échapper au bal ?

Je passai devant sa voiture, riant intérieurement. Extérieurement, aussi, à en voir par le regard qu'elle me lança avant de s'enfermer dans sa camionnette.

_Ah. Elle s'en va. Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler avant… Avant…_

Je souris. Je montai dans ma voiture avant de reculer, lentement, le plus lentement possible. Et je parvins à mes fins.

Bella me suivait, et ma manœuvre lui coupa la route. Je pris pour excuse d'attendre mes frères et sœurs, levant le bras pour le lui signifier. Mais déjà elle ne me regardait plus, attirée par le frappement sur sa vitre.

Je me concentrai. Ça allait être intéressant. Enfin.

_Hum. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais il faut bien que je lui demande… Humph, ouais, je sais que Mike m'a dit qu'elle l'avait refusé en… _

Tyler Crowley.

_Ouais, je sais, c'est aux filles de choisir leurs cavaliers… Mais bon, elle ne fait pas le premier pas, il faut bien que je me lance, non ? _

Oui, oui, Crowley. L'effort est toujours récompensé. Enfin. Presque.

_Ah. Ok. Ce n'était peut-être pas une fausse excuse, finalement, elle va vraiment à Seattle… Quoique… Refuser Newton… Moi aussi j'aurai inventé n'importe quoi pour y échapper… Quitte à échapper à tout le monde. _

Je souris. Jalousie entre humains. Je ricanai. Bêtement.

_Ouais, ben elle n'a pas dit non pour le bal de promo ! Quand Newton va savoir ça !_

C'est beau, l'espoir, Crowley. Elle n'a pas dit oui, non plus…

Je regardai dans mon rétroviseur. Elle me fixait.

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus sardonique, avant de déverrouiller les portières pour laisser mes frères et sœurs entrer.

_Attention, Edward ! Elle va emboutir la voiture ! _

-Merci, Alice.

Le regard de Bella me fit sourire de nouveau, et j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélérateur tandis qu'elle commençait à avancer. Je filai alors, le regard haineux de Bella dans mon esprit et le sourire d'Alice à coté de moi.

Je devais décider lequel était le plus important. Celui de la famille… Ou l'autre.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui (il est à peu près une heure et demie, suis très fière de moi).

Prochain chapitre : Première nuit d'Edward chez Bella…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, le monde qui les entoure sont à Stephenie Meyer et à elle seule. Les lieux appartiennent à cette chère nation que sont les Etats-Unis. Les dialogues sont traduits de l'anglais par mes soins.

Reviews : Merci beaucoup à tous, j'ai répondu à certains, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans laisser de review. Merci surtout à ceux qui en laissent en plein milieu de la nuit, j'admire votre courage ;).

Note de l'auteur : Ici chapitre qui va commencer avec la première nuit d'Edward aux cotés de Bella, moment le plus cute de la saga ;). Je ne sais pas trop quand il va se terminer… Je sais que je vous saoule avec mes incohérences ;). N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez que ça va trop lentement, dans mon histoire.

La scène à Port Angeles sera dans deux ou trois chapitres, je verrai en fonction de ce que j'ai le temps de taper ces jours-ci.

Encore merci à mon correcteur, sans qui je ne serais rien, rien d'autre qu'une larve arrogante. ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Silence. Un silence presque pieux. Personne ne dit mot, personne ne pensa quoique ce soit. Ou peut-être n'écoutai-je pas. Toujours est-il que j'arrivai à la villa sans qu'une seule parole ne me parvienne.

J'écoutai le moteur ronronner, tandis que les autres descendaient, tour à tour. J'écoutai le moteur tourner, d'une régularité inconsciente. D'une régularité pesante, cependant. Je tournai la clef dans le contact, pour faire taire, faire taire enfin son chuchotis.

J'attendais qu'il refroidisse, en me tournant vers mes frères et sœurs. Ils montaient les marches de la propriété, rapidement. Alice se retourna vers moi, les sourcils levés, et je lui adressai un signe de tête avant de jaillir à mon tour de l'habitacle. Je me précipitai vers eux, la pluie ruisselant sur mon visage.

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait. Pas fort, ni dru. Simplement doucement. Comme une caresse, une caresse froide sur ma peau. Sensation étrange, mais tout sauf désagréable.

J'entrai à la suite des autres, et rabattis la porte derrière moi. Elle claqua, dans un bruit assourdissant. Je m'empressai de monter à l'étage, tandis que mes frères et sœurs s'éparpillaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me changeai, enfilant des habits secs, avant de redescendre. J'étais heureux. Heureux de lui avoir parlé.

Je redescendis, quelques instants plus tard. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé, et Jasper en face d'eux. Ils devaient être en train de plaisanter, les bruits de leurs rires me parvenant de très loin. Je m'approchai d'Alice, assise seule à la table de la cuisine. Des livres, des feuilles répandues tout autour d'elle.

Jamais elle ne m'avait semblée aussi humaine, Alice. Ma sœur, rédigeant une quelconque dissertation… Sa main filait sur le papier, trop vive même pour mon œil exercé. Je la fixai quelques instants, amusé.

-Edward, me salua t-elle alors, comme une invitation à la rejoindre et à m'asseoir près d'elle.

Je n'hésitai pas, et me tirai une chaise en face d'elle. Sans s'arrêter d'écrire, elle me dévisagea.

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

Non. Non. Je ne voulais rien. Je voulais juste, pour une fois, me trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui m'appréciait… jusqu'à un certain point.

Je hochai la tête négativement en baissant les yeux vers la table. Alice, elle, ne se détourna pas et continua à me scruter de ses yeux rendus noirs par la faim.

-Chasser ?

Chasser. Mon instinct, mon instinct premier, se réveillait à l'évocation de ce seul mot. Chasser. Pour être libre. Pour être seul. Pour être sur.

Chasser, simplement.

-Oui.

-Maintenant ?

-Je…

-Je peux attendre.

-Pas moi.

-Je reviens.

Elle s'élança dans les escaliers en survolant les marches, gracieusement. Je la suivis du regard tandis qu'elle disparaissait au loin.

_Vous vous en allez ?_

Jasper. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Je n'avais pas eu faim jusqu'à présent, mais une fois que cela m'étais proposé… Je ne pouvais plus résister. Non pas par plaisir égoïste. Je savais, je me devais de savoir que, si je n'y allait pas, il y aurait des répercussions sur mon attitude. Des répercussions sur mon comportement avec Bella. Oh, pas immédiatement. Je n'étais pas assez affamé pour ressentir de nouveau cet appel du sang, cet appel auquel j'avais eu tant de mal à résister. Non. Je me contenterai de me montrer grincheux. Mal-aimable. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas montrer à Bella Swan cet aspect de ma personnalité. Je ne savais rien d'elle, elle ne saurait rien d'autre de moi que ce que j'avais envie de lui révéler. Si elle s'y intéressait un tant soit peu.

_Vous allez chasser ? Ce soir ? _

Nouvel acquiescement. Avoir des secrets était impossible. Véritablement impossible. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, habituellement. Maintenant… maintenant j'avais des choses à cacher, des choses que j'aurai préféré garder pour moi… Maintenant je me sentais oppressé.

_Il fera beau, dans deux jours. Rien ne presse. Nous pouvons partir demain soir. Nous resterons là bas le temps d'un week-end. _

Là-bas… Tant de possibilités, si aisément inscrites dans ce terme approximatif… tant de promesses… Il n'y aurait pas Bella Swan, là bas.

-Nous partons, fit alors Alice en bondissant dans la pièce. Quelqu'un d'autre vient ?

Nous n'eûmes droit qu'à des regards explicites. Ils désapprouvaient ma conduite, et celle d'Alice au moins autant, elle qui ne daignait pas se rallier à leur point de vue. Je me détournai et passai la porte une nouvelle fois, dans le sens inverse.

Nous ne prîmes pas la voiture, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. Alice se dirigea, courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, dans les bois. S'enfonçant dans les profondeurs des taillis, elle me laissait peu à peu entrevoir des bribes de son esprit, qui me devenait de plus en plus clair. De plus en plus accessible. Je n'étais pas sur que ce soit de sa propre volonté, mais je ne tentai pas non plus de violer les limites de ce qu'elle me laissait entrapercevoir. Je n'étais pas prêt à risquer un conflit avec le seul membre de ma famille qui me soutienne, du moins en partie.

Je m'enfonçai à mon tour dans les bois, le vent me fouettant le visage en même temps que les petites gouttelettes venaient à ruisseler sur mes traits, brouillant ma vision. Je n'en avais plus besoin. J'étais parti. Parti dans un monde, dans mon monde.

Je tournai dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une proie, d'une proie qui pourrait attiser ma faim, cette faim qui me rongeait, qui me dévorait. Curieux retournement de situation.

Aidé de mon seul odorat, je m'insinuai entre les arbres, mes pieds se posant sans bruit sur les plus mortes branches. Je ne regardai plus rien, me contentant de humer les quelques animaux qui passaient à ma portée. Aucune n'était intéressante. Aucune ne pouvait venir combler ce vide à présent familier dans mon corps.

Je ne sentais plus ma sœur, dorénavant, séparés que nous étions par des kilomètres de branches et de feuilles. Je ne sentais plus que ce qui s'approchait de moi, ce qui s'approchait de moi à une vitesse effarante.

Il était là, à quelques mètres, quelques pas. Fragile. Il avançait. Il continuait à avancer, coûte que coûte. Il avait peur.

Il avait peur de moi. Il ne me voyait pas. J'étais caché dans les feuillages. Il ne m'entendait pas. J'étais immobile, je ne respirai que par à coups, des à coups silencieux. Il ne me sentait pas. Je ne dégageai aucune odeur pour la plupart des créatures… Sauf pour une.

Je tournai la tête.

Il avait peur de ma présence, de ma simple présence… Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, à quoi je ressemblais. Son instinct le prévenait pourtant d'un danger, d'un grand danger. Il n'avait pas tort. Il était plus intelligent que la plupart des humains.

Je me précipitai sur lui. Puis reculait.

Il était trop jeune. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas le priver de … de sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas priver sa mère de sa vie.

Je reculai, encore. Plus vite, plus loin. Je ne m'arrêtai que quand je ne perçus plus son odeur.

Je m'assis contre un arbre, et me laissai glisser à terre, la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais pas hésité, il y avait un mois de cela. Je m'étais précipité sur une petite bête, un petit individu sans défense.

La situation se reproduisait. Simplement, je n'étais plus capable de mener à bien une simple chasse. J'avais changé. Irrémédiablement changé. En bien, d'après les critères sociaux et moraux actuels. En mal, d'après les nôtres.

Je me relevai, pour faire face à Alice. Elle se tenait devant moi, calme. Son visage ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion, pourtant je savais qu'elle avait tout suivi de ma chasse. Avant même que je ne le découvre moi-même.

-Retournes-y.

Je hochai la tête négativement, trop affolé.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pas forcément lui. N'importe lequel.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu peux chasser, Edward.

-Je le sais.

Et j'y allai. Sans un mot. Il est une différence entre chasser pour se nourrir, manger pour survivre, et être cruel. J'avais dépassé ce stade de ma vie où les deux se mêlaient.

Je bondissais dans les bois, rapidement. Je m'approchai d'une biche, une biche qui paissait tranquillement dans une clairière, et l'attaquai.

Il était plus dur pour moi que pour les autres de chasser. J'étais le seul à avoir cette possibilité de lire dans les pensées de mes proies au moment où je me jetai sur elles. Exercice étrange, très étrange. Divertissant, dans les premiers temps. Au fur et à mesure, tandis que je « grandissait », j'avais appris à me retenir de le faire. Maintenant, cela me semblait… hors de propos. Impudique. Connaître les pensées de sa victime au moment de sa mise à mort… Tout simplement un manque de respect.

On pouvait en rire, comme Emmett. Choisir de froncer les sourcils d'un air dégoûté, comme Rose. Hausser les épaules comme Jasper.

Je chassai pourtant, encore et toujours.

Je chassai encore quand le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon.

Je chassai toujours quand il ne fut plus qu'une tache rose loin de moi.

Je chassai encore quand il disparut.

Je chassai toujours quand les premières étoiles se mirent à scintiller.

Et je chassai quand la lune se leva.

Je me relevai alors. Lentement, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres ensanglantées. Je penchai la tête, et entendis le premier hurlement. Je soupirai. Cela avait recommencé. Une nouvelle fois, nous ne serions pas les seuls mythes autour de Forks.

Alice me rejoignit aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. Quand je posai mon regard sur le sien, je vis qu'elle avait compris, elle aussi. Peut-être avant moi.

-Cela fait longtemps ?

-Plusieurs mois.

-C'est la première fois que je l'entends.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu l'avais vu ?

-Non. J ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais pas là il y a deux générations.

Elle hocha la tête. Deuxième fois.

-Combien ?

-Il n'y en a qu'un.

-Pour l'instant.

Elle hocha la tête. Troisième fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Les humains ?

-Non. Jamais.

-Ils les protègent ?

-Dans nos mythes.

Elle hocha la tête. Quatrième fois.

-Il faut rentrer.

Je hochai la tête.

Nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa. Nous ne nous étions pas éloignés, pas de beaucoup. A peine quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Nous nous trouvâmes devant la porte de la maison en à peine quelques minutes.

Alice rentra avant moi, et me tint la porte. Je restai sur le perron, inspirant l'air. Cet air frais, cet air chargé de pluie, de vent, mais néanmoins si doux. Dépourvu de la moindre odeur… La moindre odeur.

-Edward ?

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait nuit, je le savais mieux que quiconque. Il faisait nuit. La nuit. Ils dorment. Tous. Presque.

-Edward ?

Il faisait nuit. Cette période entre deux jours, cette période d'innocence et de calme pour certains… pour tous. Cette période, à peine longue de quelques heures, qui, si l'on s'en plaignait, manquait horriblement une fois qu'elle était perdue. A jamais.

-Edward ?

A jamais.

-Edward !

-Je ne rentre pas.

-Edward ?

-Je ne passe pas la nuit ici.

-Pardon ?

-Alice…

-Ah…. Oui, je vois.

-Merci.

-Ne fais pas quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi, Edward.

-Tu seras la première avertie en cas d'une quelconque erreur.

-Je sais.

Elle me sourit, et referma la porte derrière elle.

J'attendis que sa silhouette et son esprit aient disparu au milieu des autres pour m'éloigner. Lentement, d'abord, puis plus rapidement. Je ne montai pas dans ma voiture. Pas question d'avoir à rendre des comptes. A qui que ce soit.

Je parcouru quelques kilomètres avant de m'arrêter pour la première fois. Non pas exténué. Sidéré par ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Je ne savais pas d'où l'idée m'était venue, mais je savais que je devais le faire. Pour savoir.

Je recommençai à courir, à un rythme un peu plus humain. Je m'approchai des premières maisons de Forks. Un peu plus humain… La notion de « peu » était sans doute la plus importante de ma phrase. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. Pas à ce point là.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde fois, pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Je savais que je ne risquai pas d'être découvert. Pas par _elle_. Pas par lui, non plus. La réaction de ma famille me faisait peur. Un peu. Mais je ne devais plus penser à eux. J'étais capable de prendre mes décisions par moi-même.

J'arrivai dans le quartier. Dans _son_ quartier. Je n'avais pas su avant où elle habitait. Il n'étais cependant pas bien difficile de suivre son odeur dans les rues de la ville, ni les marques au sol de sa camionnette… Je suivais sa piste, tel un chasseur aux aguets. La vision me fit frissonner. Je ne désirai pas cela, je ne désirai plus cela.

J'arrivai devant une maison en bois simple, trop simple. Et pourtant, les véhicules garés devant ne me permettaient pas d'avoir le moindre doute. Elle était là. Elle _vivait_ là.

Je contournai la maison, une première fois, et ne remarquai pas une seule lumière allumée. Je guettai, de l'extérieur, un bruit, mais aucun ne me parvint, mis à part les pensées du Chef Swan. Toutes entières dirigées vers sa fille, sa chère fille… Ma Bella.

Je m'approchai d'une fenêtre, au rez-de-chaussée. Je savais d'instinct qu'elle n'étais pas fermée… Et je la poussai du bout des doigts.

Elle grinça. Délicatement, mais elle grinça. Je me figeai. Aucun bruit ne fit écho à celui que j'avais produit. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis grimpai sur le rebord, avant de me glisser à l'intérieur, plus silencieux que jamais. Je refermai derrière moi, toujours aussi délicatement. Je posai mes pieds sur le sol.

Un frissonnement parcouru mon échine. Je me trouvais chez elle, dans sa maison. Dans son salon, plus précisément. Je foulai de me pieds un sol qu'elle était habituée à parcourir. Je fis quelques pas, avant de m'arrêter. Conscient de l'énormité de ce que je faisais. Jamais encore je n'étais entré par effraction dans une quelconque demeure. Je n'étais pas un saint, loin de là. Mais c'était la première fois que je bravais de cette façon l'éthique humaine.

Mes yeux se portèrent sur le rebord de la cheminée, et je m'approchai. Le feu était éteint depuis bien longtemps, et les cendres ne brillaient déjà plus. Mais je ne m'intéressai pas à cela. Un autre spectacle, un spectacle bien plus attractif retenait mon regard. Sur le montant de la cheminée s'alignaient les portraits de Bella. A des âges différents, dans des postures différentes.

Bella a trois ans, c'est sa première année d'école. Un petit sourire timide, un petit sourire forcé. De grands yeux brillants dans un visage trop fin pour les accueillir.

Bella a cinq ans. Elle commence à se ressembler, ses pommettes saillent déjà. Sur le coté de son visage, une petite fossette remplace le sourire qu'elle ne fera pas. Elle a l'air grave, trop grave pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Bella a six ans. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Il lui en manque une bonne partie. Son doigt est posé sur son menton, comme pour montrer comme elle est fière d'elle. Elle est heureuse, elle regarde l'appareil photo les yeux brillants.

Bella a neuf ans. Ses cheveux sont noués dans son dos en une longue tresse, qu'elle triture du bout des doigts. Elle ne sourit toujours pas. Elle se contente de poser sur moi un air triste, les yeux baissés.

Bella a douze ans. Elle se tient la tête entre les mains, elle laisse reposer son menton entre ses paumes. Elle étire sa bouche d'un seul coté, et hausse les sourcils, comme désabusée de ce monde.

Bella a treize ans. Les cheveux courts, très courts, qui tombent en petites mèches de chaque coté de son visage. Elle sourit, une fois encore.

Bella a quatorze ans. Ses cheveux ont un peu repoussé, elle me jette un regard farouche par dessous ses longs cils. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'importance du moment… elle passe au dessus de ses dernières années d'innocence.

Bella a quinze ans. Elle se tient très droite, trop droite. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Ses yeux chocolat, que j'ai tant et tant admirés, sont froids, trop froids. Elle se cache de l'appareil. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut plus.

Bella a seize ans. Elle se ressemble. Normal. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins. Elle ne se cache plus, elle n'essaye pas non plus de se mettre en avant. Ni en valeur. Elle est belle, oui, belle, mais pas autant qu'elle l'est maintenant. Elle semble si triste…

Bella a dix-sept ans. Elle ne sourit pas, elle n'est pas impassible non plus. Elle ne grimace pas. Elle se contente de nous, de me toiser, de ses grands yeux. Elle semble nous, me jauger du regard… Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle va aller à Forks. Elle est heureuse, là où elle vit, son portrait est criant.

Bella est humaine. Elle grandit.

Je clignai des yeux pour me remettre les idées en place. Je me détournai de la cheminée, secouant la tête. Ses portraits ne m'intéressaient pas. Je voulais la voir, elle. Elle.

Je posai mes pas sur les pavés, sur le carrelage. Respectueusement. Pas à pas, je me rapprochai de l'escalier. Je passai devant la cuisine… et posai mon pied sur la première marche.

La seconde.

La troisième.

La suivante.

Encore.

Et encore.

Ce cœur que je n'avais plus recommençait à battre, de plus en plus fort.

J'étais sur le palier.

J'humai. Silencieusement. Ici, l'odeur de Bella était plu forte, mais plus douce aussi. Plus belle. Plus elle.

Je continuai à marcher. Je ne savais pas faire marche arrière, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, tout simplement.

Je découvrais sa porte. Je savais qu'elle se trouvait derrière, et je posai ma main sur la clenche en m'arrêtant. En m'arrêtant de respirer.

Et je la tournai.

Il faisait noir, trop noir. Trop noir pour un humain. Et moi, moi…. Je voyais. Je la voyais.

Elle était là, innocente. Allongée dans son lit. Les yeux clos. Elle serrait contre elle son édredon. Sa silhouette, je ne pouvais que la deviner à travers les draps qui la recouvraient.

Elle n'était pas paisible, loin de là. Elle s'agitait. Je ne savais pas que faire pour qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se calme. Je voulais rester avec elle, à ses cotés.

J'avisai un rocking-chair à l'autre bout de la pièce, et m'y installai. J'attendis quelques instants, et elle se calma. Sa respiration était mélodieuse, sereine, et par trop humaine. Faible. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle respire aussi délicatement, même une fois endormie. J'avais par trop fréquenté des humains dont le souffle devenait erratique.

Ses yeux restaient clos.

Son cœur battait, lui aussi, à un rythme apaisé. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage, des mouvements si lents de son corps. Je me perdis. Complètement.

-Hum… Edward…

* * *

Je suis désolée de couper là ;) mais bon... J'ai pas crours demain après midi donc je vous posterai la suite dans la soirée, si j'ai le temps. Elve.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimers : Les mêmes que d'habitude, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et rien à moi, autant les personnages que l'histoire ou même les lieux, je ne fais que broder autour de sa trame. Oui, oui, oui. (Et je retiens me larmes)  
_

_Reviews : Merci, beaucoup, à tous, autant que vous êtes . 77 est un beau chiffre, c'est mon age multiplié par… Je sais pas combien. 4.815, me dit ma calculette. Bien. Je ne sers strictement à rien ;). Sinon, merci._

_Je suis allée voir un certain nombre de vos stories, je les suivrai avec impatience dorénavant…_

_Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir coupé comme ça hier, mais je devais le renvoyer à mon correcteur immédiatement et j'ai décidé de couper au plus court, mais en gardant un certain sens. Je ne serais plus aussi sadique, maintenant, promis._

_Note du correcteur : sourit d'un air désabusé « Je savais que ça allait être de ma faute, je le savais… ». Et pourtant, je bosse… _Moi ! _  
_

_(NDA : vous n'entendrez plus jamais sa voix, promis. C'était une exception. Dorénavant, je le censure. Vous n'aurez plus affaire à ses humeurs lunatiques)_

* * *

-Hum. Edward…

Je me figeai. Immobile, je ne respirai plus. Rien ne vivait plus, plus en moi. Le son de sa voix m'avait statufié.

Je n'avais pas été assez prudent, je n'avais pas respecté les règles que je m'étais moi-même fixées. J'étais impardonnable, et impardonné.

Je la regardai, je me contentai de la regarder. Elle avait repéré ma présence, et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à fuir. Une question de volonté, peut-être. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour m'échapper à son emprise, quand bien même je l'aurais voulu… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me remarque. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit. Je ne voulais pas la laisser. Je ne voulais pas la quitter.

Je la fixai. Appréhension. Je la fixai. Je ne cherchai pas une échappatoire dans la pièce, je ne cherchai pas d'endroit pour me cacher. Je cherchai à rester. Simplement.

J'avais peur. Peur qu'elle s'affole. Elle m'avait vu… Dans sa chambre. La nuit. Installé dans son propre fauteuil, en train de la regarder dormir… N'importe qui aurait pris peur. Peur qu'elle ne sache pas se tenir… Qu'elle me voit comme un délinquant. Qui d'autre rentrerait dans une chambre, la chambre d'une fille qu'il ne connaît que de nom et de vue… Au milieu de la nuit ?

J'attendis quelques secondes. Elle allait redresser les épaules…

Je n'allais rien avoir à dire pour ma défense.

Elle allait crier.

Je n'aurais plus qu'à les affronter, elle et son père, le Chef Swan…

Elle allait se lever, et me bannir de sa vie à tout jamais.

Je voulais retenir mon souffle plus longtemps, espérant qu'elle ne me remarquerait pas. Qu'elle croie avoir rêvé. Oui, rêvé. Pas le plus doux des rêves. Loin de là. aussi loin que pouvait remonter ma mémoire, je ne croyais pas avoir jamais fit un songe agréable. Du moins, pas un songe agréable où un inconnu venait me réveiller, s'infiltrant par effraction… Qu'elle croie avoir rêvé. Que je reste à jamais un songe, un songe. Elle ne se souviendrait pas de ce moment. Qui se souvenait de ses rêves, plusieurs années, plusieurs dizaines d'années après ? Si elle croyait en la réalité… elle ne pouvait pas croire en ses rêves. C'était la meilleure solution. Pour elle, et pour moi.

Je voulais retenir mon souffle, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, maintenant que ses lèvres avaient remué pour former mon nom. J'inspirai, rapidement, longuement. Aussi.

J'inspirai, savourant une odeur que plus jamais je n'aurai l'occasion de sentir aussi proche, aussi… aussi intime avec la mienne. J'inspirai, aspirant goulûment l'air qui arrivait devant mon nez.

J'inspirai, toujours, je ne voulais que cela. Et pourtant, pourtant, je redoutais le moment où cette attitude me trahirait. Complètement. Irrémédiablement.

Je redoutais ce moment. Plus que tout. Plus… plus que moi-même.

Elle se retourna sur le coté. Rapidement. Son épaule gauche glissa sous ses draps, tendant que le bras droit remontait, pour s'appuyer contre sa joue. Sa joue…

Elle n'avait pas rougi. Elle n'avait pas pali. Parfaite, comme au premier jour.

Elle s'était retournée.

Et ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ouverts. Pas ouverts… ils étaient restés clos, comme… comme si elle avait continué à dormir.

Je descendis du fauteuil. Sans faire le moindre bruit. Je glissai sur le sol, et m'y agenouillait, lentement. Mes genoux cognèrent le parquet en un sourd écho. Je me raidis. Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Pas plus.

Je me rapprochai de son lit, glissant silencieusement sur le sol brûlant. Brûlant. Pour moi. Mes mains s'agitaient sur les dalles de bois, tandis que mes genoux, l'un après l'autre, avançaient.

Elle soupira. Soupire d'innocence. Soupir si faible… et pourtant preuve de vie. Je m'arrêtai. Elle tourna la tête, une nouvelle fois. plus lentement, me laissant admirer tour à tour les différentes faces de son visage, parfait sous tous les angles. J'inspirai à nouveau. Plus vite. Ma respiration s'accélérait, comme celle de tout homme… De tout humain. Ma respiration devenait moins gracieuse… moins mécanique. J'étais redevenu, en quelques instants, celui que j'avais été, cent dix années plus tôt. J'étais redevenu humain. En apparence. Et dans mon esprit.

J'arrachai une de mes mains du sol pour la poser sur ma poitrine. J'attendis quelques instants. Mon rêve avait été vain. Un rêve, somme toute. Un rêve. Rien de plus. Je n'étais pas humain. Je ne le serai plus jamais. Mon cœur n'émettait pas le moindre petit signal. Froid, comme moi. Comme le sol.

Je progressai, lentement, inconscient du ridicule de ma situation. Je rampais, je rampai sur le sol, tel un animal en train de se mourir.

J'arrivai au pied de son lit. J'avais parcouru deux mètres en à peine quelques secondes. Deux mètres sur le sol. Je contournai le lit. Je le contournai, rasant l'armature au plus près.

Le souffle de Bella devenait plus calme. Il s'apaisait, au fur et à mesure que le mien s'accélérait. Et je parvins à la tête du lit.

Elle était là allongée. Et endormie.

Endormie.

Endormie.

Soupir. Un nouveau soupir.

Un soupir. Et puis…

Puis un murmure. Un second murmure.

Pas même un chuchotis, pas même un marmonnement. Murmure. Le mot le plus faible, pour exprimer l'action la plus faible. Chez l'être le plus faible…

Murmure. Le mot le plus beau, pour exprimer l'action la plus belle. Chez l'être… L'être le plus fragile.

Murmure. A peine échappé de ses lèvres.

Sorti de son songe, tout juste admis.

Admiré.

Si doux à entendre. Si faible. Si faible… si doux.

-Edward.

Edward. Etait-ce mon nom ? Mon nom. Oui.

Mon nom dans sa bouche. A elle.

Mon cœur, mon corps dans sa chambre, à elle.

Tout à elle.

Elle avait prononcé mon nom. Presque silencieusement. Religieusement. Calmement. Inintelligiblement. Sauf pour moi.

Mon nom. Faible. Mais… Oui.

Je n'osais penser à ce que cela représentait. A ce que cela voulait dire. Je n'en avait pas le droit.

Ses lèvres… si près de mon oreille. Ou plutôt… Mon oreille, si près de ses lèvres. Si proche… je l'avais entendue. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Je ne pouvais pas rêver. Théoriquement.

Espoir.

Ses lèvres… si près de moi. Si près de mon nez. J'avais senti son odeur tandis qu'elle expirait. Comme si elle avait gardé ce mot en elle, si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Elle me l'avait révélé.

Secret.

Ses lèvres… si près de mes yeux. Je les avait vu bouger, se refermer. Je les avais vu s'animer, avant de redevenir calmes. Calmées. Belles. Simples… simplement fermées. Closes.

Respect.

Ses lèvres… si près des miennes. Si près. Si douces, semblant m'appeler. Par le son, par l'odeur. Si inquiétantes… un soupir les avait franchies, pour venir se fondre sur les miennes. Trace irréelle d'un moment unique. Unique…

Envie.

Ses lèvres… si près de ma bouche. Si près de mes dents. Juste derrière elle. Si prêtes à attaquer… et pourtant si loin que cela rendait mon désir irréel. Irréel, parce que je ne voulais pas y croire. Plus y croire.

Edward.

Elle l'avait dit. Une fois. deux fois. Elle l'avait dit. Mon nom. Un soupir. Mon nom, de nouveau. D'abord fort. Fort. Pour moi, qui ne guettait que cela. Un soupir contrit. Un soupir résigné. Pour moi, qui n'espérait même plus, trop étranger… trop inquiet. Et puis… Mon nom. De nouveau. Pas avoué, pas mérité. Pas lancé, pas assumé. Soupiré. Comme un songe… Un songe… Plus digne que moi. Plus digne. Toujours.

Mon nom.

Elle l'avait dit. La première fois. La première fois, et la deuxième. Si… Si… Il n'y avait pas de mot. Et il n'y en aurait jamais.

Je me penchai sur elle, sentant son souffle sur mon cou. Enfin… Comme une caresse. Unique. Douce. Rapide. Brûlante, pour ma peau si froide. Une odeur. Fruitée, fleurie. Plus que tout. Plus que moi. Elle méritait plus que moi.

Et pourtant, pourtant je ne me reculait pas. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus vivre loin d'elle. Loin. Je n'aurais pas su dire ce que loin voulait dire. Pas à portée de vue. Pas à portée d'odeur. Pas à portée de pensée.

Loin. Si loin.

J'étais trop loin, trop loin, penché sur elle comme en ce moment. Trop loin pour être à l'aise. Trop prêt pour être à l'aise.

Sur son cou palpitait une veine. Lentement. Pulsations infimes. Si agréables. Le sang qui affluait ainsi… Chez elle. Pour moi. En moi.

Son sang, que je ne distinguai pas. Dans le noir, je ne pouvais suivre son cours qu'au bruit. Et quel bruit…

Je posai ma tête non loin de la sienne, sur son matelas. Prière de dernier moment. Elle dormait. Elle dormait.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je la regardai, encore et encore. Son sang… Il coulait si vite en elle… si vite, et pourtant si joliment. Je l'écoutai. Je l'écoutai, et des notes me vinrent à l'esprit.

Noire, blanche. Noire. Deux fois. blanche, courte. Pied droit. Blanche. Encore. Alternance. Noire, blanche, noire. Do, do, un si. Encore. Mélodie. Mélodie. Berceuse. Pour moi.

Pour elle.

Je l'avais joué. Plusieurs fois. je l'avais _jouée_. Elle. Son sang dans ses veines. La berceuse que j'avais composée à Denali…

Je ne l'avais pas composée. Elle était elle. Elle était le cheminement de son sang dans son corps. Comme autant de notes mêlées pour créer la plus belle mélodie qu'il soit.

Mes doigts se mouvaient, comme sur un piano, suivant le cours de mes pensées. Le cours de son sang, aussi. Véritable fleuve. Vénérable fleuve. Elle. Elle.

Je ne savais pas je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Loin. Très loin. Dans un monde où elle seule existait.

Edward. Elle avait prononcé mon nom. Silencieusement. Inconsciemment. Je ne pouvais me refuser d'espérer. Si le rêve était exclu, au moins l'espoir ne le serait pas. elle avait prononcé mon nom. En dormant.

J'échafaudai les théories les plus folles. Les plus irréelles qu'il soit. Je la voyais déjà, pendue à mon cou. Rêvant de moi, de mon être, quand je n'étais pas là. Chastement, toujours. Pensant à moi, sans que je m'en doute jamais. Pensant que j'étais prêt d'elle. Rêvant à moi.

Je relevai la tête.

Bella Swan.

Elle était tout près, tout près de moi. Trop près.

Isabella…

Elle avait refusé trois hommes, ou ce semblant d'hommes qu'étaient Newton, Yorkie et Crowley dans l'après-midi. Elle avait refusé le moindre petit rendez-vous… La moindre danse au bal. Au bal…

Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec eux.

Et si moi, moi, je lui avais demandé, qu'aurait-elle répondu ?

Non, certainement.

Et pourtant. Elle venait de prononcer mon nom, mon simple prénom, dans son sommeil. Preuve d'une innocence, d'une inconscience folles. Mon nom.

M'aurait-elle repoussé comme les autres ? M'aurait-elle renvoyé, mes rêves, mes songes et mes espoirs brisés ?

Je le croyais. Je l'avais cru, pendant quelques heures. Elle n'avait pas donné le moindre signe me permettant de penser, ne serait-ce que songer au contraire. Bella Swan…

Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, je le savais. C'était la seule chose, la seule dont je sois sure la concernant.

Elle n'avait pas peur, non. Elle ne me prenait pas de haut, ni ne me respectait avec trop de force, contrairement aux autres.

Elle n'était pas complètement obnubilée par moi, contrairement à ce que mon sauvetage ait pu faire à n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement aimable avec moi. Non. Mais elle avait essayé de l'être. Une fois. deux fois.

Plus.

Elle avait essayé de me parler et, à chaque fois, je l'avais repoussée… Non pas repoussée. Protégée.

Il n'empêchait qu'elle avait fait des efforts, contrairement à d'autres… Contrairement à moi.

Elle avait fait des efforts.

Elle avait désiré ma compagnie.

O passé ! Puissant regret ! Elle n'avait pas toujours été froide. Elle avait essayé de se lier, de comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas me fuir. Elle ne voulait pas de la situation que je nous avait imposée.

Et je n'en voulais pas non plus.

Je ne voulais plus de cette sorte de pacte qui nous ne nous avait menés à rien. accord tacite pour ne plus se faire de mal, ne plus faire ressentir son animosité à l'autre… Ne plus rien lui faire ressentir du tout.

J'avais mal agi. La croyant faible, humaine… si semblables aux autres de son espèce… je ne pouvais nier, cependant. Elle n'avait rien fait pour que nous nous détestions.

De rapide, ma respiration devint essoufflée. Erratique. Irrégulière.

Je l'aimais. Et une part de moi, une petite part de moi, était persuadée qu'elle ne me détestait pas.

Elle avait prononcé mon nom.

Dans son sommeil.

Elle avait parlé de moi. Elle avait pensé à moi.

Dans son sommeil.

Cri du cœur.

Pour ceux qui en ont encore.

Cri de l'âme.

Pour ceux qui n'en sont point dépourvus.

Cri de la raison.

J'en avais. Oui.

Je n'étais pas dépourvu de raison.

Et je devais croire qu'elle n'avait prononcé ce nom, mon nom que par inadvertance.

Le voulais-je ?

La réponse était simple. Si belle.

Si dure.

Bien sur que non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se soucie si peu de moi.

Je voulais qu'elle m'aime. Bien.

Qu'elle m'aime tout court.

Aussi.

Un espoir.

Une lumière dans la nuit.

Une lumière dans le jour.

Le matin se levait. Enfin.

Et j'avais pris une décision.

* * *

_Hum. A ceux qui pensaient que ce chapitre allait être meilleur que le précédent, je m'excuse, je ne le trouve pas très bon :(. Vraiment désolée, j'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain mais là, quand je me relis... Hum, voila, quoi... Bref, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment honteuse. _

_(Correcteur : Voila, voila, on veut me censurer... Tu as eu une punition méritée ;) )_

Ps : Tais-toi. Je republie soit très tard dans la soirée (une-deux heures) soit demain matin (une-deux heures :p. Non, dans la matinée vu que je n'ai tjs pas cours -vive la première S... )

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers : Toujours les mêmes, comme d'habitude (je sens que je vais me faire un copier-coller permanent … J'en ai marre ;)). Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à elle seule, qui a eu l'imagination nécessaire pour inventer une superbe histoire dont je m'inspire, je ne fais que broder autour de la trame d'origine. Sinon, les dialogues sont traduits de l'anglais par mes soins, donc dites-moi si il y a des faux-sens… Je me répète, je sais :p.

Merci à : Tout le monde. Ceux qui reviewent (merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de faire moins de « définition » ;)). Les autres aussi, ceux qui lisent seulement. Je maîtrise la fonction « Stats » de fanfiction, c'est très joyeux de pouvoir consulter toutes les visites. Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent ), et à ceux qui critiquent (non, non, pour de vrai, j'aime bien). Merci d'essayer de maîtriser mon esprit perfectionniste et pessimiste. Merci à mon cher correcteur (ironie… Non, non. Pour de vrai.)

Note de l'auteur : Hum. Je passe mon temps entre mes révisions de bac blanc de physique (pff…), mes dossiers de bio à rendre (je les laisse à mon binôme alias correcteur), mes textes de français, mes DS de maths, mes projets d'anglais… Mes potes, le soleil et… Fanfiction ! Oui, je sais, je suis timbrée. Je ne promets pas de publier aussi souvent dans les jours qui viennent. Vraiment désolée… (Mes personnages préférés –hormis Edward et Bella, bien sur- sont Rosalie et Jasper, c'est pour ça que vous entendrez plus parler d'eux que des autres ;). Désolée pour ceux qui ne les aiment pas…). Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant j'avais fait 13 pages Word et en changeant d'ordi tout s'est effacé… 4 heures de boulot à reprendre je suis découragée. Vraiment désolée, encore.

* * *

Je m'étais éclipsé aux premiers rayons de soleil. Evanoui tel une ombre, un spectre, sans laisser de traces. Aucune.

J'étais rentré en marchant. Rapidement, bien sur. A ma vitesse. Mais sans attirer trop l'attention. Je n'avais pas mis plus de trente… Quarante minutes.

Je parvins devant chez moi à l'aube. Une aube nouvelle. L'aube d'un jour nouveau où j'allais parler à Bella… Avoir une discussion constructive avec elle. Si cela m'était permis. J'allais… Suivre mes inclinations. Mon inclination.

Je m'arrêtai sur le perron, respirant profondément. Et poussai la porte.

Je fus assailli par un cortège d'odeurs familières, moi qui venais de passer la nuit en la seule compagnie de Bella et de sa respiration. Et je tombai en arrière.

Je ne tombai pas. Pas réellement.

Je fus poussé, poussé par Rosalie sur le carrelage. Je m'affalai sur le sol. Perdu dans les limbes de mon esprit, je n'avais pas eu le temps, le jugement de m'introduire dans ceux de ma famille.

Rose m'écrasait de tout son poids. Ridicule vis à vis du mien. Irréel pour une femme, une humaine.

Edward ! Tu vas payer ! Ce n'est pas Bella Swan qui a rompu notre… votre promesse ! C'est toi, Edward ! Tu nous a tous trahis, autant que nous sommes !

-Je n'ai rien fait, Rose !

-Tais-toi !

Son poing s'abattit sur le coté de mon visage. Je ne l'évitai pas. le choc me fit tourner la tête, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas cependant, et tentai de me relever.

-Rose… Rosalie… Laisse-moi.

_Te laisser ?_

-Te laisser ? Te laisser !

Elle se mit sur ses pieds, rapidement, trop rapidement pour que je ne prédisse ses mouvements, ou ne les voie dans son esprit.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis, confiant.

Alors que je me redressai, que j'étais enfin debout, elle me frappa dans le ventre. Fort. Trop fort. Je me laissai faire. Je le méritai.

_Edward ! Bats-toi !_

-Non, Rose, je…

_Tu es complètement… Je ne te reconnais plus, Edward. Tu fais de plus en plus de… Tu ne fais plus rien de bien ! _

-Parce que me frapper, c'est bien ?

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! _

-Non. Enfin, si. Nous n'avons pas précisément la même idée de ce que peuvent être le bien et le mal. Le noir et le blanc. Le gris.

Un nouveau bond. Un nouveau bond que j'évitais adroitement, d'un pas sur le coté. Elle se retourna vers moi.

_L'esquive ne te fera pas gagner, Edward. _

-Elle ne peut pas me faire perdre.

_Alors c'est ça, ta vision des choses ? Aurais-tu perdu toute ta combativité pour cette fille ?_

-Rosalie. Nous avons eu cette conversation il y a quelques temps. Et cette même dispute. Ce même combat. Tu ne peux pas me battre, je ne peux pas gagner. Tout cela est vain. Je te conseille… d'abandonner.

_Non. Non, Edward. Il y a une différence, une différence que tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre. Il y a quelques temps, Bella était incriminée. Maintenant… C'est toi. maintenant, tu es le seul responsable. De tout. _

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_Je ne peux rien faire. Rien contre toi. _

-Je sais.

_Je ne te pardonne pas. _

-Pour l'instant.

_Jamais, Edward. Tu la mets en danger. Tu mets en danger une humaine. _

-Pardon ?

_Tu n'as pas le droit de la mettre en danger ainsi. _

-J'ai tous les droits.

-Tu es arrogant, Edward.

Carlisle venait de se mêler à notre conversation.

-Non.

-Tu es arrogant.

-Je suis meilleur.

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

Je le regardai quelques instants. Il avait raison. Bien sur.

Je le regardai quelques instants, avant de monter les escaliers en grognant. Les marches grinçaient sous mes pas. Non. Elles ne grinçaient pas. Elles grondaient. Grondaient comme sous mon poids, qu'elles avaient supporté pendant plusieurs années… Pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années. Près d'un siècle où je n'étais venu là que par intermittence. Elles n'avaient jamais grondé sous mon poids. Jamais. Jamais, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur se mette à peser plus lourd dans ma poitrine.

J'entendais encore Rosalie. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Bella. Loin de là. contre moi, moi seul. Parce que je la mettais en danger. Sans le vouloir… Sans le savoir… Si. Je le savais.

J'entrai dans ma chambre en poussant la porte. Je ne pouvais plus fuir. Plus depuis que je l'avais entendu prononcer mon nom, en dormant. Si innocente… Si coupable de m'avoir fait plié. Je ne pouvais plus rien me refuser, plus rien lui refuser. Et j'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas l'être froid que je paraissait être. J'allais lui montrer que j'avais changé. Qu'elle m'avait fait changer.

Je m'habillai rapidement et m'affalai sur mon canapé, les yeux penseurs. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de décision aussi importante… Ce moi était passé plus lentement que les cent dix dernières années, et j'avais plus agi pendant ces quelques semaines que toute ma vie durant. Je ne savais plus m'arrêter. Je courrai, je courrai jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle. Je courrai après mon bonheur, aussi futile et éphémère soit-il.

Je regardai ma montre. Soupirai. Me levai.

Je ne claquai pas la porte de ma chambre en sortant, contrairement à ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Je la repoussai, doucement, sans la fermer tout à fait. Je la laissai ouverte pour Esmé, au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de venir dans mon antre… Non pas pour m'espionner, mais seulement pour essayer de comprendre.

Elle le faisait souvent, sans mon accord, sans celui d'aucun autre. Le moment était venu de lui montrer qu'elle était la bienvenue. Pour cette fois.

Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison, et mes pas claquaient sur le sol en marbre blanc. Je sortis, et fermai la porte derrière moi. Pas à clef. Jamais à clef. Jamais personne ne s'introduirait dans la maison des Cullen. Sorte d'accord tacite que nous avions passé avec la population.

Je montai dans ma voiture. Les autres m'avaient attendu. Bien sur. Alice à l'avant, comme toujours, les autres serrés sur la banquette arrière. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi Emmett ne prenait pas la place à coté de moi pour laisser plus de place aux autres. Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Du moment que j'avais pris la décision de nous mener au lycée le matin, les places avaient été définies. Habitude. Routine.

Je démarrai sans me presser. Nous serions en avance, bien sur. Toujours. Non pas que je conduise vite, trop vite. Peut-être un peu. Si peu. Jamais nous n'arrivions à une heure tardive. Routine, encore.

_Ne fais pas ça, Edward. _

Jasper. Alice lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce que j'avais décidé. Je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais majeur. Ironie.

Je passai dans les rues lentement, les yeux fixés sur la route pour me concentrer sur mon but, et uniquement celui-ci. Il était plus facile de laisser son regard errer sur les signalements au sol que sur les visages des membres de sa famille. J'avais choisi l'esquive, ce qui me semblait sage en leur présence.

Je respectait les limitations de vitesse, les priorités. Tout. Il n'y avait rien à me reprocher ce matin dans ma conduite. Dans ma conduite. Un double sens des plus audacieux. Je souris, seul. Jasper fronça les sourcils, percevant mon amusement, et se hâta de m'envoyer une vague de désapprobation. Elle ne fit qu'augmenter mon sourire, découvrant mes dents. Alice se mit à rire à son tour. Nous étions jeunes, éternellement jeunes, mais adolescents. Sans savoir pourquoi, le rire envahi bientôt l'habitacle entier. Même Rose y mit du sien. Geste qui m'étonna. Et qui, pourtant, ne fit que me rendre plus heureux, encore plus joyeux.

Notre rire, mon sourire ne s'évanouirent qu'au moment de notre entrée dans le parking du lycée. Le temps n'était pas beau, ni chaud. Indéniablement gris. Un temps parfait pour des êtres comme nous, un temps parfait pour qui voudrait se cacher du regard de ses contemporains.

Je sortis de la voiture immédiatement, contrairement à mon habitude.

-Edward ?

-Alice.

Son regard était espiègle, encore plus espiègle qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de te le dire avant… Je ne pense pas que je serais assez près de toi aujourd'hui pour t'en informer…

-Pardon ?

-Ne va pas en sciences Nat cet après-midi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Raisons personnelles ?

-Alice.

_Il y a des tests de sang. _

-Merci.

Des tests de sang… Nul doute que je ne pourrai y participer. Je n'avais plus de sang depuis bien longtemps. Je ne tenait pas à paraître encore plus étrange que je ne l'étais déjà aux yeux des autres élèves.

Plus encore, je ne résisterai pas à tout ce sang mis à ma disposition… Juste sous mon nez. Tout cela serait trop dur. Il valait mieux manquer une heure, une heure de cours en compagnie de Bella Swan plutôt que risquer d'être démasqué. Et j'aurais suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie dans les jours qui suivraient si ce que je voulais faire se révélait possible.

Au moment même où je me faisais ces réflexions, le bruit de sa Chevrolet annonça son arrivée. Je me retournais en souriant.

Elle se gara à l'autre bout du parking, sans même m'adresser un regard… Et je ne pouvais pas nier ne pas l'avoir cherché. Elle se laissa descendre de l'habitacle sans douceur… et sans assurance.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que mon cœur me rappelait que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis… cette nuit. Et le moment où elle avait parlé de moi. Je me passai une main sur le visage, ce pendant que les autres, mes frères et sœurs partaient dans des directions opposées… Sans pour autant omettre de garder un œil sur moi. Au cas où.

De loin, alors que déjà je m'avançai vers elle, je la vis lâcher ses clés, les mains tremblantes. Je me précipitai, volant plus que ne marchant, et arrivai à sa hauteur. Je me penchai et posai la main sur le trousseau alors qu'elle se baissait à son tour. Je me relevais, serrant les clés dans une main.

Elle était proche… si proche, oui. Si près de moi. Hésitant entre mettre plus de distance entre nous et réduire le gouffre qui nous séparait, je m'adossai à la carrosserie de sa camionnette.

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais, non. Elle fut tout autre. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle s'adressa à moi d'un air peu amène. Sa vois me fit frissonner, non pas à cause de ce qu'elle disait, mais de l'animosité qu'elle y mettait. Tellement différente de la Bella de cette nuit…Tellement plus vraie… Tout aussi attachante.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à un accueil chaleureux, bien sur. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Je l'avais ignorée pendant des jours, il était normal qu'elle en fasse autant. Je feignis l'incompréhension.

-Fais quoi ?

Lui avoir ramassé ses clés.

-Surgi à l'improviste.

Oh, non. Pas à l'improviste. Du moins pas pour moi. J'avais toujours été sur de ce que j'allais faire… du moins depuis le début de la matinée… La fin de notre nuit.

-Bella, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement… Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure. A ceux qui t'entourent.

Elle m'avait vu. A son regard, je sus. Elle m'avait vu, elle m'avait vu à l'autre bout du parking, en train de la fixer. Elle avait vu que je me tenais trop loin pour pouvoir rattraper ses clés en me précipitant à une vitesse normale. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer les doutes qu'elle nourrissait déjà à mon égard.

-Pourquoi le bouchon au moment de partir, hier soir ? N'étais-tu pas censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas, je n'existais plus ? Pas tout faire pour que je finisse par périr de tes agissements.

Pas de mes agissements. De ma nature.

Question importante. Une seule réponse possible.

Je voulais voir sa réaction.

Avais-je le droit de le lui dire ? Véritablement ?

-Je rendais servir à Tyler. Histoire de lui donner sa chance.

Rire jaune. Il m'en avait coûté d'assister à cette scène. Je souhaitais son dénouement, je ne voulais pas être en reste… Mais il avait été dur de résister, et de ne pas sortir de la voiture pour…

-Espèce de…

Non. Non. Rien du tout. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, pas ses mots pour me qualifier. Elle n'était déjà plus si indifférente…

-Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas.

J'avais essayé, Bella, essayé de le faire… Mais tu n'étais pas de ceux que l'on oublie si facilement.

-C'est donc ma mort que tu désires, avoue-le ! Le fourgon n'a pas réussi à m'avoir, tu…

Comment pouvait-elle ? J'essayais de la garder en vie, par tous les dieux ! La garder en vie, un défi ! Je m'étais abstenu de la tuer ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, jamais ! Ni de ma main, ni de celle d'un autre. Jamais. Ne plus entendre son souffle…

Son cœur.

Sa voix.

Ne plus voir ses yeux.

Son sourire.

Ses parfaits rougissements.

Ne plus sentir son odeur.

Sa peau.

Son sang.

Elle ne pouvait croire une telle chose. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

-Bella, tu es complètement absurde.

Absurde. Son attitude. Pas elle. Pas elle ! Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus droit, de plus exact.

Son regard se fit encore plus froid, et ses mains se levèrent de quelques centimètres. Je ne manquai aucun détail. Elle me regarda, me poignardant de ses yeux de glace, maintenant.

Tristesse.

Non pas tristesse mais déception.

Combativité.

Je me reculai, persuadé à présent qu'elle allait me frapper. Son regard s'accentua encore, devenant plus profond à chaque instant.

Me prenant au dépourvu, elle se retourna et se dégagea, s'éloignant de moi. Trop.

Jamais je n'avais autant regretté de ne pas savoir lire en elle. Hésitation. Elle avait hésité, j'en étais certain. Entre deux attitudes radicalement opposées que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre. Elle s'était éloignée, et je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas. Pourquoi.

-Attends !

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je chercherais à retenir quelqu'un de cette manière. A retenir quelqu'un, une humaine, tout simplement.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, s'éloignant de moi un peu plus à chaque pas. je respirai, et me lançai en avant. La rattraper.

Je n'eus aucun mal à le faire. Bien sur. Elle était humaine, je ne l'étais plu. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à, devant, ou derrière moi.

-Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être déçu. Les mots les plus durs à prononcer… Je les avais dit et elle n'avait pas relevé. Etait-elle plus insensible encore que moi, que nous ?

Je continuai cependant, je devais en avoir le cœur net.

-Elles ne sont pas fausses, je l'admet. Mais… Je n'étais pas obligé de te les dire.

Et je ne le voulais pas, Bella. Je ne l'avais jamais voulu.

-Et si tu me laissais tranquille, hein ?

A nouveau ce ton cassant…

Non. D'autres voulaient également que je te laisse, que je ne fasse plus rien en ta compagnie… Mais ma volonté propre était tout autre.

Je n'avais pas la force de la laisser seule.

-Je voulais juste te poser une question, une seule, Bella. C'est toit qui m'a détourné de mon but.

Je n'étais pas contre, en vérité. Un peu de temps supplémentaire… Oui.

Je ris.

-Souffrirais tu de schizophrénie ? D'un quelconque dédoublement de la personnalité ?

Moi ? Moi… Je n'étais pas tout ç fait sain d'esprit, je le savais. Mais parmi mes nombreux troubles, je ne connaissais pas ceux-là. Du moins, j'étais persuadé de ne point souffrir de ces maladies.

Seulement d'une… déformation professionnelle.

-Voilà que tu recommences.

-Très bien, Cullen. Poses-là, ta question.

Cassante, Bella Swan. Trop cassante.

-Je me demandais… Samedi en huit… Tu sais… Le jour du bal…

Je m'interrompis. Elle s'était rapprochée de moi, et son petit visage pointait vers le haut dans l'espoir de rejoindre le mien. C'est du moins ce que j'espérai.

Sous la pluie, son odeur était décuplée, et, mal à l'aise, je secouai la tête. Ses yeux étaient à quelques centimètres des miens, et sa gorge, sa gorge si blanche semblait m'appeler. Moi. Mais je résistai, vaillamment. Pour me heurter à la noirceur de ses yeux, à présent de glace.

-Essaierais-tu de plaisanter, par hasard ?

Je la regardai une nouvelle fois, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était si touchante quand elle était en colère… Si naturelle…

-Et si tu me laissais terminer ?

Elle croisa les bras, geste de recul et de protection. Ses yeux toujours aussi froids me regardaient par dessus ses cils. J'essayai de ne pas y faire attention, prenant son silence pour un acquiescement.

-J'ai appris, par hasard…

Certes. Pas totalement par hasard. J'avais écouté ses conversations. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire. J'aurais été trop… direct.

-J'ai appris que tu comptais te rendre à Seattle samedi. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être que l'on t'accompagne… Que tu aurais besoin d'un chauffeur.

J'étais maladroit. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir. Je n'avais pas pu lire dans son esprit ce qu'elle pensait de moi, de… cela. De mes projets.

Quel idiot j'avais été de ne pas demander l'issue de la conversation à Alice ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc avais-je laissé au hasard une telle chose se produire ?

Ce que je vis dans les yeux de Bella me mortifia. Leur couleur changea du tout au tout. De ce chocolat si clair qui les caractérisait, ils passèrent à un noir de colère, avant de prendre un teinte plus pâle, presque voilée. La teinte de l'incompréhension.

Et sa réaction fut tout autre, oui, bien différente de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais espéré un brusque excès de colère. Ou peut-être… Une certaine joie.

Mais non. Il fallait qu'elle fasse autrement… Comme elle seule savait le faire.

-Quoi ?

Incompréhension. Doute. Ce que je ne voulais pas, pas du tout, voir en elle.

-Souhaites-tu que l'on t'accompagne là-bas ?

Dis oui, Bella. Dis moi oui. Ne reste pas de glace comme tu l'es maintenant.

-Qui ?

Qui ? Qui ? Je lui proposais de… Et elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne voyait pas que je me tenais là, devant elle, transpirant à l'idée d'un refus… Inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait me rester d'honneur après cette conversation.

-Moi. Bien sur.

Moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, dépité.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas décemment lui dire que je ne voulais pas que… qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Que depuis que je l'avais entendu prononcer mon nom, je ne souhaitai qu'une chose… La voir, l'avoir pour moi un après-midi, une journée complète.

Je devais mentir. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un amoureux transi. Je ne l'étais pas.

-J'avais l'intention d'aller à Seattle dans la semaine qui vient. Enfin… Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ta camionnette puisse arriver à Seattle… Et surtout en revenir.

-Ma camionnette marche très bien, merci.

Elle avait reculé, me défiant du regard, avant de tourner les talons. Je ne le croyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle avait refusé.

Abandonnant tout l'orgueil qui me restait, je me ruais derrière elle, et la rattrapai rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte comme ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me refuser quoi que ce soit !

-Es-tu sure qu'un seul réservoir te suffise ?

Réflexion inutile. Presque lâche.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Tout ce qui t'entoure me concerne, Bella. Tout…

-Le gaspillage du pétrole devrait être l'affaire de tous, ne crois-tu pas ?

Oui, de tous. Surtout de ceux qui vivaient depuis plus d'un siècle. Qui avaient vécu sa découverte, et son utilisation. Qui avaient fait partie de son histoire. Et ceux qui allaient vivre encore plusieurs siècles dans un monde qui en serait privé… Un retour en arrière… L'affaire de gens comme moi. La mienne.

-Franchement, Edward…

Elle prononçait mon nom pour la première fois. Consciemment, du moins. Je frissonnai, mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle darda sur moi un regard dur, encore dur, avant de continuer.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas qu'une quelconque amitié nous unisse !

Je souhaitai le contraire. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire. J'aurais l'air encore plus inconstant… Si c'était possible. Lunatique.

-J'ai dit que ce serait mieux qu'aucun lien d'aucune sorte ne nous unisse. Mais pas que je ne le souhaitais pas.

Vérité.

-Ben voyons… Tu m'éclaires, là.

Je n'avais pas le droit, Bella. Entre ses droits et ses choix, il y a souvent une marge… une marche… une très haute marche.

-Il serait plus prudent que nous ne nous liions pas, Bella. Mais je ne peux plus t'éviter, Bella.

Elle me fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité. Je décidai alors de le lui redemander. De lui demander une nouvelle fois. Pour la dernière fois. Si la réponse était négative, je m'en irai. Sans me retourner. Si elle était positive…

-Pourrais-je t'accompagner à Seattle ?

Elle était parfaite. Une petite moue se dessinait sur ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des miennes. Mon souffle s'accéléra, mais je le calmai. Je n'étais pourtant pas certain qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

Elle hésita. Quelques secondes, à peine plus. Et sa tête s'inclina.

Geste bref.

Elle avait dit oui.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à toi, Bella. Beaucoup plus attention. On se voit en cours.

Et je m'éloignai, la laissant seule, en direction de mon premier cours.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis derrière ma table que je réalisai à quoi venait d'aboutir cette discussion. J'allais passer mon samedi en compagnie de Bella Swan. J'allais passer… Une journée complète avec elle.

Je me laissai aller sur ma table. Attitude léthargique. Je sombrai dans un coma profond, n'écoutant le cours que par intermittences.

Nul doute que cela étonnât. Edward Cullen, l'élève sérieux par excellence, perdu dans ses pensées… Et dans leurs pensées.

_Je l'ai vu avec Swan, ce matin. _

_Ils semblent de plus en plus proches. _

_Bella ne semblait pas très bien, non plus quand je l'ai vue avant d'entrer dans la salle. _

_A votre avis, il se trame quelque chose entre Cullen et Bella ? _

_Ils se parlent beaucoup, depuis l'accident. _

_Pourquoi est-ce que Swan a choisi Cullen ? La moitié des types du lycée se serait proposée pour sortir avec elle. Ils sont tous complètement jaloux. Elle pouvait choisir qui elle voulait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui a dit oui, à lui, et pas à Mike ou Eric ?_

Je me penchai vers le propriétaire de cette dernière pensée. Je ne le connaissais que de vue. Basculant ma chaise sur ses pieds avant, je m'allongeai à moitié sur ma table, et murmurait, à son oreille, d'un ton suave :

-Je me pose la même question que toi.

Il rougit, furieusement, et sursauta. Sa tête se tourna vers moi. J'affichai un sourire d'ange, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il me gratifia d'un regard noir, d'un hochement de tête, avant de retourner à ses cours.

Je souris. J'étais heureux. Irresponsable, mais heureux.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

Evidemment, le sourire que j'affichai ne manqua pas d'étonner le professeur, qui se tourna vers moi, étonné.

-Y a t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez partager avec nous ?

-Non. Non, excusez moi, professeur.

_Un élève bien poli, Cullen. Trop, peut-être. J'ai du mal à le comprendre… J'ai du mal à les comprendre, tous les Cullen, d'ailleurs. _

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je ne tardai pas à sombrer de nouveau dans ma léthargie, pour les quatre heures qui suivaient.

Lorsque la dernière cloche de la matinée sonna, je me précipitai hors de la salle de cours. Je courai. Envoyant certains élèves valser sur les murs. Je ne m'en préoccupait pas, pas plus que des insultes qui suivaient immanquablement mon passage.

J'arrivai à la cafétéria un peu après mes frères et sœurs. Je ne me frayai pas un chemin jusqu'à eux, contrairement à mon habitude, me contentant de patienter quelques instants. Je n'achetai rien, allant m'asseoir immédiatement.

Des dizaines de regards se tournèrent vers moi, et ceux de mes frères et sœurs les premiers. Je n'allai pas m'installer avec eux.

Alors que je parcourai la salle dans une direction que jamais encore je n'avais empruntée, je sentis peser sur ma nuque des regardes, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus outrés. Et dans mon esprit, des pensées.

Rose.

_Edward. nous savons tous ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Renonce ! Immédiatement ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Ne la mets pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. _

Je secouai la tête dans sa direction, sans changer de trajectoire.

Emmett.

_Eh, Edward, fais pas l'idiot. Non. N'essaie pas de te prouver à toi-même que tu es capable de supporter ça. Ne vas pas vers cette table! Viens ! Ici ! Tu n'as rien à prouver !_

Je souris. Machinalement. Mais ne m'arrêtai pas.

Jasper.

_Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ton esprit... et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Reviens. Maintenant. Tu ne vas pas tenir, tu es comme nous tous. Tu n'es pas meilleur. _

Si. En ce qui concernait les relations avec les humains, j'étais le meilleur. Avec Carlisle, bien entendu. Loin derrière lui.

D'Alice, rien. Pas le moindre petit encouragement, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Elle se contenta de me fixer d'un air supérieur.

Je m'arrêtai devant une longue table, encore vide, et m'installai à son bout.

* * *

Suite de la journée en un chapitre quand j'aurai le temps, peut-être pas avant ce week-end, désolée, je suis débordée. Désolée de ne pas être plus régulière dans mes publications.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et aucun à moi, je ne fais que broder autour de son histoire par le point de vue d'un autre personnage. Les traductions de dialogues, par contre, sont à moi et à moi seule (merci à mon dictionnaire)._

_Reviews : Merci à tous ceux qui en postent, c'est génial ). Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, qui aiment ou qui détestent._

_NDA : (C'est très puissant d'écrire ça ;) ) Je publie aujourd'hui, puis plus tout de suite je ne vais pas être disponible ces jours ci désolée._

* * *

Je l'attendais. J'étais assis, seul, et je l'attendais. Je guettai le moindre de ses pas. J'écoutai, je pensai, cherchant à la trouver parmi tous. Mais elle n'était pas là. Pas encore ?

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes mains s'allongeaient, d'elles-mêmes, et se tordaient, sous la table. Je ne les regardais pas, je ne les voyais pas. Il en allait de même pour tous ceux qui passaient à mes cotés. Je fermai les yeux.

_Tiens, Cullen est assis seul, aujourd'hui… Y aurait-il un froid dans les relations de sa splendide famille, sa famille si unie ? _

L'ironie dans cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. J'ouvris les yeux, et les braquai vers la file qui attendait à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Elle était là. Elle était là, en compagnie de ses soi-disant amis. Elle était là. Elle ne riait pas, elle ne souriait pas. Ses yeux se tournèrent très brièvement sur notre table, la table de mes frères et sœurs. Celle que nous nous étions attribuée il y a deux ans de cela.

Son regard revint très vite sur les élève, les élèves normaux. Je décidai de prendre ce signe comme un encouragement, et je respirai profondément. Pas comme un homme, non. Trop fort, trop puissamment pour un soupir d'humain. Trop froid.

Mes yeux la fixaient, sans pouvoir s'en décrocher. Jessica lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, rapidement, et elle releva le front. Ses yeux, ses yeux si bruns se posèrent sur moi, et je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner. Je souris. Elle m'avait vu.

Sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre, ou même quelles raisons m'avaient poussé à agir, je levai une main, une de mes mains si blanches et si fines. Trop fines. Je ne la pensais pas capable, à ce moment, d'accomplir de geste, si simple, qui consistait à demander à Bella de me rejoindre. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle résisterait. Que, sous le regard outré de Bella, elle s'évanouirait, nuage. Elle s'évanouirait dans l'atmosphère, perdue, transpercée de ses yeux.

Je levai la main, et je pliai les doigts, les uns après les autres. Sans agir, encore. Je posai une nouvelle fois mon regard dans celui de Bella, et courbait l'index dans sa direction. Une fois. Deux fois. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, innocence à peine étudiée, et ses traits se firent songeurs. Je ne savais pas que dire, pas que faire. Elle était trop loin pour entendre mon souffle qui s'était accéléré, trop loin pour voir que, malgré moi, malgré toutes mes résolutions, sa seule présence me rendait incapable de toute réflexion. Et quand bien même elle s'en serait rendue compte, j'aurai nié. Je n'étais pas courageux. Pas assez.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle ne comprenait pas mon attitude. Je le lisais dans chacun de ses traits. Je fis alors preuve d'un courage plus grand que jamais. Je fis ce que personne n'aurait cru que je ferais un jour. Et surtout pas à une humaine. Je clignai de l'œil en sa direction. En ayant l'impression d'être ridicule, aussi ridicule que tous ces adolescents qui m'entouraient. Je les imitai, tout simplement. Sa seule présence m'avait rendu aussi stupide, aussi influençable qu'eux. Aussi dénué de sentiments, à part un seul.

Elle devait venir. Elle devait les abandonner, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mike Newton, ce bellâtre arrogant, Jessica Stanley, cette peste égocentrique. Tyler Crowley, cet insupportable gamin. Même Angela Weber, qui pourtant semblait être l'amie dont Bella avait besoin. Je n'étais plus objectif. Je voulais qu'elle les quitte tous pour venir avec moi, et moi seul. Elle méritait plus qu'eux. Elle me méritait. Ou la méritais-je ?

Pendant que je divaguais, elle hésitait. Hésitait entre venir me rejoindre, s'asseoir à ma table comme toute fille de ce lycée aurait fait, et garder son amour-propre, que j'avais vexé au plus haut point depuis un mois. Elle était plus fine, plus réfléchie que toutes les autres. Que tous les autres. Parmi les humains, elle était meilleure. Elle était parfaite, presque. Parmi nous, parmi les vampires, elle n'était guère plus qu'un sang. Un sang. Un cœur qui battait à nos cotés, aux cotés des nôtres, figés pour l'éternité. Et pour moi, elle était Bella. Celle qui hésitait, toujours. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, non. Elle ne me comprenait pas, c'est tout. Elle était si proche… Elle était à quelques mètres, quelques pas de découvrir la vérité… Ou tout du moins une partie de celle-ci.

Je la fixai, encore et toujours. Elle ne tenait entre ses doigts fins qu'une bouteille de limonade. Elle paya, silencieuse, se contentant de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Jessica. Cette dernière gloussa, plus volatile et futile que jamais. Mais elle ne pensait pas à la réponse de Bella, seulement à ce qui allait se passer… Et je ne pus savoir sur l'instant quelle raison avait poussé Bella à s'éloigner des autres… Et à venir vers moi.

Elle avançait, prudemment, posant ses pieds avec précaution, et je ne pouvais que faire preuve de compréhension. Ayant tendance à s'effondrer plus souvent qu'il ne devait l'être permis, et entraînant toujours un nombre considérable d'objets dans ses chutes… Il valait mieux qu'elle avance lentement. Elle avait moins de risques de tomber… Et de me forcer à venir à son secours en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Il valait mieux qu'elle arrive lentement, pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Quand j'avais vu que ses pas la menaient vers moi, inévitablement, mon souffle s'était encore accéléré, devenant audible à tous… Et passablement embarrassant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie ainsi, et je retins ma respiration quelques secondes. Quand j'inspirai à nouveau, tout était redevenu normal, et elle n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de moi.

Je pouvais entendre Emmett, au loin, avec la bonne humeur qui lui était coutumière, enclencher un compte à rebours. je lui tournais le dos, je ne pus donc pas voir qu'elle expression il arborait. Mais nul doute qu'il devait être hilare.

Elle arriva en face de moi, ses traits toujours aussi fermés. Elle se tenait derrière une chaise, hésitant encore à prendre place de l'autre coté de la table. Je décidai de lui faciliter la tâche, de lui donner une raison de prendre une décision.

-Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ?

Ma voix me parut fausse, même à moi, tandis que mes yeux la suppliaient d'exécuter mes prières… Mes ordres.

Elle, elle me regarda pendant quelques instants, toujours aussi indécise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle s'installa. Sans un mot.

Qu'elle parle. Enfin. Qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me trouvais face à elle, enfin, dans une situation dont j'aurais pu rêver… Et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. Je ne savais pas comment aborder une conversation, une simple conversation. Une conversation simple, plus précisément. Je la fixai, elle me fixai en retour. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quel changement d'attitude…

Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer, à me justifier, mais je savais que je lui devais une explication. Ne serait-ce que parce que c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Sans doute ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

Je souris. Un vrai sourire, qui découvrait mes dents. Elle n'eut pas peur.

-Oui… Je suis condamné aux Enfers, de toute façon… J'ai donc décidé de me damner. Sans avoir à regretter quoi que ce soit.

Oui. Mon seul regret aurait été de ne pas lui avoir parlé, de ne pas avoir voulu créer des liens entre nous pendant que nous en avions l'occasion.

Elle ne répondit pas, comme perdue dans ses pensées, et je la fixai avec

circonspection. Que pensait-elle, en cet instant ?

-Tu sais… Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes.

C'est mieux, Bella. Si tu comprenais, tu… Tu préfèrerais ne plus jamais me revoir, ne plus jamais avoir le moindre contact avec moi.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Non, en effet. Rien ne m'étonnait plus, et cela encore plus.

-Tes amis…. Ils m'en veulent de t'avoir arrachée à eux.

Je les entendait, sans les écouter. Je ne voulais qu'être avec Bella, être seul avec elle. Dans un lieu aussi rempli, il était dur de passer inaperçu, je le savais. Mais il était tout aussi dire, pour moi, d'avoir à supporter toutes les conversations autour de nous… Sur nous.

-Ils s'en remettront.

-Sauf si je ne te rends pas à eux.

Réponse instinctive. Je n'avais pas prévu, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Pas comme ça. Non. Elle ne devait pas savoir… Et elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Je n'étais pas ironique en disant cela, pas ironique comme l'aurait été un autre étudiant, un étudiant banal. Et cela se lisait dans mes yeux, je le savais. Je fis tout pour me rattraper, adoptant le ton de la raillerie. Badinant. Comme si je venais de sortir une phrase simple, une plaisanterie qu'elle était à même de comprendre.

-Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter.

Je souriais.

-Pas du tout.

Sa voix trembla. Tremblait.

-C'est juste que ça m'intrigue… Pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement ?

Je te l'ai dit, Bella. Tu le sais. Tu le savais.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je n'en peux plus de passer mes journées à essayer de t'éviter. Je ne le veux plus. J'arrête.

O vérité. O triste vérité. La sincérité était plus triste, moins belle que les rêves, et je voulais penser qu'elle ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de ne l'avoir pas enjolivée le moins du monde.

-Tu abandonnes ?

Eclair de joie dans sa voix. Mon souffle eut un raté, tandis que, envahi par un doux sentiment de puissance, je me mettais à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer entre nous…

-Oui. Maintenant, je ne respecterai plus les limites, je vivrai comme je le souhaite. Je ferais ce que je veux, ce que je désire… Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Je ne souriais plus. Elle non plus.

-Je ne te comprends toujours pas.

Sourire. Oui. En sa présence j'étais lunatique.

-Je parle trop, je crois.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quand je suis avec toi… Je parle. Plus que je ne parle en temps normal… Ca… M'échappe. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose. Beaucoup de choses… Toutes ne sont pas bonnes. Cela me pose un certain nombre de problèmes.

-Je n'en saisis pas un seul.

-C'est aussi bien. Pour toi.

Son bien… Oui.

-Alors… On peut nous qualifier d'amis ? De nouveau ?

-Amis…

Hormis la famille, Tanya et Kate, je ne me connaissais pas d'ami. Ni d'amie. Ami. Un mot qui me faisait rêver. Amis. Un mot, un mot pour deux. Un mot pour deux, pour décrire un sentiment que je n'étais pas sur de ressentir. Un mot capable de tout arranger… De tout détruire, aussi, si j'en usais à mauvais escient. Un mot plus beau que les autres.

Amis. Je ne ressentais pas d'amitié pour elle, je m'en rendais bien compte. Qu'il est difficile à décrire, ce sentiment qui nous prend… qui nous emmène, loin, si loin… Je ne savais pas s'il état possible de faire intervenir l'amitié dans notre relation. Mais si elle ne ressentait que cela… Je m'en accommoderais.

-Ou ennemis.

Non. On peut aimer un ami. Pas un ennemi. Question d'éthique.

-Amis. Rien ne vaut un essai. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon ami. Je n'ai pas ce genre d'expérience.

Persuadé en moi-même de faire un meilleur amant qu'ami. Mais je savais que seule la seconde version m'était, nous était offerte.

Je devais essayer. J'étais dangereux, mais je pourrais respecter, je pourrais essayer de respecter une amitié. Je ne devais pas la détruire, alors qu'elle n'en était qu'à sa genèse.

-Tu te répètes.

-En effet. Mais tu ne sembles pas prendre en compte ce que je dis. Si tu as un peu de… Jugeote, tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec moi.

Mais je l'espère. Vraiment.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ce que tu pensais de … mes capacités cérébrales.

Elle semblait vexée. Je voulus tendre la main. Quelques centimètres, à peine plus, et je pourrais la toucher… je pourrais sentir la chaleur de ses doigts, de ses mains sur mes doigts. La chaleur de sa peau, de son sang… De son corps. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus qu'elle me craigne. Et mon toucher serait sans doute assez.. terrifiant. Trop étrange pour elle. Je me retins. Difficilement. Mes doigts se tendirent sous la table, tandis que je lui adressai un sourire gêné, moi aussi. Edward Cullen gêné face à une fille… A une femme. A une humaine. Je resterai dans les annales de la famille.

Bella reprit, de sa voix si douce, si basse… Suave. Trop pour que mon cerveau enregistre chacun de ses mots.

-Pendant que je suis… si simple… On pose les bases d'une amitié ?

Oui. Oui, bien sur. Pas que les bases. Tel un arbre, je voulais qu'elle s'étende, qu'elle nous prenne au dépourvu… Qu'elle nous emmène loin, trop loin. Tel un vent, un vent qui e saurait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

-Bien sur.

Elle détourna les yeux, et une légère rougeur, une rougeur si belle et si agaçante à la fois envahit ses joues. Belle, parce que le rouge, couleur de son sang, la rendait plus attirante que jamais. Plus sensible. Plus douce. Agaçante parce qu'elle montrait une gêne. Et moi, moi, Edward l'omniscient, je ne voyais pas pourquoi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais dépassé par les évènements… un rougissement anodin était plus fort que moi.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Dire. Ce n'est pas la même chose que savoir. Loin de là. Elle pouvait mentir, elle pouvait biaiser. Elle pouvait aussi dire la vérité. Et dans ce cas, elle serait plus belle, plus belle encore, car avouée. Mais comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

-J'essaye de te comprendre… de deviner qui tu es.

Non, Bella. C'est dangereux. Trop dangereux.

-Tu avances ?

Non. Dis moi non, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu saches. Pas que tu comprennes. Je veux que tu gardes ton innocence. Ta belle innocence de jeune fille.

-Pas vraiment.

Mon souffle, encore une fois. Plus puissant, plus beau. Elle avait dit non. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était sincère. Voilà comment dégager le faux du vrai. Suivre mon cœur, suivre mes intuitions. Pas toujours bonnes, souvent médiocres… Mais personnelles.

-Tu as des théories ?

Savoir. Ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Je m'aventurai en terrain miné. Mais je ne voulais pas renoncer. Pas avoir à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, mais savoir. Plaisir égoïste, certes. Je l'étais. Egocentrique, aussi. Arrogant, de croire qu'une fille telle que Bella pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Mais j'étais vrai, plus vrai que je l'avais jamais été en cent dix ans.

Elle rougit. Plus. Je voulais savoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le cacher.

-Tu ne veux rien dire ?

-Non. J'ai honte.

-Je suis… Frustré, Bella.

-Non. Il n'y a rien de frustrant là dedans. J'ai parfaitement le droit de ne pas t'avouer ce que je pense. Surtout à toi, étant donné que tu passes ton temps à essayer de me faire deviner quelque chose… De me cacher la vérité, ce que tu es, ce que tu veux… En m'empêchant de dormir… Non, Edward, il n'y a rien de frustrant dans mon attitude.

Je restai silencieux. Trop silencieux. Elle reprit la parole.

-Un autre exemple ? Tu commets tout le temps des actes étranges… Tu me sauves la vie –avec des moyens… étranges… Et le lendemain, tu m'évites, tu ne me jettes même pas un regard, alors que tu m'avais promis de me dire la vérité ? Ce n'est pas frustrant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait remis le sujet de son sauvetage sur le tapis. Je me redressai, hésitant entre quitter la table, comme un enfant, et lui faire face…

J'optai pour l'ironie.

-Tu es vraiment… Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et elle fit de même. Je la regardai, sans ciller. Elle fit de même. Aucun de nous ne voulait abandonner, laisser l'autre _gagner_

_Tiens. Bella semble se disputer avec Cullen. Si ce n'est pas fantastique, ça. _

Mike Newton. J'aurais du me lever et aller lui faire ravaler ses mots… ses pensées. Mais je préférais rester avec Bella… Et comprendre, connaître ses sentiments pour lui… Même si ça devait me blesser.

Mais ce n'était pas le nom de Mike qu'elle avait prononcé dans son sommeil.

-Quoi ?

Elle dut s'apercevoir que je fixai, derrière elle, la table de ses amis.

-Ton… copain est en train d'apprécier notre dispute… Il se demande s'il ne doit pas venir te sauver de mes griffes…

De mes dents serait plus approprié. Je ris. Newton me fixait avec une haine hors du commun. Je devais lui reconnaître ça. Il était particulièrement haineux. Bien plus que les autres humains. Une qualité. La ténacité. La seule qu'il possédât.

-Je ne sais absolument pas de qui tu parles. Et tu te trompes certainement.

-Non. Tous les lycéens sont faciles à comprendre.

-Et pas moi.

Non. Malheureusement non.

-En effet. Je ne comprends pas, et cela m'intrigue. Fortement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, elle ?

Elle porta sa bouteille de limonade à sa bouche, lentement ; j'observais le mouvement de son bras, la courbure de son coude, son cou qui partait légèrement en arrière… ses lèvres entre-ouvertes…

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Réflexion banale, idiote. Dépourvue du moindre intérêt.

-Non.

Réponse banale.

-Et toi ?

Moi ? Moi, manger ? En sa compagnie ? Pour moi, ça n'aurait pu signifier qu'une seule chose.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Non. Jamais, je n'ai jamais faim.

-Tu me rendrais service ?

Oui. Bien sur. Tout. Presque.

-Ca dépend.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose.

J'acquiesçais. Penchant la tête sur le coté, étonné et intrigué.

-Juste… Avertis moi, la prochaine fois que tu décides, pour mon propre bien, de m'ignorer, d'accord ? Je… Je le prendrais mieux.

-Je… ça me paraît normal.

-Merci.

Oui. Merci.

-A mon tour….

-Oui ? Tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule question.

Elle s'amusait, enfin.

-Confie moi une de tes théories.

-Oh, non.

-Tu dois tenir ta parole, Bella.

-Et c'est toi qui parles de cela ?

-Juste une. Je ne me moquerais pas.

-C'est ce que tu dis.

Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je ne pourrais jamais rire à ses dépends.

-Je t'en prie.

Je la fixai, et elle parut hésitante, comme perdue, pendant un instant.

-Pardon ?

-Une de tes théories, Bella.

-Hum… Attaqué par une araignée radioactive ?

Je me retenais de rire. Trop simple. C'était donc tout l'imagination qu'elle avait ?

-Pas très original.

Je m'en voulus de lui faire un reproche. Mais elle le prit bien.

-Désolée. Je n'ai rien d'autre.

-Tu es loin, très loin de la vérité.

Trop loin.

-Pas la moindre araignée ?

-Non.

-Radioactivité ?

-Toujours pas.

-Shit !

-Insensibilité à la kryptonite, Bella.

-Tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer.

Je levai les mains en signe de dépit, de reddition.

-Je devinerai, Edward.

-Je ne préfère pas.

Je ne veux pas.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas un héros Bella… Plutôt… Un méchant.

-J'y suis !

Non, Bella !

Isabella Marie Swan. S'il te plait. Non.

-Vraiment ?

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris. Elle n'avait pas le droit !

-Tu es dangereux.

Oui. Oh, oui, Bella. Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

-Mais pas méchant.

Si. Trop méchant pour toi. Pour tous.

-Tu te trompes.

Je levai la main et prit le bouchon de sa bouteille entre les doigts. J'étais méchant, bien sur. Trop. Beaucoup trop.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et je levai la tête.

-On va être en retard. Tu viens ?

-Je ne vais pas en biologie.

-Pourquoi…

-Sécher est bon pour la santé. A petites doses.

-J'y vais, moi.

-A plus alors.

Elle s'éloigna, et je la regardai partir, courant presque. Je souris.

Des tests sanguins.

* * *

_Désolée, vraiment, cette scène a pris beaucoup trop de place mais je n'arrivais pas à faire des coupes… Je m'excuse._

_Prochain chapitre : L'après-midi… (En entier, je ne vous ferais plus autant de baratin, promis. )_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages ainsi que la trame sur laquelle est bâtie cette histoire appartiennent à la grandissime Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire (ça ne serait pas de refus, j'aurais assez d'argent, enfin, pour m'acheter le quatrième tome dès août !Et non, il va falloir que je travaille tout mon mois de Juillet.)

Remerciements : A tous, sans exception : les lecteurs, les reviewers, le correcteur, la direction de fanfiction -et caetera. Super merci à ceux qui apprécient cette histoire.

Note de l'Auteur : Désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, vraiment. Je sais que ça fait deux semaines que je suis absente du site, mis à part pour lire vos fics, j'essaye de trouver le temps tous les cinq jours ;). Mais j'ai plein de bonnes raisons (dont je sais que vous vous fichez ;)). La première : J'ai accueilli une norvégienne chez moi pendant une semaine donc, avec les soirées « on se retrouve tous entre jeunes gens amis des norvégiens », je n'ai pas pu me coucher un seul soir avant une heure du mat. Ensuite, trois jours après leur départ, j'avais un bac blanc de physique (je sais, ça ne sert à rien cette année), et pour ne pas me planter j'ai du réviser à mort (résultat je me suis plantée quand même), et en plus c'est Roland Garros en ce moment, donc je ne suis pas souvent chez moi. **Mais** ça va changer ! J'ai une semaine de révisions pour le bac de français, là (après je reprends les cours pendant une semaine c'est très étrange), donc je promets de publier, peut-être pas tous les jours, mais tous les deux jours cette semaine. Merci de lire cette fic, encore une fois, Elve.

* * *

Je la regardai s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur l'innocent balancement de ses hanches alors qu'elle se hâtait pour ne pas arriver après la seconde sonnerie. Je restai assis un instant, même après qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision. Il me fallait penser, penser, et encore penser. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années j'avais tenu une conversation avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas mais sur lequel je voulais, toujours, en savoir plus. Rien ne put me tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncé, pas même la disparition de mes frères et sœurs, pressés eux-aussi d'aller en cours, de quitter l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était infiltrée entre les tables de la cafétéria.

Je m'en sortis seul au bout de quelques temps. Je jetai un regard autour de moi. J'étais seul, seul au milieu de la longue pièce vide. Je souris, soupirai silencieusement. Je reculai ma chaise dans un grincement désagréable. Mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Si mon oreille l'avait entendu, et il n'y avait aucun doute quant à cela, je n'étais pas en état d'établir les connexions nerveuses qui me permettraient de m'en préoccuper. Tout mon être, tout mon corps et toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers autre chose… Vers elle.

Je quittai la salle sans bruit, mes pieds glissant sur le lino plus que ne le martelant. Les bâtiments dans lesquels je me promenai étaient déserts, plus personne ne les hantait… Curieux paradoxe.

Je ne sortis pas du lycée. Pas tout de suite. J'attendis quelques instants, le temps d'être sur que tous seraient dans la salle, et je m'éloignai en direction du bâtiment de sciences nat.

Je ne m'attardai pas devant, me contentant de passer, de humer son odeur au travers du mur. Je la connaissais si bien, chacun de ses fragments étant ancré en moi, que je la reconnu de loin, au milieu de toutes les autres. Je savais qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vérifier… Si. Je le devais. Je n'avais pas de raison précise mais je le devais. Pour moi.

Je quittai les bâtiments rapidement. Je savais que rester dans le corridor, de l'autre coté du mur de la salle de sciences Nat, ne me serait d'aucun secours, bien au contraire. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir, pas aussi longtemps que je ne l'aurais souhaité, même séparé d'eux par un mur. Je traversai le parking, l'air frais et chargé d'humidité me rendant mes esprits. Mon pas s'accéléra, et je courai presque jusqu'à ma voiture. Je déverrouillai la portière, et me glissai dans l'habitacle, avant de refermer sur moi. Je tournai les clés sur le contact, par pure habitude, avant de les retirer. De les remettre.

J'avais besoin d'être seul, et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, pourtant. Une heure… Une heure ne serait rien. j'avais passé des jours loin d'elle, des semaines sans lui parler… Fallait-il que, maintenant, je me mette à souffrir ? Fallait-il que, maintenant, je me mette à ne plus supporter la moindre absence, le moindre instant que je ne passai pas en sa compagnie ? Fallait-il que je devienne si humain… Si humain il y avait. Un tel sentiment ne pouvait pas être donné à l'homme, créature si douce… Si faible aussi. Un tel sentiment, si puissant et si douloureux à la fois ne pouvait lui être offert… Je ris. Ricanai, plus précisément. J'étais tellement sur de moi, sur de la dominance de mon espèce… J'en devenais nostalgique, nostalgique de ma vie si pure et si innocente, presque, dénuée de toute contrainte…

Je tournai les clés dans le contact, non pas pour m'enfuir, comme j'aurais pu, j'aurais du le faire. Non. Simplement pour le plaisir d'entendre le moteur rugir sous moi. J'étais plus futile que n'importe quel garçon de ma connaissance. De notre connaissance à tous. Je glissai un disque dans le lecteur, et fermai les yeux. Rapidement, je laissai les notes m'envahir, emplissant chaque recoin de mon esprit, le vidant de tout ce qui était, ou pourrait être, superflu. Je n'entendais plus rien. simplement parce que je ne voulais plus rien entendre. j'étais seul, j'étais bien. Pour une fois.

Je calculai le temps qu'il me restait, qu'il nous restait, avant de nous revoir… Nous revoir. Plutôt le temps qu'il me restait, à moi, avant d'aller l'observer. Elle n'en saurait rien. elle n'en savais jamais rien.

Une odeur…

Une odeur si douce. Je ne comptais pas la sentir, la ressentir avant, si mon calcul était bon, une bonne quarantaine de minutes. Mais elle était là, me poursuivant jusqu'à mes moments de solitude…. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Douché, j'ouvris les yeux, tandis que mon cœur se mettait à cogner dans ma poitrine. Certes, il ne pouvait pas battre… toujours est-il que son bruit résonna dans mon crâne, et dans mon corps tout entier, tandis que j'ouvrai les yeux. D'abord, je ne vis rien.

Un effet de mon imagination… Je ne pensai qu'à elle, je ne rêvai qu'à elle… Sa présence, sa présence si intime pour chacun de mes sens me la faisait paraître proche, trop proche, là quand je ne le voulais pas, absente que j'aurais voulu la sentir à mes cotés. Je rêvai les images, alors pourquoi pas les odeurs ? Les… sons ?

Ce ne pouvait être mon imagination, non… Non que j'en sois dépourvu. Comme les talents, c'est quelque chose que l'on cultive… mais je n'aurais pu, en rêvant, me convaincre de la présence de Newton à quelques dizaines de mètres de ma voiture. Jamais, jamais je ne l'aurais inclus dans un de mes songes…

Je me dressai sur mon siège, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose par dessus le capot de la voiture. Ce ne pouvait être…

Elle était là, oui, pourtant. C'était elle.

Son odeur, si familière, mille fois appuyée par l'humidité et la pluie qui la faisaient s'évaporer, se mêler à mon souffle…

Le bruit de sa respiration, si doux, si calme, et pourtant rauque, perceptible au delà des limites de l'imagination.

La forme de son corps, allongé sur le sol… Comme elle l'avait été dans son lit, la nuit même. Si fragile… La tête posée sur le sol, derrière les coudes repliés, comme si un besoin de se protéger venait de l'envahir… Un besoin de se mettre à l'abri…

La tête sur le sol.

Allongée sur le sol.

Besoin de se protéger.

Mike Newton.

Mike Newton.

Je quittai ma voiture, plus pressé que je ne l'avais jamais été, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Bella, à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Mike newton. Penché au dessus d'elle, semblant s'inquiéter pour elle, aussi… Je ne pouvais le supporter. Sa vue… sa vue, exécrable, n'était rien pourtant face au sentiment que sa simple présence, quelques mètres, quelques centimètres au dessus de Bella, de ma Bella, me commandait.

Je claquai la portière avant de ma voiture, avant de m'élancer dans sa direction, sans même réfléchir à la longueur de mes pas, à la vitesse de mes pieds.

-Bella ?

Ma voix avait résonné sans que je la commande, réflexe plus que pensée. Non réfléchi. Je n'aurai pas du me trouver là, jamais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me précipitai à ses cotés. Il y avait un nombre considérable de risques que son sang, son sang qui avait coulé pendant le cours de sciences Nat, ne m'attire plus que de raison. Je savais tout cela, je savais aussi que je ne risquai pas que ma vie, ou mon substitut de vie, mais aussi celle des autres, ces autres qui constituaient la seule famille que j'ai jamais eu.

-Bella.

Pas plus qu'un murmure, cette fois. Si paisible…

La tête de Newton se releva, se tourna vers moi. Je ne le regardai pas, me contentant de m'avancer, encore et toujours, vers Bella –ma Bella. Il fit une geste pour s'interposer entre nous. Qu'il était prudent… Trop prudent. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle. Je ne pouvais approcher plus. Je ne pouvais faire un pas. Je ne résisterai pas. Pour la première fois, j'avais le sentiment d'être inutile. Inutile, vraiment.

Ne pas pouvoir faire un pas vers elle… Ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre moi, alors que je l'aurai tant voulu… Par tous les dieux. Qu'elle sentait bon… Ne pas pouvoir m'enquérir de son état, pas même sauf par la parole… Si futile, si inutile.

-Que lui est-il arrivée ? Elle est blessée ?

Toujours aussi belle, même avec Newton à quelques pas… Abstraction. Je faisais abstraction de lui, de tout ce qui entourai Bella mais qui n'étais pas _elle._ Je m'empêchai de le fixer, lui, sachant déjà quel regard il me destinait.

_Qu'est-ce que ça eut te faire, Cullen, si elle es blessée ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, de toute façon. Tu n'es pas censé sécher ? Eloigne toi ! _

-Je… Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui est arrivé, comme ça. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de s'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le doigt.

Un lâche… Ne pas oser me dire en face ce qu'il rêvait de me faire comprendre… J'étais intimement, plus qu'intimement rassuré. Non seulement sur l'état de Bella, il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave… Elle continuerait à rire, à faire résonner ses pas dans mon esprit, dans les couloirs… Mais je pourrais, je peux m'occuper d'elle, si elle n'a pas laissé échappé la moindre goutte de sang… Je peux prendre soin d'elle, presque comme un frère… Un ami. Un amant ?

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

-Non. Fiche le camp.

Je ris. Jamais auparavant une simple réplique humaine ne m'avait fait rire comme elle le fit. Je ris, et je me sentis enfin soulagé d'un grand poids. Elle était là, de nouveau là. Ma Bella.

_Cullen, ne te mets pas entre elle et moi. _

-Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'a pas pu marcher plus loin.

Ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle était pâle, si pâle…

-Je m'en occupe. Tu n'as cas retourner en cours.

_Non, Cullen. _

-Non. On m'a chargé de cette mission.

Ah oui ?

Je le fixai dans les yeux, pour le première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Je me baissai, rapidement, et passai un de mes bras sous les genoux de Bella, tandis que l'autre soutenait son dos. Je la soulevai, sans aucun effort. Elle «était plus légère, bien plus légère que ce que j'aurais pu prédire.

La chaleur de son corps contre mes membres froids, contre mon torse glacial… Le battement de son cœur, affolé en cet instant, contre ma poitrine, et le doux son de sa respiration, le doux son de ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je pris une brusque inspiration, non pas pour concentrer mes forces mais pour m'aider, me convaincre que je pouvais le faire… L'aider. Je remontai mes bras et la serrai plus près encore de moi, me persuadant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte de la vigueur avec laquelle je la tenais.

-Lâche moi, !

Te lâcher, Bella ? Pour qut tu tombes sur le sol, et ne t'abîmes plus que tu ne l'es déjà ? Voilà une option exclue, totalement exclue.

A travers nos vêtements, nos épaisses couches de vêtements à tous les deux, je sentais encore la chaleur de son sang se répandre dans ses veines, se répandre en moi, ensuite, me débarrassant de ma froideur intérieure. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas la lâcher…

Je lançai mes pieds, commençant à marcher sans qu'elle ne puisse plus protester. J'entendis un bref appel de la part de Newton, et ses pensées non moins joyeuses à l'idée que j'enlève Bella, pour quelque raison que ce fut. Je ne m'en souciai pas, me contentant de pencher ma tête vers le visage de Bella. Mes pieds nous portaient tous deux, selon un chemin précédemment établi, chemin que je ne tentais pas de suivre des yeux. J'avais autre chose, autre chose à contempler.

Je souris. Un sourire franc, comme mon visage n'en avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Un sourire découvrant mes dents.

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

Elle ne tenta pas le moindre sourire, et je ne pus lui en vouloir. Elle paraissait si mal en point, si fragile…

-Repose-moi à terre, Cullen.

J'étais de nouveau Cullen. Mon sourire se fit plus grand encore, tandis que je resserrais une nouvelle fois mon emprise sur elle. Le son de sa voix était si beau, si faible à la fois, que je dus me pencher encore plus avant pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Je la relâchais alors, la tenant à bout de bras, comprenant qu'une telle proximité ne nous serait que néfaste à tous deux.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'évanouis à la simple vue du sang ?

Qualité, ou défaut, risible s'il en était. Moi, Edward, buveur de sang arrogant et fier de ma petite personne, était tombé en adoration devant une petite créature que la simple vue de quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine répugnait.

-Et ce n'est même pas le tien !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser, ayant conscience d'avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule. Ses paupières étaient closes, et je me penchais une fois de plus vers son visage, mon souffle froid à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Je ne sais dans quel but je m'étais animé, mais je ne tardai pas à reculer, conscient que le porte de l'infirmerie était à portée de main.

Je ne pouvais pas décemment l'ouvrir avec Bella dans les bras. Je la jaugeai du regard pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes, avant de lâcher la main qui soutenait son dos, poussant la poignée. Je rattrapais Bella en quelques instants, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de se douter de quoi que ce soit.

La chaleur de l'infirmerie nous envahit tous deux, et je soufflai. Accompagnés, je ne risquai plus de faire le moindre mal à Bella… Par inadvertance.

Je cherchai l'infirmière des yeux, elle n'était pas là. Nous attirâmes cependant l'attention de la secrétaire, qui se précipita vers nous. J'évitais d'un bond son assaut pour me décharger du poids de Bella, avant de lui expliquer la situation. Au cours de mon récit, bref mais fidèle, des évènements et tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte de communication avec l'infirmerie précédé de Mrs Cope, je vis Bella ouvrir les yeux, et je lui adressai un bref sourire, que j'espérais réconfortant.

J'entrai dans la petite salle, à peine plus grande qu'un bureau, qui nous servait d'infirmerie, avant de déposer Bella sur le lit qui emplissait la majeure partie de la pièce. Mes yeux brillaient, j'en étais certain. J'avais de nouveau accompli un acte qui lui serait bénéfique. Je m'éloignai d'elle tandis que l'infirmière prenait ma place à ses cotés, et m'adossai à un mur en continuant à la fixer.

-Une petite perte de connaissance, rien de plus. On faisait des tests de sang en cours de sciences nat.

-Tous les ans… bougonna l'infirmière.

Je ris. Oui. Chacun de nous, chaque membre de la famille avait assisté, de loin toujours, à un test de sang pratiqué en classe. A priori, Bella faisait partie de ces gens dont la fragilité mettait nos nerfs à rude épreuve. J'étouffais un éclat de rire, et Bella me jeta un regard noir. Je tâchai de recouvrer mon sérieux.

-Reste comme ça un petit moment, et ça ira mieux.

-Je sais.

Je ris une fois de plus. Elle semblait si contrite… Et si habituée. Elle confirma d'ailleurs cette théorie à l'infirmière, tandis que je me retournai pour qu'elle ne voie pas le fou rire qui m'avait envahi.

-Retourne en cours.

Le ton de l'infirmière était sec, trop sec, comme si elle avait remarqué l'accès d'hilarité qui m'avait pris.

-Je dois rester avec elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, et, de nouveau, Bella me foudroya du regard, sans oser pourtant me contredire.

-Je vais chercher de la glace. Pour ton front.

Je la regardai quitter la pièce, un sentiment d'allégresse m'envahissant tandis que je remarquai que nous étions seuls, une nouvelle fois. Seuls, mais aussi en danger. Plus proches que jamais, et pourtant obligés de nous tenir loin l'un de l'autre.

-Tu avais raison.

Pardon ? Raison ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est souvent le cas, ironisai-je alors. A propos de quoi ?

-Sécher. C'est bon pour la santé.

Oui. On peut voir ça comme ça.

-Tu… Tu m'as fait peur.

Avouer la vérité… Si étrange, et pourtant si simple, quand on y pensait pas… Plus.

-J'ai cru… Que Newton s'apprêtait à aller t'enterrer dans la forêt.

Elle rit doucement, les yeux fixés sur mon visage, et je la regardai avec une douceur tout nouvelle, douceur dont elle ne parut pas avoir conscience. Dire que je la couvai du regard n'aurait pas été exagérer.

-J'ai vu des cadavres avoir l'air plus vivants.

Moi. Nous.

-J'ai cru que j'allais devoir laver l'affront de ta mort.

-Pauvre Mike, fit-elle alors, me surprenant.

Mike Newton ? Elle s'en faisait pour lui ? Mon regard se fit plus dur, et je fronçais les sourcils. Jalousie… Encore. Toujours.

-Je suis sure qu'il est furieux.

Joie. Oui. Oui. Elle n'était pas préoccupée par ses sentiments vis à vis d'elle.

-Il me déteste.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Les hommes sont si faciles à décrypter, Bella… Si simples… L'intérêt que vous vous portez mutuellement me dépasse. La futilité de vos sentiments… Votre innocence et votre inconscience du danger me sidèrent, oui. Oui, je le savais.

-J'en suis sur.

Elle changea de sujet, comme déconcertée, mise mal à l'aise par mes réponses.

-Commet nous a tu vus ? N'étais tu pas censé sécher ?

Sécher ? Oui.

Te laisser seule ? Non.

-J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture.

Entre autres.

Entre beaucoup d'autres choses.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et je fis un bond en direction du mur, tandis que l'infirmière déposait une compresse glacée sur le front de Bella.

Elle se releva, et je résistai à l'envie de l'aider à se redresser. Son regard se fit vide, pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

_Un autre ! Décidément, cette année, ils ne sont pas bien résistants ! _

Bella se remit sur ses pieds au moments où Mrs Cope nous avertissait de l'arrivée imminente d'un autre blessé… Et de Mike Newton.

Bella tendit sa compresse à l'infirmière, avant de se tourner vers moi. A ce moment, tout se précipita.

Mike Newton entra.

En titubant.

Il en soutenait un autre, au teint plus blême encore que celui que Bella avait affiché quelques minutes auparavant.

Je reculai.

Sang.

L'odeur du sang.

Mes yeux s'assombrirent.

L'odeur du sang, si proche.

Son doigt.

Une simple goutte, une simple goutte qui perlait au creux de son doigt.

Si belle.

Pas particulièrement parfumée.

Si attirante.

Sang.

Sang, sang, sang.

Encore,... Toujours.

Inspiration.

Odeur captivante.

Si captivante.

Elle m'appartenait, comme toutes les autres.

Sang. Son sang. Son sang à lui.

L'odeur de Bella, aussi, sa présence à quelques mètres de moi.

Je me concentrai dessus.

Bella.

Pas le sang de ce type.

Bella, simplement.

Bella.

-Flûte ! Dans le bureau. Bella. Tout de suite.

Elle me regarda, étonnée. Je lui fis un signe de la main, et elle s'empressa de déguerpir, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je claquai la porte derrière nous. J'avais réussi. A échapper à un danger plus que mortel. Pour lui, pour tous. Pour elle.

J'inspirai profondément, me laissant envahir par son odeur, son odeur à elle seule.

-Tu m'as obéi.

-J'ai senti l'odeur du sang.

L'odeur du sang ? Personne ne pouvais la sentir, personne qui ne soit pas de mon espèce… Pas à ce point. Pas quand une simple goutte perlait d'un doigt. Elle n'avait pas pu la sentir. La comprendre.

-Pour la plupart des gens… Le sang n'a pas d'odeur, Bella.

-Il en a pour moi. Un mélange.. De sel… Et d'une sorte de rouille. Ça me rend malade.

Bella… Bella. La fascination du sang m'est réservée.

-Quoi ?

A moi. A moi seul, oui.

-Rien.

Newton poussa la porte. Il nous dévisagea quelques instants.

_Oui, Cullen, tu fais bien de te tenir loin d'elle. _

Je le regardai à mon tour, plus méprisant que jamais. Il se tourna vers Bella, en quête d'un semblant de soutien.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-Garde tes mains dans tes poches.

Oui, Newton, je t'interdis de penser, de faire ce que tu voudrais…

-Les tests sont finis. Tu reviens ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Il ne me faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour revenir ici.

-Ouais… Toujours partante pour la balade à la mer ?

Je m'astreignait à ne pas parler, même si mon cœur me faisait mal. Elle avait accepté un rendez vous avec Newton. Elle avait accepté, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'en préserver… je n'avais pas à me mêler de sa vie.

-Bien sur. C'était entendu, non ?

Je me consolai avec la certitude qu'elle lui parlait avec moins de douceur, plus de sérénité, qu'à moi. On prend les victoires que l'on veut, que l'on peut.

-Rendez vous au magasin de mon père. A dix heures.

_Eh oui, Cullen. Elle a accepté une sortie en ma compagnie. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant, n'est-ce pas ? _

J'essayai de rester impassible, mais je dus faire plus d'efforts que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Il était… Si arrogant…

-J'y serais.

Cette certitude… Elle ne pouvait pas. Si ?

-On se voit en gym.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, l'air fatigué.

-Le sport…

-Je peux t'arranger ça.

Volonté de me rendre utile. Faire quelque chose pour elle même si elle me préférait Mike Newton. Je n'allais pas abandonner si cite, et surtout face à ça… Face à lui.

Elle se tourna vers moi, une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard. Je lui souris, avant de lui glisser quelques conseils à l'oreille. Un tel moment de proximité, d'intimité, me fit frissonner, et je tentais de lui cacher tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Je m'approchais de la secrétaire, et me débrouillai pour débarrasser Bella de son cours de sport en moins de temps que je n'aurais cru. Il fait dire qu'elle était si complaisant avec moi…

-Il te faut un mot d'absence à toi aussi, Edward ?

-Non. Mon prochain cours est avec Mrs Goff. Elle comprendra.

-C'est d'accord alors. Tu te sens mieux, Bella ?

Je me retournai vers elle en même temps que l'infirmière, l'observant acquiescer, jouant son rôle à la perfection. Trop bien, même, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Protecteur. Trop protecteur, peut-être. Il faudrait que je veille à ne pas l'étouffer de mes attentions.

-Tu es en état de marcher ou il faut que je te porte ?

Une nouvelle fois. Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir, mais je formulai ma question de manière à ce qu'elle ne perçoive pas le désir, l'émotion à peine contrôlée dans ma demande.

-Je me débrouillerai.

Vexée. Je l'avais vexée. Je la suivis, lentement, et lui tint la porte tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce avec précaution.

Il pleuvait. Trop, trop fort. Je résistais une fois de plus à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre mon corps pour la protéger des rafales qui tombaient, sans s'arrêter jamais.

-Ca vaudrait presque le coup d'être malade. Rien que pour ne pas avoir sport. Merci.

Un mot si simple, si présent dans a bouche. Elle le disait à tous, souvent, trop souvent. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi, ce petit remerciement, si doux et si beau, à peine formulé. J'aurais voulu qu'elle le garde en elle jusqu'au moment où elle pourrait enfin me le dire, pour une bonne raison. Qu'elle soit plus prudente, dans sa manière de dispenser ses mots… Merci.

-De rien.

Trouver une réponse qui ne soit pas banale aurait relevé du miracle, et je voulais croire en ce miracle. Malheureusement, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir m'aider, me sauver, et je dus me contenter de lui fournir cette réponse.

-Tu viendras ? Samedi ?

Elle m'invitait ? A partager cette journée avec Mike Newton ?

-Où allez vous exactement ?

Mon cœur avait bondi, le plus doux et le plus beau des sons qui pouvait encore se faire entendre mise à part la respiration de Bella.

-A la Push. First Beach.

La Push. Non. Non. Jamais. J'avais trahi des règles, j'avais trahi des positions, des assertions. Cela, je ne pourrais jamais le trahir. Ma manière de vivre, mon respect pour Carlisle. Pour tout le clan. Pour eux, aussi, malgré ma haine ancestrale.

-Je ne crois pas avoir été invité.

-Et je fais quoi, là ?

S'il te plait, Bella, non, ne le formule pas. Ne le formule pas ainsi. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de refuser, alors n'y mets pas les formes. Ne m'oblige pas à te promettre quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas respecter.

-Soyons sympa avec Newton, toi et moi. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde.

Qu'il morde… La situation en devenait comique. Mike Newton, mordre. Jamais, jamais plus que moi. Jamais il ne serait, lui, un danger pour Bella.

-Maudit Mike.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture, et je la rattrapai par le col de sa veste.

-Où vas-tu ? fis-je, nettement réprobateur.

-Euh… Chez moi ?

-J'ai promis de te ramener entière, Bella. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer seule, avec ta voiture, dans l'état dans lequel tu es ?

-Quel état ? Et ma voiture ?

-Alice. Elle te la ramènera après les cours.

Je la tirai en arrière, me dirigeant vers ma Volvo. Ses pieds glissaient sur le sol, suivant mes mouvements.

-Lâche moi !

Je la tirai jusqu'à la portière du coté passager, où je l'abandonnai.

-Quelle délicatesse !

-C'est ouverts, Bella.

Je m'assis derrière le volant, ne voulant pas lui faire remarquer l'état dans lequel j'étais, à l'idée de la voir, de la sentir pénétrer dans ma voiture, dans mon antre. Plus proche de moi qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été. Et qu'elle ne le serait jamais plus.

-Je peux rentrer seule.

Je souris, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. J'abaissai la vitre de sa portière.

-Monte, Bella.

Son regard dérapa sur sa propre voiture, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, et je compris ce à quoi elle réfléchissais. Je souris, un nouveau sourire franc et doux.

-Je te traînerai par les cheveux s'il le faut, Bella.

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle, claquant la portière avec bien plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Aussitôt, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait s'empara de moi, de mes sens, et je respirai profondément. Chaque partie de l'intérieur de la voiture était emplie de sa présence, de son odeur… Elle était entrée dans un lieu d'où elle ne ressortirait jamais totalement.

-Tout cela est inutile.

Je tournai les clés dans le contact, et le CD que j'avais abandonnée quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant se remit en marche. Elle me fixa quelques instants.

-_Clair de Lune ?_

-Tu connais Debussy ?

Une caractéristique rare chez la plupart des lycées moyens…

-Pas bien. Ma mère aime beaucoup. Du coup, je connais quelques morceaux. Ceux que je préfère.

Un silence. Pesant. Fallait-il le rompre ou le laisser se développer ?

-A quoi ressemble ta mère ?

Je quittai la route des yeux, et me tournai vers elle. Elle détourna le regard.

-A moi. En plus jolie.

Non. Non, Bella, personne ne peut l'être plus que toi. Il faut que tu en prenne conscience. Non, Bella. Non. Je t'interdis de dire ça.

-Je ressemble pas mal à mon père. Elle est plus extravertie, moins timide… Irresponsable et imprévisible. Je l'adore.

Oui. Oui, je le sentais. Le sentiment qui unissait Bella à sa mère était plus profond qu'aucun autre. C'était l'amour, l'amour véritable, qui suintait de chacun de ses mots. Un amour, droit, fier, filial. Un exemple dont je m'étais inspiré pour Esmé et Carlisle.

-Quel âge as-tu, Bella ?

Tu es mure, trop mure pour ton âge.

-Dix sept ans.

-Tu fais plus.

Elle rit. Que j'aimais ce son, ce son cristallin qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. Que je l'aimais… Lui… Elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Ma mère me dit la même chose. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit adulte dans la famille. Excuse moi, mais tu n'as pas toi non plus l'air d'un lycéen.

En effet, non. Non. Je grimaçai. Pas prêt à dire la vérité. Je ne le serait jamais.

Je me hâtais de détourner la conversation sur Phil, le nouveau mari de sa mère. Puis sur moi, contrairement à ma volonté. Mon air effrayant. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle aurait du. Elle aurait du avoir peur de moi.

-Et toi, fit-elle un peu plus tard. Ta famille ? Elle doit être plus intéressante que la mienne.

La famille… Elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir, pas le droit d'y toucher. Moi. Eux.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Les Cullen t'ont adopté ?

Banalité. Qui cachait plus, bien plus.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

Grande question. Belle question. Mes parents, ce sont eux, Bella. Ce ne sont pas ceux qui m'ont mis au monde, non, loin de la. Ce sont ceux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, un homme capable de te parler, de t'aimer.

-Ils sont morts il y a des années.

-Désolée.

Cela valait mieux que tout autre explication.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, tu sais. Carlisle et Esmé ont pris leur place depuis longtemps.

-Tu les aimes.

Oui. Oui, Bella. Plus que tout. Plus que toi… Non. J'avais dépassé ce stade.

-Oui.

-Tu as de la chance.

-Je le sais.

-Et… Ton frère et ta sœur ?

Emmett et Alice ?

Rose et Jasper ?

Emmett et Rose ?

Alice et Jasper ?

Tous étaient si liés en moi, dans mon cœur, que je ne savais plus, je ne pouvais plus savoir qui ils étaient pour moi dans l'histoire que nous avions servie aux habitants de Forks. Ils étaient un tout. Indissociables.

Je m'esquivais, en prétextant de devoir aller les chercher. Je m'esquivai, plus lâche que jamais, conscient d'être sur un terrain miné.

-Amuse toi bien à la mer… Joli temps pour lézarder.

-Je te vois, demain ?

-Non.

Décision rapide.

-Emmett et moi avons décidé de prendre un week-end précoce.

-Qu'allez vous faire ?

-Une randonnée. Du coté des Goat Rocks.

En priant pour qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'était véritablement l'endroit… Qu'elle garde son innocence.

-Profites en bien.

Oh oui. Mais loin de toi… Loin de toi… Je ne sais pas comment je serais, réellement. Différent, certes. Trop différents.

-Peux tu me rendre un service, ce week-end ?

Tandis qu'elle me fixait, ses yeux s'éclaircirent, doutant.

-Ne le prends pas mal. J'ai remarqué que tu étais de ceux qui attirent les dangers… Tache de ne pas tomber à l'eau… Ou de te faire écraser par quoi que ce soit.

Je la fixai, et elle fronça les sourcils, avant de sortir de la voiture.

-On verra.

Sa voix était basse, rauque, un peu vexée. Je souris, la regardant s'éloigner de quelques mètres. J'inspirai. Son odeur n'avait pas quitté la voiture. Je souris.

* * *

Désolée, je trouve qu'il est un peu trop long et qu'il reprend trop le livre mais bon il marque mon retour sur le site ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, quels qu'ils soient, ainsi que l'histoire sur laquelle je me base appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'univers dans lequel je les place fait également partie de l'imagination de l'auteur. Les quelques phrases du livre que je vais reprendre dans ce chapitre seront des traductions du livre original en anglais mêlé aux idées de Luc Rigoureau, mais la plupart des phrases sont miennes (les plus mauvaises).

Merci : Aux lecteurs, mes chers petits lecteurs, je crois avoir battu mon maximum de visites avec le dernier chapitre, 210 visites en un après-midi :p. Aux reviewers, qui me laissent toujours des commentaires gentils. (Vous savez, vous pouvez aussi critiquer !). A mon correcteur, toujours aussi présent (les coups de fils à 1h37 le matin pour savoir s'il a fini de lire le chapitre :p). Merci à tous, et à Stephenie Meyer aussi, qui nous a donné un univers sur lequel écrire, encore et toujours. J'espère un jour réussir à faire aussi bien qu'elle.

Note de l'Auteur : Mon retour, en fanfare, avec des chapitres longs… Ecrits très tard dans la soirée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans cette possibilité d'écrire sur Fanfiction (sûrement comme il y a deux mois, en empêchant ma famille de vivre à cause de ma graphomanie). Désolée de ne pas vous répondre à tous, personnellement. Je promets Seattle pour dans deux chapitres... Juste un petit message :

_Falling in love is hard for the knees_ (Aerosmith).

* * *

Je démarrai , quittant son chemin, puis sa vue. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était toujours présente dans la voiture, bien plus que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Je posai mes doigts sur le levier de vitesse, le touchant du bout des phalanges. Le caressant. J'appuyai ma paume, doucement, avant de le pousser, discrètement, rapidement vers la droite. Le moteur rugit, et je quittai le quartier.

Je roulais vite, trop vite, oui. Il était plus de trois heures. Elle les avait prévenus, ils savaient. Mais ils ne me le pardonneraient pas. Jamais. Aucun. J'accélérai. Sentiment futile, envie inutile. Je savais qu'un retard, qu'il soit de dix ou de vingt minutes, ne changerait rien.

J'arrivai sur le parking alors que toutes les voitures, toutes les autres voitures le quittaient. Je croisai Mike Newton, brièvement, qui me jeta un regard noir. Je n'en avais que faire. Un de ses regards n'était rien, ne serait jamais rien face à l'éclat de colère que me réservait ma famille.

Je m'arrêtai dans un dérapage devant eux. Sans sortir de l'habitacle, je leur fis signe de monter. Jasper m'observa un instant, suspicieux. Un seul coup d'œil à ses pensées me permit de comprendre qu'Alice ne lui avait rien dit… Ne leur avait rien dit. Mon frère posa la main sur la poignée, et je fus envahi par un doute.

L'odeur.

L'odeur. Je la sentais, moi, le plus vieux d'entre nous. Je la ressentais, forte, trop forte.

Jasper n'avait que quelques dizaines d'années de vie parmi nous. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas remarquer l'odeur de celle qui ne hantait plus seulement mes pensées, mais aussi les lieux de ma vie.

Rose était sans doute la plus perspicace d'entre eux tous. Elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé, quand, ce que j'avais fait. A cela s'ajoutait, non pas un désir, mais un espoir que je franchisse les règles, les limites. Elle ferait tout pour comprendre, et elle finirait par savoir. Elle sentirait, elle saurait.

Emmett, lui, entrerait, plein de sa jovialité habituelle. Il se placerait à l'arrière, et ne ferait rien d'autre que rire, rire de cette odeur, rire de moi, de nous. Il ne me mettrait pas mal à l'aise. Il comprendrait, sans saisir.

Ils sauraient. Tous.

Le fait qu'ils connaissent chaque détail de ma vie ne me dérangeait pas, pas trop. J'eus peur. Peur de ma famille. Peur qu'ils ne puissent pas se retenir, du moins les plus jeunes d'entre eux… Les plus fragiles. J'hésitai un instant avant de déverrouiller les portières.

Jasper s'avança le premier et prit place à l'arrière sans faire la moindre réflexion. Orale du moins. Il fronça les sourcils, ses sourcils si blonds qu'ils n'étaient qu'à peine une ligne sur son front, et plissa le nez. Une fois. Deux fois. Il me regarda en sourcillant, les traits révulsés.

_Comment as-tu pu, Edward ? L'odeur est si forte… Dans cette voiture, alors qu'elle l'a quitté… Comment as-tu pu … _

-Je ne voulais pas…

_Je ne parle pas de ça, non, Edward. Comment as-tu pu résister ? Je ne t'en veux pas, plus de l'avoir emmenée. Comment as-tu supporté de te retrouver dans un espace aussi confiné… Avec elle… Avec son sang ? _

Je le regardai avec surprise. Il ne me paraissait pas furieux, pas assez furieux aurai-je pu dire. Non pas que j'eus aimé qu'il s'énerve, mais c'est une réaction que j'aurais pu prévoir… Que j'avais prévu.

_Non, Edward, _fit-il alors en me donnant le sentiment de pouvoir lire dans mes pensées à son tour_. Non, Edward, je ne vais pas te haïr pour ce geste que tu as fait, je ne vais pas te flageller. Je ne devine que trop bien ce qui s'est passé dans cette voiture. Je devine la tension que tu y as apporté, en refusant de céder à tes envies, à tes instincts primaires, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous l'eut fait. Tu t'es montré fort, très fort, plus fort que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être. _

-Ce n'était pas grand chose.

_Ah oui, vraiment ? N'essayes pas de jouer de tes sentiments, Edward, je sais exactement l'état dans lequel tu étais, dans lequel elle était, elle… Et les efforts que tu as du fournir pour t'éviter de nous trahir. Et je les admire. Vraiment. _

Je commençai à formuler une question du bout des lèvres mais l'arrivée de Rose m'empêcha de la continuer. Ma sœur, plus énervée encore qu'à l'ordinaire, se glissa dans l'habitacle en sifflant. Ses cheveux dégoulinant de pluie lui tombaient dans le dos, comme Bella près d'une heure plus tôt. Je la regardais avec surprise, remarquant le saisissant contraste qu'offraient les deux femmes, dans le même état, et pourtant si différentes. Rose se tenait droite, son orgueil bafoué par le fait d'avoir du attendre sous la pluie que son frère daigne abandonner une fille pour venir la récupérer. Bella m'avait fixé avec animosité pendant quelques minutes, sa fierté blessée par le fait que je ne veuille pas la laisser retourner chez elle seule. Orgueil pour l'une, fierté pour l'autre… Je n'aurais pas su dire lequel était le plus étrange à mes yeux. Dans leurs deux attitudes se reflétaient leurs personnalités.

Chez Rose, un sentiment d'abandon, de solitude qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'expliquer. Un sentiment qui la rendait différente des autres, différente de nous autres, ses frères et sœurs, ses parents et amis. Un sentiment qui à jamais reflèterait les blessures profondes des derniers instants de sa vie d'humaine. Ces blessures qui jamais ne s'effaceraient, se contentant de s'atténuer au fil des siècles, comme les miennes l'avaient fait. Chez Rose, encore, ce désir de reconnaissance, d'admiration. Un désir des plus futiles, des plus féminins, mais des plus doux aussi.

Chez Bella, un sentiment d'indépendance, de volonté de réussite par soi-même. Un sentiment de jeune fille trop mure pour son âge, que l'on n'a pas laissé grandir en même temps que son corps, qui a du affronter la vie, pas forcément ses étapes les plus dures, mais la vie tout de même, seule, et qui, à présent, ne sait plus faire confiance, ne sait plus recevoir mais seulement donner… Un sentiment de solitude, mais dans le sens de solitaire cette fois, et non plus de seule. Si différente de Rose, et pourtant si semblables. Deux filles, plus belles que les autres, deux filles… L'une vampire, l'une humaine. L'une ma sœur, l'une celle que je ne voulais jamais voir quitter ma vie. Il me serait impossible de concilier les deux sans tourner le dos à ma nature. Ce que je ne pouvais faire, jamais. Je l'avais compris longtemps, bien longtemps auparavant. Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, ce que je ressentirais, je doutais même de comprendre, de voir un jour ce dont tout le monde parlait…

Rose était entrée, rejetant ses boucles blondes, trempées, en arrière. Elle s'adossa contre l'appuie-tête, en me fusillant du regard, mais je ne la quittai pas des yeux pour autant.

_Je ne comprends pas, Edward. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'as toujours pas le droit. Je t'ai vu hésiter, pendant des dizaines d'années. Hésiter pour savoir si tu tournerais le dos à ta personnalité, et si tu t'abandonnerais à la perversion de notre race. Hésiter pour savoir si, au contraire, tu privilégierais tes idées, en te mettant ton instinct à dos. Jamais je ne t'ai vu hésiter entre deux mauvaises solutions. Il n'y a pas d'avenir, Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui promettre des choses que tu n'es pas en mesure de lui donner. Tu n'as pas à lui donner confiance en elle, confiance en toi. Un jour, le pire arrivera. Forcément. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue à cette situation, si du moins on peut appeler cela une issue. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Le jour où tout finira, tu te sentiras coupable, tu te sentiras mal, tu te sentiras blessé. Tu te haïras. Mais tout sera fini, tu ne pourras plus faire un pas en arrière… Et tu sauras que c'est de ta faute. Ta faute à toi et à toi seul. _

_L'amener dans cette voiture était une erreur, une grossière erreur. Je résiste, Edward. Je résiste, mais j'ai du mal. Je la sens, partout autour de moi. Je désire son sang, maintenant. Tu nous as communiqué, à tous, ton désir pour cette fille. En la faisant monter dans ta voiture, tu nous as mis en danger, tous. Elle, surtout. Je résiste, Edward. Je résiste, encore. L'appel de son sang n'est pas aussi puissant pour moi que pour toi, cela je peux en convenir, mais il n'empêche qu'il est fort. Trop fort. Tu nous as confié ta peine. Tu n'avais pas le droit, Edward, et tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner de nous avoir tentés, bien innocemment, et contre ta volonté._

Jamais nous n'avions eu une aussi longue conversation. Jamais, plutôt, elle ne m'avait parlé si longuement et avec tant d'insistance. Nos discussions se résumaient d'habitude à quelques réflexions, quelques sourires, quelques plaisanteries. Nous étions amis, nous n'étions pas là pour faire la morale à l'autre, jamais. Amis, certes. Frère et sœur, certes. Consciences, non.

Je savais, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'une fois que l'on serait de retour à la maison, Rose, par inquiétude pour moi et non pas par perversité, par méchanceté, ou par profit personnel, raconterait tout à Carlisle et Esmé. Elle se ferait un devoir de raconter la situation, sans enjoliver le moindre détail, avec cette vérité et cette franchise qui faisaient plus mal, bien plus mal que chacun de ses mensonges.

Je ne craignais pas la réaction de mes parents. Je savais que, faute de m'approuver, ils me féliciteraient ma résistance, et ne pourraient être vexés de me voir heureux, heureux comme je l'étais en cet instant. Mais il y avait des choses que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi-même, tout simplement. Et pas les dévoiler, en faire une plaisanterie familiale. Je pouvais parler, moi. Je pouvais espérer. En temps normal, je savais tout. Tous leurs secrets, toutes leurs hontes. Ils s'étaient habitués. Pour cause, ils ne pouvaient lutter contre ma nature. Ils avaient accepté le seul choix qui s'offrait à eux. Mais moi, moi, en contre partie, j'avais passé chaque soir de ma vie à leur raconter mes peines, mes soupirs, mes doutes. Mes joies. Ma vie. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je ne rêvais que de garder quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de mon être, comme un homme, un autre normal. Je voulais faire abstraction de tous nos talents, à tous, et me comporter comme un adolescent, un jeune adulte, un humain. Un humain. Un humain, simplement.

Emmett rentra à son tour. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'inspirer une fois, une seule. Ensuite, il retint sa respiration. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas jeune, comme Jasper, mais il avait succombé à la tentation plus de fois que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il était le moins sur de lui, sans doute à cause de ça. Il me lança un regard désabusé, un peu vexé, que je ne l'ai prévenu de rien à propos de mon absence de l'après midi… Et des heures que j'avais passées en compagnie de Bella. Comment aurais-je pu lui répondre ? Le prévenir de quoi que ce soit ? Moi-même, j'ignorais tout de ce qui allait de passer, le matin même. Le midi, également. A bien y penser, je n'avais pas réfléchi à mes actes. Pas une seule seconde, jamais. Voilà qui ne me ressemblait guère. Moi, Edward, le vampire qui calculait ses actes, avait laissé une autre décider pour lui du programme de son après-midi… Voilà qui était bien étrange, et, à bien y réfléchir, encourageant. J'agissais comme un homme, pas très malin, certes, mais un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… Mais… Je n'étais pas sur de réellement apprécier la différence.

Alice se pencha à ma fenêtre, que je baissai immédiatement. Elle me fit un bref clin d'œil, avant de détaler. Je la regardai avec amusement, tandis qu'elle montait dans la Chevrolet de Bella, et faisait rugir le moteur avec une petite grimace. Quand elle démarra et poussa le levier de vitesse, sa grimace se transforma en rictus. Je lui adressai un petit signe d'encouragement, avant de démarrer à mon tour. Je lui coupai la route, passant devant elle pour sortir du parking, en dernier bien entendu. Une fois l'entrée du lycée dépassée, j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélération et rentrai à la maison.

Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant. Personne ne prononça un mot, et je ne sus si c'était pour éviter de respirer trop brusquement, et être alors envahi par l'odeur de Bella, ou simplement par dépit, par respect, ou par fatigue. Fatigue… Bien sur que nous la ressentions. Pas la fatigue humaine, pas la fatigue physique. Rien ne pouvait nous épuiser, pas la moindre de nos actions, pas le moindre geste. Seule la faim nous faisait parfois ressentir une certaine faiblesse dans nos muscles. Non…

Non, fatigue. Lassitude. Lassitude à force de voir les humains mener une vie banale, à nos cotés. Lassitude de voir les générations défiler autour de nous, sans jamais s'arrêter pour nous laisser le temps de nous poser, de les observer, de nous lier. Lassitude, à force de voir ces gens, ces gens si semblables, refaire encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs, jours après jours.

Nous arrivâmes tôt, très tôt à la maison, ayant rattrapé le retard que j'avais pris en restant avec Bella plus que de nécessaire. Ni Carlisle ni Esmé n'étaient à la maison, et Alice ne reviendrait que dans quelques minutes. Rose et Emmett partirent s'enfermer dans leur chambre, comme à leur habitude, et je restai seul avec Jasper, avec aux lèvres la même question que dans la voiture… Question si difficile à formuler… Je savais qu'il avait la réponse, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il savait toujours tout, tout sur les sentiments. Mais avant tout… Il était mon frère. Je devais me fier à lui, mais je ne savais pas ce que cela valait. Il ne serait pas forcément objectif, il me cacherait sans doute la vérité pour ne pas me blesser. Je ne voulais pas de sa complaisance, de sa pitié, mais seulement de son avis, de son avis, non pas de frère, mais d'observateur extérieur.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, pendant qu'il zappait sur différentes chaînes, tandis qu'il cherchait vainement un film qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Je me tournai vers lui au bout de quelques instants, un peu hésitant.

-Jasper ?

Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers moi, se contentant d'un signe de tête, me laissant entendre qu'il était tout ouie.

-Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir… Je sais que c'est assez délicat à demander, comme ça…

Mal à l'aise, je m'allongeai sur le canapé, sur le ventre, la tête caché dans un coussin. Les yeux de mon frère firent un bref aller retour entre moi et l'écran de la télévision, et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

-Oui ?

Il était retourné à son écran, mais ses yeux ne bougeaient plus entre les personnages, preuve qu'il écoutait, attendant que je lui dises quelque chose. Je gardai la figure dans le coussin quelques secondes, trop mal à l'aise pour articuler un simple mot.

-Tout à l'heure dans la voiture…

Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, avant de revenir se fixer sur moi, interrogateur. Il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir, et je dus avouer que moi non plus, je ne pouvais plus, je ne savais plus que dire, que faire. Je me sentais seul, seul face à mes problèmes. J'aurais aimé une réponse, mais comment en espérer une quand on a pas la force, pas la volonté de formuler la question que l'on souhaiterait. Je repris du début.

-J'ai ramené Bella chez elle.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, constatant que j'avais de nouveau la tête dans un coussin.

-Pourquoi ?

Je roulai sur le dos, regardant le plafond, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

-Elle a fait un malaise en cours de sciences nat.

Il se retint de ne pas rire, les traits tirés. Il avait deviné la vérité, une partie de la vérité du moins. Il sourit.

-Les tests de sang ?

Mon sourire s'élargit à ce souvenir, tandis que le plafond me paraissait de plus en plus clair. Mes yeux grands ouverts, je repris :

-Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt.

L'éclat de rire de mon frère fut tonitruant. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part, mais je dois avouer que j'en fus soulagé, immensément soulagé. Il m'observa avec encore plus d'attention.

-Elle ne supporte pas la vue du sang ?

-Pire.

Il attendit que je reprenne. Mon sourire s'évanouit, le sien continuant à grandir.

-Elle en trouve l'odeur insupportable.

Jasper se retint de rire une fois de plus, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser éclater son humeur joyeuse. Je le regardai un instant, avant de pouffer à mon tour, sidéré par ce que je venais de raconter. La scène me parut plus drôle encore avec quelques heures de recul.

-Bref ? reprit mon frère. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ai ramenée chez elle. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'allais pas la laisser conduire dans l'état dans lequel elle était.

-Comment se fait-il que tu l'aie rencontrée ?

-Elle se faisait accompagner à l'infirmerie par un quelconque garçon de notre classe. Elle s'est allongée sur le parking, incapable de faire un pas de plus. A ce moment, j'ai su qu'il était de mon devoir de l'aider.

-Bien sur… Edward Cullen, sauveur attitré de Bella Swan !

-Arrête !

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un éclat de rire.

-Et, bien sur, elle t'en est immensément reconnaissante ?

-Justement…

Je roulai une fois de plus sur le dos, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Si tu ne me dis rien, je crains de ne guère pouvoir t'aider.

-Peudircelleressndansvoituermoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Peuxtumedirecequellearessentiquandelleétaitdanslavoitureavecmoi ?

-J'admire beaucoup la vitesse et la facilité de ton élocution, mon frère, mais je crains de ne toujours rien faire pour toi si tu ne baisse pas un peu ton débit de parole.

-Peux-tu me dire… Ce qu'elle ressentait… euh… Quand on était dans la … Voiture… Tous les deux ?

Le sourire qui naquit sur son visage n'avait plus rien de totalement fraternel. Ce n'était pas un sourire sadique, non. Ni un sourire de joie. Simplement un sourire, un beau, un très beau sourire. Peut-être le plus beau de tous. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui parle à une personne en qui il a confiance.

-C'était… étrange.

Je roulai sur le ventre, et m'enfonçai la tête entre deux coussins du canapé.

-Je ne peux pas décrire cela très précisément… Il y avait pas mal de sentiments mêlés… Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères.

-Je n'espère rien.. Enfin… Rien de précis. Je ne sais rien, donc…

Ma voix était étouffée par les replis du sofa. J'étais incapable de me souvenir si je lui avait déjà avoué ne pas entendre Bella. Si je ne l'avais jamais fait, je venais de le faire, et il n'avait pas montré de signe de surprise, ou de dégoût.

-S'il te plait, Jasper.

-Elle était confuse. Très confuse.

-S'il te plait ! Vraiment.

-Elle avait peur…

-Peur ?

-Pas de toi. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs.

-Jasper !

-Oui, elle avait peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi. Elle était également anxieuse, vraiment anxieuse. Mais il y avait une atmosphère… joyeuse. Elle était heureuse, oui, pendant un moment.

-Heureuse ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire avec précision, Edward, je n'étais pas là au bon moment… Mais je pense que oui. Ce que j'ai ressenti ne ressemblait pas à tes propres émotions. Je les connais trop bien, depuis trop longtemps, pour ne pas me tromper. Ce n'étais pas toi. Et, à moins que tu n'ais invité encore une autre personne dans ta voiture aujourd'hui… C'était elle, oui.

Je me retournai sur le dos, une fois de plus, avec le sentiment d'être parfaitement idiot. Jasper m'observait avec le sourire.

-C'est mignon.

-Jasper, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires.

-Eh si, Edward. Tu m'a demandé mon aide, tu dois assumer.

Je me relevai, et m'éloignai.

-Je plaisante, Edward !

-Merci quand même.

-Bravo.

-Merci.

Je m'éloignai un peu plus, commençant à monter l'escalier.

-Eh, Edward ?

-Hum ?

-Où est Alice ?

-Elle ramène sa voiture à… à Bella.

Il pouffa.

-J'aime la façon dont tu prononces son nom…

-Jasper …

-Quoi !

* * *

Voilà, c'était un chapitre un peu cute sur les bords mais que j'aime bien, même si je préfère ceux qui sont plus tristes … Prochain chapitre : le week-end d'Edward et Emmett à la chasse… ;)... entre autre, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé ce que j'allais faire mais j'ai le temps d'y penser ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la seule, l'unique. Les phrases que je pourrais éventuellement –mais je ne crois pas dans ce chapitre- reprendre sont un mélange de la version anglaise traduite par mes soins et de celle de Luc Rigoureau.

Merci : -A tous ceux qui lisent

- A ceux qui laissent des reviews

-A ceux qui prennent quelques minutes de leur temps pour se balader sur fanfiction.

-A mon correcteur

-A Nole ;). Hvala.

Note de L'Auteur : Dernier chapitre, le 21, avant la rencontre à Seattle, je n'en reviens pas d'être arrivée si loi, j'ai cru que ça ferait comme tous mes essais d'écriture précédents, que je me lasserais et qu'au bout de trois semaines je bazarderais tout dans un grand sac plastique et direction la cheminée… Non, c'est vrai que j'en suis à 80 000 mots, c'est plus que ce que j'aurais cru écrire. Je passe vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup de temps sur mon ordi en ce moment. J'ai remarqué que j'avais écrit, pour l'instant, plus de pages que Stephenie Meyer pour raconter la même chose je crois que j'en suis au triple à peu près ;). Je suis vraiment une grosse baratineuse. Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à republier. Je m'excuse. Platement.

Bonne Lecture, à tous.

Elveleie.

* * *

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, seul, et m'y enfermai quelques temps. J'allais partir, partir chasser pendant un week-end, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. La faim ne me rongeait pas, non, pas comme avant. Je n'avais plus ce trou au creux de mon corps, plus de faim, de faim intense qui me détruisait de l'intérieur. Non. Maintenant, j'étais toujours anxieux, j'avais peur de manquer de sang, de tellement manquer de sang que je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. J'avais peur d'avoir faim, et non plus faim.

Je m'allongeai sur mon canapé, plus mort que vif. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, je m'exilai dans mes pensées. De loin, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer, tandis que Jasper, je pouvais le sentir d'ici, allait accueillir Alice sur le seuil. Mon répit fut de courte durée. Je n'eus pas le temps de capter un seul mot de leur conversation –peut-être même s'étaient-ils passés de paroles- et déjà des coups frappés à ma porte me tiraient de ma torpeur. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Cela n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur la décision de ma sœur. La poignée tourna, trop vite, et déjà elle entrai dans ma chambre.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu as eu de la chance que je ne vois pas avant le cours de sciences Nat ce qui allait se passer.

-Tu aurais influé sur le cours des choses ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Alors ?

-Alors j'aurais pu te conseiller, t'aider, te… te soutenir !

Je me tournai sur le coté et observai ma sœur, un œil fermé.

-Merci, mais je me suis parfaitement débrouillé seul.

-Plus ou moins.

-Oh, Alice, c'est bon !

-Comme tu veux. Tu pars ce week-end ?

-Je pense. Il faut que je chasse.

-Avec Emmett.

Une affirmation, et non pas une question.

-S'il est d'accord.

-C'était une affirmation, et non pas une question.

Je ris. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je préfère lui demander.

-Nous restons ici, nous.

-Très bien.

Je me levai, et quittai la pièce.

-Edward ?

Je m'arrêtai, la laissant libre de parler, si elle le désirait.

-Je ne dirai rien à Esmé et Carlisle.

-Je sais.

-Et Rose non plus.

-Je… Je ne le savais pas.

-Tu pourrais me remercier.

-Très bien, alors. Merci Alice.

Je quittai la pièce pour de bon, et m'élançai en direction de celle de Rosalie et Emmett. Les signes d'une dispute se firent retentirent alors que je m'approchais de la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de me reculer, ni même de chercher à savoir la raison de leur conflit, que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur mon frère. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux lançant des éclairs, il ne se tourna même pas vers moi. Ses pas résonnèrent quelques instants dans l'escalier. N'entendant pas la porte de l'entrée claquer, j'en conclus qu'il restait dans le salon.

La main de Rose apparut sur la poignée de la porte à coté de moi, et je me reculai d'un bond. Elle ne sortit cependant pas, se contentant de refermer sur elle le battant, faisant le plus de bruit possible dans la maison. Je haussai les sourcils, avant d'avancer d'un pas. Le cri que lança Rose à travers la porte close me fit frissonner, bien qu'il ne me soit pas destiné.

Plus calmement qu'Emmett, je descendis les marches en marbre, tandis que le son de la télévision me parvenait. D'après les bruits que je pouvais entendre, Emmett avait pris ma place aux cotés de Jasper. Sans se confier, lui.

Je m'assis en face d'eux, et ils me lancèrent un bref regard.

-Emmett, je…

-Je viens chasser avec toi. Sans problème.

-Tu…

-Je suis sur, oui. Et si nous partions maintenant ?

Je le regardais avec suspicion, tandis qu'il se levait et allait emballer quelques affaires. Je me tournai vers Jasper avec un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, vaincu. Il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Pour l'instant. Bientôt, j'en saurais plus.

Je montai à mon tour à toute vitesse dans ma chambre, et attrapai quelques vêtements que je fourrai dans un sac. Je m'assis quelques secondes, pour évaluer ma tension, notre tension à tous.

Quand je redescendis, quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett se tenait dans l'entrée, un sac à l'aspect lourd sur le dos. Je me tournai vers le salon, où Alice avait rejoint Jasper.

-Il fera beau, lundi et mardi.

Beau ? Beau ? Un beau jour… Un jour sombre. Pour nous, pour eux. Pas le même sens, pas la même perception. Pas la même importance. Un jour clair. Un jour ensoleillé. Même ce soleil devient lassant, fatiguant à la longue. Originalité. Dans le temps, plus aucune ; Grâce. Beauté d'un jour bleu. Elle n'était rien comparée au spectacle que nous offrions… Rien. Rien du tout. Pas même un éclat.

-Nous reviendrons avant.

Oui. Avant lundi. Bien sur. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus rester loin de Forks plus de deux jours. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, m'éloigner. Trop. Sans voir, sans penser. Sans savoir.

-Passez… Un bon week end.

Réflexion innocente, oui, ô combien innocente dans la bouche d'une femme, d'une jeune femme telle que pouvait paraître ma sœur. Mais ses lèvres se pressant, se rencontrant pour former ces cinq mots… Tellement ironiques. Si… Perception de la violence, oui, contenue dans un seul de ces mots… Un bon week end… Un bon week end.

-Edward ?

Je me retournai vers Emmett, qui me tenait la porte. Je saluai les autres d'un geste de la main, avant de sortir. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, amenant sur nos visages, sur mon visage une lueur orange. Mes pas crissèrent sur les graviers, tandis que je m'engouffrais dans le garage, et montait aux cotés d'Emmett dans son SUV. Je ne m'attachais pas, me contentant de poser l'un de mes avants bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jetant mon sac sur l'un des sièges arrière. Emmett posa ses grandes paumes sur le volant, et nous démarrâmes.

Non pas en douceur comme nous le faisions à bord de ma voiture. Non pas dans des pétarades comme dans celle de Bella. Non pas lentement, en laissant le temps au moteur de rugir comme lorsque nous prenions celle de Rose. Non. Tout en force, tout en maîtrise, en dure habitude.

Je ne me tournai pas vers mon frère avant que nous ayons quitté les faubourgs de Forks. Pas physiquement, pas mentalement. Je ne sondai pas son esprit, conscient de la gêne que cela pourrait occasionner entre nous… Surtout en ce moment où nous étions seuls. Seuls, tous les deux, comme deux frères… Les deux frères que nous étions.

Emmett conduisait vite, comme chacun de nous, et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous trouver loin de la ville. Mon regard coula vers lui, tandis qu'il serrait les lèvres, et les dents. Je ne m'attardai pas sur lui, reprenant ma position face à la route.

Mon esprit divaguait, s'évadait, loin de toutes les confusions de notre monde. Je ne prononçai pas un mot, m'attendant à ce que mon frère le fasse. Plongé comme moi dans les plus profondes de ses pensées, il n'articula cependant pas un son, et je me rendis à l'évidence. Il allait falloir que je parle, que je brise ce silence qui s'était installé entre nous depuis quelques temps. Pas seulement en ce moment. Ce silence qui, depuis l'arrivée de Bella, nous maintenait l'un à quelque distance de l'autre. Une chasse. Une chasse serait peut-être la solution, oui. Mais elle ne ré-installerait pas un dialogue entre nous, non. Il fallait faire plus, il fallait que je trouve mieux. Mieux. Toujours mieux.

Emmett conduisait vite, mais nous cherchions à nous éloigner de la ville. Emmett conduisait vite, mais nous mîmes un certain temps à atteindre notre destination. Je n'avais pas eu à prononcer un mot, il savait mieux que quiconque où nous devions aller. Lui, lui seul dirigeait fréquemment nos grandes parties de chasse.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes du coté des Goat Rocks, le soleil avait fini de décliner, et l'horizon était noir. Noir de nuit, noir d'immensité. Emmett coupa le moteur et descendit de l'habitacle.

Elle était loin, maintenant, trop loin. Je n'étais plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Si elle m'avait vu en cet instant… oui. Encore. Elle m'aurait reconnu. J'étais loin, loin de corps mais pas d'esprit. Loin d'elle, mais encore humain. Humain. Trop humain, encore.

Je fixai la nuit, la nuit si douce qui s'offrait à moi, à nous. Elle était à Forks. Les lumières de la ville. Je les voyais encore, loin de moi, loin de me yeux. Près de mon esprit. De ces lumières que je ne voyais briller que dans mes songes, je pouvais en déceler une, une plus brillante que les autres. La sienne. La lumière qu'elle dégageait, qu'elle envoyait, qu'elle m'envoyait. Comment prendre les choses, à plus de cent ans d'âge ? Comment prendre les découvertes, la découverte de la lumière, de la lueur de soleil qu'il y avait en chacun de nous ?

En songeant, encore. En la voyant, elle.

Il était tard. Pas encore trop tard, pas tard pour un lycéen de Forks. Un lycéen tout court, un lycéen, tout simplement.

Etait-elle en train de travailler, en ce jeudi soir ? Etait-elle en train de parler, de parler librement, à son père, à celui qui, pendant des années, n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec elle ? Etait-elle en train de lui raconter sa journée… Notre journée ? Lui dévoilait-elle tout, tout ce à quoi il n'aurait pas du, il ne devrait pas avoir accès ? Je me surprenais. Je savais que rien de tout cela ne m'appartenait, rien de tout cela ne me donnait droit, un simple droit sur elle. Je voulais qu'elle garde pour elle, pour nous ce moments, ces moments que nous avions partagés. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle les confie… A qui que ce soit. Le chef Swan, ou un autre. A dire vrai, il m'importait peu de l'identité de celui à qui elle pourrait raconter ses doutes, ses peines ou ses joies. Je ne voulais pas la partager, elle. Je voulais pouvoir dire « c'est elle ». C'est nous. C'est ce que nous avons partagé. Je ne révélai rien. Elle ne devait pas dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'elle. A propos de nous.

Si un nous pouvait un jour être espéré, envisagé. Un nous. je pourrais combattre ma solitude, mon isolement, pour former un nous. Je le pouvais. Mais je ne devais pas le penser. Je devais le faire.

J'étais trop loin.

Pourquoi étais-je parti ?

Je n'avais pas à le faire. Je n'avais pas à la laisser, seule.

Pas seule, non.

La savoir accompagnée était dur, était pire, peut-être.

Je n'avais pas à aller chasser alors qu'elle restait à Forks.

Pas un abandon, non.

Pas une trahison.

Juste une faiblesse, une de plus. Une faiblesse qu'il fallait, que je devais combattre.

Je devais rentrer.

-Je rentre.

Emmett me regarda avec circonspection.

-Tu rentres ?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici.

_Pourquoi cela te serait-il impossible ? _

-Je n'aurai pas du m'éloigner.

_Tu en avais besoin. _

-Je dois rentrer. Vraiment.

_Tu le veux, Edward. _

-Grand bien m'en fasse.

_Je ne rentre pas, moi. _

-Je dois dire que… Cela m'importe peu.

_Edward. _

-Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Je ne le dois pas.

_Edward, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour la protéger. _

-Bien sur que si.

_Elle ne court aucun danger à Forks, Edward. _

-Elle a déjà manqué mourir… Deux fois.

_L'une de deux par ta faute. _

-Certes.

_Laisse la vivre de son cité, un peu. Elle t'en sera forcément… reconnaissante. _

-As tu déjà laissé Rose seule ? T'es tu déjà éloigné d'elle, sciemment ? Volontairement ?

_Que suis-je en train de faire, selon toi, là ? _

-Tu me rends service ?

_Non, Edward. Non. Laisse là. _

-Je rentre demain. Demain matin.

_Tu as besoin de chasser, tu as besoin de sentir le sang en toi, Edward. _

-On parie ?

-Tenu. On ne rentre pas avant dimanche.

-Très bien.

Je descendis de l'habitacle à mon tour, et rejoignit mon frère sur le devant de la voiture. Quand je m'assis sur le capot, le SUV gronda, et s'affaissa un peu sous moi.

Je me relevai. Emmett me fixa avec des yeux noirs, avant de se détourner.

La forêt qui se tenait devant nous était impressionnante. Nous y étions déjà allé des dizaines de fois, mais je la trouvais toujours plus grande, plus fournie. Peut-être n'était-ce pas qu'une impression. Je me levai.

Des odeurs. Des odeurs si diverses, se mêlant, plus douces les unes les autres… Plus attirantes, aussi. Celles de dizaines, de centaines d'espèces animales différentes. Celles de dizaines de petits mammifères, tous attirés par notre présence, notre propre odeur. Tous différents, tous aussi curieux de voir d'où provenaient ces bruits, ces pas. ces bruissements. Silencieux, plus que nous. plus jeunes, parfois. Souvent. Plus vulnérables. Une immensité d'odeurs, de sang se mêlant autour de nous.

Profondeur d'un lieu. Pas facile à exprimer. C'est le moins qu'on eut pu dire. Profondeur de ce lieu, surtout. Lieu de respect, de calme. Nous étions les seuls à troubler cette quiétude, plusieurs fois par an. Si indissociables de cette nature… Nous en faisions partie, au même titre que tous. Nous la détruisions, mais nous la respections car elle nous fournissait tout, tout ce qui serait capable de nous aider. Si proches, et si loin pourtant. Au bout de nos doigts entrouverts… A quelques centaines de mètres.

-On y va ?

La voix grave, puissante d'Emmett me sortit de ma torpeur. Je secouai la tête, avant de le fixer avec interrogation… Et surprise. Mes sourcils me froncèrent.

-Edward ? Nous sommes ici pour chasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Chasser. Chasser oui.

-Oui. Oui. Bien sur.

-On y va ?

Les yeux qu'il posait sur moi étaient interrogateurs, un peu déçus sans doute de mon manque de réaction, de conviction. Si clairs, parfois. Si sombres, aujourd'hui. Comme les miens. Chasser. Chasser, oui, pour leur redonner leur teinte dorée. Chasser pour perdre de mon humanité.

Chasser pour la retrouver, aussi.

-Oui. Quand tu veux.

-On se retrouve ici, dans une dizaine d'heures ?

Ici. Ici, oui.

-D'accord.

Emmett acquiesça, toujours pas rassuré quand à mon état. Je le laissai prendre un peu d'avance, avant de m'enfoncer à mon tour dans les bois.

Pas après pas.

Pas un crissement sur mes traces. Je pouvais voir, j'aurais pu voir, Emmett filer à travers les arbres, plus souple que jamais, les yeux fixés sur sa proie. Sur ses proies. Mais je ne voulais pas intervenir, pas auprès de lui, pas quand il était si inquiet.

Je marchai, au hasard. Posant mes pieds, l'un après l'autre. Sans savoir où j'allais, sans savoir où je trouverai de quoi me rassasier. Ni avec quoi je le ferai.

Mes pieds me portaient, plus vivants que moi. Le bois devenait sombre, trop sombre pour des yeux humains. Parfait pour moi. Je sentais, je reniflais, fier de ma nature. Je m'élançai.

Je courais, plus vif qu'Emmett. Je courai, sans but aucun. Je courai, me contentant de flotter autour des arbres, de les effleurer quand je passais trop près. Volant plus que marchant, je me rapprochai de ce que j'avais quitté. Mes instincts.

Je m'attaquai à un jeune cerf, pour commencer. Il ne m'avait pas vu approcher. Il n'avait pas senti mon souffle glacial dans sa nuque, annonçant son trépas. Il n'avait pas senti mes mains, mes mains si souples, se rapprocher de lui, l'étreignant dans un dernier baiser. Il n'avait pas senti mon corps se plaquer au sien, plus lourd que la pierre, plus froid que la mort. Il n'avait senti que mes dents, mes dents s'enfoncer dans son cou, alors que déjà le souffle lui manquait et ses sens le quittaient. Il n'avait rien vu, rien su avant. Il était mort, heureux mais mort. Triste vérité.

Je m'abreuvais de son sang, et ce pendant un certain temps. Il était chaud, chaud dans ma gorge. Quand il coulait dans mes veines, dans mes veines qui jusqu'alors en étaient dépourvues… Si chaud, si doux. Il coulait en moi, comme s'il m'avait appartenu, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'un avec le mien. Je l'avais arraché à son propriétaire. Il était mien. Il était mien, et ce pour toujours. Il était mien.

Il était doux, fruité. Si animal… si sauvage. Le creux dans mon ventre ne disparut pas, bien qu'il s'estompa quelque peu. Il ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement, maintenant. Il resterait, vide dans l'immensité de mon corps. Vide, vide intense, qui ne pourrait être comblé. Seulement remplacé. Il prenait moins de place, au fil des ans, des mois et des jours, remplacé par les sentiments, par les pensées. Faim comblée par l'amour. Quel cliché, oui, quel cliché. Et pourtant, pourtant si près et si vrai.

Je me relevai. Regardai ma montre. Le ciel. Ma montre. Il était plus tard… Plus tôt que je ne le pensai. Je n'aurai guère le temps que de chasser encore une proie avant de retrouver Emmett. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Trop vite, trop rapidement pour mes yeux.

Un soleil froid, triste et glacial. Trop frais pour perdurer. Une lueur, à peine une lueur abandonnée dans le ciel, dans mon ciel. Je repris ma course. Encore, toujours.

Je courus, plus vite encore, me laissant porter par le vent qui, comme le soleil, entamait sa journée. Ils ne s'étaient pas couchés, comme nous, se contentant de passer autour de la Terre, de passer de personnes à d'autres, toujours aussi forts, aussi fluides. Aussi vrais, eux.

Je m'arrêtais auprès d'une jeune ourse, une jeune ourse qui, sans doute, sortait pour la première fois de l'hiver. Les premiers rayons de soleil perçant, elle avait cru son hibernation finie. Pour le plus grand de ses malheurs. Je me ruai sur elle, plus vif que jamais. Elle m'avait vu, elle, avant que je saute sur son dos, et son pouls s'était accéléré. La douleur qu'elle ressentit au moment où je l'attaquai ne me parvint qu'en arrière plant, tant j'étais préoccupé par mon repas… Mon repas.

Je savais qu'Emmett ne m'en voudrait pas, d'avoir une fois encore pris l'une des proies qu'il privilégiait. Elles pullulaient dans la région… Et, à cette époque, il avait du avoir son compte d'ours, et d'ourses en tout genre.

Nous nous étions éclipsés le meilleur jour possible pour la chasse. Ce jour… Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était temps de rentrer… De retrouver mon frère.

Je courais, je courai pour le rejoindre. Je n'arrivais pas à temps pour le surprendre. Il était déjà là, accoudé à sa voiture, me fixant de ses yeux redevenus dorés. Je lui souris, et il me fixa, les coins de la bouche relevés en une posture qui lui était propre.

_Je savais que tu ne résisterai pas longtemps, Edward… Avoue que tu à réussi à la chasser de ton esprit. _

-Pas totalement. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

Son sourire s'évanouit quelques peu. Je le regardai, un peu confus.

-Hum… Quelque chose à faire, aujourd'hui ?

-Comme tous les jours, non ?

-Très drôle, très drôle, Emmett.

Je me jetais sur lui, trop vif pour qu'il prévoie ce que j'allais faire. Déséquilibré, il s'effondra sur le sol, m'entraînant à sa suite. Nous roulâmes dans l'herbe quelques instants, avant qu'il se relève et se jette sur moi, de toutes ses forces.

J'aurais pu l'éviter, bien sur. Facilement. Mais je résistai, mettant de coté mon talent, me battant à la loyale. Je roulais sur le sol, seul, tandis qu'il fonçait droit dans un arbre. Je souris. Et repartis à l'attaque. Il m'évita, adroitement. Emporté par mon élan, je continuai sur quelques mètres… Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aie plus de sol pour me retenir.

Je chutai, chutai encore et encore, en criant. Riant plus que hurlant. La tête d'Emmett surgit de derrière les rochers, quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de moi, tandis que j'atterrissais sur une herbe pas vraiment confortable. Je me massai l'épaule droite sur laquelle j'étais retombé, avant de me relever. Les yeux de mon frère brillaient, lueur me guidant jusqu'au sommet de la falaise que j'escaladai… Avant de la dévaler, poussé par son élan. Nous atterrîmes une nouvelle fois sur le sol, assez abruptement. Nous nous redressâmes en même temps, avant de nous retourner l'un vers l'autre. Nous étions à quelques centaines de mètres de la mer. Le regard que mon frère me lança ne me laissant aucune marge de manœuvre, je courus jusqu'à la rive. Le premier, je retirai ma chemise, et la posai délicatement sur les galets. Je notai au passage une petite tache de sang au niveau de la poitrine. Je souris.

Elle ne supportait pas l'odeur du sang… L'odeur du sang… Ni sa vue…

-Edward ?

Je me retournai vers mon frère, pour me heurter à son sourire. Alors, plus vif que lui, je me jetai à l'eau. Il ne tarda guère à me suivre. Me mettant au défi de nager plus vite que lui, il s'éloigna vers la ligne d'horizon. Je souris, avant de me lancer à sa poursuite.

Nous ne revînmes vers la rive qu'au bout d'une demi douzaine d'heures, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, une nouvelle fois. Je m'assis sur la grève, attendant Emmett. Il ne tarda pas à apparaître, nageant plus vite que jamais, dans l'ultime espoir de me voir derrière lui. Son regard, lorsqu'il accrocha le mien, se fit déçu, mais il se reprit très vite. Sortant de l'eau, il s'ébroua quelques instants. Je m'écartai de lui. Lorsqu'il renfila sa chemise, je me rapprochais. Il releva la tête.

-Le premier à ramener un grizzly.

-Pardon ?

-Le premier de nous deux qui ramène un grizzly a gagné.

-Vivant ?

-Bien sur. Où est le challenge, sinon ?

-Je… Tenu.

Il s'éloigna, plus rapide que jamais. Je le suivi, et ne tardai pas à la doubler. Les quelques insultes qu'il me lança me firent rire, tandis que j'entrai dans les bois.

Aussitôt, le silence m'entoura, et je m'arrêtai. Le silence. J'étais seul, et comme souvent quand j'étais seul… Elle était avec moi. J'étais avec elle.

Je m'arrêtai. Un regard, autour de moi. Tout était sombre. Tout. Trop.

Trop sombre, oui, toujours.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

Les bras en croix, je regardais le ciel, ce ciel que j'apercevais à peine à travers les branches qui s'entrelaçaient en grimpant vers les cieux.

Je ne le quittai pas du regard. Pas une fois. ce ciel, c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

-Edward ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais me relevai.

-Edward ?

Mes pas me guidèrent hors de la forêt.

-Edward ?

J'attendis quelques instants auprès du SUV d'Emmett.

-Edward !

Il apparut entre les arbres, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-Eloigne-toi !

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Quand je vis ce qui le suivait, je m'éloignai, poussant la voiture d'une main, avant de bondir sur le coté.

-Attrape le ! Maintenant !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Edward !

Emmett courait vers la falaise, vers le bord de la falaise, en me jetant de brefs regards. Ses cris devenaient hystériques.

-Maintenant !

Je souris.

Et me jetai en avant.

Mon bond me propulsa sur ce qui suivait Emmett, quelques mètres à peine en retrait.

Un ours.

Enorme.

Plus qu'un ours.

Un…

-Attaque le, Edward !

Je me jetai sur le dos de la bête, qui glissa sous mon poids. Elle s'étala sur le sol, et moi avec lui. Emmett rit et se jeta par dessus nous.

-J'ai gagné !

-C'est moi qui l'ai assommé !

-Je l'ai ramené !

-Tu ne faisais pas le fier…

-Je l'ai quand même attrapé !

-A peine.

-Si !

-Bon, occupes-t'en.

-Non, à toi l'honneur.

-Je t'en prie.

-Ensemble ?

Je ris, et, ensemble, nous nous penchâmes sur la bête.

Nous passâmes le week-end dans cette ambiance, entre chasse, course, nage et plaisanteries. Je perdis, bien entendu, mon pari, car nous restâmes jusqu'au dimanche soir. Quand nous fûmes prêts à quitter les bois, mon cœur se serra. Un peu. Mais je respirai profondément en souriant.

-Emmett ?

-Hum ?

-Je vais revoir Bella…

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu... ;)

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire, l'univers et les lieux qui leur sont associés appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer. La trame, ainsi que l'histoire sur lesquelles je me basent sont sa propriété. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fiction, bien évidemment.

Remerciements : Tout le monde, ceux qui laissent des Reviews et ceux qui n'en laissent pas. Donc merci à tous. Merci à mon correcteur (bien que sa participation soit de plus en plus rare), merci à tous, encore une fois. A ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ils aiment bien ma fic.

Note De L'Auteur : Je suis désolée, je viens de me rendre compte, en relisant ma fic depuis le début, que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter, de dire plusieurs fois les mêmes choses comme s'il s'agissait d'une découverte. Pardonnez moi, j'ai une mémoire assez sélective et je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai écrit dans les premiers chapitres. Je comprends que ça ne soit pas très apprécié, j'essayerais de faire plus attention à partir de maintenant. Promis.

Bonne Lecture, Elve.

**Mais à propos, mon correcteur m'a fait remarquer quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu insérer dans le dernier chapitre. Il est parti un an aux Etats-Unis et il me dit qu'ils ont un an d'avance sur nous, c'est-à-dire qu'ils passent leur _graduation _à 17 ans… Et Bella a dix huit ans en début de terminale… Ce qui lui ferait plutôt un an de retard, non ? Si quelqu'un a une explication…**

Bref, je me tais.

* * *

Le silence nous reprit tandis que nous nous rapprochions de Forks. Le moteur grondait sous nos corps, mais ni Emmett ni moi ne nous en préoccupions. Chacun plongé des ses pensées, nous ne nous jetions que de brefs regards, fixant tantôt la route, tantôt l'horizon. Je ne savais pas si rentrer me rendait triste, mélancolique, ou tout simplement heureux. Je blâmai ma nature qui, une fois de plus, ne me permettait pas de réagir avec simplicité face à une situation comme celle-ci.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt face aux premières maisons de Forks. Il faisait nuit, nuit noire. Trop sombre, cette nuit. Trop profonde. Elle n'était pas une nuit humaine, comme il en tombait tant dans une année, mais une nuit … Une nuit comme nous. Pas éternelle, non. Mais trop froide. Trop impersonnelle. Je soupirai. Il n'était pas facile, il n'était jamais facile d'être différent… Dans un monde comme celui-ci.

Je me dressai sur mon siège, tentant d'apercevoir où nous étions. Je me tournai vers la droite, vers la gauche, les yeux plissés.

-Emmett.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, un doux appel. Il se tourna vers moi, et me fixa, un peu désemparé face à mon comportement.

-Je vais descendre. Là. J'ai besoin… De marcher un peu.

Il hocha la tête, et stoppa le SUV sur le bord de la route. J'ouvris la portière, le remerciant d'un signe de tête, avant de sauter sur le bas-coté. Il n'attendit pas même quelques secondes, et démarra en trombe aussitôt que j'eus refermé la portière.

Je m'éloignai de la route à pas lents, avant de me mettre à courir. Des quelques maisons qui se tenaient encore autour de moi, je ne distinguai rien d'autre que la forme. Pas une lumière ne les éclairait. Je regardai ma montre, interloqué. Il était tard, trop tard. Le week-end était terminé depuis quelques heures, maintenant.

L'aube ne commençait pas encore à pointer, preuve que nous étions au plus profond de la nuit. Je me tournai vers la ville, les quelques centaines de maisons que je pouvais apercevoir, loi, loin de moi. Je me mis à courir. Il me restait quelques heures. Quelques heures encore.

Les paroles d'Alice me revinrent à l'esprit. Il ferait beau. Il ferait beau. Je ne pourrai pas aller au lycée, je ne pourrai pas me fondre dans la masse pendant ces quelques jour. Je ne pourrai pas la voir, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai pas la voir à la lumière du jour, mais je pourrai la voir. Maintenant.

Je connaissais le chemin de sa maison par cœur. J'aurai pu m'y rendre les yeux fermés. A l'odeur, à l'odeur, j'aurai pu suivre la route jusque chez elle. Et tandis que je courai, maintenant, les effluves de Bella se pressaient autour de moi, plus délicieuses encore que le vent sur mes traits, que l'humidité sur ma peau.

Je me hâtai. Mes pieds glissaient sur le sol, ne ralentissant jamais. Pas une fois leur rythme effréné ne laissa place à une douce course. Pas une fois je ne m'arrêtai. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas manquer ce moment, notre moment.

J'avais décidé de l'heure de celui-ci, plus égocentrique que jamais, pensait qu'elle attendrait, qu'elle m'attendrait.

Je me trouvais dans son jardin, déjà, et retirai mes chaussures. La sensation de l'herbe humide sur la plante de mes pieds n'était pas nouvelle, bien sur. Je n'avais pu la manquer en des siècles d'existence. Elle n'était pas nouvelle, mais mille fois amplifiée ici, sous sa fenêtre.

Je levai le visage, m'imprégnant de la couleur du ciel. Je fermai les yeux, et lançai mes bras en avant, en même temps que mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux à quelques mètres de hauteur. Mes doigts agrippèrent le rebord de sa fenêtre, tandis que les muscles de mes bras se tendaient. Je m'accroupis finalement sur la margelle, surplombant le jardin. Mes doigts s'affairèrent, rapides, sur la fenêtre, et elle s'ouvrit sans bruit. Sans grincement, sans couinement. Je me glissai à l'intérieur de la pièce, écartant les rideaux qui cachaient à la vue de Bella la profondeur de la nuit. Je m'accroupis sur le sol, moins bruyant que jamais. Mes yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, je me rapprochais de Bella.

Elle dormait, comme la fois précédente, cette fois où j'étais venu l'observer sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, qu'elle ne puisse rien en savoir. Je l'observais quelques instants, les yeux plissées. Charmé.

Sa respiration était délicate, douce et non pas erratique. Je l'observais dormir, sans un bruit. Je l'observais rêver, sans un soupir. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas son visage. Je m'assis par terre, à quelques centimètres de sa figure, et me penchai vers elle.

Perdue dans les profondeurs de ses songes, elle parut tout de même ressentir quelque chose, car elle soupira, délicatement, et une des ses mains remonta le long de son visage pour venir se placer à quelques millimètres du mien. Je m'écartais précautionneusement, éloignant son pouls si vivant de mes dents. Ce faisant, je remarquai quelques griffures, à peine plus que des coupures, sur le dos de sa main. Blessures récentes, elles n'étaient déjà plus gorgées de sang, et je les fixai un bref instant, avant de retourner à ma Bella.

Elle choisit ce moment, bien innocemment, pour prononcer mon nom. Deux fois. d'abord doucement, trop doucement. Je crus ne pas avoir entendu et me rapprochai de quelques centimètres. Elle le prononça encore une fois, plus distinctement, et une lumière tomba sur son visage à ce moment. Je me reculai, et tournai la tête.

Le temps était passé vite, trop vite. L'aube commençait à venir, remplissant le ciel, le monde. sa chambre. Je sus qu'il était tant pour moi de m'éclipser. Plus silencieux que jamais, je la regardai une dernière fois, avant de sauter par la fenêtre, ayant pris grand soin de la refermer derrière moi.

Je me tournai une dernière fois vers sa fenêtre, puis vers l'horizon, où un nouveau jour pointait. Je fermai les yeux, laissant mon visage baigner une dernière fois dans la chaleur d'un jour naissant, avant de m'éloigner en direction de la forêt. Je la traversai rapidement, comme à mon habitude, et fut de retour à la maison avant que le jour ne se soit totalement révélé.

Il serait chaud, comme Alice l'avait déjà prédit.

Je rentrai, calmement, dans l'immense bâtisse qui nous servait de maison depuis maintenant plus de soixante ans. Le premier regard que je croisai fut celui de Rose. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas déplaisant. Plutôt… Il n'était pas encourageant, non, une telle chose aurait été incompréhensible. Non. Il était presque, je dis bien presque, compréhensif. Le regard d'une sœur. D'une sœur qui se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des sentiments, aussi bien cachés qu'ils soient dans le cœur des autres.

Je la saluai rapidement de la tête avant de monter les marches qui me conduiraient jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seul, seul. J'en avais besoin, en ce moment. Trop besoin.

Je m'arrêtai au palier du premier étage, intrigué par la voix, ou plutôt la pensée de Carlisle, qui m'invitait à venir le rejoindre. Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la porte de son bureau avec inquiétude. Je frappai, et sa voix m'ordonna d'entrer.

Je poussai la porte, respectueux. A chaque fois que j'entrais dans son bureau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me laisser envahir par une vague de frustration, de frustration et d'admiration à la fois. frustration face à l'évidente richesse de la vie de mon père, richesse que jamais je ne pourrai partager. Richesse de ces siècles d'études, entreposés dans cette pièce. Des siècles, des centaines d'années pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas existé. Toutes ces années qu'il avait mis à profit pour apprendre, apprendre, encore apprendre des hommes. Toutes ces années, toutes ces personnes que je jalousais secrètement car elles avaient, avant moi, retenu l'attention, l'admiration de mon père… Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait rencontré, qui lui avaient appris, sans que je sois présent… Sans que j'en sache rien.

Admiration, oui, aussi, pour les mêmes raisons. Sa culture, la facilité qu'il avait eu à communiquer avec toutes ces personnes… Je le respectai, lui, et ne pouvais ne pas respecter ses actions, ses bontés… Ses erreurs, aussi, parfois.

Je m'avançai dans son bureau, plus silencieux que jamais. Mes pas glissaient sur le plancher, mes yeux glissaient sur les murs, évitant son regard.

_Edward, vous ne pouvez pas retourner au lycée aujourd'hui. _

-Je sais.

Je savais, oui. Quel besoin avait-il de me le rappeler, une énième fois ? Quel besoin avait-il de tester ma souffrance ainsi, comme ça ? Quel besoin avait-il… De ne pas agir comme un père ?

_Je ne voudrais pas, surtout pas, que tu commettes quelque chose d'irréparable. Surtout aujourd'hui. _

-Je peux me maîtriser, merci de la confiance que tu sembles m'accorder.

_Je te fais confiance, bien sur, Edward ! Je ne parle pas de cela ! Je ne parle pas… De céder à tes instincts. _

-Je ne comprends pas.

_Ne sors pas de la maison, pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ne va pas au lycée, ne t'approche pas… Ne t'approches pas d'elle. Pas d'eux. _

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille. Ne t'ai-je pas maintes fois prouvé que j'étais au delà de ces détails mineurs ?

_Alice t'a vu sortir. _

Alice… La façon qu'elle avait de tout raconter… A tout le monde… Surtout à mes parents… Alice, tout simplement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirai.

_Bien. J'imagine que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, n'est-ce pas ? _

Je secouai la tête, et il me laissa partir, les yeux fixés sur les miens. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas relevé le front une seule fois durant notre entretien. Peur, peur de le voir, de le voir baisser le regard, aussi. Peur de ne plus sentir sa confiance. Peur de ne plus la mériter. Peur de ne plus le comprendre, peur de ne plus être compris. Peur de ne plus pouvoir cacher, de ne plus pouvoir aimer, solitaire.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirai.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirai.

Oh, si, je voyais très bien. Trop bien.

Pour la voir, simplement. Il le savait, je le savais aussi. Je ne tenais pas à lui donner raison, je ne tenais pas à me donner raison.

Je montai l'escalier en secouant la tête, perdu dans mes pensées. Alice me salua de loin, en un petit cri joyeux, et je me contentai de lui sourire. Sans relever les yeux. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, et restai seul. Seul dans cette belle journée.

Je regardai le soleil monter, minute après minute, dans le ciel.

Je regardai le soleil monter, et finalement s'arrêter, au plus haut de mon ciel.

Je regardai le soleil décliner, enfin, heure après heure, jusqu'à s'enfuir de l'autre coté de la Terre, de ma Terre.

J'étais resté devant ma fenêtre, encore et encore, espérant toujours un passage de brume, un passage de brume au dessus de la ville. Passage de brume pendant lequel je pourrai m'offrir un bref répit… Une brève sortie. Mais, comme pour me narguer, dans ce lieu où jamais le moindre rayon n'apparaissait, la lumière ne descendit pas de la journée.

Lorsque, enfin, le soleil eut laissé place à la nuit dans le ciel, couvrant son étendue d'étoiles, je me levai. Mes pieds tremblèrent un instant. Non pas d'avoir été si longtemps immobiles, ils en avaient l'habitude. Simplement de pouvoir à nouveau bouger, m'offrir ma vie. Je me levai, et ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

Le couloir menant à l'escalier était désert, et je m'y engageai, avant de sortir complètement de la demeure. Personne ne semblait s'y être trouvé depuis des heures. Les lumières étaient éteintes, toutes, sans exception, et les portes closes. Je me glissai à l'extérieur, et respirai une fois. Deux fois.

Je m'élançai en direction de chez elle. Un but, un seul, un but à redécouvrir chaque jour, chaque nuit.

Je mis moins de temps, encore moins de temps que d'habitude pour rejoindre sa maison. Je me glissai dans le jardin, les yeux clos. Je ne les rouvris que lorsqu'une vive lumière attaqua mes paupières closes.

Elle ne dormait pas. aucun d'eux ne dormaient. Une fois, une fois n'est pas coutume, poussé par mon élan, je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de m'élancer vers sa demeure. Je m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche, à l'abri d'un arbre, et attendit.

A travers l'une des fenêtres ouvertes du rez-de-chaussée, je la vis paraître, rapidement, et saluer son père avant de remonter, monter cet escalier qui la conduirait à sa chambre. Je souris, un sourire fugace mais franc. La joie du chef Swan face à la seule présence de sa fille ne pouvait être plus simple, mais également plus vraie. Il ne pensa qu'à elle les dix minutes suivant son départ, ruminant à son sujet ses plus sombres pensées, mais aussi les plus paternelles. L'une d'elle me surprit. Non, pas un sursaut de surprise. Elle ne me fit pas sourire, bien sur. Elle comportait un danger, trop de danger pour que je reste indifférent. Un danger que j'étais le seul à percevoir.

_C'est bien, qu'elle sorte enfin. Avec des amies, de vraies amies. Je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'en faire, à Forks. C' est une petite ville, je suis forcé de le reconnaître, mais je suis heureux qu' elle s'y soit si bien adapté, contrairement à ce que semblait penser Renée. Et encore plus heureux qu'elle aille se balader à Port Angeles, demain, avec ses amies… Leurs noms… Angela et Jessica, oui. Elles ont l'air de filles bien… _

Je ne compris pas, pas immédiatement la portée de ses paroles. Au bout d'une demi-minute, mon regard se fit moins trouble, et je vis. Je sus. Bella avait projeté de partir, de passer un après midi à Port Angeles, le lendemain. Pour trouver des tenues de bal. De bal… Elle n'y allait pas. Quel besoin avait-elle de se rendre dans une ville de la taille de Port Angeles, seulement pour aider des amis ? Quel besoin avait-elle d'aller se balader dans une ville, une ville où n'importe quel danger pourrait arriver ? Non. Non, elle ne devait pas. du moins, pas seule.

Ma décision fut prise en quelques secondes, plus rapide encore que l'avait été celle de m'éloigner d'elle, quelques mois auparavant. Une décision, une seule.

Je l'accompagnerais à Port Angeles.

Elle ne me verrait pas, elle ne saurait rien de ma présence.

Je serais à Port Angeles, en même temps qu'elle.

Coïncidence.

Ou presque.

Je passai ma nuit dans sa chambre, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude… UN routine de plus, maintenant. J'avais pris le pli de me fondre dans la masse, d'être un humain parmi tant d'autres. J'avais pris le pli de vivre une vie calme, si calme. Maintenant, je me mettais à vivre, à vivre en dehors de leurs horaires, de leurs convenances… Selon les miens. Routine. Une de plus. Mais une qui me faisait sourire… Rire.

Je m'éclipsai comme la veille, aux premiers rayons de soleil qui pointèrent dans sa chambre. Je l'avais écoutée, je l'avais entendue. Mon nom n'avait été prononcé qu'une fois, une seule, au milieu d'autres que je reconnaissais comme ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, à Phœnix. Mon nom au milieu d'une marée de reproches faits à Forks, et à sa tranquillité. Mais mon nom quand même.

La journée qui suivit fut calme. Enfin, calme… Si l'on peut appeler calme une journée de plus passée à observer les mouvements du soleil autour de la Terre. Pas plus que la veille, je ne trouvais de réconfort dans cette occupation. Mais son but était là. une occupation. Rien de plus. Je passai le temps, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus lent, aussi. Je passai le temps.

Des bruits me parvinrent, tout au long de la journée, de ma journée. Bruit de vie. Leurs bruits, à eux. Mes frères, mes sœurs, ma mère. Dans le salon, en train de rire. Dans le salon, en train de se moquer d'Emmett jouant du piano… De mon piano. En train de rire, toujours.

Je ne me mêlai pas à eux, non, pas à eux. Non pas que j'eusse envie de solitude, de cette solitude que je m'imposai. Non. Non, seulement, je ne me sentais pas prêt à rire, à aimer, à vivre avec eux. Je préférai le faire seul, seul, et seulement quand je serais heureux, heureux, totalement heureux.

Le soleil fut bientôt haut, très haut dans le ciel. Quand il commença à décliner, je me levai. Je posai un regard sur l'horloge.

Je me rassis. Furtivement. Je ne voulais pas être en avance, je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Je me levai. Une nouvelle fois. mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la porte. La mienne, d'abord. Puis celle de la maison. En chemin, je croisai Esmé… Son esprit, plutôt qu'elle. Ses pensées. Si douces encore envers moi…

Je pris bien soin de fermer la porte avec douceur derrière moi. Je bondis dans ma voiture, et allumai le contact. Je pus voir, en partant, le visage de lutin d'Alice se pencher à une fenêtre, un grand sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête.

Il était tôt, trop tôt. Je me garai à quelques dizaines de mètres de chez Bella, face à la rue qu'elle emprunterait pour rentrer, attendant les pétarades qui accompagneraient son retour. Je me doutai, non, je savais, qu'elle n'irait pas à Port Angeles avec.

Je fermai les yeux. Au calme, il m'était plus facile de penser, penser, non pas à elle, mais à moi… Mais à nous.

Je me redressai quand les premières pétarades se firent entendre. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant ; me contentant de repérer son avancée au bruit… A l'odeur. Je ne résistai pas longtemps, cependant, et ouvrit les paupières alors qu'elle passait devant moi. Je souris, en me cachant derrière le pare soleil… Et mes lunettes noires.

Elle ne me reconnut pas. Elle ne pouvait pas me reconnaître.

Elle ne pouvait pas me reconnaitre. J'étais loin, trop loin... Elle devait avoir autre chose à penser.

Je la regardai entrer, garer son véhicule et en sortir. Sans grâce aucune, non, avec une maladresse qui la rendait si touchante… Pour moi.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes après, et je dus une nouvelle fois me cacher derrière le pare brise. Une nouvelle voiture arriva, s'infiltra dans son chemin.

_Ah, elle est là. Très bien. Nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps pour y aller… Allez, Bella, dépêche toi… On a nos robes à choisir, nous ! _

Toujours la même. Serait-elle un jour capable d'abstraction… De douceur ? Jessica Stanley… Son regard se fit plus perçant quand Bella entra dans la voiture. Elles échangèrent des banalités et démarrèrent.

Elles étaient trois dans la voiture.

Bella ne risquait rien… Et pourtant, quelques secondes après leur départ, je m'infiltrai à mon tour dans la circulation.

Sombre pressentiment ?

Oui.

Oui.

Et encore… Oui.

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Bientôt la suite, je vous le promets, je suis déjà en train de l'écrire.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la grande, la seule, l'unique. Il en va de même pour la trame sur laquelle je me base. Je ne fais que broder autour de l'histoire originale. Les dialogues que l'ont pourraient éventuellement trouver et qui seraient présents dans des scènes du livre sont inspirés à la fois de la version originale de Stephenie Meyer et de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau. Je précise que je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Divers : Merci à vous tous, vous qui dépensez un peu de temps pour venir lire cette fiction, cette fiction ou d'autres, sur ce site. Merci de votre constance, de votre soutien. Merci pour les reviews. Merci pour ceux qui m'ajoutent dans des listes, quelles qu'elles soient. Je dois dire que mon orgueil démesuré en est flatté ;). Je voudrais juste savoir, si vous avez le temps, pourquoi cette fic vous plait. Non pas pour flatter mon ego, mais pour savoir s'il y a des choses qu'il faudrait enlever, et quelles sont les choses à garder. La fic en serait améliorer. Merci à la constance aussi de mon correcteur. Merci encore à Momiji33 pour avoir repéré les incohérences dans le chapitre précédent, ni lui ni moi n'avions fait attention. J'ai ainsi pu les corriger.

Note de L'Auteur : Pas grand chose à dire, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mon blabla une fois de plus. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes notes, il faut être courageux… Et inspiré. Juste que nous arrivons dans les chapitres intéressants, vraiment intéressants. Je promets un peu plus d'action que dans les chapitres précédents, et un peu moins de réflexion personnelle de la part d'Edward (pas ma faute si je le vois comme un doux rêveur …).

* * *

Je les suivis pendant un certain temps, à quelque distance. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher, je ne pouvais pas… rester à quelques voitures d'elles sans me faire repérer. Elles n'allaient pas vite, pas vite par rapport à moi, et je m'efforçai de supporter leur rythme.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles aux alentours de quatre heures. De loin, je les vis se garer, sur la baie. Je m'arrêtais, quelques rues plus loin, plus bas. Je ne sortis pas de ma voiture. Trop de soleil, encore trop de soleil. Un jour de plus… Je coupai le contact quelques instants, et essayait de concentrer mon esprit sur celui de Jessica Stanley. Je la vis, je les vis rentrer dans une des boutiques les plus en vue de la ville, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une ville. Aussitôt, je détachai mes pensées des siennes. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir les espionner… Il ne pouvait rien leur arriver, rien dans un des plus grands magasins de la ville.

Je remis le contact, me préparant à repartir à Forks. Mais… non. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, seule ou même avec deux amies, seule dans une ville. Une ville… aussi petite soit-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les quitter, à la quitter.

Je devais la laisser s'émanciper.

Je devais la laisser vivre par elle-même.

Je ne serais pas toujours là pour elle…

Rectification. Je serai toujours là mais elle ne le saurait jamais… Jamais.

Je remis le contact, faisant doucement ronronner le moteur. J'allumai mon autoradio, comme souvent quand j'étais seul. Vaincre la solitude par des voix… De ces voix que j'entendais mais que je ne percevais pas. Par les voix de ceux que j'avais, un jouer, perçues, mais auxquels j'avais survécu, auxquels je survivrai toujours… Toujours.

Je m'enfermais dans mon silence, ce silence rompu par de douces mélodies. J'étais heureux, oui, heureux, de veiller sur elle de loin. Si loin qu'elle ne pourrait pas le percevoir. Bonheur imperceptible pour la plupart des humains… Mon bonheur.

Je surveillai distraitement l'esprit de Jessica, distrait par la musique, distrait par mes pensées… Distrait, oui, distrait.

Je vérifiai, toutes les dix minutes, l'avancée de leurs achats. Il était rare que je perçoive Bella. Trop rare. L'esprit d'une amie n'aurait pas du rester ainsi loin d'elle, loin de ses avis, loin de ses conseils… Loin de sa vie. Jessica ne se préoccupait pas, plus assez de Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir. Je ne pouvais pas décider à la place de Bella de ses amies. Je n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit.

Deux heures. Deux heures avaient passé, enfin. Je ne les avais pas vues, pas senties. Je captai l'esprit de Jessica, rempli de sa propre personne et de ses nouveaux achats… De Mike Newton. Je ris. Doucement, silencieusement. J'aurais pu le plaindre. Je devrais le plaindre. Je devais le plaindre.

Mes pensées suivirent Jessica, toujours prêtes à déchiffrer ce qui se rapporterait à Bella, à ma Bella. Je voulais la voir, elle, elle seule.

Je voulais la voir, mais je ne la discernai pas, parmi les méandres des pensées de Jessica. La nuit commençait à tomber, à tomber doucement, lentement, et l'ombre emplissait le ciel. Il serait temps, enfin temps que je sorte. Je n'avais plus à craindre du soleil. Plus… Rien.

Plus rien dans le ciel, plus rien dans les pensées de Jessica. Plus rien sur Bella, plus rien sur sa seule présence. Je fronçai les sourcils. Plus rien. Plus de trace de Bella... Plus… Plus rien !

Je me tournai vers Angela, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu cette idée auparavant. Erreurs. Je faisais encore des erreurs, trop d'erreurs. Plus rien.

Plus rien. Plus de trace de Bella non plus.

Elle n'était plus avec elles.

Elle n'était plus en sécurité, ou en pseudo sécurité. Elle n'avait jamais été en sécurité… Jamais !

Je démarrai alors, les yeux cherchant de tout cotés une trace de la présence de Bella. Sans jamais, jamais rien trouver.

_Une librairie. _

Une librairie. C'était tout ce qui flottait dans la tête de Jessica, quand elle pensait à Bella. Un vague dessin… Une vague forme, un nom de rue…

Mon pied appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Je partis, rapidement, mes roues grinçant sur l'asphalte. Je devais la trouver… La retrouver.

Je ne tardais pas à la trouver, à trouver la librairie à laquelle Jessica avait fait allusion. Un petit reniflement m'échappa. Non. Non, Bella ne serait jamais entrée dedans…

J'abaissai ma vitre.

Et pourtant…

Son odeur flottait dans la rue, devant la vitrine… Elle flottait, si forte… je l'aurais reconnue, même si elle avait été cent fois moins présente. Je la reconnaissais. Bella était passée par là. Elle s'était arrêtée, rapidement, avant de repartir… Repartir…

Mes sens ne pouvaient me trahir, pas maintenant !

Elle était repartie…

Le Sud. Vers le sud.

Vraiment ?

Son odeur emplissait l'air, partout autour de moi, toujours aussi présente… Sans distinction de direction.

Le Sud…

Oui.

Oui, le sud.

Je redémarrai, ne prenant pas garde au regard courroucé qui me fut lancé par la tenancière de la boutique. Tout m'était égal, maintenant. Tout… Tout sauf une chose. La santé. La santé de Bella. Je devais la retrouver… Maintenant !

Je connaissais la ville. Je la connaissais très bien, même. Trop bien. Je savais ce que Bella ne savait pas à son sujet.

Le Sud… Il n'y avait rien au sud de Port Angeles. Rien. c'est à dire… Absolument rien. Des usines désaffectées, des chantiers abandonnés. Rien. rien d'autre. Elle ne pourrait pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne trouverait rien, rien du tout.

Elle serait obligée de revenir, de revenir vers moi. Elle ne pourrait pas tourner indéfiniment dans ces quartiers. Elle reviendrait, oui.

Je me garai, sans cependant couper le moteur. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus me contenter de mes suppositions. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à mes cotés, je l'observai, plus attentif que jamais, cherchant une ressemblance quelconque avec Bella… Cherchant Bella. Cherchant dans leurs esprits s'ils ne l'avaient pas croisé… S'ils l'avaient fait, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en souvenir.

La nuit descendait de plus en plus, emplissant la ville de son ombre. De sa température. Les rues devenaient plus noires, toujours plus noires.

Bella n'avait pas reparu.

Je détachai le frein à main, avant de m'enfoncer dans la première rue qui venait. Je n'aurais pas du m'inquiéter, non. Il n'y avait rien…Rien qui puisse me certifier que Bella était en danger. Rien à part mon instinct, et mon coté sur-protecteur.

Je tournai à l'angle de la rue, délimitant un carré dans lequel je ne faisais que tourner. Tourner… Et toujours tourner. Personne ne l'avait vu, personne ne savait qu'elle était là… Personne.

Je le savais. Elle était là, dans cet endroit que je parcourai depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle était là ! Son odeur était partout, sur les immeubles dans les rues… sur les gens… Elle les avait croisé, oui, elle les avait aperçu, et eux aussi ! pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'aveint pas fait attention à elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas… Je voulais qu'elle soit là. Elle devait être là, à coté… Elle était là.

Je m'arrêtais sur un trottoir. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Elle était là, et je ne la trouvais pas. Je devais continuer, continuer à pied. Mon odorat serait alors fort… Plus fort. Je la retrouverais.

Je m'inquiétais peu de savoir ce qu'elle dirait quand elle me verrait, ici, à Port Angeles, alors qu'elle me croyait en randonnée familiale… Je me souciai peu de tout ce qui ne concernait pas ma Bella, et elle seule.

J'ouvris ma portière. J'allais continuer à pied. Maintenant.

Ils sont arrivés. A ce moment là. ils étaient deux. Deux jeunes, bien plus jeunes que moi… Bien trop jeunes pour ce à quoi ils pensaient. Ils n'avaient pas vingt ans. Je les laissai passer devant moi, ne me souciant pas d'eux, peu d'eux. Je savais que j'aurais du intervenir… Que j'aurais du les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire… Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais d'abord penser à Bella… Penser à Bella.

Bella.

Penser à elle.

Bella.

Je n'étais pas le seul à penser à elle, à avoir son visage flottant dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas le seul à être obnubilé par ses traits… Je n'étais pas le seul à me préoccuper d'elle, à la chercher.

Je n'étais pas le seul à penser à elle dans cette rue.

Je me retournai vers les deux hommes, ne sachant pas que fair,e pour la première fois depuis le début de mon existence. Je me tournai vers eux.

J'étais le seul dans cette rue à avoir des pensées neutres. Des pensées saines.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Je n'avais plus de sang, plus de sang qui m'appartenait en propre, et pourtant il ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Il me battit le crâne, violemment, tandis que mes mains se mettaient à trembler. Je les observais pendant quelques secondes, avant de capter un rugissement furieux dans ma voiture. Un rugissement furieux derrière moi…

Un rugissement devant moi.

Un rugissement à ma gauche, un autre à ma droite.

Un rugissement à l'intérieur de moi.

Mon rugissement.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

Je relâchais le frein à main.

Mes sens ne me guidaient plus, je n'étais plus rien… Plus rien que de la colère, de la colère pure. Rien d'autre.

Mes dents grinçaient, grinçaient les unes contre les autres tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la rue. Loin… Trop loin.

Elle se rétrécissait, je ne pourrai pas passer… Je ne pourrais pas arriver à temps par ce chemin.

Je démarrai, plus vite que jamais, tandis que les images que les deux types se faisaient de Bella, une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec elle, ces images emplissaient mon esprit, toujours plus dures, toujours plus vives. Je m'accrochai à ce qu'il me restait de raison… C'est à dire plus grand chose.

Mes pieds griffaient le plancher, tandis que mes mains glissaient sur le volant. On s'écartait de mon passage, les visages autour de moi étaient terrifiés, trop terrifiés… je devais me contenir pour ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler à la mort dans leur direction… Je n'allais pas arriver trop tard…

Je n'allais pas arriver trop tard !

Je la voyais. Je la voyais, enfin.

Je les voyais, aussi.

Je les entendais.

Plus fort que jamais.

Plus atroces, aussi.

Jamais.

Jamais je ne pourrai les laisser faire ça.

Bella.

Ma Bella.

Elle ne devait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas tomber entre leurs mains. Non.

Jamais.

Je les voyais, eux.

Des rictus perdus sur leurs visages, leurs visages si juvéniles et pourtant si défigurés par la concupiscence… Non. Jamais.

Leurs pensées, toujours plus centrées sur elle…

Centrées.

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, me rapprochant d'elle, me rapprochant d'eux.

Ils devaient la laisser. Non pas me la laisser, non, jamais.

La laisser, la laisser seule maître de sa vie…

Ne pas l'attaquer.

Leurs pensées me révulsaient, toujours plus.

Je sortis de leurs esprits, pour ne plus comprendre, pour ne plus savoir. J'avais déjà vécu ça, trop longtemps auparavant.

Bella…

… Rosalie.

Leurs visages, leurs visages à toutes deux se superposèrent le temps d'un instant, à peine une demi-seconde.

Non. Pas à Bella aussi.

Pas à Bella surtout.

Non.

Les phares de ma voiture balayèrent la route devant moi.

Non plus homme.

Non plus humain.

Je n'étais rien de plus, rien de plus qu'une bête lâchée, lâchée sur d'autres bêtes. Je ne devais pas les laisser…

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vivre.

Jamais. Jamais ils ne devaient faire de mal.

Un regard de Bella.

Concentré.

Parfait.

Un regard de Bella.

Affolé.

Désespéré.

Pas de temps, pas de temps pour eux. Bella.

Bella avant toutes choses.

Bella.

Les voir allongés, allongés sur l'asphalte. Réduits à jamais.

Morts.

Bella.

Bella souriante, Bella riante.

Le sang s'échappant de leurs veines. Le sang leur échappant, m'appartenant.

Bella, Bella vivante.

Leur peur, leur haine…

La peur dans leurs yeux quand ils verraient qui je suis.

Bella, Bella reconnaissante.

Bella.

Leurs membres… Leurs membres et non plus eux…

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

Mon pied changea de place, pour appuyer sur le frein, plus vite que jamais, plus fortement, aussi. Les pneus crissèrent, et je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres du corps de Bella, de ce corps figé par la peur, par l'incompréhension. Mon bras se tendit, attrapant la poignée de la porte passager. Elle s'ouvrit sous la force de ma poussée, alors que je n'étais pas encore totalement immobile.

Bella.

-Grimpe !

Ma voix n'était guère plus qu'un sifflement, un sifflement furibond. Malgré tout, elle parut la reconnaître, me reconnaître. Elle fixa quelques instants l'intérieur de la voiture, avant de sauter sur le siège, et de refermer la portière sur elle, avec plus de vigueur que je ne l'en aurais cru capable.

Si près…

Ils étaient si près, maintenant… Un bref écart à gauche. Rien de plus. Deux ne résisteraient pas. Un bref écart à droite. Le troisième ne serait plus de ce monde, de mon monde.

Si près…

Cette odeur…

Bella.

Je n'aurais pas à me révéler. Ils mourraient sur le coup…

Je n'aurais rien à justifier.

Bella.

Si douce.

Si près, elle aussi.

Tuer.

Non.

Tuer.

Non.

Tuer !

Aimer.

Un instant. Pas plus. Une demi-seconde de réflexion.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Demi tour. Oui. Pas un regard, non, pas un regard. Ne te retourne pas, Edward, non !

Je ne me retournais pas. Je ne regardai pas dans le rétroviseur, pas une seule fois. je n'aurai pas résisté, je n'aurai pas supporté. Je n'étais pas sur de le supporter, à ce moment là, même. Mes dents étaient serrées, mes yeux fixés sur la route. Ne pas céder, ne pas céder, jamais. Ne pas céder.

-Attache ta ceinture.

Ne pas la regarder, elle non plus. Ne rien voir, ne rien dire. Laisser le silence m'envahit. Laisser le silence détruire, tout détruire sur son passage, la colère, la haine, le dégoût. Laisser le silence prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Tout. Tout…

Conduire, oui, conduire, encore conduire. Me mener, la mener, nous mener, loin, très loin, trop loin d'eux. Ne plus les entendre, surtout plus. Ne plus entendre leurs cris de dépit, de haine, de violence. Ne plus rien entendre, maintenant.

Silence.

Respirer. Seulement respirer. La respirer, sentir son odeur, la laisser m'envahir, entièrement. Ne plus penser à rien, à rien d'autre qu'elle, que nous. Sombrer, enfin, se laisser dépasser par la vie, l'amour. Etre. Etre.

Poser mon pied sur le plancher. Peut importe l'endroit où il se trouve. Accélérer, s'arrêter, rien n'a d'importance. Tout est fini. Fini.

Je tournai. Rapidement.

-ça va ?

-Non.

Non. Non. Plus maintenant.

Je continuai sur quelques mètres, avant de m'arrêter, brusquement. Bella se tendit un peu, mais je n'y prêtai guère d'attention. Fini. Tout était fini.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

Si prête… Si tendue… Comme si elle avait attendu que je lui adresse la parole. Simplement. Tout simplement. Sur le qui-vive, comme toujours.

-Tu n'as rien ?

J'implorai Dieu, ce Dieu auquel je n'avais pas pensé depuis des dizaines d'années, de la sauver, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était saine, saine et sauve. Elle n'avait rien.

Son odeur, une fois encore. Sa voix, aussi.

Rien de tout cela ne parvenait à m'enlever de l'esprit les voix, leurs voix. Leurs cris. Ils étaient hors d'atteinte, maintenant, je ne percevais même plus un soupir de leur part. Je pensai. J'y pensai. Encore.

Y retourner.

Les tuer, oui, leur faire payer.

Sauvagement.

J'en avais les moyens, oui.

Je pouvais le faire.

Je devais le faire.

Je le ferai, si elle avait subi quelque dommage.

-Non.

Soupir. Obligation.

Y aller quand même. Leur faire comprendre, enfin.

Retrouver mon coté humain ?

Mon coté bestial… Tellement plus naturel.

-Distrais-moi. S'il te plait.

-Excuse moi ?

Bella. Vite. Vite.

Une ruelle sombre serait un lieu parfait.

Je serais seul, ils seraient quatre.

Rien de plus.

Je gagnerai. Sans aucun doute.

Je ne les laisserai pas vivre, non, pas vivre.

-Parle-moi. Dis quelque chose… N'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Parle. Ta voix, oui, ta voix, l'entendre, enfin. Sentir ton souffle dans ma voiture, sentir ta voix dans mon oreille… Te sentir, toi.

Les voir. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, non, pas après ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Non. Ne pas les laisser faire de mal à qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Demain avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crowley.

Crowley. Crowley. Newton. Forks. Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il raconte à tout le monde que je serai sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. Soit il est… dérangé, soit il continue à essayer de se racheter pour avoir essayé de me tuer… Bref, tu connais l'histoire. A priori, il pense que le bal est le meilleur moment pour ça. Du coup… Si je mets sa vie en danger à mon tour, on sera à égalité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peut-être si… Bref. Sauf que je vais devoir écraser sa Sentra. S'il n'a plus de voiture, il ne pourra accompagner personne au bal de fin d'année… Et…

Ils s'éloignent. Lentement.

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-Oh mon dieu ! Si j'arrive à le paralyser entièrement, il ne pourra pas aller au bal non plus…

Ils étaient. Prêts à revenir, mais partis.

-ça va mieux ?

-Pas terrible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai…. J'ai parfois du mal à contrôler mes humeurs Bella.

Surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

-Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte à ces…

Si. Bien sur que cela servirait, Edward. Ta conscience, Edward, ta conscience.

-Du moins… J'essaye de m'en convaincre.

-Oh.

Oui, oh. Etait-ce de la peur, dans sa voix ?

De l'incompréhension ?

Silence. Je respirai, elle aussi. Sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter. J'étais censée les retrouver.

Les retrouver… Oui.

Retourner à Port Angeles… Non.

Je ne serais pas seul.

J'y arriverai.

J'étais calmé.

Presque, oui.

-Comment savais-tu où…

Mon instinct m'avait guidé jusqu'à la baie.

Pas de réponse à sa question. J'avais trop peur pour regarder la route, je n'avais pas détaché mes yeux du volant, du volant seul pendant tout ce temps.

Pas de réponse à sa question.

Je sortis de l'habitacle, attendant qu'elle fasse de même.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je t'emmène dîner.

Oui, toi, pas moi. Je t'emmène dîner, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel… Homme.

Humain.

Elle me rejoignit en quelques secondes. Mes yeux restaient baissés, mon ton avait du être froid, plus froid encore que ma peau.

-Va prévenir tes amies avant que je ne doives les sauver à leur tour. Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais résister si je tombe encore une fois sur ces… tes potes.

Je l'entendis appeler ses amies, levant le bras. Je m'arrangeai pour ne pas me glisser dans leurs esprits, bien que ce fut dur.

-Où étais-tu passée ?

-Je me suis perdue. Et j'ai rencontré Edward.

Edward. Mon nom. Je me tournai vers elle, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?

-Euh… Non.

_Non, bien sur que non. _

Je secouai la tête, m'arrachant des pensées futiles de Jessica.

-En fait, Bella, nous avons dîné en t'attendant.

Je tournai les yeux vers Angela, qui me sourit brièvement, mais en gardant les yeux fixés sur Bella avec inquiétude. Une amie, oui, une.

-Très bien. Je n'ai pas faim.

Si, Bella. Ne me laisse pas seul. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je reste seul, ne serait-ce qu'encore un instant. Non. Pas la solitude. Pas encore.

J'étais égoïste, oui, très égoïste.

Je ne voulais pas tuer.

-Je crois que tu devrais quand même manger quelque chose. Ça vous ennuie si je ramène Bella plus tard ? Vous n'aurez pas à attendre qu'elle ai fini.

-Euh… Non.

Merci, Jessica, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. préoccupe toi un peu plus de Bella, quand même.

_Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite… Apparemment oui. Bon, eh bien, bonne soirée, Bella. _

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Bella sourire à Angela. Je souris à mon tour.

-D'accord, fit-elle. A demain, Bella… Edward.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de me tourner vers Bella. Elle ne pivota vers moi qu'une fois que ses amies eurent quitté les lieux.

-Franchement, je n'ai pas faim.

Moi non plus. Il le faut, cependant.

Pour moi, Bella. Pour moi.

Pour toi, aussi.

Pour nous.

-Fais-moi plaisir.

Je m'approchai du restaurant et lui tint la porte.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, encore une fois. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. La suite... Bref... Je ne sais pas. Je suis censée être en révisions de bac français, donc j'essayerais de l'écrire entre deux scènes de Dom Juan, ou deux poèmes de Victor Hugo ;).

A bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la grande, la seule, l'unique. Il en va de même pour la trame sur laquelle je me base. Je ne fais que broder autour de l'histoire originale. Les dialogues que l'ont pourraient éventuellement trouver et qui seraient présents dans des scènes du livre sont inspirés à la fois de la version originale de Stephenie Meyer et de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau. Je précise encore que je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Remerciements : Tout le monde, pour être un peu originale… Je vous le fais en norvégien : Tussen Takk (mille mercis), en serbe : Hvala, en allemand : Danke Schön, en anglais : Thank You so much, en espagnol : Gracias, en arabe : (beuh, je ne sais plus), et pour le grec il faut que j'aille chercher mon dico, alors ce sera pas pour maintenant. ;)

Note de L'Auteur : Encore poussée par une crise de procrastination, je ne livre ce chapitre qu'après un certain temps, je suis désolée, enfin bon, il est là, maintenant. Bref, je n'ai rien à dire. ;)

* * *

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un pas en avant. Ses yeux étaient brillants, un peu anxieux peut-être.

La tête haute, elle passa sous mon bras pour pénétrer dans le restaurant. Je la suivis, les yeux fixés sur son dos, à une distance que j'espérais raisonnable… Bien qu'elle fut trop importante, à mon avis. Je ne relevai la tête qu'en sentant quelqu'un approcher.

_Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de clients ce soir… Il faut en plus que deux étudiants rappliquent… Oh mon dieu. Mon dieu. Il est… _

En d'autres circonstances, mes lèvres se seraient étirées en un bref sourire. Sourire de fierté, peut-être, sourire de connivence. Sourire de moquerie, aussi. Mais ce soir… Ce soir, non. Je devais être là, je devais être plein d'attention pour Bella, et pour Bella seule. Je me contentai de darder sur la patronne un regard froid, non pas empli d'animosité, mais aussi neutre que je le pouvais.

-Nous sommes deux.

_Deux ? Deux ?_

Deux. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire abstraction de Bella ainsi. Bella.

_Oh, oui. Cette fille, oui. _

Cette fille, oui, celle-ci. La seule.

Elle nous mena, silencieusement, et avec un brin d'exaspération, vers une table, une table parmi tant d'autres au centre de la salle principale. Les bruits, les bruits, déjà audibles par les humains, étaient mille fois amplifiés par mes sens et je ne pouvais me résoudre à passer une soirée, une soirée que j'aurais à partager, que je voulais partager avec Bella, dans cette atmosphère.

Les pensées suintant de tous ces esprits m'attaquaient avec plus de vigueur que jamais, me laissant dépourvu. Trop. Il y en avait trop. Trop pour ce soir où il ne devait n'y en avoir que deux, celles de Bella et les miennes. Non. Celles de Bella seulement.

-Vous n'auriez rien de plus… De plus intime ?

Je sentis deux regards se poser sur moi, deux regards dont les intensités, bien qu'elles soient les mêmes, ne puissent se confondre.

Les yeux de Bella s'étaient agrandies, sous la stupeur, probablement, me laissant à penser que jamais, jamais pendant sa courte vie elle n'avait eu l'occasion de refuser une stupeur innocente, douce, bien plus véridique que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Je lui souris brièvement, trop brièvement pour qu'elle puisse, pour que quiconque puisse, le percevoir. Je me tournai vers la patronne, m'arrachant avec difficultés aux prunelles sombres de Bella.

Ses yeux reflétaient la surprise, non pas la surprise que je refuse une table, mais celle de me voir lui glisser au creux de la main un billet de vingt dollars.

_Il veut à ce point être seul avec elle ? _

Non. Je le voudrais bien plus, mais il se trouve que mon portefeuille ne contenait guère plus de deux billets.

-Bien sur, fit-elle alors, les yeux rivés sur mon visage.

Ses pieds tournèrent, grinçant sur le lino fraîchement ciré. Je serrai les dents, trop brièvement pour que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Je la suivis sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à des petites alcôves, toutes séparées, et toutes vides. Je posai mes yeux sur Bella, qui m'avait suivi.

Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le coté, un peu surprise, un peu mal à l'aise, aussi. Je me retins de passer un bras derrière son dos, et me retournai vers la patronne.

-Ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait.

Je lui souris, dévoilant mes dents un peu plus que de nécessaire. Je sentis se poser sur moi le regard furibond de Bella. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire que l'endroit lui déplaise.

-Euh… La serveuse sera là dans quelques instants.

Je hochai la tête, et reportait mon attention sur Bella, la fixant dans les yeux. Ne parvenant pas à y déceler un sentiment familier, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, et me plaçai en face d'elle. Elle attendit que je sois à mon tour installé pour prendre la parole, des accents meurtriers dans la voix.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire cela aux gens. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

Les corrompre ?

-Faire quoi ?

Elle était décidément trop innocente. Trop jeune.

-Les éblouir ainsi.

Eblouir ?

-A l'heure qu'il est, elle en sûrement en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines.

Je tendis mon esprit pour en capter une quelconque preuve, avant de réellement percevoir le sens de la phrase de Bella. Je me tournai vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses joues, rendues rouges par l'émotion, pendant quelques instants. Quand elle reprit la parole, je m'efforçai de suivre son discours.

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas être inconscient de l'effet que tu fais aux gens !

De l'effet que je produisais sur les gens…

-J'éblouis les gens, moi ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu crois donc que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ?

Sa voix était moins calme, beaucoup moins mesurée que dans mes souvenirs. Je l'observais avec curiosité, avant de fixer à nouveau ses yeux.

L'effet que je produisais sur les gens…

Que je produisais sur elle ?

-Est-ce que je t'éblouis ?

Sur elle aussi…

Je ne pouvais croire que je lui avais demandé ça, comme ça, tout de front. Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais, une fois de plus, laissé parler mes sentiments, mon cœur et non pas ma raison.

Ma raison… Réduite à néant par ses regards.

-Fréquemment.

Elle surtout. Elle surtout.

Je ne lui étais pas indifférent, non.

Je ne lui paraissais pas aussi… inoffensif que les autres, non.

Je l'éblouissais…

L'éblouissais…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne perçus pas celles qui se mêlaient aux nombres, celles qui s'interposaient entre Bella et moi. La voix d'une jeune fille me fit sortir de mes songes, mais je ne levai pas les yeux.

Pas d'odeur, non, pas d'odeur.

Une odeur, si, comme eux tous.

Une odeur, oui.

Une odeur négligeable, si négligeable par rapport à celle de Bella…

Plus près de moi.

Plus loin de moi, aussi.

-Je m'appelle Amber.

Très bien. Ensuite ?

-C'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir.

_Enfin, surtout de lui, oui. _

Je plissai les paupières, sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Non. Pas ce soir.

Non, pas ce soir.

Se sentir l'âme à briser des cœurs… pas en compagnie de Bella, de ma Bella.

-Que désirez-vous ?

Je me retins de sourire, avant de hausser les sourcils en direction de Bella. Ses yeux se plissèrent à son tour, alors qu'ils restaient fixés sur le visage de celle qui nous surplombait. Brièvement, ses yeux se tournèrent de mon coté, et elle ramena ses cheveux d'un seul coté, du coté droit du visage.

Geste de protection.

Geste de séduction.

Le parfum de ses cheveux flotta jusqu'à moi, en quelques instants, empli de la chaleur de son corps. Je cessai de respirer un instant. Me retenir.

Oui.

Me retenir.

-Un Coca.

-Mettez en deux.

Les lèvres de Bella étaient sèches, si sèches…

Sa voix… Non pas rauque, mais pas chaude comme à l'ordinaire. Si… Fragile.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Je hochai la tête, sans me préoccuper de la direction dans laquelle elle s'en allait. Les joues de Bella, spectacle fascinant parmi tant d'autres, avaient rougi.

-Quoi ?

Je l'observais. Je l'observai, trop. Cesser. Il fallait que je cesse.

Un sujet de conversation, Edward.

Un sujet de conversation, maintenant.

Dis quelque chose !

-Comment vas-tu ?

Non… Si banal… Si humain… Si faible. Oui, faible.

-Bien.

Bien ? Après ce qu'elle avait subi ?

Ne pas penser, non.

Ne pas penser à ceux hommes.

Ne plus penser, non.

Ne plus penser à ces hommes.

Penser…

Pensées…

-Tu ne te sens pas étourdie… Nauséeuse ?

-Je devrais ?

Bella…

Je ris. Si innocente, encore. Si peu commune… si naïve, aussi. Naïve.

-Je guette les effets du contre-coup.

Je souris. Le contre-coup, oui. Elle ne semblait pas si choquée, si… chamboulée que ça par l'attaque dont elle avait fait les frais.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieu. J'ai toujours été très douée pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes.

Je chuchotai alors.

-Quand bien même. Je serai plus à l'aise quand tu auras avalé quelque chose.

Une main s'interposa entre nous, déposant sur la table un panier de gressins. Aussi rapidement apparurent devant nous nos boissons.

-Vous avez choisi ?

Sans que j'ai à lever les yeux, je pus sentir, aux vibrations de la voix, qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Moi, moi qui n'avait rien à répondre à une telle question.

-Bella ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent, brièvement, alors qu'elle semblait prendre conscience de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Elle examina une demi-seconde le menu posé devant elle, avant de relever le front.

-Les raviolis aux champignons.

Je baissai à mon tour les yeux sur la feuille, constatant qu'elle avait pris la première chose qui se présentait. Je soupirai, silencieusement.

-Monsieur ?

-Rien pour moi, merci.

Les yeux de Bella me scrutèrent avec plus d'intensité, plus d'intensité qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu. Les sourcils froncés, j'écoutai les battements de son cœur. Rapides, comme toujours. Rapides, comme au moment où je l'avais secourue. Elle n'était pas plus à l'aise, elle n'était pas plue en sécurité. Le savait-elle elle même ?

-Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Je ne levai pas les yeux, me contentant de survoler rapidement les pensées de la serveuse, alors qu'elle quittait la table, dépitée. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine, plus de peine à Bella qu'elle en avait déjà, lui faire de la peine en m'occupant de quelqu'un d'autre alors que je l'avais traînée de force dans ce restaurant.

Ses yeux étaient secs, cependant. Comme ses traits, comme ses lèvres.

-Bois.

Sans qu'elle paraisse s'en rendre compte, ses mains s'emparèrent de son verre, doucement, se refermant autour de lui comme un piège. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, et les y posa. Je cessai de respirer.

Elle avala sa boisson en quelques instants, tandis qu'un petit sourire se peignait sur mon visage. J'avais raison. Pour la première fois, j'avais raison en ce qui concernait ma Bella. Je poussai mon verre, du moins celui qu'on m'avait attribué, dans sa direction. Elle s'en empara, les yeux d'un coup plus vifs.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, délicatement, alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres. Le frissonnement envahit ses bras, puis son torse tout entier. Je la scrutai des yeux.

-Tu as froid ?

-C'est le Coca.

-Tu n'as pas pris de veste ?

-Si.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la banquette à ses cotés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'un sourire contrit apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vers moi, les traits déçus.

-J'ai du la laisser dans la voiture de Jess.

Je ne mis que quelques instants à réfléchir.

Elle avait froid.

Elle tremblait.

Elle n'avait pas de veste.

Je n'avais pas froid.

Je ne tremblerais plus jamais sous le cou d'un quelconque élément.

J'avais une veste.

Je m'en débarrassai, la faisant passer d'une épaule à l'autre. J'attendis quelques secondes, prenant le temps de poser mes gestes, qui avaient du lui paraître bien précipités… Bien peu humains.

Et je la lui tendis.

Sa main s'en empara, tandis qu'elle tremblait de nouveau. Me remerciant brièvement, sans me regarder dans les yeux, elle l'enfila.

Elle était grande, trop grande pour elle.

Elle frémit.

La proximité de mon corps avait glacé le vêtement. J'aurais du y penser, j'aurai du savoir comment réagir. J'aurais du… faire plus attention. Un détail de plus que j'avais oublié.

Elle respira, plus bruyamment qu'avant, sans doute pour chasser la sensation de glace qui s'était emparée de son corps en le remplissait d'air chaud.

Elle remonta les manches de ma veste, se l'appropriant. Je souris, ne parvenant pas à cacher mon contentement.

-Cette couleur sied à merveille à ton teint, fis-je remarquer.

Ses joues rougirent, brièvement, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fier d'avoir réussi à amener de la couleur sur son visage.

Je poussai la corbeille de gressins devant elle. Son regard se fit mauvais, et elle me fixa avec animosité. J'admirai la manière dont son visage changeait d'expressions, plus vite que n'importe quel humain.

-Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sous le choc.

Je me retins de sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, elle n'avait pas scruté ses propres traits comme j'étais en train de le faire. Si elle s'était consacré un instant, un seul petit instant, elle aurait vu, elle aurait vu son teint, si pâle, ses yeux, si froids… Si différents de d'habitude. Si loin de l'image qu'elle renvoyait habituellement.

J'essayai cependant de ne pas la vexer. Si elle souhaitait nier, nier ce qui s'était passé ce soir, ne plus se souvenir d'un seul détail, être débarrassée de conséquences… Je ne lui souhaitai rien de plus. Je choisis la voie de la dérision, espérant peut-être la comprendre, ou du moins essayer de percer l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué le serait. Tu ne sembles même pas ébranlée.

Un rictus apparut d'un coté de son visage, tandis qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'apprêtais à répéter ma phrase quand ses lèvres bougèrent enfin. Pour dire le contraire, exactement le contraire, de ce que j'espérais.

-Je me sens très en sécurité avec toi.

En sécurité avec moi ? En sécurité ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir cette sensation, ce sentiment de sécurité alors que mon… mes… mes défauts se trouvaient aussi près d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle croire en ce… cette certitude ?

-Cela devient plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévu…

Je ne pensais pas avoir pensé à voix haute, et pourtant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je ne parvins pas à lui sourire en retour, je ne parvins pas à la rassurer.

-D'habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs.

-Pardon ?

Mes yeux.

Plus dorés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis des semaines, des mois même. Des yeux inhumains, presque trop clairs pour passer inaperçu dans leurs masse. Trop… reconnaissables. Elle ne savait rien, non.

Elle ne savait rien.

-Je me suis aperçue que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, plus tu étais maussade. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet.

Il n'y a pas que mon humeur qui soit plus maussade, quand mes yeux sont noirs, Bella. Je suis sombre, je suis sombre ces jours là… Envahi par une éternité.

-Encore une ?

Je m'étonnai de la facilité avec laquelle je parlai, l'esprit tourné vers tout autre chose. Ses théories… Je respirai plus calmement. Tant qu'elle s'en tenait à des théories…

Elle hocha la tête, e je m'accordai un bref sourire.

-J'espère que tu seras plus créative, cette fois. A moins que tu ne l'ai empruntée à d'autres BD…

Pas trop créative, quand même.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée.

-Et ?

Je brûlai de savoir la suite, sans me préoccuper des dangers que cela pourrait occasionner, tant pour elle que pour moi… Surtout pour elle.

Je me redressai rapidement, laissant la serveuse qui arrivait déposer son assiette devant Bella. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, et je m'efforçai une fois de plus de fuir ses pensées.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Il n'y a rien qui vous tente.

Non, non rien.

Rien du tout.

A moins que vous ayez du sang de puma, fraîchement récolté.

-Non, merci, mais un autre Coca serait le bienvenu.

Elle s'éloigna en acquiesçant, et je me retrouvai seul avec Bella, une fois de plus.

-Alors, cette théorie ?

-Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture. Seulement si…

-Des conditions ?

Des compromis ?

-C'est que j'ai quelques questions, bien sur.

-Bien sur.

Bien sur, oui. Toujours.

Lorsque deux nouveaux verres apparurent sur notre table, dénués cette fois de toute parole superflue, elle s'empara de l'un d'eux, me laissant méditer… Me laissant patienter.

-Très bien. Vas-y.

Je redoutai le pire, de se part comme de la mienne. Je ne devais pas lui paraître bien chaleureux, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être celui qui répondait aux questions… Ni celui qui les posait, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais besoin de demander mes réponses, jamais… sauf avec elle, une fois encore.

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, pour m'interroger, me jaugeant du regard quelques instants. Mes doigts, sous la table, se crispaient.

-Que fais-tu à Port Angeles ?

Non.

Non, je ne peux pas avouer. Ne me force pas à avouer.

Mes faiblesses, mes craintes.

Mes certitudes.

Pas si incohérentes que ça, après tout.

Non.

-Question suivante.

-C'est la plus facile !

A poser, sans doute.

Pas à répondre.

Pas pour moi.

-Suivante !

Les yeux noirs, elle me nargua quelques instants, avalant une bouchée. Je regardais les veines, délicates et à peines apparentes, de son cou pulser, délicatement. Je relevai me visage. Pas mon regard, non. Elle ne devait pas le capter. Pas le comprendre.

-Très bien. Admettons que quelqu'un…. Que quelqu'un sache lire dans les pensées des autres.

Non.

Non plus.

-A quelques exceptions près.

-A une exception près.

La vérité m'avait échappée, et je croisai les mains, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau avec plus de force encore. Il était tard, il était trop tard. Je ne devais plus, je ne pouvais plus lui cacher la vérité. Ou du moins… Une partie de la vérité.

-Comment ça marche ? Quelles sont les limites ? Comment ce…. Quelqu'un parviendrait-il à deviner où une personne se trouve à un moment précis ? Comment saurait-il qu'elle a des ennuis ?

Détails ennuyeux.

Je ne pouvais mentir.

Surtout… Je ne le voulais pas.

Elle saurait.

Quoi que je fasse.

-Théoriquement ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien… Si ce quelqu'un…

-Appelons le Joe.

Pas de faux semblants.

Pas avec moi.

Un petit rictus apparut sur mes lèvres.

-Va pour Joe. Si Joe avait été un peu plus attentif, le timing n'aurait pas été aussi serré. Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer des ennuis dans une ville aussi petite. Tu aurais ruiné leurs statistiques sur la délinquance pour dix ans.

J'avais évité les tournures trop personnelles, que je voulais à tout prix bannir de mon vocabulaire, pour ne pas subir de cruelle désillusion. Pas de « tu aurais ruiné mes espérances », tu « aurais ruiné les nombreuses années qu'il me reste à vivre »… Non. Rien de personnel. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, mais je ne voulais pas souffrir non plus. Pas à cause d'elle.

-Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique.

Je ris, et ses yeux se firent plus doux. Ne pas souffrir.

-En effet. T'appellerons nous Jane ?

-Comment as-tu su ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis que je puis seul percevoir. Elle s'était penchée vers moi, près de mon visage, près de mon nez, trop près. J'inspirai. Pas bruyamment, non. Elle voulait savoir.

Me donner le courage de le dire. Me donner le courage de subir ses foudres. Me donner le courage d'être rejeté. Souffrir, non pas à cause d'elle, mais pour elle.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Ses doigts. Je ne les avait pas vu avancer, je ne les avais pas vu s'approcher. Et pourtant, pourtant, tranquillement, ils effleurèrent le dos de ma main.

Sensation de chaleur.

De bonheur.

Sa peau, sa peau si vivante… Si tremblante, sur la mienne.

Sa peau si… à portée de main.

A moi.

Ses doigts…

Si chauds… Brûlants…

Et pourtant si frais…

Je retirai ma main. Pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas lui avouer plus que ce que je voulais. Pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne par elle-même.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir encore le choix.

L'avais-je seulement eu, à un moment donné ?

-Je me suis trompé.

Pour la première fois de ma longue vie, je m'étais laissé abuser. Par elle. Par Bella.

-Tu es beaucoup plus observatrice que je ne le pensais.

Trop. Trop pour ton propre bien.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu avais toujours raison.

Moi aussi.

Moi aussi, je le croyais.

Du moins, je l'avais cru.

-Avant, oui. J'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet : ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attire, cette classification st encore trop réduite, ce sont les ennuis. Dès qu'un danger apparaît, dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres… Il est pour toi. Toujours.

-Et tu te places toi-même dans cette catégorie ?

Non.

Non, ce serait trop simple.

Je suis au dessus, je suis tout en haut de l'échelle des dangers.

-Assurément.

Je savais qu'elle allait le faire.

J'étais prêt. Préparé. Je ne retirai pas ma main immédiatement. Etre humain, normal, pour une fois.

Pour une fois.

-Merci.

-Essayons d'éviter une troisième occasion.

Il suffisait. Je retirai ma main, et recommençai à respirer.

Un réflexe.

Le perdre, puis le retrouver.

Toujours.

Toujours.

Dire la vérité.

Qu'elle sache.

Pas qu'elle comprenne, non, ce serait trop dur.

Qu'elle sache.

Vraiment.

Simplement.

-Je t'ai suivie à Port Angeles. C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à garder quelqu'un en vie, et c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais.

Euphémisme.

-Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires, eux…

Ne soit pas ordinaire, non.

Tu ne peux pas cacher ta différence, Bella.

Ne serait-ce que pour moi.

-Ont l'ai de traverser l'existence sans collecter les catastrophes.

-As-tu jamais songé que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue, cette première fois, avec Tyler, et que tu avais influé sur le destin.

Elle avait enchaîné, sans attendre un instant.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il y en a eu tant d'autres, Bella, tant d'autres dont tu ne connaîtras jamais l'existence.

-La première fois, ça a été quand je t'ai rencontré.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, non.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Mais au moins, je l'avais dit.

Elle l'avait entendu.

Pas un bruit.

Pas une réaction de sa part. Était-elle sous le choc, ou simplement trop angoissée ?

Ses yeux étaient froids, trop froids.

Plus froids encore que tout à l'heure. Trop froids, oui trop.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

-Et pourtant, tu es là, assise avec moi…

-Et pourtant je suis là… A cause de toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver, je ne sais comment.

…

-Tu manges, j'explique.

Lui dire… Tout lui dire…

Mes lèvres bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, susurrant ces mots que je ne voulais pas les entendre dire. Je ne savait pas où j'étais, je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je disais. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais.

Quand je repris conscience, quand je repris mes esprits, mon visage était enfoncé au creux de mon coude. Je levai les yeux.

Elle était là en face de moi, toujours aussi fragile, toujours aussi dure, cependant. Je la fixai dans les yeux quelques instants, cherchant à déceler ce qu'elle pensait de cela, de tout cela… de moi.

Mais rien. Rien.

Comme toujours.

-On rentre ?

-Quand tu veux.

Je me levai, et elle me suivit.

La serveuse se précipita vers nous, et Bella lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'elle resserrait autour d'elle les pans de ma veste.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, merci. La note, s'il vous plait.

Je lui tendis le billet au moment même où elle glissait dans ma main le petit portefeuille de cuir noir. J'y glissai le billet, payant bien au delà de ce qui m'était demandé.

Non que je sois devenu une grande âme.

Juste pour lui parler, à elle.

Plus vite, encore.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

J'entendis vaguement la serveuse nous souhaiter une bonne soirée, mais déjà je m'étais retourné, un bras dans le dos de Bella.

* * *

Désolée si certains trouvent que c'est trop conforme à la version du livre, mais ça me plaisait qu'Edward et Bella aient plus ou moins le même ressenti de la scène.

PS : Le chapitre suivant est écrit, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de correction ;). Ce ne sera pas long du tout, promis ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers (euh… Mon copier coller est sur un autre ordi, alors pour une fois je reformule…) : Tous les personnages, la trame de Twilight et les phrases empruntées au dialogues de cette scène (et Gargantua sait combien il y en a) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à son grand art. Point.

Remerciements : Ca y est, je me souviens comment dire merci en arabe ! Mais mon clavier bug donc je peux pas le mettre ;). Lol, promis, c'est pour la prochaine fois. Sinon, merci à tous, en particulier ceux qui m'encouragent. Merci à mon correcteur, qui remet à plus tard –encore… ses révisions de dernière minute pour moi.

NDA : Euh… Rien à dire. C'est rare. Je trouverais sans doute l'inspiration en tapant… ça vaut le coup d'essayer… A propos, quelqu'un sait comment on fait le ç majuscule avec Alt+… ? C'est déprimant, j'ai oublié…

Lol, sinon désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster (en fait, nous sommes deux à être désolés) mais en nous envoyant des mails pour la correction avec mon correcteur, nous avons perdu un bout du chapitre... Non, non, pas de réflexions... Il a fallu le réécrire pour que ça colle ;).

* * *

Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner, m'éloigner trop d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher, je ne pouvais pas être trop familier avec elle, et pourtant je le voulais. Je le voulais. Trop pour mon propre bien, trop pour son propre bien, aussi. Une vie complexe ? Non. Une vie de complexes.

Une fois de plus, son odeur emplissait l'habitacle. J'avais claqué la portière sur elle quelques minutes auparavant. Je m'étais à mon tour glissé dans la voiture, quelques secondes à peine après, me contentant de garder une vitesse à peu près humaine.

J'étais pressé, trop pressé. Non seulement je voulais connaître sa théorie, cette théorie qui pouvait d'un coup effacer tous mes faux-semblants, mais aussi ne plus me contraindre à mentir, à me cacher… Une théorie, une simple idée, qui ferait s'effondrer tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour me construire une vie « normale », une vie « banale ». Une vie humaine, en quelques sorte.

Quelques mots… inutile de rêvasser, Edward. il y avait peu de chances, bien peu de chances pour qu'elle touche la vérité, de près comme de loin. Aucune chance, à bien y réfléchir. Aucune chance.

Je ne parlai pas. Elle faisait de même. Nous n'avions pas démarré depuis deux minutes. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Me concentrer, essayer de me concentrer que autre chose que son odeur… C'était devenu un challenge, une idée fixe. Là, alors que nous étions seuls tous les deux, perdus au milieu de ce silence, j'essayai de l'oublier, oublier cette magnificence olfactive.

Je ris. Un rire silencieux. J'étais devenu arrogant. J'étais devenu vaniteux. « Magnificence Olfactive ». On aurait cru entendre Jasper parler, un de ces jours où il se replongeait dans les méandres de sa vie passé.

La quatre voie. Nous y étions. Le moment que je m'étais fixé. Que je nous avait fixé. Je lui avais laissé le temps de récupérer, de comprendre ce que je lui avait révélé. A mon tour de poser les questions. A mon tour de savoir où j'allais m'aventurer, à mon tour de risquer le tout pour le tout pour une vérité… Si dure soit-elle à entendre.

-Et maintenant… A ton tour.

J'avais pris une voix assurée, une voix calme. J'essayais de lui ressembler. Et, à dire vrai, j'y arrivai fort bien. Rester calme. Elle ne savait rien. Elle allait encore me sortir un conte, une histoire quelconque qui me ferait rire, rire de ce moment incongru passé avec elle en train de se questionner sur la véritable nature de mon existence. Rire. Rire de ses idées. Rire d'elle.

-Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ?

Impatience… Je devais la maîtriser. Je devais me montrer maître de moi même. Une question de plus… Une seule… Quel mal y avait-il ?

-Une seule alors.

Beaucoup, à bien y réfléchir. Quelques mots l'avaient convaincue de me livrer son explication, quelques mots pourraient également l'infirmer et la mener sur la bonne voie. Non. La mauvaise. La pire qu'elle puisse choisir. Celle de savoir.

-Comment as-tu devinée que je n'étais pas entrée dans la librairie mais que j'étais partie vers le Sud ?

Il y avait tant de questions à poser… Sur le pourquoi. Sur mes motivations pour la suivre. Sur moi, même, j'y aurait certainement répondu avec moins de gêne. Moins d'appréhension.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, non, je ne pouvais pas.

Lui dire, ce serait révéler mon animalité, ma… bestialité.

Non.

-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs.

Etre francs.

Certes.

Franc.

Quand avais-je usé de ce mot… Et même de cette attitude pour la dernière fois ? Je n'étais pas, je n'avais jamais été ce genre d'hommes.

La franchise.

Si simple. Si simple pour ceux qui n'ont rien à cacher. L'arme des faibles, l'arme des neutres. L'arme des purs. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne possédais plus… C'était la pureté. La blancheur de mon âme.

Mais avec elle…

Sa réaction. Je voulais la voir, la connaître.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Je t'ai _flairée. _

Elle sembla encaisser le choc. Je ne la regardai pas, fixant mes yeux sur le pare-brise encore empli de buée, mais je guettai le moindre frémissement de son cœur, le moindre signe de peur, de frayeur… De dégoût.

Mais non. Rien. Rien du tout, rien de tout cela. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle sembla plus… Plus frustrée qu'autre chose.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question.

Non. Non, en effet. Je n'avais pas de réponse, Bella. Pas la moindre. Ni pour toi… Ni pour moi. Ni pour personne, d'ailleurs. Je décidai de jouer les innocents, un rôle qui d'ordinaire… Bref, restait un rôle.

-Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des gens ?

Joe. Joe, pas moi, Bella…

-Ca marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tes frères et sœurs…

Franchise, Edward. Franchise.

Non.

-Ca fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Franchise, Edward. Franchise.

Oui.

-Non.

Un silence. Réponse à son accusation.

-Non, je suis le seul. Ça ne réussit pas toujours. Je dois être assez proche des gens d'ailleurs. Plus la voix m'est… familière… plus je la capte de loin. Dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres seulement, cependant.

Je cherchai une image pour représenter l'étrange impression que donnait le fait de lire dans les pensées. Cette sensation de plénitude… D'omniscience… Bientôt remplacée par la solitude, la solitude d'être un être de chair, d'exister au milieu de toutes ces voix.

-C'est un peu comme si tu étais dans un grand hall, rempli d'une foule hétéroclite. Tout le monde parle en même temps. Je ne perçois guère plus qu'un brouhaha, un bourdonnement, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une seule voix. Alors, ce que pense la personne devient plus… Clair.

Pas toujours, non. L'image était simple, trop simple peut-être. Une réalité amoindrie.

-En général, j'évite l'exercice, parce qu'il est assez perturbant. Et puis, il est quand même plus facile de paraître (j'hésitai à employer le mot humain, avant de me raviser)… Normal. Normal, en répondant aux questions de quelqu'un plutôt qu'à ses pensées.

Il est trop dur de paraître humain, Bella.

-A ton avis… Pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas, Bella ?

Franchise, Edward…

Oui, oui… Oui.

-Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que celui des autres. Disons que tu émettrais sur ondes courtes alors que e serais branché sur les grandes.

Je souris. Comparaison hasardeuse. Elle n'était pas une radio. Elle.

Elle parut vexée, vexée par mes paroles. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, les battements de son cœur devenant plus rapides, plus rapides et bien plus séduisants encore.

-Mon esprit est détraqué ? Je suis dingue ?

Elle ? Je lui avouai lire dans les pensées de tous les hommes, de toutes les créatures, quelles qu'elles soient, et elle se croyait folle ? Qu'avais-je à penser ? Que pouvais-je espérer de son attitude ? Que… Si elle se croyait folle…

Que pouvais-je bien être à ses yeux ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander, pas comme ça, pas après une réflexion aussi sibylline, sortie sur le coup de la colère. Je choisis la voix de la dérision, une fois de plus. Facile. Plus facile. Une esquive déguisée.

Je savais.

J'avais toujours su tromper les gens, la tromper. Elle.

-C'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres et c'est toi qui te crois folle !

J'éclatai alors d'un rire tonitruant, un rire faux qui devait pourtant sonner naturel à ses propres oreilles, ses pauvres oreilles d'humaine. Je continuai, me rappelant ma voie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste une théorie… Ce qui nous ramène à toi.

Son visage se ferma, anxieux, alors que je me mettais à sourire. Je la fixai pendant quelques instants, l'observant pâlir, puis devenir livide, plus blanche encore que moi. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche quand elle se mit à hurler.

-Nom d'un chien, Edward ! Moins vite !

Je sursautai, déstabilisé non seulement par l'intensité de son cri, mais aussi par son origine. Moins vite ?

Moins vite ?

Je ne l'avais pas pressée, loin de là, pour qu'elle me livre sa théorie !

Moins vite…

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heure !

Je retins un sourire, un sourire franc cette fois-ci. Ma… conduite l'effrayait ?

-Du calme, Bella.

-Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Non !

Non.

Pas la tienne, Bella, je ne veux pas ta mort. Je n pourrais jamais la vouloir… Jamais plus. Non. Pas ta mort. Non.

Quand à la mienne…

Non.

Non, Bella, plus maintenant.

-Pas de panique !

-Tu as une urgence ?

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, plus enfantine que jamais, plus douce aussi. Un son cristallin. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient fait rapides, trop rapides pour que j'en suive le rythme, et je me forçai à les écouter, à les capter, à essayer de les adoucir. Sans grand succès à priori.

La panique avait empli l'habitacle, plus fort encore que quand Jasper se mettait à faire ses petites… expériences sur nous. Une vraie panique, de sa part du moins. Je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent, et je m'obligeai à rester de marbre.

Dans une brève tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, je souris, l'air consciencieux, fixant cette route que je n'avais pas besoin de regarder.

-J'aime bien conduire vite…

Je ne pus résister et tournai la tête vers elle en prononçant ses paroles, juste pour voir quelle serait sa réaction. C'était puéril de ma part, c'était inutile, aussi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir… Puissant.

-Regarde où tu vas !

Son cri avait été encore plus impressionnant que les autres, bien que son rythme cardiaque se soit sensiblement calmé. Je décidai de jouer le jeu, de me plier à ses exigences, aussi ridicules soient-elles… Sans céder facilement, cependant.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Bella. Ni d'amende. J'ai un radar intégré…

-Très drôle.

Sa voix s'était fait dure, presque… méprisante. Je la fixai avec intérêt. C'était a première fois qu'elle employait ce ton avec moi. Elle continua.

-Charlie est flic, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois. Je sais bien que si tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortirai sans une égratignure…

-Mais pas toi.

Mon pied appuya sur la pédale de frein, doucement, et je rétrogradai, toujours aussi doucement, les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, et la route.

Moins vite.

Moins vite, mais plus longtemps.

Je passerais plus de temps avec Bella en roulant moins vite. C'était un élégant compromis… Très plaisant, à bien y regarder.

-Contente ?

-Presque.

Je soupirai.

-Je déteste rouler lentement.

-Parce que tu trouves ça lent ?

De nouveau ces accents hystériques dans sa voix. Je soupirai, nerveusement. Assez. Je n'avais jamais été… d'un naturel patient.

-J'en ai assez de tes commentaires, Bella ! Raconte moi ta théorie, plutôt.

Je la fixai, les yeux dans les yeux, mais elle détourna bien vite les siens, se tournant vers l'extérieur, que je ne voie rien des traits de son visage, de ses émotions. Je fronçai les sourcils. Rapidement.

-Je ne rirai pas.

Elle n'eut qu'un sourire contrit, un peu vexé, comme si ce n'était pas l'ide qu'elle espérait.

-J'ai plus peur de ta colère, à dire vrai.

-C'est si délirant que ça ?

Ma colère ? Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour laquelle je pourrai sortir de mes gonds… Et elle n'était pas près d'approcher la vérité, non, jamais.

-Pas mal, oui.

Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'un souffle, un soupir annonce le commencement de son histoire. Mais rien. Rien ne vint.

-Vas-y.

Elle pinça les lèvres, et ses joues rougirent légèrement, une fois de plus. Une fois de plus, je fus tenté de me rapprocher d'elle, mais j'attendis.

Attendre.

Toujours attendre.

-Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

-Par le début… Tu m'a dit que tu n'avais pas trouvé ta théorie toute seule.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film ?

-Non.

Un silence. Un silence pesant. Je n'étais pas décidé à le rompre. Elle devait le faire. J'avais avoué, à son tour de me confier les quelques idées sans doute délirantes qu'elle avait conçues sur moi et mes prétendues différences d'avec les autres.

Un silence.

Elle le brisa, d'une petit voix, une voix si fragile que je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle puisse lui appartenir. Je la regardai, les yeux rieurs, la bouche prête à sourire.

Un soupir. Elle allait commencer.

-Ca s'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer.

Newton. Mike Newton. Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui pour avoir tenté de faire adhérer Bella à des suppositions folles, et certainement pas très bénéfiques, ni même très positives, me concernant.

Mike Newton.

Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'elle continue à le fréquenter. Je ne pouvais croire… Qu'il avait essayé de la monter contre moi. En fait, si, si bien sur, je pouvais le croire. Je devais le croire. Oui, bien sur, il était ce genre de personnes. Je m'empêchais de penser le mot « adversaire ». Il ne l'était pas. Il ne le serait jamais. Nous ne jouerions jamais dans la même cour, lui et moi. Je revins à Bella, en me promettant de lapider, consciencieusement, Mike Newton, la prochaine fois que je le croiserais dans une ruelle sombre… Et déserte.

Le cœur de Bella avait repris un rythme erratique, qui me confirmait que sa théorie était assez…. Incroyable.

Ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais, plus rouges et pourtant plus belles. J'observais le sang monter, petit à petit, jusqu'à son visage. Je suris, espérant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal.

Elle ne m'accorda pas même un regard, se contentant de fixer la fenêtre, dans une attitude très… humaine.

-Je suis tombée sur un vieil ami de la famille. Jacob Black. Son père et Charlie se connaissent depuis que je suis petite.

J'étais perdu. Complètement perdu.

Peut-être ne me faudrait-il pas tuer Mike Newton…

Quoique… Ce serait tout de même plaisant.

J'écoutais la suite. Maintenant que Bella était lancée, elle semblait ne plus vouloir cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Son père est un des anciens de la tribu Quileute.

Non.

Non.

Ne plus parler, Bella.

Ne plus rien dire.

Plus un son, Bella.

Jacob Black.

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

Jacob Black.

Ephraim Black.

Jacob Black.

Tais toi, Bella.

Tais toi.

Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, je ne veux pas risquer de savoir ce que tu penses.

Tais toi Bella !

Tu n'as pas le droit !

Il n'avait pas le droit !

Non, Bella, non !

Ne jamais… Ne jamais plus parler… Plus… Jamais.

Jacob Black.

Un nouveau, oui, un nouveau.

Un éternel recommencement.

Mais plus maintenant. Plus… Aujourd'hui.

Elle continuait, cependant.

Toujours. Toujours attirée par la vérité. Non, Bella.

Il ne faut pas savoir.

Non, Bella !

-Nous nous sommes promenés… Et il m'a raconté quelques unes de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur.

Les légendes des Quileutes… Je ne les connaissais que trop bien, oui, trop bien. Tais toi, Bella. Plus un mot, maintenant. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Pas encore.

Pas trop tard.

Trop tard pour faire marche-arrière, mais pas trop tard pour s'arrêter, Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas, plus parler. Je ne pouvais pas, plus lui dire de s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas… Plus lui dire de se méfier, de ne pas…

Etre. Etre moi.

Trop dur en ce moment.

Trop dur à ses cotés.

-L'une d'elles…

Non, Bella !

-Portait sur…

Non, Bella. Pas ce mot non.

Non, pas ce mot. Pas maintenant. Pas ce soir.

Non, Bella.

Non, Jacob !

-Les…

Stop, Bella. Tu ne devais pas savoir. Tu n'aurais jamais du savoir, jamais du me rencontrer.

-Les Vampires.

Tuer.

Dire.

Tuer.

Black.

Jacob Black.

Ne plus exister.

Etre un rêve, un mythe.

Des lois.

Des mots.

Vivre.

Tuer.

Sang.

Savoir.

Aimer.

Tout était interdit, Bella !

Tais-toi, Bella.

Ne parle plus, Bella.

Masque.

Me composer un masque.

Elle ne devait pas savoir !

Tu ne devais pas savoir !

Rien dire, jamais !

Il existe un pacte, Jacob Black.

Tuer.

Si facile à présent.

Sans me cacher, jamais.

Un pacte, Black.

-Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ?

Voix calme.

Articuler.

S'en croire capable.

Réussir.

Non, Bella.

Je suis mort.

-Non. C'est lui qui… a mentionné ta famille.

La pacte, Black ! Tu es mort avec moi, Black.

Mort.

Je serrai le volant entre mes doigts, mes doigts devenus blancs. Ne rien dire. Ne pas trahir, ne pas se trahir. Je ne pouvais plus vivre.

-Il estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes. Apparemment, il n'escomptait pas que je les prendrais au sérieux. C'est ma faute, en fait. Je l'ai amené à m'en parler, exprès.

-Pourquoi ?

Voix sèche. Dure. La mienne. Ma vraie voix.

-Lauren a fait une allusion à toi. Pour me provoquer. Et un indien plus âgé a rétorqué que ta famille ne mettait pas les pieds dans la réserve. Sa phrase paraissait être à double sens, alors j'ai réussi à isoler Jacob et à le manipuler.

Non, Bella. Tu ne peux pas être responsable. Il faut que je trouve un coupable à punir. Ce ne peut pas être toi, Bella ! Pas toi, non !

-Comment t'y es tu prise ?

Toujours ce ton froid, impersonnel.

-Je…

Elle paraissait gênée.

-Je l'ai dragué. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Ça a fonctionné au delà de mes espérances, d'ailleurs.

-J'auras voulu voir ça. Et tu oses m'accuser d'éblouir les gens… Pauvre Jacob Black !

Oui. Il ne méritait pas, plus de mourir.

Trop jeune.

Il n'en faisait pas partie, pas encore.

Il ne savait pas… Pas encore.

Bella savait, elle.

-Ensuite ?

-J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet.

-Et ça t'a convaincue ?

J'aurai voulu briser cette glace qui nous séparait, maintenant, cette glace de la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Elle devait choisir.

Choisir entre vérité et mensonge.

Choisir entre vivre et survivre.

-Non. Rien ne correspond. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé était stupide. Et après …

-Quoi ?

-J'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-_Pardon ? _

Pas d'importance ?

Pas d'importance, le fait que je sois en train de me battre pour sa survie, sa vie ?

Pas d'importance que je puisse à tout moment me perdre, la perdre, me laisser aller à mes désirs primitifs ?

Pas d'importance… Que je ne sois pas humain ?

-Non… Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance.

Ne dis pas ça, Bella !

Je souffre à cause de ce que je suis.

Tu souffres à cause de ce que je suis.

Tout le monde souffre, tout le monde a souffert un jour à cause de nous, parce que nous n'étions pas capable d'aimer, de vivre comme tout le monde.

Tout le monde nous hait, Bella.

Tout ceux, et ils ne sont pas nombreux, qui connaissent notre existence refusent tout contact avec nous.

Nous sommes des monstres, Bella.

Tuer est ce qui a le plus d'importance pour nous… Pour moi, aussi, Bella. Tuer. Simplement tuer… Te tuer, aussi, Bella.

Pas que pour moi.

Pour nous tous, oui.

-Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal ?

-Oui.

Ne rien dire.

Qui était-elle ?

Pouvait-elle être aussi indifférente ?

Pouvait-elle être aussi… différente ?

-Tu es en colère. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Oui. Oui, Bella.

La faute m'en revient.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire d'arrêter, de ne plus dire un mot, un seul.

-Non. Je préfère savoir ton opinion. Même si elle me met en rogne.

Tu n'as pas le droit de passer outre ainsi ma nature, Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger ainsi !

-Je me serais donc trompée une fois de plus ?

-Ce n'est pas ça !

Non, Bella. Non. Tu ne t'es pas trompée. C'est moi qui ai été berné. C'est tout.

-C'est ton attitude aussi… Désinvolte.

-J'ai raison ?

Une prière dans sa voix. Une tristesse, aussi.

Ma tristesse.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à la ressentir ainsi, non seulement aussi forte, mais aussi naturelle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle avait peur de moi. Je la révulsais, aussi.

-Parce que ça aurait de l'importance, hein.

-Pas vraiment.

Mon cœur.

Espoir.

Infime, mais Espoir.

L'espoir. Enfin.

-Mais je suis curieuse.

-Curieuse de quoi ?

Joie. Aussi.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Question facile.

En cent ans, j'avais eu le temps de connaître la réponse… Cette réponse qui ne changerait jamais. Jamais.

-Dix sept ans.

-Et… depuis combien de temps ?

Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Pas le droit.

Trop personnel.

-Un bon moment.

Un sourire, un sourire sur son visage. Si beau… Si doux, aussi.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Pas du tout.

-Ne ris pas, mais… Comment se fait-il que tu sortes en plein jour ?

Je ris. Hilarité retrouvée, hilarité soudaine. Si soudaine, d'ailleurs…

-C'est un mythe.

-Le soleil qui vous réduit en cendres ?

-Mythe.

-Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?

-Mythe… Je ne dors pas.

-Pas du tout.

Non. Il y a mieux à faire, Bella.

-Jamais.

Je voudrais, Bella. Ne pas être fatigué de la vie, ne pas être fatigué de vivre comme je le suis. Etre un homme. Un tout petit peu plus humain, mais humain quand même.

Je la regardai. Il restait une question, une seule.

La plus importante.

La plus belle.

La plus dure.

Aussi.

-Tu as oublié le plus important.

-Quoi ?

-Mon… Régime alimentaire ?

-Oh. Ça…

-Oui, ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ?

Elle tressaillit. Si j'avais su pleurer, une larme aurait roulé sur ma joue. Pour ne pas dire, ne pas savoir. Ne pas penser. Elle était innocente, elle.

-Jacob à dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

Jacob.

Il n'était plus Jacob Black.

Jalousie.

Sa terrible morsure.

Plus encore que Mike Newton.

Rien à voir avec la race, nos races.

Notre légendaire haine commune, notre… légende.

Lui. Seulement.

Et moi.

Et Bella.

Moi.

-Et qu'a dit Jacob ?

Prononcer son nom me faisait mal, mais je ne le montrai pas, me contentant de grimacer.

-Que… Vous ne chassiez plus les humains. Que ta famille n'était pas censée représenter un danger. Que vous vous nourrissiez exclusivement… D'animaux.

-Il a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ?

Dangereuse affirmation.

Inexacte.

Pitoyable.

-Pas exactement. Juste que vous n'étiez pas censés l'être. Même si les Quileute ne veulent pas de vous sur leur territoire… des fois que…

Oui. Bien joué, Jacob.

C'est ça.

Exactement.

-Alors il a raison ? Vous ne chassez plus les humains ?

-Les Quileute ont bonne mémoire.

Elles soupira.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ils ont raison de garder leurs distances. Nous restons une menace.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous faisons des efforts. D'ordinaire, nous sommes très doués pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi…

-C'est une erreur ?

Ne sois pas triste, Bella. Un jour, tu sauras.

Je sais, Bella.

Il faut apprendre à vivre ainsi, dans la peur et le doute, dans l'appréhension.

Devenir humain.

-Un erreur redoutable.

Mais tellement plaisante.

Le silence tomba entre nous. Pesant, trop pesant.

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas le briser. C'était au dessus de mes moyens.

-Dis m'en plus…

Un regard.

Si tendre…

Elle avait l'air sincère.

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux et pas les hommes.

Des larmes. Ses yeux humides.

Ne pleure pas, Bella.

Ne pleure plus.

Jamais.

-Je ne _veux _pas être un monstre.

Non.

Pas un monstre.

Pas humain, certes.

Mais pas un monstre.

-Pourtant, les animaux ne sont qu'un pis aller…

Oui, oui, Bella.

Je lui expliquai. Rapidement. Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

-C'est très difficile pour toi en ce moment ?

Difficile ?

Un mot bien faible, bien trop faible pour décrire ce que j'éprouve…

Je soupirai.

-Oui.

-Alors que tu n'as même pas faim…

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Avait-elle remarqué ça… Aussi ?

-Tes yeux.

-Très observatrice, hein…

Je ris. Distraitement.

-Tu étais parti chasser, ce week-end, avec Emmett ?

-Oui. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas faim.

-Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas y aller ?

Non…

Non, Bella.

Plus difficile encore à avouer que ma nature.

Non, Bella.

Je ne veux pas.

Je le dois.

Avouer…

Pour toi.

-Ca me rend anxieux d'être… loin de toi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, sans sourire. Comprendre. Aimer. Pouvait-elle ?

-Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai demandé de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou d'éviter de te faire écraser. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir… (elle frissonna) je suis surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Enfin… Presque indemnes.

Le sang sur sa paume coulait moins vite, avec plus de sécurité que d'habitude. Une blessure. Presque refermée, certes, mais une blessure.

-Comment ça ?

-tes mains.

-Je suis tombée.

-J'ai eu cette impression. Mais bon, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps où j'étais loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le système d'Emmett.

-Trois jours. Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ?

-Dimanche.

Elle détourna la tête.

-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ?

Sa voix était un murmure, doux mais triste. Un soupir, qui projetait son odeur vexée sur moi.

-Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te montrerais, un jour.

Promesse d'un autre jour, d'une autre rencontre.

Elle ne protesta pas.

Je crus même apercevoir un peu de rouge envahir ses joues, une fois de plus. Un rêve, sans doute. Rien de plus.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler.

Pardon ?

-Il n'y avait pas de raison. Je savais que tu allais bien.

Je l'avais vue. Je savais qu'elle était… non pas heureuse, mais vivante.

-Certes, mais moi j'ignorais où tu étais, et…

-Oui ?

Savoir.

Comprendre.

J'étais naïf, Bella, si naïf.

-Je n'ai pas aimé. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi, je uis anxieuse quand tu n'es pas là.

Respirer.

Ne pas oublier de respirer.

Anxieuse.

C'était déjà beau.

C'était … Tout ?

Anxieuse ?

Respirer.

L'aimer.

Peu importait.

Je me composai un maque dur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. La laisser hésiter. Pour elle. son propre bien.

-Ca ne va pas du tout…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, Bella ? Que je me rende malheureux est une chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de pareilles balivernes.

Que je voulais croire, que je voulais tant croire.

-C'est malsain, dangereux. Je pourrai te faire du mal, Bella. Il faut que tu en aies conscience.

De nouveau ce ton paternel, de nouveau ce ton que je voulais sur… Qui n'était pas moi et qui ne rendait pas justice à mes mots.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi. Je te le répète, je me moque de ce que tu es. Il est trop tard, de toute façon.

Non, Bella.

Non.

-Tais-toi !

Trop dur, peut-être.

Trop dur.

Beaucoup trop.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de renifler.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Pas de réponse. Mon ton était doux, pourtant. Je me tournai vers elle. ses yeux étaient clos, et elle se tenait délibérément le plus loin possible de moi.

-Tu pleures ?

-Absolument pas.

Cette voix…

Brisée.

Je ne voulais pas, plus l'entendre.

Je levai la main, pour la poser sur la sienne.

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je l'avais blessée.

Je reposai ma paume sur le volant.

-Je suis désolé.

Bien faible.

Désolé pour tout, Bella.

Etre ce que je suis…

Désolé, Bella. Véritablement.

-Dis moi…

-Oui ?

Réponse empressée, encore un peu hésitante, cependant. Vexée.

-Qu'avais-tu en tête, ce soir, juste avant que je n'arrive ? Tu n'avais pas l'air effrayée… Plutôt très concentrée.

-Je m'efforçais de me rappeler comment on liquide un agresseur. Les techniques d'autodéfense. Je m'apprêter à leur enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau.

-Tu voulais te battre ? Au lieu de t'enfuir ?

Aucun instinct de survie, Bella…

-Je me casse la figure dès que j'essaye de courir.

Pas faux.

-Tu n'as pas songé à appeler au secours ?

-J'allais le faire.

-Tu avais raison… te garder en vue est un vrai défi lancé au destin.

Mais un défi qui vaut le coup d'essayer.

Nous étions arrivés. Déjà. Elle allait bientôt partir, et me laisser seul dans ma voiture, seul avec son odeur.

-Je te vois demain ?

Je me tournai vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui. Bien sur, oui. Pas une journée de plus.

-Oui. J'ai un devoir à rendre.

Excuse minable.

-Je te garde une place à la cantine.

Elle me sourit.

Je coupai le contact, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

-Me _jures _tu d'être là demain ?

Elle désirait ma compagnie, comme un ami sans doute, mais elle la désirait, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

-Oui.

Elle se leva, les effluves de son parfum m'envahirent. Elle retira ma veste te me la tendit.

-Garde la, tu en auras besoin.

Qu'elle s'imprègne de toi, le plus longtemps possible…

Elle me la tendit, et je l'attrapai sans comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer ça à Charlie.

Je ris, et elle aussi.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Promets moi quelque chose à ton tour.

-Oui ?

-Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois toute seule.

-Pourquoi ?

Black. Jacob. Peut-être pas lui, mais les autres Quileute… Les loups.

-Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs. C'est tout.

Elle frissonna, mais acquiesça.

-D'accord.

-A demain.

Je soupirai. Seul…

-A demain.

Elle ouvrit la portière

-Bella ?

Je me penchai vers elle. elle tourna le visage, étonnée.

-Dors bien.

Les yeux un peu flous, elle sortit de la voiture en trébuchant. Je souris, avant de refermer la portière derrière elle. Je la regardai s'éloigner, aller jusqu'à la porte. Je démarrai alors, et m'éloignai, seul avec son odeur.

Bientôt.

Bientôt, je serais avec elle.

* * *

Eh voila, fini Le plus long chapitre depuis le début ;). J'atteins, non sans une certaine fierté, la catégorie de "+ de 100 000 mots", avec pour seul colocataire de cette catégorie Naikyy lol. C'est très gratifiant, d'être dans la plus haute catégorie de fanfictions. ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la grande, la seule, l'unique. Il en va de même pour la trame sur laquelle je me base. Je ne fais que broder autour de l'histoire originale. Les dialogues que l'ont pourraient éventuellement trouver et qui seraient présents dans des scènes du livre sont inspirés à la fois de la version originale de Stephenie Meyer et de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau. Je précise encore que je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Remerciements : Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, ou même les autres. Avec les reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait pas mal plus. Je dois dire que l'écrire aussi fut particulièrement agréable, en ces temps troublés qu'étaient mes révisions ;). Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me disent de continuer à écrire, je le fais sans hésiter ! Merci à tous, de toute façon.

Note : ça y est, je suis en vacances (enfin… jusqu'à ce que mes notes de bac arrivent…). J'espère pouvoir donc poster plus souvent qu'avant, mais je ne suis pas sure de le pouvoir, du moins dans les premiers temps, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Je pense que cette semaine va être particulièrement productive (la scène de la clairière sera sans doute pour dans une demi-douzaine de jours, pour ceux que ça intéresserait particulièrement), mais après, je vais devoir bosser deux semaines donc le rythme risque de régresser à nouveau. En ce qui concerne mon autre fic, j'ai commencé à la traduire, mais c'est assez dur de traduire ses propres écrits donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Merci, encore, à tous, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Je n'allais pas loin, cependant. Je dépassai son chemin, quittant sa maison de vue. De vue seulement. je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner plus. M'éloigner, ce serait accepter la réalité, la sentir, comprendre. Je ne voulais pas comprendre, pas encore. Je ne voulais pas réaliser ce que je venais de lui dire. Il ne servait à rien de me voiler la face. Si j'avais voulu qu'elle ne sache rien, jamais rien de ma vie, de ma race, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé parler, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire ses suppositions. Les illusions avaient volé entre nous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour le pire, surtout, me concernant.

Je serais seul, désormais. Personne, pas même Alice, pas même Carlisle, ne pouvait, ne pourrait comprendre mes actes, car il s'agissait bien de mes actes, à moi et à moi seul. Je lui avais sciemment révélé la vérité, en l'incitant à chercher par elle même. Je n'avais rien nié, non, je ne m'en étais pas senti le courage. Si l'un de nous était responsable de la situation présente, c'était bien moi, moi et pas elle.

Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner. M'éloigner aurait signifié me rapprocher de ma famille, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. J'imaginai leurs réactions. Non. Je ne les imaginais pas. Je les prévoyais. Je les connaissais.

Esmé, d'abord. Elle serait la première à remarquer que quelque chose avec changé, que quelque chose avait évolué dans ma relation avec Bella. Elle ne saurait pas, non, elle ne pourrait pas deviner immédiatement. Elle se morfondrait pendant quelques instants, en silence, tentant de comprendre pourquoi je gardai le silence, pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui confier ce qui s'était passé. Sans avoir l'intention de révéler quoi que ce soit, je lèverai les yeux, et je croiserai son regard. Je ne le croiserai pas, non, je l'intercepterai. Ses yeux resteraient accrochés aux miens pendant quelques instants, quelques secondes tout au plus, et elle baisserait la tête. Elle baisserait la tête parce qu'elle saura, qu'elle aura lu dans mes yeux que les murs étaient tombés, et que plus rien ne pouvait m'abriter, désormais, plus rien ne pourrait abriter Bella. Les apparences ne seraient plus là pour nous cacher. Nous protéger. Esmé baisserait la tête, car le monde qu'elle a connu, le fils qu'elle a connu, l'aura déçu. L'aura déçue, elle, sa mère. Elle baissera la tête, parce qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre à faire, rien d'autre que continuer à vivre, à vivre sans rien dire, mais gardant toujours au fond du cœur une tristesse, celle d'une mère blessée.

Carlisle ne serait pas là quand j'apparaîtrais. Il serait seul, seul dans son bureau, en train de penser à des choses plus importantes, des choses bien plus importantes que les comportements de ses propres enfants. Il penserait à des choses plus importantes, car il estimerait qu'il pourrait nous faire confiance, faire confiance à n'importe lequel de ses fils, et moi le premier. Il ne se soucierait pas de nos actions, parce qu'il croirait en nous, il croirait que nous serions responsables, tous autant que nous étions. Il croirait que rien ne serait plus important à nos yeux que notre sûreté, notre survie, même, et celle de notre famille. Il ne saurait pas, non, mais il faudrait que je le lui dise… que je le dise à quelqu'un. Et je pouvais pas me tromper en affirmant que serait certainement lui, Carlisle, le plus compréhensif… si compréhension il y avait. Quand je lui avouerais, enfin, la vérité, il me regarderait en soupirant, une énième fois, en me vrillant de son regard toujours ocre. Je ne saurais que dire, je ne saurais que faire, et j'attendrai, en vain, ses représailles. Il se contenterait de se montrer déçu, déçu de moi et de mon irresponsabilité. Déçu de m'avoir considéré comme son fils, peut-être.

La réaction la plus violente viendrait de Rosalie, sans aucun doute. Elle ne me laisserait pas m'expliquer. Elle saurait. Pas immédiatement, certes, mais elle était sans doute celle qui, après moi et Carlisle, connaissait le mieux Esmé, savait tout d'elle, toujours. Elle la fixerait pendant quelques instants pendant le temps où je serais parti affronter Carlisle, et sans que ma mère ait rien à dire, Rose saurait. Et elle me maudirait. Elle n'attendrait pas que je sois redescendu, elle savait que je ne le ferais pas. a peine aurais-je quitté le bureau de Carlisle qu'elle me suivrait, de son pas fluide, délicat, presque silencieux… Pas pour moi. Elle me suivrait sur quelques mètres, histoire d'être, enfin, hors de portée de bras de Carlisle. Je me retournerai, conscient de sa présence, et elle ne ferait que me lancer un regard noir avant que sa ténacité, sa pugnacité reprennent le dessus. Ses lèvres bougeraient, rapidement, trop rapidement pour que je puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Je m'écarterais sur la gauche, pressentant qu'elle allait partir vers la ce coté, mais elle ne se laisserait pas prendre, pas une fois de plus. Je heurterais le mur avec un bruit sourd, et elle ne ferait pas un geste pour m'aider, pour me relever tandis que des pas se feraient entendre dans l'escalier. Elle ne continuerait pas à me frapper, elle ne frapperait jamais quelqu'un à terre, y fut-il par sa propre volonté. Trop de souvenirs personnels. Elle se contenterait de me fixer, son éternel sourire froid sur les lèvres, et je ne la regarderais pas, honteux. Elle me laisserait, seul, quand les autres apparaîtraient.

Emmett soutiendrait Rosalie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, je n'avais pas à le faire. Il avait choisi sa voie, sa vie, et je n'avais pas à le faire douter, je n'avais pas à lui imposer un choix entre Rose et moi. Il me pardonnerait, certes, il me pardonnerait au bout d'un certain temps, mais il ne serait jamais réellement de mon coté. Il ne me défendrait pas. Il ne me respecterait pas plus, mais il serait impartial, oui, toujours. Il serait Emmett, tout simplement. Il saurait, lui, il saurait ce que signifiait le geste de résister, ce qui signifier ce geste que j'avais fait, cette main que j'avais tendu vers elle. Il saurait que je ne lui ouvrait pas de porte, pas de nouvelles portes, mais que je faisais par cela une promesse, que je me promettais de ne pas céder. Que je lui promettais de ne jamais l'attaquer. Que je renonçais, de manière à la fois physique et symbolique. Certes, j'aurais pu faire mieux que lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne savais pas. je ne savais jamais.

La réaction de Jasper, la réaction de mon frère était sans nul doute celle que j'appréhendais le plus. Peut-être saurait-il, peut-être aurait-il eu conscience de mes tourments, mais, dans ce cas, il serait trop délicat pour le dire. Il ne ferait rien, non. Il ne me regarderait pas, pas du tout, évitant à la fois mes yeux et mes émotions. M'évitant, moi. Je ne serais pas vexé, pas particulièrement vexé. J'avais l'habitude. Lui non plus n'avait pas un rôle facile au sein de la famille, lui non plus savait tout, trop, toujours, sans rien demander, jamais demander, quoi que ce soit. Il serait étonné. Dire à un humain… Quelque chose comme ça… quelque chose d'aussi profond, d'aussi personnel… Je ne savais pas, mais il ne savait pas, il ne saurait pas non plus comment réagir, à la fois face à moi et face à elle, face à nous. Il aurait respecté mon choix, comme toujours, si celui-ci, si la révélation de ma position, de mon secret, n'avait concerné que moi. Là, il ne pourrait pas. il subsisterait une colère en lui, une colère bien naturelle, lui qui luttait tant pour paraître humain… Voir ainsi ses efforts réduits à néant… Et ce par moi, moi en qui il avait confiance… Il serait déçu.

Ils seraient tous déçus, les uns comme les autres. Ils seraient déçus, et je ne saurais que faire. Je ne savais que faire.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, comme souvent. Trop souvent. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent de telles choses… Certes, je n'avais pas été forcé de révéler la vérité à Bella, certes, je nous avait tous impliqués, certes j'avais agi égoïstement. Certes, certes, oui. Mais j'avais agi pour mon bonheur, pour ce bonheur qu'ils voulaient tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, que je trouve un jour. Pas de cette manière, peut-être, mais peu importait.

Vraiment ? Peu importait ? Alors pourquoi étais-je là, maintenant, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, pourquoi étais-je là, assis dans ma voiture, et non pas auprès de ceux qui formaient ma famille ? Je n'eus su dire une raison, une quelconque raison qui fut valable. Je préférais être près de Bella.

Mon regard tomba sur le tableau de bord. Une fois de plus. Il était tard, maintenant, il était assez tard. Je n'eus pu dire combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi, seul, à penser à ma famille, mais plusieurs heures s'étaient forcément écoulées. Lentement, je sortis de ma voiture, et refermait la portière derrière moi.

Plus de lumières. Plus une seule. Plus de bruit, pas de bruit. Un silence, un silence si doux… Si beau. Mon silence. Je posai mes pieds sur le sol, souhaitant à chaque nouveau pas être plus silencieux encore. Etre si silencieux que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, jamais.

Je traversai quelques rues. Le noir n'était pas aussi intense partout. Quelques fenêtres, encore, projetaient leur ombre lumineuse sur le sol, éclairant mon chemin, ce chemin que cependant j'aurais pu trouver seul…Ce chemin que j'aurais pu trouver en moi, aussi.

Je me trouvais sous la fenêtre en quelques instants, quelques instants qui cependant avaient passé plus lentement que les quelques heures précédentes. La fenêtre. Sa fenêtre. Oui. Plutôt, oui, sa fenêtre.

Je respirai, je respirai lentement, longuement, longuement avant de me hisser jusqu'au rebord, à la seule force de mes bras.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Le battant n'était pas fermé, pas entièrement. Croire. croire qu'elle m'attendait, croire. Croire, qu'inconsciemment, elle savait que je venais, que j'allais venir, que je m'approchais d'elle aussi souvent qu'il m'était possible. Croire. un espoir est toujours plus beau qu'un doux. Toujours… Non. Il ne l'est que lorsque le doute est possible, que lorsque la frontière entre l'espoir et la déchirure n'est plus qu'une infime trace, un trait oscillant entre lumière et noirceur.

Je ne me glissai pas dans la chambre, pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. D'ici, je la voyais, je la voyais, seule dans ce lit, son lit, ses longs cheveux reposant sur le drap. Je ne voyais que cela, cela et les contours de son corps, son corps délicatement recouvert par la blancheur innocente du drap.

Je poussai le battant, quelques centimètres de plus à peine, et posai mes doigts sur les lambris sous la fenêtre, attendant le moment propice pour me glisser à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'un ronflement me parvint de la chambre d'à coté, je sautais sur l'occasion, et dans la chambre.

Je m'arrêtais de respirer, comme toutes les fois où j'étais entrée dans sa chambre. Je m'approchais du lit, et m'asseyais par terre, les yeux fixés sur son visage, toujours aussi calme, fixé comme à jamais dans cette perfection du sommeil. Une perfection que jamais plus je ne pourrai atteindre, et que je doutais avoir un jour seulement approché.

Alors que je la fixai, les yeux débordants d'admiration devant la sensibilité des battements de son cœur, les paroles d'une chanson me revinrent à l'esprit, des paroles que j'avais cru avoir oublié des années, des dizaines d'années auparavant.

Non pas que j'apprécia ceux qui les chantaient, bien que je n'eusse rien contre eux à part leur capacité à représenter les émotions que moi-même je me cachait.

Je la regardais. Et je me rappelais.

_I could stay awake _

_Just to hear your breathing _

Si… si simple. Si fluide. Si… naturelle. Des heures. Des heures entières à la contempler, à me rappeler son visage. Des heures, à l'écouter.

L'écouter respirer, si vite, si vite pour moi, si près de moi, aussi. Avais-je perdu l'habitude ? Perdu l'habitude d'entendre, de m'intéresser à un bruit aussi doux ?

L'écouter respirer, encore et toujours.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait, connaître ses émotions à son seul souffle à ses seuls pulsations… La plus douces des musiques à mes oreilles.

Sentir ce souffle, ce souffle sur ma peau alors que je m'approchais d'elle…

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

Oui. Elle était si… Si détendue. Jamais elle ne l'avait été autant, ou simplement à moitié autant, en ma présence.

Un sourire, un seul.

Toujours crispée, avec moi.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, prête à riposter à la moindre attaque…

Ce sourire…

Un seul.

Elle devait le garder, le garder, toujours, ne jamais serrer les lèvres, sous le coup de la tension, ne jamais oublier… Mais oublier, oublier toute la laideur autour, me concentrer sur ses lèvres, sur son sourire… Ce n'étais pas dur. Pas dur. Si seulement… Si seulement elle pouvait sourire autant, autant dans la vie que dans le sommeil…

Le voir, l'aimer. Lui. Le sien.

_While you're far away and dreaming _

Trop loin, aussi. Trop. Si loin de moi, quand elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Trop loin quand elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Trop loin. Elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Pas seulement quand elle rêvait, non. Toujours. Trop loin.

Se rapprocher. Ne plus y penser.

_I could spend my life _

Entière. Des millénaires. La voir.

La voir, et c'est tout.

Je ne demandais pas plus.

Je ne demanderais pas plus, jamais

_In this sweet surrender _

Et seulement… Seulement entre nous deux. Entre moi, et moi seul.

Quelle différence y avait-il avec le fait d'être ... Toi et moi ?

_I could stay lost in this moment _

Ne plus… Ne plus savoir où je suis, ne plus savoir où je vais.

Être proche de toi, être avec toi, Bella, peu m'importait…

Où.

Comment.

_For ever _

Ne ris pas, Bella. Ne ris pas.

Ce n'est pas absurde, Bella.

Ce n'est pas aussi…

C'est plus vrai, plus vrai encore, Bella.

Trop vrai, cette infini.

_Well, every moment spend with you is a moment I treasure _

Je souris. Je souriais, je souriais toujours, trop. Sourire pour garder en moi ce moment, sourire pour ne pas oublier. Sourire pour un moment.

Sourire pour une émotion.

Sourire pour une situation.

Sourire pour garder en moi, en nous, le vestige d'un moment… De ce moment.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_cause I'd miss you babe_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing _

'_cause even when I dream of you _

_the sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

J'avais peur, oui, trop peur. Trop peur d'elle.

Humaine.

Ephémère.

Humaine.

Trop humaine.

Trop éphémère.

Peur de la perdre, de la perdre, trop vite pour la voir s'épanouir. Peur de la perdre alors que je n'étais pas prêt.

Peur.

Trop peur.

_Lying close to you _

Rictus.

Espoir, aussi.

Comme si je pouvais.

Vouloir, pouvoir.

_Feeling your heart beating _

Je le reconnais, Bella. Je le reconnaîtrais entre tous. Si… si mien.

Il ne battait plus que pour moi, du moins était-ce ce que je voulais croire.

Tu ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeying_

Si humain, enfin.

Si jaloux.

D'eux.

De tous.

Newton.

Black.

L'un et l'autre, toujours aussi…

Des parts d'elle même.

Des parts de son humanité.

_And then I kiss your eyes _

_And think at we're together _

_I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever _

_Forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

'_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_I just wanna be with you _

_Right here and just like this _

_I just wanna heard you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time _

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

'_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

'_Cause I'd miss you babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

'_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Don't want to close my eyes _

_Don't want to falla asleep _

_Don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

Mais je ne peux pas dormir, moi, Bella.

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop aimé ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je voulais varier un peu, mais ne pas apporter trop d'évènements dès maintenant, bref, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez. Ce n'est **PAS **une song fic, ni même un song chapter, c'est juste Edward et sa mélancolie. Si ce chapitre ne vous plait pas, je peux l'enlever, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas trop sure de moi… La chanson est celle d'Aerosmith, I don't wanna miss a thing, composée par Steven Tyler.

Désolée aussi s'il y a des fautes dans la chanson, je l'ai retranscrite à partir de ce que j'entendais, il est possible que ce ne soient pas les paroles exactes.

Bref, je veux vraiment votre avis pour savoir si je garde ou si j'enlève le chapitre. Je ne suis pas trop sure de moi... Pas du tout même !

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui les commencent ;).


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight, j'ai nommé Stephenie Meyer. Les dialogues des scènes qui vont suivre sont inspirés des traductions de Luc Rigoureau et des miennes. Je précise encore que je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Remerciements : Tout le monde, pour changer… Hvala !! Merci si vous ne vous êtes pas découragés, désintéressés de cette histoire depuis le début, et à cause de ma -longue- absence.

Notes : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ni donné de nouvelles avant, mais j'ai eu deux semaines abominables, tant au niveau personnel que professionnel : / . Les journées de 13 heures, et non-payées (en bénévolat, hein, sinon c'est pas drôle), je commence à en avoir un peu assez :p. Donc voilà, je reviens rien que pour vous, fatiguée, en morceaux, mais avec toujours autant de volonté de finir cette fiction. Si ce n'est plus, d'ailleurs…

* * *

Je ne quittai pas sa chambre de la nuit, tant pour rester à ses cotés et veiller à sa sécurité, que pour ne pas avoir à me rapprocher de ceux dont je savais que l'attitude serait… implacable. Lorsque l'aube commença à se lever, je me retournai, et passai par la fenêtre, une fois de plus. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, jetant des regards en arrière, pour ne rien avoir à regretter, pas une odeur, pas une couleur.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, quelques minutes. Quand je me levai, ce fut par surprise. Aussi loin que j'étais, je pus percevoir l'escalier, le bois de l'escalier craquer. Doucement, mais sous le poids d'un homme.

Si je ne craignais pas la réaction de Charlie Swan, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de ce que je ressentirais si Bella ne souhaitait pas que… notre amitié fut dévoilée au grand jour.

Quand les premiers volets se soulevèrent, je m'enfonçai dans les bois, ces bois si sombres qui bordaient le jardin. De là, je pouvais encore entendre, les entendre. Dissimulé, je ne risquais plus de…

J'attendis une trentaine de minutes, dans le silence le plus complet. Mes yeux vagabondaient, pour ne pas se focaliser sur la maison où je savais que je ne pouvais aller. Je captai chaque bruit, chaque respiration, qu'elle fut animale ou humaine, qui passait à quelques mètres, quelques dizaines de mètres parfois, de moi.

Un moteur rugit aux alentours, et je me cachai plus profondément dans les bois. Réaction futile s'il en était. Personne, pas même le chef Swan s'éloignant dans sa voiture de patrouille, n'aurait pu me voir. Si je ne le voulais pas, personne ne le pouvait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à admettre que j'étais nerveux, oui, trop nerveux pour attendre le réveil et le départ de Bella à quelques mètres d'elle.

Dès que la voiture de son père se fut éloignée, je traversai une nouvelle fois le jardin en courant, posant mes pieds dans l'herbe humide que je ne sentais plus. Je ne pouvais pas partir, pas maintenant. Je me glissai dans ma voiture, quelques rues plus loin. Je la voyais. La maison. Pas elle, non, pas Bella.

J'attendis encore quelques dizaines de minutes, les yeux fixés sur le cadran de mon horloge. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait plus longue que la précédente.

Je mis le contact, presque silencieusement, et dégageai la voiture en quelques secondes. Mes pieds glissèrent sur les pédales, mes mains sur le volant, et j'arrivais devant chez elle. je coupai le moteur, pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende, pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Pour ne pas qu'elle sache. Je voulais qu'elle soit surprise, elle, pour une fois, que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai toujours ce rôle.

Mes pieds tapaient contre le sol, silencieusement, mais de plus en plus vite. Impatience. Bella ne sortait pas. Toujours pas.

Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit, et je jaillis en un instant de l'habitacle. Je me glissai sur le coté de la voiture, la regardant se battre quelques instants avec la serrure avant de se retourner vers l'allée. Le brouillard était épais, trop épais pour quelqu'un comme elle, et elle ne me vit pas avant que je bouge, que mes mouvements me trahissent.

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage tandis que le sien se voilait, sous le coup de la surprise. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sur le coup de la stupeur. Mes lèvres se tendirent encore plus alors qu'elle restait figée, incapable de faire un pas de plus dans ma direction.

Ses joues se colorèrent, une fois de plus, tandis que je m'approchais, sentant son souffle dans mon dos. Mes mains tremblèrent quelques secondes, mais trop vite pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Trop vite aussi, je posai mes doigts sur la portière et l'ouvris.

-Je t'emmène ?

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, mon visage se ferma. Mon sourire s'évanouit alors que ses traits à elle s'affaissaient également. Et si elle ne voulait pas ? Et si… si elle avait trop peur, après une nuit de réflexion ? Si elle comprenait, maintenant, l'enjeu de nos vies, de sa vie et de mon existence ?

Elle me jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants, et j'aurais alors tout donné pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, savoir pourquoi ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en m'observant. Je ne transpirai pas, et pourtant j'aurais juré sentir mes mains devenir moites.

Lorsque ses lèvres se tendirent en un nouveau sourire, je fermai les yeux. Elle s'approcha, d'un pas calme. Trop calme. Elle ne pouvait pas… Se rendait-elle compte du décalage entre nous deux ? Du décalage entre son attitude, si sobre, et la mienne, si… J'étais trop énervé, trop impatient.

Son souffle s'approcha de moi en même temps que son corps, et c'est en me mesurant que je respirai alors. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir peur, ce en quoi je ne pouvais la comprendre. Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle était à quelques centimètres de moi, son sac sur une épaule.

-Oui, merci.

Je souris à mon tour et la laissai s'installer, après que je claquai la portière sur elle et rejoignait mon coté de la voiture. Mon pas n'avait plus rien d'humain, tant je voulais être avec elle, et simplement lui parler. La veille, toutes les barrières étaient tombées, et je ne voulais pas qu'un quelconque obstacle, fut-il le temps, les redresse.

Je m'assis à ses cotés, obnubilé par sa présence. Je me forçai, difficilement, à enclencher une vitesse, et partis. Il m'était plus facile de la voir, de lui parler, quand j'étais concentré sur quelque chose, ici ma conduite. Sans la regarder, je lui désignai du doigt la veste qu'elle m'avait emprunté la veille, et qui était restée sur l'appui-tête aussi longtemps. Je me raclai la gorge, discrètement, alors qu'elle soupirait, silencieusement.

-Je t'ai apporté la veste. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Excuse minable, une fois de plus. Me trouver des raisons, des motivations, était bien plus dur que ce que j'aurais jamais pensé. Je souris, fier de mon humanité en ces moments.

Un grognement sur ma gauche me fit tourner les yeux. Bella fixait le pare-brise, les sourcils froncés, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je ne suis pas si fragile.

Sa main se tendit, et elle s'empara du vêtement, vivement. Mon sourire s'élargit. Si je n'avais pas été aussi calme, aussi persuadé que rien de personnel, rien de particulier ne pouvait naître entre nous… J'aurais juré la voir enfouir son nez dans le col de la veste, inspirant avec un peu plus de force que d'habitude. Une telle idée fit battre mon cœur de glace, trop vite. Je secouai la tête, mes pensées se bousculant pour trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire.

Ses paroles ne me frappèrent pas immédiatement, et quand, enfin, je les compris, je fronçai les sourcils. Je murmurai, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

-Tu le penses ?

Pas un regard, pas un mot. Je ne pouvais savoir si elle avait entendu ma réflexion… Si elle en avait été vexée… Si elle n'en avait rien su et qu'elle continuait à humer l'odeur de ma veste,… Mon odeur, en silence.

Je ne lui adressai pas un mot, pas un regard non plus. Je voulais la laisser commencer, la laisser… La laisser dire ce qu'elle pensait, enfin, de ce que je lui avait révélé hier…

Et pourtant, elle semblait si calme, comme si elle attendait, elle, que je prenne, moi, la parole. Je tournai ma tête vers elle, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si elle était perdue, si elle était mal… J'étais cent fois pire !

Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant, mes pieds n'accrochaient plus aux pédales, dérapant sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. Mon souffle était vif, bien que je m'efforce par tous les moyens de le calmer. J'étais crispé, trop crispé.

-Alors…

Non. Non. J'avais parlé. Il fallait quelque chose à dore, quelque chose d'intelligent à dire… Quelque chose, quoi que ce soit…

-Pas de questions, aujourd'hui ?

Répit.

Un bref répit. A elle de répondre, à elle de trouver, à son tour, quelque chose à me soumettre… J'avais conscience de ne pas avoir fait avancer la conversation…

Si facile.

Il était si facile, sous les apparences, de laisser parler, de laisser s'inquiéter les autres. Trop facile.

-Mes questions te dérangent.

Affirmation.

Réponds, Edward !

Quelque chose.

La vérité.

-Pas autant que tes réactions.

Tu aurais pu être plus… Moins… Agressif, Edward.

Non, Bella. Pas ce regard choqué, pas cet air…

Dépité.

-Je réagis mal ?

-Non !

Calme toi, Edward !

-Non, c'est la le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue… Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment.

-Je ne te cache jamais rien.

Tes pensées, si.

Je voudrais m'y plonger, y vivre. Savoir, tout savoir de toi. De ta vie.

De tes sentiments.

-Il t'arrive d'éluder.

-Pas tant que ça.

Mauvaise foi, Bella !

Mauvaise réponse, aussi !

Je souris.

-Assez pour me rendre dingue.

-Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas.

Hum.

Elle n'était pas la première à me dire ça… Mais la première à pouvoir mettre ses pensées à l'abri, réellement.

Nous étions arrivés.

Déjà.

-Où sont tes frères et sœurs ?

Bonne question. Je pouvais sentir leurs esprits, non loin des nôtres. Je tournai la tête vers la droite, avant de revenir à Bella.

Non.

Oh, non.

C'était pire que ce que je pensais.

-Ils ont pris la voiture de Rosalie.

Je me garai à coté d'elle, et je vis soudain les yeux de Bella s'écarquiller.

Aucun d'eux n'était là. Préférable.

-Un peu ostentatoire, non ?

J'hésitai entre la colère et le rire.

Colère, de voir Rose si peu préoccupée par notre anonymat.

Rire, de voir l'expression de Bella, si hallucinée.

J'étais plus responsable que Rose, je ne pouvais pas… presque pas lui en vouloir. Autant choisir le rire.

-Un peu ostentatoire, non ?

-C'est à se demander pourquoi elle se balade avec toi…

Oui, d'ailleurs, si je pouvais l'éviter le plus possible, aujourd'hui…

-Parce qu'il en met plein la vue, et… Nous nous _efforçons _ de nous fondre dans la masse.

-C'est raté.

Son rire…

Je sortis de l'habitacle, à contrecœur, et elle fit de même. Nous nous écartâmes de la voiture, avant de nous diriger vers le lycée.

Sa voix me suffisait, comme seule compagnie.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, alors que les miens restaient fixés sur ses traits. Je suivis son regard, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Je me retins. Ne pas céder à mes instincts, non. Ne pas céder. Ne pas grogner, ne pas montrer mon dépit… Comme je l'aurais montré si j'avais été entouré de mes pairs. Rester avec Bella, proche d'elle. Tout proche. Si proche.

-Salut Jess ! Merci d'y avoir songé !

Respirer.

Espérer, mais pas trop.

Son ton.

Enthousiaste sans l'être vraiment, joie feinte. Oh, Bella.

Respirer.

Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vouloir être dérangé.

La main de Bella se tendit, pour la première fois, s'échappant des manches de ma veste. Elle attrapa son vêtement, sans faire un geste pour retirer le mien. Je la regardai faire en souriant, souriant de chacun de ses gestes. Protecteur. Je levai la tête, sentant posé sur moi le regard de Jessica.

-Bonjour Jessica.

Elle hocha la tête, et je reportais mon attention sur Bella. Elle souriait toujours, un peu crispée cependant.

Pas le beau sourire qu'elle m'offrait parfois, non.

Pas ce sourire franc qui révélait ses dents quand elle riait. Rien.

Un sourire sans joie, un sourire tel que moi, je donnai aux gens.

Un sourire qui ne m'était pas adressé.

-Euh… salut. Je te vois en maths.

La voix de Jessica ne me fis pas lever la tête. Je regardai Bella, et Bella regardait droit devant elle. Pas en fuyant mon regard, non, rien de cela. Pas en m'évitant, moi. Trop concentrée, trop concentrée sur quelque chose… Que je ne pouvais que trop bien deviner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Bella se retourna, et je me reculai précipitamment. Mon visage s'était posé à quelques centimètres de son épaule, figé… trop brusque.

-Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas dans mes pensées !

-Bien sur que non ! Mais je décrypte celles de Jessica…. Je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de te lâcher.

A son tour, elle s'écarta, frissonnant un peu. Que ce soit à cause du froid ou de son amie, je m'approchais d'elle, prêt à passer un bras dans son dos… Prêt… Non. Pas prêt. Pas encore.

Elle se débarrassa de ma veste, la jetant sur son épaule le temps d'enfiler la sienne. Les claquements de ses dents au moment où elle intervertit les deux blousons me fit frissonner à mon tour.

La protéger.

De tout.

Du froid.

Je ne pouvais pas, non. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Je ne pourrai jamais rien y faire.

Je n'étais pas humain. J'étais moins.

-Alors ? Que vas-tu lui dire ?

Parler est moins dur que penser.

Elle fronça les sourcils et me tendit ma veste. Je la pris, délicatement, et la posai sur mon bras. Son odeur…

Son odeur et la mienne, mêlées en une seule.

Une seule qui me fit frissonner à mon tour. J'enfilai la veste.

Non.

Trop. Trop forte.

Sa présence, autour de moi, partout, sur ma peau.

Sur mes os… Sur mes sens, tous, sans exception.

Son odeur, si tentante, si humaine… Si florale… Si vivante. La chaleur de son corps, à travers un fin bout de tissu, la chaleur de son cœur…

Mon odeur, si familière, si étrangère cependant… Si dure… la froideur de mes membres, le gel de mes muscles que même elle n'avait pas réussi à réchauffer.

Il ne fallait pas les mêler.

C'était… autre chose. Contre nature. Je ne devais pas m'interposer, non.

-Donne moi un coup de main. Que veut-elle savoir ?

Mais j'en avais les moyens…

Je me penchai de nouveau sur la conversation, les yeux un peu brumeux, encore. Je souris, je souris à mon tour tandis qu'elle me fixait avec une animosité feinte.

-Ce ne serait pas du jeu.

Mes pieds se soulevèrent du sol, et je m'éloignai en direction de son premier cours. Aussi étrange que cela puit lui paraître, étant donné que je connaissais depuis longtemps ses horaires, ses matières. Elle m'emboîta le pas, et je ralentis pour qu'elle reste à ma hauteur… Que je reste à la sienne, plutôt.

-Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est juste ?

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait.

Je savais aussi quelle réponse je voulais entendre. Je savais aussi que celle-ci ne serait pas, sûrement pas, celle que donnerait Bella.

Avoir confiance. Croire en la réciprocité. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Jouer la prudence. Pour commencer.

-Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi.

La deuxième partie de ma réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure, un murmure à peine audible. Audible seulement à quelques millimètres de ma bouche… Audible pour Bella.

Elle s'arrêta. Me fixa. Je détournai les yeux, une fois.

Deux fois.

Je la fixai.

-Zut ! Comment pourrais-je qualifier notre relation ?

Calme toi, Edward !

Respire.

Lentement.

Aie confiance.

En elle. En toi.

Dis lui, Edward. Dis-lui. Dis ce que tu penses, toi. Ne lui cache rien. Cacher, c'est douter. Cacher, c'est s'entêter, Edward. c'est refuser l'évidence. La refuser, elle.

Respire, Edward. Sois calme. Elle l'est, elle.

Je tendis la main, lentement. Pas pour me donner une contenance, non. Pas pour avoir quelque chose à montrer à ceux qui passaient, les yeux fixés sur nos deux corps, si proches. Pour moi. Et pour elle. pour remettre en place ses cheveux, parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que je voulais être proche d'elle, en temps qu'homme. J'effleurai sa peau au passage, et tremblai. Plus encore.

Touchai ses cheveux.

Respire, Edward. respire.

-Voyons…

J'essayai de me donner un peu de temps, encore quelques secondes qui me permettraient de construire une réponse. A peine quelques secondes qui me permettraient de trouver les mots à poser sur les siens.

Elle me fixait toujours, calme, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer plus fort, plus vite. Je retirai ma main de ses cheveux et posai mes yeux dans les siens, m'empêchant de fixer mon attention sur les gens qui passaient autour.

-J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à la première question… Si ça ne te dérange pas. Ce sera plus facile que tout autre explication.

Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées, serrées. Je la regardais, et elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Quand elle releva le visage, je crus la voir sourire.

-Ca ne me dérange pas du tout.

Je lui souris en retour. Un simple sourire, qui pourtant signifiait plus pour moi que pour elle. Ce sourire que je lui offrais, en récompense de son acceptation. Je n'avais jamais douté de mes sentiments pour elle, et je m'étais maintenant mis à espérer que les siens ne diffèrent pas totalement. Si je voulais une réponse, je l'avais maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Une partie de moi, bien que j'ignore son importance, la croyait sous l'emprise des mêmes sentiments que moi.

Je souris, et pris à nouveau la parole, beaucoup plus sur, beaucoup moins hésitant. Plus proche d'elle, si c'était possible.

-Quand à la deuxième… Et bien, je tâcherai d'écouter pour en connaître la teneur…

Mon sourire ne s'estompa pas, bien que les traits de son visage s'affaissent. Ses yeux devinrent graves, un peu tristes, et je me détournai d'elle, pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa déception. Je savais que si je voulais savoir, tout savoir sur elle, il me faudrait m'intéresser aux autres à ceux qui l'entouraient. Pour une fois.

Tant que l'exécrable Newton n'en ferait pas partie, je pourrais tout supporter.

* * *

Désolée si certains trouvent ce chapitre trop court, moi je le trouve bien pour une reprise . Non pas que je manque de motivation pour écrire plus, mais je voulais garder le « croustillant » pour le chapitre suivant, qui est sans doute un de mes préférés dans le livre de Stephenie Meyer . La suite après-demain, je pense, je suis enfin libérée de mes occupations journalières …


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages ainsi que la trame sur laquelle cette histoire est basée appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que broder autour de son œuvre. Mon portefeuille est désespérément vide, malgré cette fiction. ;p

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui ont recommencé à lire cette histoire, ceux qui l'ont continué aussi, je sais que c'est un peu fatigant à la longue, et puis que mes absences n'arrangent rien. Bref, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent. Et puis… Tout le monde dit merci au correcteur, hein, parce qu'il ne manque pas de boulot (il a eu deux semaines calmes, maisça y est, je recommence à l'inonder de mails ;) )

Note de l'Auteur : Je suis un peu fatiguée de faire des scènes qui reprennent les chapitres de Stephenie Meyer, bien que je sache que c'est obligatoire. C'est assez lassant, je dois dire, de n'avoir qu'à interpréter les dialogues et de les mettre en forme d'une autre manière. Enfin, bref, je vais essayer de prendre quelques libertés supplémentaires. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire à tout le monde, mais bon… C'est moi qui commande (enfin, qui écrit… bref).

* * *

Je souriais en lui tournant le dos, imaginant sans peine son air outré. Je la savais plantée là, au milieu de la cour, les bras ballants, coupée dans son élan par mon attitude. Certes, je n'avais pas été très… amical. Enfin, si, mais… Disons que j'aurais pu être un peu plus encourageant. Mais il était tellement bon d'être naturel, heureux et insouciant avec elle. Elle l'apprendrait, elle m'apprendrait en même temps que je me livrerai. Si elle avait les clés de la situation, par ses sentiments, j'étais toujours le maître de mes secrets. Et, mieux qu'elle, je pourrais les garder.

Mes pas me guidaient d'eux mêmes vers le salle de cours, et je ne me souciai pas de savoir qui déambulait à mes côtés, qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds. J'aurais peut-être du. Ne regardant pas où je posai mes pieds, je m'arrêtai soudainement, en face de quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête, rassemblant mes pensées. Déglutissant.

Je n'avais pas envisagé une rencontre si tôt. Si tôt, et pourtant si lointaine. Elle aurait pu venir bien avant, elle aurait pu m'arrêter alors que je parlais avec Bella. Elle aurait pu faire tant de choses pour tout briser, briser ces instants. Mais elle avait préféré me briser moi, seul.

Enfin, seul. Façon de parler. Les pas des élèves résonnaient dans les couloirs, toujours plus lourds et plus fatigués. Je n'étais pas seul, non. Les regards de tous se tournaient vers moi, vers nous, cherchant à comprendre, à démêler la situation. Je serrai les lèvres. En public. Elle ne ferait rien en public, rien qui risquerait de nous faire du tort, à tous. Mais je n'en étais pas moins parti pour un mauvais moment à passer.

-Edward, que dirais-tu de ne pas aller en cours, ce matin. Du moins, à ton premier cours ?

Je secouai la tête. Cela se présentait, mal, plus mal que ce que j'avais pensé. Je baissai les yeux.

-Euh…

Il ne servait à rien de mentir. Il ne servait à rien non plus de dire la vérité. Elle savait. Elle saurait. Elle parvenait toujours à ses fins. Je compris alors pourquoi tout le monde, tous les humains que nous côtoyions avaient si peur de nous, si peur d'elle.

Une omniscience dérangeante. Ne pas pouvoir penser, ne pas pouvoir espérer, ne pas pouvoir se cacher. Ne pas pouvoir nous échapper. Inconsciemment. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait de ce que nous étions, de qui nous étions. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais deviner à quel point leurs pensées, leurs doutes et leurs peines étaient menacés. Aucun. Sauf si la vérité leur était livrée par un de nous.

Ses yeux étaient dorés, plus clairs que jamais. Une étrange lueur, une brillance inconnue les animaient, alors que son bras prenait le mien, doucement, et me tirait vers la sortie. Il ne servait à rien de protester, il ne servait à rien de se débattre.

Elle n'était pas fantomatique, non, elle ne l'était plus depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Prenant plus de consistance que d'habitude, rendant sa petite taille plus imposante que la mienne. Elle était heureuse, et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Je la suivis sans résistance, me contentant de lancer des regards noirs à ceux qui nous observaient en souriant, en grimaçant. Elle ne m'entraîna pas loin, se contentant d'une table dans un endroit reculé de la cour. Elle s'assit sur la table, et je pris place à sa gauche, sur le banc. Quelques instants durant, elle ne parla pas, me fixant de ses yeux clairs. Elle me bloquait l'accès à ses pensées, et je dus attendre que plus un bruit ne passe dans la cour, que plus un élève n'arrive en courant pour qu'elle prenne la parole.

Sa voix était froide, un peu trop froide par rapport à d'habitude. Non plus chantante, non plus riante. Seulement dépitée, un peu triste aussi, un peu déçue. Une voix que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre, ne jamais connaître. Ce n'était pas sa voix.

-Je n'ai rien dit, Edward.

Toujours ces intonations, cependant, ces intonations un peu vibrantes, un peu ardentes. Je relevai la tête, comprenant le choix qu'elle avait du faire, les doutes qu'elle avait du combattre.

-Merci.

Je ne faisais que chuchoter, par respect pour elle, et ses yeux encore un peu froids. Elle secoua la tête, et j'appuyai mon dos contre la table. Elle lança ses jambes en avant, telle une enfant mal à l'aise.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Je la regardai, surpris.

-Je ne le suis toujours pas non plus.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

-On ne peut pas garder des secrets à tout jamais.

-Ce n'était pas ton secret, Edward.

-En partie. Il m'appartenait autant qu'à toi. Autant qu'à vous tous. Certes, je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de le lui offrir comme ça. Je n'avais pas le droit, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Tu sais très bien qu'à présent, il est trop tard.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Edward !

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Alice se leva brusquement, et se mit sur ses pieds, en face de moi. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat si étrange, pour laisser place à un ocre fumant, brûlant.

-Te prévenir ? Mes visions ne sont pas faites pour toi, Edward. elles n'obéissent pas à tes ordres. Elle n'obéissent pas même aux miens. Elles n'obéissent pas, un pont c'est tout. Je n'ai rien vu, Edward, je n'ai rien vu avant que tu sois à Port Angeles. A ce moment là, il était trop tard pour te prévenir, il était trop tard pour t'arrêter. Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Edward ? Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Ma vision a changé. Elle a énormément changé, entre la première que j'ai eu et le résultat que j'ai entre-aperçu quelques heures plus tard. Dans la première version, Edward, tu ne faisais rien. Tu la raccompagnais vers ses amis, tu la leur laissais, sous les instances de Jessica. Angela Weber ne disait rien, et Bella n'était pas prête à passer une soirée en ta compagnie.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, quelques secondes où je me remémorait la scène de la veille. Les deux filles sur le parking. Attendant Bella, inquiètes. Avais-je fait un geste de trop ? Avais-je changé quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait pu faire déraper la situation ? Avais-je fait un pas de trop, dans sa direction ? J'avais vu Angela hésiter quelques secondes, hésiter entre laisser Bella entre mes mains et s'occuper d'elle, seule. Elle avait ouvert la bouche par deux fois, avant de se décider à dire quelque chose. Quand à Jessica, elle n'avait pas paru comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle aurait pu, oui, elle aurait très bien pu plaider en faveur de leur soirée entre filles, et exclusivement entre filles.

Alice recommençait déjà, et je me concentrai sur ses paroles, pour n'en rien manquer. Mon souffle était plus vif, moins réfléchi, tentant de trouver dans ses mots une destinée, une action que je n'aurais pu contrer. Quelque chose, pas même une phrase, qui me disculperait, qui me rendrait témoin, et non plus instigateur de la scène de la veille.

-Dans la seconde version, tu lui avouai déjà la vérité, mais sans qu'elle t'y pousse. Tu la regardais, longuement, alors qu'elle refusait de manger, et tu cédais. Tu ne t'occupais plus de nous, plus d'aucun de nous plus de notre vie. Rien ne t'importait, sauf qu'elle sache, que les barrières tombent entre vous. Elle le prenait bien, étonnamment. Mais… pas toi. Tu refusais qu'elle ne te voie pas comme un monstre. Je suis désolée, Edward, désolée de t'imposer cela. Mais tu cédai à tes instincts. Tu comprenais que tu ne pourrais pas la rallier à ton point de vue. Je sais comme tu es obstiné, Edward, mais ce n'était plus toi. Tu ne te connaissais plus. Tu agissais en fonction de tes pulsions, Edward. Elle est morte, dans cette version des faits.

Je fixai Alice avec des yeux ronds. Comment avait-elle pu penser que ce soit vrai ? Comment avait-elle pu penser que je ne ferais pas tout pour sauver Bella, pour l'empêcher de devenir à son tour une proie ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que j'abandonnerai tous mes rêves ? Que je cèderai ainsi à la bestialité ? La réponse était simple, bien que je refuse de l'admettre. Une part de moi ne rêvait que de cela, que de sa mort et de mon triomphe, de mon triomphe sur son sang. Mais déjà ma sœur reprenait, et je tournai de nouveau ma tête vers elle.

-A priori, cela ne pouvait pas se passer de cette manière. Je t'avais observé, je t'avais vu te lier de plus en plus à elle, peut-être pas de manière durable, mais de manière presque… saine en tout cas. Je t'avais vu hésiter, mais toujours battre tes instincts, ces instincts que nous possédons tous. Alors, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier, Edward. Je ne sais que ce que j'ai vu. J'ai vu vos adieux, ce matin, sous l'auvent de la cantine. J'ai su avant toi ce que tu lui dirais. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as révélé, hier. Ce matin… Très révélateur, frangin. Je sais que tu lui as dit la vérité, sur nous et sur toi. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière, mais je peux imaginer qu'elle te l'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas exactement.

Je gardai le silence quelques instants, pas soucieux de raconter ce moment, cet instant qui nous avait appartenu.

-Tu… peux développer, frangin ?

-Elle avait deviné.

-Pardon ?

Les yeux d'Alice s'étaient écarquillés.

-Elle savait. Je n'ai fait que lui confirmer ce qu'elle avait deviné.

-Seule ?

Je secouai la tête, alors qu'un nouveau pincement au cœur m'empêchait de réfléchir normalement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prononcer son nom, un grognement jaillit de ma poitrine, m'empêchant de parler. Un grognement bestial, non pas du à la rivalité de nos espèces, mais notre rivalité, à nous. Notre rivalité concernant Bella. Une rivalité dont elle n'avait sans doute pas conscience, car elle n'était pas encore affiché. La rivalité entre Jacob Black et moi.

-Elle a été mise sur la voie par un jeune Quileute.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'étais pas là… Il y a une soixantaine d'années, Carlisle et moi étions dans la région, accompagnés d'Esmé, Rose et Emmett. Nous nous étions installés à Forks, en toute bonne volonté. Il régnait une odeur étrange dans les bois alentour. Une odeur que nous ne connaissions pas. Nous avons bientôt rencontré ceux qui la produisaient. Les loups-garous. Les Quileutes. Une partie de la réserve des Indiens, une partie des mâles d'une même très ancienne lignée était capable de se transformer en loup, et de vivre sous cette forme. Ils nous ont attaqués. Nous avions toujours été antagonistes, lycanthropes et vampires. Carlisle est parvenu à trouver un accord avec le chef de la meute, Ephraïm Black…

Je me tus. Je venais de comprendre. Je venais de trouver. Ephraïm Black. Jacob Black. Une similitude de noms qui ne m'avait pas frappé avant. Jacob Black. Nouveau grondement dans ma poitrine. Il était son descendant. Il savait ! Il devait savoir ! Il en était un, comme les autres. Il avait menti à Bella en disant qu'il ne croyait pas à ces vieux mythes. Il avait compris, et il lui avait révélé la vérité, sciemment. Il avait cherché à l'éloigner de moi. Il avait rompu le traité. Délibérément.

-Edward ?

Mes yeux dérivèrent quelques instants sur Alice, avant de se fixer une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Perdus. Tout autant que moi.

-Edward !

-C'est son descendant.

-Edward ? Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais… Nous ne venions pas, jamais, sur leurs terres, et ils nous laissaient habiter la région. Cela valait mieux qu'un conflit sur des générations, un conflit qui ne nous laisserait jamais de repos. Un conflit qui serait encore d'actualité. Nous avons accepté le traité. Ni nous ni eux ne devaient jamais attaquer un membre du camp adverse… Ni révéler son existence à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des deux races.

-Et il lui a dit ?

-Exactement.

-Que se passe-t-il si l'une des clauses du traité est rompue ?

-La guerre, je pense. Si nous ne trouvons pas un nouveau terrain d'entente… Si nous choisissons de relever l'erreur de Black.

-Ephraïm ?

-Jacob. Son descendant, sans doute. C'est lui qui a révélé à Bella notre existence. Il lui a dit que ce n'était que de vieilles légendes, auxquelles personne ne croyait. Bella les a crues. Il a donc révélé notre secret.

-Pourquoi ne les ais-je jamais vus ?

-Pardon ?

-Les loups-garous. Je ne les ai jamais vu.

-Sans doute que les clauses du traité t'en… empêchent.

-Sans doute, oui. Sans doute.

La voix d'Alice s'était faite douce, plus douce qu'avant, presque maternelle. Ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de la même tristesse, un peu mieux contrôlée cependant.

-Mais cela ne règle pas notre problème, Edward. elle sait.

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne m'en veux pas ?

-Bien sur que non, mais…

-Je sais très bien que Rose va me … haïr. Plus encore. Je sais très bien quelles seront les réactions des autres. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider.

-J'essayais juste de te comprendre.

-Je… Merci.

Alice sourit en se rasseyant en face de moi tandis que retentissait la première sonnerie de la matinée. Je soupirai et me levai. Une main m'en empêcha.

-Quoi ?

-Tu comptes partir sans me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

-Eh bien…

-Hors de question ! Je veux tous les détails !

Je grimaçai, hésitant encore. Je ne voulais pas donner cette satisfaction, à qui que ce soit, mais surtout pas à ma sœur. Garder cette scène, la garder pour moi, pour toujours. Notre scène.

Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit encore, alors qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux redevenus étonnamment doux.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit…

Je me rassis, un peu dépité, et attendit quelques instants avant de lui raconter ma soirée. Je n'étais pas en position de négocier, non, loin de là. Ni pour moi, ni pour Bella. Nos vies valaient plus qu'une soirée passée ensemble.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure parmi les silences qui nous entouraient. Les mots s'enchaînaient dans mes phrases, sans pour autant parvenir à recréer la magie de ce moment que nous avions partagé… Une magie que j'étais sans doute le seul à ressentir. Alice m'écoutait, silencieusement, presque religieusement. A chaque réponse de Bella, chaque expression de son visage que j'avais saisie que je rapportais, je me sentais rougir… S'il m'était possible de rougir. Je passai sous silence certains détails trop « personnels » pour que ma sœur puisse les comprendre, les apprécier. Je les passai sous silence pour avoir, toujours, en quelque sorte, le secret de cette soirée enfoui en moi. Enfoui en moi, là où rien n'avait vécu depuis des dizaines d'années.

Mais je ne pouvais pas retranscrire, pas même à Alice, mes sentiments.

J'avais peur. Trop peur. Chaque moment conté perdait de son intensité.

J'appréhendais. Trop pour être à l'aise dans mon récit.

Peur.

Peur que Bella ne parle pas.

Chaque minute qui passait nous rapprochait de son cours de maths. Chaque minute qui passait nous rapprochait de… La vérité ? Je ne pouvais espérer qu'elle la dise, qu'elle la confie à Jessica. Je ne pouvais espérer que ses sentiments se refléteraient dans une simple conversation, avec qui que ce soit.

J'avais peur.

Peur de ne pas être là, aussi, de ne pas être à même d'entendre les pensées de Jessica au moment où Bella se livrerait. Peur de ce que j'avais moi-même déclenché. Plus peur de moi que d'elle.

Mes moments de silence étaient consacrés à épier Jessica, épier son esprit pour être prêt au moment où Bella s'installerait à ses cotés. Chaque pensée qui m'arrivait faisait battre mon cœur, plus fort à chaque fois. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine. Rien. J'avais beau ressentir, rien ne se passait. Je ne serais plus jamais humain. Un rêve.

Alice m'observait en silence quand je décrochais de mon récit, sans doute occupée à essayer de deviner ce qui m'éloignait de mon sujet. Elle y arrivait, oui, sans doute.

J'achevai mon histoire, cependant, en passant sur l'épisode de la nuit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit dupe, non. Après tout, elle était ma sœur. Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête, ni favorable ni réprobateur. Elle se leva rapidement alors que la seconde cloche de la matinée sonnait, dans un timing parfait. Son sourire me fit craindre le pire, mais elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en haussant les sourcils.

-Hum. Un petit Edward romantique… Bon, je donnerais tout pour assister la scène qui va suivre, mais… J'ai cours, frangin ! Amuses-toi bien !

Je fis un geste pour me lever, mais elle partait déjà en courant. J'aurais pu la rattraper, facilement, mais je restai assis, me contentant de l'appeler.

-Alice ?

Elle s'arrêta, à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Des élèves passaient déjà entre nous, leurs cours finis. J'essayai de poser ma question, _la_ question de manière détournée.

-Tu… sais ce qu'elle va dire ?

Le petit visage de ma sœur s'éclaira, rapidement, et elle me fit un signe de la main, tout en me laissant accès à ses pensées pour quelques secondes. Je m'infiltrait dans son esprit, oiseau de proie chassant le moindre petit détail, avant de me retrouver confronté à sa réponse.

_Comme tu lui as dit ce matin, Edward, si on connaît les questions et les réponses, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes de sa bouche… Pardon, de celle de son amie ! _

Un rire cristallin résonna alors à la fois dans son esprit et dans le mien. Il ne me dérida pas. Je m'affalai sur le banc, angoissé comme jamais.

Il était temps. Temps de savoir, temps de ne plus sa cacher.

Je pris la place d'Alice sur la table, posai mes mains en arrière et m'appuyai dessus, fermant les yeux.

Trois.

Il fallait que je sache, je ne pourrais pas toujours donner sans rien prendre.

Deux.

Il fallait que je sache. Ne plus avoir de faux-espoirs.

Un.

Il fallait que je sache. Pour me remettre à espérer.

Je plongeai dans l'esprit de Jessica.

_Dépêche-toi, Bella ! Allez ! Arrive ! Non pas que je craigne que tu sois en retard… Bref, tu es trop froussarde de toute façon pour risquer la moindre remarque… Mais mince, la seule fois où on pourrait avoir une discussion un tant soit peu… Intéressante… _

Je rugis et rouvrit les yeux. Devant moi, à quelques mètres, se tenait un terminale, les yeux écarquillés. Ses traits exprimaient à la fois la répulsion et… La crainte.

-Dégage !

Il ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit en quelques instants. Je le fixai avec animosité, avant de retourner à l'esprit de Jessica. Elle n'avait pas le droit… Enfin… Elle était si… opportuniste… Rien ne l'unissait vraiment à Bella, en dehors de son goût prononcé pour les… potins en tout genre. Malheureusement pour elle, Bella en était une source ininterrompue.

_Allez… Ne mets pas autant de temps à te débarrasser de ton manteau ! Comme si tu allais écouter en cours en plus. Pas la peine de sortir tes affaires. Vite, Bella, vite ! _

Oui, vite, Bella.

_Donne moi tous les détails !!_

_Ce que je veux savoir ? Enfin, c'est simple, Bella. Tu es sortie avec Edward Cullen, enfin ! Quand ? Comment ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? _

_Invitée à dîner ? Dans un restaurant italien où le plus cher des plats est à 25 dollars ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une invitation ! _

Je me retins de rugir une fois de plus.

Et tu étais de retour à huit heures ? ça n'a pas du être très sérieux… Enfin, bon…

_La seul excuse qu'elle trouve, c'est sa conduite… Même s'il conduit atrocement vite, comme elle a l'air de le penser, c'est toujours être enfermé dans une voiture avec lui pendant… Ouais, certes, ça réduit considérablement le temps du trajet. _

_C'était un rendez-vous ? Tu lui avais dit de nous retrouver là-bas ? _

_Elle remonterait considérablement dans mon estime ! être capable d'imaginer des plans comme ça… « Oh, j'irai bien m'acheter quelques livres… Non, non, c'est bon, j'y irais seule… Avec Cullen, oui, pas dans une librairie » ! _

Comment pouvait-elle accuser Bella d'avoir menti ? Elle avait vécu pour son honnêteté et son indépendance, hier soir, plus d'incidents que Jessica n'en connaîtrait jamais ! Elle n'était pas…

_Très surprise de le retrouver. Hum. C'est ce qu'elle dit, oui. Mais il est quand même passé la chercher, ce matin. _

_Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes explications, Bella. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est l'état de vos relations ! Vous comptez vous revoir._

_Seattle ? Samedi ? Bien sur que ça compte ! _

_Waouh ! Edward Cullen ! _

_Bien sur qu'elle le sait ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle fait ça en grande partie pour sa popularité. _

_Mais attends… Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée ? _

_Ce n'est pas comme ça entre vous… Comment ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle baisse la tête, hein ?_

Pourquoi… Bella… Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de…

_Tu crois que samedi … Oh, elle ne pense pas ? Serait-ce de la frustration dans sa voix ?_

Non, Bella.

Je le veux, Bella, tout mon corps le veut.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que… Tu attendrais plus de moi ?

Est-ce que… Tu m'aimerais… Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

_De quoi avez vous parlé ? Elle a oublié… Genre… De la disserte d'anglais ? Pardon ? Elle passe une soirée avec _Edward Cullen _et ils parlent de _la dissert d'anglais _?_

_Je t'en prie, Bella ! Sois plus précise ! _

_La serveuse l'a dragué ? Wahou ! Et il ne l'a pas regardée… La chance ! _

_C'est bon signe, en tout cas. Elle était jolie ? _

_Encore mieux ! Tu l'attires, Bella, s'il ne regarde même pas autour de lui. _

Je suis trop accaparé par elle, par sa… différence d'avec les autres. Tous les autres.

_Elle croit ? Elle n'en est pas sure ? Mystérieux, Cullen ? Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Au moins. _

_Tu es drôlement courageuse, en tout cas, d'accepter de rester seule avec lui. _

Non. Pas elle aussi. Je le sais.

Je le sais pour deux.

_Il est si intimidant. Je ne saurais pas quoi dire en sa présence. _

_Ah, elle avoue être incohérente avec lui. Elle est humaine, après tout. _

_Mais… Il faut admettre qu'il est tellement craquant… _

_D'autres qualités ? Lesquelles ? _

_Personnalité extraordinaire ? Wahou ! Elle est complètement dingue de lui ! _

_Il te plait, hein ? _

Plus de souffle.

Coupé.

Trop direct.

Répond, Bella.

Je suis prêt à l'entendre.

Je suis prêt à comprendre.

_Oui ! Je le savais, je le savais !_

_Pour de vrai ? _

Plus de souffle.

Coupé.

Trop direct.

_Oui ! oh mon dieu ! Il te plait comment ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? A la folie ?_

_C'est quoi, cette réponse ? Trop ? Plus qu'elle ne lui plait ? Bien sur ! Comment pourrait-elle croire que Cullen s'intéresse _vraiment_ à elle ? Et…_

_Elle rougit ? _

_Elle rougit ! _

_Bella Swan rougit en entendant parler de Cullen ! _

_Quoi ? _

_Mike a… Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? _

_Oh, merci, merci, oui, c'est le cas ! Répète moi tout ce qu'il a dit ! Mot pour mot ! _

Bref moment de jalousie. Elle était passé d'un sujet, moi, à un autre, lui. Jalousie maladive. Qui ne servait à rien, d'ailleurs. Je continuai d'espionner leur conversation durant l'heure et demie qui suivit, sans que le sujet revint jamais sur moi. Cinq minutes avant la dernière sonnerie, je me levai, et gagnai la salle de cours de Bella.

J'avais écouté. Maintenant, nous devions parler.

Je devais l'écouter, elle.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur en attendant sa sortie. Quelques élèves apparurent devant la porte, puis ce dut elle. son regard se fit étonné, et un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Je lui lançai un bref « salut », avant de me décoller du mur.

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, dans ses réactions. Je n'entendis qu'à peine sa réponse.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pas plus que l'intrigue en elle même, création de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne revendique donc aucun droit sur la trame de cette fiction, ni sur certains dialogues, qui sont tirés de la version française de « Twilight ».

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, qu'ils l'aient apprécié ou pas. A mon correcteur, toujours aussi présent. A mon jury de bac de français ;).

Note de l'Auteur : Je crois que ce chapitre était prévu il y a trois semaines… Je m'excuse du retard, mais pas du contenu ;). En fait, je ne sais pas encore à l'heure où j'écris ces mots ce qu'il va contenir exactement, donc… Bref, je n'ai rien à dire, et je me contente d'écrire mon chapitre. Point. Ah, si. Beaucoup de gens m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris sans jamais avoir laissé le moindre commentaire. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ça vous plait, pourquoi ça ne plait pas, aussi, histoire de rectifier des trucs. Histoire d'être encore plus critique envers mes propres textes !

* * *

Je tournai les talons, sans ajouter un mot, et elle me suivit, tout aussi silencieuse. Etonnamment, ce silence n'était pas pesant, plutôt comme un paix qui se serait instaurée entre nous, nous permettant de réfléchir, chacun de notre coté. Nous permettant de préparer ces moments de discussion qui nous appartenaient déjà.

Ses pieds se posaient sur le sol, appuyant à peine sur le parquet. Cependant, j'aurais pu, au milieu des pas de tous les lycéens, reconnaître leur chemin, et l'emprunter à mon tour. Je pouvais sentir la tension qu'elle ressentait, sans pour autant tenir à la montrer. Ses poings étaient serrés, serrés à quelques centimètres de son corps, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser glisser mon regard sur eux, cherchant à les détendre d'un seul coup d'œil.

Son souffle se joignait au mien tandis que nous fendions la foule des lycéens toujours amassés dans les couloir. J'essayais d'adapter mon pas au sien, mais, bien souvent, je la sentais faire des efforts pour suivre mes foulées. J'aurais voulu poser ma main sur ses épaules, sur son dos, et montrer à tous ceux qui nous fixaient que peu m'importait. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur nous, curieux pour certains, haineux pour d'autres… incontestablement suspicieux.

Je fixai le sol devant moi, pour ne pas avoir à m'intéresser à aucune de leurs pensées, à aucun de leurs esprits. Garder en moi, pour seule conversation, celle de Jessica. Celle de Bella, à plus d'un titre.

Je pouvais sentir leur présence. Leur présence, à quelques mètres de moi. Leurs regards, dépourvus de compréhension. Je ne pouvais les voir, mais je savais. Je vivais avec eux depuis trop longtemps. Eux quatre, assis dans la pièce d'à coté. Je ne pouvais les ignorer, mais je le devais, si je voulais paraître un tant soit peu normal… détendu.

Rapidement, nous prîmes notre place, sa place dans la file des élèves attendant pour manger. Les yeux de Rosalie me vrillaient le dos, mais je ne tenais pas à me retourner, à lui faire ce plaisir. Je savourais ce moment, remettant à plus tard les explications.

Mes regards glissaient vers Bella, qui jouait silencieusement avec la fermeture de son blouson. Ses yeux restaient baissés, comme gênés. Mes mains s'agitèrent, et je remplis rapidement un plateau de nourriture, tentant de deviner ce qui lui plairait. Mes sens humains avaient disparu depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse décider pour elle, pour que je puisse me rappeler du goût des choses. Tout était trop différent de l'époque à laquelle je mangeais encore.

Elle me fixa avec circonspection tandis que je faisais glisser le plateau vers la caisse et sortait mon porte feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça ?

Je la regardais en souriant, alors que les lycéens se faisaient curieux autour de nous. Le ton de Bella n'était pas des plus encourageants, loin de là, et ses traits ne reflétaient pas le moindre contentement. Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je résistai à l'envie d'éclater de rire en voyant ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

-Non. La moitié m'est destinée, bien sur.

Pas un sourire n'éclaira son visage, pas un regard. Je payai rapidement, avant de soulever le plateau d'une seule main. Un froncement de sourcils de Bella me décida à poser ma main gauche sous le plateau à son tour, et je m'approchai d'une table quasiment vide.

Nous nous installâmes à son bout, et je vrillai mes yeux dans ceux de Bella, tandis qu'elle gardait les mais sous la table, serrées. Elle baissa le regard et retint son souffle durant quelques instants. Quand elle expira, j'inspirai, pour ne pas manquer une seule seconde, une seule trace de sa présence. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Je poussai le plateau dans sa direction, plus pour l'occuper que par réel souci. Plus pour voir, pour entendre la réaction de son cœur. Pour savoir si… Savoir, simplement.

-Sers-toi.

Elle releva la yeux et me fixa quelques instants. Le coin de sa bouche se releva, et je sentis mon propre souffle s'accélérer tandis que ses yeux redevenaient clairs… Trop clairs. Trop brillants. Son sourire s'agrandit, en même temps que les battements de son cœur se calmaient. Je me reculai sur ma chaise, alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table. Son odeur m'envahissait, et je n'étais pas prêt. Pas encore. Pas… Du tout.

-Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger.

Je retins mon souffle tandis que ses doigts bougeaient, délicats, autour d'une pomme. Ses yeux, toujours fixés sur moi, étaient rieurs. Je ne pouvais pas, même pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas risquer quelque chose qui pourrait… dont je ne connaissais pas les conséquences. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'un élément aléatoire gâche tout, tout ce que j'avais essayé de bâtir. Emmett m'avait déjà proposé le pari… Et j'avais refusé. Pouvais-je accorder à Bella ce que j'avais refusé à mon frère ? Une marque de confiance, oui, c'est ce que ça signifiait. Mais je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable… Il y avait trop de danger à…

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, comme si elle attendait une réponse de ma part. Je soupirai. Il ne pouvait y avoir… il pouvait y avoir, plutôt. Derrière moi, je pouvais sentir les regards de mes frères et sœurs, toujours plus interrogateurs. Aucun avertissement ne venait d'eux, et il était certains qu'ils avaient entendu la proposition de Bella. Je la fixai une nouvelle fois.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Mes yeux posés sur les siens, je me saisis d'un morceau de pizza. Je ne pus retenir une seconde d'appréhension. Je posai mes dents sur la part. Elle me fixait toujours.

Enfonçai mes dents.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Me persuadai que ce n'était rien, rien d'autre que… Que ce n'était rien.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, interrogatifs.

Arrachai le morceau de pâte.

Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort, plus vite.

Mâchai. Rapidement.

Un haussement de sourcils, étonné.

Avalai ma bouchée.

Un demi-sourire apparut sur ses traits. Avant de s'élargir.

Je posai la part de pizza. Soupirai. Le goût était… A la hauteur de mes espérances.

Je m'efforçai de lui retranscrire ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Il m'importait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle apprenne.

-Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais-tu ?

-C'est déjà arrivé. Et ce n'est pas si terrible.

Je ris, doucement. Il n'y avait que Bella, que ma Bella pour avoir une telle réponse. Sur ses traits se peignit à son tour une expression de joie, qui ne tarda cependant pas à disparaître. Je repris la parole, alors que ses yeux se baissaient de nouveau. Pour qu'elle les relève. Pour qu'elle me laisse les contempler plus de quelques secondes de suite.

-J'aurais du m'y attendre.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, et elle me regarda avec un demi-sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Je me retins de rire, par respect pour elle. Je basculai mon regard de quelques centimètres vers la gauche. Fronçai les sourcils. Non. Pas encore. Pas pendant ces moments que nous partagions. Je secouai la tête, pour voir une expression de surprise sur le visage de Bella. Je la regardai en souriant. Souriant. Ou presque. Un sourire faux, oui. Un sourire teinté d'amertume, amertume envers ceux qui ne nous laissaient pas, ne nous laisseraient pas un moment de simplicité à partager. Il était temps. Il était temps de révéler à Bella ce qu'elle ignorait. Mais aussi de comprendre, à mon tour.

-Jessica examine le moindre de mes gestes. Elle te détaillera le tout plus tard.

Son soupir. Si doux, si mélancolique. Un soupir tel que je n'en aurais plus. Un soupir qui confirmait ce que je savais déjà. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer. En souriant, je lui tendis la part de pizza à laquelle je ne touchai plus. Les yeux encore, et de nouveau, rieurs, elle la prit en souriant. Et le mien, ce sourire auquel j'avais tant travaillé, ce sourire qui à présent, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, faisait partie de ma personne… Ce sourire s'évanouit. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'aurais jamais du.

Je m'apprêtai à tendre la main. Tendre la main et empêcher l'irréparable. Je n'en étais pas, je n'en étais plus capable.

Je regardais sa main, si blanche, si souple… Sa main à elle, se lever délicatement, serrant à peine la nourriture… Sa main, son poignet, perpendiculaire à son bras… Appel d'air soudain, son odeur qui arrive jusqu'à moi… Bouger.

Ses lèvres s'étirer, lentement, délicatement, comme si elle allait sourire. Comme si elle allait vivre, vivre enfin. Comme si elle allait rire, pour moi seul.

Sa bouche s'ouvrir, juste assez pour croquer, enfin, dans sa part… Sa bouche s'ouvrir, comme si elle était heureuse, elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrir, sur quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'avais touché avant elle. Je n'avais pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Je la regardais faire, lentement, comme paralysé. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Je ne faisais que la regarder, la regarder, elle, encore, toujours. La regarder avaler ce que j'avais… J'avais mordu dedans. Mes dents. Je n'aurais pas du lui proposer, non. J'étais dangereux. Trop dangereux pour elle. Pour nous.

Mes dents. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser entrer en contact avec quelque chose que j'avais mordu. Jamais, non, pas tant que je ne serais pas sur que…

La mordre à distance, la regarder avaler mon venin. Mon poison.

Je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir si m'attaquer à cette innocente part, cet aliment inerte avait libéré, bien malgré moi, ma nature. Libéré mes sens, ces sens. Libéré mes armes, que j'avais essayé de cacher, desquelles j'avais essayé de la protéger. Cette arme.

J'étais en face d'elle, et elle se tenait en face de moi. Innocente. Ses mains avaient d'elles-mêmes mené à sa bouche cette partie de moi que je refusais. Le danger. Ce danger que je constituais.

Mais paralysé.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, le moindre geste ni pour la sauver ni pour la protéger. Pour l'emmener loin des regards. Pour me protéger.

Je la regardais.

Lentement.

Longuement.

Mon cœur ne battait plus. Le sien battait pour deux, suivant un rythme que j'aurais moi-même emprunté. Le rythme que je lui aurais donné, inconsciemment.

Je ne respirai plus. Par peur. Par besoin. Je ne savais plus que lui dire, je ne savais plus que faire. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sauf l'observer. Une observation. Longue.

Rien.

Rien.

Pas la moindre douleur apparente.

Pas la moindre réaction.

Pas le moindre geste.

Un calme hors de propos.

Un calme hors de danger.

Je me refusais à penser ces mots.

Elle n'avait rien, non.

Elle n'avait rien, pas la moindre trace de souffrance sur ses traits. Pas la moindre affliction dans ses gestes. Toujours aussi précis. Calmes. Mesurés.

Elle n'était pas atteinte.

Pas cette fois.

J'avais été imprudent.

Au moment où je me sentais le plus sur de moi. j'avais laissé mes émotions passer au-dessus de mes droits. Je ne devais plus, plus jamais m'autoriser une telle chose.

Elle était sauve.

Mais je ne savais pas pour combien de temps.

Je ne savais pas si, un jour, je pourrais lui expliquer. Lui expliquer quoi que ce soit de mes erreurs. Si elle comprendrait. Un jour.

Mais si nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps… Que ce fut à cause de l'un ou de l'autre… A cause de moi ou cause d'elle… Il fallait des réponses. Maintenant. Tant que nous en avions le temps.

-Alors comme ça, la serveuse était jolie ?

Peine à contrôler ma voix. A ne plus avoir peur. Peine à me dire… A lui parler, normalement. Sachant qu'elle ignorait tout, tout du conflit qui venait de se dérouler en moi. être décontracté, Edward. Etre naturel. Difficile. Engager un sujet sur lequel j'avais les questions, et encore. Elle avait les réponses. Entières. Tellement plus à l'aise, en position de force que moi…

-Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?

Ses yeux s'étaient relevés, mais à peine. Assez pour que je les voie. Pas assez pour que je les comprenne. Que je la comprenne.

-Non. J'étais distrait par autre chose.

Elle n'était pas sotte, non. Loin de là. Elle comprit, ou du moins elle dut saisir le sous-entendu. Elle l'ignora, se contentant d'un demi sourire qui me glaça.

-La pauvre.

Je soupirai, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. Une fois de plus. Non pas gênée. Simplement… Simplement elle-même. Je fronçai les sourcils, l'observant avec plus de prudence.

-Une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me… Perturbe.

Je ne faisais que chuchoter, attirant les regards étonnés autour de nous. Bella était penchée en avant, pour mieux saisir mes mots. J'étais dans la même position, plus par recherche de sa présence que par réel besoin. Elle soupira à son tour, et son souffle fit voleter les cheveux épars devant son visage. J'observai quelques instants les mèches qui virevoltaient, avant de me recentrer. De la regarder, elle.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, plus dépitée qu'exaspérée.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée que certains détails t'aient déplu. Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes.

-Je t'avais prévenue.

-Et moi, je t'avais prévenu qu'il était préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce que j'ai dans la tête.

Et, Bella, si j'en ai besoin ? Si savoir, comprendre, te comprendre est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ? Si tes pensées, si tes sentiments sont plus… sont plus importants que tes désirs ?

J'avais raison. Je devais savoir… Pas tout, non. Je devais savoir, assez pour être à l'aise, assez pour qu'elle le soit aussi. L'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Ne pas lui dire cela. En dire trop, peut-être. Mentir, pour la laisser maître de sa vie. Mentir, pour ne pas qu'elle sache comme je la protégeai.

-Certes ? mais tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées. Toutes. Sans exception. C'est juste que… Il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser.

-Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre.

-Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Comme un espoir dans sa question. Mon espoir, ou le sien ?

-Tu crois sérieusement être plus attachée à moi que je ne le suis à toi ?

-Tu recommences.

-Quoi ?

-A m'éblouir.

Notre discussion de la veille me revint en mémoire, et je clignai des yeux, rapidement. J'eus l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, un rêve silencieux. Les bruits des lycéens qui, jusque là, ne m'étaient pas parvenus, me remplirent les oreilles comme un immense brouhaha. Comme une marée de son, enfin arrivée à destination. Je secouai la tête, rapidement, et tentai de me re-concentrer.

-Oh. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Je souris, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient de nouveau.

-Tu réponds à ma question ?

-Oui.

Je soupirai. Un peu trop fort, certainement. Elle me regarda, un nouveau sentiment dans les yeux. Un sentiment que je lui interdisais, et que je lui interdirai toujours. Non, Bella. Non. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. Jamais. Ni de moi, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes, non plus. Je ne pas voir de l'incompréhension dans tes yeux. Seulement du calme, du calme et de la joie.

-Oui, tu réponds à ma question, ou oui, tu estimes tenir plus à moi que l'inverse ?

-Oui, je suis plus attirée par toi que tu ne l'es par moi.

Absurde.

Absurde, Bella.

J'avançai ma main, doucement, dans sa direction. Mais elle avait une nouvelle fois baissé les yeux. De honte, de tristesse cette fois. Je la regardai, ces larmes que je ne pouvais pleurer perlant à mes yeux.

-Tu as tort.

Plus pour moi que pour elle, ce nouveau murmure. Je ne savais même pas si elle l'avait entendu, si elle l'avait perçu. Elle releva cependant la tête, doucement. Un ersatz de sourire se peignit sur ses traits. Douloureux. Inconscient.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Je grimaçai. Oui. Certes. Je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait. J'arrivais à peine à comprendre mes réactions… Il n'était pas possible, pas imaginable que… que des émotions pareilles tiennent chez elle. Trouvent leur place dans un corps comme le sien. Un corps d'humain. Une telle force de sentiments dans une telle fragilité physique… J'aurais pu en rire. C'était inconcevable. Oui, tout simplement inconcevable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Ses yeux hésitèrent quelques instants. Miroirs de son esprit, pour quelques secondes… A peine le temps que je voie. Que je comprenne.

-Laisse moi réfléchir…

Je souris, et elle détourna les yeux.

-Disons que…

Mon souffle. Le retenir. La laisser parler.

-Sans parler de certains signes évidents…. Il me semble parfois…

Ne pas l'interrompre.

-Je ne suis pas sure de ce que j'avance, je ne lis pas dans les pensées des autres, _moi, _mais bon, j'ai l'impression que, derrière chacune de tes paroles, il y a un message caché. Qui est que tu essaies de couper les ponts.

Maintenant. Intervenir.

-Bien vu.

Respirer.

-Mais c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Car…

Autre chose. Avant. Ressurgir.

-Qu'entends tu par « signes évidents » ?

Froncement de sourcils.

Battement de cils.

Innocent.

-Il suffit de me regarder. Je suis d'une banalité effrayante. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de passer à coté de la mort ou d'être si maladroite que ça frôle le handicap. Comparée à toi…

Description.

Inexacte.

Incomplète.

-Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire.

Lier mes pensées pour lui faire comprendre. Lier les quelques mots éparpillés de mon esprit pour en faire un tout. _Son_ tout.

-Je reconnais que tu es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis, mais tu es apparemment restée hermétique aux réactions de tous les types de ce lycée le jour de ton arrivée.

Je ne respirai plus déjà depuis quelques instants. Peur qu'elle ne me croie pas. Je me flagellai mentalement. Bien sur qu'elle devait me croire. Bien sur qu'elle me croirait. Elle savait que je savais. De manière, de source sure.

-Tu mens.

Non. Elle ne me croyait pas. Si… imprévisible. Etonnante, mais… Agaçante.

-Fais moi confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Une seule fois, je sus sur de ce que j'avance.

-Tu es tout sauf ordinaire.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à couper les liens.

Tu n'as rien compris, Bella. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

-Ça me donne raison, justement ! C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi… Si partir était la solution, je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir… De mourir !

Mourir.

-Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place.

Je ris. Des adolescents naïfs.

Nous nous disputions pour savoir lequel d'entre nous aimait le plus l'autre…

Aimait… Peu m'importait, à vrai dire. Du moment que ce mot nous reliait.

-Tu ne seras jamais à ma place.

Non, en effet.

Tu n'auras jamais à me sauver de la mort.

-Hélas, te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à plein temps… qui exige ma présence permanente à tes cotés.

Elle semble s'offusquer, et les ailes de son nez blanchirent.

Je me retins de ne pas rire.

Serrer les lèvres.

Serrer les lèvres, Edward !

-Hé, personne n'a essayé de me tuer, aujourd'hui !

-Pas encore.

Elle grimaça.

-Certes.

Je retins un mouvement de la main visant à montrer ma supériorité. Elle était assez frustrée comme cela.

-J'ai une autre question.

-Je t'écoute.

Je serrai les lèvres. Par gêne, cette fois.

Voilà.

Ce que j'aurais du demander à Alice.

Ne pas laisser le présent prendre le pas sur l'avenir.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à cela avant…

Certes, l'idée m'était venue cette nuit, alors que je m'enfonçai dans les bois, mais…

Alice…

Te voir.

Te demander.

Ne pas craindre un refus, ne pas craindre une peine.

Ne pas craindre une réponse négative.

Le regard de Bella se fit interrogateur.

-Tu…

Alice me fixait, mais sans laisser son esprit libre. Je grimaçai, avant de reprendre une expression… Presque neutre.

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end, ou ce n'était qu'une excuse pour éconduire tes admirateurs ?

Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais laissée libre de décider pour moi, pour nous.

-Je te signale que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de Tyler. C'est ta faute s'il est persuadé que je serais sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année.

-Oh, il aurait bien trouvé le moyen de t'inviter sans mon intervention. J'avais juste envie d'observer ta réaction.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

-Si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais tu évincée ?

-Sans doute pas.

Demi-sourire. Elle me préférait à tous ces… adolescents boutonneux.

-Mais j'aurais annulé plus tard en prétextant un coup de froid ou une cheville tordue.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as beau ne m'avoir jamais vue en cours de sport, tu peux deviner tout seul.

Elle prenait bien sa maladresse. Je souris, avant de changer de sujet.

-Réponds moi. Es-tu décidé à te rendre à Seattle ou accepterais tu que nous fassions autre chose ?

-Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

-Oui ?

-Tu me laisseras conduire ?

-En quel honneur ?

Elle développa sa théorie, passant par toutes les critiques de ma conduite et les réactions de sa famille. Enfin, de son père.

-Tu tiens à cacher à ton père que tu passes ta journée en ma compagnie ?

-Avec Charlie, en dire peu c'est déjà en dire trop. Où comptes tu m'emmener ?

-Il fera beau, donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public… Mais tu pourrais venir avec moi. Si tu veux.

-Et tu me montreras à quoi tu as fait allusion ? A propos du soleil ?

-Oui. En même temps, si tu… as peur d'être seule avec moi, je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escorte. Je tremble à la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille.

Hyperbole à peine… Décelable.

Elle s'offusqua, et je ris.

-Phœnix est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle ! Et elle s'étend…

-Sauf que les Parques n'ont jamais entendu parler de Phœnix. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à l'œil.

-Tu as de la chance. Etre seule avec toi ne me rebute pas.

-Tu devrais quand même prévenir Charlie.

-Pourquoi diable ?

-Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivante !

Elle… Si inconsciente…

-Je prends le risque. Changeons de sujet.

-De quoi veux tu parler ?

Ma voix avait claqué, agacée. Elle… Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi les Goat Rocks, ce week end ? Charlie prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit où randonner, à cause des ours ?

Surprise.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Non.

Sans rire.

Elle…

-Tu veux dire que tu… Des ours !

Je ris.

-Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Et si tu avais lu les textes de loi avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne concerne que la chasse avec des armes.

-Des ours…

Je ris.

-Emmett préfère les grizzlys.

-Mouais…

elle me fixa avec animosité.

-Et toi, quel est ton mets favori ?

Je haussai les sourcils.

Elle me provoquait ?

-Le puma.

-Ah…

Je ris. Elle voulait savoir…

-Naturellement, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement en pratiquant une chasse abusive. Nous essayons de nous cantonner à des endroits où la population de prédateurs est trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a certes abondance de cerfs et d'élans dans les parages, qui conviendraient très bien… Mais où serait l'intérêt et l'amusement ?

-Où, en effet ?

-Emmett adore le début du printemps. Les ours sortent tout juste d'hibernation, et n'en sont que plus irritables.

-Quoi de plus drôle qu'un grizzly furieux.

Ses yeux étaient vagues. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Je me re-concentrais.

-Dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment.

Elle releva les yeux.

-Je t'en prie.

-J'essaie de… De vous imaginer. Ça me dépasse. Comment faites vous… Sans armes ?

-Nous en avons.

Je souris.

-Simplement, pas de celles qui sont prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de lois. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ? ça donne une assez bonne idée d'Emmett en pleine action.

Elle regarda Emmett, derrière moi, et je m'esclaffai. De la … Peur.

-Ressembles tu à un ours, toi aussi ?

-A un puma, plutôt, d'après ce que disent les autres. Nos préférences sont peut-être révélatrices de nos comportements.

Ou d'un certain… Cannibalisme. Elle sourit. Moi aussi.

-Est-ce un chose à laquelle j'aurais le droit d'assister ?

Bella.

Moi.

Moi.

Bella.

Ma proie.

Moi.

Ma proie.

Bella.

Non.

-Certainement pas !

Trop fort.

Elle recula.

-Trop dur à supporter pour moi ?

-Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerai dès ce soir. Tu as vraiment _besoin _d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire.

-Alors pourquoi pas ?

Non.

Jamais.

-Plus tard. Nous allons manquer le début des cours.

Je me levai, mon sac sur l'épaule.

Elle me suivit.

-Plus tard, donc.

Animé de sentiments contradictoires, je commençais à marcher.

* * *

-Stupeur et Tremblements. Ininterrompus. Je suis la fiction la plus longue sur Twilight en français. Prière de respecter une minute de silence pour mes doigts endoloris. -


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages nommés dans cette fiction, ainsi que l'idée et l'histoire sur lesquelles je me base sont les créations de Stephenie Meyer. Les dialogues sont tirés des versions anglaises et françaises de Twilight. Je ne suis pas payée non plus pour écrire cette histoire.

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui lisent, à tous ceux qui corrigent, qui apprécient, qui détestent, qui prennent le temps de lire mon bla-bla de début de chapitre. A mon correcteur. Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, elles sont très gentilles, et tout, ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire les jours où je ne suis vraiment pas motivée…

Note de l'Auteur : Le Chapitre 30… déjà… ça me semble bien loin le temps où j'écrivais le premier chapitre… Je ne sais pas si ma fiction a évolué, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, mais ça me serre un peu le cœur de voir enfin arriver le chapitre 30… ça fait beaucoup quand même. Non, je ne suis pas nostalgique du temps où je commençais à taper… Non, c'est juste que… Ben le chapitre 30… J'ai déjà écrit pas mal de trucs, quelques nouvelles, et tout, mais c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre 30… Je sais que ça fait un peu ânonné, mais bon… Je n'ai pas encore comptabilisé le nombre de pages que j'avais en tout, mais ça me semble… Enorme. Bref. Une fois encore, je vais me taire et laisser parler la fiction. Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça depuis le début … Dans deux heures, le chapitre est fini !

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous parcourions les couloirs de concert, et pourtant les regards ne se faisaient pas plus rares, ni plus amènes. Toisés, nous étions toisés par les quelques élèves qui restaient en dehors des salles de classe, attendant la dernière sonnerie qui les forcerait à entrer.

Bella se crispait, à coté de moi. que ce soit à cause de tous ces yeux braqués sur nous ou de ma présence, elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Rapidement, j'esquissai un geste du bras pour lui prendre la main, mais renonçait. Trop lâche. Je la suivis à travers les couloirs, sombre et silencieux. Je n'avais pas réussi à assumer mes… ardeurs.

Je la laissai entrer avant moi dans la salle de biologie, respirant une dernière fois avant d'y mettre un pied à mon tour. Une dernière fois avant d'être enfermé, enfermé pour une heure avec Bella. Avec son… odeur.

Les regards ne nous quittaient pas, toujours plus suspicieux au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la classe. Bella posa son sac, ou plutôt le lança sur la table dans un geste de mauvaise humeur avant de fusiller du regard ceux qui s'étaient retournés pour nous fixer. Je souris. Elle s'assit.

Je me posai à coté d'elle, plus silencieusement. Elle sortit ses affaires et se courba sur la table, les coudes négligemment appuyés dessus et la tête posée sur le poing. Elle se tourna vers moi, rapidement, et je souris avant de basculer mon tabouret vers l'arrière.

Les yeux fixés sur elle, je ne me rendis pas compte de l'arrivée de Mr. Banner et ce ne fut que quand les lumières s'éteignirent que je m'aperçus que le cours avait commencé. Je levai les yeux, remarquant la télévision en face de moi. Un soupir m'échappa, alors que je croisai les bras. Dérisoire tentative d'oublier l'odeur de Bella qui, d'un coup, m'envahit.

Elle tourna un instant les yeux vers moi, et me sourit. Une fois de plus. Je lui offrit la même chose en réponse, alors qu'elle tournait une nouvelle fois le regard vers l'écran. Je poussai un nouveau soupir, à peine audible cette fois, avant de laisser retomber mon siège sur ses pieds. Essayant en vain de fixer l'écran.

Le film défilait, et je ne le voyais pas. Mes mains glissèrent sur les cotés de mon torse , tandis que j'essayais de me détendre, de… l'oublier. Je fis craquer mes doigts, rapidement et sans bruit, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur elle. En vain. En vain, encore une fois. Je fermai les yeux. Me concentrant sur tout plutôt que sur elle. Les pensées. Oublier tout pour m'y plonger.

Je fis le tour des esprits des élèves, rapidement. Ne m'arrêtant que quelques secondes dans chacun d'eux, tentant de m'oublier dans leur contemplation. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne parvint m'apporter le calme que j'espérais. Je résistai à l'envie de me lever et de quitter la salle.

Mon pied tapait sur le sol, le plus discrètement possible. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais je les ignorait. M'occuper. Simplement m'occuper, trouver quelque chose à faire…

Je me saisis d'un stylo encore dans mon sac, avant de le faire tourner entre mes doigts. Rapidement. Quelques regards de plus se tournèrent vers moi, intrigués. Fixèrent mes doigts en train de tourner, obnubilés par ma vitesse. Je serrai le poing, refermant mes doigts sur l'objet. Ne desserrant la pression qu'une fois que les regards se fussent détournés. Le corps du stylo était fendu, entièrement brisé dans la hauteur. Je soupirai, et Bella tourna ses yeux vers moi, une fois de plus. Je ne parvins pas à sourire, esquivant son regard. Je fixai alors les images qui défilaient à l'écran, les voyant sans leur donner un sens. Sans les lier les unes aux autres. Sans comprendre.

Enfin. La cloche sonna, bruyamment, me délivrant de cette heure. Je respirai, longuement, et inspirai l'odeur de Bella tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi, se rapprochant. Les lumières revenaient. Je souris. Commentai l'heure. Elle sourit, et éclaira la pièce un peu plus encore.

-On y va ? fis-je alors.

Elle soupira, avant de se lever, lentement. Je souris. Je savais.

Je ramassai ses affaires sous les regards fascinés de toute la classe. Prenant son sac en plus du mien, je m'éloignai de notre paillasse. Les yeux de Mr. Banner, presque plus interrogateurs que ceux des autres élèves, nous suivirent. Je quittai la salle le plus vite possible, tout en gardant un pas susceptible de convenir à Bella. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte du gymnase, où nus restâmes quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle, parce qu'elle appréhendait le cours qui allait suivre. Moi, parce que je ne voulais pas la quitter. Pas encore. Elle me regardait, les yeux sombres. Je souris, d'un sourire un peu contrit, un peu triste cependant. Un sourire blessé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres. Elle dut remarquer mon regard, et les serra immédiatement. Je souris une fois encore, et elle resta face à moi, sans bouger.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'eus alors le courage de… De lever la main. Je ne sais comment je le trouvais, je trouvais cette impulsion qui m'avait manqué quelques heures, une heure auparavant. Je levai le bras. Lentement. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je ne voulais pas aller trop rapidement, non plus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma main, et remontèrent jusqu'à mon visage. Si j'avais encore pu, mes joues se seraient colorées de rouge, sans aucun doute. Je ne fit que pâlir encore plus tandis que je pensais à abandonner mon geste. Je n'étais pas obligé, non, je pouvais encore renoncer. Je levai les doigts, un peu plus encore, tandis que son cou se tendait. Elle tenait à percevoir mes émotions, mon visage. Je le baissais vers elle, répondant à ses attentes peut-être avant qu'elle en ait elle même conscience.

Mes doigts se tendirent, promptement. Se rapprochant de leur but. Elle respira, un peu plus fort que d'habitude peut-être. De nombreux regards nous fixaient, de nombreux pas s'étaient arrêtés autour de nous, comme pour nous épier. Je serrai les dents et arrêtai de respirer. Comme il était facile maintenant de me concentrer sur une chose, une seule. Comme c'était aisé… quand il s'agissait de Bella. Je ne voyais plus rien que son visage, devant moi. Je souris, un peu crispé de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

Doucement, d'abord… Je posai le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue, guettant une réaction de sa part. u tremblement. Un soupir. Un frisson. Un… Un mouvement de recul. Rien.

Je respirai à mon tour. Fort. Lentement, mon pouce bougea sur sa joue, et une douce chaleur, sa chaleur, m'envahit. Mes yeux se fermèrent, avant de se rouvrir, brusquement. Je la regardais en souriant. Je tremblais. Je tremblais. Sa peau était si… Brûlante. Le contact d'avec mes doigts ne semblait pas la déranger. Mon index à son tour se posa sur sa joue, et la caressa, tout aussi doucement. Je pâlis encore, plus que jamais, alors qu'elle me souriait. Mes doigts suivirent le mouvement de sa mâchoire, passant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je tentai de sourire, alors que mes doigts s'éloignaient de sa joue, lentement, presque aussi lentement qu'ils y étaient arrivés. Ses lèvres reprirent leur forme habituelle, alors que je serrai les miennes en frissonnant.

Je m'éloignai, rapidement, en direction de mon cours suivant. Elle ne me rappela pas.

Mes jambes me portaient, sans que je leur accorde la moindre attention. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ma main, cette main qui avait frôlé la joue de Bella. Quelques secondes… Pas plus. Une, deux peut-être. Le contact entre nos deux peaux avait été… si bref… Je souris d'un air douloureux. Mes doigts semblaient retenir en eux la chaleur de la peau de Bella alors que je les fixais. Je les bougeai, rapidement, tentant de me convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut, alors que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Je souris. A peine conscient. Dans le même état, je rentrais dans ma salle de cours, en avance sur tous les autres élèves.

Je m'assis, posai mes affaires à coté de moi, sans les sortir. Doucement, je posai mes doigts sur ma propre joue, avant d'effleurer mes lèvres. La chaleur de son corps m'envahit, alors que je fixai les doigts en souriant. Leur odeur était mienne, à présent. Son odeur était mienne. Je souris en inspirant légèrement.

-Edward !

Je sursautai alors qu'Alice, son visage de lutin souriant, se posait à coté de moi et sortait ses affaires. Je fis de même en veillant à ne pas utiliser la main portant encore sur elle la chaleur de Bella. Je posai mes coudes sur la table, alors que la salle se remplissait peu à peu.

-Bien joué, me chuchota alors ma sœur.

Je souris en la fixant d'un air un peu éthéré. Ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que les miens. Elle me sourit en retour, et son petit visage s'éclaira. Elle sortit un stylo de sa pochette. Le tint en main.

-Hé, Cullen !

Je commençai à sortir de ma transe, lentement. Mes yeux se levèrent, et je fixai Tyler Crowley, en train de s'installer devant moi. comme à son habitude. Ce que je venais d'ailleurs de remarquer. Je haussai les sourcils, d'un air peu amène, toujours pas remis de ce moment passé avec Bella. Il me regarda dans les yeux brièvement, avant de se détourner, mal à l'aise. J'attendis qu'il commence.

-Je… Tu es avec Bella ?

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds, sans comprendre. Les mots se soudèrent enfin dans mon esprit, et je l'observai, toujours aussi étonné.

-Eh bien… Oui.

Il me fixa quelques instants, avant de se détourner, un peu déçu sans doute. Il haussa les épaules, comme si il lui importait peu.

-Ok.

Je fixai son dos avec animosité, tandis que mon esprit allait à la rencontre du sien. Je soupirai, me retenant fort de grogner.

_Ce qu'il ne sait sans doute pas, c'est qu'elle m'a promis d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec moi… Je devrais peut-être lui dire… Ou bien lui laisser découvrir le secret par lui-même, au mois de mai… Il sera bien embêté, là. _

Alice me fixait en souriant, et je me tournai vers elle. Elle comprit, et leva son stylo, faisant mine de lui planter dans le dos. Je soupirai, avant de sourire franchement.

-Mr et Miss Cullen, peut-être voudriez-vous nous faire partager quelque chose ?

Je levai les yeux, pour voir le regard du professeur se poser sur nous, intrigué par nos rires. Alice leva les yeux à son tour, sa vitesse lui ayant permis de faire disparaître le stylo.

-Rien que vous aimeriez savoir, fit-elle, tout sourire.

Il se détourna, secouant la tête. Le sourire d'Alice l'avait convaincu de nous laisser tranquilles.

J'attendis quelques instants avant de lancer mon esprit vers les cours de sport. Je mis quelques secondes à trouver celui de Bella. Et l'esprit de Mike Newton. Je savais, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'il serait celui qui aurait le plus à penser de Bella. Celui qui pourrait me fournir le plus de renseignements sur l'actuelle… position de Bella. Je me dégageai rapidement de ses pensées pour revenir dans mon propre cours. Leur séance de sport n'avait pas encore commencé.

-Il fera très beau, samedi, Edward.

La voix d'Alice contenait une once de reproche.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne comptes pas…

-Tu le sais, non ?

-Je ne… Tu ne crains pas qu'elle ait… Peur ?

-Elle n'a pas peur de ce que je suis, Alice.

-C'est du moins ce qu'elle veut te montrer.

Je la regardais en haussant les sourcils, un peu décontenancé.

-Edward… Psychologie féminine… Elle te montre ce que tu veux voir.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur !

Je l'ai pensé, certes.

Mais… Il serait plus sain pour elle qu'elle ait peur.

-Edward. Réfléchis, un peu.

Je la fixai, toujours aussi décontenancé. Elle soupira, et me regarda en souriant.

-Elle fait tout pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. Quitte à ignorer ses peurs.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Non, rien, fit-elle alors. Je n'ai rien dit.

Je m'écartais, et pris quelques notes du cours. Soupirai. Et me replongeai dans les pensées de Newton.

_J'ai bien fait de me mettre avec Bella. Peu importe qu'elle soit… Maladroite. Je suis bien assez fort pour deux, et puis… Je suis avec Bella Swan en cours de sport, quoi ! Elle ne peut pas m'accuser de ne pas lui prouver mon affection, hein ! je suis quand même prêt à… disons, risquer mon honneur pour elle. je ne sais pas si Cullen en serait capable, lui. Bref… Non, Bella, non, ne tiens pas ta… ça va, Bella ? Tu n'as rien ? _

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me jette un tel regard ? Elle ne veut pas que je l'aide ? Bon. Très bien. La prochaine fois qu'elle s'assommera avec sa raquette, je… disons que je n'accourrais pas aussi promptement… Pas la peine de me jeter ce regard, Eric. Si tu voulais être avec Bella… Et bien il fallait te proposer avant… Non, Bella ! Oh, non. Bon, écoute, tu te mets dans le fond du terrain, ok ? Tu ne touches plus à rien, ok ? _

Je sortis de son esprit, rapidement. M'autorisai un sourire. Bella ne lui avait pas… Témoigné la moindre attention, la moindre préférence, lorsqu'il avait… Il l'avait secouru après qu'elle se soit… _assommée avec sa propre raquette. _

-Elle va bien ?

Alice me fixait une fois de plus de ses grands yeux clairs, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je grognai et lui tournai le dos alors qu'elle gardait son sourire.

-Miss Cullen, je vous prierai de suivre mon cours et de ne pas perturber l'essentiel de la classe, en plus de votre frère.

Elle me regarda en soupirant alors que ses sourcils se haussaient.

-Excusez-moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Je passai le reste de l'heure plongé dans une sorte de transe, entre le cours de Bella et mes propres émotions. Je n'arrivais pas encore bien à les cerner, et ce que m'avait dit Alice… L'idée que Bella refuse ses peurs pour… pour me plaire, en quelque sorte m'était insoutenable. Je… Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, comment aborder ce sujet avec elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'imaginai des scénarios dans lesquels elle m'avouait que non, elle ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments… Que non, elle n'avait pas plus peur qu'elle ne le laissait penser…

J'abandonnais. Je ne faisais que mettre en mot mes propres espoirs, refusant tout vérité. Celle-ci arriverait bien assez tôt, sans mon intervention.

Je passai le reste du cours à fixer le plafond, sans que personne, excepté Alice, ne se rende compte de mon… absence. Quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne, mes affaires étaient rangées. Mon pied frappait contre le sol, impatiemment. Alice me jeta un regard noir.

-Tu ne rentres pas avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle n'a pas de voiture…

Elle sourit de mon mensonge éhonté.

-Bien sur. Rose est la seule à t'en vouloir, tu sais ?

Je secouai la tête devant sa maigre tentative pour me faire revenir le plus vite possible à la maison. Je me levai, rapidement, renversant une chaise sur mon passage avant de la ramasser, sans que personne ne voit quoi que ce soit. Quand je me retournais, Alice me souriait du fond de la salle, encore en train de ranger ses affaires.

Je n'avais que faire de la vitesse que j'avais, à présent, tout ce qui m'importait étant d'arriver au gymnase avant que Bella n'en sorte. A chaque pas qui me rapprochait de mon but, je sentais ma volonté faiblir. Peut-être le geste que j'avais eu, ce geste si imprudent, avant qu'elle n'entre dans les vestiaires l'avait-elle dressée contre moi ? Avait-elle.. compris ? Y pensait-elle encore.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas respirer, pour ne pas affoler ceux qui passaient à coté de moi. J'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir retenir es émotions, et de laisser mon souffle prendre le rythme de ce qui aurait du être les battements de mon cœur. Je m'appuyai contre un mur, face à l'entrée de la salle. Face à la sortie, plutôt.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Pas assez même pour me composer un visage serein. Non seulement j'appréhendais de la revoir, de retrouver son visage, mais il y avait… autre chose. Dans les dernières minutes de cours, j'avais… Je l'avais espionnée, une fois encore. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle avait dit, ni ce que son interlocuteur lui avait répondu. Je ne savais pas… J'avais peur, oui, ce n'était même plus de l'appréhension, mais de la peur.

A peine sortit-elle du bâtiment qu'elle me vit. Le sourire qu'elle me lança à ce moment là m'obligea à reprendre une inspiration, tant il était éclatant. Le maigre sourire que je lui adressais en retour ne pouvait rivaliser avec le sien. J'en avais presque honte.

-Salut, murmura t-elle.

Son visage était toujours aussi radieux, et je brûlai de m'en approcher, une fois de plus. Et, une fois de plus, bien que ce fut largement contre ma volonté… Mes émotions cédèrent le pas à la prudence. Je me serais flagellé si j'avais pu en ressentir une quelconque douleur.

-Salut, me contentai-je de répondre, sur le même ton. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien.

Son mensonge manquait de naturel, et la petit moue contrite qu'elle arborait me fit rire, silencieusement.

-Ah bon ?

_Voilà. J'ai été parfait avec elle pendant une heure, je l'ai même mise en garde… Et voilà que, à peine sortie, elle se remet avec Cullen. _

Mon expression dut choquer Bella car elle détourna son visage pendant quelques secondes, fixant celui que je fusillais du regard.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

J'hésitai quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Newton me tape sur le système.

Son expression changea, et ses yeux brunirent. Les coins de sa bouche s'abaissèrent, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Non, Bella. Non. Ne m'en veux pas.

-Ne me dis pas que tu nous a espionnés !

J'hésitai. Entre mentir et lui dire. Je me décidai finalement pour l'honnêteté, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle m'en voudrait !

-Comment va ta tête ? fis-je alors, peut-être pas avec autant de tact que j'aurais du.

Ne m'en veux pas, Bella. C'est dans ma nature.

Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ses traits se durcirent encore, et c'est un regard plein de haine qu'elle me lança alors. Je restai figé sur place, par la surprise et par l'angoisse, tandis qu'elle filait en direction du parking, me lançant au passage un

« Je te déteste » retentissant.

Non, Bella, voulais-je crier. Non, pas cette fois. J'ai avoué, Bella. Je ne t'ai rien caché ! Tu savais que je pourrais le faire, et tu savais que je le ferais ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas aussi droit que toi, ni aussi doué, Bella. Il me faut savoir pour vivre, pour ne pas me contenter de survivre.

Non, Bella…

Mais je ne pouvais pas crier ainsi, et je ne le fis pas, me contentant de la regarder s'enfuir avant de me reprendre. Je courus derrière elle, avant de me placer face à elle, et de m'arrêter, la forçant à faire de même.

-C'est ta faute, fis-je. C'est toi qui a mentionné le fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue en sport. Ça a … éveillé ma curiosité.

Elle me fixa quelques instants, attendant sans doute des excuses que je n'étais pas à même de lui donner. Elle me contourna, rapidement, avant de rejoindre ma voiture, enfermée dans un silence borné.

Arrivé à ma Volvo, je me rendis compte de la foule qui stagnait autour de la voiture de Rose, et je me promis de lui en toucher un mot la prochaine fois qu'elle m'accuserait de ne pas respecter les règles. Ne la voyant pas plus que mes autres frères et sœur, je déverrouillai ma voiture avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle. Bella fit de même, toujours sans un mot. Je grimaçai.

-Ostentatoire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme voiture ?

Ses yeux restaient froids alors que je me tournais vers elle, cherchant à me faire pardonner.

-Une M3.

-Pardon ?

-BMW.

Je soupirai. J'allais en écraser quelques uns s'ils restaient ainsi à nos cotés. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, vivement, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes qui s'écartèrent rapidement. Je les remerciai d'un signe de tête.

L'odeur de Bella n'avait pas quitté l'habitacle pendant la journée, et, maintenant qu'elle y était de nouveau, elle emplissait tout. Je soupirai une fois de plus. Il serait dur de me passer de cette odeur… de me passer d'elle, dorénavant.

-Tu es toujours en colère ?

Je la fixai, tentant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Elle fuyait cependant mon regard, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de continuer à la regarder en vain.

-Et comment !

Encore ce mélange de tristesse, de déception et de colère dans sa voix. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et je souris, brièvement.

-Me pardonneras-tu si je m'excuse ?

-Peut-être…

Bond de joie.

Elle ne devait pas le remarquer.

-Si tu es sincère et que tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer.

Oh, non, Bella.

J'ai voulu te le dire.

Je ne veux pas vivre sans savoir.

-Et si j'étais sincère et que je te laissais conduire samedi ?

Elle me regarda avec un demi-sourire, les yeux plissés.

Je sus que j'étais pardonné. Presque.

-Marché conclu.

Je souris, franchement cette fois-ci.

-Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé et je te prie de m'excuser.

Je la regardais une fois de plus, et elle rougit. Je me retins de lâcher une main du volant.

-Et je serais sur le seuil de ta maison samedi à l'aube.

-Hum… Une Volvo inconnue garée devant chez nous risque de soulever un problème avec Charlie.

Je ris, et j'eus le plaisir de la voir m'écouter, les yeux brillants.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec.

-Comment…

Oh, non, Bella. J'ai le droit aussi de garder quelques secrets.

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Je serais là, sans voiture.

Elle enchaîna immédiatement. Suspicieuse.

-Sommes nous « plus tard » ?

La conversation précédente me revint en tête, et je soupirai.

Tout.

Tout pour que tu ne recommences pas à m'en vouloir.

Tout, Bella.

Même… ça.

-Je suppose que oui.

Elle croisa les mains, attendant que je continue. J'inspirai. Profondément. En me concentrant sur ses traits.

-Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdite de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?

-En réalité, commença t-elle, c'est surtout ta réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse.

Je fronçai les sourcils, décontenancé.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

J'attendis sa réponse, pour savoir si je devrais donner raison ou tort à Alice.

-Non.

Elle mentait. J'en eus la certitude.

-Pardonne moi si c'est le cas, mais… C'est juste l'idée de t'imaginer là bas…

Bella.

Moi.

Moi.

Bella.

Ma proie.

Moi.

Ma proie.

Bella.

Non.

-Ce serait si terrible que ça ?

Nous étions arrivés chez elle. Je soupirai.

Murmurai.

-Oui.

-Parce que….

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, pour me donner du courage.

-Quand nous chassons… Nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous… Dirigent.

Plus forts que tout, Bella.

Mon odorat.

Ton odeur.

Bella.

Non.

Jamais.

-Surtout l'odorat. Si tu te trouvais là…

Ma proie.

Toi.

Moi.

Réagir.

Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais alors.

Je la fixai, et elle fit de même.

Je serrai les dents.

Lui dire.

Mais résister.

Je ne pourrais pas, pas longtemps.

Pas si elle restait là.

-Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

S'il te plait, Bella.

Pour moi.

Pour toi, aussi.

Elle sembla comprendre, et s'éloigna en ouvrant la portière. Elle était déjà dehors.

Je me penchai par la fenêtre.

Ne la rappelle pas, Edward.

Laisse-la vivre.

-Hé, Bella !

Ne te retourne pas vers moi, Bella.

Si, Bella.

-Oui ?

Elle me fixait. Son odeur m'envahit alors. .

Plus fort.

Trop fort.

-Demain, c'est mon tour.

-Ton tour de quoi ?

Je ris. Pour évacuer ma tension.

-De poser des questions.

Ne respirant plus, je remontai la vitre. Sans la regarder, je faisais demi-tour.

Et je m'éloignai.

Loin.

Je posai la tête sur le volant.

M'arrêtant devant chez moi.

J'avais… échoué.

J'avis failli céder.

A la fin, tout à la fin.

Alors que nous n'étions que tous les deux.

* * *

Voilà. Un petit chapitre de plus. Désolée s'il est un peu mélancolique, mais depuis deux jours, j'écoute Jeff Buckley en boucle, je crains que mon âme en ait pris un sérieux coup... (Non, Elve, ne pleure pas... ). A bientôt !


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimers : Gloup, Gloup, Gloup. Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Les personnages, la trame, et tout et tout. Seules les pensées d'Edward sont à moi. Ce n'est déjà pas mal.

Remerciements : A tout le monde, pour changer, je ne crois pas que je vais faire de grand discours, car vous l'avez déjà entendu une petite trentaine de fois… Merci. Merci à mon correcteur qui n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre pour cause de vacances… ;)

Note : Désolée, il risque d'y avoir bien plus de fautes que d'habitude, pour la raison énoncée ci-dessus ;). Je vais essayer de m'auto corriger mais c'est quelque chose que je déteste donc il est fort probable que.. J'abandonne au bout de trois paragraphes !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

J'arrêtai le moteur dans un crissement de pneus. J'attendis quelques instants avant d'ouvrir ma portière, regardant voleter de petits graviers autour de moi. Je respirai silencieusement, essayant de trouver un réconfort dans ce geste si ordinaire. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant d'appuyer dessus. Elle ne grinça pas. Je glissai une jambe en dehors de l'habitacle… Puis deux. Je claquai la portière derrière moi, et verrouillai toutes les serrures. Non pas par crainte. On pouvait gagner du temps par bien des moyens.

Je m'approchai de la maison, le plus silencieusement possible. Tout en sachant fort bien que ma présence serait décelée aussi vite, que je fasse un effort ou pas. Je passai rapidement devant la voiture de Rosalie, laissant ma main effleurer sa carrosserie, presque familièrement.

Je posai un pied sur le perron, tendant une main pour ouvrir la porte. En vain. A peine avais-je approché mes doigts que le battant coulissait, trop vite, laissant apparaître le beau visage tourmenté d'Esmé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, d'abord froidement, puis fiévreusement. Son regard glissa de mes pieds à mon visage, sa respiration se calmant silencieusement alors qu'elle terminait son examen. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'excuser, d'ouvrir la bouche, ou même de lui sourire, elle était sur moi. Jamais son étreinte n'avait été aussi forte, aussi aimante. Je reculai, sans le vouloir, sous le choc. Elle me sourit à travers ses cheveux, et son visage s'écarta du mien.

-Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça. Edward.

J'aurais pu, j'aurais du sourire. Que ce fut pour détendre la situation, ou simplement pour m'excuser, j'aurais du sourire. En souvenir de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, alors que je revenais de Denali. Je m'écartai un peu, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Esmé… Maman, je suis désolé.

Elle me fixa pendant quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je m'excusais, enfin, si. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais me permettre d'excuser face à elle… dans quelle mesure je lui devais des excuses.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors que je tentais un bref sourire, un de ces sourires crispés que je ne lâchais qu'en présence de ma famille. J'ouvris la bouche une seconde fois, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Dire, mais pas trop. Elle me fixa, et haussa les sourcils.

Je ne perçu pas le geste de sa main avant qu'elle n'arrive sur mon visage. Je partis en arrière sous le choc, me tenant la joue. Ses sourcils étaient de nouveau baissés, ses yeux sombres, et ses traits fermés. Je me passai une main sur le visage, lentement. Le choc m'avait légèrement étourdi, et je ne saisissais toujours pas la portée, ni le but de son geste.

-Pourquoi ? me contentai-je de murmurer.

Aucune des versions de la rencontre que j'avais envisagées n'avait contenu cette scène, cette fois où, pour la première fois, Esmé m'avait frappé, avec un réel… Besoin. Une réelle violence. C'était nouveau, trop nouveau pour moi. Sans doute comme pour autant de chacun de mes frères et sœurs, postés en arrière d'Esmé, à l'intérieur de la maison. Leurs traits reflétaient la même surprise, mais plus la moindre animosité. Même ceux de Rose. Je me contentais de les fixer, rapidement, croisant le regard de chacun d'eux, avant de revenir sur ma mère.

-S'il vous plait, fit-elle alors. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice. Laissez-nous.

Leurs quatre visages se concertèrent rapidement, avant que leurs yeux se clouent sur moi. Je secouai la tête, et ils s'éloignèrent, sans rien y comprendre, une fois de plus.

Esmé me rejoignit complètement à l'extérieur, avant de claquer la porte sur elle, nous enfermant à l'extérieur de la demeure. Les autres pourraient sans doute capter des bribes de notre conversation, mais nous étions aussi isolés que nous le pouvions.

-Pourquoi ?

Le timbre de ma voix n'avait pas changé, et je me contentai de parler assez fort pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

-J'aurais voulu te poser la même question, avant que tu ne te décides.

Je la fixai, sans comprendre. Ses yeux se fermèrent, les paupières agitées de tremblements, avant de se rouvrir. Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Cela fait des années que j'attends, Edward. Des années que j'attends que tu sois… Un peu moins seul. Des années que nous, nous tous dans cette famille, espérons un signe qui nous permette d'espérer. Un signe qui puisse nous signifier que tu as grandi, que tu n'es plus seulement… un fils.

Sa voix se cassa sur ces derniers mots. Je la fixai, les yeux écarquillés. Elle reprit, sans faire attention à la dureté de son ton.

-J'ai fait des efforts, Edward. Nous en avons tous fait, certainement, tant ton père que tes frères, sans parler d'Alice. Chacun de nous a essayé de t'aider, de la manière dont il le pouvait. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en étais aperçu, Edward, mais nous étions tous prêts à sacrifier quelque chose, une partie de nous, de nos vies… De notre bonheur pour que tu sois heureux à ton tour. Nous avions peur, Edward. Nous avons eu peur pendant des dizaines d'années. Pendant toutes ces années, nous t'avons tout dit, nous t'avons encouragé. Plus que nous le souhaitions, parfois, plus que tu le souhaitais aussi certainement. Nous étions tous prêts à être… à être heureux pour toi. A travers toi.

Je ne comprenais pas à quoi elle voulait en venir, mais je ne pouvais que supposer la direction qu'allait prendre la conversation.

-Et le moment est arrivé, Edward, ce moment que nous attendions tous, tous sauf toi, peut-être. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Maintenant, tu le sais. Tu ne peux l'ignorer. Nous avons vécu tes peines, Edward, tes années d'égarement.

-J'en suis désolé.

Ma voix sonnait fausse à mes propres oreilles. A celles d'Esmé aussi, en fait.

-Tais-toi Edward ! Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu parles, pas que tu coupes ce moment. Que tu réfléchisses, oui, simplement. Nous avons vécu tes moments de doute, et nous en avons certainement été plus touchés que toi. nous te voyions, Edward, chaque jour, et nous t'avons aidé. J'aurais voulu partager aussi d'autres moments avec toi. Tu es mon fils, non ? Mais non, tu n'y a pas tenu, et, pour seule récompense de nos efforts envers-toi durant toutes ces années où tu étais seul… Tu es parti de ton coté, Edward. Tu as choisi de garder ces moments de joie pour toi, et pour toi seul. J'aurais voulu savoir, Edward. Je n'exige aucun payant de tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi durant toutes ces années, mais… Est-ce seulement ainsi que tu nous considères ? Comme des…aides ? Des personnes à qui tu ne peux pas te confier, à qui tu ne peux pas confier tes joies ? Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne pour toi, Edward. Je préfère ne rien être du tout.

J'avalai ma salive. Lentement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ses mots, es mots étaient plus durs que tous les coups qu'elle aurait pu m'assener. Elle ne savait pas exprimer son idée, elle ne savait pas me le dire. Et je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas me voir dépeindre justement, trop justement. Même cela, je ne le méritais pas. Je ne le méritais plus.

-Je ne veux pas non plus que…

Elle me regardait de nouveau, sans trembler. Moi, je frissonnais.

-Pas avant d'être sur.

Ses yeux vrillaient les miens, et j'eus du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Ne pas affronter votre déconvenue en plus de la mienne.

-Tu avais peur.

-J'ai toujours peur.

-D'elle ? De toi ? De… nous ?

-De tout. De moi, surtout. De ses réactions…

-Oui ?

Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle savait toujours.

-De votre compassion.

-Nous aurions compris.

-C'est bien ce que je redoutais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

-Maintenant…

-Elle sait.

-Je…

-Et elle accepte.

-Mais…

-Moi aussi, je l'accepte.

-Je…

-Et je veux la voir.

-Bella ?

-Bien sur.

-Je…

-Je n'ai pas pu partager ta joie. Je veux connaître la sienne.

Je la regardai quelques instants.

-Eh ! Mais c'est du chantage !

Elle sourit, largement.

-En effet. Je veux juste voir à quoi elle ressemble, à vrai dire.

-Je…

-Non, non, je ne veux pas de ta description. File.

-Mais…

-Edward.

Son ton était redevenu grave.

-Je ne suis pas sure que tes frères et sœurs prennent la nouvelle de ta… déclaration avec autant de flegme que moi. Je ne suis pas sure que… qu'ils acceptent cette décision.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec Alice.

-Je sais.

Elle me sourit, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte, me laissant passer devant elle. Comme un signe.

-Ils t'attendent.

Je serrai les lèvres, avant de m'éloigner.

J'avançai de quelques pas vers l'escalier, et posai mes pieds sur la première marche. Un rire me parvint du premier étage, en même temps qu'un grognement étouffé. Je fronçai les sourcils, et montai les marches quatre à quatre.

Je poussai la première porte su ma droite une fois arrivé au second palier. La chambre d'Alice.

Le sourire d'Emmett.

La moue contrariée de Rose.

Le grand rire d'Alice.

Un choc.

Moi, écrasé sur le sol.

-Alors… Notre petit Ed préféré a enfin franchi le pas ! Enfin… un petit pas…

Je soupirai, franchement, avant de grogner, nettement moins poliment.

-Jasper, lâche moi, enfin ! Tu m'écrases !

Au-dessus de moi, ses yeux se firent frustrés, alors que la pression sur mon torse augmentait.

-Enfin, Ed, c'est le but !

Je posai mes paumes sur le sol, et me jetai de toutes mes forces contre Jasper. Il vola à travers la pièce, toujours souriant. Emmett le reçut dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre la fenêtre, et tous deux retombèrent sur le sol, hilares. Je me redressai, et sautai sur mes pieds.

-Aouch, Edward, tu pourrais y aller plus doucement !

Jasper s'époussetait la manche, l'air contrarié. Je haussai les sourcils.

-Non, mais, c'est vrai, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être porté par la foi d'un amour naissant… Aie.

Alice s'était occupé de lui pour moi. Seule Rose continuait à me fixer, les lèvres pincées.

-Pourrions nous revenir à des sujets plus… Préoccupants ?

-Oh, allez, Rose, plaisante un peu ! Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien… d'urgent !

-Rien d'urgent ?

Rose se leva, le regard noir. Jasper s'écarta quelque peu.

-Rien d'inquiétant, Jasper Whitlock ?

-Et bien…

-Rien d'inquiétant… Il a _juste_ révélé à une _humaine _ce qu'il était réellement. Juste.

-Ecoute Rose… Elle a dit que… Elle ne le répètera pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Tu ne peux pas lire dans _ses _pensées !

J'avais… Oublié que je leur avait confié ce… Léger détail.

-Elle n'a rien dit après l'accident.

-Ca ne veut rien dire.

-Elle ne dira rien !

-Ce n'est pas une garantie !

-Je la crois. Tu devrais en faire de même.

-Je devrais… Mais tu nous as…

-Tu n'as pas de reproche à me faire, Rose. Ou du moins, tu n'en as plus. Je lui ai dit la vérité, j'ai seulement été honnête avec elle.

-Tu n'avais pas à l'impliquer.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que tu as gâché ta dernière chance de la laisser en dehors de tout cela. Elle ne peut plus être… tranquille. Je ne sais pas comment… Tu ne peux plus la laisser en paix. Tu as… compromis sa liberté.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas fait le moindre mal, Rose.

-Si, sans doute. Si elle avait pu choisir, sans doute aurait-elle préféré rester en dehors de tout cela. Ne jamais savoir, ne jamais… Tu l'as mise dans un position plus que délicate, Edward. tu l'as mise au cœur d'un mythe, de ton mythe.

-Ne transpose pas sur elle tes propres émotions, Rose.

Elle était debout, à son tour, les yeux levés vers moi, plus noirs que jamais. Un silence nous entourait, de ce même cercle que formaient nos frères et sœurs. Leurs lèvres ne bougeaient pas, je ne les entendait pas. Rose, Rose et moi, toujours opposés.

-Je ne transpose rien sur elle.

-Bien sur que si ! C'est toi qui aurait voulu être en dehors de tout cela, ne jamais rien savoir de nous ! C'est toi qui veux… voudrais… Voulais mener une vie tranquille, une petite vie bien rangée ! Et si Bella ne souhaitait rien de tout cela ?

-Elle est humaine, Edward ! Je connais ses désirs !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'es plus une femme, Rosalie ! Et ce depuis trop longtemps !

Je crachai cers derniers mots, avant de me rendre compte que j'étais allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Rose me fixait toujours, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Tendre le bras. L'empêcher de pleurer. Ne jamais faire pleurer, Edward. Ne jamais faire pleurer une femme !

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle repoussa ma main tendue, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Autour de nous, aucun ne faisait un geste. Pas même Emmett. Rose respira bruyamment, presque… tout sauf humainement.

-Ca te fait plaisir de me dire ça ? Je pense que je le sais très bien, trop bien même peut-être. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, Edward ! Tu l'emmènes dans ta vie, tu lui fais partager quelque chose qu'elle ne connaît pas ! Moi, je le sais ! Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Edward. Elle est humaine, certes, Edward, et je ne le suis plus. Merci de me le rappeler. Tu as peut-être oublié ta vie d'antan, et peut-être même que tu t'en réjouis. Que tu souhaitais l'oublier. Il y a des choses, Edward, que l'on ne peut pas oublier. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne le sait peut-être pas elle-même mais…

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Pourrais-tu t'exprimer _un peu_ plus clairement ?

-Tu ne comprends rien car tu ne veux pas comprendre, Edward ! Je vais aller droit au but. Laisse. La. Décider. De. Sa. Vie.

-C'est elle qui a choisi.

-Elle ne sait pas à quoi elle s'expose, Edward !

-Elle le sait très bien, je lui ai tout dit !

-Tout ?

J'avalai. Difficilement.

-Il y a des choses qu'elle peut… ignorer.

Rose secoua la tête, lentement, ses yeux dorés oscillant entre la colère et la haine.

-Laisse la tranquille !

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

-Il n'y a pas que toi que cela implique !

-Elle ne court plus aucun risque !

-Elle sait ! Elle n'a pas peur, Edward, elle ne sera pas plus prudente, contrairement à ce que tu crois ! Elle ne le sera même plus du tout ! C'est à toi de l'être pour elle, et la seule absolue prudence que tu puisses lui offrir… La seule garantie que… C'est de la laisser, Edward ! Ne t'approches plus d'elle !

-Tu n'as qu'à jouer les chaperons, si tu y tiens tant que ça !

-Je ne veux pas me trouver en sa présence !

-Aurais-tu peur ?

-Comment oses-tu ? Je n'ai jamais succombé à l'appel du sang humain, moi.

Mes poings se serrèrent. Pas mes défauts. Pas mes fautes. Elle n'avait pas le droit, non, pas le droit de me les rappeler.

-Alors ? Serais-tu… Jalouse ?

-Moi ? De cette… _humaine _?

Je ris, et le son de mon rire me donna des frissons. Froid. Trop froid. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'employer contre ma propre sœur. Trop… haineux. Mais je ne pouvais pas, non, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Elle était la cible dont j'avais besoin pour refouler mes émotions.

-Oh, oui ! De cette _humaine_, exactement ! Tu la hais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est tout ce que tu voudrais être ! Belle, naturelle… capable d'aimer, aussi. Incontestablement… Vivante.

Sourire, oui. Un sourire, ce sourire qui lui ferait tant de mal ! Ces mots qui la blesseraient plus que tout, oui.

Me défendre, au prix de la faire souffrir.

Une vengeance, oui. J'avais le droit de la faire payer. Pour ça, pour tout. Même pour ce qui n'était pas elle.

-Je suis froide, Edward. Certes. Je le sais. Mais tu l'es aussi. Et tout ce que tu dis est vrai pour toi. Seulement… Tu n'en as pas conscience.

-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Bella pourra avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle. elle pourra _vieillir_. Elle pourra _changer_. Elle pourra… _enfanter_.

Un mot.

Un seul.

Un mot de trop.

Rien.

Pas un battement dans mon cœur.

Pas une cillement de Rose.

Une flèche qui lui est destinée.

Je le sais, je l'ai fait. Elle a su. Elle assume.

Etre… Horrible.

Le plus possible.

Me dégager de ma part de mauvaiseté. De… Haine. Sur elle.

Transposer ma colère.

Ma propre colère.

Sur elle, encore.

Ne pas la laisser se remettre.

Attaquer, pour ne pas être blessé.

Sur un front.

Pour se défendre sur les autres.

Rose.

Ne m'en veux pas.

Je suis moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a.

Non. Dire tout ce que je veux.

Sa main qui se lève, lentement.

Ses lèvres qui se meuvent, doucement.

Ses yeux qui se closent, difficilement.

Sa main qui retombent, ses lèvres qui se ferment, ses yeux qui s'animent. Rapidement.

Elle peut me faire mal, elle aussi.

-Je… Je le sais, Edward. Elle pourra faire tout cela. Mais l'enfant qu'elle aura ne pourra être de toi.

Elle ne sourit pas.

Elle n'est pas fière de ce qu'elle a dit, non. Mais elle l'a dit.

Et je l'ai entendu.

Je n'aurais pas du.

Je n'aurais pas voulu.

Un cœur qui bat.

Un cœur… pas le mien.

Aucun cœur qui ne battra jamais grâce à moi.

Aucun sang qui aura été mêlé du mien.

Aucun visage sur lequel je pourrai me reconnaître.

Et… Et Bella.

Rien pour elle de cela.

Si je suis là.

-Mais contrairement à toi, Rose… Je n'ai jamais rêvé de cela.

Mensonge.

Pour me protéger de la vérité.

Je la connais.

Elle n'a pas à savoir.

Je n'ai pas à partager mes peines avec elle.

Ses sourcils qui se dressent.

Elle est blessée.

Elle ne peut pas ne pas l'être.

Elle me regarde, en pleurant silencieusement.

En pleurant, sans larmes.

-Moi, je ne rêve plus, Edward.

Six mots.

Soupirer.

Ne pas montrer leur brûlure.

Essayer.

Je me jetai sur elle. Vivement.

Sans pouvoir l'atteindre, jamais.

Emmett s'interposa entre elle et moi, ses bras placés autour des épaules de sa femme. Jasper se mit dos à lui, croisant les bras, me défendant d'aller plus avant. Me menaçant.

-Ça suffit, Edward, Rose !

Je me détournai, silencieusement, et quittai la pièce. Mes pas résonnèrent quelques instants sur le plancher, avant de s'interrompre. Ils ne m'entendaient plus. Alors, je ne m'écoutai plus.

* * *

Alors voilà. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je sais, mais je le trouve bien (surtout la fin). J'aime bien voir Edward en type pas toujours très gentil. Surtout là, avec Rose, je le trouve bien plus… Humain. Bref. Maintenant, je vais partir en vacances pour trois grosses semaines, donc je ne serais pas de retour avant la fin du mois d'août. On me coupe de la civilisation (et d'un accès à Internet), donc je ne pourrais pas poster, ni écrire (à part sur papier ;)). Je recopierais tout ce que j'aurais fait en rentrant, et j'essaye de vous promettre un ou deux chapitres. Donc voilà. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant un certain temps.

* * *

Je ne vais pas réclamer à corps et à cris, hein, mais si vous aviez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire rapide (je ne demande pas plus de quelques lignes ;), mais si c'est long et constructif, je serais super contente) pour dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction jusqu'à présent. J'aimerais surtout savoir si vous pensez que les sentiments d'Edward sont bien exprimés, j'ai un peu de mal, je l'avoue, à lui donner un caractère typiquement masculin, je pense… Bref. Voilà. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui laisseront leur avis.

Bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt !


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages ainsi que la trame de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les dialogues sont repris de la traduction française de Luc Rigoureau (j'ai réussi à perdre le bouquin en anglais en vacances…)

Remerciements : Et bien, tout le monde, comme ça je suis sure de n'oublier personne. J'ai cru halluciner quand je suis rentrée hier soir et que j'ai vu tous mes mails ;). Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni le courage. Promis, d'ici la fin de la semaine, je m'y mets. Si vous le voulez, bien sur !

Notes : Bon, alors, je dois avouer que je n'ai écrit AUCUN chapitre pendant mes trois semaines de vacances... Je sais que c'est mal, et je me repends. Je m'incline. Très bas. Mais si, mais si. Bref, je reviens, après avoir été coupée d'Internet, de réseau de portable et d' EAU CHAUDE pendant trois semaines. Les chapitres vont peut-être être un peu laborieux, hein, mais bon, c'est ma reprise. Bouh…

* * *

Leurs réflexions, leurs sentiments m'avaient atteint, bien plus profondément que ce que j'aurais jamais pensé. Et que j'aurais jamais espéré. Je ne savais pas, je n'arrivais pas à démêler mes pensées. A savoir s'ils m'avaient fait plus de mal, ou de bien.

Je m'allongeai sur le sofa au centre de la pièce, plus pour m'abandonner physiquement que par réelle lassitude. Je ne pensais plus, je ne voyais plus. Si seulement j'avais pu être libre.

J'entendis brièvement Esmé frapper à ma porte. Je ne me levai pas pour lui ouvrir, n'esquissai pas le moindre geste trahissant ma présence. Elle me sentait, je le savais. Elle savait, elle, que j'étais là. Elle savait que je ne voulais pas la voir. Elle n'allait pas m'obliger à sortir de ma réclusion.

Les yeux fixés sur la grande baie vitrée remplaçant le mur, je regardai le soleil décroître, et la lune arriver. Je ne bougeai pas plus, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Quand les étoiles prirent la place des nuages, j'étais déjà loin, loin de ce monde si matériel. Les rires de ma famille, bien qu'ils résonnent avec force, ne m'atteignaient plus. J'aurais pu être intouchable. Je l'aurais été si je n'avais pas eu une faiblesse. Une seule.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas me lever, alors que tout mon être, mon corps lui même m'attiraient vers elle. qu'il aurait été facile de franchir ce pas, ce nouveau pas… Je n'en étais pas si loin, désormais. Ils savaient tous la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient des raisons de se méfier de moi.

Je résistai, tant bien que mal. Je sentis les pas de certains de mes frères et sœurs se presser contre ma porte, cherchant à deviner ma présence. A chaque fois, je prenais bien soin de respirer, plus fort, toujours plus fort, de manière à ce qu'ils m'entendent distinctement. Qu'ils sachent que j'avais résisté, à la fois pour eux et pour moi. Que je n'étais pas aller troubler la quiétude du sommeil de Bella.

Si j'avais eu mal en regardant le soleil décliner, ce ne fut rien par rapport à la torture qui me prit en la voyant ré-apparaître. Chaque étoile qui s'éteignait me poussait à quitter ma chambre, à laisser libre cours à mes envies. Et chaque mouvement que j'esquissai était interrompu par un des rayons rosés venus avec l'aube. Mon cœur ses serrait, toujours plus durement, à l'idée de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Le temps, ce temps était dur. Tellement dur. Trop dur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il passe, je ne voulais pas qu'il me coupe de la vie que j'entendais mener. Chaque seconde qui passait, et chaque lueur qui éclairait petit à petit ma chambre me rappelait combien mes actes avaient été irréfléchis. Et combien la vie serait courte, pour elle. Combien ces secondes devaient être courtes, elles qui étaient ma torture. Je serrai les mâchoires, alors que se montrait le nouveau jour, doucement. Mes yeux se plissèrent, et mon visage tout entier se tendit en un rictus de souffrance. Je priai, priai silencieusement pour que le soleil ne se montre pas, et que sa lumière ne vienne pas me priver d'un nouveau moment à passer avec elle. Je priai.

Acte délibéré dont la folie ne m'apparaissait que peu à peu, au fil des années. Prier, en pensant que mon existence, cette existence que j'avais apprécié mener jusqu'à présent, pourrait être rendue meilleure. Prier pour prolonger un peu ce bonheur éphémère. Ephémère comme toutes choses. Prier en pensant que quelqu'un pourrait adoucir cette existence. Je ris. Silencieusement, mais je ris. Je n'avais pas perdu mes habitudes d'humain. Tout en sachant que tout cela serait vain, toujours. On ne pouvait pas souhaiter faire de ma vie quelque chose de meilleur. Je ne le méritais pas, non.

Alors, au moins, prier pour Bella. Pour elle, au cas où elle m'aimerait. Pour ne pas la priver d'un de ces si courts jours où elle pourrait être en ma présence.

Je me levai, silencieusement, comme j'avais ri quelques instants auparavant. J'avais de nouveau toute ma gravité.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, hésitant. Le besoin de sang se ferait bientôt ressentir, même s'il ne serait pas aussi puissant qu'avant. Non. Je ne le permettrais plus. Si je devais passer une journée entière en compagnie de Bella, seul, il ne fallait pas que je connaisse la faim. Plus jamais. Etre toujours capable de résister. Ne pas laisser le hasard s'interposer entre nous, même un seul instant. Ne pas couvrir notre vie, sa vie, avec des « si ».

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Mes dents s'enfoncèrent, rapidement, dans ma lèvre inférieure. Ressentir la douleur, comme autre chose. Je me pliai, à genoux, une main sous mon menton. Sentir le goût du sang dans ma gorge. Dans ma bouche. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Se laisser aller. Je ne sentais plus rien. Pas ce petit goût… métallique. Aucune douleur, aucune blessure. Je ne pouvais pas avoir mal.

Je me relevai, sans prendre appui sur le sol. Il était temps de les affronter, tous… S'ils le souhaitaient.

Mes pas ne claquèrent pas sur le sol comme la veille. Etait-ce parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus la force, ou parce que j'étais moi-même résolu à ne plus me faire, à ne plus leur faire comprendre ma douleur… Je ne savais pas. Cela m'était bien égal, à vrai dire. Il fallait aller voir Bella, c'est tout. Je ris. Et écoutai ce rire, pour le première fois. J'étais capable de rire mais pas de souffrir.

Je tendis l'oreille pour éviter toute surprise. Les voix de mes frères et sœurs résonnaient au rez-de-chaussée, accompagnées de celle de Carlisle. Son jour de congé. Aujourd'hui.

Je descendis les marches, sans me faire particulièrement silencieux. Si certains tournèrent les yeux vers moi alors que je traversai le vestibule, je n'accrochai pas leurs regards une seule seconde. Me contentant de passer.

Je poussai la porte d'entrée un peu plus violemment que d'ordinaire. Déçu de leur attitude, quelque part. Ils ne m'en voulaient pas. J'avais été… j'avais été moi ! Insupportable, blessant. Méchant, même, délibérément malveillant. Ils ne m'en voulaient pas. Je montai dans ma voiture, les maudissant tour à tour. Je mis le contact. M'appuyai sur le volant. Le frappai, de toutes mes forces.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être si calmes ! Etre si… Indifférents ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils me faisaient plus de mal, beaucoup plus, en ne montrant pas leurs sentiments… Ressentir quelque chose… Etre humain, une fois de temps en temps… Etre humains !

Je frappai le volant une fois de plus, serrant mon poing au maximum.

Me traiter comme ils devaient le faire !

Pas comme ça ! Pas comme s'ils me connaissaient depuis toujours… Pas comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer ! Mais ils le savaient, oui…

Frapper de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas les laisser me faire du mal…

Me faire du mal, moi et moi seul…

Je me redressai, un peu chancelant. Je n'aurais pas du, non. Je respirai, plusieurs fois de plus. Une journée normale, une journée de plus. Je tournai un peu plus les clés.

Partir.

J'arrivai chez Bella sans avoir vu la route autour de moi. Sans avoir croisé la moindre âme. Non. Simplement en me concentrant sur mon but. Je m'arrêtai devant chez elle, un peu en retard par rapport à mon habitude. En avance pour elle.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant qu'elle sorte. L'apercevant près de la porte, je me rappelai ma promesse inavouée de la veille. Savoir. Tout savoir d'elle.

Je me composai un visage tranquille, un peu trop cependant, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'habitacle.

Tout savoir d'elle.

Je m'y employai. Toute la journée. La questionnant, inlassablement. Connaître ses habitudes, ses joies. Ses peines, aussi. Savoir comment ne pas lui faire de mal. Savoir comment l'aimer, sans la blesser.

L'écouter, simplement. Ecouter les trémolos dans sa voix, quand elle doutait que la réponse me convienne. Deviner ses hésitations dans le choix de ses mots, dans la vitesse de ses réponses.

Regarder, observer son visage, et ses expressions si changeantes, alors qu'elle me livrait ses réponses. Trouver sa gêne, sa timidité, et les briser, l'une après l'autre. La convaincre de tout me dire. Outrepasser les limites de son savoir, pour combler le mien.

Savoir sa vie, simplement. Pouvoir y réagir. Remplir les vides, certainement, laissés par sa famille, par… par elle-même, aussi.

Comparer, comparer nos choix.

Et puis… Et puis… Comprendre ses réactions. Plus d'une fois, je me sentis moi-même gêné par ce qu'elle disait… Elle… Elle semblait avouer, tout avouer, presque sans y penser. Sans… sans avoir rien à cacher. Ce que je ne pouvais comprendre.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas, jamais. Je ne me lassai pas de lui poser toutes les questions qui me venaient à l'esprit. Je n'en censurait aucune. Si elle la trouvait trop personnelle, elle la chassait d'un mouvement de la tête et, immédiatement, je lui redemandait, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Cependant… Et, malgré ma surprise… elle ne semblait pas me tenir rigueur de cette attitude, allant jusqu'à me lancer un petit sourire contrit avant de me répondre finalement.

J'inscrivais chacune de ses réponses en moi, pour ne pas avoir à douter de quoi que ce soit, jamais. Je me contentais de fixer son visage, attendant sa prochaine réponse. Elle ne semblait pas lasse de mes questions incessantes. Et alors…

Je m'autorisai un moment d'espérance, court, si court, à l'idée qu'elle… qu'elle apprécie ces marques de distinction, d'intérêt. Je ne pouvais être sur de ses sentiments, mais la rougeur dont son visage s'était imprégné alors que je la questionnai sur sa pierre favorite m'enjoignait à le faire. Ses yeux baissés, non pas de honte mais d'un mélange de réserve et de joie alors qu'elle m'avouait préférer celle qui se rattachait la plus à la couleur de mes iris… Je voulais croire cela possible. Tout. Son amour, son admiration.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux après m'avoir avoué cette dernière chose, je la regardai en souriant. En souriant comme il m'arrivait assez peu souvent de sourire. J'étais fier, oui, pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie.

J'observai ses lèvres bouger silencieusement, comme si elle espérait pouvoir reprendre ses mots en en enchaînant d'autres. Je ne le lui permettrais pas, non. J'aimais trop ce qu'elle avait avoué.

Comme la veille, le fait de devoir la laisser à l'entrée de son cours de sport ternit ma joie un bref instant. Une fois de plus, je me tenais face à elle, la dominant de la tête. Ses yeux levés vers moi… Je ne pouvais les éviter, m'éloigner d'eux. Une fois de plus, je levai la main, doucement. Pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle… qu'elle craigne un quelconque geste violent de ma part. non pas que j'en fus incapable, bien au contraire.

La sensation de sa joue contre ma paume était encore bien présente en moi, bien trop pour que je puisse renoncer à ce geste qui me paraissait presque… familier. Je la regardai alors, et caressai son visage du dos de la main. J'avais beau m'être préparé à la sensation, avoir repassé le film de la veille des milliers de fois dans ma tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner une nouvelle fois. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne trembla pas le moins du monde, se contentant de me sourire brièvement. Je penchais la tête un instant.

Un trop bref instant.

Mon visage s'inclina vers elle, comme il voulait le faire de lui même depuis des jours et des jours. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de mon cou, pour se replonger dans mes iris. Je courbai un peu plus la tête, sentant son souffle si près du mien… si près de moi. je respirai, doucement, inspirant ce que je pouvais de son odeur. Je la regardai, tentant un sourire. Un sourire qui ne pouvait venir tellement je me sentais… crispé.

Elle cligna des yeux. Brièvement.

Trop vite pour ce moment. Je m'éloignai, d'abord seulement par le visage, puis mon corps tout entier se détacha, et, sans avoir accompli ce que j'avais eu l'audace de rêver, je m'en allai.

Trop rapidement.

Je passai l'heure suivante à serrer les dents face à mon… à mon comportement. A ma lâcheté. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche. Alice me regardait avec un petit sourire, mais je ne me tournai pas de son coté.

Je jaillis de la salle au moment où le cours se terminait, renversant une table sur mon passage. Je m'excusai rapidement auprès de celui qui se trouvait derrière, et il me regarda, l'air terrorisé. Je cherchai dans ma mémoire quel pouvait être son nom. N'en trouvant aucun qui puisse être le sien, je relevai le bureau d'une seule main, le remis en place en une demi-seconde, et m'éclipsai. Son regard me suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, et je ne me retournai pas. Alice me suivait à quelques pas.

Devant le gymnase, je n'eus pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes. Comme si elle avait elle aussi attendu avec impatience le moment où nous pourrions de nouveau parler, où elle pourrait de nouveau se livrer. Elle sourit en me voyant, et je lui répondis de la même manière. Elle respira profondément, attendant la question qui, elle le sentait, n'allait pas tarder à sortir de mes lèvres. Je souris de nouveau, et réprimai mon envie de la poser. Attendant… Le bon moment.

Elle s'installa sans mot dire à la place du passager, et je rentrai à mon tour dans l'habitacle. Je mis le contact, et posait la première question qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Phoenix te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu… Tu ne t'es pas encore habituée à vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, non.

-Donc, Phoenix te manque.

Elle sourit, soupirant un peu, et je me tournai vers elle. D'un geste, elle m'ordonna de regarder la route. Je le fis le temps de tourner dans une rue, avant de revenir vers elle.

Elle sourit.

-Oui.

-L'ambiance de la ville ?

-Oui. En partie. Je ne peux pas… Je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer... Ce n'est pas… La même vie qu'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne peux pas l'imaginer ?

-Tout ! Vivre dans une ville… plus… ensoleillée que Forks… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Je souris.

-Je suis né à Chicago.

-Ah bon ? Et….

-Tttt… C'est moi qui pose les questions.

-Bien…

-Il n'y a que le climat qui…

-Bien sur que non. Je ne… Il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de passer mon après-midi à parler avec quelqu'un dans une voiture. Ce genre de choses… Vivre à l'extérieur en permanence… Ne pas se soucier de la chaleur, du temps qu'il va faire car on le connaît déjà… Une insouciance… Autre. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

-Alors, essaye.

Elle sourit, et je fronçai les sourcils en retour.

-Bien… Tu ne veux rien me dire… Qu'est-ce qui te manque particulièrement, ici ? Je sais que… Que tu n'es pas… totalement…

-Bien sur. Je suis chez moi, ou plutôt chez Charlie, ici, mais… Rien… Rien n'est semblable. Tout me manque, et à la fois… Rien ne me paraît meilleur que cette ville…

Je la regardai, un peu décontenancé. Nous étions arrivés, et pourtant, aucun de nous n'esquissa le moindre geste pour sortir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, de nouveau, et essaya de m'expliquer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Tout ce qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait quitté… Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, ou retrouvé, en venant ici…

Les heures ne passaient pas autour de moi, autour de nous. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, après avoir entendu une dernière réponse, le ciel étaient entièrement noir. Les bruits d'une voiture se rapprochaient, de plus en plus vite. Je fronçai les sourcils. Encore loin. Des pensées dirigées vers elle.

-Tu as fini ?

Sa voix n'exprimait pas une réelle interrogation, mais plutôt une crainte, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me dévoiler. Hélas pour elle, je décelai tout, tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses mots.

-Loin de là, mais ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et haussa les sourcils.

-C'est le crépuscule, fis-je alors, plus pour moi que pour elle.

Elle me fixait. Je la regardai à mon tour, l'intensité de ma voix augmentant en même temps que mon anxiété. Charlie.

-C'est le moment de la journée le plus sur pour nous. Le plus agréable. Le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte. La fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit…

Parler. Il n'y avait rien, rien dont je dusse m'inquiéter.

-L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, tu ne trouve pas ?

Ses yeux, plus sombres en cet instant que la nuit elle même…

-J'aime la nuit.

Sa voix, qui devait me sortir de mon anxiété.

-Sans elle, nous ne pourrions jamais voir les étoiles. Bien qu'ici, ce ne soit guère facile.

Je ris. Souris. Rapidement. Sans réelle intention. Les bruits s'éloignaient. Etranges.

-Charlie sera ici dans quelques minutes. Donc, à moins que tu tiennes à lui révéler que tu passes ton samedi avec moi…

-Non, merci.

Je souris alors qu'elle tendait la bras pour récupérer son sac.

-Demain, c'est mon tour, hein ?

Je la regardai, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

-Qu'as-tu encore à me demander ?

-Je te le dirai demain.

Je me penchai pour ouvrir sa portière. Elle frémit tandis que je passai à coté d'elle.

Je frémis aussi.

Autre chose.

Une odeur.

Une autre.

Je plissai le nez.

Désagréable.

Eux.

Ils étaient revenus.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et à elle seule. J'ai repris quelques phrases de la traduction de "Twilight" de Luc Rigoureau.

Remerciements : Encore, tout le monde. Un accueil chaleureux après un mois d'absence... Que demander de plus ?

Notes : Ce chapitre est court, oui, je sais. Trop court. Mais je ne voulais pas raconter plus d'une action en un chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais toujours, dont la longueur un peu fluctuante de mes écrits. Bref. J'ai -enfin- reçu mon exemplaire de Breaking Down donc je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant deux-trois jours, que je vais passée enfermée à double tour dans ma chambre en train de lire. Bref. Tout ce que je peux dire de ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant, c'est que... Et bien, ça tient ses promesses et bien plus ! Mais non... Je ne dirais rien de ce qui se passe !

* * *

Ils étaient revenus, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Ou du moins… Un ne le savait pas. Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle me fixait elle aussi, les yeux un peu agrandis par la surprise. Je tentai de lui sourire, de la rassurer. De lui assurer que tout.. ; Tout allait presque bien. En vain. Ne trouvant pas les mots, pas la manière, je me tournai vers l'extérieur.

Les phares balayèrent la route, dans un rugissement inopportun. Je devais être sur. Ne pas négliger un détail. Ne pas… Ne pas être sur trop vite, trop tôt. J'ouvris sa portière, sans un bruit. La pluie tombait, plus forte que jamais. J'humai l'ai quelques secondes, alors que la voiture se rapprochait. Oui. Oui, j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter.

Je rentrai dans l'habitacle, et m'éloignait le plus possible de l'ouverture. Mettant le plus de distance, le plus de murs possibles entre eux… et moi. Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète, à présent.

La rassurer.

Prendre le temps de la rassurer.

Et fuir.

Non, pas fuir. Ne pas la laisser en leur compagnie, même si… même si aucun d'eux… Ne représentait… _ce genre _ de danger.

Rester, rester à ses cotés, à leurs cotés, jusqu' ce qu'ils partent. Les deux.

Mais la rassurer. La rassurer, d'abord.

-Charlie est au carrefour.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et j'évitai ses yeux, bien trop perçants. Je me tendis.

Voilà. Elle pouvait les voir, elle pouvait les entendre, maintenant.

La voiture s'arrêta. En face de nous. En face de moi. Et les regards, leurs regards se portèrent sur moi.

Pas sur nous, pas sur Bella, non. Sur moi.

Un regard sans haine, d'abord. Un regard trop jeune pour être haineux, oui. Des yeux sombres, comme tous. Comme toujours/ des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Et ce teint, ce teint qui nous était si diamétralement opposé… Comme brûlé par le soleil. Je ricanai doucement. Pour m'empêcher de penser, de trop penser. C'était devenu une plaisanterie entre Emmett et moi. Une plaisanterie que Jasper pourrait partager, maintenant que… Maintenant que nous étions réunis. Jacob Black. Je le regardai. Je savais son nom sans que rien ne me l'indique.

Il lui ressemblait, il lui ressemblait trop. Celui que j'avais connu, des dizaines d'années auparavant. Celui qui nous avait aidé à… à nous installer, en quelque sorte. Et notre ancien plus grand ennemi, pourtant. Et maintenant, nous devrions nous adresser à lui. A lui, au petit fils.

Il ne l'était pas encore, non, il n'était pas encore… déshumanisé. Il restait sans doute cependant une menace. Son heure… Son heure n'allait pas tarder, même s'il ne se doutait encore de rien. Jalousie face à son évidente supériorité… Je me retins de grincer des dents. Jacob Black. Celui qui avait été assez… assez peu instruit pour révéler à Bella nos véritables identités. Je le regardai, fixai ses yeux. Il était innocent, oui, innocent, pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il faudrait nous en prendre, non. Pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Et l'autre, l'autre, qui se tenait à al place du mort… Lui était instruit. Trop, certainement. Lui savait. A la façon dont il dardait ses prunelles sur moi, je pouvais lire en lui qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait et.. Qu'il n'approuvait guère. Ses traits à lui étaient plus grossiers, pas seulement effacés par la vieillesse, mais aussi par les souffrances. Il savait, et il avait vécu ce qu'il lui faudrait un jour raconter à son fils. Non pas qu'il ai de lui même assisté aux événements, il était certainement trop jeune à l'époque s'il avait été présent… Non, mais il avait tout entendu par la bouche de ces ancêtres que j'avais rencontrés, un jour. Il y croyait, lui, car il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Pas d'explication simpliste. Non. Il avait entendu cette version il y a des années. La vraie version. Et rien ne pourrait désormais le dissuader de la croire. Il savait.

Il n'avait rien dit à son fils, non. Je soupçonnai que le jeune Jacob fut son fils, non pas par leur ressemblance, mais par son attitude. Il regardait Bella sans la voir, se contentant de me défier du regard. Tournant quelques fois ses yeux vers l'autre. Seulement pour s'assurer de son soutien. Il ne pouvait pas m'affronter seul. Bien que l'envie ne lui en manquât pas.

Il détourna ses yeux après m'avoir accordé un bref signe de tête. Regarda Bella. L'examina, plutôt, tentant de déceler sur elle une quelconque trace de blessure, un… une preuve de ma violence. Une preuve de son humanité, aussi. Il savait qui j'étais et il savait ce que je pouvais faire, aussi.

Quelques secondes à peine. Bella avait quitté la voiture, sans un regard pour moi alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, dans leurs pensées. Ce serait moins dur.

Elle sortie, le regard de l'aîné se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et il fronça les sourcils. J'hochai brièvement la tête, alors que les mots de Carlisle me revenaient en tête. Ceux qu'ils m'avaient appris alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune vampire emprunté, sans… Paraître commun. Paraître commun, quand il n'y a plus une carte à jouer. Se sauver la mise, sans effort. Paraître poli, aussi, pour ne pas attiser encore le courroux des autres. Des ennemis.

Il n'en avait que faire, je le savais. Il ne remarqua sans doute pas mon geste, tant il était pressé que je quitte la place. Je mis le contact, avant de reculer, sans faire demi-tour. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi.

Bella me suivit des yeux, et cela me donna le courage de ne pas revenir immédiatement. Qu'ils entrent. Quelques instants. Qu'ils ne puissent plus me sentir, qu'ils ne puissent plus savoir que j'étais là. Qu'ils le sentent, oui, qu'il le sente. Qu'il sache que je ne le laisserait pas faire ce qu'il voulait de Bella… De toute la famille Swan. Je m'arrêtai, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Assez pour avoir le temps de croiser Charlie, qui arrivait à peine.

J'avais peur, il me fallait me l'avouer.

Et, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, je n'avais pas peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire, ni de mes réactions, mais j'avais peur pour elle, simplement. Simplement… Un mot qui me paraissait déplacé. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, non. Avoir peur, se soucier de quelqu'un au point de… De ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à sa vie.

Quand je l'avais rencontrée, la première fois, et la fois suivante sans doute, je n'avais pas eu peur pour elle, non. Peur peut-être de m'abandonner, moi, à mes désirs. Je ne voulais pas la voir morte, en même temps que je le désirais. Je n'avais pas eu peur. La faim m'en avait empêché.

Quand je l'avais sauvée de l'accident, sur le parking, j'avais eu peur pour moi. Peur de la perdre, et de ne pas pouvoir la voir, encore. C'était une peur, certes, mais une peur des plus égoïstes.

Quand j'avais perdu sa trace, à Port Angeles, j'avais eu peur. Pas peur pour elle, mais pour d'elle. peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, de ce qu'elle pourrait s'attirer comme ennuis. Peur réconfortante car je savais que j'allais la retrouver. La tirer de tout cela.

Quand je l'avais sauvée, toute peur avait disparu pour laisser place à la colère, cette colère sourde que j'avais senti pulser en moi pendant des heures. Et j'avais peur, aujourd'hui.

Peur pour elle.

Je sortis de ma voiture. Respirai, longuement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'air, mais besoin de le sentir se renouveler auprès de moi. Sentir un ersatz de vie près de mon cœur.

Je marchai, lentement.

Ne pas me presser, ne pas arriver trop tôt.

Serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

Mais ne pas arriver trop tard !

Rentrer cette colère, toute cette colère.

Serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

S'empêcher de courir, de la rejoindre.

S'empêcher de se trahir.

Serrer les dents pour avoir mal, une fois de plus.

Pour penser à autre chose.

Se concentrer sur soi, et soi-même.

Je n'avais pas trop de mal, en temps normal. Les autres auraient ri de moi.

Serrer les dents pour ne pas voir le visage de Bella apparaître trop fréquemment.

Non, Bella. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi.

Ne cède pas au danger, ne cède pas à la facilité.

Ne cède pas à l'humanité.

Mes pas me conduisaient, lentement, chez elle. plus que deux cent mètres et je serais arrivé. Je fermai les yeux pour rallonger le trajet. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur.

Ralentir. Les pas, et les battements de ce cœur de pierre.

De la lumière. A l'intérieur.

Un souffle, un souffle nouveau. Je marchai.

Doucement.

Trois voitures garées. Personne à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient en sécurité, ils étaient deux.

Je me rapprochai, lentement, toujours. Mes pas se faisaient de plus en plus bondissants, alors que je tentais de maîtriser ma joie. Leur odeur. Son odeur.

Je souris.

Je m'approchai, encore. Prenant bien soin de rester hors de vue, de ne pas pouvoir… être trop repéré. Trop vite.

Mes pieds glissant sur l'herbe mouillée. Ne pas laisser de traces. Etre léger.

Le chef Swan, assis dans le salon.

L'aîné des Black… Billy, oui, c'était Billy, à ses cotés, en train de parler.

Trouver Bella.

Et la regarder.

Seule.

Avec lui.

Elle était debout, face à un plan de travail, dans la cuisine, un long couteau dans la main. Je m'approchai.

De nouveau ce sentiment détestable. Que je n'aurais pas du ressentir. Bien plus fort qu'avec Newton, qu'avec Crowley, même. Bien plus fort, parce que mêlé de crainte. Bella l'appréciait. Et lui, lui, il était humain. Encore. Il était… Parmi ce qu'elle pourrait trouver de mieux parmi les humains.

Un sentiment plus redoutable, parce que l'ennemi que je voyais en lui, le rival qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir était réel. Et, bien malgré moi, j'en avais peur.

Je regardai Bella, de loin, en évitant de poser mes yeux sur lui. M'écartant pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vue. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de penser.

Qui c'était, Bella ? Mon père l'a fixé avec tant de haine… Il n'était pas…

_Cullen. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il croit encore à toutes ces histoires. Je le sais. J'aimerais y croire, des fois, pour ne pas avoir à me confronter à la réalité… _

_Un ami. Non. Même pour cela, même si elle me fait du mal… J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me mente pas. _

_Elle ne veut rien dire… Et elle ne veut pas que Charlie soit au courant… _

_Elle… Oui, je le sais, elle ne… ça se voyait. _

_Je n'aurais pas du espérer. _

_Si Charlie… Oui, je pourrais lui dire. Oui, je pourrais dire à Charlie que sa fille… _

_Peut-être que je devrais. _

Non, Black. Tu n'as pas à trahir des secrets, encore des secrets. Des secrets que tu ne connais pas, et contre lesquels tu ne pouvais rien. Contre lesquels tu ne peux rien. Je me maîtrisai.

Poser mes doigts contre la fenêtre.

Surface de verre, si lisse…

Si différente.

Si proche de moi, si froide.

Comme si elle m'éloignait de Bella…

Sentir son corps au travers d'une vitre…

Sentir sa chaleur au travers d'un mur…

Poser mes doigts, doucement. Ne pas résister, pour une fois. Etre courageux, plus courageux que jamais.

Je la voyais.

Je la voulais.

Poser mes doigts sur la vitre, et ne plus entendre, ne plus rien entendre d'autre que son souffle… Coller mon oreille contre la paroi, et me laisser aller, enfin, un jour. Me laisser envahir par sa proximité, oubliant tout, tout le reste.

Le reste… Jacob, Billy… Ephraïm Black… Les laisser, loin de moi.

Poser mes mains, mes paumes contre la paroi glacée, et me souvenir, me souvenir de tout ce qui me manquait… Espérer. Penser.

Mais non. Je ne pouvais rêver, et je ne devais être vu. Je devais me cacher. Ne pas la laisser me voir, ne pas les laisser m'entendre…

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Jacob Black.

Bella ne le remarqua pas. Ne tourna pas la tête de mon coté. Je me pliai sur le sol, plus silencieux, plus invisible que jamais… Black se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Imperceptiblement. Mu par quelque réflexe profondément réprimé. Pour l'instant. Il se détourna. Au bout de quelques instants. Trop calme. Je ne me relevai pas, pas immédiatement. Il n'était pas temps, pas encore.

Quand ils quittèrent la cuisine, éteignant la lumière derrière eux, je me redressai souplement. Lissait mes vêtements, par réflexe. Par réflexe.

Bougeai un peu, lentement. Me déplaçai de quelques mètres, sur le coté. En arrière. Ne pas être vu.

Billy Black tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Lentement. Regarda de mon coté. Longuement.

Ne pas bouger.

Regarder Bella hocher la tête.

Rire.

Rire ?

Ne pas bouger…

Il avait de nouveau tourné son visage vers l'écran de la télévision.

Il savait. Il savait que j'étais là. Et cela me suffisait.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'attendis, caché là parmi les feuilles, tressaillant à chaque mouvement qu'ils pouvaient faire. La nuit était plus noire que jamais lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison. Je me glissai plus profondément dans le jardin, alors que les phares de la voiture éclairaient de nouveau le chemin. Je sursautai quand le moteur rugit. Trop fort. Sans délicatesse. Ils s'éloignèrent, bruyants et lents. Tellement différents de moi.

Le danger n'était pas apparu. Pas trop.

Je le suivis, sur quelques centaines de mètres. Rentrai chez moi, trop agité pour prendre ma voiture. Bella attendrait quelques minutes de plus. J'avais d'autres choses, d'autres choses la concernant à régler.

La lumière brillait dans la grande bâtisse blanche. Quand j'entrai, les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et je me joignis au reste de la famille. Ne dis rien à propos des évènements du soir. Ils sauraient bien assez tôt.

Je souris, un bref instant, comme pour chasser leurs inquiétudes qui planaient autour de moi. Je souris, pour moi. Et me tournai vers Alice. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, contrairement au reste de la famille. Elle me renvoya mon sourire, en bien plus éclatant. J'ouvris la bouche, mais elle me devança.

-Seulement si tu me présentes.

-Je… ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Un peu d'école buissonnière n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Hé ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça !

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas.

Je souris. L'ambiance était détendue. Pour pallier à mes émotions des heures précédentes, peut-être.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, vous deux ? m'interrompit Esmé alors que je me levai pour partir.

-Chasser, répondit Alice. Edward…

-J'ai quelque chose à faire, samedi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma faim soit… Un obstacle.

Esmé rit. Carlisle s'y mit aussi. Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait.

-Je veux aussi que tu me la présentes, Edward.

-Mais…

Ils se détournèrent, et je me levai complètement. Commençai à partir, à quitter la pièce.

-Carlisle ?

Il se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil blond.

-Le jeune. Il ne savait pas. Il ne sait toujours pas. Mais ce… Ce n'est pas pour dans bien longtemps.

Mon père me regarda en hochant brièvement la tête.

-D'accord. Il n'y a pas de mal, donc.

Sous les yeux étonnés et surpris du reste de la famille.

Je passai la nuit dans la chambre de Bella. La quittai au moment où ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Rentrai.

Et repartis avec elle, à peine une heure plus tard.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (et c'est quelque chose que j'essayerai de mettre maintenant à chaque fin de texte) : L'après-midi de chasse d'Edward et d'Alice, avec débordement sur le début de la matinée du Samedi... :). Les chapitres intéressants arrivent ! Promis...


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages cités dans ce texte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Il en va de même pour les lieux, et la trame de cette histoire. Je ne fais que broder autour de ses idées.

Remerciements : Tout le monde, une fois encore. Mon correcteur, qui va encore devoir me sacrifier un peu de son temps, maintenant qu'il est revenu de vacances.

Notes : ça y est, j'ai fini Breaking Down. En deux jours, tellement je n'ai pas pu m'en décrocher. Deux jours, ou plutôt deux nuits, à ne faire que lire. Et finalement et bien… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Bref. Je retourne à ma fiction. Et à mes cours... It's so Rock'n'Roll...

* * *

La matinée me sembla trop courte, une fois encore, pour être avec elle. Pour m'imprégner de son odeur, de sa présence. Complètement. De ses paroles, aussi. Je les buvais, consciencieusement, doutant que l'occasion se représenterait. Tout savoir. Je lui posai des questions, et elle me répondait. Simplement. Les gens, tout ceux qu'elle avait connus. Tout ceux qui lui manquaient. Sa mère. Elle revenait souvent, trop souvent. Comme si elle était une partie d'elle même qu'elle n'avait quitté qu'à regrets. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment, pourquoi, elle avait quitté Phœnix. Je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Mais tout ce qui paraissait un mystère m'horripilait au plus haut point.

Je l'accompagnai à tous ses cours, silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention des trop nombreux élèves autour de nous. Ne parlai que quand j'étais sur de ne pouvoir être entendu de personne. Ne pas la trahir. Ne pas l'obliger à révéler… A tout révéler à ceux qui pourraient s'en servir contre elle.

Je l'attendis, comme j'en avais maintenant pris l'habitude, devant la salle de son dernier cours de la matinée. A peine la porte s'était elle entrouverte que je pus la sentir approcher, lentement, presque timidement. Je me décollai du mur, avant de me poster face à l'ouverture. Elle me vit. Son visage s'éclaira… Un peu. Un sourire tordu prit place sur ses joues, et elle remonta son sac sur son épaule. J'attendis quelques instants qu'elle me rejoigne, avant de m'écarter. Elle passa rapidement à coté de moi, avant de me précéder. Je me glissai dans son sillage, profitant de ces quelques instants pour me glisser dans son parfum, pour qu'il ne me quitte plus. Jamais. Espérer que ces quelques secondes me suffisent, me suffisent à ne jamais l'oublier.

Je la suivis, mettant mes pas dans les siens. Chacun. Elle se tourna vers moi, rapidement, alors que nous arrivions devant la cafétéria. Je passai devant elle, comme toujours, et remarquai son petit soupir. Ses yeux brillaient, cependant. Je souris. Et remplis un plateau, pour elle.

Je nous installai à une table éloignée du centre, éloignée du centre de l'attention, également. Je me trompai, je le savais. Changer de place ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre de regards posés sur nous. Bella s'assit prudemment sur la chaise en face de moi. je la regardai faire, et soupirer. Elle me fixait, un peu hésitante… Trop.

-En dehors de ta mère… il n'y a personne qui te manque particulièrement ?

-Des… amis ?

-Oui. Entre autres choses.

-Non.

-Vraiment ?

-Si j'avais été douée pour me faire des amis, je ne pense pas que je serais en train de…

Je la regardai avec effarement. Elle aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, longuement. Rougissant Je levai la main pour… l'en dissuader… L'empêcher de se faire du mal… Je pouvais être blessé. Pas elle.

Elle se reprit. Sourit. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir l'entendre, l'entendre, une seule fois ! je souris à mon tour, encourageant. Plus parce que je ne pouvais pas résister à ce sourire que parce que je voulais l'entendre continuer, continuer dans cette voix qui… ne serait pas celle que j'aurais choisi.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle… ce qu'elle pouvait me faire, en se contentant d'un mot, d'une phrase… Je ne savais plus. Première fois. Chacune des questions que je lui avais posé, j'en connaissais la réponse. je savais ce qu'elle pourrait me dire. Pas avec la force avec laquelle elle… Je savais quelle direction allait prendre la conversation… Mais… Là… Perdu. Moi. A mon jeu de la sécurité.

Elle soupira, et reprit. Je retins mon souffle.

-Je pense que je serais en train de rire, là-bas, avec Mike Newton… Et que j'aurais peut-être fait… l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie… En croyant ce que lui et Jess me racontaient.

Respirer.

Je savais.

Et elle savait que je savais. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait que je savais. Je secouai la tête. Ça ne m'était pas destiné.

Elle était heureuse… Au moins un peu.

Je tendis la main. Rapidement. Courageusement…

Toucher la sienne. La prendre. Lui montrer que je lui était reconnaissant. Mais… Mais rien.

Aussi vite que j'avais eu…. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je retirai mon bras, et posai ma main sur mes genoux. Le regard de Bella s'égara quelques instants. Passant de… là où s'était trouvée ma main, à… là où elle se trouvait maintenant. Comme si elle avait pu voir mon mouvement…

J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir eu le courage de terminer mon geste.

Me redonner une contenance.

_Edward. _

La voix d'Alice. Ne pas m'égarer.

-En parlant de Mike Newton… Combien de cœurs as-tu brisé en t'exilant ?

L'ironie, parce que c'était le plus facile à feindre.

Le mieux pour dissimuler ma peur.

_Edward._

Chasser cette voix.

-Aucun.

Je levai les sourcils… Aucun ?

-Avant de t'exiler ?

-Pas plus.

Sa réponse avait fusé. Joie.

Une joie, une nouvelle joie me prit en entendant la sincérité de sa voix. Et… et je m'en voulais, aussitôt. Enormément.

Je n'avais pas le droit !

Pas le droit d'être aussi heureux !

Pas le droit de voir ma jalousie ainsi rassurée.

Je devais… J'aurais du la laisser libre de… D'avoir aimé. Avant moi. un autre que moi.

Me tester.

Je ne devais pas.

Je n'avais pas le droit.

Elle n'était pas comme moi.

_Edward. _

Savoir qu'elle… Qu'elle avait eu une vie, des sentiments… Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Je le voulais.

Même si je devais avoir mal.

Surtout si je devais avoir mal.

Je pourrais réagir comme un homme, enfin.

-Personne ne t'a jamais attiré ?

Elle me fixa, ses grands yeux un peu agacés.

-Pas à Phœnix.

Je serrai les lèvres. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux de l'entendre dire ça. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux de son malheur.

_Edward ! _

Alice. Toujours.

_Il va falloir y aller, frangin. _

Regarder ma montre. Rapidement.

Lever les sourcils. Et regarder ma sœur.

_Si tu veux passer une partie de ta nuit en sa compagnie… _

Lever les yeux au ciel.

-Nous aurions du prendre ta voiture

Elle me fixa quelques instants. Comme si elle doutait que ce fut à elle que je m'adressais.

-Pourquoi ?

_Ah, tu vois, quand tu veux ! _

Je secouai la tête.

-Je pars avec Alice après le déjeuner.

-Oh…

_Un peu plus de douceur aurait été la bienvenue… _

-Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai à pied…

Non !

Non.

Mes doigts se serrèrent en un poing. Caché.

-C'est exclu.

Choisir.

La mettre en sûreté et perdre quelques précieux instants avec elle, ou… Garder ces minutes, et risquer de perdre… Bien plus.

Mon choix était tout fait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'hésitai.

-Nous irons chercher ta camionnette et la laisserons sur le parking.

-Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi.

Je la regardai avec un petit sourire. Encore un.

-Je t'assure. Ça m'est égal de marcher.

Sourire qui se transforma en rictus. Non.

-Ta voiture sera là, et al clé sur le contact. A moins que tu craignes qu'on ne te la vole.

_On est à Forks, Edward… _

Je souris. Oui. Certes. Et puis… Ce n'était pas le genre de voiture que l'on souhaiterait voler… En toute discrétion.

-D'accord.

Elle sourit. Je la regardai, fronçant les sourcils. Un pari ? Un… défi ?

-Où allez-vous ?

Ecouter. M'assurer que personne ne pourrait… intercepter notre conversation.

-Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre le maximum de précautions…

Lui laisser le choix, encore.

Ne pas l'obliger à passer outre ses peurs. Mes peurs.

-Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais.

Proposer. Je supporterai. Mieux que de la savoir tendue.

Mieux que de savoir lui faire peur.

Etre un danger qu'elle craignait.

J'espérais.

Qu'elle dise non, qu'elle reste sur ses positions. Passer une journée en sa compagnie, sa seule compagnie… enfin.

Qu'elle dise oui, qu'elle arrête tout. Ne pas avoir peur, peur de moi.

Elle rougit.

Ne pas avoir peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire à cause de son _sang. _

-Non. J'en suis incapable.

Ne pas avoir à prendre la décision par moi-même. Ne pas avoir à…

Quoi ? Une douleur. Vive. A l'endroit où devait se trouver mon cœur.

Une trop grand joie, peut-être.

J'attendis quelques instants, presque certain qu'il allait se remettre à battre.

Rien.

-Malheureusement, c'est sans doute vrai.

-A quelle heure seras-tu là, demain ?

-Tout dépend… C'est samedi… Tu ne veux pas faire de grasse matinée ?

-Non.

Je souris. Le cachai.

-Comme d'habitude, alors. Charlie sera là.

Elle haussa les sourcils, en prenant un air horrifié. Je ris.

-Non. Il part à la pêche.

Ah. Il ne… Savait pas. Il ne savait rien.

-Et si tu ne reviens pas, que va-t-il penser ?

J'avais l'impression de jouer les rabats-joie. Toujours.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se comporte avec maturité.

Il semblait que je fusse tout désigné pour le rôle.

-Aucune idée. Il sait que j'ai projeté des lessives. Il se dira que je suis tombée dans le lave-linge.

Je réprimai un sourire. La fusillai du regard.

Elle n'avait pas e droit de prendre les choses avec tant de légèreté !

-Que chasserez-vous, ce soir ?

Oui, oui, changes de sujet, Bella…

-Ce que nous trouverons dans le parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller trop loin.

Je… Moi. Moi seul.

-Et pourquoi y vas-tu avec Alice ?

-Elle est celle qui… Me soutient le plus.

_Merci, frangin. Je retiens. _

-Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ?

Une pointe de… De doute, dans sa vois. De tristesse. De compréhension, aussi.

-Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart.

Son regard s'égara.

Sur eux.

Je tournai la tête.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas.

Ne dis pas ça comme ça, Bella.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix.

Elle rit.

Un si beau son…

Un peu forcé.

Evacuer la tension.

-Ça alors ! Moi non plus !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines.

Ah.

Elle n'espérait pas une telle réponse. Peut-être pas de réponse du tout, d'ailleurs.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Et je ris.

Je posai une main sous mon menton.

-Avec mes talents… particuliers… J'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles… Mais toi… Tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.

Trop.

Son esprit ?

Son sang ?

Ou elle ?

Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers ma famille. Je ne suivis pas son regard. Continuant.

Essayant de me trouver une raison.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. La plus facile à expliquer. Il y en a une autre, cependant, pas aussi aisée à décrire…

Elle ne se tourna pas vers moi.

Inconsciente de ce que j'étais sur le point de révéler.

Elle ne savait pas.

Elle était… autre part.

Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

C'était trop dur.

Je voulais…

Son attention.

Toute son attention.

_Edward ! Dis-lui… De poser son regard ailleurs ! Ou je m'en charge ! Elle n'a aucune idée de… Du mal que nous pourrions lui faire ! _

Je me tournai.

Rose. Toujours elle.

Je grognai.

Le visage de Bella était envahi par la terreur. Je coupai, en m'interposant, la ligne qui joignait leurs yeux. Rose me fixa avec haine.

Moins qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Bella.

Et elle reporta ses yeux vers Emmett.

-Désolé.

Bella peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

-Désolé, répétais-je.

Moi aussi.

Violent. Trop violent.

-Elle est inquiète. Rien de plus. C'est que… Ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si… après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu…

-Je…

-Les choses se terminaient mal.

Je l'avais dit.

Pas ce que je voulais.

Ce qu je devais.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Non. Je ne voulais pas.

J'aurais du continuer… Ce que j'avais commencé à lui dire…

Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas l'entendre.

Moi, je voulais le lui dire.

Pour qu'elle n'ait plus…

Aussi peur .

Pour qu'elle puisse à son tour vivre.

-Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ?

-Oui.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore u quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à le supporter.

Elle rougit.

Elle aussi.

Elle non plus.

_J'arrive, frangin._

Je me redressai.

Elle était derrière moi.

-Alice.

-Edward.

Elle sourit, je l'entendis.

Derrière moi.

Bella leva les yeux.

_Tu ne me présentes pas ? _

-Alice. Bella. Bella, Alice.

Je souriais.

Alice aussi. Bella hésita quelques instants, avant de laisser son visage s'éclairer.

-Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Bella.

-Bonjour.

Saisissant contraste…

-Tu es prêt ?

-Presque. Je te retrouve la voiture.

_Tu as intérêt ! _

-Aurais-je du lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser ou ça aurait été déplacé ?

Je ris. Pour la dernière fois.

-Non. Ça aurait convenu.

-Amuse-toi bien, alors.

Elle riait. Sans être heureuse.

-J'y compte bien. Quand à toi, tâche de rester en vie !

-A Forks ? Quel défi !

-Pour toi, c'en est un. Promets !

Je ne voulais pas partir. N'importe quoi, pour me retenir.

Pour être sur.

-Je promets de rester en vie. Je m'occuperais de la lessive ce soir. Voilà qui ne devrait pas être trop dangereux.

-Ne tombe pas dedans.

Rire.

Sourire, plutôt.

-Je ferai mon possible.

Je me levai.

Elle me suivit.

-A demain.

Soupir.

-Ça te semble si loin que ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Je me penchai vers elle.

Etre humain.

Trop humain.

Je me contentai de poser ma min sur sa joue, rapidement.

-Je serai là à l'heure.

Je m'éloignai.

Rapidement.

Pour ne plus la voir.

Plus la sentir.

Etre libre, loin d'elle.

Etre loin d'elle, donc prisonnier.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les retrouvailles. Le début de la clairière...

Il sera posté vers le milieu de la semaine, je pense. A bientôt.

Elve.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, ainsi que la trame de l'histoire, sur laquelle je ne fais que me baser. Les dialogues sont issus, pour une grande partie, de la traduction de Luc Rigoureau.

Reviews : Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, que ce soit sur le chapitre précédent ou sur un autre, tout au long de cette histoire. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtres de plus en plus nombreux.

Notes : Désolée pour ceux qui auraient voulu la scène de la chasse, je ne l'écrirais pas pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas du tout dans l'ambiance, là, et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de décent. Je rajouterai peut-être la scène à la fin, quand j'aurais fini l'histoire, en petit « bonus », ou en One-Shot. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre a été écrit en plusieurs fois. Normalement, les incohérences ont été corrigées. Il peut en rester quelques unes cependant, j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment de longues plages horaires pour écrire en ce moment. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour retranscrire le mieux possible la beauté, et l'ambiance, des passages qui vont suivre. Ils dureront sans doute quelques chapitres car ils sont vraiment superbes, et… Voilà. Bonne lecture. Elveleie. (Avec tous mes encouragements pour ceux qui ont déjà repris les cours !)

* * *

J'étais assis, assis seul. Essayant de me calmer, de me donner une contenance. Assis face au soleil qui se levait à peine. Et qui annoncerait une nouvelle journée. Celle qui m'était destinée.

Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de respirer silencieusement de temps à autres. Je ne bougeai pas, pour ne pas déranger la tranquillité qui semblait régner autour de moi, pour quelques heures encore. La lune disparaissait en même temps que la lumière, enfin, tombait sur mon visage. J'observai les nuages aller et venir, inconscient du temps. Je n'avais pas à prononcer un mot, je savais que tout ceux qui étaient présents me comprenaient sans que j'eusse besoin de produire le moindre son. Nous étions tous pareil. Et je voulais m'échapper de ces ressemblances.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas temps, pas encore, de quitter la maison. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce premier moment qui s'offrait à moi. Religieusement, j'avais passé la nuit à effacer de moi tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour Bella. Ma faim, ma colère, mes doutes, j'avais essayé de les chasser. Pour ne garder en moi que ce qui importait, ce qui m'importait. La certitude d'avoir envie de passer cette journée en sa compagnie.

Je n'esquissai pas un geste quand, enfin, le soleil fit son apparition à l'horizon. Je le regardai, lentement. Longuement. Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu, jamais vu aussi brillant, aussi flamboyant. Je me levai, silencieux, et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas temps, non, pas encore temps. J'avais encore à apprendre la patience. Il était dur, dur d'avoir à la maîtriser quand, au bout de temps d'années, de dizaines d'années, j'avais cru que le sentiment d'urgence m'avait quitté. Trop dur de penser comme si chaque seconde était précieuse. Je devais le faire. Non pas pour moi, mais pour elle. Cela faisait partie de mes certitudes. Je me levai, et collai mes paumes à la surface de verre.

Elle n'était pas froide, non. Pas pour moi. Un peu trop lisse. Je m'approchai encore, toujours. Plaçai mon visage à quelques centimètres de la vitre.

Regarder vers l'extérieur. Admirer un nouveau jour. Etre heureux, simplement, être confiant vis-à-vis du futur. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Avant. Je m'éloignai de quelques centimètres, avant d'écarter les bras, largement. Sentant sur ma peau la douceur, la douceur si peu habituelle du soleil. Il faisait beau, ainsi que l'avait prévu Alice. Il faisait beau pour moi.

Je regardai ma montre, jetant un coup d'œil sur mon poignet. Tôt. Encore une notion qui m'était nouvelle. Je commençai à me soucier du temps, de l'ordre des heures. De la durée d'un jour. Je quittai ma place près de la fenêtre, entrant dans l'ombre à reculons. La lumière ne me suivait pas.

J'entrai dans ma salle de bains, rapidement. Jetai un coup d'œil à la glace au passage. Mes yeux étaient redevenus dorés, de ce doré plein de sûreté. Celui que j'aurais voulu posséder en permanence en compagnie de Bella.

J'abandonnai le noir de la pièce pour me glisser dans la douche, et fis couler l'eau, vivement. Je réglai la température, d'un mouvement de poignet. Me détendre. Ça aussi, je croyais que ça m'était interdit. Me détendre. Parce que j'avais peur.

Sentant l'eau couler, doucement, sur mon corps, je me laissai glisser contre la paroi. Fermant les yeux. Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix. Je ne l'étais jamais. Mais là, aujourd'hui, j'avais eu les rênes en main. J'avais pu décider, j'aurais pu choisir d'annuler. De faire ce que je croyais juste. Sur. J'aurais été capable de la convaincre de ne plus penser, de ne plus penser à moi. J'aurais pu partir, aussi. J'aurais peut-être du, au moment où j'avais compris qu'il était déjà trop tard.

J'étais à genoux, à présent. Prostré. Je ne sentais plus ruisseler sur moi l'eau trop chaude. Je ne sentais plus l'air me parvenir. J'étais conscient, trop conscient, comme souvent. Si quelque chose arrivait, j'en serais le seul responsable.

Il n'était pas trop tard. Je pouvais encore décider. A la fois pour moi et pour elle. Décider de ne pas me rendre chez elle, à l'heure dite. Décider d'effacer toutes ces heures que nous avions passées ensemble. Tirer un trait sur tout cela. Décider de la laisser vivre en paix, en passant outre ses propres choix.

Non. Ouvrir les yeux. Dans quelque sens que ce soit. Ouvrir les yeux. Je n'en étais pas capable. Pas capable de tout abandonner ainsi. Il faudrait que je fasse preuve de tout mon courage. Mais je le ferai.

Pour prouver à Bella que je voulais vivre.

Je coupai l'eau, comme un signal. J'étais prêt. Du moins, je m'estimais prêt. Je m'espérais prêt.

Je sortis rapidement, et attrapai les premiers vêtements qui passèrent à ma portée. Remis ma montre à mon poignet droit. Je la fixai quelques instants, espérant que ce ne fut pas la plus longue aiguille qui bouge. Rien n'y fit. Aujourd'hui, je devrai me contenter de ce qui passerait à ma portée… Et m'en remettre à la chance.

Non. A moi, aussi. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser une telle journée au hasard. J'aurais beaucoup à faire. A commencer par me maîtriser.

J'étais passé devant la maison de Bella, avec Alice. Je l'avais fixée, longuement. Je l'avais fixée pour me décider. Choisir entre rester avec elle pour la fin de ma nuit, l'observer dormir... Ou rentrer. Rentrer, sans céder à mes envies. A mes impulsions.

J'avais hésité. Longuement. Parce que je ne savais pas, parce que je ne voulais pas. Et j'avais repris le chemin de la maison. Espérant par cela avoir fait un premier choix. Je m'étais maîtrisé. J'avais réprimé mes sentiments. Serais-je capable de vaincre ma nature ?

Alice m'avait assuré du bien fondé de mon action. De ma réussite. Je ne voulais pas la croire. Ne pas être un spectateur omniscient de ma propre vie. Tout pouvait si vite basculer. Même ses visions n'étaient pas sures.

Je m'habillai rapidement, sans prêter attention à ce que je mettais. Mes sens étaient tout entiers tournés vers l'extérieur, comme mon esprit. J'avais relativement bien arrangé les choses. Le soleil n'était pas encore trop haut dans le ciel, et le temps avait passé plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pouvais partir. Enfin.

Je respirai encore une fois, une dernière fois, l'air de ma chambre. Cette odeur si… impersonnelle. Essayant de l'imprimer dans mon esprit. Avoir un parfum sur lequel me concentrer quand le sien deviendrait trop fort.

Je quittai la pièce en refermant la porte, doucement, derrière moi. Doucement. Prudemment.

Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment que mes mains tremblaient. Je les observai quelques instants, intrigué. Jamais encore je… Elles continuaient de trembler, indépendantes de ma volonté. J'attendis quelques minutes, qu'elles redeviennent normales, et descendis l'escalier, lentement. Marche après marche, contrairement à ce que je faisais d'habitude.

Alice m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Assise sur la marche la plus basse, ses cheveux encore plus dressés sur sa tête qu'en temps normal. Elle se leva à mon approche. Je la saluai brièvement. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots.

Jasper se tenait à coté, un peu plus froid que d'habitude. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants. Entre faire ce qu'il souhaitait et ce qu'il devait. Comme moi. il réprima ses devoirs, et posa sa paume sur celle d'Alice. Je les regardai, tous les deux. Si fiers, et si heureux. Un modèle. Un modèle, parce que trop différents.

Je serrai les lèvres pour ne pas leur montrer à quel point ce simple geste me touchait. Alice hocha la tête, et, gardant sa main dans celle de Jasper, la laissa retomber à con coté. Sans prononcer un mot, je les remerciai. Les encouragements ont plus de portée quand ils sont muets.

Je posai mes pieds sur le sol de marbre, lentement, et avançai. Sachant que je n'étais pas assez fort pour m'empêcher d'y aller. J'étais crispé. Je ne voulais pas le montrer.

L'air était frais, dehors. Le soleil commençait à briller par delà les nuages. Je savais qu'il en serait ainsi. Ce qu'Alice savait, je le savais. Quand cela ne pouvait pas me porter ombrage.

Je me glissai dans ma voiture, et m'empêchai de respirer immédiatement après. Trop. L'odeur de Bella était trop présente, encore, bien que supplantée par celle d'Alice en quelques endroits. Je ne devais pas me déconcentrer. Etre maître de moi.

Je tournai les clés dans le contact. D'un geste vif.

Le paysage défilait autour de moi. Vite. Trop vite.

Trop vite.

Il manquait quelque chose.

Trop vite.

J'avais… Oublié.

Quelque chose. Un détail. Je m'arrêtai, et les pneus crissèrent, bruyamment, sur l'asphalte. Les mains serrées, crispées sur le volant, j'appuyai ma tête sur mes poignets. C'était trop dur, maintenant.

Trop dur de repartir. Et pourtant, je le devais. Je le lui avais promis.

Ne pas venir avec ma voiture.

Je sortis, respirant bruyamment. Je n'étais pas loin de chez elle, à peine quelques kilomètres encore. Je fermai la voiture. La laisser là. Tout plutôt que d'avoir à faire demi-tour, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je vérifiai la fermeture de toutes les portières, de toutes les fenêtres. Plus pour me maîtriser et gagner un peu de temps que par réelle inquiétude.

Tout était en ordre. Je tirai ma chemise vers le bas, une fois. M'enjoignant un peu de calme, un peu de retenue. Je devais avoir l'air… détendu. Je fermai les yeux, une petite seconde. Et m'élançai.

Pas trop vite, non. Il était assez tard, il était assez tôt, pour croiser encore des gens dans cette ville. Je marchai, à un pas presque humain, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur ma montre. J'avais beau savoir que je ne serais pas en retard, pas vraiment, du moins…

Je saluai de la tête les quelques visages que je reconnus dans la rue, sans les voir vraiment. A chacun, je superposai les expressions de Bella. Essayant intérieurement de m'en dissuader.

Enfin.

Les lieux m'étaient familiers, ce n'était pas la première fois que je traversai la ville, mais là…. Arrivé à quelques rues à peine… J'aurais souhaité me perdre, me perdre et ne plus trouver ce chemin que j'avais moi-même tracé.

J'aperçus sa maison, quelques mètres devant moi. La regarder, en silence. Comme si elle était Bella. L'observer, s'attendre à être déçu. Pour toujours avoir cet éclat, cet espoir, au moment de vérité. Je m'approchai, à petits pas, mon souffle de plus en plus saccadé. C'était la première fois que je m'accordais autant de… Libertés.

J'hésitai. Mes pieds posés sur le perron, en silence, j'hésitais encore. Je levai la main, une fois. La première fois que je me tenais sur le seuil en ayant été invité. Je soupirai. Inspirai. Baissai la main.

Et collai mon oreille contre la porte.

Je pouvais la percevoir, à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Conscient de sa présence. J'entendais des pas, ses pas. Je les guettai.

Un souffle, aussi.

Son odeur, mélangée à celle du Chef Swan. Plus forte, bien plus forte qu'au lycée. Je levai la main.

Et frappai.

Retenais mon souffle.

Elle n'allait pas venir, elle allait se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Elle allait ouvrir, et un sourire se peindrait sur son visage.

Elle allait se défiler, sans m'offrir la moindre explication, comme si c'était au dessus de ses forces…

Elle avait ouvert la porte.

Je la regardai sans la voir, pendant quelques instants. Sans la voir, et pourtant, lui accordant toute mon attention. Elle était là, devant moi, enfin. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire que j'avais espéré. Mon sourire.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les relevai. Elle n'était pas… Ce n'était pas son sang, non.

Je m'en étais douté. Douté sans l'admettre, sans le savoir vraiment. Parce que jamais encore je n'avais été aussi sur de contrôler, parfaitement, cette partie de moi. ce n'était pas son sang seul que je voulais.

Elle avait l'air préoccupé, aussi. De petites rides creusées sur son front, ce front si lisse que je m'étais habitué à contempler. Tout en elle attirait mon regard. Et tous mes sens.

Elle ne s'était pas préparée, pas particulièrement soignée. Peu m'importait. Elle était Bella, et rien ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cela.

Son odeur, la saveur de son corps, était plus forte, bien plus forte que ce que j'avais jamais espéré. Et je n'avais pas faim.

Tout en elle attirait mon regard, mon odorat. Tout.

Tout en elle m'attirait.

Et j'aurais aimé lui avouer.

A la place, je souris, niaisement, en la détaillant. Retenant chaque courbe de son corps, comme pour me l'approprier.

Sèche. Ma gorge était sèche, je ne pouvais pas dire un mot.

Trouver le souffle qui me permettrait de briser ce silence.

Trouver les sons, qui ne voulaient pas m'appartenir. Parce qu'ils étaient déjà à elle.

Rire. Parce que c'est un son plus clair que tous les autres.

Alors je ris, oui. Je ris. En essayant de trouver une raison à cette soudaine hilarité.

-Bonjour !

L'hilarité est plus facile à feindre qu'autre chose. Ses yeux, ses yeux si sombres s'écarquillèrent. Comme si elle pensait que j'avais perdu l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Un demi-sourire, une grimace un peu étonnée. Si belle, même dans l'appréhension. Si naturelle.

Je n'avais pas espéré un bonjour. Mais plus, peut-être.

-Nous sommes habillés pareil !

Oui. Une façon comme une autre de mener la conversation. Peut-être pas celle que j'aurais voulu, peut-être pas celle qui m'aurait libéré.

Elle rit. Et c'était plus qu'une compensation. Je ris. Vraiment, cette fois-ci.

Me demandant si elle entendait comme… Tout était différent.

Je m'écartais, commençant à disposer de mes membres, de nouveau. Je souris, en l'attendant. La regardant fermer sa porte. Je m'appuyai contre la portière passager de sa voiture. Je n'avais pas… Encore un détail qui ne me revenait que maintenant. J'étais crispé, encore plus crispé que d'habitude. Un peu honteux, d'être ainsi inquiet pour elle, et pour moi. Pour elle, parce que comme tout homme sensé, je redoutais l'insécurité de son véhicule. Pour moi, parce que cela faisait des années que je n'étais plus monté dans aucune voiture autre que la mienne… Et que je redoutais sa conduite. Parce que je voulais profiter de ce jour au maximum. Aussi longtemps qu'il durerait.

Elle se retourna et sourit, alors que je fronçai les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête sur le coté, lentement. Amusée. Les yeux brillants.

-On a passé un accord.

Je soupirai. Oui.

Elle monta, et je me retins de passer de son coté de la camionnette pour l'aider à grimper. Elle le prendrait mal, et je voulais éviter tout esclandre. Elle était si… Indépendante. Si fière, dans son autonomie.

Elle tendit le bras, se penchant le plus possible, pour ouvrir ma portière. Je grimpai à mon tour dans l'habitacle, et refermai la porte sur moi. déjà oppressé. Et à la fois si heureux, parce que tout ici était imbibé de son parfum. De sa présence. Je respirai, longuement. Toujours. J'avais l'impression de passer mes journées à le faire. Mais parce rien ne me faisait plus plaisir, et parce que rien ne m'en empêchait.

-Où va t-on ?

Je la regardais en souriant. Elle résista un instant, avant de me retourner ma moue. Je serrai les lèvres, satisfait.

-Mets d'abord ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse.

Elle me jeta un regard noir. Il était si facile de plaisanter en sa présence. D'être heureux.

En me fixant, elle décrocha la boucle, lentement. La passa autour d'elle, avant de la fermer, en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Je ne détachai pas mon regard d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en était déconcentrée. J'avais l'avantage, une fois n'est pas coutume.

-Prends la 101 en direction du Nord.

Elle me quitta des yeux, pour se focaliser sur la route. Je la regardai faire en souriant. Souhaitant être à sa place.

Heureux d'être où j'étais, pour pouvoir la contempler.

Mais… Je voyais le paysage défiler…. Trop lentement. Passer le plus de temps possible à ses cotés… Et ce n'était pas comme ça que j'envisageai notre journée. Ma journée.

-Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ?

Je n'avais rien perdu de mon hilarité.

Elle me décocha un regard noir. Long.

Je restai plongé dans ses pupilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la route.

-Cette bagnole est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton arrière grand père…. Un peu de respect.

Je souris. Elle aussi.

-Je ne crois pas, non chuchotais-je entre mes dents.

Elle tourna la tête de mon coté, mais je ne pus deviner si elle avait entendu ou pas. Si elle s'en moquait.

Je tapotai la carrosserie du bout des doigts, la main passée à travers la fenêtre.

Elle parut comprendre mon impatience, ou peut-être ressentait-elle la même chose. Toujours est-il qu'elle accéléra, et que nous quittâmes Forks en quelques instants.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Je souris. Si j'avais un instant arrêté.

-Tourne à droite sur la 110.

Elle prit un virage serré. Je tressaillis, tendant rapidement le bras devant elle, détachant ma ceinture en un seul mouvement. Peur.

Peur qu'elle se blesse.

Mais trop vite. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Je fis semblant de n'avoir pas esquissé le moindre geste. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Maintenant, continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse.

Elle me regarda avec ahurissement. Je ris.

Cette expression.

Je l'aimais. Comme toutes les autres.

-Qu'y a t-il après la chaussée ?

-Un sentier.

Panique dans ses yeux.

Ses mains qui se crispent sur le volant.

Les miennes qui se tendent, par réflexe.

La protéger.

-On part en balade ?

Panique dans sa voix, aussi.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

Elle hésita quelques instants.

Je connaissais la réponse.

Et celle qu'elle allait me donner, et celle qu'elle garderait pour elle.

-Non.

J'avais eu raison.

Je commençai, enfin, à tout savoir d'elle.

Et je savais quoi lui dire.

-Détends-toi. Rien qu'une petite dizaines de kilomètres. Et nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Elle ne me regarda pas.

Je me retins de rire.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me demandais où nous allions.

Trop vite. Un mensonge.

Elle préférait mentir que m'avouer ses faiblesses… Que risquer de renoncer.

-C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau.

-Charlie m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude.

-Lui as-tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ?

-Non.

Je tiquai.

-Jessica croit toujours que nous allons à Seattle ?

Rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité….

-Non plus.

Je relavai la tête.

-Je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé… Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.

Je la regardai, toute ma bonne humeur disparue.

-Alors, personne ne sait que tu es avec moi ?

Elle parut effrayée.

Je m'en voulus.

Immédiatement.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur, Bella. Jamais.

-Pas forcément… Car j'imagine que tu as prévenu Alice ?

Je la regardai.

En colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rendre les choses si difficiles.

Et je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ce moment.

Nous argumentâmes encore quelques instants, chacun de notre coté.

Elle s'inquiétait. Pour moi.

Et j'en étais heureux.

J'arrêtai immédiatement mes reproches.

Nous étions arrivés, de toute façon. Et tout devait bien se passer, maintenant.

Je sautai hors de la voiture, évitant son regard. J'espérai trop.

Je retirai ma veste, rapidement, et la jetai à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Je respirai.

Bella. Dans ces lieux.

C'était mieux que tout.

Je m'avançai dans la forêt.

Nous avions toute la journée pour nous. Rien que pour nous.

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : Début de la scène de la clairière.

Prochaine Parution : Soit milieu de semaine, soit week-end prochain.

La chapitre était long, il faudra donc attendre un peu que mes idées reviennent !  Vos premières impressions ?


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, même si, dans ce chapitre, j'ai obligé Edward à être comme JE le souhaitais. Espérons qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Tous les lieux, toutes les situations sont à elle et à elle seule. Merci à Luc Rigoureau pour la traduction française !

Reviews: Wahou, merci à tous ceux qui en ont laissé ! Merci beaucoup aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris ! (Tous les lecteurs, hein) ! Merci, plus que jamais, à tout ceux qui apprécient ce que j'écris. Aussi à ceux qui se disent, en lisant la première page de ma fiction "C'est horrible", ou "Elle n'a pas su effacer la répétition de première ligne" (Je crois que tous les auteurs sur fanfiction me comprennent ! :) ).

Note : Voilà, j'ai respecté mon délai, 6 jours pour un chapitre... Même si je ne l'ai commencé et fini qu'aujourd'hui ! J'aurais eu le temps de le faire cette semaine, mais je manquais d'inspiration et comme je voulais mettre pas mal de descriptions, j'ai été obligée d'attendre un moment... calme. J'espère que toute l'attente vous permettra de bien aimer ce chapitre !

* * *

Je m'arrêtai, aussi silencieusement que je m'étais avancé. Pas un bruit ne m'avait accompagné, pas une odeur. Rien de ce que j'espérais. Je lançai un regard en arrière, rapidement. Fronçai les sourcils.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi, les yeux noirs, les lèvres serrées en une bouche inquiète. Ses bras tombaient à ses cotés, sa peau plus blanche que jamais, effleurée par la noirceur des branches à son coté. Je revins sur mes pas, lentement. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer entre ses dents un petit sifflement étonné. Je la regardais sans comprendre. Elle me fixa, un peu inquiète.

Elle bougea les lèvres, mais je n'entendais rien. Une seconde fois. Toujours pas, toujours rien. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je m'approchai, et levai la main dans sa direction. J'étais loin, encore trop loin d'elle pour la tirer de cette torpeur qui commençait à m'inquiéter. Elle parut cependant retrouver ses esprits assez rapidement, et contourna sa camionnette aussi vit qu'elle put. Je l'attendis, debout au milieu des arbres. Elle me rejoignit et me lança un regard courroucé. Je fronçai les sourcils, sans comprendre. Lui tournai le dos, pour ne pas avoir à me le rappeler.

-Et le chemin ?

Je souris. Pouffai. Et fus heureux de ne pas être face à elle, pour qu'elle ne se méprenne pas sur la raison de ma soudaine hilarité. Nous étions seuls, au milieu de nulle part, prêts à nous rapprocher d'un danger tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais, jamais connu… Et elle s'inquiétait d'un _chemin_. Je ne tournai pas le visage de son coté, certain qu'elle prendrait mal mon air réjoui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions.

Elle soupira, constatant d'elle même la véracité de la chose. Elle avança encore de quelques pas, à quelques mètres derrière moi, et s'arrêta soudainement. Je souris de nouveau. Je pouvais sentir son impatience à travers la distance qui nous séparait.

-Ah bon ?

Elle ne me convainquit pas, et le rire que j'étouffai dut lui parvenir. Elle tapa légèrement du pied, et les bruits des feuilles qu'elle fit s'envoler résonnèrent quelques instants à mes oreilles, me distrayant quelque peu. Je la regardai, et elle remarqua mon petit sourire.

-Je ne te laisserais pas te perdre, va.

Elle sourit, ou plutôt tenta de sourire. Pris d'une soudaine envie de me pencher vers elle, près, tout près, je me retins et me retournai.

Pas encore. Pas encore, Edward. Tu as le temps. Fais de cet instant celui qui clôturera votre journée, ta victoire.

Oui.

Je me retins, même si jamais je n'avais éprouvé une telle envie…Un tel besoin d'être humain. Elle ne bougea pas, toujours pas, et je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers elle. Ses yeux étaient… tellement tristes. J'inclinai mon visage de façon à la voir, elle, totalement.

Elle baissa les yeux. Je baissai la voix.

-Tu préfères rentrer ?

Rien. Pas un geste, pas un signe. Pas un sourire. Je la regardai, étonné et déçu. Blessé.

Elle leva les yeux.

Sans sourire, sans me voir. Elle bougea les lèvres.

-Non.

J'exultai, sans en connaître la raison. Je ne devais pas, je n'aurais pas du être ainsi heureux, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas, pas totalement. Je la regardai, et lui souri, tentant de rattraper par mes paroles ce que mon être ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-Que se passe t-il, alors ?

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, quelques instants où je me sentis plus seul, plus abandonné que jamais. Je cessai de respirer, comme pour avoir encore plus conscience de son absence.

-Je ne suis pas une très bonne marcheuse. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient.

Un sourire.

Le mien.

Une expression un peu gênée, mais nettement plus douce, la sienne.

-J'en suis capable… Même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts.

Elle sourit à son tour, et je respirai calmement. Elle n'était pas détendue. Comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait… Comme si elle ne faisait qu'obéir à mes désirs, sans se préoccuper jamais des siens. Je la regardais, la tête légèrement inclinée.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi.

Aussitôt qu'elles furent sorties de ma bouche, je regrettai mes paroles. Les ravaler. Les effacer. Je ne pouvais pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle les eut entendues. Qu'elles les eut crûes.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant de leur brun sombre à un marron brumeux, un peu effacé. Comme si elle essayait de comprendre. D'apprendre. Apprendre de moi et m'apprendre. Ses joues pâlirent, et je compris que le sens de mes mots avait été déformé. Trop. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose… qu'elle puisse ainsi croire que je souhaitai son départ. J'étais trop sous son emprise pour cela.

Je me haïssais, une fois de plus, de ne pas être capable de lui inspirer confiance. Je serrai les dents, et elle retrouva des couleurs. Comme si elle les avait entendues grincer et avait refusé que ce son s'aventure plus avant. Je souris, et elle aussi. Nous étions partis. J'étais heureux, et elle aussi. Elle riait.

Avec les yeux.

-Si tu veux que je crapahute dix bornes dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer.

Je la regardai, hésitant entre un sourire et un cri de rage, qui ne lui serait pas adressé. Je choisis l'intermédiaire, comme toujours, la facilité, et la regardai faire un pas en avant en fronçant les sourcils.

Je passai devant elle, sans la toucher, sans l'effleurer, prenant la tête de notre groupe restreint. Je ne me trouvais plus dans son sillage, éloigné de son odeur si entraînante. Et mieux, mieux que tout, je pourrais lui éviter les dangers. Rien, rien ne comptait plus que cela.

Je m'efforçai à la fois d'oublier sa présence et d'être conscient d'elle à chaque pas. Je ne saurais dire lequel dut le plus difficile. L'oublier, parce que les bruits de ses pas étaient par trop contraires aux miens, tellement humains et tellement attachants à la fois… L'oublier, parce que, quand elle avançait rapidement, bien plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu, son souffle m'accompagnait dans mes mouvements, si chaud sur ma nuque, si doux en moi. Je tremblai à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait trop, et je ne savais pas comment interpréter cette attitude, mon attitude. Il fallait l'oublier, oui, pour avancer, comme si j'étais seul. Ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais heureux, être prévoyant sans en faire trop. Oublier que, la dernière fois que je m'étais avancé dans ces bois, ç'avait été pour chasser. Etre conscient d'elle, parce qu'il était trop facile de l'oublier, dans ces lieux qui m'étaient si familiers, et que j'avais si souvent arpentés sans elle, sans personne, dans la plus complète solitude. Etre conscient de sa présence, pour pouvoir l'aider quand un danger, un obstacle se présentait, quand elle semblait sur le point de tomber. Se souvenir de sa présence pour ne pas être surpris par son odeur. A chaque instant. Je la regardai, un mélange de peur et de joie dans les yeux.

Je lui tendis la main, la première fois, au dessus d'un tronc un peu haut. Je lui tendis la main, sur de moi et non pas d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quelques instants alors qu'elle observait ce que je lui présentais, de mon plein gré, pour la première fois. Elle hésita, et je m'apprêtais à retirer ma main lorsqu'elle posa la sienne dessus, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je refermai mes doigts sur sa paume, n'étant pas brûlé par son contact mais tout simplement, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle grimpa sur l'arbre et redescendit, attendant quelques instants, attendant un geste de ma part avant de récupérer sa main. Je regardai nos deux paumes enlacés, mêlées, et ne lâchai la sienne qu'à contre cœur, les yeux un peu secs, un peu déçus. Elle sourit, avant de me faire signe de continuer mon chemin. Son sourire prit place sur mes lèvres. Peu être pas de la manière dont je rêvai.

Je la rattrapai, une autre fois, alors qu'elle glissait légèrement sur le sol encore humide. J'avais entendu, j'avais compris ce que allait lui arriver avant même qu'elle n'en ai conscience. Je me retournai, rapide, et glissai, un genou à terre, la saisissant par la taille, avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Elle rougit, et je sentis la peau de mon propre visage pâlir. Je ne savais pas à quoi était du son brusque échauffement, à la présence qu'elle jugeait déplacée de mes mains le long de son corps, ou à sa propre faute, à son manque d'équilibre. Je décidai de la relâcher aussitôt qu'elle fut de nouveau sur ses pieds. J'avançai un peu plus rapidement, secouant mes mains. Elles me brûlaient.

J'avançai alors, lentement, trop lentement pour moi. Etonnamment, je ne remarquai pas la longueur du trajet, n'ayant même pas conscience de la durée qui s'écoulait, simplement trop heureux pour compter, pour regarder ma montre.

Il faisait beau, je commençai à sentir la morsure, tellement agréable, du soleil sur ma peau. Je regardai en avant, à plusieurs reprises, avant de diriger mes yeux vers le ciel, tentant de l'apercevoir. Je ne vis rien, et me contentai de la présence de Bella. Il en serait toujours ainsi. Je pourrais avoir l'un. L'autre. Séparément. Egaux en moi, mais incompatibles.

-On arrive bientôt ?

Je regardai en arrière, continuant à avancer, posant mes pieds dans un chemin que je connaissais déjà. Pas une trace de peur, pas une inquiétude sur son visage. Seulement une impatience, une véritable, une forte impatience. Celle que je croyais posséder aussi, au même instant, en moi. être semblables.

Je souris. Je m'autorisai à le faire, quand elle le faisait aussi. Aujourd'hui, nous évoluions ensemble.

-Presque.

Je tentai de lui cacher combien sa remarque était importante pour moi. Encore plus le fut son sourire, au moment où je prononçai ces mots.

-Tu vois la lueur, là-bas ?

Je tendis le bras au loin, là où le soleil perçait déjà. Le but de notre marche. Tangible.

-Euh…non.

-C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour _tes_ yeux, plaisantai-je.

Elle me décocha un regard noir, avant de sourire. Je suivais avec émerveillement le fil de ses émotions. Avec étonnement, sans doute, aussi. Elle était tellement… autre.

-Dans ce cas, je ferais bien d'aller chez l'ophtalmo.

Je ris.

Elle me sourit en retour, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Nous continuâmes à avancer, encore, un peu plus vite. Pressés par le temps qui jouait contre nous. Je voulais arriver à l'heure, à l'heure que je m'étais fixé. Pour être sur le plus grand soleil. Sentant une nouvelle fois son souffle sur ma nuque, je la laissais passer devant. Ne m'arrêtant pas, ralentissant seulement le pas.

Pour me donner le courage de le faire.

Pendant toute notre marche, pendant toute la nuit passée, même, je n'avais pas douté que j'arriverais à le faire. Ou plutôt, que, si j'avais le courage de parvenir jusqu'à elle, rien ne pourrait plus m'arrêter.

Je me rendais compte que j'avais eu faux, tout le temps. Je n'avais pas eu tellement peur, à l'idée de la rejoindre. Pour aller plus loin, dans mes pensées comme dans le temps, je crois que je n'avais pas eu aussi peur à ce moment, au dernier moment où nous avions joué, côtoyé l'innocence. Je n'avais pas eu aussi peur au moment de lui révéler ce que j'étais.

Parce que jusque là, seuls des mots nous avaient séparés, ou rapprochés selon les instants. Elle pouvait encore douter, douter de moi et de ma parole, me prendre pour ce que je n'étais pas, croire en moi en temps qu'homme. Mais ce ne serait plus possible, plus maintenant.

J'avançai d'un pas, plus près d'elle. Elle se retourna et me sourit, heureuse. Et elle sortit de mon champ de vision.

Je n'avais plus peur pour elle, égoïste que j'étais, mais seulement pour moi. Peur qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, qu'elle me voie, tel que j'étais réellement, et qu'alors, elle doute. Je serrai les poings.

Un nouveau pas en avant.

Je me rapprochai de ce moment.

Lui montrer, ce n'était pas la même chose que le lui dire.

Un pas.

Elle me verrait, au lieu de me croire.

Un pas.

Mes mains tremblaient.

Un pas.

_Je_ tremblai.

Un autre.

Aurai-je jamais le courage de le faire ?

Un pas.

Je l'apercevais, maintenant. Un sourire, le plus beau des sourires que j'eus jamais vu plaqué sur son visage.

Un autre.

Elle me regardai, au travers des arbres, sans me voir.

Plus que deux, et elle pourrait me voir.

Elle avança vers la frondaison des arbres. Elle était au soleil.

Elle était belle.

J'avançai vers elle.

Elle m'aperçut.

Je me débarrassai de ma chemise, que j'accrochai autour de ma taille.

Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

Elle avança vers moi.

Je m'avançai vers elle.

Elle fit un pas de plus.

Je levai le bras, lui demandant de s'arrêter. C'était à moi de le faire, pas à elle.

Je respirai.

Longuement.

Profondément.

Et je plongeai dans la lumière.

Ce fut comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, des dizaines d'années. Comme si je ne savais plus ce que c'était. Mes genoux tremblèrent sous le choc, alors que je luttai pour rester debout.

Chaque partie de ma peau était illuminée par le soleil, plus doux que jamais. Sa chaleur, sa lumière m'appartenaient alors que je fermai les yeux. Je connaissais la place de chaque élément, je savais où elle était.

Mais rien n'importait d'autre que la chaleur sur mon corps, la chaleur de mon corps.

Je respirai, sans difficulté. Poussé par les rayons brûlants, mon cœur eut comme un soubresaut.

Je soulevai les paupières.

J'avais presque oublié comme ma peau transcendait la réalité, transcendait les principes élémentaires de l'humanité. Je n'étais plus rien, plus rien qu'un corps en flammes, tout entier destiné à se consumer.

Je brillai.

Je ne connaissais pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce que j'étais. Je resplendissais, ma peau entièrement recouverte de soleil. Comme s'il était descendu pour être moi, se poser sur ma peau, sur mes yeux.

J'étincelais, orgueilleux à l'idée de pouvoir surpasser en ce moment n'importe qui.

J'étais au soleil.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Réaction de Bella, Petit Moment en tête à tête...

Date de parution : Week-end prochain, je pense. Je ne crois pas voir le temps de le faire avant.

Merci ! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça aide à construire les chapitres suivants ! Comme aucun n'est prêt, je peux tenir compte des remarques !


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimers : Oui, oui, oui… Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Idem pour l'intrigue, et tout ça…

Remerciements : Tout le monde, pour changer… Lecteurs, Reviewers, Correcteur, Collègues sur Fanfiction…

Note : Voilà (enfin), l'un des chapitres les plus attendus (je crois). Au début où j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je l'aimais bien… Beaucoup… disons, jusqu'à ma 4ème page Word. Après… Je ne sais pas. Je ne trouve pas que les dialogues soient essentiels, mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais pas ne pas les mettre. Gros dilemme, donc. Bref. On verra bien selon ce que vous en pensez ). Merci à David Bowie de m'avoir accompagnée du premier au dernier mot de ce chapitre. Tiens, je lui dédie ce chapitre.

* * *

J'étais en plein soleil, et Bella se tenait devant moi. Je n'osai respirer, par crainte de briser le silence, ce moment, hors du temps et de la réalité, qui nous était offert. Je la regardai, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, bien plus calmes que mes pensées. Ne rien lui dire, rester ainsi, comme si elle seule avait le pouvoir de décider du futur. Je la regardai.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et je n'avais pas vu le mouvement de repli qu'elle avait effectué, tout en douceur. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, une invitation inconsciente. Sa peau était pale, pale sous le soleil qui me rendait inhumain. Je mesurai sa fragilité à son souffle, toujours plus rapide. Elle me regardait, et je la fixai. Comme un cercle que nous ne pouvions briser. Sans savoir que ce serait le cas, toujours. Elle ne souriait pas, non. Trop dur. C'était trop dur. De comprendre, d'apprendre. De douter, et d'avoir le temps de savoir. Trop dur de ne plus se fier à ce que l'on croyait.

Je fis un pas en avant. Pas essentiel. Pas pour moi, mais pour elle. La voir se rapprocher, même si j'étais le seul à effectuer un mouvement. La voir trembler, non pas pour elle, mais pour moi. Les yeux baissés sur ma main tendue, j'avançais. Rien n'existait, rien qui put me briser. J'étais seul, seul et non plus solitaire. Je ne me sentais pas faire un pas, un autre encore, et pourtant, chaque seconde je me rapprochai d'elle. Je levai le visage alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Sa lèvre, sa lèvre inférieure, qui tremblait. Sa main, qui se levait, lentement, pour se cacher, pour réaliser. Ne plus avoir peur. Plus d'un sentiment, qu'elle ne pouvait révéler. Les paupières qui se baissent. Dépit, incertitude. Tristesse. Sans une larme qui perle. Je la regardai, toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle s'approcha.

Et je reculai. Réflexe pur, réflexe malencontreux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, plus encore. J'attendis. Dans la peur. Sentant. Je ne voulais pas. Elle releva les yeux, alors que je me rapprochai. Silencieusement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ne pas lui montrer que j'étais sans doute plus apeuré qu'elle. Et elle sourit. Non pas de ce sourire que j'avais tant de fois rêvé de voir se dessiner sur son visage à cause de moi, grâce à moi. Un sourire confiant, que jamais je n'avais vu, ni sur son visage, ni sur aucun autre. Et elle pleura. Sans doute ne le sut-elle même pas.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, translucide. Improbable. Je la regardai glisse le long de son visage, suivant ses mouvements avec plus d'attention qu'un peintre devant son modèle. J'étais la larme qui roulait sur ses traits, l'effleurant sans la voir, favorisé sans savoir pourquoi.

Si mon cœur avait battu, il aurait manqué un battement. Un, plus d'un sans doute. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai ainsi, les yeux sur son visage, ni combien de temps j'aurais pu encore le demeurer. N'ayant plus aucune conscience du temps, je me contentai de surveiller le rythme affolé de son cœur. Battant, pas en moi, mais pour moi. C'était déjà trop.

Je m'assis. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, plus rien ne m'aidait. Rien pour me raccrocher, reprendre ce souffle dont je n'avais pas besoin. J'effleurai de mes doigts l'herbe humide, la sentant fraîche sous moi, douce et rude à la fois. Je quittai Bella des yeux. Ne pas être trop présent. Ne pas laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus sur la raison. Parce que ce n'était pas son sang que je voulais.

J'avais essayé de m'en convaincre, pendant trop de jours. Pendant trop de semaines, passées à l'ignorer parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de supporte cette odeur, l'odeur de son sang battant dans ses veines. Jusqu'à ses joues rougies, jusqu'à ses mains tremblantes. J'avais été sur, pendant tant de jours, que seule une faim entièrement rassasiée me permettrait de lui tenir compagnie. Mais je n'avais pas faim de sang.

Et c'était la première fois.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi, alors que je serrai les lèvres. Sans bruit, elle aussi. Ses mains se posèrent sur le sol, à quelques centimètres des miennes. Sans s'approcher.

C'était la moindre des choses que j'aurais voulu être capable de faire. J'avais pris ma faim comme prétexte à mes propres peurs, à mes doutes. A ma couardise. Il était tellement facile de se retrancher derrière sa nature, d'en faire un bouclier impénétrable.

Mais je n'avais plus le droit. Je n'avais plus à penser au travers de mes besoins. Il me suffisait d'écouter ce que je n'avais jamais pensé posséder.

Je m'allongeai. Il était plus facile de contempler le ciel que son propre esprit. Je vis clairement son visage, quelques secondes, et je l'imprimai derrière mes yeux. Elle était heureuse. Presque autant que moi.

Elle s'assit, les bras repliés autour des genoux, et je la contemplai, les yeux à moitié clos. Elle le savait, mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Comme honteuse.

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans parler. Ses yeux tombaient sur moi, souvent, bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je percevais, à chaque fois, les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Et je souriais. Je savais, sans le croire vraiment, qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de semblable, bien que certainement pas aussi fort que moi. J'avais douté, pendant trop longtemps, composé pour elle ce que je ne pouvais l'entendre dire. J'avais espéré. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle m'aime autant que je le faisais.

Aimer. Mettre un mot sur des sentiments. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce que j'aurais cru. Peut-être parce que je l'avais accepté, enfin. Que je savais que je pouvais croire en moi, quelques instants au moins.

Elle me regardait. J'aurais rougi si je l'avais pu. Rougi non pas de honte, mais de joie. L'expression de ses yeux était douce, d'une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Qui m'était réservée, comme j'aimais à le penser. Je lui souriais en retour, trop confus pour articuler la moindre parole cohérente. Alors, je chantai.

Doucement.

Ce que j'avais trop longtemps gardé sur le papier, ce que j'avais couché, sur des lignes et des lignes, au temps où je ne croyais pas en la possibilité d'un « nous ». Je chantai, et elle me regardait. Je crois qu'en cet instant, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Je n'en avais pas besoin.

Nous restâmes un temps qui me sembla court, si court, ainsi. Elle s'approcha, lentement, trop lentement pour que je ne remarque pas son mouvement. Elle le savait, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'approcha, et je pus sentir la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du mien, si froid. Elle me regarda quelques minutes de plus, sans rougir. Je le lui aurais permis.

Elle leva la main. Je n'avais pu prévoir son geste. Si je l'avais pu, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas arrêtée. Pour savoir. Juste un instant.

Elle posa son doigt sur le dos de ma main, doucement. Je frissonnai. Résistai à l'envie de lui arracher ma main. J'avais peur, trop peur. Mais je ne voulais pas passer sur ce moment.

Je frissonnai parce que je ne savais que trop bien ce que ce geste pouvait signifier. Elle me sourit, sans s'interrompre.

-Que dis-tu ?

Elle chuchotait, et moi-même je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Je souris. A mon tour.

-Je chante.

-Ah ?

Je laissai passer quelques secondes.

-Trop bas pour que tu puisses l'entendre. Pour toi.

Il me sembla l'entendre soupirer. C'était les premiers mots que nous prononcions depuis bien longtemps.

Et son contact m'était toujours aussi agréable. Avec douceur, elle passa son pouce sur tout le dos de ma main, timidement. Comme si elle hésitait à s'approcher autant de moi. Elle baissa les yeux vers moi.

-Je ne t'effraie pas ?

Je gardai ce ton, le même ton que celui sur lequel nous avions entamé notre conversation. Il y avait deux silences. Celui qu'on ne pouvait briser à voix basse, et le véritable silence. Je préférai le premier. Nous étions faits pour le second.

Je voulais savoir. Elle me semblait confiante, trop confiante. Non pas que cela me déplut. J'aurais pu hurler de joie, lui sauter au cou. Mais cela, cela ne convenait pas au moment. Juste savoir. Rien ne pourrait entamer ma joie.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

Je souris, plus encore. J'aimais ce moment.

-Je t'embête ?

Je mis quelques instants à saisir le sens de sa question, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Non. Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Je ne pourrais même pas le lui dire.

-Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.

Comme si elle avait compris ce que je disais, une part de ce que j'avais dit, sa main remonta lentement le long de mon bras. Des picotements étranges me parcoururent tout entier. Je soupirai. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas moi-même. La chaleur qui alors se concentrait dans ma main se propagea dans le reste de mon corps, et je m'arrêtai de respirer. Je ne connaissais pas encore cette sensation, ce bonheur quasi total provoqué par un geste aussi simple…

Son autre main se posa, presque aussi doucement que la première, sur mon poignet. Par pur réflexe, une fois de plus, je retournai ma paume, la lui présentant. Bella recula, un peu surprise. Je soupirai. Encore une fois.

-Désolé. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma véritable nature avec toi.

Elle me sourit, sans relever. Je soupirai, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Elle joua quelques instants avec mon articulation, les yeux plongés dans les miens. Je ne voulais pas détourner le regard en premier… Perdre un seul instant… Mais elle non plus.

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. L'ignorer est si étrange.

J'espérai détourner son regard, que je puisse la contempler sans qu'elle se doute de rien. Elle sourit, de ce petit sourire de coté que je ne connaissais que trop bien. En même temps, je pensai mes mots. La voir proche, à tel point que je la laisserai… Décider de tout pour moi… Et ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait, de moi, de tout. De moi, surtout.

-Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres.

Je tiquai. Un peu. Je le savais. Et elle ne quittait pas mes yeux.

J'en étais flatté. Heureux. Et désolé.

-Votre existence est dure.

Je me laissais prendre à mon propre jeu. Je voulais savoir, vraiment.

-Je pense que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que _toi_, tu penses.

Je la regardai. Sans comprendre, et en comprenant trop bien à la fois. Ce qui ne changeait rien.

Je pouvais lui avouer. Ou bien la laisser se questionner.

Comme elle le faisait avec moi.

-Et ?

Trop facile. Me mordre les lèvres. Essayer d'être parfait, de répondre à chacun de ses désirs. Dur, trop dur, pour pouvoir concilier avec tout cela mon humanité. Ce qu'il en restait. Ce qu'il me restait.

-Je songeai que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. Ne pas avoir peur.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. Ni l'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait, ni la laisser douter.

-Pour être exacte, la peur ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable.

Je me tournai vers elle, me redressant à demi. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et je lui souris. Un peu crispé cependant. Sans avoir compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Que crains-tu ?

J'étais trop proche, trop proche d'elle, et je le savais, sans l'en rendre compte. J'avais du mal à me maîtriser. Nos visages étaient proches, trop proches, nos lèvres se touchaient presque. Je ne pouvais pas… Je n'étais pas prêt. Il y avait certaines choses que je voulais mais que je ne pouvais pas obtenir. Je la regardai, quelques secondes. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, sans bouger, les yeux fixes. Je me reculai alors. Je ne savais que trop bien l'effet que je pouvais produire sur elle, comme sur les autres humains. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle en fasse les frais.

Je me relevai. Abandonnant son odeur à contrecœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, si je voulais garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation. Alors, je la laissais, à la fois frustré et certain d'avoir fait le seul bon choix qui s'imposait à moi.

Je m'éloignai. Pour respirer. Loin de son odeur si… particulière.

-Désolée.

Elle chuchotait, s'excusant de quelque chose dont elle n'était absolument pas responsable. Je la regardai, plus confus qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

-Donne-moi juste un moment.

Je ne pouvais plus sourire. Plus parler, à peine. Déçu de moi.

Je revins vers elle au bout de quelques minutes. Les jambes encore tremblantes. De ce qui avait failli arriver. Un moment d'inattention. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

-Désolé.

Elle avait l'air si triste… J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, oui. Vraiment. La réconforter. C'était moi, moi le seul responsable dans ce… Ce « conflit ». J'étais le seul à avoir le droit de m'excuser.

-Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ?

Elle sourit. Moi aussi. Non, en fait.

La joie qui avait transparu sur ses lèvres recula aussi vite qu'elle y était venue. Je m'en voulais. Je le savais, je savais qu'elle mourait de peur sans vouloir me l'avouer, me donner un signe qui le confirmerait.

J'allais briser ma fierté, même si pour cela je me faisais mal, mal à moi aussi. Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait plus que nous ayons confiance ainsi l'un dans l'autre.

Je me levai, et elle me suivit des yeux. J'étais heureux, heureux de pouvoir lui montrer comme elle était démunie face à moi. Pour la première fois, je pouvais lui avouer ce qui nous séparait.

-Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me fixait. Toujours. Les yeux grands ouverts. Un peu tristes.

-Tout en moi t'attire. Ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur !

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Pas prévu de le dire.

Et la façon dont elle me regardait.

C'était vrai. Tout ce que je disais était vrai. Dans une certaine mesure.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Je m'éloignai encore. Elle avait besoin de comprendre.

Je m'approchai d'un arbre. Rapidement. Lui arrachait une branche, une… Oui, une branche. La lançai.

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

Je riais.

D'un rire forcé.

-Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper.

Un regard. Distrait.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me résister.

Je me rapprochai d'elle.

Me reprochai mon attitude provocatrice.

-N'aie pas peur. Je te promets…

Dur. Trop dur.

Vrai ?

-Je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal.

Etre sur. Qu'elle soit sure.

-N'aie pas peur.

Jamais.

Plus jamais. Plus de moi.

-S'il te plait. Pardonne-moi. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Je vais être sage, maintenant.

Un regard.

Apeuré.

Le pire qu'elle aurait pu m'offrir.

J'eus mal. Trop mal.

-Je n'ai pas soif, aujourd'hui.

Souris, Bella, souris. Offre moi n'importe quoi, mais pas cette tristesse que je lis au fond de tes yeux. Ne me laisse pas croire que tu m'as cru. Ne me laisse pas croire que tu ne peux entendre que le mensonge. Que tu ne peux comprendre que la raison, cette raison que je ne possède plus.

Parle, Bella. Pas pour moi, Bella. Pour toi… Toi seule. Ne t'endors, plus, ne pense plus à la peur.

-Ça va aller ?

Je pose ma main sur la tienne, Bella. Je fais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Ce à quoi je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est fini, c'est fini maintenant.

-Où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal ?

-Très franchement, j'ai oublié.

Un sourire.

J'avais gagné.

-Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes.

-Ah oui.

Un demi-sourire.

-Alors ?

Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, comme pour me faire oublier. Comme si je le pouvais.

-La patience n'est pas mon fort.

Plus maintenant.

-J'ai peur, parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière démesurée.

Sourire. Parce que c'est la seule solution.

-Oui.

Oui.

-Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. J'aurais du m'éloigner depuis longtemps.

J'ai essayé, Bella, je le jure. J'ai essayé. Et j'ai failli.

-Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force.

J'étais même sur de ne pas l'avoir. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle me fixait encore, comme si elle espérait un geste, un sourire qui… Finirait tout.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Elle avait pris une petite voix, cette petite voix qu'elle n'utilisait que quand elle doutait.

-Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable.

-J'en suis heureux.

-C'est mal !

Mais j'en étais heureux.

Je retirai ma main. Pour ne pas lui donner trop d'espoirs, mais en gardant quand même à l'esprit son contact, si doux sur ma peau.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire, ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger sans égal pour toi. Que je suis _la_ menace absolue.

Je disais la vérité. Je la voyais pâlir un peu, un peu plus à chacun de mes mots. Je n'avais pas voulu la blesser, je ne le voulais jamais. J'étais maladroit, bien trop maladroit pour… Etre humain.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

Alors, je lui expliquai.

Lentement, avec des mots simples. Des mots que j'espérais pouvoir employer sans me trahir, sans trahir ma pensée. Des mots qui m'aideraient à devenir aussi franc qu'elle.

Elle me sourit.

-Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis comme une dose d'héroïne ?

-Exactement.

Nous rîmes. Nous passâmes par des sujets plus graves, moins drôles. Plus adultes. A la vérité.

-Il est trop tard, à présent. Même là, tout de suite. Alors que nous sommes sans témoins.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Isabella…

Je réfléchis. Il allait falloir que je le lui dise, un jour ou l'autre. Il semblait que ce jour soit arrivé, plus tôt que prévu.

-Bella…. Je ne me supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé. T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide…

Comme dans les visions d'Alice.

-Ne plus jamais te voir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges… Ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De toute ma vie.

Je m'arrêtai. Parce que je n'avais plus de souffle, et parce que je craignais déjà d'en avoir trop dit. Ses yeux étaient froids, trop froids pour que j'y lise quoi que ce soit.

J'attendis. Une réponse. Je ne respirai pas.

Je lui avais dit… A ma façon.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis ici… Ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préfèrerais mourir que de te perdre. Je suis une idiote.

Je la regardai s'empêtrer dans ses explications. Si touchantes…

Et alors, seulement ensuite, je réalisai ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je tremblai.

Je frissonnai.

Elle m'aimait. Aussi.

Trouver quelque chose à dire, rapidement, pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. Vivre.

-Tu l'es.

J'attendis quelques instants.

-Et… Le lion s'éprit de l'agneau.

Elle détourna les yeux. Une légère rougeur sur le visage.

-Quel imbécile cet agneau.

Un sourire. Le mien.

-Que fou, ce lion… Quel masochiste.

Le sien.

* * *

PS : C'était donc un long chapitre par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude… Et ce que je ferais dorénavant. Désolée, mais je suis en manque de temps.

Prochaine Publication : Au mieux Week-end prochain. Au pire dans deux semaines.

Merci encore,

Elveleie.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Je crois que j'ai tout dit :).

Merci : Tout le monde. Je vous le dédicace, à tous. A tous ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre les trois longues semaines qu'a durée mon absence :)

Note : Désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de poster, mais j'ai du philosopher pendant quelques heures les week ends passés :). En tout cas, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais mis quelques heures aussi à l'écrire. Je ne suis pas sure d'aimer le début, mais je trouve que la fin est... Bien. Pour une fois que je ne fais aps trop d'auto-critique :). C'était parti pour être un chapitre court, et voilà, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps... Bref.

(Pour être dans l'ambiance de l'écriture de la fin du chapitre, je conseille d'écouter "Life On Mars" en live, tiré du Reality Tour de David Bowie. J'en ai pleuré. Presque :). Je l'ai surtout écouté en boucle pour les 1700 derniers mots. )

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait différemment pour moi, pour nous. Je restai ainsi, mes yeux fixés dans les siens, un moment. Un long moment et qui, malgré tout, me parut plus court que jamais. Quand je relevai les yeux, le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Nous avions parlé, nous avions laissé filer les secondes, puis les heures, entre nous.

Elle suivit mon regard, et je la regardai se mordre la lèvre, doucement, comprenant en un instant ce qui la perturbait. Dans un soupir, elle releva les yeux vers mon visage. Je souris, tentai de sourire. Il état tellement naturel de paraître, ou même d'être heureux en sa présence.

-Tu dois rentrer.

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle haussa les épaules, rapidement.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, un peu durement, quand je vis son sourire. Aussitôt, je changeai les mots sur le point de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

-Elles me deviennent de plus en plus claires.

Je me levai, alors qu'elle soupirait une fois de plus. Je savais enfin, je pouvais enfin interpréter ses émotions.

Je la saisis par les épaules, doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Ne pas la blesser.

Je savais ce que je voulais faire, même si je doutais encore de comment… J'allais aborder la chose. J'avais eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir, mais pas assez pour comprendre. Je me penchai légèrement vers elle. Ne pas brusquer, ne pas précipiter ce moment. Lui permettre de connaître mon monde avant de le lui imposer.

-Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ?

Elle gardait la tête baissée, sans répondre. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, et sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, claire et pourtant si basse, si fragile. Comme pour me rappeler au bon moment comme elle était fragile.

-Quoi ?

Encore quelques instants pour prendre ta décision, Edward. Si tu cours, tu gagnes du temps. Tu en perds.

Je pouvais aussi faire comme si je n'avais… Comme si rien ne m'était venu à l'esprit, réellement. Je pouvais, et je pourrai me laisser encore plus de temps pour y penser… Quitte à manquer le moment où je serai prêt. Je ne voulais pas.

-Comment je me déplace dans les bois. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous serons à la camionnette bien plus rapidement.

Elle releva les yeux et me sourit. Rapidement, sans y penser. Je l'observai, souhaitant entendre ses réflexions. Elle me sourit. Il était temps.

-Tu vas te transformer en chauve-souris.

Je me mordis la lèvre quelques instants, avant de laisser libre cours à mon hilarité. En chauve-souris.

-Celle là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert.

Elle rit doucement, cachant avec le dos de sa main la moitié de son visage. Je souris. Elle enleva sa main. Je ris.

-Bien sur ! Comme si les gens osaient !

Nous rîmes un instant.

J'allais lui montrer cette part de mon originalité. Celle que je préférais. La vitesse.

-Allez, trouillarde. Grimpe sur mon dos.

Elle me fixa quelques instants, sans comprendre. Un peu réticente. Aussi.

Je lui tendis la main. Elle hésitait. Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement, reflet parfait de son pouls.

Elle saisit ma main, et son contact me fit frissonner. Sa main, si fragile dans la mienne.

Je la regardai une seconde, avant de la hisser sur ses pieds. Nous nous retrouvâmes proches, trop proches, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Me mordre la lèvre, par réflexe. Ne pas perdre de temps.

Je la hissai sur mon dos, facilement. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras, et je sentis la chaleur de son corps m'envahir, tout entier.

Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur. Proches. Qui résonnaient en moi comme s'il avait s'agit des miens. Si… étrange, de sentir une fois de plus un mouvement, que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser, en moi. Près de moi.

J'entendis à peine sa voix lorsqu'elle me parla, ne sentant que son souffle contre mon cou. Je me maîtrisai pour ne pas me retourner, et la serrer contre moi, être plus proche d'elle, encore plus.

Je me mis à courir, pour oublier. Pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre que mon chemin, à travers les arbres. Mais je le connaissais, je le connaissais trop bien. Je ne pouvais pas mettre une barrière entre elle et moi, et chacune de mes pensées me ramenait vers elle.

Je courais, pour fuir ce que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser.

Le temps passait vite trop vite alors que je courais. Chacun de mes pas me ramenait vers les autres. Vers le monde. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, et je n'aurais pas pu le faire, tant j'étais… Préoccupé. Par elle, et par tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire pour ne pas que cette journée se termine. Je voulais tellement…

Je m'arrêtai. Trop court. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps, je n'avais pas eu assez de…

Je m'étais arrêté, et le souffle de Bella était toujours sur moi. J'avançais encore de quelques pas.

Et j'étais heureux. Je n'avais pas cru que je pourrais l'être, pas après m'être autant… Torturé l'esprit. Je ne croyais pas qu'un tel sentiment… Pouvait ne serait-ce qu'exister. Nous avions partagé quelque chose, enfin. Je sentais sa présence, son inquiétude et sa peur. Mais avant tout, je la sentais, elle. Près de moi. Et cela m'avait suffi. Un temps.

Je ris. Montrai, une fois n'est pas coutume, que j'étais heureux.

-Génial, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Pas un mot, pas un son. Rien. Je me tournai. Légèrement.

-Bella ?

Rien. Je voulais la voir, mais je ne pouvais. Son cœur était faible, trop faible à mes oreilles. Je paniquai.

Et sa voix résonna, enfin. Résonna. Elle murmura quelques mots à mes oreilles, et je les entendis avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait mis dans sa voix. Parce que je voulais les entendre.

-J'ai besoin de m'allonger, je crois.

Sa voix était faible, si faible. Mais elle était là.

-Oh, navré.

J'attendis quelques instants.

-J'ai aussi besoin d'aide.

Je pouffai. Toute ma bonne humeur retrouvée. Lentement, pour profiter encore de ce moment, je détachai ses mains de mon cou, et la laissai glisser dans mes bras, avant de la déposer sur le sol. Elle sourit. Je fis de même.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle sourit. Ou tout du moins, essaya de sourire. Je la regardais longuement. Elle plissa les yeux, et, alors qu'un demi-sourire se peignait sur son visage, une fossette se creusa sur le coté gauche de son visage. Tellement occupé à l'admirer, je manquai sa réponse. Quelques instants… Et je compris.

-Mets ta tête entre tes genoux.

Je la regardai s'exécuter admirant chacun de ses gestes. Un peu déçu. Finalement.

-Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

-Au contraire, c'était une expérience très intéressante.

Je ris. Nerveusement.

-Huh. Tu es blanche comme un linge. Pire ! Tu es… Comme moi !

-J'aurais du fermer les yeux.

Sourire. Sourires.

Le sien, puis le mien.

Peut-être était-ce le contraire.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne savais plus.

J'étais près d'elle.

Trop près peut-être.

Elle était partout.

Je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard d'elle. Lisant sur ses lèvres parce que je n'étais plus capable d'entendre.

Et que je fixai ses lèvres.

Je murmurai des mots qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

-Rappelles-t'en la prochaine fois.

Son odeur, ici, si près d'elle, n'était même plus enivrante.

Il y avait longtemps que j'étais incapable de résister.

-Pardon ?

Je ris, parce que cela me semblait la chose la plus appropriée. Je n'avais rien à perdre en riant. Tant que je ne prononçai pas un mot, un mot capable de briser ce moment. Je ne le pouvais pas, peut-être.

-Frimeur.

Je ne pouvais plus hésiter.

-Regarde-moi, Bella.

Si elle entendit ma voix, ce fut par pur hasard. Je chuchotai.

J'étais trop près d'elle.

Et je savais que c'était le bon moment. Un bon moment. S'il m'était donné d'en avoir un.

-En chemin, je réfléchissais…

-A la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère.

Ce ton détaché… Si je n'avais pas entendu son cœur se remettre à battre aussi fort, je l'aurais crue. Mais… Elle était perturbée. Elle aussi.

-Petite sotte. Courir est une seconde nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser.

-Frimeur.

Je soufflai. Lentement. Elle me regardait toujours. Sans ciller. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus.

-Non.

Je respirai, de nouveau.

Pas l'air.

Son odeur.

J'en avais besoin. Trop.

-Je réfléchissais… A une chose…

Une pause. Je baissai la tête.

Me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Encore.

-Que j'ai envie d'essayer.

Elle me fixait, sans sourire. Elle le savait.

Je m'approchai, lentement.

Posai ma main sur sa joue.

Je l'avais déjà fait, cela.

La suite, je n'avais même pas pu en rêver.

Son souffle se coupa, alors que mon visage s'approchait du sien.

Elle était si belle, à l'ombre des derniers arbres.

Je savais que je pouvais le faire.

Je posai ma deuxième main, de l'autre coté de son visage.

Comme si elle m'appartenait. Enfin.

J'avais peur.

Peur de la perdre.

Alors, je penchai mon visage, près du sien.

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Et elle souriait.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

S'il y avait un mot pour décrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment, je l'utiliserais. Mais il ne peut y en avoir. Le monde sembla tourner autour de moi, comme si enfin je savais pourquoi j'existais. J'étais seul, seul avec Bella, comme perdu dans un océan de clarté.

C'était la seule chose que j'avais jamais espéré. Ce pourquoi j'avais vécu.

Aucun de nous ne brisa ce moment. Nous n'en avions pas le pouvoir.

D'un coup, pourtant, les mains de Bella quittèrent le sol pour venir me fixer autour de mon cou. Son souffle s'accéléra sous mes lèvres, son sang si proche, maintenant.

Je la voulais. Je voulais savoir ce que serait son sang.

Je ne pouvais pas résister.

Il était si proche.

Un désir autre. Plus puissant.

Je ne pouvais lutter contre l'appel du sang !

Je ne pouvais lutter contre cette soif qui me dévorait tout entier !

Ce n'était plus Bella, et je n'étais plus celui qu l'aimait.

Je fermai les yeux. Trop dur.

Je ne sais où je trouvais alors la force de m'écarter. Je la repoussai, un peu trop violemment, peut-être, et aussitôt que le contact entre nos deux corps fut rompu, ma soif disparut. Non. Pas entièrement. Je serrai la mâchoire.

Pour me faire prendre conscience de ce que j'avais failli faire.

De ce que j'avais fait.

-Houps !

La voix de Bella me ramena à la réalité. Elle avait l'air si… Si pure. Si innocente.

-Comme tu dis.

Il était plus facile de résister, maintenant qu'une certaine distance se maintenait entre nous. Mais maintenant que j'avais été si proche d'y goûter, je ne pouvais que rêver de recommencer, et de terminer ce que j'avais entrepris.

-Dois-je…

Elle avait l'air si triste.

-Non.

J'essayai de m'en convaincre moi-même.

-Non, c'est supportable. Une minute s'il te plait.

Ses yeux me fixaient, si accablés alors que je m'efforçai de respirer, de penser à ce qui s'était passé, avant. Avant que tout ne cède.

Ce que j'avais préféré.

Je souris.

C'était facile.

-Voilà.

-Supportable ?

-Je suis plus fort que ce que je pensais.

J'avais résisté.

Une fois de plus.

-Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Je suis navrée.

Je lui souris.

Pardonner. C'était tellement facile quand c'était elle qui demandait. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le lui accorder.

La folie de la première passion.

-Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'humaine.

-Merci du compliment.

Elle sourit, cependant. Et alors, je fis de même.

Je me relevai, et lui tendis une main.

Elle la prit, et je la hissai vers moi.

Elle se mit debout, et tituba quelques secondes.

Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne puisse chuter. Elle était trop fragile.

-C'est encore la course, ou dois-je le mettre sur le compte de mon habileté à embrasser ?

Je m'étonnai moi même en plaisantant de la sorte.

Elle sourit.

-Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

-Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant, alors.

Elle me fixa, affolée.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours !

Je souriais. Elle non.

-Tes réflexes sont si lents !

-J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront.

Elle évita mon regard.

-Fais moi confiance, Bella.

-Pas question.

Je soupirai.

Elle tituba en rejoignant la portière. Je la rattrapai, et la serrai contre moi. Pas seulement pour la retenir.

-Bella, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit.

Je laissai quelques secondes s'écouler, alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard.

-Et puis… Tu t'es vue quand t'as bu ?

Elle ne sourit pas.

-Bu, moi ?

-Ma seule présence t'intoxique.

Je plaisantais, mais elle parut le prendre au sérieux.

-Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter.

Elle me tendit ses clés, et je souris.

-Vas-y doucement. Ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge.

-Très juste.

Elle me fixa, un peu sceptique.

-Et toi…

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas affectée par ma présence ?

Mon regard se fit plus doux. Elle avait raison.

Mais j'étais toujours maître.

Je caressai son visage du bout des lèvres, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

-Quand bien même ce serait le cas… Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes.

De moi.

D'elle.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Tout, tout, tout.

Merci : Tout le monde, encore une fois.

NDA : Désolée, j'avais dit que je serais plus rapide... Mais tout le monde a droit à ses moments de faiblesse ! :). Merci d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps ! Ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas capital, mais j'aime bien la conversation :). Alors voilà. Je l'écris. Je n'ai plus de correcteur... Plus, plus, plus. :( Désolée de toutes les fautes qui vont se glisser dans le texte, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Bonne Lecture à tous !

-En 1901.

Elle me regarda un instant, ébahie. Je quittai la route des yeux quelques secondes, et me mordit la lèvre inférieure. Trop rapide, peut-être.

Elle sourit. Un sourire un peu forcé, peut-être. Plein d'appréhension.

-Où ça ?

Mes poings se crispèrent sur le volant, alors que je tentais de me replonger dans les quelques souvenirs de ma vie humaine qu'il me restait. C'était comme si un voile les dérobait à ma vue. J'essayai d'ouvrir ce voile, de le soulever, sans grand succès. Tout était flou au delà du moment de ma renaissance. Je me souvenais des lieux, vaguement. Des odeurs, moins distinctement. Mais je ne voyais personne, plus personne de ceux que j'avais connu, que j'avais fréquenté. Je ne voyais même plus mon propre visage.

-A Chicago.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. C'était la première fois que je le confiais à quelqu'un. Carlisle l'avait toujours su, tant je m'étais épanché les premières années de mon existence, sans le vouloir. Les autres le savaient sans doute, sans que j'ai besoin de leur dire. Rien ne pouvait être tenu secret très longtemps. C'était la première fois que, ayant pleinement conscience de mes actes, je parlais de ma vie précédente.

Chicago. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis des années, pas depuis que Carlisle m'en avait arraché. Les premières années, parce qu'il était trop dur pour moi de me mêler aux hommes. Un peu plus tard, parce que trop de gens risquaient de reconnaître en moi l'adolescent que j'avais été, qu'ils avaient connu, et que j'étais toujours. Et depuis, même pendant mes errances solitaires, je n'avais pas voulu y remettre les pieds. Par peur sans doute. L'un des seuls lieux que je ne voulais pas revoir, parce qu'il me rappellerait sans doute trop, et trop brutalement l'homme que je n'étais plus. Carlisle était retourné en Angleterre, de nombreuses fois. Il avait peut-être eu plus de temps pour réaliser, pour comprendre et pour le supporter. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Bella ne se doutait pas, ne pouvait pas se douter du trouble qu'elle avait jeté dans mon esprit en quelques mots. Je la regardai, sans y penser, et elle me sourit. Ça devait être à peu près aussi difficile pour elle que pour moi. Elle comprenait enfin combien nous étions éloignés. J'étais son aîné de plus de quatre-vingts ans.

Je baissai la voix pour lui raconter les circonstances dans lesquelles Carlisle m'avait trouvé, et sauvé. Je la vis frissonner à plusieurs reprises, et j'eus du mal à garder un visage impassible.

Je lui dis tout, en passant sur certains détails ; je lui dis pour Esmé, pour Rose et Emmett, pour Alice et Jazz, même. Elle écouta tout, silencieusement, et j'aurais aimé comprendre à quel point elle était secouée par mes révélations.

Je relevai le visage quand j'arrivai à la fin de mes révélations. Haussai un sourcil, un peu étonné. Nous étions arrivés. Depuis un certain temps, à priori. Alors que je me taisais, Bella soupira. Discrètement, elle l'espérait. Je me tournai vers elle, souriant.

Son odeur était toujours aussi enivrante, malgré l'après-midi que nous venions de passer. J'en étais déçu et soulagé à la fois. Déçu parce que j'avais espéré pouvoir trouver un semblant de calme dans notre relation. Soulagé, parce que malgré toutes les complications liées à l'attrait de son parfum sur moi, je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en passer. Il faisait partie d'elle, et je l'aimais.

Je croisais les mains sur mes genoux, un peu déconcerté par l'obscurité qui nous environnait. Je la fixai quelques instants de plus, alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

-Je t'empêche d'aller dîner.

Elle leva un sourcil, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une fossette se creusa sur sa joue gauche, alors que celle-ci se colorait délicatement de rose. Je ris, doucement. J'aimais tellement la voir rougir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle chuchotait elle aussi, à présent.

-C'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un qui… a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et je restai quelques secondes sans bouger. Redoutant le moment où elle parlerait, où elle briserait les quelques secondes qui nous restaient encore.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Je m'étais attendu à tout, de trop nombreuses phrases avaient envahi mon esprit alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Mais pas celle-ci. Elle l'avait dit sur un ton si doux, si… Fragile.

Je restai quelques instants sans prononcer un mot. Sans savoir que dire, plus exactement.

-Tu m'inviterais à entrer ?

Ce n'était pas sans doute la chose la plus sage à dire, à faire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouloir, déraisonnablement. Au diable la sagesse. Pour une fois.

-Ça te plairait ?

Le second de mes sourcils se leva. J'étais totalement ébahi. Etait il possible… Etait-il tout simplement concevable qu'elle ne voie rien ? Qu'elle ne puisse pas… se rendre compte de la douleur que j'éprouvais à la savoir loin de moi ?

Je savais que j'étais doué, trop doué pour cacher mes émotions. J'aurais cru qu'elle, elle entre tous serait capable de comprendre ce que je ressentais, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ma main trembla, et l'autre avec elle. Je les fixai. Je n'étais pas honnête, pas totalement. Alors que j'aurais voulu être transparent.

-Oui… Si ça ne pose pas de problème.

Elle me fixa, les sourcils froncés. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme si elle était heureuse… Soulagée. Je la regardai en souriant. Alors, je me levai, me glissant hors de l'habitacle. Trop vite pour qu'elle le voie, je contournai la voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Elle me sourit, un peu étonnée. Je haussai les épaules. Heureux.

-Voilà qui est très humain, me sourit-elle.

Malgré moi, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Encore un réflexe humain, un autre.

-C'est en train de revenir, je pense.

Je ne savais plus trop si je parlais pour moi, ou pour elle. tout semblait se confondre… Et n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle avait le droit de savoir, de tout savoir.

Elle s'extirpa de la voiture, et je lui tendis les clefs. Avec un petit sourire, elle verrouilla les portières. Je ricanai. Nerveusement. Ça allait être la première fois que j'entrerais chez elle… En y ayant été convié.

Je la précédai, trop agité pour suivre son pas. Une fois à la porte, je me retournai. Elle sourit brièvement, sans me fixer cependant. Je haussai les sourcils avant de lever le bras.

Ce serait peut-être un peu étrange. Peu d'invités vous ouvraient la porte de chez vous.

Je me saisis de la clef cachée sous l'avant toit, et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Avant de pouvoir pousser la porte, je sentis le souffle de Bella dans mon dos. Je me retournai. Elle me fixait avec appréhension. Ou peut-être…

Son regard glissa sur le battant, à présent à demi-ouvert, avant de revenir vers moi. Interloqué.

-Le verrou n'était pas tiré ?

Je souris, brièvement.

-J'ai pris la clef sous l'avant-toit.

Elle alluma la lumière. Je plissai les yeux, brièvement. Elle haussa les sourcils.

Elle était belle, sous la lumière, même contrariée. Je m'apprêtai à m'approcher d'elle, un peu plus encore, quitte à manquer de prudence, quand je compris enfin son expression.

Elle avait saisi.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Une fois de plus. Aucune douleur ne vint. Une fois de plus. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

Je baissai les yeux. Un peu.

Un peu honteux. J'allais devoir passer aux explications. Encore.

-J'avais… Envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi.

Je regardai, fasciné, son visage. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, avant de laisser place à une brève contrariété. Elle sourit de nouveau.

-Tu m'as espionnée ?

Je m'apprêtai à me justifier quand je vis l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Et je…

Je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant.

-A quoi occuper mes nuits, sinon ?

Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, à priori. Elle se détourna, comme vexée.

Je levai la main.

La rattraper.

J'étais désolé, comme souvent.

Lui expliquer. J'aurais du.

Je la suivis, lentement. Au moment où je passai devant elle, je crus apercevoir, flottant sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire. Je décidai de le prendre pour ce qu'il n'était peut-être pas : un pardon. Je souris à mon tour. Et m'assis.

Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes et je détournai le regard. Je le connaissais trop bien. Les yeux qu'elle dardait sur moi étaient trop… Trop envoûtants. Je ne me sentais pas capable de réfléchir, de penser, une fois plongé dedans.

Elle se détourna. Et je relevai les yeux.

-C'est arrivé souvent ?

Trop occupé à la fixer, je ne l'entendis pas tout de suite.

-Pardon ?

Au moment même où je prononçai ces mots, je perçus le sens de sa phrase. J'aurais voulu me donner plus de temps pour réfléchir, que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Et il me le fallait, ce temps.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que je venais, presque en permanence, sauf quand il me fallait aller chasser. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes faiblesses, comme ça. Elle aurait peur, sans doute. Peur de moi, peur de mon attitude… De mes motivations.

Et je ne voulais pas. Pas qu'elle… Qu'elle ait peur. Pas de moi. elle était trop fragile, trop fragile et trop précieuse à la fois pour avoir peur. Elle était celle que je n'aurais pas voulu effrayer, pas une seule fois. Peut-être était-elle celle qu'il fallait effrayer, toutefois. Je ne voulais pas.

Mais lui mentir était presque pire.

Elle ne mentait pas. Pas elle. elle croyait, pas tout ce que je disais. Mais elle croyait en moi… Un peu au moins. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne, un jour, n'importe quand, que je lui avais menti… sauf quand si c'était pour son propre bien. Non. Je ne voulais pas voir le doute planer dans ses yeux, pas un seul instant. Pas qu'une brume ne vienne les obscurcir, parce que j'aurais gâché un seul moment.

Je voulais trop qu'elle m'appartienne pour pouvoir lui mentir.

-Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ?

Je n'avais plus le temps d'hésiter. Je n'hésitai plus.

-Presque toutes les nuits.

Elle hésita un instant.

Elle me tournait le dos, et pourtant je voyais son expression aussi bien que si elle m'avait fait face.

Elle aurait commencé par hocher la tête, lentement, tandis que je parlais, comme elle le faisait souvent. J'aurais fini ma phrase, et elle aurait commencé par esquisser un sourire. Le plus joli de ses sourires, celui qu'elle m'offrait quand j'arrivais à la dérider. Et puis, elle aurait réalisé ce que je venais de dire. Les coins de sa bouche seraient tombés, lentement, et elle aurait froncé les sourcils, doucement d'abord, puis vraiment. Elle aurait écarquillé les yeux, ses yeux si sombres… Et elle se serait mordu la lèvre. Je lui avait emprunté ce réflexe, oui.

Et tout cela c'était passé, certainement. Sans que je le voie.

De ma place, je ne la vis que se figer, alors qu'elle se balançait doucement d'un pied sur l'autre un instant auparavant. Elle attendit un moment, le temps de mettre des mots sur ses pensées, et se retourna. Brusquement. Ses yeux étaient distants, et je m'en voulus immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai doucement, sentant sa colère sur le point de fondre sur moi… Et sa répugnance à la faire. Je tentais une réponse diplomatique… Et je commençai à m'amuser.

J'aurais du m'en rendre compte bien avant.

J'étais heureux, trop heureux pour laisser un tel moment se gâcher.

-Tu es très intéressante quand tu dors.

Je laissais passer quelques secondes, alors qu'un petit sourire reprenait place sur son visage.

-Tu parles.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, une fois de plus. Ce geste… J'aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder faire ça.

Elle rougit un peu.

Je souris.

Elle rougit encore plus. Elle était belle.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Son visage se fermait…

Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Ne pas laisser un moment de silence…

Une incompréhension…

Quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es… Vraiment irritée ?

-Ça dépend !

Je haussai les sourcils. Je souriais. A demi. Encore incertain.

-De quoi ?

-De ce que tu as entendu, bien sur.

Sa voix se brisa. Doucement.

J'aurais très bien pu ne pas l'entendre, mais j'étais trop focalisé sur elle pour manquer quoi que ce soit.

Je me levai, lentement, et m'approchai.

Elle ne me vit pas.

Frissonna à mon contact.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, avant de les serrer plus fortement.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée.

Je la regardai faire en silence avant de reprendre.

-Ta mère te manque.

Pas un mot.

Je continuai.

-Tu t'inquiètes à son sujet.

Elle soupira. Doucement. Une réaction.

Un espoir. Je plaisantai. Pour la voir sourire.

-Le bruit de la pluie s'énerve.

Un petit sourire, oui.

J'avais gagné, presque.

Je serrai ses mains plus fort entre les miennes.

-Au début, tu parlais souvent de chez toi, là bas. C'est moins le cas à présent. Une fois, tu as dit « C'est trop vert ».

Je souris.

Elle rit, un peu.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de lui dire la vérité.

Je prononçai mes mots, lentement, en observant chaque tressaillement de son visage.

Guettant une réaction, un signe, un seul. Un autre.

-Tu as prononcé mon prénom.

Elle soupira. Sourit, doucement, et baissa les yeux.

-Beaucoup ?

Je hochai la tête, mais elle ne me vit pas.

J'attendis quelques instants.

-C'est combien, pour toi, beaucoup ?

-Oh non !

Elle sourit en prononçant ces mots. J'étais pardonné.

Je tins ses mains, plus serrées, et les amenai vers moi.

Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attirai vers moi.

Son cœur battait contre mon torse.

-Ne sois pas gênée.

J'avais du mal à articuler. Une sensation… grisante.

-Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et je n'en aurais pas honte.

Elle remonta un peu son visage vers moi. Ses yeux accrochant les miens une fois de plus.

Je me raidis. Elle aussi.

Pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis là ?

Elle me fixa, un peu déçue.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine…

Je souris.

Elle non.

-Une autre fois, alors.

Je souris, la lâchai.

Et m'éclipsai, lentement.

-Edward !

Je ris.

Je connaissais le chemin de sa chambre, parfaitement.

L'escalier ne craqua pas.

Je poussai la porte et entrai.

L'odeur de Bella régnait partout.

Prochain Chapitre : Début de semaine prochaine. La première nuit où Bella et Edward se côtoient... En en étant conscients !

Dernière chose : "Don't forget to keep your head warm". Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un saura retrouver la référence (ça ne devrait pas être trop dur), mais si c'est le cas, je lui dédicace le prochain chapitre !

Bonne fin de semaine,

Elve.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimers : En fait, c'est beaucoup plus court et plus joli en anglais ! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_Remerciements : Tout le monde ! Au hasard... Oui, en effet, c'était bien les première paroles du refrain de Slip Away. Et oui, je trouve que c'est exactement ce qui convient à Edward à ce moment là. Bref. Bravo. (Pas de dédicace, c'est sur ? :] )_

_Note : Je n'aime trop pas ce chapitre. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le re-écrire. Et puis, il est correct :]. Oui, je sais je dis ça souvent. Bref. Je suis super heureuse. Je sais utiliser la mise à jour de fanfiction :] ! Des lecteurs des États-Unis, de Polynésie et tout... Wahou ! Merci à tous !_

J'attendais.

J'attendais, sans un bruit, guettant les siens. Etre loin d'elle était moins difficile quand je pouvais l'entendre.

Je m'étais avancé, lentement, dans sa chambre. J'en connaissais la disposition depuis bien longtemps, mais la voir à la lumière me fit frissonner. Comme si enfin je vivais dans les mêmes lieux que Bella.

Je n'avais pas fait un bruit, pas même fait craquer le plancher, une seule fois. Une sorte de respect s'était emparé de moi, alors que je foulais ce sol, et mes pas n'en étaient que plus lents.

J'avais avancé ma main, à de nombreuses reprises, effleurant du bout des doigts tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Y laissant, sans vraiment y croire, ma trace.

J'étais resté debout un moment, un long moment. Ne respirant que pour m'imprégner de l'odeur de Bella. Et puis, je m'étais laissé aller. Je m'étais… libéré, en quelque sorte. Un pas puis un autre, toujours aussi lents et silencieux.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi humain. J'avais posé mes paumes sur la couverture de son lit, comme si je pouvais encore m'imprégner de sa chaleur. Lentement, j'avais glissé mes avant-bras sur le lit, avant de soupirer en me redressant.

Et puis, j'avais attendu. Et j'attendais.

J'entendais. La voix de Bella, faible, mais incontestablement heureuse. Chantante, de plus en plus entraînante. La voix de son père, bien plus dure, plus sombre. Incontestablement aimante.

Ses pensées. Etranges, et à la fois si réalistes. J'arrivai à connaître Bella, interceptant chaque soupir, chaque attention qu'il lui témoignait. Je me sentais étranger, mais aussi si proches d'eux à ce moment là.

Indiscret.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Bella n'allait plus tarder… Et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour me donner une contenance. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me laissai glisser sur son lit, brusquement.

Je soupirai, avant d'inhaler profondément. L'odeur y était plus forte, bien plus forte qu'ailleurs. Un mélange de… Tout. Tout ce que j'aimais chez elle. Je ne réussis pas à reconnaître ce que c'était. J'étais trop plongé dans l'unité pour parvenir à m'intéresser à ce qui la composait.

Je m'allongeai, mes mains croisées derrière ma tête. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, je me concentrai sur les bruits que j'arrivais à saisir.

Un pas.

Je ne me redressai pas. Je le connaissais, et j'apprenais à l'interpréter. Elle n'arrivait pas trop rapidement, comme si elle se contenait. Pour ne pas donner trop d'indices à son père, pour ne pas paraître trop empressée. Ou trop effrayée.

J'attendais.

Elle se rapprocha, et je me mis à sourire. Sans raison, sans savoir vraiment ce que je faisais. C'était facile, en fait. Toujours garder au fond de moi un doute. Un seul.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la clenche, et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je la vis tourner, lentement. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Avec beaucoup moins de douceur, tout d'un coup.

Je ne vis d'abord que ses cheveux, rabattus sur son visage. Et puis, elle entra, apportant en même temps une vague de parfum. Son lit n'était rien.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et je souris. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Pas encore.

Un doute me traversa l'esprit, un bref instant. Qu'elle m'ait oublié. Que ma présence n'ait été pour elle qu'un événement dérisoire. Qu'une fois passé l'instant de la découverte… Elle n'ait plus aucun… Intérêt en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre en l'observant. Non.

Non.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, presque trop rapide. Elle attendit une seconde, indécise.

L'expression que je préférais chez elle, avec son sourire. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, avant de se mordre la joue. Elle ouvrit le battant de la fenêtre, toute délicatesse oubliée. Je me retins de ne pas rire.

Depuis que je laissais mes émotions prendre le contrôle de moi… Je changeais d'humeur en quelques instants.

Elle se pencha, et son visage disparut de mon champ de vision. Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement, avant de me plaquer une main contre la bouche. Tentative inutile pour étouffer le bruit.

La réaction de Bella, bien que tout à fait naturelle, ne put qu'augmenter mon hilarité. Elle sursauta, et se retourna, une main cachant le bas de son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, étonnés, puis déboussolés, et enfin complètement affolé. Un nouveau rire sortir de ma bouche, et elle me fusilla du regard. Elle glissa le long du mur, avant de respirer profondément. Je me mordis la lèvre. Ne pas rire.

-Désolé.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, radieux malgré la peur que je pouvais encore y lire. Elle s'efforça de prendre une expression menaçante, qui ne fit qu'amplifier mon sourire. Elle se dérida.

-Donne moi une minute, que mon cœur reparte.

Je souris, et me relevai. Je savais ce que j'avais envie de faire… Et je savais que je ne devais lutter ainsi contre mes désirs, tant qu'ils étaient aussi innocents que celui-ci. Je me penchai ers elle, toujours aussi souriant. Approchai mes bras.

Un mouvement de recul, infime, avant qu'elle se détende. Comme si elle avait eu peur. Et qu'elle avait réussi à la vaincre.

Je me penchai un peu plus en avant, et la saisit sous les bras. Sans efforts, je la hissai à mes cotés. Elle s'assit, lentement, une main sur le cœur.

Plus lentement encore, et sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je détachai mes bras, et posai l'une de mes mains sur la sienne. Elle me regarda, un peu hésitante, avant de me sourire. Ce sourire.

Je respirai. Mon cœur ne repartirait pas.

Et je n'arrivai pas à sourire, non plus.

J'attendis quelques instants, entièrement focalisé sur son pouls… Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose que son sourire, si je voulais garder un semblant de contenance.

Je comptai les battements de son cœur, si forts d'abord, puis de plus en plus doux. Réguliers. Je repris mon souffle, une fois de plus.

-Comment va ton cœur ?

Je ris. C'était la seule chose à faire. Ma vois me paraissait tellement lointaine, tellement… hors de propos en un tel moment. Je secouai la tête.

Si ses lèvres ne riaient pas, ses yeux le faisaient, et cela suffisait à me rendre heureux. Pour l'instant.

Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, pensive, mordillant une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle était si près de moi… Je soufflai, doucement. Ses boucles oscillèrent, quelques instants. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je les fixai, comme hypnotisé.

Elle releva le visage, et je m'écartai légèrement.

-M'accorderais-tu quelques instants d'humanité ?

Je respirai, lentement. Oui. J'en avais certainement autant besoin qu'elle. Pour me retenir, pour ne pas craquer. Je hochai la tête. Avec regrets, je levai la main qui recouvrait la sienne.

Elle me sourit.

-N'en profite pas pour me fausser compagnie !

Non. Oh, non.

-A vos ordres.

Elle sourit. Elle souriait tout le temps. Mais elle ne sourirait jamais assez pour moi.

Elle se leva silencieusement. Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne la vis pas sortir. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ma main. Je soupirai. Elle me paraissait brûlante. Je pliai mes doigts, plusieurs fois, comme pour m'assurer de leur présence. Et j'écoutai.

J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'épier chacun de ses mouvements à travers les bruits que je percevais. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur un quelconque objet devant moi, et je le voyais plus.

Le temps paraissait s'écouler trop lentement, alors que je respirai pour être sur de me maîtriser quand elle reviendrait. Je n'avais pas peur de mes faiblesses. Seulement de ma force.

Je regardai ma montre, ne baissant que les yeux. Soupirai. Elle était longue, trop longue pour moi. J'avais honte de mon propre égoïsme.

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un bruit infime, mais que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps qu'il me sembla qu'ils résonnait dans toute la maison. Et plus loin encore.

J'hésitai à me lever, avant de renoncer. J'avais déjà du mal à avoir l'air serein assis, immobile. Je ne me sentais pas capable de… d'être naturel si je me levais. Je me contentai de poser mon coude sur mon genou, et mon menton dans ma paume.

Aie l'air décontracté, Edward.

-Bonne nuit, Papa.

Je frissonnai.

Braquai mes yeux sur le sol, pour ne rien voir.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

Tant de pensées en même temps…

Bella en train de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, des années auparavant…

Bella en train de partir, encore jeune.

Et lui, lui, Charlie, anxieux.

Parce que Bella était étrange.

Trop étrange ces derniers temps.

Trop… lointaine.

Un craquement. Je revins à la réalité en même temps que Bella dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son père pouvait ressentir.

Et elle souriait.

Je levai le visage vers elle, et mes lèvres tressaillirent. Je tressaillis, plus exactement. Elle était… Epoustouflante.

Pas de la même manière que d'habitude. Pas comme… Pas comme le commun des hommes auraient espéré la voir.

Elle semblait à la fois plus forte, plus belle et plus fragile.

-Très joli.

Elle rougit. Un peu. Je souris. Elle grimaça.

-Non, vraiment. Ça te va très bien.

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses yeux. J'aurais voulu les repousser, mais je me retins. Elle s'assit, précautionneusement, à coté de moi. Je respirai.

Son odeur, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi ce manège ?

-Je soupçonne Charlie de croire que je vais m'éclipser.

Je souris. Perspicace.

-Oh.

Je feignis l'innocence, pour qu'elle parle encore.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle me fixa, un sourire dans les yeux.

Elle n'était pas dupe.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Apparemment, il m'a trouvé un peu surexcitée.

Je la regardai en souriant.

Je regardai la main qui soutenait mon menton.

Et la dégageai.

La posai, lentement, sous le menton de Bella.

Elle frissonna légèrement, mais ne se dégagea pas.

-En fait…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es toute rose.

Et alors, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je m'approchai d'elle. Ses yeux me suivirent, lentement, alors que je collai ma joue contre son visage.

C'était… Nouveau.

J'avais l'impression que chaque cellule de ma figure me brûlait. Mais pas d'un feu dérangeant, ou même… Blessant. C'était comme si la chaleur avait quitté son corps pour venir dans le mien, comme si ma peau n'était plus qu'une prolongation de la sienne. J'étais humain, presque.

Je pouvais sentir le sang aller et venir dans sa joue, et dans la mienne, au fur et à mesure qu'elle rougissait. Je pouvais sentir son cœur, à la fois si proche et si lointain. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ses cils, trop longs pour être décents, effleurèrent mon visage. Je soupirai.

Je sentis ses lèvres bouger, lentement, et je me redressai.

-Ça semble… Beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant.

-C'est l'impression que je te donne ?

Doucement, je repoussai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur sa mâchoire.

Elle se raidit.

-Beaucoup…

Sa respiration était haletante.

Moi aussi. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Sa peau était tellement douce, tellement parfaite sous mes lèvres…

-Beaucoup plus facile.

J'attendis.

Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Ma main quitta son menton pour venir se placer en bas de son cou.

Les pulsations de son cœur ne m'importaient plus autant, désormais.

C'était juste être avec elle qui m'importait.

-Je me demandais…

-Oui ?

Entendre le son de sa voix… Ça aussi, je ne pouvais y résister.

-Comment ça se fait ? A ton avis ?

Je souris.

En posant mes lèvres sur son cou.

Peut-être mes lèvres étaient-elles trop froides, peut-être ce contact l'effraya t-il…

Bella s'écarta en quelques secondes, et me toisa.

Je tendis la main, bien inutilement.

Bella. Ne pars pas.

Non…

-Aurais-je mal agi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Moi aussi. Peur de la vérité.

-Non…

Un sourire qui se dessine sur son visage… Un de plus.

Son reflet sur le mien.

En plus terne.

Toujours plus terne.

-Tu me rends folle.

Confidence honteuse, pour elle. Elle baissa la tête.

Je souris. Pour elle.

-Vraiment ?

Pour moi. Parce que j'étais heureux.

Je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir de telles choses.

-Tu veux que je t'applaudisse ?

Cassante, mais en souriant.

-Je suis agréablement surpris, c'est tout.

Ses yeux me fixaient.

Je détournai les miens. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

-En cent et quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça….. Rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de me comporter… Différemment d'avec mes frères et sœur. Et découvrir, même si cela est tout nouveau pour moi… Que je ne suis pas si nul… Avec toi.

Sans la regarder, je pus apercevoir son sourire. Parce qu'il illuminait tout.

-Tu excelles dans tous les domaines !

Je souris.

Je ris.

Oui. Peut-être.

_Prochain Chapitre : Suite de la Nuit._

_Publication : Pas avant une semaine et demie, minimum. :]_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimers : I do not own Twilight. ;p

Remerciements : Tout le monde. Pour n'oublier personne.

Note : Well, désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai été un peu occupée ces dernières semaines, et, plus grave encore, je n'avais pas vraiment de motivation pour écrire. C'est venu d'un coup, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères :). Je voulais en écrire plus, mais je me suis dit que j'allais arrêter là et publier un autre chapitre au plus tard le week-end prochain. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme je l'espérais pour tous les autres. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

Ses yeux étaient prêts à se fermer, je le voyais. Depuis quelques instants déjà ses réponses étaient moins claires, moins longues. Elle souriait, elle souriait toujours. Elle était douée pour sourire, Bella. Ma Bella. Il faisait nuit, et pourtant, je sentais ses traits se détendre, lentement. Et je souriais aussi, alors. Presque aussi innocemment qu'elle.

J'écoutai sa respiration, quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes de silence après ma dernière réponse. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Je me concentrai sur son visage. Son souffle était si doux… Si frais… Ses cils touchèrent ses joues, lentement.

-Tu dors ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, immédiatement. Elle sourit, dans le noir.

Elle ne voyait plus rien depuis que Charlie était entré. Je n'avais pas allumé la lumière après son départ, restant le seul à pouvoir la contempler.

-Non.

J'attendis quelques secondes, ma main effleurant doucement la couverture sous laquelle elle s'était glissée. Si proche et si loin d'elle à la fois. Elle ne dut pas le sentir. Mon corps était proche du sien, trop proche pour notre bien à tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce que le bien quand l'on n'obéit plus qu'à sa volonté ?

-C'était tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Elle sourit. Le son de son sourire. Il n'y avait que moi pour le remarquer, pour l'entendre. Dans le silence qui nous entourait, j'aurais reconnu le moindre de ses bruits.

-Rêve.

Sa voix était fatiguée, mais heureuse. Elle secoua la tête, lentement. Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, avant de la laisser aller.

-Quoi d'autre, alors ?

Je souris, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Espérant qu'elle remarque quelque chose, un détail, pas plus.

-Pourquoi peux-tu lire les pensées des gens ? Toi, et toi seul ? Et pourquoi Alice peut-elle voir le futur ?

Une vague de jalousie. Minime. Je n'aurais pas du, jamais, ressentir une telle chose. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'aurais du lui être reconnaissant de me témoigner un peu d'intérêt, au lieu de quoi je m'offusquai qu'elle en ai pour ma famille, aussi. Pour Alice.

Elle attendait ma réponse.

Je souris malgré moi. Je ne pouvais pas la décevoir, jamais. Même quand je ne le voulais pas, quelque chose en elle, en nous aussi, peut-être, me poussait à lui dire la vérité.

-Nous l'ignorons.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je grimaçai. Je pouvais presque lire dans ses pensées à ce moment là. Je ne savais pas tout, non, bien au contraire.

-Carlisle a une hypothèse à ce sujet… Il pense que nous apportons nos caractéristiques humains les plus fortes dans notre existence… Où elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. D'après lui, je dois avoir été très sensible aux gens qui m'entouraient. Et Alice aurait eu un don de prémonition.

Bella, toi…

Non. Je m'efforçai de ne pas penser, de ne pas y penser.

Je savais qu'Alice l'avait vu. Que ce n'était pas inéluctable, non. Alors, je m'interdisais de penser à la Bella vampire. La Bella qui me ressemblerait. Qui garderait cette attitude si particulière… Cette aptitude, aussi. Ne rien dire, ne rien laisser transparaître, jamais.

Non, Edward. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y penser.

Parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer. Ou même de lui chercher un destin contre son gré.

Je fermai mon esprit. J'essayai.

-Qu'a t-il apporté, lui ? Et les autres ?

Je revins sur Bella, ma Bella. Celle qui me faisait face à ce moment précis. Je souris, cherchant une réponse approprié. Qui rendrait compte de mon admiration pour mon père. Et pour les autres, aussi, d'avoir, mieux que moi peut-être, accepté cette vie.

-Carlisle, sa… Compassion.

Il n'y avait pas de terme assez fort pour représenter, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important, et différent. A quel point il nous avait construits, nous tous qui étions à présent sa famille.

A quel point ce à quoi il avait renoncé était grand, et ce à quoi il avait consacré sa vie était un modèle pour moi, pour nous tous. J'imagine que, si je lui avais dit ça, elle aurait sourit, simplement. Peut-être pas compris.

J'aurais semblé niais, sans doute, à admirer à un tel point celui qui me semblait être l'homme le plus vivant, le plus sensible de notre espèce. Je me tus. Un jour, peut-être. Sûrement. Elle saurait, elle connaîtrait l'homme qui m'avait permis d'être aussi dangereusement proche d'elle.

Je continuai.

-Esmé, sa capacité à aimer intensément. Emmett, sa force.

Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Rosalie sa… Ténacité. A moins que tu n'appelles ça de l'obstination. Jasper est… Très intéressant. Il était plutôt charismatique dans sa première vie. Capable d'influencer ses proches pour qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, il arrive à manipuler les émotions des gens alentour. Il calme une pièce de gens en colère ou, au contraire, il stimule une foule léthargique. C'est un don très subtil.

Je baissai de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment que j'avais contemplé le plafond pendant tout mon discours, perdant quelques précieuses secondes où j'aurais pu l'admirer, elle.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais toujours été romantique… Dans un sens. Mais là, je devenais trop… Trop.

-Où tout a commencé ? Carlisle t'a transformé, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite.

Je me souvenais m'être posé la même question, il y a longtemps. Pas pour moi. Pour nous tous. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Elle n'en trouverait pas aujourd'hui non plus.

-Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Evolution ? Création ? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies ? Ou, si tu doutes que ce monde a surgi de lui même, ce qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter moi aussi, est-il si difficile de croire que la même force qui créé le délicat ange de mer et le requin, le bébé phoque et la baleine tueuse, ait créé nos deux espèces en parallèle ?

Elle rit silencieusement. Je cherchai un instant ce qui avait pu, dans mes mots, prêter à sourire. Sans trouver.

J'attendis.

-Soyons clairs : Je suis le bébé phoque, c'est ça ?

Oui.

Oui, Bella. Faible, mais vivant. Chaud. Capable d'aimer.

Je ris.

-Oui !

Oui.

Lentement, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonna un instant, avant de se détendre. Je posai alors mes lèvres sur son crâne, m'imprégnant de son odeur sans en avoir l'intention. Je glissai lentement le long de ses mèches, me rapprochant de son visage.

Je frissonnai.

Je n'avais pas froid.

-Tu es prête à dormir, ou tu as d'autres questions ?

-Juste un ou deux millions.

-Nous avons demain, et après-demain… Et tous les jours qui suivront…

L'éternité. Je ne voulais pas penser ce mot.

C'était lui qui s'imposait à moi, une fois de plus. J'aurais voulu le chasser, à tout jamais… Mais il faisait partie de moi. Non ?

-Es-tu certain que tu ne te seras pas évanoui au matin ? Tu es un être mythique, après tout.

-Je ne te quitterai pas.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi. Sans me voir.

Espoir, un peu. Comme si elle voulait croire.

-Juste une dernière, alors.

Le sourire s'était évanoui de sa voix. De son visage aussi.

Je m'y étais habitué. Lui qui allait, revenait pour mieux repartir, encore.

Sa voix la trahissait.

Trop fragile. Une fois encore.

Elle rougit. Lentement, pas comme d'habitude.

Je la regardai, fasciner, passer par tous les stades du regret.

-Oui ?

-Oublie. J'ai changé d'avis.

Oh, Bella. Oh non. Rien de tel pour que je veuille encore plus savoir, connaître. Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher quoi que ce soit… Pas le droit d'avoir honte, jamais.

-Je ne cesse d'espérer que de ne pas lire dans tes pensées finira par être moins frustrant, mais c'est de pire en pire.

-Je suis bien contente que tu n'y arrives pas. C'est déjà assez pénible que tu m'espionnes quand je divague en dormant.

Je souris. Parce qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment.

-S'il te plait…

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna. Echapper à mon regard, à mes questions…

Echapper à ses questions parce qu'elle n'osait plus les poser.

Je plaçai mes mains de chaque coté de son visage, sans vraiment savoir si elle allait les sentir. Elle sembla se détendre, un peu. Je respirai. Mieux.

Mais ses lèvres ne se desserraient pas.

-Si tu te tais, j'en serais réduit à supposer que c'est encore pire que ça ne l'est. Je t'en prie.

Elle avait peur. Pour qu'elle autre raison refuserait-elle de me parler.

Elle avait peur, de moi, de ce que je voudrais éventuellement, de ce que je pourrais faire.

Et j'avais peur qu'elle me le dise. Aussi. Trop.

-Eh bien …

-Oui ?

Trop brusque, Edward. Je n'avais pas attendu la fin de ses quelques mots pour reprendre.

Elle inspira, rapidement. Je retins mon souffle.

-Tu as dit que Rosalie et Emmett se marieraient bientôt… Est-ce que… Ce mariage représente la même chose que pour les humains ?

Un silence. Un rire. Le mien.

Et je sentais sa tension.

-C'est donc _ça_ que tu as en tête ?

Elle ne me regarda pas. Je continuai, un peu au hasard.

Pour sentir de nouveau ses yeux se poser sur moi.

-Oui, je suppose que c'est équivalent. Encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement cachés par des désirs plus puissants.

Le sang.

-Oh.

Oui.

-Ta curiosité a t-elle un but précis ?

-Je me demandais simplement… A propos de toi et moi… Un jour.

Non.

C'était le premier mot qui s'était imposé à moi.

Non.

Et pourtant, je voulais dire « Oui ». Bien sur.

Oui. C'était dans la logique des choses.

Mais je n'appartenais plus au cercle logique.  
Non, Bella. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas voir, que je ne peux pas avoir.

Je ne suis pas comme toi, Bella.

Je le voudrais. Oui. Plus que toi, sans doute. J'ai attendu près de cent ans pour ça.

Mais non. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Parce que je sais que ça me ferait mal. Que ça lui ferait mal. A elle.

Et je ne veux pas craindre ça. Je ne veux pas laisser ça se réaliser.

-Je ne crois pas que ce serait possible… Pour nous.

-Parce que… Cette intimité serait trop difficile à supporter ?

Sa voix était calme, contre toute attente. Calme.

Comme si elle avait attendu ma réponse.

Je serrai les poings. Malgré moi.

Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas touchée.

Et que moi, j'avais mal ! J'avais mal de lui dire ça, de me dire ça, aussi !

-Sans doute.

Ma voix était faible. Mes mains tremblaient autour de son visage. Je les serrai l'une contre l'autre. Fort. Pour les empêcher de parler pour moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Tu es si douce, si fragile. Je dois sans arrêt veiller à mes actes pour ne pas te faire de mal. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Bella. Par accident.

Je relâchai la pression sur mes mains. Les reposait de chaque coté de son visage.

Sur son visage. Sur ses joues.

-Je te fais peur ?

Ses lèvres qui se serrent. Pour ne pas sourire…. Ou pour ne pas souffrir ?

-Non, pas du tout.

Un soupir. Le mien. Elle n'avouera jamais.

-Tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

Je rougis.

Sans vraiment le faire. Elle ne le vit pas, de toute façon.

Elle était la première personne devant laquelle j'étais mal à l'aise. Trop, mal à l'aise.

Je voulais savoir, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit, vraiment.

-As-tu déjà…

Je me tus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle comprenait.

Je pinçai mes lèvres.

Elle rougit.

Je pâlis.

-Bien sur que non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, et de loin.

Oh, Bella, si tu savais…

Comme je le sais. Comme ça me rend heureux et triste à la fois. Parce que tous ne sont pas comme toi.

-Je sais. Mais je connais les pensées des autres. L'amour et le désir ne vont pas toujours ensemble.

Mike Newton. Non.  
Je m'interdis de penser ce nom en sa présence. Jamais.

-Pour moi, si. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie.

-Très bien.

Je souriais intérieurement.

-Nous avons au moins une chose en commun.

Elle me sourit. Mes mains glissèrent, lentement, le long de son cou. Elle frissonna. Je les retirai. Elle les retins. Je souris. Elle rit.

-Tes instincts humain… Oh, et puis… Est-ce que tu me trouves un tout petit peu attirante de ce point de vue là ?

Belle. Elle l'était, oui. Bien plus encore. Attirante ? Trop.  
Tout en elle m'attirait. Je lui avais dit la même chose dans la clairière.

Mais c'était encore plus vrai pour moi.

Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et je me rapprochai d'elle. Près. Très près.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas humain, mais je suis un homme.

Elle rougit.

Ça lui suffisait. La vérité.

-J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir.

Je n'avais pas envie de la voir sombrer dans le sommeil… Et pourtant, je rêvais de pouvoir la contempler, longuement. L'entendre.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, mais si elle préférait…

-Non !

Je ris. D'accord, Bella. Toujours.

Et je me mis à chanter. Doucement. Ce que j'avais composé pour elle.

Ce qui était devenu se chanson.

Elle ferma les yeux. Je la voyais.

Lentement, respirer, de plus en plus lentement.

De plus en plus calmement.

-Edward ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Oui ?

Je m'étais rapproché, collant mon oreille à ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit.

Je souris. Elle dormait déjà.

Après quelques minutes, je me redressai. Elle était plongée, profondément, dans le sommeil.

Je desserrai mon emprise sur elle. Mes bras la relâchèrent, et je m'assis à coté d'elle.

Elle respirait doucement, le visage tourné vers moi. Si calme… Ça n'allait plus tarder.

Je descendis de son lit, et m'installai sur le sol, assis à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Je posai mes coudes sur son matelas, et attendis.

Pas longtemps.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, sans un bruit d'abord. Hésitantes.

Un murmure, ensuite. Que je ne parvins pas à comprendre tant il était bas.

Entendre sa voix de nouveau…

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que je n'avais pas pu le faire. Peut-être n'avais-je pas tort.  
Et puis, lentement, le murmure devint chuchotement. Le mot devint un nom.

Le mien.

C'était la première chose qu'elle disait audiblement. Ça n'était jamais arrivé encore.

« Je t'aime ».

Je relevai la tête. Je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Semaine prochaine.

Contenu : Le reste de la Nuit d'Edward.

A bientôt, Elveleie. :]


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimers : I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Life sucks :)_

_Remerciements : Tout le monde... Au risque de me répéter. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir combien d'entre vous lisent mon histoire ! Merci !  
_

_A/N : Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui... J'ai tenu mon délai ! Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus sur ce chapitre, je suis en train de me demander si je préfère Edward quand il est avec Bella ou avec sa famille... J'hésite ! Merci :)_

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Elle s'était tue, après cela. Parfois un petit soupir, ses lèvres qui bougent doucement. Les mots avaient cessé de s'échapper de sa bouche.

Je m'étais relevé, rapidement. Les yeux posés sur elle. Il était tellement facile de rester ainsi, perdu dans la contemplation de ses traits. J'avais détourné le regarda après quelques secondes. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être un intrus. De m'accorder des droits sur elle que je ne possédais pas.

Etrange d'ailleurs. La seule personne dont je ne pouvais pas violer l'intimité –car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait quand je m'insinuais dans leurs esprits, et je me sentais indiscret.

Je reculai de quelques pas. Il était temps.

Je me rapprochai, une fois de plus, en ayant l'impression de me répéter. J'agissais de manière tellement désordonnée autour de Bella… Mes pas n'étaient plus miens, comme si chaque mouvement que je faisais s'accordait avec les siens, sans se soucier de ce que je pourrais en penser. Il était tellement facile de ne plus penser, aussi…

Je posai mon front contre sa joue, lentement. Froid, si froid. J'entendais les battement de son cœur résonner en moi. Elle rougit, inconsciemment, et la douce chaleur de son sang sembla couler en moi, quelques instants.

Je serrai les dents, sentant qu'à tout moment je pourrais, j'aurais pu craquer.

Mes mâchoires pressées l'une contre l'autre, je me relevai, ouvris la fenêtre et sautai. En quelques instants. Pour m'éloigner de tout ce qui me ramenait à mes instincts primaires.

Je me redressai, les sens en alerte. Une odeur. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

Je carrai les épaules. Trop loin.

Trop près à la fois. Trop près de Bella.

Un grondement m'échappa. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Ils ne voulaient de mal à personne, nous exceptés.  
J'entrai dans la forêt, rapidement, le cherchant du regard. Un glissement dans les feuilles, une branche qui craque…

Il était seul. Seul, et jeune. Désemparé, un peu. Je soupirai.

Il n'était pas dangereux. Et encore dans les limites de son territoire.

Je tournai les talons, et me mis à courir. Vite. Trop vite.

Je ne voyais plus les arbres défiler autour de moi, les évitant plus facilement que s'ils avaient été vivants. Posant mes pieds là où le sol était dur, silencieux. La sensation de vitesse m'enivrait, comme toujours. Les odeurs qui se mélangent, toutes ensemble car elles n'ont plus le temps de se séparer… Les bruits indistincts autour de moi, parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucune importance… Je courai.

Et je m'arrêtai. Je savais ce que je voulais faire, maintenant. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais plus envie de me cacher, de la cacher. Je n'avais plus envie d'avoir peur. Et je ne voulais pas que Bella vive dans le doute et la peur.

J'étais arrivé. Moins de deux minutes. J'avais mis moins de deux minutes pour trouver ce qu'il me fallait faire, pour parcourir le chemin, aussi. Beaucoup moins important.

Je poussai la porte. Quelques lumières brillaient encore. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Mais il est toujours réconfortant d'être sous le joug d'une habitude, quand on croit les avoir toutes perdues.

-Edward ?

Je soupirai, avant de sourire. Touchant. C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand j'entendais la voix d'Esmé m'appeler. Elle savait, elle devait savoir que c'était moi. Outre le fait que personne, personne de sensé ne rentrerait ainsi à une heure aussi tardive, tout indiquait que c'était moi. Mon odeur, qui, après les heures passées en compagnie de Bella, me paraissait plus forte. Le bruit de mes pas, toujours mesurés… Tous les bruits. Nous nous connaissions depuis trop longtemps pour que nous n'ayons pas appris par cœur les caractères des autres. Je ris silencieusement. Par cœur.

La voix d'Esmé était toujours la même, quand elle s'inquiétait. Chantante, comme d'habitude. Claire. Et presque humaine.

-Edward !

Son sourire. Je ne me rappelais plus de celle qui m'avait mis au monde. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de la chaleur de celui qui l'avait remplacée depuis si longtemps.

Elle se tenait devant moi, si petite et si fragile que j'aurais pu la briser. De nous tous, elle était celle qui avait gardé le plus de ses caractéristiques humaines. Elle était belle, exceptionnellement belle. Mais ses traits n'étaient pas aussi anguleux, pas aussi durs que les autres. Pas aussi tristes, aussi. De nous tous, elle était celle qui riait le plus. Loin devant Emmett. Celle qui riait le plus, celle qui aimait le plus.

Ses mains étaient serrées sur son ventre, comme quand elle s'inquiétait. Trop souvent. Réflexe maternel qui ne lui était pas passé, jamais.

-Bonsoir, Esmé.

Elle sourit.

-Bonjour, plutôt.

Je souris.

-Bonjour, maman.

Elle rit. J'attendis quelques instants. Posai mes clés sur le guéridon à coté de moi.

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerait… De rencontrer Isabella demain ?

Tout pour avoir le plaisir de la surprendre. Je le savais, je savais que ça ne la dérangerait pas. Mieux encore. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Alors que je ne savais même pas qu'une telle relation était possible, envisageable, entre nous.

Le sourire de ma mère dépassa toutes mes espérances. Elle n'était pas Alice, sinon elle aurait crié de joie. Ses pensées n'en faisaient pas moins, cependant. Elle garda un ton sérieux pour me répondre, sachant pertinemment que j'avais entendu ses exclamations.

-Ce serait magnifique, Edward.

Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais eu mal de tant sourire.

-Tu ne comptes pas l'amener ici, j'espère.

Je ne me retournai pas. Je savais que l'expression de Rosalie serait aussi haineuse que sa voix. Je l'entendis avancer, lentement, et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi. Esmé la regardait par dessus mon épaule, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas la première dispute à laquelle elle assistait.

-Je croyais avoir été clair, Rose. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Tant que ça ne concerne que cette petite humaine et toi, je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour empêcher le pire de se produire. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous impliquer.

-Libre à toi de partir.

-Rose, Edward…

La voix de Carlisle, un peu exaspéré… Une vague de calme de Jasper, dans la pièce d'à coté.

-C'est chez moi.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose.

-Edward !

Alice, toujours. Alice, souriante, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience du conflit qui naissait entre Rose et moi.

_Ne la provoque pas. _

Je souris. Oh, non.

-Ce que vous pouvez être enfantins…

La voix bourrue d'Emmett. Je lui adressai un demi sourire qu'il ne me rendit pas.

-Pour ma part, j'ai très envie de faire enfin sa connaissance !

Carlisle, de nouveau. Les sourcils de Rosalie qui se froncent… Je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je la connaissais trop pour ne pas envisager ses réactions.

-Je crois que les voix sont en ma faveur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

La voix de Rose, calme. Etonnante. Je me retournai, les sourcils levés.

_Je ne comprends pas l'engouement que tu peux avoir pour une petite humaine… Telle que cette Bella. _

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous rangez tous de son coté. Ce n'est qu'une amourette d'Edward. Dans quelques semaines, il l'aura oubliée. Si ce n'est pire.

-Je sais me contrôler, Rose !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis nourri de sang humain pendant une décennie.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai assassiné des innocents.

Nous étions passés sur un autre registre.

-Ils n'étaient pas innocents !

Les premiers cris de Rose. Je souris. J'étais heureux, oui, heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire perdre son calme.

-Edward, arrête !

_Edward, s'il te plait. N'envenime pas plus la situation. _

Mais oui, Jasper. Bien sur. Et Bella ne viendra pas, Rose sera heureuse.

Rose croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Dans un réflexe défensif. Emmett se plaça à ses cotés. Je soupirai.

-Rose, je crois que nous devrions nous éloigner, demain.

_C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Ed. Tu me le revaudras. _

Rose grogna.

-Nous avons tous ici envie de rencontrer Bella, Rose, reprit Esmé. Si tu ne veux pas, nous te comprenons. Mais c'est dommage.

Rose la regarda un instant, découragée, avant de tourner les talons. Emmett la suivit immédiatement.

Alice me regardant en souriant avant de bondir.

-A quelle heure ?

-Tu le sais mieux que moi, certainement.

Elle sourit. Esmé aussi, Carlisle aussi. Jasper s'accorda un rictus.

-Bien sur !

* * *

Je lançai un regard significatif à Carlisle, avant de m'éloigner en direction des étages. Il s'excusa rapidement et me rejoignit.

Il me fit entrer dans son bureau, où je m'assis, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Il y en a un nouveau.

_Un seul ? _

Il semblait avoir compris immédiatement de quoi je voulais parler.

-Je n'en ai senti qu'un. Peut-être sont-ils plus, mais… Il n'y en avait qu'un à ce moment là. Il est jeune. Ses pensées sont désordonnées.

Où était-il ?

-A la Push. Dans la forêt.

_Le traité sera respecté. _

-Il le connaissait.

-Il y a pensé ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je crois qu'il m'a senti. Il a rebroussé chemin. Rapidement.

Carlisle me regarda et, un instant, ses pensées devinrent floues. Trop rapides, trop d'images qui se succédaient sans vraiment se suivre. Je secouai la tête, un peu décontenancé. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_Excuse moi. Je sais combien cela doit t'être…. Désagréable. _

Je souris.

_Esmé est vraiment heureuse que tu lui présentes enfin Isabella. _

-Bella, corrigeai-je.

Il sourit. C'était devenu un trait de famille, apparemment.

_Tu étais chez elle ? _

Je secouai la tête, lentement. Un sourire espiègle s'était accroché à ses lèvres… Et je n'avais pas envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller tout préparer.

Il sourit, il rit. Je quittai son bureau le plus vite possible. Moi aussi, d'un coup, j'avais envie de rire.

Je descendis rapidement.

* * *

Une boule s'était formée au creux de mon ventre alors que je prenais petit à petit conscience de ce que j'avais fait, de ce que j'avais dit.

Rose était revenue, je l'entendais. Je la sentais. Ses pensées, chaotiques, celles d'Emmett aussi. Ils étaient restés.

J'avais cru être en mon bon droit.

Ils étaient partis, s'étaient éloignés. Pour quelques heures, pour quelques jours…

Je pouvais sentir les larmes qu'Esmé aurait voulu verser.  
Larmes de joie, parce que j'avais enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, et non plus de survivre.

Pleurer simplement, parce que nous nous étions tous éloignés les uns des autres depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella.

Je voulais faire cohabiter deux parties de moi, une que je voulais être humaine, et celle que j'avais toujours connu avec ma famille. C'était sans doute plus difficile que de faire cohabiter Bella avec des vampires.

J'entrai dans le salon, et Rosalie se leva. Lentement, avec sa grâce habituelle. Emmett la suivit des yeux, ébloui. Je comprenais mieux maintenant ce qui animait ses pensées. J'avais vécu trop longtemps dans l'ignorance de ces sentiments.

-Je n'ai qu'une question, Edward.

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé, reflet innocent de sa préoccupation. Elle était calme.

Triste, irritée, mais calme.

Je hochai la tête.

_Qui préfères-tu ? Ta famille ou elle ? _

Je m'y étais attendu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me demander ça, je le savais, et elle le savait aussi bien. Elle savait que c'était une question injuste, totalement enfantine.

Je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que Rosalie parte, pour laisser une place à Bella. Je voulais… Non pas qu'elles s'entendent bien, ce n'était pas le genre de comportement que j'avais espéré. Ou plutôt, si. Je l'avais espéré, mais ce n'avait été qu'un espoir. Au moins qu'elles se supportent. Elles représentaient deux parties de ma vie, et je n'avais envie d'oublier ni l'une ni l'autre.

Rose avait été la première de mes sœurs, Bella était la première que j'avais aimé. Je n'avais plus peur de ce mot.

Et je ne pouvais pas répondre à Rosalie. Si j'avais été personnage de roman, j'aurais su, j'aurais pu prendre une décision. Me dresser contre tous ceux qui voulaient m'éloigner de Bella. Mais les héros de roman n'étaient jamais des monstres sanguinaires incapables d'aimer sans blesser.

Je hochai la tête en direction de Rose.

-Elle fait partie de la famille.

La douleur dans ses pensées. Des larmes qui auraient aimé couler chez elle aussi.

Encore une fois. J'avais blessé quelqu'un, sans le vouloir.

_Elle fait partie de la famille ? De ta famille, peut-être, Edward, mais pourquoi de la notre également ? _

_Comment peux-tu déjà l'accepté, alors que tu as passé les premières années de ma vie à me rejeter ? Alors que, les premiers temps, tu ne voulais pas parler à Emmett parce qu'il t'enlevait un peu de l'affection d'Esmé ? Alors que, lorsqu' Alice est arrivée, tu as passé une semaine entière hors de la maison, dépité que nous ayons accepté de nouveaux membres, de nouveaux frères et sœurs ?_

Mes dents se serrèrent.

-Tu sais pourquoi, Rose ? Parce que je l'aime.

Les autres suivaient notre échange, les yeux oscillant entre nous deux.

-Je l'aime. Tu veux que je le répète ? Je l'aime.

Un rictus, un soupir. Un toussotement. Jasper.

-Je crois que nous avons compris l'idée, Edward.

Je souris. Rose s'accorda un demi-sourire avant de redevenir aussi froide que jamais.

-Ne compte pas sur moi demain, Edward.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne cautionnerai pas ta folie.

-Je l'avais compris.

Elle se détourna, et, plus vive que jamais, se fondit dans les étages.

C'était une longue soirée.

* * *

Je ne tardai pas à monter à mon tour. Je me changeai rapidement, avant de rejoindre le salon.

Jasper était étendu de tout son long sur le divan, Alice assise devant lui sur le sol.

Elle leva les yeux en m'entendant entrer.

-Tu veux savoir comment ça va se passer ?

Je soupirai.

-Et si nous laissions les choses œuvrer d'elles-mêmes ?

-Ça manque de piquant !

Jasper sourit, les yeux fermés.

-Alors ?

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils. Il sourit de plus belle.

-Elle est impatiente ?

-Il ne lui a pas encore dit !

Je soupirai.

-Merci, Alice.

-Edward ?

-Uh ?

Jasper avait ouvert les yeux.

-Le jour commence à se lever.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Début de journée. 

Parution : Aucune idée :)


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimers : I do not own Twilight... Well. _

_Remerciements : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu le dernier chapitre, le nombre de visites a été impressionnant ! A ceux qui lisent depuis le début, qui ont commencé cette histoire au début de sa publication, il y a plus de 8 mois, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier d'avoir tenu le coup jusque là. Aux autres, qui ont découvert cette fiction plus récemment, je pense que je vous dois le même merci. C'est tout simplement fantastique d'avoir autant de soutien de votre part. Alors merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. _

_A/N : Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être la magie de Noël qui approche, ou tout simplement la mélancolie de la fin de l'année, mais je suis totalement abasourdie quand je me rends compte que j'ai commencé à poster, et à écrire cette histoire en Avril. Quand je relis mes premiers chapitres, j'en suis presque à me demander si c'est vraiment moi qui les ai écrits. A priori, oui. C'est magique. C'est tellement différent, quelque part, de ce que je fais maintenant... Je me dis aussi que c'est complètement fou. 43 chapitres. Plus de 160.000 mots. Je n'ai jamais écrit autant, sans laisser tomber. Aucun projet n'a tenu aussi longtemps. Alors j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas._

* * *

-Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille ?

Je savais que je ne respirais plus, que je ne respirais pas. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas pour résister à la tentation. J'avais peur, j'attendais. J'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me dise non, qu'elle prenne peur. Qu'elle comprenne, aussi, ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle sache tant de jours auparavant. Qu'elle réalise que j'étais dangereux, vraiment.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle était encore endormie quand je l'avais rejointe, alors que l'aube naissait. J'avais pu apercevoir le dernier sourire qu'elle avait laissé flotter sur ses lèvres, encore inconsciente. Ses mains qui se refermaient en deux poings serrés, pour mieux se détacher et revenir, souples et silencieuses. Et puis, ses yeux qui papillonnent, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Comme si trop de lumière les blessait.

Elle s'était réveillée rapidement. Avait remarqué que je l'avais quitté, bien qu'elle ignorât encore pourquoi. Il valait mieux qu'elle l'ignore.

Mais maintenant, j'avais peur. Ses traits étaient lisses, comme souvent. Comme toujours. Comme si elle réfléchissait. La peur, l'étonnement, je ne savais pas les discerner en cet instant. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant. J'observai leur lent ballet, avant de revenir sur ses yeux.

-Ça t'effraie ?

Elle sourit, doucement, sans découvrir les dents. A la fois timide et heureux. Je respirai.

Ce n'était plus une erreur. Les effluves de son parfum me parvenaient toujours. Bien sur. Jamais je ne saurais les occulter… Jamais je ne voudrais le faire. Ce n'était plus une erreur parce que j'étais capable de me maîtriser. De me maîtriser et de me perdre en même temps, si je le voulais.

Elle releva les yeux à son tour. Me fixa quelques instants.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur, et je le savais, sans pour autant vouloir l'admettre. Elle avait peur de me blesser en l'avouant.

-Oui.

Sa voix était calme. Elle aussi, elle savait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai.

Rire, ou ne pas rire. Lui laisser le choix de prendre ce que je disais au sérieux, ou pas. Question de point de vue.

Bien sur que je la protégerai, si le moindre danger venait se montrer devant elle. Je le savais. Elle n'en était pas consciente, pas encore.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Mes yeux dans les siens. Elle ne lâcha pas mon regard, pas un seul instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle avait honte. Je ne comprenais pas.

-J'ai peur qu'ils…. Qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramènes… Quelqu'un comme moi. A la maison ? Savent-ils que je suis au courant ?

Elle avait hésité. Le mot « humain » avait flotté sur ses lèvres, sur ses traits, dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. Je secouai la tête. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui nous sépareraient, malgré nos efforts.

-Oh, on ne peut rien leur cacher, tu sais.

Oui, elle savait. Elle sourit.

-Hier, ils pariaient sur les chances que tu avais de revenir vivante. C'était à six voix contre celle d'Alice.

Oui. J'avais vu ça, j'avais lu ça dans leurs esprits. Je ne m'étais pas mis en colère, je n'avais pas le droit de le faire quand je savais que j'avais le plus de torts. Que c'était à cause de moi qu'ils pariaient. Je continuai. Le regard de Bella ne s'était pas décroché de mon visage. Aurais-je été humain que j'aurais rougi, certainement. Je baissai les yeux. A chacun son tour d'avoir honte.

J'avais plus de raison de ne pas vouloir affronter son regard.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui _intercepte_ les pensées et Alice qui devine l'avenir.

Et le fait que nous nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps qu'il est impossible de ne pas nous comprendre d'un seul regard. Il y avait encore trop de choses que Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les liens qui nous unissaient les uns aux autres étaient trop forts pour être ignorés. Trop forts pour que des humains les comprennent. Les acceptent.

-Sans parler de Jasper, qui doit être capable de te donner l'impression qu'il serait tellement agréable de lui raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !

Etonnement. Même cela, elle s'en souvenait. Jalousie, peut être. Comme mon cœur qui se tord. Elle se souvenait de ma famille. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'intéresse à eux.

Je voulais être égoïste. Je l'avais souvent été, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir. Je voulais l'être, aujourd'hui. Garder Bella pour moi et que je reste le seul auquel elle prêterait de l'attention. Je soupirai, ayant conscience de mon propre ridicule.

-Alice m'a t-elle vue rentrer ?

Non. Non, elle a vu bien autre chose. Je secouai la tête, rapidement. Des images que je ne voulais pas voir se succédaient dans mon esprit. Une Bella plus forte, plus belle encore. Plus dure, plus douée. Une Bella à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser, pas encore. Non, Bella.

Je ne voulais pas lui mettre de nouvelles idées dans la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense encore plus à notre relation… Dénuée de sens.

-Quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne la regardai pas dans les yeux. Toujours pas.

-C'est bon ?

Elle comprit que je détournais la conversation. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Pour savoir si elle allait continuer sur ma lancée, ou si elle allait chercher à savoir… A comprendre. Elle soupira.

-Ça ne vaut pas le grizzli irritable.

Je pâlis. Compromis.

Je me levai. Elle me suivit des yeux quelques secondes, avant de retourner à son bol. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, attentif à chacun de ses gestes. Sa main qui montait et descendait lentement, son poignet qui se tournait, sa bouche qui rapidement s'ouvrait…

-Tu devrais aussi me présenter à ton père.

Calme. Pas un bruit. Trop calme. Je me retournai. Elle me regardait de nouveau, les yeux fixés sur mon torse. Elle n'osait pas les lever vers mon visage. Je souris. Elle, elle se contenta de renifler rapidement.

-Il te connaît déjà.

Un peu de dépit dans sa voix. Un peu de crainte.

-Pas comme ton petit ami.

Elle leva les yeux. Je soutins son regard. Elle abandonna la première.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Ce n'est pas la coutume ?

-Aucune idée.

Son ton était sec. Pas irrité. Sec.

Elle continua.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que… Personne ne te force à jouer le jeu.

-Je ne joue pas.  
Elle renifla. Comme si elle ne me croyait pas. Comme si elle ne voulait pas me croire. Malgré tout ce que je lui dirais, elle ne me croirait pas. Il faudrait plus de temps que ça pour qu'elle ai confiance en moi. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Pour ne pas esquisser un sourire ou pour ne pas pleurer, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je m'approchai, lentement. Levai mon bras pour poser ma main sur la sienne, et renonçai.

Un jour, j'aurais du courage.

-Diras-tu à Charlie que je suis le garçon avec lequel tu sors ?

-C'est ce que tu es ?

Encore une fois ce ton cassant, un peu acerbe. Je secouai la tête, mais elle ne me vit pas. Elle ne me regardait pas.

Oui.

-J'admets que c'est une acceptation un peu large du mot garçon.

Elle sourit, et je souris alors. Ses yeux brillaient. Un peu.

-J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça.  
Parler. Dire quelque chose. Elle, elle savait dire la vérité.  
J'attendis quelques instants sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. C'était tellement vrai… Et tellement improbable. Je ne savais pas poser les mots sur ce que nous étions. Peut-être parce que j'avais encore du mal à nous définir moi-même.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons obligés de lui révéler les détails les plus sanglants.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Les mots n'étaient pas les plus appropriés…

Si. Ils l'étaient. Mais pas dans le sens que j'aurais voulu qu'ils prennent. Venant de moi, cette phrase pouvait paraître étrange. Elle _était_ étrange. Je souris, brièvement.

-Mais il va falloir lui expliquer pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le chef Swan prenne des mesures de coercition à mon égard.

Comme elle ne me regardait toujours pas, je m'approchai encore d'elle, et m'assis sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. De l'autre coté de la table. Elle sourit, mais sans lever les yeux. Lentement, je posai mon coude sur la table. M'approchant sans le faire vraiment. Mon bras glissa le long de la surface de bois. Tremblant, comme au premier jour. Expectative du moment où je pourrais l'effleurer. Je levai le poignet. Attendis un instant. Ses yeux, ses paupières qui battent. Quelques secondes à peine, un moment pour comprendre. Un moment pour laisser faire, un moment pour m'arrêter. Elle n'en fit rien.

Je déroulai ma main, et mes doigts suivirent lentement la ligne de ses joues. Froids, froids à la faire frissonner. Elle releva le visage. Souriante.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, pas immédiatement. J'avais tellement besoin, tellement envie de sa douceur, de sa chaleur…

-Seras-tu là ? Seras-tu vraiment là ? Toujours ?

Je serrai les dents. Ma main retomba, et revint se poser sur mes genoux. Il était trop dur de promettre.

-Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Je n'étais pas dupe, non. Après tant d'années passées à observer les choses changer… Je savais qu'elle serait la première à se lasser. Et je savais aussi que, malgré tout le mal que ça pourrait me faire, je quitterais sa vie au moment même où elle me le demanderait.

-Je ne me lasserai pas de toi, Edward. Jamais.

Je frissonnai. Non, Bella. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Il n'y a que moi qui puisse savoir cela, Bella. Il n'y a que moi qui ai vécu assez longtemps pour me connaître, et pour connaître les autres… Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner un tel espoir. Un espoir que je ne pourrais jamais connaître.

-Ça t'embête ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, en fait. Je l'entendis soupirer, légèrement. Je me levai.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Oui.

Je souris.

-Va t'habiller. Je t'attends ici.

Elle frissonna, comme si la peur avait repris le dessus. J'hésitai à poser une main sur son épaule. Non. Elle aurait besoin de ce soutien, mais après.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps. Cependant, chaque minute me paraissait une heure. J'attendais, et j'entendais ses pas, rapides. Trop rapides, un peu excités. Je souriais en écoutant.

Je me retournai en entendant le premier craquement de l'escalier. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais assis au bas des marches. Je souris. Sans me retourner.

Elle descendit, trop vite. Elle descendit, sans regarder. Sans me voir. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'elle me tomba dessus, le visage en feu. Je la rattrapai, elle ne pesait rien dans mes bras.

Et je retins ma respiration.

Elle était là, si fragile, si belle dans mes bras. Si humaine. J'aurais pu, en quelques instants, céder à mes instincts. Alors, je l'écartai de moi. Un peu violemment, pas aussi doucement que je l'aurais voulu.

Ses yeux se ternirent légèrement. Je regrettai immédiatement mon geste, tout en sachant que c'était la seule chose sensée que j'avais fait. La seule chose sensée que je devais faire.

-Ça y est, je suis à peu près décente !

Je la regardai. Longuement. Cherchant la décence en elle.

Tout. Tout me forçait à lui refuser cet adjectif. Elle était belle, trop belle. Trop tentante.

Elle était parfaite. Je secouai la tête.

Je tombai dans la niaiserie, mais rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de me l'avouer.

Je me testai, rapidement. La serrai contre moi, plus fort et plus doucement que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je murmurai à son oreille.

-Encore une fois, tu as tout faux. Tu es scandaleusement indécente. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi tentante, c'est injuste.

J'en avais vu un certain nombre. Belles, toujours. Les traits rendus parfaits par leur condition. Mais parfaites, trop parfaites.

Bella était à leur opposé. Parfaite dans son naturel. Elle était désirable.

-Comment ça, tentante ? Je peux aller me changer…

Je ris dans ses cheveux. Innocente.

Je posai mes lèvres sur ses cheveux. Inspirai son odeur, m'en délectait. Elle était mienne en cet instant.

-Tu es absurde. Faut-il que je t'explique pourquoi tu me tentes ?

Je respirai erratiquement, et il me sembla qu'elle aussi pouvait m'entendre. Elle releva le visage. Mes lèvres tombèrent sur les siennes, plus douces que la veille. Plus spontanées, aussi. Je fermai les yeux. Elle aussi.

Elle s'écroula.

Mes bras se rejoignirent dans son dos, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne chute. Mon visage était toujours aussi proche du sien.

-Bella ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Son souffle, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, était partout, sur mon visage, sur ma peau. Je m'imposai de m'écarter un peu.

-Tu… Je me suis évanouie.

Elle sourit à peine, un peu déstabilisée.

Je l'étais au moins autant qu'elle.

-Comment faut-il que je me comporte ? Hier, quand je t'ai embrassée, tu m'as attaqué ! Et aujourd'hui… Tu t'évanouis.

Elle rit, doucement. Mes lèvres tremblèrent en même temps que les siennes, parfait reflet de leur mouvement.

-Tu vas devoir réviser ta théorie sur mon excellence dans tous les domaines.

Elle sourit.

-Ne te mésestime pas. Tu es trop habile. Beaucoup trop habile.

Je soupirai. Elle verrai, un jour, ce que j'étais vraiment.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher, aujourd'hui, la magie. Pas encore.

-Tu ne vas pas être malade ?

-Oh non. Je crois que j'ai juste oublié de respirer.

Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Bella.

Toujours. Trop souvent.

Mais je suis insensible. Et tu ne le remarques pas.

-Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.  
Elle me toisa. Je souris.

-Je vais bien.

Je haussai les épaules d'à peine un centimètre. Soit.

-J'ai un faible pour la façon dont ce chemisier s'accorde à la couleur de ta peau.

Elle mentait, je disais la vérité. C'était plus facile ainsi que dans l'autre sens.

Elle rougit. Je souris. Elle rougissait toujours au moindre de mes compliments.

-Edward. Je fais tout pour ne pas penser à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Pourrait-on y aller, maintenant ?

-Tu es anxieuse, non pas parce que tu t'apprêtes à mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires, mais parce que tu as peur que les-dits vampires ne t'apprécient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant.

-Tu es incroyable.

Je ris en voyant le rouge monter à ses joues. Une fois de plus.

Je la fis monter dans sa voiture. Elle ne fit pas de difficultés pour prendre le coté passager. Elle ne savait pas où je vivais, il était plus simple que je me charge du trajet.

Elle ne parla pas. Je ne dis pas un mot. Le silence qui s'installait entre nous n'était pas gênant. Il se contentait de combler les moments où ni elle ni moi ne ressentions le besoin de parler. Il était naturel.

Nous étions arrivés.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions mis, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi rapide que ce que cela me semblait. Je soupirai, et coupai le moteur. Bella ne broncha pas.

Ses yeux étaient perdus devant elle, son sourire s'était étiolé. Je suivis son regard.

-Elle te plait ?

Elle détaillait la maison, une main sur la bouche. Etonnée. Abasourdie, plutôt.

-Elle… Ne manque pas de charme.

Un sourire, un rire. En effet.

-Prête ?

Elle frissonna.

-Non.

Je souris. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses vêtements. Sa main se tendit à la recherche de la mienne. Je la serrai, d'abord doucement, puis un peu plus fort.

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit. Crispée.

Je posai ma main libre sur la porte, et la poussai d'un geste.

Nous y étions. A coté de moi, Bella frissonna.

Je l'incitai à rentrer, et fermai derrière moi.

* * *

J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, parce qu'il va m'être dur d'écrire pendant les vacances.

Merci d'avoir lu celui-ci. En espérant qu'il était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez.


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimers : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Je ne suis qu'une fillette aux ongles peints en orange qui s'amuse à taper sur son clavier une fois par semaine, au grand damn de ses devoirs de philo.  
_

_Remerciements : Magique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Merci. Je sais que ça devient un peu répétitif, mais je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire. _

_N/A : On passe maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Je vais vous le dire franchement: je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu mes délais. J'ai des excuses, mauvaises, mais j'aurais toujours des excuses. Alors, je poste aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est exceptionnellement long, et je dois dire que c'est simplement parce que je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. Et s'il s'arrête à ce moment là, c'est que j'écris toujours mes chapitres en un seul jet, et que des petites étoiles commençaient à brouiller ma vue. Mais sincèrement, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous en aurez tout autant à le lire ! _

* * *

C'était calme. Étonnamment. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, sur l'instant, mais certainement pas à ça.

Seule la respiration de Bella à mes cotés laissait présager une quelconque présence, une quelconque vie, même.

Je savais qu'ils étaient là. Je les sentais. Ils ne voulaient pas effrayer Bella. Ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer, pas encore. Pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas surs qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, je resserrai mon emprise sur la main de Bella. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, puis sur les siennes. Je n'aurais pas du être celui qui avait peur.

Son cœur battait vite, mais pas assez pour m'affoler. J'avais l'habitude, maintenant. Je sentais son pouls dans mes doigts. Et, étrangement, cela me réconfortait.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans le vestibule, et c'est à contre-cœur que je l'emmenai vers le reste de la maison. Elle semblait tellement hésitante… Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. Avançant à petits pas, les paupières légèrement baissées. Je soupirai en silence en levant la tête. Carlisle et Esmé attendaient.

Ils étaient debout, tendus l'un comme l'autre, à coté du piano. Je tentai un sourire. Et essayai de les voir avec un regard neuf, le regard que Bella pourrait porter sur eux.

Je m'étais habitué à eux, à leur présence rassurante, à la moindre de leur expression. A chacun de leurs gestes. Je voulais voir ce que Bella pourrait trouver en eux, ce qu'elle pourrait prendre comme une menace. Mais non. Rien.

Ils se tenaient là, si proches l'un de l'autre et si éloignés à la fois qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de la présence de l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur Bella.

Et ils ne semblaient pas irréels, loin de là.

Atteignables, presque humains si il n'y avait eu leur inhumaine stature, l'impassibilité de leurs traits. Leur absence de geste. Leur respiration, qu'ils retenaient l'un comme l'autre. Leur capacité à ne pas ciller, ne pas ciller du tout.

Tout, vraiment tout les rendait… improbables. Et pourtant, ils se tenaient là, plus humains que certains hommes.

Esmé souriait largement. Une ébauche de son sourire. Elle avait peur d'effrayer Bella. Je souris.

La main de Bella dans la mienne était si douce, si petite… La pression qu'elle exerçait sur moi était risible. Tellement faible que j'aurais pu l'oublier, si je n'avais été aussi obnubilé par elle.

Je ne lui avais pas fait peur. Esmé la rassurerait.

Carlisle se tenait un peu plus loin, si peu que Bella ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle, mais il ne la voyait pas vraiment, trop occupé à analyser chacun de ses gestes pour savoir comment il devrait se comporter. Je souris.

Ils n'avaient pas tant d'efforts à faire. Et pourtant, ils les faisaient. Pour tenter de figer mon bonheur.

Bella avait levé les yeux, à son tour. Un peu ébloui, aux premiers instants, elle se reprit vite et afficha sur son visage un sourire poli. Plus que cela, même.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, et ni Carlisle ni Esmé ne prit cette liberté. Je soupirai.

-Carlisle, Esmé…

Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps. Si rapidement que je clignai des yeux, brièvement.

-Je vous présente Bella.

Carlisle sourit à son tour, et Esmé l'imita. Je serrai les lèvres en un ersatz de sourire. Ils avaient plus peur qu'elle.

-Sois la bienvenue, Bella.

Il s'approcha, lentement. Son regard se posa sur moi un instant, pensif, avant de revenir sur elle. Il lui tendit la main, retenant toujours son souffle. Ce n'était plus un réflexe, pour lui. Simple mesure de précaution… Pour ne pas que je prenne peur, et les prive du plaisir de voir Bella.

Il lui tendit la main. Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent dessus.

Moi. Un peu dérouté, mais sur de mon père.

Esmé. Pensive, hésitante. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, semblant se demander si Carlisle avait fait le bon choix. S'il n'y avait pas de risque, pas de risque majeur. Si j'étais prêt à tout arrêter si quelque chose dérapait.

Je hochai la tête, imperceptiblement. Oui. Oui, bien sur.

Si l'un d'eux s'approchait trop, si la peur prenait le dessus, ou bien la faim… Si j'entendais l'un d'eux penser, un peu trop fort. Si je pensais qu'il valait mieux écourter la visite… Alors, oui, je le ferais. Je m'éloignerai avec elle. J'étais prêt à les arrêter, oui. Quitte à me battre avec eux, pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

C'était tout ce qu'Esmé me demandait. Etre prêt à sauver Bella de l'un d'entre eux.

Mais je divaguai. Nous étions trois à poser le regard sur la main de Carlisle. La dernière était Bella.

Encore une fois, une fois de plus, devrai-je dire, je me reprochai de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Les traits, les expressions de son visage m'étaient devenues familières, mais pas au point que je puisse dire, alors qu'elle baissait la tête, ce qu'elle ressentait.

Finalement, elle lâcha ma main. Je la laissai filer, lentement.

Elle la leva et serra celle de Carlisle. Doucement.

Elle ne frissonna pas à son contact. Il leva le visage, les yeux rieurs. Je bloquai immédiatement toute pensée qui pourrait émaner de lui. Oui. Je n'avais pas besoin de perdre un peu de ma concentration en cet instant.

-Ravie de vous revoir, docteur Cullen.

La voix de Bella était douce, mais pas faible. Presque décidée.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle.

-Entendu.

Je souris. Bella semblait sure d'elle, trop sure d'elle pour être honnête… Pour être elle même.

Esmé s'approcha à son tour, rassurée à la fois par l'attitude de Bella et par la bouffée d'air qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle aussi.

-Heureuse de te connaître, fit-elle doucement en serrant la main de Bella.

Elle sourit. Elle sourirent toutes les deux. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Bella, comme pour lui offrir l'assurance dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

-Où sont Alice et Jasper ?

Au moment même où je prononçai ces mots, un peu ébahi de ne les entendre nulle part, leurs pensées résonnèrent au dessus de moi. Je souris. Alice était la seule à encore réussir à me surprendre. Enfin… Je devais maintenant rectifier mes dires. La seule de mes pairs à me surprendre encore. Voilà. Ça sonnait mieux ainsi, et c'était plus vrai.

-Edward !

Je souris en levant la tête. Et effaçai immédiatement une quelconque trace de ce rictus de mon visage.

Jasper me fixait, un peu hésitant. Ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure.

J'avais pris l'habitude de cela chez Bella. C'était tellement doux et innocent, chez elle. Tellement… naturel.

Chez Jasper, l'attitude semblait menaçante.

Ses dents étaient trop blanches, trop fortes. Ses yeux trop noirs. Je me rapprochai instinctivement de Bella.

-Edward !

La voix d'Alice sonna, enthousiaste, et mes yeux se décollèrent du visage de Jasper un bref instant. Surpris, encore une fois.

Elle descendit l'escalier. Rapidement, survolant les marches. Je relevai la tête. Jazz descendait, plus lentement, marche par marche. Hésitant à chacun de ses pas.

Il ne voulait pas mettre Bella en danger, ni… Ni décevoir Alice.

Celle-ci arrivait déjà, et, avançant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, embrassa la joue de Bella. Mes poings se serrèrent.

La peur. Elle était trop près. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu, laissant voir ses dents.

Ici, à quelques centimètres du cou de Bella. Alice.

Tellement dangereuse, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Trop près.

Un pas en avant, pour l'arrêter.  
Et Alice qui recule, doucement, sans quitter Bella des yeux. Sans me jeter un seul regard.

-Tu sens très bon ! Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué !

Silence. Pour elle.

Moi, j'entendais les pas de Jasper, qui se rapprochait petit à petit. Comme les autres, comme Carlisle et Esmé, il retenait sa respiration.

Bella se détendit rapidement, et je souris. Il en faisait plus que ce que j'aurais pu lui demander.

_Il n'y a pas que toi qu'une ambiance calme aide, Edward. _

Je haussai les sourcils. Un instant songeur. Et hochai la tête. Oui.

Oui, bien sur. Il pouvait se contrôler, il pouvait plus facilement être maître de lui même dans cette situation.

-Bonjour, Bella.

Il ne s'approcha pas plus, il ne lui tendit pas la main. Il ne reprit pas un souffle.

Je lui en étais gré. C'était plus facile pour lui, et pour moi en même temps.

-Bonjour, Jasper. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Votre maison est… très belle.

-Merci.

Esmé, bien sur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher sa joie, elle aussi.

-Nous sommes enchantés que tu sois venue.

Bella rougit un peu.

Les pensées de Carlisle, d'un coup. Lumineuses dans mon esprit. Je secouai la tête, lentement.

Les déchiffrer. Les comprendre.

Oh, non. Non. Non et oui, à la fois. Je hochai la tête, une fois. Il me remercia de la même façon.

Et je retournai à Bella. Effaçant ces quelques secondes de mon esprit.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de laisser vagabonder ses yeux. Elle haussa les sourcils une seconde après.

Je levai les yeux de son visage pour voir ce qui avait ainsi attiré son attention, et souris.

Le piano.

Esmé aussi avait suivi son regard, et elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Alice trépignait à coté de nous. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper s'approcher, et poser une main sur son épaule. Puis l'autre. Alice se calma. Un peu.

-Tu joues ?

Esmé, à Bella.

-Pas du tout.

Sourire dans sa voix.

-Il est magnifique. Il est à vous ?

-Oh, non.

Rires dans sa voix, aussi.

-Edward ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien ?

-Jamais.

Un peu de frustration, peut-être. Je haussai les épaules.

-Quoique… J'aurais du m'en douter.

Esmé pencha un peu la tête, étonnée.

-Edward réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, non ?

Je rougis. Enfin… A ma façon.

Je me retournai à temps pour lancer un regard noir à Jasper. Il stoppa immédiatement son rire.

Audiblement, du moins.

Et alors, je ne sais comment, je me retrouvai assis, à coté de Bella. Devant mon piano, les mains posées sur les touches. Je me retournai vers Bella, elle souriait. Je soupirai, avant de me concentrer sur la musique.

C'était tellement plus difficile, quand elle était là, à mon coté. Trop près, même pour moi qui me croyais habitué.

Détendre l'atmosphère, à tout prix. Trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui fasse taire mon esprit.

Et le ricanement de Jasper.

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est toi qui l'as écrit ?

-Oui. C'est le préféré d'Esmé.

Elle secoua la tête. Une fois, deux fois. Plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-A coté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement insignifiante.

Je souris. Non. Oh, non.

Lui faire comprendre ce qui est vrai.

La berceuse.

Lentement. Changer de rythme.

Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est toi qui a inspiré celui-ci.

La première de mes créations dont je puisse être fier.

La seule.

-Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais. Surtout Esmé.

-Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

Tous. Même Jasper… Et son rire. Il me le revaudrait.

Plus tard.

-Un moyen très discret de nous donner un peu d'intimité, je suppose.

Elle soupira.

-Eux, oui… Peut-être. Mais Rosalie et Emmett…

La tristesse dans sa voix. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ne t'occupe pas de Rose. Elle s'y fera.

-Emmett ?

Ça, Bella… C'est plus compliqué.

-Il pense que je suis fou. Mais en toi même, tu ne lui poses aucun problème. Il essaie de raisonner Rosalie.

J'espérai que le sujet soit clos. Il y avait assez d'ombre dans cette journée, sans… Sans nos affaires de famille.

Mais Bella en avait décidé autrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie tant que ça ?

Rose ?

Certainement.

-Rosalie est celle qui a le plus de difficultés à… Vivre notre condition. Elle a du mal à accepter qu'un étranger sache la vérité. Et… Et puis, elle est un peu jalouse.

Je détournai les yeux. Quand je les relevai, j'avais raté le rougissement de Bella. Je souris.

-De moi ?

-Tu es humaine. Elle regrette que ce ne soit pas également son cas.

-Oh.

Serait-ce de la compassion dans ta voix, à cet instant, Bella ?

-Et Jasper ? Lui aussi, il…

-C'est ma faute. Je t'ai expliqué qu'il est le plus… Jeune d'entre nous. Je lui ai demandé de garder ses distances. Dans son propre intérêt.

Elle frissonna. Non, Bella, je ne voulais pas paraître menaçant. Pas avec toi.

-Esmé et Carlisle ?

Eux. Leurs sourires auraient du convaincre Bella de leur joie. Ils étaient tellement sincères… En ce moment comme toujours.

-Ils se réjouissent pour moi. d'ailleurs, Esmé se moquerait que tu aies un troisième œil ou les pieds palmés. Elle s'est tellement inquiétée, craignant qu'un élément essentiel ait manqué à mon accomplissement ou que j'aie été trop jeune au moment de ma transformation par Carlisle… Elle nage en plein bonheur. Chaque fois que je te frôle, elle s'étrangle de joie.

Elle sourit. Comme si elle avait du mal à acceptée d'être… Acceptée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

-Alice m'a semblé… Très enthousiaste.

Oh oui. Un peu trop.

-Elle a une manière bien à elle d'envisager les choses.

Avec un peu trop de… Transformations à mon goût.

-Que t'a raconté Carlisle tout à l'heure ?

Oh non. Non, pas ça après Rosalie, Bella. Tout cela est trop dur, en même temps.

Mais je devais être franc, franc avec elle. Je me l'étais promis.

-Tu as aussi remarqué ça ?  
La distraire. Un peu.

-Oui.

Je ne pourrais pas. Elle s'accrochait à la vérité.

-Il voulait m'annoncer des nouvelles, et il ignorait si j'avais ou non envie de les partager avec toi.

-Et ?

Je commençai à sourire. Elle n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais.

-J'y suis forcé, dans la mesure où je vais devoir être insupportablement protecteur dans les jours ou les semaines à venir…

Idée qui me semblerait excellente q'il n'y avait la menace du danger si près au dessus de nous.

-Et que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me prennes pour un tyran né.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Rien de très inquiétant… Pour le moment. Alice a juste vu l'arrivée de visiteurs. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et sont… Curieux.

-Des visiteurs ?

-Oui. Et ils ne sont pas comme nous.

Ses sourcils qui se froncent. Elle ne comprend pas. Je ne suis pas très clair.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui confier et ce qu'il faudrait que je garde pour moi.

-En ce qui concerne leurs habitudes de chasse, s'entend. Ils ne viendront même pas en ville, avec un peu de chance. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sans surveillance tant qu'ils n'auront pas déguerpi.

Une respiration un peu forte, un frisson, infime, qui lui parcourt le dos… Je suis là.

-Enfin une réaction rationnelle. Je commençai à croire que tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie.

Elle ne me regarda pas. Je suivis ses yeux, cependant, alors qu'ils observaient la pièce, longuement.

Je souris.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vraiment pas.

-Ni cercueils, ni crânes empilés dans les coins… Il n'y a même pas de toiles d'araignées à ma connaissance. Quelle déception ce doit être pour toi !

Elle me regarda à peine, perdue dans sa contemplation.

-C'est tellement lumineux… Si ouvert !

-C'est un endroit où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher.

Elle hocha la tête et je m'arrêtai de jouer, immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, fixant plus le sol que mon visage.

-Merci.

Je la regardai. Doucement, je souris.

Une larme avait perlé sur sa joue. Pas une seule, d'ailleurs. Elle les essuya rapidement, mais, plus prompt qu'elle en récupérait une sur le bout de mon doigt avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je l'examinai soigneusement, souhaitant la conserver. Précieusement.

Elle était belle, belle dans sa simplicité. La plupart des gens ne prennent pas le temps de regarder tout ce qui passe à leur portée. Ils n'ont pas le temps de fixer leurs larmes, de les regarder couler.

Moi, j'ai tout mon temps.

Alors, rapidement, je posai la larme humide sur ma lèvre. Tentant de ressentir quelque chose. Quelque chose, un goût, quoi que ce soit qui puisse me rendre un peu vivant. Mais c'est à peine si je sentais son toucher sur ma lèvre. Je soupirai, avant de sourire.

J'avais vécu des années ainsi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, cela me faisait tant de peine.

-Tu veux voir le reste de la maison ?

-Pas de cercueils ?

-Aucun.

* * *

-Ma chambre.

Je retins mon souffle alors qu'elle entrait.

Ses pas ne firent pas de bruit sur le plancher, à peine moins silencieux que les miens.

Elle en fit un, puis deux, et d'autres.

J'attendis un instant avant de rentrer à mon tour.

C'était tellement étrange. J'avais rêvé de ce moment, j'y avais pensé des heures durant, et ça me semblait irréel, maintenant. Bella était là, debout au centre de ma chambre, me tournant le dos. Les yeux posés sur la vitre. Sur le mur.

Je posai un pied à mon tour dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers moi, alors que je fermai la porte. Je haussai un sourcil.

Elle sourit et se détourna.

-C'est magnifique.

J'acquiesçai sans dire un mot. Passai un bras autour de ses épaules. Je me sentais tellement humain à ce moment. Je lui avais dit, tout dit de ma vie et de celle d'une partie de ma famille. C'était tellement étrange que j'ai réussi à lui confier tout cela… sans presque faillir.

-C'est toi qui as…

J'acquiesçai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans un mot, une fois de plus. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle se tourna un peu, et, mon bras toujours passé autour de ses épaules, je suivis le mouvement. Elle se libéra de mon étreinte pour s'approcher du mur du fond.

-Pour l'acoustique ?

Du bras, elle désignait les rideaux tendus sur les murs. Je hochai la tête, et saisis la télécommande à quelques mètres de moi. Quelque chose de calme… Une mélodie douce, qui ne gâcherait pas l'harmonie du moment... Les premières notes se mirent à résonner.

Je la fixai, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Ou, si c'était le cas, elle l'ignorait.

Me tournant toujours le dos, elle reprit la parole.

-Comment les ranges-tu ?

Je plissai les yeux, avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Oh. Oui. Toute ma musique.

-Mmm ? Par année. Mes préférés sont sur cette étagère là.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement, avant de se retourner vers moi. Comme si elle avait compris que mon ton était… Un peu distrait.

Et pour cause.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je fixai son visage, encore. Je fermai les yeux.

-Je m'étais préparé à être… Soulagé. Que tu saches… Tout. Qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à éprouver plus. Mais _j'aime ça_. Contre toute attente… ça me rend heureux.

J'essayai de lui sourire, mais renonçai. Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement niais.

-Alors, je suis heureuse aussi.

J'ouvris la bouche. Pour lui répondre. Mais que répondre ? Je secouai la tête.

J'avais toujours été romantique, aussi étonnant et étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais un tel comportement chez elle…

C'était encore plus étrange à mes yeux. Non que cela ne me comble de joie.

Je rouvris les yeux pour la fixer. Elle semblait tellement sereine.

-Tu guettes toujours le moment où je vais déguerpir en hurlant comme une perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées… A ce moment précis.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiant que tu le penses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi.

Je haussai les sourcils. Il y avait un temps pour tout.

Un temps pour se perdre dans des pensées romantiques du début du 19ème siècle…

Et un temps pour être un adolescent du vingtième siècle.

Je ris, avant même de savoir ce que j'allais faire.

J'allais agir selon mes réflexes. J'avais envie de rire, enfin. Encore.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire !

J'étais loin d'elle, assez loin pour savoir que je ne lui ferais pas mal si je maîtrisais ma force… Et que j'étais sur de moi.

Je souris.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

J'étais jeune, encore, et je m'amusais.

Je grondai.

Doucement, pas un de ces grognements que nous échangions avec Jasper et Emmett lors de nos conflits.

Paraître menaçant.

C'était tellement dur, en face d'elle. J'avais passé les dernières semaines la protéger de cette partie de moi.

Maintenant, alors que je voulais la laisser ressortir, pour l'effrayer, pour m'amuser, j'avais du mal. Je soupirai imperceptiblement.

Reculai d'un pas ou deux, pour me retrouver contre le mur.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

Et bondis sur elle.

Elle étouffa un cri, et je ris.

J'avais réussi.

Trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir, j'avais sauté, loin.

Passant un de mes bras autour de sa taille.

J'atterris sur le divan, et mon poids soudain, associé à la puissance que j'avais utilisé pour bondir, l'envoya contre le mur. Dans un geste protecteur, je passai mon deuxième bras autour de Bella, envoyant mon second poignet se souder au premier.

Je me retournai rapidement, et la serrai contre moi.

Elle expira, souffle d'air chaud contre mon torse. Je frissonnai, mais ne relâchai pas mon emprise autour d'elle.

Son pouls battait vite, trop vite.

Un nouveau sourire, heureux, se peignit sur mon visage. Etait-ce de la _peur_ dans ses yeux ?

-Tu disais ?

Elle tenta un sourire. Tenta seulement. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle en même temps.

-Que tu es le plus terrifiant de tous les monstres.

Sa voix tremblait. Je souris.

-C'est déjà mieux.

Je resserrai la cage que formaient mes bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se débattait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un peu exaspérée ?

-J'ai le droit de me relever, maintenant ?

Je ris.

Et… Oh non.

-On peut entrer ?

Alice. Et Jasper.

Rapidement, je desserrai un peu mes poignets, suffisamment pour que Bella puisse prendre place sur mes genoux.

Ou plutôt… Je la fis prendre place sur mes genoux.

-Venez.

Alice bondit.

Comme moi quelques secondes auparavant, mais en nettement plus gracieux…

Et beaucoup moins menaçant. Elle souriait.

Jasper la suivit.

S'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un petit sourire, à peine perceptible, aux lèvres.

_Nous avons tout entendu, Edward. _

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle précision.

-Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella, et nous sommes venus voir si tu étais prêt à partager ton déjeuner.

Je ris. Alice et sa manière personnelle d'aborder une conversation.

-Navré, mais je n'en ai pas assez pour moi, alors…

Je saisis l'occasion pour serrer un peu plus encore Bella contre moi. Espérant que cela passerait inaperçu.

Son odeur, plus proche encore…

D'après le regard que me lança Alice, j'avais encore des progrès à faire dans le domaine de la discrétion.

Et Jasper rit.

Et Jasper s'avança.

Je me raidis.

-En fait ; Alice annonce une vraie tempête pour ce soir. Emmett a envie de jouer. Tu en es ?

Oui, oui bien sur.

Non. Non. Entre jouer et rester avec Bella, mon choix était rapide.

-Naturellement, tu viens avec Bella.

Le regard que Jazz lança à Alice ne m'échappa pas. Mélange de doute, d'appréhension et de confiance.

Il ferait tout ce que lui dirait Alice.

-Ça te dit ?

Bella hésita un instant, avant de me répondre.

-Bien sur, mais… Quel rapport entre la météo et…

-Nous devons attendre qu'il y ait du tonnerre pour jouer. Tu comprendras sur place.

Merci. Merci Alice de m'avoir coupé alors que j'aurais _parfaitement_ pu lui expliquer seul.

-Il faut… Que je prenne un parapluie ?

Je ris.

Alice aussi. Jasper aussi.

-Elle en aura besoin ?

-Non. L'orage restera cantonné sur la ville. Le champ devrait être sec.

-Super !

Alice se releva rapidement en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je fronçai les sourcils en retour.

-Allons voir si Carlisle veut jouer.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

Bella rit légèrement en voyant Alice tirer la langue à Jasper, et lui qui lui prenait la main quelques secondes après. La porte se referma sur eux.

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui voulaient voir le récit de la vie de Carlisle. J'ai trouvé que ce serait dur d'en faire ma propre adapation, tant les sentiments d'Edward sont visibles dans __Twilight à ce moment là. J'ai donc fait une "petite" ellipse. Mais le chapitre m'appartient plus ainsi :)._

_Prochain Chapitre : Rencontre Edward/Charlie. _

_Parution : Avant mercredi soir (le 7:) )_

_Voilà. C'est terminé pour ce chapitre, publié le 31 Décembre, en guise de cadeau de fin d'année !_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimers : I do not own Twilight. Rien du tout, non.

Remerciements : Et bien... Merci à tous, à la fois pour le nombre de reviews postées sur les derniers chapitres, mais aussi pour avoir attendu celui-ci...

A/N : Je pense que la note précédente suffisait ;). J'ai donc du re-écrire ce chapitre ce week-end, au détriment de mes devoirs de physique (mais je ne reçois jamais de compliments pour eux, donc ils sont bien moins importants à mes yeux !), ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, d'ailleurs ! Voilà. C'est la première fois que j'avais autant de mal à écrire un chapitre, mais, finalement, j'aime assez cette version, c'est en tout cas la meilleure (ou la moins mauvaise) de celles que j'ai écrites cette semaine ! Sinon, dans un domaine plus particulier, je suis allée voir Twilight vendredi (dans un grand moment de procrastination, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas user de mon absence de cours pour travailler)... C'était acceptable, mais j'ai préféré "Che : L'Argentin" ;). Bref. On est pas là pour parler de mes gouts cinématographiques ! Mais bon, Twilight est plutôt sympa à voir, mais sans plus (Avis personnel ;) ).

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

J'étais assis, pour quelques instants encore. J'ignorais le temps que Bella mettrait pour ouvrir la porte… Je ne savais même pas si elle m'avait entendu arriver.

Mes mains étaient posées sur le volant, figées. J'essayai de sourire.

Je n'avais pas peur de rencontrer Charlie, non. L'idée même me paraissait risible.

Je n'avais jamais eu peur, vraiment. Et surtout pas en présence d'humains.

La seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais pu craindre de me trouver en sa présence aurait été son odeur. S'il ressemblait tant à Bella… J'aurais pu avoir peur de mes réactions en sa présence, mais j'avais appris à me contrôler les dernières semaines.

Si je restais assis pour quelques secondes encore, c'était seulement pour me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix, en proposant à Bella de se joindre à nous pour la soirée. Et aussi, parce qu'aucun bruit ne me parvenait, encore.

J'étais trop loin de la maison pour entendre ce que Charlie pourrait penser. Trop loin pour distinguer aussi les bruits de leur _vie_.

Et je sautai de l'habitacle en quelques instants. Etonnant. Le temps que je passais en réflexion, opposé à celui pendant lequel j'agissais. Je souris. Concentre-toi, Edward.

J'avançai lentement. Mes pas étaient silencieux, je profitais encore de ces quelques instants où je n'aurais pas à paraître trop humain, pour le bien de Charlie. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol, je fermai les yeux.

Charlie ne regardait pas par la fenêtre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé, et sous le porche, que je remarquai la pluie battante. Oui, bien sur. Je l'avais su. Ça m'était simplement… Sorti de l'esprit.

Je posai mes doigts contre la porte, hésitant encore quelques secondes avant de frapper. Pas trop fort, pas trop doucement non plus, pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Enfin, pas elle seulement.

Des bruits de pas qui s'approchent. Je souris. Ce n'étaient pas ceux de Bella. Enfin, si. Mais en arrière plan seulement. Charlie tenait à m'ouvrir la porte.

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds, sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais tendu. Je retombait sur mes talons, dans un bruit… Tout sauf discret. Je soupirai.

Je l'entendais maintenant, bien que j'essaie d'en faire abstraction. Etre le plus normal possible… Répondre à ses questions formulées… Un pari que je n'avais plus eu à tenir depuis bien longtemps. Plus personne chez moi ne s'en offusquait.

Il entrouvrit la porte, doucement. J'inhalai. C'était plus agréable ainsi. Je m'habituai à l'odeur, lentement. Il ne savait pas, il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais déjà entré.

-Entre, Edward.

Sa voix était plus calme que ses pensées. Je regardai derrière son épaule, et aperçus le visage de Bella. Je lui souris brièvement, avant de fixer de nouveau mon attention sur Charlie. Me rendant compte que je n'avais guère prêté attention à sa personne dans les rares occasions où je l'avais rencontré, même de loin.

Ses yeux étaient posés sur mon visage, scrutateurs, un peu méfiants. Je souris imperceptiblement. Je savais de qui Bella avait hérité son regard.

Il était plus petit que moi, et légèrement plus large. Ses pouces étaient posés de chaque coté de sa taille, effleurant sa ceinture. Il relâcha sa posture quelques instants, pour me tendre la main. J'hésitai un bref instant, avant de la lui serrer. A travers mon gant, il ne sembla pas remarquer la température de ma peau. Ou, du moins, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il recula de quelques pas, pour me permettre d'entrer.

-Merci, Chef Swan.

Il secoua la tête. A coté de lui, Bella grimaça. Je souris.

-Appelle-moi Charlie. Donne moi ta veste.

Il faisait son possible pour paraître aimable… Et je faisais de même, sans m'en rendre compte. A cette différence près qu'il se forçait à garder son calme.

-Merci.

Je me débarrassai de mon blouson d'un mouvement de l'épaule. Je la lui tendis, et il se retourna pour l'accrocher à la patère. Un premier contact. Je soupirai. Doucement, Bella me tendit une main, que je serrai dans la mienne quelques secondes. Pour sa chaleur, sa vie. Elle se rapprocha un peu.

Charlie amorça un mouvement pour se retourner, et elle retrouva sa place, de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Je m'empêchai à grand peine de soupirer. Pas tout le temps, quand même.

Charlie avait accroché un sourire sur son visage. Le même que dans ses pensées. Bella me lança un regard interrogateur, alors que je souriais doucement. Charlie semblait apprécier ma réserve.

-Assieds-toi.

Et là, je grimaçai.

Non pas que je ne me fusse pas attendu à quelque chose dans ce genre. Je n'avais guère d'expérience, mais je pouvais deviner par moi-même que ce ne serait pas aussi facile… Une _discussion_. Brève. Pour être sur que je ne ferai pas le moindre mal à Bella.

Je savais que je serais obligé de mentir, un peu. Je ne pouvais pas promettre.

J'avançai, doucement, dans le salon. Charlie se posa à un bout du canapé. Je m'installai en face de lui, sur un fauteuil. Le plus droit possible. J'inspirai.

Mauvaise idée.

Tout ici était trop… Trop proche de Bella. Tout avait son odeur.

Elle s'installa à coté de son père, et m'adressa un regard de reproche. J'hésitai. Grimacer, ou lui sourire.

Charlie avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Je me contentai de cligner de l'œil, trop brièvement pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. Bella avait plus l'habitude, désormais. Elle me sourit.

Concentre-toi, Edward.

-Alors comme ça, j'apprends que tu emmènes ma petite fille jouer au base-ball…

Même si je n'avais pas lu dans ses pensées, son froncement de sourcils était éloquent.

Il pleut.. Comment Bella a-t-elle pu ignorer cela ? Il pleut. C'est étonnant que Carlisle…

-C'est ce qui est prévu, en effet.

Il tiqua. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Bien joué, Edward. Oh non, de ce coté là, c'était parfait. Tu as répondu à la question qu'il t'avait posé. Simplement au moment où il en formulait une autre, nettement moins plaisante, dans son esprit.

Je repris une expression neutre. Au bon moment, il continuait.

-Quel exploit !

Rire dans sa voix, doute dans son esprit. Tu en avais douté, Edward ?

Je secouai la tête. Trop de voix. J'hésitai.

S'il rit, c'est qu'il a compris, qu'il sait qui est Bella. S'il prend un air choqué, c'est qu'il n'a pas saisi. S'il fronce les sourcils… C'est qu'il la protège ?

Je secouai la tête. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il compliquait la situation, un peu. Il était observateur, un peu trop. Je ris.

Je ris, parce que c'était la seule option sur laquelle je n'aie pas de doutes. J'avais compris Bella. Bien sur. Je voulais la protéger. Encore plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, dès la première fois que je le rencontrais…

Je ris. Il sembla apprécier. Je souris.

-Bon…

La voix de Bella. Etonnant comme, immédiatement, je me tournai vers elle. Comme si je l'avais oubliée, un bref instant… Et que, conscient de sa présence, je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher.

-Vous avez assez ri à mes dépens. Allons-y.

Je me levai en même temps qu'elle, et tendis une main pour l'aider à trouver son équilibre. Elle la regarda un instant, et l'ignora. Charlie, en revanche, remarqua le geste.

_C'est sans doute idiot, mais il s'est levé au moment même où elle en a eu l'intention… Il a bougé à l'instant où elle a semblé perdre l'équilibre… Comme s'il était attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. _Trop _attentif. _

Je serrai les dents. Laissai Bella partir quelques secondes avant moi, comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il nous suivit, plus doucement, dans l'entrée.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, Bella.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il était tourné vers moi. Etrange parallélisme. Il s'était adressé à sa fille.

Et elle se tourna vers moi.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Pas de souci, Charlie. Je la ramènerai à une heure décente.

Il hocha la tête. Bella se retourna. Je tendis le bras vers elle, mais elle était déjà sur le point de s'en aller. J'allais être seul pour répondre à la dernière question de Charlie.

-Attention à ma fille, hein ?

-Elle ne risque rien avec moi.

Je secouai la tête. Quelle sincérité, Edward ! Comme si tu essayais de t'en convaincre toi-même !

Charlie ne remarqua rien. Il hocha la tête.

Je suivis Bella à l'extérieur.

J'avais conscience que son père restait à quelques pas de moi, que ses yeux étaient posés sur ma nuque. Meurtriers.

Seulement, j'avais plus conscience de Bella, Bella devant moi, sous la pluie, les yeux grands ouverts. Et je passai un bras dans son dos, sans la toucher, pour la mener jusqu'à la voiture. Pour moi, pour Charlie. Son regard était posé sur _nous_, et non plus sur moi seul. C'était plus facile ainsi.

J'ouvris la portière pour Bella, et elle me lança un regard choqué. Bien sur. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

J'avais pris la voiture d'Emmett parce que ça me semblait la meilleure solution. Parce qu'il y aurait des bois à traverser, un peu. Je n'avais simplement pas pensé que Bella serait juste trop _petite_ pour grimper à l'intérieur.

Je lançai un regard à Charlie. Il nous observait toujours, sous la pluie. Je le voyais à peine, il devait donc à peine discerner nos silhouettes sous les trombes d'eau qui coulaient entre nous.

Je refermai ma prise autour des épaules de Bella, et la soulevai d'un bras. En quelques secondes, elle était assise.

Et Charlie fronçait les sourcils.

Concentre-toi, Edward.

Je refermai la portière sur elle, et me précipitai de l'autre coté. Non pas que je craigne d'être mouillé. Mais ça faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas été près d'elle, aussi près d'elle que je l'avais voulu.

Je montai rapidement, et commençai à m'installer.

Ceintures.

La pensée de Charlie me fit tourner la tête vers Bella. Elle était en train de se débattre avec la sienne. Longuement.

Je soupirai, et refermai ma portière.

L'odeur semblait être contenue dans la voiture, maintenant. Totalement. Je ne sentais plus rien, rien d'autre que Bella, partout autour de moi. cela peut sembler étrange. Tous mes sens, ici, dans la Jeep d'Emmett, semblaient avoir été effacés. Il n'y avait plus que Bella.

Bella qui se débattait avec sa ceinture.

Rapidement, je me penchai devant elle. Trop proche, dans un endroit si renfermé… Concentre toi, Edward. Tu as déjà résisté un certain nombre de fois.

Je me penchai au dessus d'elle, et l'entourai de mes bras. Pour l'aider.

Je n'avais pas enclenché les essuies-glaces, volontairement. Charlie fronçait encore les sourcils, à l'idée de me voir si… proche de sa fille. Je soupirai de nouveau, et retombai sur mon siège.

Nous partîmes. Pour ma part, je n'eus pas un regard pour Charlie.

* * *

-Désolé Bella, mais à partir de maintenant, nous continuons à pied.

Elle le savait, je le lui avait dit quelques instants après que nous eûmes quitté sa maison. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait les paupières baissées, et son sourire avait disparu.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais attendre ici.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse !

-Où est passé ton courage ? Tu n'en as pas manqué ce matin !

-Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière balade.

Je serrai les lèvres. Je lui avais fait peur.

Je n'avais pas voulu l'effrayer, et elle le savait. A coté de tout le reste, cela m'avait paru insignifiant. Mais non.

C'était sans doute le seul détail qui l'avait fait reculer. Elle aurait du avoir peur de tout, et elle ne voulait pas _courir_ avec moi. Elle était étrange, même pour une humaine.

Lentement, je passai de l'autre coté de la voiture. Quand j'ouvris sa portière, elle avait toujours les yeux baissés. Je passai un bras par dessus ses jambes pour décrocher son harnais. Elle repoussa ma main.

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait ainsi. Elle n'avait pas été violente, non. Seulement décidée.

Auparavant, nos contacts avaient toujours été dus au hasard, ou par ma volonté. Là, elle avait _voulu_ me repousser. Je m'écartai un peu, à la fois étonné et déçu. Blessé.

-Je m'en occupes. Vas-y. Je te rejoins.

Etait-ce un sourire sur ton visage à cet instant, Bella ?

Je le pris pour tel, et m'approchai de nouveau, alors que ses mains s'affairaient autour de la ceinture.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir falsifier ta mémoire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Bien. Très bien.

Mes mains passèrent de chaque coté de sa taille. Sans difficultés, je l'arrachai de son siège et la posai sur ses pieds, contre la voiture. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, falsifier ma mémoire ?

Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche, sans comprendre. Cherchant une réponse que j'étais seul à pouvoir lui donner.

Mes mains brûlaient encore de son contact. Je les regardai un instant. Et, lentement, alors que ses yeux à elle s'étaient aussi concentrés sur elles, les plaçai de chaque coté de son visage.

J'étais près d'elle, et je ne m'empêchai pas de respirer. Nos visages étaient trop proches, et je le savais. Je n'avais simplement pas _envie_ de reculer.

Je n'avais que faire des clichés. Mes yeux vrillaient les siens. Elle soupira, mais ne rompit pas le contact. Elle recula, un peu. Se heurta à la carrosserie.

J'inspirai. Souris. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas encore.

J'avais envie d'être heureux, un instant.

-Et maintenant, explique moi de quoi tu as peur, exactement.

Mon souffle sur son visage. J'étais trop près. Elle frissonna un instant.

Ses joues s'assombrirent, rapidement.

J'inspirai.

-D'entrer en collision avec une branche. De mourir. De vomir partout.

Je secouai la tête. Ses pensées. Invisibles pour moi. Floues pour elle, aussi.

Je me penchai vers elle. La pluie était douce. Douce pour moi, mais pour elle aussi sans doute. Elle frissonna un peu plus. Et moi aussi.

Maintenant, je retenais ma respiration.

Je m'approchai encore. Mes lèvres touchaient presque sa peau, maintenant… Je penchai la tête, et elles entrèrent en contact avec le creux de sa gorge. Elle frissonna, encore.

Tout ce qui m'importait, c'est que mes lèvres étaient douces, à présent, près d'elle.

Je respirai une fois, seulement. Son odeur, partout en moi.

-Toujours anxieuse ?

-Oui.

Sa voix tremblait.

Arrête, Edward. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'elle, pas même dans la clairière. Pas même chez elle.

Je relevai le visage. Mes lèvres effleurèrent son cou, sa mâchoire. Ses dents se serrèrent, comme si elle essayait de résister à quelque chose. Comme si c'était presque aussi dur pour elle que pour moi.

J'expirai doucement, et mon souffle était sur sa peau, sur son cou.

-Et maintenant ?

-Les arbres, le mal des transports…

Elle se forçait à y penser. Elle ne voulait pas céder.

Elle avait peur. Pas de ce qu'elle avouait.

Je relevai le visage. Ses yeux étaient clos. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur une de ses paupières. Un frisson, un autre. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Bella, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je heurterais un tronc, non ?

-Pas toi, moi.

Elle cédait. Doucement.

Ma joue toucha la sienne alors que je baissai le visage, une fois de plus. Ça devenait facile, si je retenais ma respiration. Mes lèvres se posèrent au coin des siennes. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pas encore. Elle se redressa un peu. Je suivis son mouvement.

-Crois-tu que je laisserais un arbre t'attaquer ?

-Non.

J'avais gagné.

Je me reculai. Elle souleva les paupières.

-Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Aucune.

Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de son visage, sur ses joues cette fois.

J'avais assez attendu, elle avait cédé assez de terrain.

Je l'embrassai, d'abord doucement.

Et puis, presque brutalement.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Plus. C'était trop difficile.

Je savais que, si je me perdais, je ne me retrouverais plus. Mais en cet instant, je m'en moquais.

Et puis, elle répondit à mon baiser.

J'aurais du m'y attendre, mais je n'étais pas prêt à croire. Son souffle sur le mien, d'un coup, ses mains autour de ma nuque…

Non. Non, ce n'était pas bien. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je devais être raisonnable.

-Bella ! Tu as juré ma mort ?

Mes yeux étaient ouverts, choqués. Les siens aussi.

Je m'étais écarté loin, trop loin. Elle sembla craquer, doucement. Elle descendit, lentement, vers le sol, s'accroupissant.

Je m'approchai, malgré ma résolution. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Et je ne supportai pas de la voir malheureuse.

Elle tremblait. Je posai ma main sur son bras, doucement.

-Tu es indestructible.

Il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir, de toute façon. Non. J'étais le seul à blâmer, une fois encore.

-Ça, c'était avant que je te rencontre.

Ma voix était basse, un peu assourdie.

-Allez, filons avant que je ne m'autorise un geste vraiment stupide.

Elle releva la tête, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Je secouai la tête.

En un instant, et le plus doucement possible, elle avait pris place sur mon dos.

-N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux.

Et ma voix aussi était douce, pour elle.

Son visage dans mon épaule…

Ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes autour de ma taille…

Et je courais.

Au bout d'un instant, je m'arrêtai. Lentement, je levai un bras. Passai un doigt dans ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête.

-C'est fini, Bella.

Elle dut ouvrir les yeux. Un instant plus tard, son poids avait disparu de mes épaules. Je me retournai.

Elle était assise sur le sol, se frottant les coudes.

Une grimace désolée sur le visage.

Je souris.

Oh, et puis non. J'avais été secret assez longtemps.

Je ris. Et je ris vraiment.

Fort, longtemps. J'étais heureux.

Elle se releva, un peu vexée. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, et continuai à rire alors qu'elle nettoyait la boue de sa veste.

Elle m'adressa une mimique outrée. Je ris, et elle me tourna le dos. Et fit quelques pas. Je m'approchai alors.

Elle n'aurait pas l'audace de rentrer, maintenant ?

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille.

-Pas si vite. Où vas-tu ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Assister à une partie de base-ball. Ça n'a plus l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser, mais les autres sauront sûrement s'amuser sans toi.

-Tu te trompes de chemin.

Elle s'arrêta. Ferma les yeux, un instant. Et, sans me regarder, se retourna.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que quand elle fut sure de ne plus m'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Je la rattrapai.

Non. Je n'avais pas voulu la…

-Ne sois pas fâchée, ça a été plus fort que moi… Si tu t'étais vue…

Je ris. Pour qu'elle rie.

Elle n'en fronça que davantage les sourcils.

-Tu estimes sans doute être le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère ?

J'ouvris la bouche.

Oui. Non.

-Je ne l'étais pas contre toi.

-A d'autres… _Bella ! Tu as juré ma mort ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils, moi aussi.

-Simple constatation.

Je haussai les épaules.

Elle essaya de se dégager.

-Tu étais furieux.

-Oui.

-Et pourtant, tu vies de dire…

-Que je ne l'étais pas après toi. Bella… Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ?

C'était suffisamment dur de me l'avouer, alors te le dire… Je soupirai. Plusieurs fois.

-Je ne t'en veux jamais. C'est une chose que je n'arrive même pas à envisager. Tu es si courageuse… Confiante… Aimante.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Mes mâchoires ses serrèrent. Elle voulait les détails ?

-C'est après moi que j'en ai. Cette façon que j'ai de toujours te mettre en danger. Ma seule existence représente un danger pour toi. Des fois… Je me hais. Je devrais être plus fort, capable de mieux…

-Chut.

Contre toute attente, elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son index se pressa contre ma bouche. Je cessai de respirer.

Je levai la main, et, doucement, attrapai son poignet. Plus lentement encore, je pressai sa paume contre ma joue. Elle sourit, un peu crispée.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que… Que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Que jamais je ne devrais faire une erreur pareille… Je savais que je pouvais l'éviter, là, maintenant. Il me suffisait de m'éloigner, de retenir la phrase qui arrivait…

Je le voulais, et en même temps je ne contrôlais plus rien.

-Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que je le disais, que je le lui disais. Elle n'en était peut-être pas consciente, mais moi si.

Et ce n'avait été qu'un murmure. Je baissai les yeux.

-C'est une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement mais c'est vrai.

Elle aussi regardait ses pieds.

Je le lui avais dit. C'était sans doute erreur. Et j'allais en commettre une autre encore.

-Tâche de te tenir correctement.

Pas un mot, pas un signe. Je me penchai, lentement.

Posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement, quelques secondes à peine.

Je me relevai.

Elle leva les yeux.

-Tu as promis au chef Swan de me ramener tôt, tu te souviens ? On ferait mieux d'y aller.

J'ouvris la bouche, une fois de plus, et la refermai, encore.

Repris la parole.

-A vos ordres.

Je m'écartai lentement, et elle me suivit. J'écartai pour elle quelques branches. Nous étions arrivés.

A quelques mètres, les autres nous attendaient.

Bella, dans un réflexe, serra ma main entre les siennes.

Concentre-toi, Edward.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Partie de Base-Ball et arrivée de Laurent, James et Victoria.

Parution : Oh, là...


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimers : I do not own Twilight.;)

N/A : Merci à tous pour tous les encouragements suite au dernier chapitre posté, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je poste rapidement (pour moi), vous pouvez remercier l'épidémie de grippe qui se propage dans ma région, elle est parfois utile à quelque chose... Ecrire ce chapitre m'aura évité de flemmarder deux heures au fond de mon lit à me morfondre sur mon sort. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

J'avançai lentement, lentement pour moi. Bella me suivait à grands pas. Moins effrayée que le matin même. Ses enjambées étaient presque silencieuses, comme si elle avait pris nos habitudes, inconsciemment.

Je regardai droit devant moi, pour ne pas me laisser déconcentrer. Il pleuvait à peine, mais la force de son odeur était déconcertante. Comme si chaque goutte qui tombait se l'appropriait, avant de me la rendre au centuple. Je fronçai le nez, et les autres, quelques mètres devant nous, se levèrent.

Rosalie fut la plus rapide, comme je m'y attendais. Nous avions à peine parcouru cinq mètres dans sa direction que, déjà, elle s'enfuyait. Elle ne fit pas signe à Emmett, elle ne le regarda pas. Elle se contenta de s'en aller, les traits dédaigneux. Je reniflai. Ça aussi, je l'avais prévu.

Esmé se leva ensuite, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer Bella. Si elle savait…

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle fixait ma famille, les yeux rêveurs.

Esmé s'avançait, Emmett à sa suite. Bella ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Enfin… Elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, _officiellement_.

Je ne craignais leurs réactions ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Bella avait déjà montré qu'elle était capable de supporter un nombre considérables de choses… Et elle ne serait pas de ceux qui seraient effrayés par la taille de mon frère.

Et j'avais confiance en lui. Peut-être plus qu'en Jasper, ce qui me semblait bien paradoxal. Mais je savais, j'étais sur qu'Emmett pourrait se contenir. Comme je l'avais dit à Bella, il avait déjà cédé, bien sur. Comme nous tous, un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'était longtemps auparavant… Il était sans doute, après Carlisle et Esmé, celui qui avait le moins de mal à respecter notre régime. Aujourd'hui.

Le sourire qu'il accrocha à ses traits alors qu'il s'approchait aurait suffi à me donner confiance, si elle ne lui était pas déjà acquise. Son sourire, et son esprit. Il était tellement enfantin… Presque innocent.

Bella se décrispa. Je n'avais eu besoin de rien lui dire, elle avait tout de suite senti qu'aucun danger ne la guettait… Pour l'instant. Je souris.

-Est-ce toi que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure, Edward ?

-On aurait dit un ours qui s'étrangle.

Le rire moqueur d'Emmett, la voix douce d'Esmé… Cela me semblait tellement étrange, de les entendre à tout bout de champ, maintenant. Avant, je ne prêtai guère attention aux sons de leurs voix. J'étais tellement habitué à les _entendre_ sans avoir à les écouter… C'était étrange. Ils ne parlaient que pour le bénéfice de Bella. Et elle le sentait, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Et elle sourit.

-C'était bien lui.

Je me tournai vers elle. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la parole si vite, qu'elle se sente à son aise dès le premier instant. Mais elle ne semblait pas intimidée, pas comme elle l'avait été quelques heures auparavant.

-Malgré elle, Bella a été d'une drôlerie impayable !

Elle me jeta un regard froid. Mais son sourire démentait l'expression de ses yeux. Chacun son tour, Bella.

Je sus à leurs regards qu'ils avaient compris ce qui s'était passé. Emmett et Esmé. Ils sourirent.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Edward, nous t'attendions depuis un bon moment ! _

Je me retournai. Cette voix là, je ne l'entendais pas assez souvent. Alice courait vers nous, heureuse.

-Il est l'heure.

Le tonnerre gronda alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase. Elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Ce qui lui était bien utile quand elle voulait ménager son effet, comme maintenant.

-C'est sinistre, hein ?

Je ris, et Bella aussi. Emmett la fixa, la joie débordant de ses yeux. Il y avait trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas joué, tous ensemble.

-Allons-y.

Alice saisit la main d'Emmett dans la sienne. Elle semblait tellement minuscule, tellement fragile à coté de lui…

Ils se mirent à courir de front, vers le centre de la prairie.

Alice et Emmett, Esmé à coté de moi. Carlisle, qui venait de finir de poser les bases. Rosalie, qui s'était éloignée, rapidement, à l'autre bout du terrain. Et Jasper, qui rejoignait les autres au centre.

-Prêts pour une petite partie ?

Je ne savais pas très bien à qui j'avais lancé cette phrase. A eux, tous, certainement. Ma famille qui m'attendait, rassemblée. A Bella, qui me fixait de ses yeux brillants. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle fronça les sourcils, très brièvement. Une fois de plus, je regrettai de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

-Hip hip hip, hourra !

Je souris. Son enthousiasme n'était pas feint, et cela suffisait à me rendre heureux. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, délicatement, l'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa douceur. Je n'avais pas peur de la laisser avec Esmé. Ma mère n'attendait que ça. Et cela aiderait sûrement Bella à s'intégrer. S'intégrer… Dans une famille de vampires. Je souris. Ça en devenait ridicule. Je n'avais pas envie de laisser Bella, en fait. J'aurais voulu la garder avec moi, près de moi… Et j'avais envie de partager un moment, seul à seul avec ma famille. Qu'elle puisse me voir évoluer dans un milieu différent de celui dans lequel elle m'avait connu. J'agissais toujours tellement différemment quand elle était à mes cotés. Quand nous étions seuls.

_C'est bon, Edward. Tu peux y aller, je sais que tu en meures d'impatience. Je peux prendre soin d'elle. _

Je hochai la tête, imperceptiblement. Oui, ça, je le savais.

J'arrachai à regret ma main de la chevelure de Bella. Lui souris, doucement. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de rejoindre les autres. Aussi.

Et je courai rejoindre les autres.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés, se fixant tous du regard. Se jaugeant. Je pris place parmi eux.

Lentement, Carlisle fit un pas en arrière, rompant le cercle que nous avions formé. Nous nous écartâmes alors les uns des autres. D'un accord tacite, les équipes avaient été constituées. Les mêmes que toujours. Jasper me lança un regard de défi, auquel je répondis, tout aussi décidé à gagner. C'était un jeu, bien sur, mais les jeux avaient tendance à être des affrontements, entre nous. Qui supporterait plusieurs siècles d'existence sans le moindre petit défi ?

Alice sautilla en jouant avec la balle. Comme s'il ne nous avait maqué que ce signal, nous rompîmes notre proximité. J'allais m'installer loin, à l'autre bout du champ. Emmett frapperait en premier, comme toujours.

Nous avions chacun nos atouts. Lui, sa force, moi ma rapidité. Et… autre chose.

Je savais exactement ce que j'aurais à faire. Je savais exactement ce qu'il allait faire, au moment même où il y pensait.

Il grimaça, à l'autre bout du champ, et je l'aperçus quand même. Il leva la batte en un geste qu'il voulait effrayant. Je me contentai de rire doucement. Rose me jeta un regard de dédain, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Elle, elle voulait la victoire. A tout prix.

Alice frappa dans ses mains.

Carlisle recula d'un pas.

Emmett fit tourner la batte entre ses mains. Une fois, deux fois.

Jasper lui chuchota quelques mots. Il hocha la tête.

Comme s'ils espéraient être discrets.

_Prêt, Edward ? _

La voix d'Alice. Je hochai la tête. Elle se tourna vers Esmé.

Je voyais Bella, de loin. Les traits de son visage étaient inquiets, mais je ne savais que je n'y étais pour rien. Les yeux d'Esmé me contaient ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui avait raconté, brièvement, l'histoire de sa vie. Et Bella en avait été bouleversée.

Je secouai la tête, et me concentrai sur la jeu. Juste à temps pour voir Alice lancer la balle, après le cri d'Esmé.

Aucun de nous ne put la suivre des yeux. Trop rapide, lancée au moment où Emmett relâchai la pression autour de la batte. Je souris.

Il frappa. Il frappa, mais n'atteignit rien. La balle passa sous la batte, et alla frapper la main de Jasper.

Il la serra dans son poing, adressant un sourire ravi à Alice, et victorieux à Emmett. Je me détournai. A peine.

Alice récupérait déjà la balle.

Emmett se redressa, rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils. Carlisle appuya ses pieds plus profondément dans le sol. Rose se baissa légèrement, concentrée.

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur Alice.

Elle prit son temps.

Quelques secondes, peut-être. Elle observa les gestes d'Emmett, la main de Jasper. Elle observa autour d'elle, ma position, celle de Carlisle. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant. Les rouvrit.

La balle partit.

Et Emmett la frappa.

Fort.

J'avais beau être habitué, le son qui découla de son geste me fit grimacer. Plus puissant, encore.

Alors, sans vraiment y penser, je bougeai. La balle qui traverse l'air, qui passe au dessus de moi. Rapide, très rapide. Pas le temps de l'observer.

Je courai, espérant être plus rapide qu'elle. Me guidant aux bruits, à son bruit. Le vent qui siffle.

Je l'entendais, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Les exclamations d'Alice, vexée. Leurs pensées, à tous. Un moyen comme un autre de me détourner de mon but.

Je sautai, l'attrapai. J'étais trop loin pour qu'ils me voient, mais je l'avais.

Emmett qui court, encore. Le bruit de ses pas, lourds mais discrets. Son souffle. Il a bientôt fini. Alors, je cours. Moi aussi. Je cours, je sors des arbres. Je n'attends pas. Esmé me voit. Emmett rugit. Il sait qu'il a perdu. Il m'envoie un regard mauvais. Ça ne durera pas. Au prochain point, il aura retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

La partie continua. Un tour, puis un autre. Jasper qui frappe, tentant de nous persuader que nous n'avons pas envie, pas envie _du tout_ de courir après sa balle. Alice qui prévoie où ira la batte, où il faut qu'elle lance.

Esmé qui nous rappelle à l'ordre. Toujours.

Carlisle qui, sans en avoir l'air, nous encourage tous. Rosalie, qui donne tout son cœur dans le jeu.

Pas de douleur, jamais. Pas quand nous nous percutons, sans aucune délicatesse, pourtant. Emmett qui me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, après un nouveau choc. Alice qui s'interrompt, le temps d'une vision, avant de reprendre le jeu, avec autant de nervosité.

Jasper qui convainc Carlisle de ne pas se lancer à sa poursuite. Carlisle qui reste debout, là où il est, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Esmé le remarque, croise les bras. Elle a compris. Jasper prend une mine penaude, elle se met à rire. Pour la forme, l'avertit.

Et à coté, Bella rit.

Emmett à coté de moi. Lui aussi attend, lui aussi attend pour courir. Mais non. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous jouions loyalement. Il se place devant moi, à chacun de mes déplacements. Je sais que je peux courir plus vite que lui, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je ne peux pas prévoir ses mouvements, parce qu'il les calque sur les miens. Je gronde. Il rit.

Je frappe, c'est à mon tour. Concentré, plus que jamais. Les yeux fixés sur la balle que tient Jasper. L'esprit du coté de Bella, qui est en train de m'observer. Je sais qu'elle sourit, en retenant son souffle.

Elle me l'a dit, elle espère découvrir un domaine dans lequel nous ne serions pas brillants, tous. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre, aujourd'hui.

Je laisse la batte à Carlisle, ensuite. Je me place, je suis receveur. J'attends.

Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer. Il n'était pas tard, ni pour nous ni pour les humains. Et Alice s'est figée, en un instant. Son esprit m'est devenu clair, entièrement. J'aurais préféré qu'il se taise, une fois de plus.

Elle eut un hoquet. Frayeur. Elle se tourna vers moi, et je plongeai les yeux dans les siens.

_Trois autres. Leurs visages sont dissimulés dans l'ombre, une ombre qui n'est pas naturelle. Ils nous sont inconnus. Ils avancent, doucement, dans les bois. D'un coup, l'un d'eux accélère. Il a entendu un bruit, le bruit de notre jeu. Les deux autres le suivent. Ils ne sont plus aussi lents, ils sont surs d'eux. Celui de devant atteint la lisière de la forêt. Il y a quelque chose. Il se met à sourire. On ne voit rien d'autre de lui. Ils sont ici. _

Ils sont là.

Je n'eus pas le temps de laisser la panique m'envahir. Il n'en était pas question, de toute façon. En un instant, je me retrouvais à coté de Bella. Rosalie était toujours sur le terrain, les sourcils froncés. Les autres se rapprochèrent de nous, lentement. Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Alice se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait rien vu venir avant ce moment là.

-Alice ?

La voix d'Esmé était inquiète. Comme si elle avait compris avant que nous n'ayons à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'ai pas vu… Je ne savais pas…

La panique dans la voix d'Alice me fit frissonner. Elle n'avait jamais peur. M'avait-elle montré tout ce que contenait sa vision ?

-Que se passe t-il ?

Carlisle essaya de conserver une voix neutre. Je passai un bras autour des épaules de Bella, elle s'était mise à frissonner à son tour. Elleaussi avait compris quelque chose.

-Ils ont voyagé beaucoup plus vite que je m'y attendais. Je me suis trompée sur leur trajectoire.

Bella ouvrit la bouche. Je raffermis ma prise sur son épaule. Elle l'avait compris, maintenant. Vraiment. Les voyageurs que nous attendions, les autres _« nous »_ étaient là.

Bella ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête. Etait-ce de la peur dans son attitude ?

-Elle a changé ?

Je relevai le visage, en même temps que Bella.

Alice baissa encore plus les yeux. La voix de Jasper avait été encore plus douce que d'habitude.

-Ils nous ont entendu jouer et ils ont bifurqué.

Et Jasper tourna la tête vers Bella. Et Carlisle posa ses yeux sur Bella. Et Esmé mit sa main devant sa bouche. Et Emmett fronça les sourcils. Tous regardaient Bella.

-Quand seront-ils là ?

Jamais je n'avais entendu Carlisle faire autant d'efforts pour garder son calme. Il n'était pas affolé… Mais pas rassuré non plus. Et de sa part, c'était inconcevable.

Il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Je tournai la tête, frustré. J'aurais du y penser moi-même. J'aurais du savoir que je pourrais les entendre.

Je me concentrai. Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires, encore. Bella était près de moi, trop près. J'avais peur. Je secouai la tête. Son odeur était enivrante. Ils la sentiraient forcément.

_Ils ne pensaient à rien. Rien de précis. Ils n'avaient pas encore idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver en venant à notre rencontre. Ils n'aveint pas entendu parler de nous. Ils avaient juste envie de jouer. _

Je soupirai.

Aucune pensée agressive dans l'esprit que je venais de rencontrer. Je me tournai vers mon père, sans quitter Bella des yeux, cependant. Hochai la tête, une fois.

-Moins de cinq minutes. Ils courent. Ils veulent jouer avec nous.

-Tu crois y arriver ?

_Tu penses que tu as le temps d'emmener Bella ? De l'emmener, loin, pour la mettre à l'abri ? _

Je secouai la tête. Non. Non.

Pour la première fois, je manquais de temps.

J'hésitai. M'écrouler… Ou essayer de calmer la situation. Trouver une solution, n'importe laquelle.

C'était de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute.

Je n'aurais jamais du exposer Bella ainsi, pas en sachant ce qu'Alice avait prédit. Elle l'avait prédit, Edward ! Tu le savais. Ça risquait d'arriver. Les prédictions ne sont jamais sures…

J'aurais du me douter que notre jeu les attirerait. Je n'aurais pas du emmener Bella.

Je n'aurais jamais du _m'approcher_ de Bella.

-Non. Pas si je la porte. Et la dernière chose souhaitable, c'est qu'ils flairent son odeur et qu'ils se mettent en chasse.

Esmé me fixa un instant. Je fronçai les sourcils, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Bella était là, si calme. On aurait dit que cet échange ne la concernait pas. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle était au centre. Elle s'en rendait compte, oui. Et elle savait faire ce que je ne pouvais pas. Elle essayait de garder son calme.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Trois.

-Trois… Qu'ils viennent !

Non, Emmett. Pas de conflit.

Pas de conflit. Dans un conflit, il y a un risque de défaite… Et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait la moindre possibilité que Bella soit _encore plus_ en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle. Une fois de plus, la décision lui appartenait. Si elle était trop dangereuse… Peu importe. Je partirais avec Bella, pour la protéger.

-Continuons à jouer. D'après Alice, ils sont simplement curieux.

Ma mâchoire se serra.

_Tu as autre chose à proposer, Edward ? Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution. _

_Tu ne peux rien faire, il est trop tard. Si nous restons ici, tous ensemble, il se peut qu'ils ne la remarquent pas. de toute façon, ils ne pourront pas s'attaquer à elle, pas si nous sommes là. Que proposes-tu ? T'en aller, et risquer qu'ils t'aperçoivent, te rattrapent ? S'ils croisent ton chemin et que tu es seul avec elle, Edward, ce n'est plus seulement sa vie à elle qui est en danger. _

Non. Non, il devait y avoir une autre solution, forcément. Je cherchais, encore. Encore, et encore.

Pour la première fois, j'étais démuni. Et je n'avais pas le droit de le montrer à Bella.

Elle arborait un petit sourire forcé. Elle gardait son calme. Je respirai profondément. Faire de même.

_Ils se sont nourris récemment ? _

J'ouvrai les yeux. Esmé avait posé la seule question à laquelle j'avais une réponse. Je hochai la tête. Oui.

C'était la seule question à laquelle je pouvais répondre. Si elle l'avait formulée différemment, je n'aurais pu être sur.

Oui, ils avaient bu récemment. Et cependant, j'étais persuadés qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister à l'appel du sang de Bella.

-Prends ma place. J'ai eu mon compte.

Esmé hocha la tête, et nous laissa, Bella et moi. Je pris place en face d'elle. Elle se mordait la lèvre, doucement.

Les autres avaient repris leurs places, autour du terrain. Qui s'était largement réduit, d'ailleurs. Rosalie me lança un regard meurtrier. Je détournai les yeux. Elle m'en voulait sans doute bien plus que tous les autres.

J'étais en face de Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle avait peur. Je le lisais dans son regard. Elle haussa les épaules.

Nous étions tous les deux. Quelques minutes d'intimité.

Ce ne seraient pas les dernières, je le jurai alors.

-Rabats tes cheveux.

Ses yeux étaient si doux… Si emplis de frayeur. Lentement, elle monta une main à son crâne, et défit sa coiffure. Ses mèches bouclées retombèrent sur les cotés de son visage.

-Ils arrivent ?

Sa voix tremblait.

-Oui. Ne bouge pas, Bella. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je t'en prie.

Elle acquiesça. Je levai mes mains, et les passai dans ses cheveux. Pour les ramener vers l'avant, dissimuler son visage, sa peau si différente de la notre. Parce qu'un simple contact avec elle me rassurait, aussi.

-Ça ne sert à rien, Edward. Je la sentirais à l'autre bout de la prairie.

-Je sais !

Alice détourna la tête. Elle comprenait.

Tout ce que je pourrais faire pour protéger Bella… N'aurait aucune importance.

-Que t'a demandé Esmé ?

Je baissai les yeux vers Bella. Elle soutint mon regard.

Elle avait le droit de savoir.

-S'ils avaient soif.

Je serrai les dents. Elle baissa les yeux.

Elle l'avait su avant que je le lui dise.

Un bruit. Des pas que je ne reconnus pas comme ceux d'aucun des membres de ma famille.

Ils étaient là.

Bella releva les yeux.

-Excuse moi, Bella. C'était stupide et déraisonnable de t'exposer ainsi. Je suis vraiment… Vraiment désolé.

Elle balaya mes excuses d'un revers de la main.

Ça ne comptait plus, maintenant. Ils étaient là.

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : Apparition de James, Laurent et Victoria.

Publication : Semaine prochain (je sais, c'est très vague!)


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Twilight.  
_

_A/N : Merci pour tous vos commentaires, MP et Cie :). Seulement, certains m'ont posé des questions sans être enregistrés... je ne peux donc pas vous répondre. si vous souhaitez vraiment une quelconque réponse, laissez moi une adresse mail, blog ou autre où je puisse vous 'contacter' ! _

_J'ai rassemblé tous les textes que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent, en Arial 12, et j'ai près de 400 pages. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir consacrer autant de temps, autant de jours et autant de mots à une telle histoire. bref. C'était mon moment mélancolique de la journée.  
_

_Sinon, ce chapitre est assez étrange. Je voulais en faire un dernière un peu "lent" avant de passer aux scènes suivantes, qui sans doute seront beaucoup plus vives. Je sais qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous attendaient tout de suite de l'action, mais je ne le sentais pas, là. Je finis de tout mettre en place. Bref. Il est court, pas très drôle, pas très sentimental. Il me ressemble ;). _

_Bonne Lecture, et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre "pensif" ! _

* * *

Quelque chose me dérangeait. Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Ils étaient en face de moi, et je ne les comprenais pas encore.

Le premier à avoir émergé des bois s'était vite reculé, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de laisser la place à un autre homme, plus grand. Moins imposant.

Jasper s'était tendu, immédiatement, et ma main dans celle de Bella s'était serrée.

Ils étaient trois, je l'avais su. Ils sortaient à peine de l'ombre de la forêt, maintenant.

Celui qui les guidait laissa glisser un instant ses yeux sur chacun de nous, nous jaugeant. Il releva légèrement les sourcils en nous apercevant tous autour de Bella. Je serrai la mâchoire. Il ne la sentait pas encore.

Il s'approchait, doucement, ne tenant pas à nous effrayer. Ses pas étaient posés, un peu trop peu être. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que les autres le suivaient.

Je fixai un instant le deuxième homme de leur compagnie. C'était lui que j'avais vu dans les pensées d'Alice, dans les rêves de ma sœur. Il fronçait aussi les sourcils, et ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. sa bouche se tordit en un demi-sourire.

Je grondai, trop bas pour que l'un d'eux m'entendent. Jasper et Emmett tournèrent un instant la tête vers moi, avant de revenir aux étrangers.

La femme. Je suivis les yeux de Bella, qui ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle. Elle était jeune, la plus jeune d'entre eux certainement. Elle avançait lentement, chacun de ses pas plus gracieux que le précédent. Trop gracieux. Telle une enfant qui expérimente ses nouveaux pouvoirs sur le monde. Elle souriait trop, encore mal à l'aise avec son apparence. J'interceptai un regard appuyé entre elle et l'homme blond. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents .

Lui avançait avec puissance. Chacun de ses pas le rapprochant un peu de nous. Il prenait bien garde cependant à ne pas dépasser son guide. Ses bras ne mouvaient pas à ses cotés tandis qu'il avançait. Dangereux.

Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil et je hochai la tête.

Il avait perçu avec son expérience du combat ce que j'avais deviné à leurs pensées. Le danger ne résidait pas dans leur chef.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté, quelques mètres devant nous. Les deux autres en arrière de lui, légèrement. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté. Je bougeai imperceptiblement, cachant Bella à sa vue.

Leur odeur était différente de la nôtre. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré d'autres représentants de notre espèce, aussi différents de nous. Des effluves de sang. Comme s'il courait encore dans leurs veines. Humain, mais transformé, sublimé par notre espèce. Nettement moins enivrant, mais tellement plus sauvage.

Je secouai la tête. Nous n'avions pas le temps de rêver.

Ils n'approchaient plus depuis un moment, mais nous n'avions pas bougé non plus. En une seconde, l'un d'eux se redressa, leur chef et nous fîmes de même. Pas question de leur laisser prendre le moindre avantage. Pas quand Bella était là.

Le regard de celui qui s'était légèrement relevé passa sur chacun de nous, rapidement, avant de s'attarder sur Carlisle. Il n'avait jamais été très dur pour quelqu'un d'autre de comprendre qu'il était l'âme de notre famille.

Je retins ma respiration, sentant celle de Bella s'accélérer à coté de moi. Lentement, je resserrai ma prise autour de sa main. Elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et frissonna un peu plus. Je baissai es yeux vers elle.

Le bras que je ne tenais pas contre moi était serré contre sa poitrine, tentative insignifiante pour se protéger. Ses cheveux étaient rabattus sur son visage. Son odeur était forte, trop forte ici. Elle releva les yeux un instant et croisa mon regard. Je tentai un sourire, et elle n'en parut que plus terrifiée. Je serrai ls dents. J'essayai de garder mon calme, de garder du temps à un moment où nous en manquions cruellement. Je soupirai.

Carlisle fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Aucun des esprits des nouveaux arrivants ne se montra belliqueux.

Ils semblaient honnêtes. Trop honnêtes. Ils ne le seraient pas autant quand ils comprendraient que Bella n'était pas comme nous. Pas comme eux.

Ils ne l'avaient pas fixée longtemps, pas sentie d'assez près pour savoir, encore. Le regard de la femme –Victoria, d'après les pensées du vampire blond, James- avait sans doute été le plus intense. Comme si elle essayait de se rappeler un détail, une idée… Un rêve. Son propre rêve, sa vie d'humaine. Elle n'avait peut-être pas percé l'étrangeté de la situation, mais elle n'en était pas loin.

Jasper et Emmett rapidement, de manière à encadrer Carlisle alors qu'il marchait en direction des autres. J'aurais voulu me joindre à eux, mais il m'était impossible de quitter Bella. Les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur moi. Elle savait. Elle avait aussi peur, peur pour Jasper qui s'avançait, sur de lui. Il était enfin dans son élément. Plus à l'aise que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Carlisle s'arrêta en face des étrangers. Ses pieds étaient légèrement écartés, son dos encore un peu arrondi. Prêt à se battre.

Bella se raidit à coté de moi alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Trop tard. D'un quart de seconde.

L'autre avait pris la parole.

-Nous avons cru percevoir un match en cours.

Carlisle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ecouter la fin de la tirade.

-Je m'appelle Laurent.

Je hochai la tête, sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoive. Carlisle fit de même, et Laurent sourit.

-Je vous présente Victoria et James.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, me concentrant sur leurs pensées. Elles étaient confuses, changeant sans arrêt de sujet.

-Carlisle.

J'ouvris les yeux. Tout allait trop vite, leurs songes, leurs paroles. Carlisle, même.

-Et ma famille. Jasper et Emmett.

Je serrai les lèvres alors que James souriait, les dents découvertes, à mes deux frères. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les leurs. Provocateurs. Emmett inclina légèrement la tête, et Jasper ne broncha pas. Il était trop occupé. Trop concentré.

-Rosalie, Esmé et Alice.

Aucune d'elle ne fit le moindre geste. Esmé gardait la tête baissée, remarquable imitation de Bella. Alice se tenait un peu en retrait de Rose, quelques pas derrière Emmett. Laurent leur sourit brièvement, et Rosalie cligna des yeux. Une fois.

-Edward et Bella.

Il avait fini par Bella. Il avait fini par son nom, mais il l'avait intégré dans notre famille.

Il avait terminé par son nom.

Et les yeux des trois nomades s'attardèrent sur elle, une fois de plus.

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans leurs esprits, pas de désir, encore. Une interrogation informulée, peut être, de la part de Laurent.

Bella frissonna légèrement, et je la rapprochai de moi. Lui donner mon odeur, pour quelques instants encore. Qu'elle s'en imprègne, comme je m'étais imprégné de la sienne.

-Vous accepteriez d'autres joueurs ?

Carlisle se tourna vers moi, un court instant. Je me mordis la lèvre.

Non. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il me demande mon avis. Pas qu'il me regarde. Ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Ne pas attirer les regards sur Bella !

Et non. Non. Ne pas leur proposer de jouer, ne pas me laisser le temps de partir avec Bella, seul.

Nous ne devions pas nous séparer. C'était trop risqué. Prolonger la supercherie. Quitte à l'abandonner, mais à l'abandonner tous ensemble.

Mais les battements du cœur de Bella résonnaient si fort à mes oreilles… Eux aussi peuvent les entendre. Le doute, un instant, sur le visage de Carlisle, alors qu'il s'en rend compte. Sa peur, aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir peur ainsi, Carlisle.

Pas quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'avais sauvé. Pas quand tu as su ce que tu avais fait de moi.

Pas quand tu as cru que tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter, après Esmé.

Jamais.

C'était la première fois que mon père me laissait voir sa peur.

Et je hochai la tête de droite à gauche, une seule fois. A peine.

-Non, fit Carlisle.

Sa voix était claire. Il sourit, légèrement. Remplacer le refus par de l'amabilité.

-Nous venons juste de terminer la partie. Une autre fois. Vous comptez rester dans la région ?

-Nous allons dans le Nord. Nous étions curieux de voir qui habitait les environs. Nous n'avons croisé personne depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Me mordis les lèvres.

Notre jeu les avait détournés de leur but. Nous aurions pu rester en paix, si nous n'y étions pas allés.

Bella aurait pu être sauve, si nous n'avions pas eu cette idée…

Je me haïssais. J'avais tout fait pour sauvegarder Bella depuis des semaines…

Un décision irréfléchie, un coup de tête.  
Je serrai la main de Bella dans la mienne. Elle savait, elle aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Le coin est d'ordinaire désert.

Laurent hocha la tête. Il souriait, lui aussi.

Jasper s'était légèrement détendu. Et nous aussi, sans que nous nous en apercevions.

-Où se situe votre terrain de chasse ?

Mes dents grincèrent. Bella baissa encore plus la tête.

-Du massif de l'Olympus à la chaîne côtière.

J'abandonnai la conversation, quelques instants, alors qu'Alice semblait être repartie dans l'une de ses transes. Non. Non, il ne fallait pas.

Pas à ce moment, pas dans ces conditions. Je claquai des doigts, légèrement.

Bella ne m'entendit pas, mais cela suffit à faire revenir Alice parmi nous. Elle frissonna, elle aussi, avant de secouer la tête.  
Je soupirai. Relâchement.

Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil. Appuyé. Comme si, pour la seconde fois, il me demandait mon avis pour quelque chose.

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent alors qu'il comprenait. J'avais quelque chose à protéger…

Il sourit.

Et je compris, aussitôt.

Il n'était pas comme nous tous. Pas aussi innocent que les autres qui composaient son groupe.

Un homme. Un vampire.. Il fait nuit, il erre dans les rues. Il ne erre pas sans but. Il le voit, il est là-bas. Plus très loin. Il le sait depuis longtemps. Il l'aura. C'est celui là qu'il veut. Il n'a pas soif, non. Cela fait à peine quelques heures qu'il a attrapé se dernière proie. Mais celui-ci, cet homme. Il n'est pas une proie. Il regarde en arrière, il perçoit un bruit. Etouffé. Il fronce les sourcils. Et puis, il a peur. Affreusement peur. Et cela, le buveur de sang apprécie. Il se tient quelques pas derrière sa victime, car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Il l'attaque. En faisant en sorte que son adversaire voie son visage, une dernière fois.

Je fermai les yeux. Les images dans son esprit… trop claires. Comme si elles étaient miennes.

Une femme, cette fois-ci. Elle est belle, elles sont toujours belles. Plus dures à trouver, plus dures à attraper. Cela fait partie du plaisir de la chasse, non ?

La femme le regarde. Il aime la peur dans ses yeux. Elle a compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il ne lui voulait pas la même chose. Elle a essayé de s'en persuader assez longtemps, mais il est différent. Trop différent. Il voit ses yeux se refléter dans les siens. Il sont noirs. Un noir brûlant.

Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas eu le temps de chasser avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Il en avait besoin, mais il s'est dit qu'il allait s'en empêcher. C'est étonnant comme le plaisir de tuer est plus grand quand il est mu par un autre désir que le simple besoin. La faim. Il est tellement agréable de la ressentir, de la voir se refléter sur les traits de ses victimes. Elle a peur. Il ne se le répètera jamais assez. Il se délecte de cette peur, de ce qu'elle induit. Il la fera mourir lentement. S'il résiste.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son regard plongé dans le mien. Un sourire sur le visage. A la fois inquiet et… fier. Comme s'il savait ce que je … Comprenais à l'instant.

Il ne chassait pas comme nous. Pas même comme les autres.

Il chassait pour le plaisir de tuer, pour le plaisir de se sentir vivant. Pour tuer, seulement.

Le sang n'était plus un simple besoin.

Je fermai les yeux. J'étais le seul à m'en rendre compte.

Lui même ne le savait pas. Pas encore.

Parce que je voulais la protéger, Bella était sa prochaine victime.

Je fermai les yeux.

Le vent se mit à souffler.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Twilight.

Note : Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster de nouveau, je m'y attendais... Sans y croire vraiment. A vrai dire, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces trois dernières semaines. Parmi lesquelles les révisions de bac blanc (et dire que je me plaignais l'an dernier d'avoir trois cours de français à réviser). Certes, ce serait plus facile si je m'y étais mise plus de deux semaines à l'avance. Bref. Mes concours à préparer, mes stages d'anglais à honorer... Et une vie un peu chahutée... J'ai conscience d'être totalement ridicule, à me plaindre du haut de mes 17 ans pas encore révolus (ça ne tardera plus...). Bref. Je m'excuse.

Je ne serais en vacances qu'à partir de samedi prochain (après une charmante semaine de bac blanc...), et j'essayerai de boucler la fiction pendant les deux semaines. Ainsi, je pourrais poster presque régulièrement au fil de mes corrections, pour le mois qui suivra. Et peut-être un peu plus !

Bref, une fois de plus.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Le vent se mit à souffler. Une petite brise, légère comme il en passait souvent à Forks.

C'est étrange comme le temps semble à la fois se ralentir et accélérer dans les moments les plus importants. L'intensité d'un regard, d'un coup, le grondement qui retentit. Et puis, les mouvements, que l'ont croit percevoir, lentement.

Il avait bougé. Légèrement, au début. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau posés sur Bella, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Je reculai d'un pas, un pas vers elle. Elle ne fit pas un geste, sans doute tétanisée.

Il pencha la tête, ses cheveux blonds tombant d'un coté de son visage. Il ne sourit pas.

Trop de pensées qui se bousculent. L'image d'une humaine, son odeur, plus forte encore. Bella, Bella debout, Bella affalée. Avec lui.

Et il bougea.

Mes yeux étaient posés sur lui, ne manquant aucun de ses mouvements. Ses jambes qui se plient, souplement, alors qu'il se rapproche dangereusement. Son front qui se relève, il me voit. Il n'a pas peur.

Il est trop près.

Il me fallut sans doute un instant de trop pour me rendre compte de la situation. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

La protéger. C'est tout ce que je pus penser. Me placer devant elle, rapidement, faire écran de mon corps.

Elle retint un petit glapissement alors que j'imitai la position de James, les mains touchant presque le sol. Chaque muscle de mon corps contracté dans une seule idée.

Jasper posa un instant ses yeux sur moi. Il comprit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Bella, elle tremblait. Je ne hochai pas la tête, je n'avais pas le temps. Il se retourna vers James, le dos à peine courbé. Prêt à bondir, lui aussi. Plus bestialement, mais plus efficacement.

Je sentis alors tous les regards se poser sur Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas dégager mon esprit de celui de James. Un vieux réflexe, sans doute, de protection. Je grondai.

Il ne recula pas, pas d'un pas, même. Il releva un peu le front, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. J'entendis des voix résonner à coté de nous, une conversation prendre place entre Carlisle et leur leader. Laurent. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, me contentant de gronder un peu plus encore quand le sourire de James s'épanouissait sur son visage.

J'étais trop près de Bella pour qu'elle soit en parfaite sécurité. J'avais l'impression d'être à la fois assaillant et défenseur. Elle tremblait, son corps derrière le mien. Et je ne pouvais pas la rassurer.

Emmett glissa légèrement sur sa gauche, se rapprochant de James. Il dut le sentir, car il se releva légèrement. Le même sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Je l'observai en silence.

Il n'avait pas renoncé.

Il fit un pas en avant, comme pour me tester. Je ne bougeai pas.

La respiration de Bella à quelques centimètres de mon cou ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer, et je résistai à l'envie de me retourner vers elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, qu'elle nous faisait à tous.

-J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres.

Ça me frappa alors. J'avais mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte.

Laurent n'était pas celui qui les dirigeait. Son attitude, son corps entier le clamait, et aucun de nous ne s'en était rendu compte. Il avait reculé d'un pas, se positionnant au même niveau que James. Il le regarda un instant avant de parler, comme pour s'assurer de son soutien. Comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous guettait l'assentiment de Carlisle avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

La femme s'était rapprochée des deux hommes. Elle nous souriait encore, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur James. Elle l'observait, et reproduisait chacun de ses gestes, apprenant de lui.

Je baissai la tête un instant.

Un seul moment. Ce fut suffisant pour que James décide, car il n'avait eu que des doutes jusqu'à présent, que Bella serait sa prochaine victime. Son esprit se repassait sans arrêt les mêmes images. Moi m'approchant de Bella, la couvrant de mon corps. Grondant pour elle. Moi, relevant la tête pour le défier. Un défi. C'est tout ce qui lui importait. C'est ce que je lui avais offert, en plus de l'appel indécent du sang de Bella. Un défi à sa mesure.

Je n'avais plus les moyens de la protéger, seule. J'avais vu de quoi il était capable, dans ses pensées. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but. Il nous faudrait jouer contre le temps, jouer contre l'impensable. Lui faire oublier Bella.

Un rire, un semblant de rire que je réprimai dans ma gorge. Oublier Bella. L'idée elle même me paraissait impossible.

Je secouai la tête, pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la discussion de Carlisle et Laurent. Il continuait à jouer son rôle de leader, sans grand succès cependant. Maintenant que j'avais compris, chacun de ses gestes me paraissait faux. Je me tendis.

James continuait d'observer Bella.

-En effet.

La voix de Carlisle était basse, à la fois sèche et sure. Il fit un pas en avant, et Laurent recula légèrement. Une erreur de plus.

Le moins dangereux des trois nomades était le seul à commettre des erreurs.

-C'est avec plaisir que nous accepterons votre proposition. Nous ne toucherons pas à la fille, cela va sans dire. Comme je l'ai précisé, il n'est pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire.

Un regard. La première fois que James détournait les yeux de Bella. Il regarda son acolyte avec un air agacé, et la violence de ses pensées eut un peu de mal à se fixer, changeant de destinataire. Je secouai la tête, et il perçut mon geste. Fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de laisser ses yeux se poser sur moi. Elle était sure d'elle. Trop sure pour un individu aussi jeune, aussi peu expérimenté qu'elle.

Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil, et les autres se rassemblèrent autour de nous en un instant, comme avertis de ce qui allait se passer.

Je n'entendais plus le souffle de Bella dans mon dos, mais je percevais les battements de son cœur, un peu rapides. Elle ne tremblait plus.

-Venez.

Carlisle m'avait quitté des yeux pour revenir vers Laurent. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait, il ne savait pas qu'il s'adressait à la mauvaise personne.

Laurent hocha la tête. James fit de même derrière lui, mais quelques secondes plus tôt. Alice se tourna vers moi. Pas le temps de lui expliquer, pas le temps de lui faire comprendre. Je fermai les yeux une seconde.

-Jasper, Rosalie. Esmé.

J'approuvai silencieusement le choix de Carlisle. Lui, et Jasper. Certainement les moins fragiles de nous tous. Rosalie et Esmé. Parce que Rosalie n'aurait pas voulu rester avec nous, pour Bella.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois, formant une ligne distincte devant nous. Aucun des nomades ne nous voyait plus, Bella et moi, mais je ne les voyais pas non plus. Aucune bonne solution, donc.

Alice recula d'un bond, se plaçant immédiatement à coté de Bella. Emmett recula, un pas puis l'autre. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas James un instant. Lui aussi avait compris d'où venait le danger.

-Allons-y, Bella.

Je me tournai à moitié vers elle, à la fois pour la voir et pour ne pas manquer un seul geste de la part des nomades. Les yeux de Bella ne se posèrent pas sur moi, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je soupirai. Elle avait peur, et elle était fasciné par eux, aussi.

Je lui touchai le coude, rapidement, délicatement. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Je pris son bras, toujours aussi silencieusement, et la fis reculer d'un pas. Je me plaçai alors devant elle, ne respirant plus. Pour ne pas sentir sa peur en plus de la comprendre.

J'avançai, lentement pour qu'elle puisse me suivre mais assez vite pour que nous disparussions de leur champ de vision. Alice et Emmett se tenaient quelques pas derrière Bella, prêts à la retenir si elle trébuchait, prêts à la défendre si elle s'écroulait, s'ils arrivaient. Je les remerciai silencieusement. Nous aurions le temps plus tard… Je l'espérai.

Mais Bella n'avançait pas assez vite. Ses pas n'étaient pas assez légers, et son souffle, d'habitude si doux, était erratique. Son odeur se dispersait autour de nous, comme autant de preuves de sa présence. Je serrai les dents. Je n'aurais pas dû l'exposer ainsi.

Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt, pas assez vite à mon goût. D'un mouvement d'épaules, je fis grimper Bella sur mon dos. Malgré tout, sa présence si proche de moi était réconfortante…Un peu.

Je m'enfonçai dans les bois, courant. Pour notre survie, cette fois.

Alice partit à notre gauche, et Emmett à droite. Un peu moins rapides que moi, mais j'adaptai mon pas au leur.

Bella ne dit pas un mot, la tête cachée dans mon épaule.

Nous étions sortis, déjà.

J'ouvris la porte de la Jeep d'Emmett et déposai Bella sur le siège arrière, prenant cependant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle tenta un petit sourire. Je restai un instant à la contempler. J'aurais aimé lui sourire en retour, pouvoir lui dire que tout allait bien. Lui prendre la main, nous poser un instant. Je me détournai.

-Attache-la.

A la place, je laissai à Emmett le soin d'accrocher le harnais de sécurité autour de son corps. Alice se glissa à coté de moi sur le siège avant, et nous partîmes.

J'allais vite, trop vite, mais cela ne comptait plus. Carlisle allait les ramener à la maison, à pied. Il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop rapides, pour nous donner le temps de fuir, un peu.

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me glisser dans ses pensées.

Aller loin, le plus loin possible de Forks, et tant pis pour tout ce que cela apporterait.

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à l'endroit où nous arrêterions. Cela importait peu, d'ailleurs. Si jamais nous nous arrêtions…

-Où m'emmenez vous ?

La voix de Bella était assurée Ma première surprise.

Son regard ne quittait pas mes yeux, dans le rétroviseur.

Je me détournai avant elle.

Personne ne répondit. Alice et Emmett ne pouvaient pas. Je ne voulais pas.  
-Nom de Dieu, Edward !

Je tournai brutalement la tête vers la gauche, et j'eus du mal à ne pas entraîner le volant avec moi. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais jurer ainsi.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Et ses yeux noirs.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Loin. Il le faut.

J'avais desserré les lèvres sans même m'en rendre compte. Je commençai à trembler, aussi. Alice posa une main sur mon bras. Elle l'avait espéré réconfortante, elle ne fit qu'augmenter ma nervosité.

J'étais responsable de plus d'une personne, à présent.

-Fais demi-tour tout de suite ! Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Non.

-Emmett.

Je ne regardai pas en arrière, je n'en avais pas besoin. Elle avait commencé à s'agiter sur son siège, comme pour s'échapper. Mon frère l'en avait empêché.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Edward !

-Si ! Bella, tiens-toi tranquille. Je t'en prie.

-Tu dois me ramener. Charlie va appeler le FBI, qui tombera sur le dos de ta famille. Vous serez forcés de fuir, de vous cacher pour toujours !

Bella…

Le FBI, toi et moi n'avons pas la même notion d'éternité.

-Calme toi. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Des souvenirs qui remontent, doucement.

J'étais jeune, trop jeune. Carlisle avait du mal à me contenir… Et nous n'étions pas assez souvent seuls. J'aurais du résister, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage.

Je secouai la tête. Pas le temps pour des souvenirs. Surtout pour ceux-ci.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Vous n'allez pas tous gâcher à cause de moi.

Te garder en vie n'est pas un gâchis.

-Range-toi, Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers Alice. Pourquoi… Elle leva les sourcils. J'accélérai.

-Essayons de discuter.

Elle n'avait pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, bien sur. Elle pensait qu'il avait été attiré par son sang, juste par son sang. Qu'il chercherait à l'avoir, un jour, deux peut-être. Qu'il renoncerait, faute de réussite. Mais oui. Bien sur, Alice.

La vie ne fonctionne pas toujours aussi simplement, ce serait trop beau.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

Je montai dans les aigus. Risible. Si calme dans mes pensées, si fou lorsqu'il s'agissait de les formuler.

-C'est un traqueur, Alice. Un traqueur ! Tu es aveugle, ou quoi ?

J'avais conscience d'être injuste. Je ne l'avais compris que quelques minutes auparavant.

-Gare-toi, Edward.

Je ne lui jetai même pas un coup d'œil. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi calme.

J'accélérai. Encore.

-Edward !

* * *

Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais... Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tout le monde, même si ce chapitre n'est pas le plus romantique qu'il soit !


	49. Chapter 49

_N/A : Ce chapitre n'aura pas mis longtemps à arriver, j'espère que vous en serez heureux ! _

_Comme promis, je m'y suis mise dès le début de mes vacances, et j'espère passer beaucoup de temps à écrire pendant ces deux semaines qui m'attendent ! _

_Merci, en tout cas, d'être toujours présent(e)s pour ma fiction. Ça va bientôt faire un an, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir toujours autant de lecteurs. _

_(Chapitre écrit en alternant les écoutes de Bowie et Eric Carmen... Etrange mélange !)_

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

J'étais rentré immédiatement après elle, rouvrant la porte après qu'elle l'eut claquée. Elle me tournait le dos, cachant à son père la vue du battant. Je me glissai derrière elle et cru la voir frissonner. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter pour vérifier, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je montai les marches le plus rapidement possible, et arrivai dans sa chambre quelques secondes avant elle. Les quelques secondes qu'il me fallait pour réfléchir.

Bella avait décidé seule de ce qu'elle allait faire, et Alice s'était rangée à son coté, immédiatement. Etonnamment. Rien ne me paraissait moins sur que ce qu'elles avaient décidé, mais je ne pouvais m'y opposer. Pas quand je savais qu'elle n'accepterait aucune autre solution, aucun compromis.

Elle rentra juste derrière moi et tira de sous son lit un sac de voyage. Je me redressai.

-Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?

Elle ne me jeta pas un coup d'œil, se contentant de vérifier que le verrou était bien tiré. Je m'approchai de sa commode, et l'ouvris. Elle se tourna alors vers moi.

-Je rentre à la maison !

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je lui jetai un regard appuyé, alors qu'elle continuait à ne rien dire. Elle se détourna de moi et cria à travers la porte, la voix remarquablement cassée.

-Non !

-Il a rompu avec toi ?

Elle restait toujours sans bouger, les bras le long de son corps. Elle ne me regardait plus, je ne pouvais plus lui enjoindre de se dépêcher. Un quart d'heure.

Je lui avais accordé un quart d'heure pour quitter son père, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne resterait pas à Forks, pas une minute de plus. Et déjà la moitié du temps s'était écoulé.

-Non !

Elle se tourna vers moi, une nouvelle fois. Je sortis de ses tiroirs une brassée de vêtements, et les lui tendis. Elle ne sourit pas, se contentant de les fourrer dans son sac, le souffle court. Je m'arrêtai un instant. Une semaine. Elle partirait une semaine, au moins.

Je lui jetai dans les bras le reste de son tiroir, sans y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle partirait une semaine, avec Alice et Jasper, loin de nous.

J'espérai que ce serait suffisant pour décontenancer James. J'espérai que nous aurions le temps d'en finir avec lui pendant ces quelques jours.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Charlie continuait à crier, appuyé contre la porte menant au couloir.

Elle semblait avoir rattrapé son retard, et enfournait le plus de choses possible dans son sac. Je l'aidai à le fermer, rapidement. Des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

Et elles n'étaient pas fausses, je le voyais.

Elle se plaça face à moi.

-C'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui !

Elle me fixa un instant, et je passai la sangle de son sac autour d'elle. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la réconforter.

Elle pleurait vraiment, maintenant.

-Je t'attends dans ta voiture. Fonce.

J'avais chuchoté, la bouche contre son oreille, ne tenant pas à ce que Charlie perçoive ma présence. Elle hocha la tête, lentement et je m'écartai.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard, et sautai par la fenêtre.

Je continuai à entendre de ce qu'ils se disaient, ou plutôt ce qu'il essayait de lui faire dire.

Je plaquai mes mains contre mes oreilles, pour ne pas entendre, ne pas espionner ce que Bella allait se forcer à dire. Attitude puérile, sans doute. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfréner mes sentiments.

Je m'installai sur le siège passager.

Bella partirait une semaine à Phœnix avec Jasper et Alice. Ils la cacheraient, ils en étaient capables.

Je ne m'inquiétai pas de la réaction de Jasper à cette idée. Alice saurait le convaincre que c'était la seule chose à faire, comme souvent.

Je n'avais pas peur non plus qu'il l'attaque. S'il le fallait, s'il le fallait vraiment, il serait tout à fait capable de réfréner sa soif.

Je m'inquiétai seulement de ne pas pouvoir être à ses cotés, de devoir la laisser pendant une semaine. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir de mon coté, de ne pas empêcher James de la retrouver. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Les mots que j'avais prononcés avant de la laisser entrer chez Charlie me revinrent en mémoire.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, doucement.

_-S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai pour personnellement responsable, compris ? _

Elle n'avait pas souri, elle n'avait pas regardé mes yeux.

Et mes mots me hantaient. Ce serait de ma faute, simplement. Je n'aurais pas de la laisser me convaincre du bien-fondé de son idée.

Et je n'aurais pas du la laisser penser que je lui en voulais.

La portière s'ouvrit, me distrayant de mes pensées. Bella entra, son odeur envahissant l'habitacle une fois de plus. Elle ne me regarda pas.  
Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la maison, cette maison où elle avait passé les derniers mois de sa vie. Elle posa son pied sur l'embrayage, des sanglots dans la gorge. Ses mains tâtonnèrent alors qu'elle cherchait où planter sa clé. Elle pleurait.

J'étais aussi démuni qu'elle.

Je ne réagis pas alors qu'elle démarrait, me contentant de la fixer.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal, comme si le chagrin qu'elle ressentait m'avait envahi à mon tour. Mes mains tremblaient alors que les bruit de ses pleurs se faisait plus silencieux, et que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route. Elle se mordait les lèvres, fort, pour ne pas laisser échapper de cri.

Alors, lentement, je posai mes doigts sur les siens, serrant le levier de vitesse en même temps qu'elle.

Sa main tremblait, alors je tremblais avec elle.

Pour la première fois, sa peau était froide sous la mienne, et je l'observai avec plus d'attention.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les rendant plus rouges encore que lorsqu'elle était gênée. Elle ferma les paupières un instant, et je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, doucement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, me fixant avec appréhension. Je retins un petit rire, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment.

Rapidement, je me glissai derrière elle et chassai son pied des pédales. En quelques secondes, je le remplaçai par le mien, les yeux fixés sur la route. Ne pas faire d'écart, ne pas lui faire peur.

Une seconde encore et elle était assise sur le siège que j'avais occupé, et j'avais pris sa place. Elle me regarda, tremblant toujours un peu, les lèvres légèrement disjointes.

Je souris, sachant qu'elle ne le verrait pas dans la nuit.

-Tu ne retrouverais pas le chemin.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, à la fois triste et reconnaissante. Je lui souris une nouvelle fois. Elle l'aperçut sans doute, celui-ci. Elle hésita quelques instants, les yeux encore sur mon visage, avant de fixer de nouveau le pare-brise.

Une lumière, un instant. Des phares, une voiture qui nous suit. La panique.

La panique, et puis la voix qui arrive, calme, presque joyeuse.

Alice.

Bella qui sursaute, sa main qui s'accroche à la mienne sur le levier de vitesse. Nos positions ont changé, pas nos mains entrelacées.

-C'est Alice.

J'attendis quelques instants que son souffle redevienne normal, mais sans succès. Les larmes qu'elle retenait continuaient de couler sur ses joues, rendant sa tristesse palpable. Elle se mordait les lèvres, encore.

_Il était là, Edward. Je l'ai aperçu, je l'ai senti quand tu as quitté sa chambre. _

-Le traqueur.

Alice, et Bella. Au même moment. Alice qui m'annonce quelque chose, Bella qui m'en demande une autre. Enfin, non, pas une autre.

Sans le savoir, Bella m'avait demandé de lui répéter ce qu'Alice venait de me dire.

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, me concentrant sur la voix, ou plutôt les pensées, d'Alice.

_Il était avec nous. Il nous a suivi, mais aucun de nous ne l'a vu avant qu'il décide de se montrer. Il est fort, Edward. Peut-être même plus que toi. _

Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager. Je n'en avais pas le droit. En cet instant, je devais croire que nous n'avions aucune faiblesse.

_Il est encore là, il court derrière nous. Moins rapide, certainement, mais il sait où nous allons. Il ne va pas nous attaquer pour l'instant, il sait que nous sommes trop nombreux. Mais il sait que Bella est avec nous, et il a entendu ce qu'elle a dit à son père. Il croit qu'elle va à Phœnix, chez sa mère. _

Je jetai malgré moi un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, anxieux à l'idée qu'il nous suive.

Si Alice était capable de me dire ce qu'il pensait… C'est qu'elle l'avait vu. Et si elle n'en pensait pas plus, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, pour l'instant, pour Bella.

Elle frissonnait toujours. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle m'observait, les yeux un peu plus secs. Je lui souris rapidement.

Son pouce caressa lentement le dos de ma main, et je serrai les dents, me rappelant de la question qu'elle m'avait posé.

-Il a entendu la fin de ton numéro.

-Charlie ?

Sa voix était basse, plus soupir que murmure. Elle baissait les yeux. Fragile.

-James nous a suivis. Il est en train de courir derrière nous, en ce moment.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux, mais son cœur manqua un battement. J'étais tellement habitué à sa mélodie que le moindre écart m'apparaissait clairement.

-On peut le semer ?

Sourire. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit aussi facile, Bella.

-Non.

Non. Non, et pourtant j'accélérai. Tentative éperdue de gagner un peu de temps, de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Echapper à James. Nos vies semblaient s'être réduites à une seule action, et je m'en voulais de ne même pas être capable de la mener à bien.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma gauche, juste à temps pour voir Emmett surgir des fourrés et s'accrocher à ma portière.

Bella sursauta, et son cri résonna dans la voiture.

Rapidement, je passai mon bras devant son visage et plaquai ma main contre sa bouche, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est Emmett.

Ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement, et je remarquai alors que je m'étais tendu en même temps qu'elle. Je soupirai, et enlevai ma main de devant son visage. Elle respira profondément, et je passai alors mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'écarta lentement du siège pour ne pas coincer mon bras entre elle et le dossier. J'aurais pu rire. Elle avait peur de me faire mal.

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur ma gauche, pour voir qu'Emmett avait disparu. Je l'entendais toujours, et il ne me fallut pas plus d'un instant pour comprendre qu'il s'était allongé sur la plateau de la camionnette, invisible dans le rétroviseur.

-Tout ira bien, Bella. Nous te protégerons.

Elle ne desserra pas les lèvres, toujours aussi anxieuse. Elle rabattit ses cheveux sur le coté de son visage, inconsciemment, se cachant de moi. J'hésitai à repousser le voile brun qui tombait devant elle. La contempler encore un instant, un peu plus. Nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être séparés. Et même si je savais, je voulais croire que la séparation serait brève, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prier pour que nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble, maintenant.

Ne plus la voir me donnait l'impression d'être seul, et je ne voulais plus jamais connaître ça.

Lentement, alors, je dégageai la main qui enserrait sa taille pour caresser doucement ses cheveux, et les éloigner de moi. Je les coinçai derrière son oreille, délicatement, mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle ne me regardai pas, concentrée sur son souffle et ses larmes.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la vie de province t'ennuyait tant. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu t'adaptais bien, surtout ces derniers temps. Je me suis peut-être flatté de t'avoir rendu l'existence plus passionnante.

J'avais commencé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais la fin de ma phrase me rappelait dangereusement la réalité. Si la passion demandait l'action, et l'insécurité, alors je n'avais aucun doute à me faire. Ma seule présence avait contribué à lui en fournir plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais du en avoir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et je compris qu'elle voulait parler. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se donner le courage de le faire. Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux, et elle fixait un point à l'extérieur.

-J'ai été dure avec lui.

Et je compris qu'elle ne parlait pas de moi, ni de James.

-Ma mère… Elle lui a dit la même chose.

J'attendis.

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la dernière syllabe. Elle releva la tête, un peu.

-Le jour où elle l'a quitté.

Je retins mon souffle. Bella n'avait pas besoin que je sois là, elle ne devait pas vouloir ma présence. Elle se parlait plus à elle même qu'à moi.

-C'était un coup bas, en quelque sorte.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de bonne réponse.

-Il te pardonnera.

Elle leva les yeux. Non. Elle ne le croyait pas.

Elle ne pensait pas être encore là pour qu'il la pardonne.

-Tout ira bien, Bella.

Elle se remit à pleurer, toujours aussi doucement. La première fois que je la voyais aussi faible. Aussi humaine.

-Pas quand je serais loin de toi.

Je fermai les yeux.

J'y avais pensé. Plus longtemps qu'elle, sans doute.

J'avais voulu le lui dire, aussi. Le lui dire, d'abord.

Ça m'avait semblé superflu, alors qu'elle pleurait.  
Mais c'était elle qui le disait, maintenant, elle qui se laissait aller.

Et je n'avais plus le droit de le dire non plus.

-Nous serons réunis d'ici quelques jours.

J'essayai de m'en persuader moi-même, mais je doutai d'être très convaincant.

-C'était ton idée, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle releva légèrement les yeux. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était rauque. Elle essayait de paraître détendue sans réellement y réussir. Etonnant comme elle avait été capable de mentir à son père… Avec ce qui m'avait semblé une grande facilité. Et maintenant, simuler un peu de décontraction lui semblait impossible.

-Tu parles d'une idée. Et dire que c'est la mienne !

Je faillis sauter sur l'occasion. La faire changer d'avis, la faire accepter mon plan, l'autre. Celui qui nous ferait fuir tous les deux, loin.

Mais elle avait déjà consenti à pas mal de sacrifices pour son plan. Je ne pouvais pas le lui retirer maintenant, si c'était tout ce sur quoi elle pouvait compter.

-Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça nous arrive ? Pourquoi moi ?

J'avais une réponse toute prête pour ce genre de question, mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'utiliser. J'optai pour un compromis.

-C'est ma faute. J'ai été idiot de t'exposer ainsi.

J'ai été idiot de céder, Bella. Je savais dans quel danger je pourrais te mettre en restant près de toi, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour l'éviter. Je me suis convaincu que je n'étais pas assez fort pour cela. C'est mon égoïsme qui est la cause de tout, Bella.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Je crus un instant qu'elle répondait à mes pensées, vu la vigueur de son ton et son envie de me démentir. Mais je me rendis compte qu'elle s'offusquait simplement de mes paroles.

-J'étais là, d'accord, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de choquer les deux autres. Pourquoi James a t-il décidé de me tuer, moi ? Il y a des gens partout, non ?

Pas pour lui. A partir du moment où il a repéré sa proie, il n'y a plus qu'elle.

-J'ai attentivement scruté son esprit, ce soir. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu l'éviter, à partir du moment où il t'avait vue. Tu es _en partie _responsable. Si ton odeur n'était pas aussi succulente, il aurait laissé tomber. Quand je me suis interposé… Ça a aggravé les choses. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être contrarié. Pour quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'envisage que comme un prédateur. Sa vie est entièrement dévouée à la traque. Il n'attend que des défis. Et nous venons de lui en offrir un très beau : un vaste clan de combattants prêts à protéger un élément vulnérable. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est euphorique. C'est son jeu préféré, et nous venons de le rendre encore plus affriolant.

C'était la première fois que je lui parlais autant de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être l'une des première fois que je lui parlais aussi longtemps. D'ordinaire, je me contentais de la laisser parler, écoutant le son de sa voix. C'était la première fois que je me confiai autant, et savoir que je le faisait pour un autre suffisait à me rendre malade. J'aurais voulu que nous ayons tant de moments semblables, tous les deux.

Elle me fixait, les yeux grand-ouverts. Elle ne souriait pas, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle buvait mes paroles.

Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être en train de conduire.

Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, je n'avais qu'à me laisser bercer par la route, lui parler, et la regarder.

Elle rougit légèrement en me voyant la fixer sans la moindre gêne. Je ne détournai pas les yeux, conscient du peu de temps qu'il nous restait.

-Mais, pour être honnête, si je n'avais pas réagi, il t'aurait attaquée tout de suite.

Elle frissonna légèrement, et je me flagellai mentalement.

Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire peur mais cela semblait faire partie de ma nature, maintenant.

Quand je repensai à mes vaines tentatives pour la convaincre que j'étais dangereux, j'avais envie de rire. Tant de temps passé à essayer de l'effrayer, et la solution venait d'elle même. La mettre face à un vampire qui ne désirait que son sang, rien d'autre.

J'aurais du mentir, dès le début.

* * *

_J'ai arrêté le chapitre à cet endroit précis parce que je voulais commencer le suivant à un endroit précis. _

_Comme promis, j'ai commencé à l'écrire, il ne devrait donc pas trop tarder. Je veux gérer mon temps vis-à-vis de la fin de cette fiction, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais attendre ! _

_A bientôt, _

_Elve. _


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimers : S. Meyer est l'heureuse propriétaire de Twilight... Et de la fortune qui va avec. _

_N/A : Une fois n'est pas coutume : je n'ai rien à dire. Enfin, ça c'est normal. Ce qui change, c'est que je ne comblerais pas avec du vide, ici. _

* * *

Nous étions restés silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Moi, parce que j 'avais peur de ne pas réussir à trouver les bons mots, ceux qui lui donneraient le sourire. Elle devait être trop terrifiée pour ouvrir la bouche, et je la comprenais.

Nous étions presque arrivés, maintenant. Je sentais toujours Emmett, dans la plateau de la camionnette. Il essayait de retenir ses pensées, pour ne pas trop encombrer mon esprit, mais elles m'arrivaient tout de même. Les phares de la voiture d'Alice, quelques mètres derrière nous, battaient toujours l'habitacle.

Bella se tourna vers moi, entrouvrant les lèvres. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, enfin.

Elle hésita un instant, me regardant dans les yeux. Comme si elle redoutait ma réaction face à ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Ses sourcils se levèrent. J'avais suffisamment étudié son visage, ses expressions pour savoir qu'elle allait me poser une question. Cela me rendit d'autant plus nerveux. Je n'avais pas de réponse.

-Comment tue-t-on un vampire ?

Je me retins de donner un brusque coup de volant à droite. Vers elle. Mon corps entier se tendit dans sa direction.

S'il y avait une question à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu, c'était sans doute celle-là. De toutes celles qu'elle aurait pu me poser, de toutes les réponses qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, elle avait choisi celle là.

Alors, oui, je connaissais la réponse. Nous le savions tous, à partir du moment où nous étions créés. La première de toutes les règles qui s'imposaient à nous, savoir tuer nos semblables. Peuple de prédateurs.

Bella me fixait avec attention, guettant à la fois ma réponse et mes expressions. Elle posa un coude sur son genou, et sa main dans sa paume.

Nous roulions toujours, mais je devais faire un effort pour me concentrer sur la route.

Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela ? Je venais de lui annoncer que la seule solution à notre problème serait la mort de James. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait du se contenter de cette explication. De cette assertion.

Je serrai les lèvres, les humidifiant avant de répondre. Je n'avais pas de raison de lui cacher la vérité. C'était simplement quelque chose que j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'apprenne jamais.

-Le seul moyen efficace est de le réduire en pièces. Et de le brûler ensuite.

Elle se détourna, hochant la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son esprit était déjà retourné sur quelque chose d'autre.

-Ses compagnons se rallieront-ils à lui ?

Une question que j'aurais voulu poser à Alice, pour pouvoir être sur de la réponse.  
Le regard que la femme avait posé sur James ne laissait aucun doute. C'était le même que celui qu'échangeaient parfois Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett. Parfois même Carlisle et Esmé. Celui que j'aurais voulu me voir échanger avec Bella.

Elle serait prête à tout faire pour suivre James, dans la voie qu'il choisirait. S'il voulait tuer Bella, s'il voulait la _chasser_, elle se joindrait à lui. Pas parce qu'elle en avait eu l'intention. Simplement parce qu'elle pensait que c'était sa tâche. C'était le moyen le plus sur pour elle de ne pas être séparé de lui.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ces sentiments me dérangeaient. Ils étaient trop communs, je ne voulais pas voir en nos _ennemis_ les mêmes passions que nous. Cela ne faisait que me rappeler que nous nous apprêtions à nous battre contre les nôtres, ni plus ni moins. Je pouvais sentir l'amour de Victoria pour James. J'aurais préféré l'ignorer toujours. Se battre contre ses propres sentiments était trop difficile.

Pour Laurent, je ne savais pas. Il semblait tenir à son indépendance, bien qu'il ait accepté de faire partie du plan de James pour nous rencontrer. Il lui était soumis, sans aucun doute, mais ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide de Jasper pour le comprendre. Il était simplement plus commode pour lui de se mêler à leur couple. Pour ne pas voyager seul.

Ses yeux lorsque James s'était tourné vers Bella avaient reflété à la fois sa peur et sa désapprobation.

Bella m'observait toujours, et je réalisai que je n'avais pas encore formulé ma réponse à haute voix.

-La femme, oui. Laurent, je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont pas très liés. Il ne voyage avec eux que pour des raisons pratiques. Le comportement de James dans la prairie l'a embarrassé.

-James et la femme…

Elle attendit un instant, un doigt sur les lèvres. Je l'incitai à continuer d'un hochement de la tête, et elle inspira brièvement.

-Ils vont essayer de te liquider.

J'ouvris les yeux, plus grand encore.

Les siens reflétaient de l'inquiétude.

De _l'inquiétude. _Elle avait peur pour moi, quand elle aurait du trembler pour elle.

Sur son front apparaissaient quelques rides. Je la fixai un instant, interdit.

-Bella. Je t'interdis de perdre ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Pensait-elle que j'étais fragile face à eux ? Me trouvait-elle vulnérable… Humain ?

Je continuai.

-Ton unique préoccupation doit être de rester en vie et, je t'en supplie, de rester prudente.

Elle me fixa un instant sans dire un mot, les lèvres tremblantes. Comme si elle allait pleurer de ne pas pouvoir s'alarmer pour moi.

Elle baissa alors la tête. Et sa voix redevint basse.

-Il nous suit toujours ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier les esprits d'Alice et d'Emmett pour connaître la réponse. Si mon frère n'avait pas quitté la camionnette, c'est que le danger n'était pas écarté. Si ma sœur continuait à balayer le véhicule de ses phares, c'est que sa présence ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner.

-Oui, mais il n'attaquera pas la maison.

Elle frissonna. C'est pour moi que je murmurai la dernière part de ma réponse. _Pas ce soir. _

Elle dut m'entendre, car ses bras enserrèrent son corps encore plus étroitement.

Je donnai un brusque coup de volant à droite. Pour la première fois, j'avais failli rater l'entrée, plongé trop profondément dans mes pensées. Alice nous suivit, doucement. Je m'arrêtai devant la maison, veillant soigneusement à ne pas bloquer l'entrée. Nous allions devoir nous séparer… Et prendre plusieurs voitures.

Le bruit du moteur de celle d'Alice s'éteignit au même moment que celui de la Chevrolet de Bella.

Je fis un signe de tête rapide à Emmett qui, déjà, avait ouvert la portière passager. Il passa un bras sous les jambes de Bella, un autre derrière son dos, et la souleva.

Je sortis plus lentement, avant de me ruer à l'intérieur en même temps qu'Alice.

Les autres étaient déjà là.

Carlisle, debout devant nous. Toujours aussi imposant, malgré sa taille inférieure à la mienne. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Bella, comme s'il veillait de loin à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Comme si lui aussi prenait soin d'elle.

Esmé se tenait à coté de lui, les lèvres tordues en un rictus anxieux. Elle se faisait du souci, pour chacun de nous.

Jasper se tenait quelques pas en retrait. Les jambes repliées, prêt à bondir.

Son corps tout entier était tendu en direction de Laurent.

Laurent. Il était rentré avec Carlisle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Aucune trace des deux autres.

Je m'y étais attendu, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer.

Un espoir un peu vain, mais un espoir qu'il aurait renoncé. Qu'il se tiendrait au milieu des autres, calme. Que nous nous étions trompés.

Je secouai la tête. Il ne servait à rien de nourrir de tels espoirs, maintenant.

Rapidement, aussi vite que nous étions entrés, Emmett lâcha Bella à coté de moi.

Immédiatement, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

L'attitude de Laurent n'était pas belliqueuse. Ses mains reposaient à ses cotés, comme dénuées de vie. Il ne bougeait pas, ne tendait pas la tête dans la direction de Bella.

Son visage ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion, ni joie ni peine. Il semblait détaché de la situation.  
Emmett grogna légèrement mais aucun de nous n'y prêta attention.

-Il nous traque.

Les yeux qui n'étaient pas tournés vers moi se braquèrent sur Bella. Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil, avant de toiser Laurent.

Les mains de celui-ci se mirent à trembler.

Je lisais dans son esprit, et il n'avait pas peur de nous. Pas peur de ce que nous pourrions lui faire. Il était inquiet, anxieux de ce qui allait se passer. Un peu étonné que nous nous liguions ainsi pour protéger Bella.

-C'est ce que je craignais.

Il s'en voulait. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se fixer à un endroit précis, oscillant entre chacun d'entre nous. Il se sentait coupable.

Alice s'écarta de moi, lentement, et rejoignit Jasper. Il se détendit immédiatement.

-Nous partons.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Laurent, puis sur moi. Je hochai la tête. Il prit la main d'Alice dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Rose fronça les sourcils, mais n'osa pas un mot. Elle avait entendu, comme nous tous. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Emmett.  
Jasper parti, l'atmosphère dans la pièce devint plus lourde, presque pesante. Aucun de nous ne paraissait plus détendu, et Bella s'était remise à trembler légèrement. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, essayant de maîtriser sa peur.

Laurent sembla se tasser sur lui même, conscient d'être entouré d'une famille de vampires. Une famille différente de la sienne, contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien si nous décidions quoi que ce soit.

S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, ses peurs auraient peut-être trouvé une raison. Mais Carlisle semblait prêt à lui pardonner.

-Que va-t-il faire ?

Son ton était froid, pourtant. Jamais auparavant je n'avais entendu Carlisle prendre cette voix, si dure et déterminée.

Laurent ne trembla pas, se contentant de prendre un air penaud. Je réfrénai un grognement, et écoutai sa réponse. Bella semblait fascinée par le dialogue qui s'installait.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai tout de suite compris en voyant votre fils la défendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.  
Rien. Rien de nouveau, il n'avait rien à nous apprendre.

Il n'avait même pas répondu à la question de Carlisle.

-Pouvez-vous l'en empêcher ?

-Non.

Colère. Colère, d'abord.

Et puis, de la peine. Du désespoir.

Je ne m'étais jamais laissé ainsi envahir par un quelconque sentiment. Et surtout pas la tristesse.

Je baissai les yeux sur Bella. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Seulement le haut de son crâne.

Comme un signe que nous serions bientôt séparés.  
Non. Non, je devais m'interdire de penser ainsi. Je devais rester maître de la situation.

Nous nous séparerions, quelques jours. Seulement.

Je secouai la tête. Concentre-toi, Edward. Ne laisse pas échapper les quelques secondes qu'il te reste.

-Vous êtes certains que le jeu en vaut la peine ?

Un instant. Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Il me fixait, l'étonnement peint sur les traits.

Il ne parlait pas de …

Les visages de Carlisle et Esmé m'en dirent assez. Si.

Un son inhumain sortit de ma gorge. Effrayant, même pour moi.

Plus rugissement que cri.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Et Bella trembla sous mon bras.

-Vous allez devoir choisir.

Carlisle avait repris le contrôle de la situation, d'une voix claire et décidée.

Je continuai de toiser Laurent, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il avait juste _dit_.

Ma main caressa doucement l'épaule de Bella, pour la rassurer.

_Je_ lui avais fait peur.

-La vie que vous menez m'intrigue, commença Laurent. Mais je refuse de me retrouver au milieu de toute cette affaire.

Trop tard, avais-je envie de lui lancer.

Trop tard.

-Si je n'éprouve aucune animosité à votre égard, je ne m'opposerai pas non plus à James.

Couard.

-Je crois que je vais gagner le Nord, ce clan de Denali.

Un petit soupir m'échappa. Entre le soupir et le rire étouffé.

Il me jeta un regard désolé, et j'évitai ses yeux.

-Ne le sous-estimez pas. C'est un esprit brillant et ses sens sont aiguisés. Il est tout aussi à l'aise que vous parmi les humains.

_Il se fond parmi eux pour en trouver un seul. _

Son esprit m'apportait ce que ses mots taisaient.

-Il n'attaquera pas de front. Je suis navré de ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis vraiment… Vraiment désolé.

Il baissa les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié à son égard, alors que je luttais contre ce sentiment depuis une heure.

Je ricanai. Sentimental, Edward ?

-Allez en paix.

Carlisle prononça ces derniers mots en me fixant, comme pour savoir s'il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part.  
Je haussai les épaules. Il était honnête, quand il disait qu'il comptait se rendre à Denali.

Il avait trop peur de James pour pouvoir s'opposer à lui, mais notre mode de vie lui conviendrait certainement.

Il nous salua tous rapidement d'un seul mouvement de la tête.  
Et disparut.

-Où est-il ?

Je sentais encore son esprit autour de nous, pas très loin. _Deux _esprits.

Lui, et la femme. Pas encore ensemble, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer trop près de chez nous.

Il ne savait pas encore de quels pouvoirs nous disposions, bien qu'il eut senti lesquels d'entre nous étaient les plus puissants.

Il nous fuyait, pour mieux nous attaquer.

-Qu'avez vous décidé ?

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle fixait toujours le sol. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution, peu importe combien cela me coûterait. Du moment que ça permettait de la garder en vie, plus longtemps encore.

_Pourquoi Alice et Jasper partent-ils ? _

La question d'Esmé lui ressemblait. Carlisle, qui s'inquiétait du plan. Ma mère, qui se préoccupait de nous.

-Nous l'attirons ailleurs pendant que Jasper et Alice emmènent Bella vers le Sud.

-Et ensuite ?

Ton sec, répliques rapides. Aucune émotion qui ne transparaît.

Jasper avait appris à chacun de nous à appréhender un combat.

-Nous le chassons.

J'avais employé cette voix, moi aussi.

-J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Je hochai la tête, rapidement.

-Rosalie, monte avec elle, et échangez vos vêtements.  
A peine avais-je prononcé ces paroles que je compris que j'avais fait le mauvais choix.

Rose n'avait jamais apprécié Bella.

Apprécier… Le mot même paraissait incohérent, maintenant.

Le regard de Rose…

-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Qu'est-elle pour moi ? Mis à part une menace… Un danger que tu as décidé de faire peser sur nous ?

-Rose…

Je posai une main sur son bras. Ce n'était pas la peine, et je le savais.

_Non. _

Catégorique.

_Personne ne m'a aidé, il y a soixante-dix ans. Personne ne s'est interposé, personne n'a essayé de m'aider à m'enfuir. _

_Ce n'est pas que je veuille qu'elle subisse… Le même sort que moi. Cela, je ne le souhaite à personne. Mais je ne veux pas lui faciliter la tâche. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse jamais penser que je suis prête à la protéger. Je veux qu'elle ait peur. Qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle s'enfuie. Et pour cela, je ne l'aiderai pas. _

Je secouai légèrement la tête. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle ne cèderait pas.

-Esmé ?

Ma mère sourit. Lança un regard dépité à Rose.

J'enlevai doucement mon bras des épaules de Bella.

Elle me sourit, inconsciemment certainement. Et Esmé la prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant avec elle dans les étages.

-Alice, appelai-je.

Elle était à mes cotés quelques secondes après. Carlisle et Emmett s'étaient éclipsés, chacun préparant ce dont ils auraient besoin pour les jours prochains.

-Oui ?

Je voulais lui dire tant de choses… De prendre soin de Bella, pour commencer. De lui faire garder espoir, aussi. De ne pas la brusquer, de ne pas toujours lui annoncer… ce qu'il n'était pas utile qu'elle sache.

-J'ai compris, fit alors ma sœur.

Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir posé de question. D'avoir compris à mon expression ce que je voulais lui dire.

-Tout se passera bien, Edward.

Je reniflai. Elle sourit.

-Edward ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que tu es plus inquiet qu'elle.

Je soupirai. Encore une fois, c'était possible.

-Je vous appellerai dès que… Quand ce sera possible. Quand la situation sera réglée.

-Je sais, Edward.

-Et, Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Si… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se préoccupe de quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle-même.

-Compris.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Ne lui parle pas trop de nous. De ce que nous sommes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne peur… Ou qu'elle demande… Comment.

Comment. Elle comprit ce que je voulais dire et hocha la tête.

-Je ne dois pas lui parler de mes visions non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Je… Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Merci.

Elle sourit, avant de remonter les marches, attendant Bella.

Jasper descendit à son tour, se postant près de moi. Il me donna un coup sur l'épaule, à la fois fraternel et réconfortant. Je le remerciai silencieusement.

Carlisle et Emmett étaient revenus. Et Bella aussi.

Je la fixai, incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle.

Carlisle tendit un portable à Esmé, et le regard qu'elle lui offrit valait toutes les conversations du monde. Je leur tournai le dos, gêné. Gardant toujours mes prunelles dans celles de Bella.

-Esmé et Rosalie prendront ta voiture, Bella.

Elle hocha la tête, sans y prêter attention. Elle aussi me fixait.

J'entendis alors Carlisle échanger quelques mots avec Alice et Jasper, puis de nouveau avec Esmé.

-Allons-y.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait. Je respirai profondément.

Non. Pas déjà.

Il passa la porte, je le vis du coin de l'œil. Emmett partit à sa suite.  
J'hésitai.

Bella me fixait toujours.

Et alors, je m'approchai d'elle.

Je vis les autres nous tourner le dos, légèrement.

Je tremblai.

Je passai mes bras autour de son corps, sentant les battements de son corps contre ma poitrine froide.

Levai les yeux vers le ciel, pour une prière muette.

Elle, elle ne tremblait pas. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

Ça me suffisait.

Je me reculai, légèrement.

Ses bras qui exercent une tension sur mon dos, une seconde, alors qu'elle me retient de partir.

Mes yeux qui se ferment.

Ma main se posa sur sa joue, froide. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau, comprenant que c'était la dernière fois –la dernière fois avant longtemps- que nous aurions une telle intimité. Si nous en avions encore.

Et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, dures.

Son cœur qui bat, plus vite, ses yeux qui se ferment face à la dureté de mon baiser.

Mais rien de cela ne compte, n'est-ce pas ?  
Rien de cela ne compte.

Je m'éloignai. Me détournai. Mon dos face à elle pour ne pas voir sa tristesse.

Rien de cela ne compte.

C'était comme une litanie que je me répétai à moi même.

Je passai le seuil de la maison.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, une fois encore ! _

_A bientôt, Elve. _


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimers : Blop Blop.

NA : Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des review ET des PM, c'est très sympathique. Merci, merci... (J'arrête là les remerciements, ça fait concert d'AaRon, sinon [Dsl, je suis encore sous le choc d'un TRES mauvais souvenir]).

J'aurais voulu vous répondre, j'aurais voulu publier plus tôt mais j'habite dans un petit village très champêtre, et, à priori, ma connexion n'accepte pas certaines manipulations...

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ce chapitre est assez calme, assez... Enfin, voilà quoi. Si vous trouvez des adjectifs qui conviennent, je serais très heureuse :). J'ai bien écrit pendant les vacances, et je peux vous prévoir une petite dizaine de chapitre avant la fin. Le nombre n'est pas bien défini, mais peu importe ! C'est pour bientôt !

* * *

Je savais que les premiers pas seraient les plus difficiles. Savoir qu'elle était toujours aussi proche de moi, aussi… Atteignable… J'aurais voulu me retourner, un seul instant. L'apercevoir, une fois de plus.

Et je savais que j'étais le seul à m'en empêcher. Emmett était déjà parti avec Carlisle, et aucun d'eux ne reviendrait en arrière. Ils avaient déjà fait leurs adieux.

Mais j'entendais encore le cœur de Bella. Si facile à reconnaître dans le silence qui l'entourait.

Je pouvais compter ses battements. Un, deux… Trop rapides.

Secoue la tête, Edward ! Oublie-la, quelques instants, pour mieux la protéger ensuite.

Ris, Edward. Ris, parce que tu la reverras. Ne ferme pas les yeux, car c'est son visage que tu contempleras.

Alors, je secouai la tête, conscient des regards de Carlisle et Emmett posés sur moi. Tristes, et compréhensifs à la fois. Ils étaient loin, mais je pouvais sentir leur pitié. Et j'aurais souhaité ne pas en avoir besoin.

A chaque pas que je faisais, le bruit de son cœur s'estompait doucement, perdant de son intensité au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais. Et puis, d'un coup… Plus rien. Le cœur de Bella, que j'avais guetté et entendu depuis plusieurs semaines, semblait s'être tu. Comme une promesse. Je m'étais éloigné, tout s'était arrêté. Et j'avais peur.

Carlisle était déjà derrière le volant où moment où j'atteignis la Jeep. Emmett occupant l'essentiel de la banquette arrière, je m'assis aux cotés de mon père. Il n'attendit pas que la portière soit refermée, il ne jeta pas un regard dans ma direction. Il démarra, brusquement.

Ses traits étaient tendus, parfait reflet des miens, je n'en doutais pas. Bien qu'il s'efforçât de ne pas se concentrer dessus, le visage de Bella, hanté par la peur, flottait dans ses pensées. Dans celles d'Emmett aussi.

Je serrai les dents, et me mordis la lèvre, violemment.

Emmett posa une main sur mon épaule, et je me dégageai. Non. Je n'aurais eu besoin que d'un seul contact en ce moment, et ce n'était pas le sien. Il grogna légèrement, blessé de mon rejet, mais je gardai les yeux fixés sur la route. Il faisait nuit.

Ses pas, je ne les entendais pas. Il était trop rapide, trop léger, trop discret. Une vie entière consacrée à la chasse. Il était encore loin, aussi, et le bruit du moteur éclipsait tout.

Mais son odeur, je la captais. A peine perceptible, même pour nous. Mais nous avions un avantage. Nous connaissions la région. Nous l'avions sentie à toutes les saisons, printemps, hiver. Automne et été. Capables de nous souvenir de chaque senteur, la moindre odeur étrangère nous apparaissait comme dix fois amplifiée.

Et James était étranger.

Trop forte, plus sauvage que la notre. Certainement plus naturelle, plus brute. Immaculée des traces de la civilisation. Je plissai le nez. Il était encore loin. Mais il nous suivait.

-Que fait-on ?

Carlisle avait murmuré, comme s'il savait lui aussi que James n'était pas loin. Il ne pouvait pas nous entendre, pas encore, mais il fallait rester prudent. J'indiquai alors la route devant nous d'un signe de tête, sans prononcer un mot.

-Ralentis un peu, fit alors Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui, interdit. Ralentir ? Non. Non, il fallait l'emmener loin, là où il ne serait plus un danger pour Bella. Nous ne ralentirions que lorsque Bella serait en sécurité. Pas encore.

Emmett soupira devant mon regard perdu. Je fronçai les sourcils. Non.

-Il nous suit, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Laurent nous a dit de ne pas le sous-estimer, rappelle-toi.

Je haussai les épaules. Et alors ? En quoi notre plan initial était-il une erreur ?

Emmett sembla capter ma question, car il y répondit.

-Nous ne changerons rien au plan initial. Je ne te demande que de ralentir un peu, Carlisle. Si nous voulons que le plan de Bella fonctionne, il faut convaincre les deux chasseurs qu'elle est avec nous. Pour l'instant, James n'a que des présomptions. Il sait certainement que tu es là, Edward. Il sait aussi, il pense aussi que tu n'abandonnerais Bella pour rien au monde. Il a donc toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle est avec nous dans la voiture. Mais lorsque Esmé partira avec… Avec Rose, il croira qu'il a été abusé, et par nous seulement. L'odeur qui émanera de la voiture, et que Victoria suivra sans aucun doute, le confortera dans son idée. Et alors, ils ne seront plus séparés. Ils risquent de rattraper Rose et de se rendre compte ensuite de l'absence de Bella. Et alors, ils seront ensemble pour poursuivre Alice et Jasper. Il faut les convaincre de se séparer, à tout prix. L'attirer auprès de nous. C'est pour cela que je dis de ralentir.

Je ne comprenais pas. Emmett avait raison, bien sur. Sur tout ce qu'il avait avancé. Mais en quoi ralentir nous permettrait-il d'attirer encore plus James sur nos pas ? Emmett secoua la tête en me regardant avec compassion.

-Son odeur, Edward.

Je restai interdit. L'odeur de… Bella ?

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu es trop habitué à elle. Tu n'as fait rentrer Bella dans cette voiture qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques heures. Et pourtant, l'odeur de son sang flotte partout autour de nous, elle imprègne les sièges, l'habitacle tout entier. Tu ne le vois pas, tu ne le sens pas parce que tu connais très bien cette sensation, maintenant, mais Carlisle et moi sommes en train de lutter pour résister à l'appel de son sang. Il est partout.

La tension des traits de mon père s'expliquait alors, de même que le visage de Bella flottant dans son esprit.

Emmett avait raison, cette fois-ci. Si Carlisle lui-même était affecté par l'odeur de Bella, alors il fallait ralentir, ralentir pour nous rapprocher de James. Le laisser à son tour s'imprégner de l'odeur. Il ne pourrait plus nous quitter, plus abandonner notre trace. Je souris à Emmett. Un plan _diabolique. _

-Vas-y, Carlisle, ralentis. Une fois qu'il sera assez proche pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Bella, on accélère de nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, ses sens seront vraiment affecté par son odeur. On pourra ensuite continuer à rouler vers le Nord.

Carlisle hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi comprenait le plan d'Emmett, et il en était plutôt fier.

-Emmett ?

Ma voix n'était aussi qu'un murmure. J'avais peur de briser le silence, mais aussi autre chose, en posant cette question.

-Oui ?

-Elle est… Réellement forte, l'odeur de Bella ?

Il hocha la tête, un sourire triste sur le bas de son visage. Je me retournai, et contemplai la route déserte devant moi.

J'aurais aimé être comme eux, et pouvoir sentir Bella tout autour de moi. Pouvoir penser à elle, en m'appuyant sur des indices tangibles. Je me concentrai. Plissai le nez pour percevoir une odeur, même infime. Mais non. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus seul, en sachant qu'eux pouvaient la percevoir. Mais il n'y avait rien pour moi. Je n'avais pas oublié son odeur, non. Mais je ne pouvais pas la retrouver autour de moi, et cela suffisait à me faire du mal. Bella était avec eux, mais pas avec moi.

_Il se rapproche ? Edward ! Est-ce qu'il se rapproche ? _

Je sortis de mes pensées au moment même où Carlisle prononça mon nom. Plongeait dans ses siennes, avant d'en ressortir pour chercher celles de James. Non. Non, je ne les entendais pas encore.

Je secouais légèrement la tête, et Carlisle hocha la sienne. Il ralentit un peu plus encore. Nous avions à présent une vitesse normale.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur ce que je pensais être l'esprit de James. Trop loin, encore. Je ne percevais rien de précis. Des murmures, des voix qui s'enchevêtrent…

Et puis, l'envie. D'un coup. Le visage de Bella, dans un esprit qui n'était ni celui de Carlisle ni celui d'Emmett. L'envie, et le désir.

La sensation de vitesse, la haine. Le plaisir. Des sens chamboulés, des pensées tout entières regroupées autour d'une seule idée, tuer. Trouver sa proie, et chasser.

Je hochai la tête en direction de Carlisle, levant un doigt pour lui intimer d'attendre encore quelques instants à cette vitesse…

Attendre… Maintenant. Il se rapproche… Tuer… Trouver…

-Maintenant !

Le pied de Carlisle trouva l'accélérateur sans problème, et nous étions partis, plus vite, une fois de plus. Je me concentrais encore un instant. Le doute, et la colère. Il nous suivait, toujours.

-C'est bon. Il croit qu'elle est avec nous, et il ne nous lâchera pas.

Emmett soupira bruyamment, et je ne retins pas le petit sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres. James était éloigné de Bella.

_Appelle Esmé, maintenant. _

Carlisle était toujours tendu, même dans ses pensées, et je pus comprendre pourquoi. Je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter. Et j'étais certainement dans cette voiture celui qui avait le moins de sujet d'appréhension.

Parce que Carlisle s'inquiétait à la fois pour Bella et pour Esmé. Et qu'Emmett pensait tout autant à Rosalie qu'à Bella.

Mes mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsque je m'emparai du téléphone qu'il me tendait. Je le fixai un instant, hésitant, avant de composer le numéro d'Esmé, machinalement.  
_Non. _

Je me tournai vers mon père. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la route, mais ses pensées tournées vers le numéro que je venais de composer.

_Dans le répertoire. Je ne veux pas que nous utilisions nos propres mobiles… Au cas où. _

Je secouai la tête. Tant de protections vaines… Jamais l'idée d'utiliser l'un de nos numéros ne viendrait à l'esprit de James. J'obéis néanmoins.

Une sonnerie. Elle répondit immédiatement.

-Il nous suit depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il n'a pas l'intention de revenir à Forks pour l'instant. La femme y est toujours. Prenez la voiture de Bella. Vers l'Ouest. Nous essayerons de nous rapprocher de vous un instant, pour que je puisse certifier que la femme vous suit. Maintenant.

Esmé ne répondit pas, et je ne pus qu'imaginer son hochement de tête. Elle raccrocha rapidement.

-Tout ira bien, Edward.

Je soupirai en me laissant aller contre le carreau. Tout irait bien, si la femme les suivait.

Le silence nous entoura pendant quelques minutes. Maintenant, Esmé et Rosalie devaient avoir quitté la maison. Maintenant, elles devaient être en route. Maintenant…

-Oblique un peu vers l'Ouest, Carlisle.

Il obéit, sans pourtant montrer la moindre émotion. Il fallait nous rapprocher, un peu, juste assez pour que je perçoive ses pensées à elle, à Victoria, aussi. Juste un peu…

Quelques minutes encore.

Et je les trouvai.

Elles étaient floues, comme l'avaient été celles de James au début. Elle était loin, et elle ne pouvait nous entendre, elle ne pouvait nous sentir.

Je l'entendais à peine, alors que chaque mot que pensait son compagnon détonait dans mon esprit.

Mais elle suivait la camionnette, comme James le lui avait ordonné avant de partir pour nous suivre.

_Ils vont tenter quelque chose, _avait-il dit. _Je pars, maintenant. Il est là. Son protecteur. Il sera certainement avec elle. Suis ceux qui partiront ensuite. Ils font aussi partie du clan. Ils sont prêts, eux aussi, à la protéger. _

Les ordres résonnaient dans sa tête. C'était sa seule idée, son seul but : obéir à James. Faire tout ce qu'il lui dirait de faire, pour protéger sa vie, sa chasse.

Et ils se référaient à moi comme… le protecteur de Bella… L'idée me paraissait grotesque, maintenant. Je n'avais jamais réussi à la protéger, pas même de moi.

Maintenant, c'était à Jazz et Alice d'assurer sa protection.

_Appelle Alice. Dis lui de partir à son tour, si la femme suit Esmé. _

Je hochai la tête en direction de mon père.

Alice répondit avant que la première sonnerie ait débuté.

-C'est bon. La femme a pris en chasse Esmé et Rosalie. Vous devriez pouvoir partir, maintenant. Je vous rappellerai quand… La situation sera un peu plus claire.

-Compris.

-Alice ?

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Protégez la bien.

Elle raccrocha.

-Emmett ?

Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux ne me fixèrent pas, cependant, trop occupés à scruter l'extérieur.

-Est-ce que… Tu as peur pour Rose ?

Il me dévisagea un instant, sans comprendre. Il sourit.

-Non. Elle est Esmé sont capables de se battre contre… Cette femme. Il ne leur arrivera rien.

-Je voulais dire…

-Oui ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, une fois de plus. C'était dur, de prononcer ces mots.

-Est-ce que tu as peur… Simplement parce que tu es loin d'elle ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il savait à qui je pensais en lui posant cette question, mais il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Je ne concevais pas mes sentiments.

-Je dirais que oui. Parce qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre raison pour que je ressente de la peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

-Merci.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et se concentra sur l'extérieur.

_Tout ira bien, Edward. _

Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas posé la question à Carlisle.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cela, une fois encore.

Je posai ma joue sur ma paume. La buée qui se formait sur ma fenêtre n'était pas encore assez froide pour me toucher.

Nous étions maintenant chacun dans une direction différente.

Rose et Esmé, vers l'Ouest, avec la femme.

Carlisle, Emmett et moi vers le Nord. Le Canada. Toujours poursuivis par James.  
Bella, Jasper et Alice vers Phœnix. Là où il n'y avait personne pour les prendre en chasse.

* * *

Edward se nourrit de sang et les pseudo-auteurs de reviews. Mais comme Edward fait un effort, je peux en faire un aussi... Quoique...


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimers : Bien évidemment, je ne possède rien. _

_AN : Je sais, je sais. D'habitude, je poste le samedi. Mais voilà, en jeune fille que je suis, je ne serais pas "at my place" demain soir. Un grand dilemme s'est alors offert à moi. Poster ce soir, un jour en avance, ou dimanche, au milieu de mes révisions de maths. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais même pas eu le courage de le faire du tout, d'ailleurs. Alors, la réponse est là, dans ce chapitre posté un vendredi. Diantre, je change mes habitudes. C'est assez rare pour être noté. Mais on s'en fiche un peu, non ? _

_Ce chapitre contient peu d'action, mais Edward est totalement perdu. Soyons honnêtes, j'adore cet Edward complètement déboussolé, alors j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. Et ça m'a fait presque mal au coeur de me dire que dans deux "updates", lui et Bella seront réunis. Bref. _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Le jour avait passé, la nuit était tombée, et nous roulions toujours. Nous avancions doucement, nous accordant quelques pauses, infimes, et un certain nombre de détours. Comme si elle était vraiment avec nous, comme si nous essayions de semer James, de le perdre derrière nous. Et il nous suivait, toujours.

Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs heures. Emmett lui-même semblait s'accommoder de ce silence.

Nous continuions à avancer, machinalement. Nous étions perdus chacun dans nos pensées. Moi dans les miennes, et les leurs à la fois.

Les yeux de Carlisle n'avaient plus quitté la route une seule fois. Lorsqu'il s'accordait un regard dans le rétroviseur, il vérifiait seulement que James n'apparaissait pas derrière nous, soudainement. Emmett et moi aurions pu le lui confirmer, mais aucun de nous n'était prêt à ouvrir la bouche. Notre silence, métaphore de notre escapade. Tant qu'il ne se passait rien, aucun mot ne franchirait nos lèvres.

Le même paysage défilait autour de nous, toujours aussi terne, toujours aussi sombre. Il faisait nuit, mais rien ne semblait troubler cette nuit. Pas un bruit. Nous n'entendions pas les pas de James, alors qu'il courait toujours derrière nous, certainement. Nous n'entendions pas le bruit du vent dans les arbres, pas le froid qui cependant semblait mordre le monde autour de nous. Nous étions coupés de la réalité, sans en avoir eu l'intention. Tout entiers tournés vers notre but.

Mais le mobile de Carlisle vibra, doucement, d'un seul coup. Il était silencieux, pourtant, mais il semblait bousculer notre quiétude, étrangement. Le premier son à nous atteindre. Je restai un instant, les sourcils froncés, à fixer le petit téléphone dans ma main. Les yeux d'Emmett semblaient aussi rivés à l'écran, où venait d'apparaître le nom de l'appelant. Esmé.

Je me figeai. Nous n'avions demandé à aucun membre de notre famille de nous contacter, de nous appeler. Je retenais mon souffle, et Emmett faisait de même. Je me tournai vers Carlisle. Ses lèvres étaient serrées. Il avait vu le nom s'inscrire sur le téléphone. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la route, encore.

Je laissai passer une sonnerie, puis une autre. Les vibrations remontaient le long de mon bras. Indifférent au monde en cet instant, je me contentai de laisser mes doigts glisser sur le coté du téléphone.

Et puis, rapidement, je collai le mobile à mon oreille. N'entendant tout d'abord qu'une respiration, brève et brusque. Sèche.

-Carlisle.

Cela avait sonné plus comme une requête que comme une question. Je me figeai, les yeux clos. Je m'étais attendu à la voix chaude et douce à la fois de ma mère. Pas aux intonations plus fières, plus pures de Rosalie. Je fronçai les sourcils. La peur ne dominait pas dans son ton. Pas de panique, pas vraiment. De la déception, de la déconfiture. Mais pas de panique. Pas de rires non plus. Je soupirai. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent plus violemment encore au téléphone. Mes lèvres se séparaient sans un bruit. Emmett posa doucement une main sur mon épaule, comme pour me calmer. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je parvenais maintenant à articuler.

-Edward.

Un temps d'arrêt de l'autre coté du fil. Une inspiration brève.

Je savais que Rose, comme moi, se repassait mentalement notre dernière conversation. Elle attendit un instant pour répondre.

-Nous sommes à Forks.

Forks. La voix de Rose était claire. Forks. Mes sourcils se levèrent, et je me mordis la lèvre. Non.

Emmett haussa à son tour les sourcils. J'articulai silencieusement le nom de la ville dans sa direction, et il se rapprocha du mobile pour entendre la conversation. Je hochai la tête, oubliant un instant que Rose ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Elle est avec vous ?

Ma voix tremblait légèrement, et cela se sentait même dans un murmure.

-Elle reste là, autour de la ville. Elle ne se montre pas, elle ne rentre pas. Elle reste juste à proximité. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose, un signal. Pour attaquer.

James.

Mon souffle se fit plus brusque, nettement moins humain. La paume d'Emmett autour de mon épaule se serra un instant, et je m'adossai au siège, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

-Pourquoi êtes vous rentrées ? Depuis combien de temps ?!

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'être aussi dur, d'être aussi sec. J'ouvris les yeux. Carlisle était toujours concentré sur la route, mais ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers ma voix, et les mots que je pourrais prononcer.

-Quelques heures seulement, Edward. C'est elle, elle a rebroussé chemin au bout d'une journée. Elle avait commencé à nous suivre vers l'Ouest, comme… Comme on l'avait prévu. Elle restait assez près de nous. Nous pouvions l'entendre, nous pouvions la sentir. Elle n'est pas très discrète, elle est encore jeune.

Je serrai mon poing sur mon genou. Tout cela, je le _savais_ !

-Et puis, d'un coup, nous ne pouvions plus la voir, plus la trouver. Nous avons tourné pendant quelque temps, mais elle n'était nulle part. Elle était repartie vers Forks. L'odeur de… Son odeur a diminué, Edward, elle n'est plus aussi forte sur Esmé. Victoria a sans doute compris qu'elle n'était pas avec nous. Nous l'avons suivie, nous sommes rentrées. Esmé est partie vérifier, voir si elle était bien autour de la ville. Elle ne s'approchera pas, pas pour l'instant. Nous sommes… Nous veillons sur le Chef Swan, maintenant.

Au moins un réconfort, en cet instant.

-Bien.

-Edward. Est-ce qu'il est… Est-ce qu'il vous suit toujours ?

Oui. Oui, bien sur.  
Et pourtant, ces mots, je ne devrais pas les prononcer. Au moment où Rosalie prononça ces mots, je me concentrai, plus que jamais, pour percevoir les pensées de James. Je me tendis, irréellement attiré vers son esprit.

Et j'avais du me laisser distraire par la conversation avec Rosalie. Alors que je lui parlais, j'avais laissé le reste en second plan, me concentrant sur les mots et non plus les pensées.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il nous suivait… Toujours.

Il nous suivait, je sentais son esprit. Je pouvais l'atteindre. A peine.

Je le savais auprès de nous ! Je le sentais, je le touchais presque. Et je ne l'entendais pas. Un murmure impénétrable, insurmontable. Un vaste écho, inébranlable. Non.

Il était loin. Trop loin. A la limite de mon pouvoir. Comme s'il savait exactement… Il avait ralenti, il avait pris ses distances d'avec nous en quelques instants.

-Ralentis, soufflai-je à Carlisle.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine perceptible. Affolé. Et pourtant, il hocha la tête. Je nous sentis décélérer, lentement.

J'entendais le traqueur. J'entendais son esprit, à quelques kilomètres de nous. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, je ne discernai rien. Aucune de ses pensées. Seulement une masse, une masse unique, un bloc que je ne parvenais pas à ébranler. Qu'il avance de quelques mètres… Qu'il se rapproche… A peine.

-Je vous rappelle.  
Je fermai le mobile d'un geste brusque, avant de le jeter sur la banquette arrière, à coté d'Emmett. Je respirai. Une fois, deux fois. Attendis un instant de plus. Rien de plus, cependant.

Emmett haussa les sourcils, et le tapotement de Carlisle sur le volant s'accentua. Je me tournai vers eux, indécis. Ils me réclamaient une explication, un compte rendu de la situation. Je ne la comprenais pas encore moi-même. Je leur résumai la situation d'Esmé et Rose en quelques secondes. Espérant que, ces quelques instants écoulés, James serait de nouveau à portée d'oreille, d'esprit. Mais rien, toujours rien.

Je continuai à scruter la nuit devant moi. Elle s'éclaircissait légèrement, petit à petit. Je secouai la tête. James semblait mieux connaître la région que nous, maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions toujours eu l'avantage d'être en terrain connu. Et cela… La première mauvaise nouvelle.

J'attendis encore un instant. Je sentais peser sur moi les regards de Carlisle et Emmett. Petit à petit, ils se firent interrogateurs.

-Il est trop loin, murmurai-je alors, comme un aveu.

Une seconde, et le pied de Carlisle trouva la pédale de frein.

Une seconde, et nous étions parfaitement arrêtés, sans le moindre crissement de pneus. Comme si nous n'avions jamais démarré. A cela près que nous étions à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la maison. Nous nous étions arrêtés avant qu'aucun de nous ait eu le temps de penser aux implications de ma confession.

-Où sommes nous ? demandai-je alors, d'une voix basse.

-Nous venons à peine de passer Vancouver.

Le ton de Carlisle était plus calme que le mien. Aussi bas, aussi dépité. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas encore la profondeur de ce que je ressentais.

-Tu ne l'entends plus ?

Je hochais la tête, de gauche à droite.

-Un murmure indistinct. Je ne suis pas capable de le déchiffrer.

Je fermai les yeux. Le même, encore. Toujours. Il ne s'était pas rapproché.

Ce n'était pas pire, ce n'était pas mieux. Comme s'il s'était arrêté aussitôt après nous.

-Il est toujours là. Il se tient seulement à une certaine distance… A la limite de là où je pourrais capter ses pensées. Comme s'il savait exactement comment se jouer de mon don. Comme s'il le connaissait. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que pendant la discussion avec Rosalie. Il a profité de ce moment pour s'éloigner. J'ai été distrait…

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Je pourrais trouver son esprit. La direction, du moins.

Carlisle hocha la tête. Emmett était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il nous prit de court.

-Nous ne sommes même pas surs qu'il croie encore que Bella est avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écartai les bras, légèrement, en signe de défaite. Le jour se levait, encore.

-Exactement. Rose a dit que… la femme avait arrêté de les suivre au moment même où l'odeur… _son _odeur s'était fait moins forte. Elle a disparu, ici aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, avant de hocher la tête. Je serrai le poing, avant de l'enfoncer dans le siège, sous moi.

Nous avions voulu l'emmener le plus loin possible. Le traqueur, je veux dire. Le plus loin possible vers le Nord. C'était fait.

Nous avions alors pensé à lui tendre une… embuscade, bien que le terme ne soit pas approprié. Revenir sur nos pas, nous heurter à lui, de front. Trois contre un, nous étions certains d'avoir le dessus. Etait-ce toujours envisageable ?

Je me tournai vers Carlisle et Emmett. Leurs yeux étaient bruns, noirs comme ils l'étaient rarement. Faire demi-tour reviendrait à reculer vers Vancouver. Retourner vers la civilisation, les hommes. S'il était possible que mon père résiste à un tel appel du sang, il n'en allait pas ainsi pour Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas décider de mettre notre existence en danger pour un plan qui ne porterait pas forcément ses fruits. Réfléchis, Edward. Que ferait Jasper dans cette situation ?

Nous étions toujours trois, trois contre un. Emmett, avec sa force physique hors du commun, pourrait sans doute résister à n'importe quelle attaque de front. Mais rien ne garantissait que James rechercherait un conflit aussi direct. Si nous pouvions nous approcher suffisamment près de lui pour que je puisse capter ses intentions… Et le plan m'apparut alors, clair. Il allait falloir nous séparer, pour que chacun de nous puisse utiliser ses atouts au mieux.

Carlisle, le plus calme d'entre nous. Il prendrait la voiture, et continuerait vers le Nord, encore, sans s'inquiéter de ce que nous devenions. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

J'étais sans conteste le plus rapide. Le seul également à posséder un _don_, au sens où nous l'entendions. C'était à moi d'aller à la rencontre de James, mais simplement pour l'espionner. S'il continuait à suivre Carlisle, et que je rebroussais chemin, à pied… Nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix que de nous croiser, à un moment donné.

Et Emmett, le plus fort d'entre nous, me suivrait, mais plus doucement. Restant liaison entre Carlisle et moi. Patrouillant entre nous, prompt à venir en aide à l'un de nous, au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Il me suivrait, pour que je ne sois pas seul au cas où je rencontrerais soudainement James. Nous l'affronterions à deux… Laissant Carlisle en dehors de tout cela.

Je relevai le visage, conscient des regards de Carlisle et Emmett posés sur moi. Je réfléchis un dernier instant, tentant de me convaincre que mon idée était la seule qui puisse mener à quelque chose.

Et je leur exposai ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Emmett hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Savoir qu'il pourrait mener le combat suffisait à son bonheur.

L'expression de Carlisle était plus dure à déchiffrer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. J'effleurai son épaule du bout des doigts.

Il se tendit instantanément, comme revenant à la réalité. Je souris, à peine.

-J'oblique sur Denali, objecta-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Obliquer vers Denali ?

Largement à l'Ouest d'ici. Rien à voir avec notre projet de remonter vers le Nord, indéfiniment. Nous nous éloignerions moins, moins vite.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Au cas où… Les choses tourneraient mal. Nous pouvons compter sur le soutien de Tanya et des siens.

Je relevai un sourcil. Un seul.

-Laurent est parti par là. Nous risquons de le croiser.  
-Et ?

-Entre nous et James… Il risque de devoir prendre parti.

-Tu penses qu'il… Le rejoindrait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, et ça me frustre.

Carlisle s'autorisa un sourire. Je le fixai sans comprendre.

-Si tout se passe bien, il ne me suivra pas vers le Nord, non ?

Je soupirai.

Non. Pas si tout se passait bien. Seulement si le plan de secours fonctionnait. Je haussai les épaules, ma manière d'acquiescer sans trop m'avancer.

Emmett sourit.

-C'est parti ?

Sa voix sonna comme une question, et pourtant son corps entier était tendu. Il était déjà prêt à courir.

Carlisle, Emmett, et moi.

Mon père me fixa un instant, avant de hocher la tête, légèrement.

Je touchai ma poitrine, vérifiant que mon mobile se trouvait bien dans la poche.

A ma gauche, Emmett fit de même. Carlisle posa les yeux sur le sien, sur la banquette arrière.

J'ouvris ma portière et la claquai. Emmett me suivit, alors que Carlisle mettait le contact.  
Je serrai la main de mon frère, brièvement, avant de m'élancer en direction du Sud.

Les pensées de James étaient toujours aussi floues.


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf la grâce avec laquelle mes doigts se mouvent sur mon clavier. Si, si. _

_AN : J'aime ce chapitre :] . _

* * *

Je courais, en ayant l'impression d'être moi-même pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

La dernière fois que j'avais laissé la vitesse prendre le contrôle sur moi… Sans doute pendant cette dernière partie de chasse avec Alice, moins de cinq jours auparavant. Même avec Bella, je m'étais contrôlé, gardant en tête qu'elle était avec moi, fragile.

Mais la sensation de vitesse me grisait, maintenant. J'avais l'impression de revenir à cette journée de chasse. Parce qu'après tout, c'était de cela qu'il retournait. Moi, courant au devant de James. Poursuivant non pas une proie mais un ennemi. Cela ne faisait aucune différence pour moi, en cet instant.

Je sentais toujours la présence de James, diffuse autour de moi. Devant moi. Ses pensées m'étaient toujours inconnues.

Et cela… Ce n'était pas normal.

Je courai depuis moins d'une heure, je le savais. Je n'avais pas le temps exact, bien sur. Mais je me rapprochai de Vancouver à grands pas.

Je me rapprochai de là où il s'était trouvé, où il aurait du se trouver.  
Je n'entendais toujours rien de son esprit, seulement des murmures vagues. Si j'avais réduit la distance entre nous, j'aurais du être capable de l'entendre, à présent. Et pourtant… Toujours rien.

Je reniflai autour de moi, plus animal qu'homme en cet instant. Cherchant des traces de son passage. Tout plutôt que de croire qu'il s'était arrêté.

Et je les trouvai, enfin.

Son odeur sur un arbre, où il s'était appuyé un instant. L'empreinte de sa main, indiscernable pour des yeux humains, mais visible pour les miens. Il s'y était arrêté un certain temps.

Je tournai un instant autour de cet endroit. Un coin de forêt, comme j'en avais traversé tant d'autres. Pas la moindre trace de civilisation, ici.

Je tournais, parfois debout, parfois agenouillé.

Je tournais, tous mes sens en éveil, cherchant à remonter une piste. Trouver où il était parti, ensuite.  
Vers le Nord, je ne trouvais plus la moindre trace de son odeur. Pas de pas, même les plus légers qu'ils fussent. Il n'avait pas continué plus loin.

C'était ici qu'il avait arrêté de nous suivre. Pourquoi ?

Je secouai la tête. Je me posai les mauvaises questions. En cet instant, le pourquoi importait peu. Mieux valait comprendre où.

Il faisait froid. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je les posai sur le sol. Je les observai avec attention, et suspicion à la fois. Je n'avais _jamais_ froid. Je ne ressentais _jamais _les effets de la température.

Je secouai la tête. Il était trop facile de se laisser distraire ainsi.

Concentre-toi, Edward.

Mais se concentrer sur l'absent était trop difficile.

Je posai mes yeux sur les arbres, examinant chacun d'eux le temps d'une seconde. Me détournant de leur insolente fierté.

Laissai glisser ma main sur l'écorce, quelques instants. Espérant, un vague instant, qu'elle me parlerait. Devenir un rêveur.

Et je continuai de chercher, reniflant toujours. Rebroussant chemin vers le Sud, la seule direction qu'il eut emprunté. Il était retourné sur ses pas. Pas simplement obliqué, pas attendu. Il repartait.

Je m'apprêtai à continuer, moi aussi, à revenir lentement vers Forks.

Et d'un coup, ce fut le silence.

Le silence dans la campagne environnante, le silence dans mon esprit, aussi.

Parce que le sien s'était tu.

D'un coup, brusquement, sans qu'il y ait eu aucun signe avant-coureur. Un silence pesant.

Et pourtant, j'écoutais, et pourtant j'étais aux aguets.

Et il avait disparu, d'un coup.

Il ne s'était pas éloigné, petit à petit. Un instant auparavant, j'entendais encore le murmure agaçant de ses pensées, leur enchaînement indéchiffrable. Et maintenant… En cet instant…

Je frappai l'arbre le plus proche de moi. je le frappai violemment. Une fois, deux fois.

Ça me faisait moins mal que de savoir que je l'avais laissé s'échapper.

Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agissait. Je l'avais laissé disparaître, fuir… Il s'était envolé, facilement.

Je fermai les yeux, comme si un détail m'échappait. Comme si j'avais distingué quelque chose, fugacement, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais…

Oui. Il s'était _envolé. _

Les idées s'enchaînaient dans mon esprit, rapidement, maintenant. Vol, Vancouver, Forks. Retour, traque, traque, encore.  
Il avait pris un avion. Certainement pour aller retrouver la femme à Forks.

Je m'arrêtai. Cela signifiait qu'il avait abandonné, pour un temps.

Je m'arrêtai. Mes pas cessèrent, et mes pensées aussi, un instant.

J'allais pouvoir retrouver Bella. Là, après, nous discuterions d'un nouveau plan. Mais pour l'instant, ni elle ni moi n'étions en danger.

Et je me mis à courir. J'étais heureux, heureux dans ma déception. Nous l'avions laissé filé, mais la menace s'était légèrement écartée. Elle reviendrait, plus forte ensuite, certainement, mais nous aurions le temps de mieux nous organiser. Nous allions pouvoir nous rejoindre, tous.

Je courai, à la fois vers Emmett et vers Carlisle. J'entendais le premier, je savais dans quelle direction aller. Je suivais mon instinct, aujourd'hui.

J'allais vite, et il courait aussi, dans le sens inverse. Je mis quelques dizaines de minutes à le rejoindre, seulement.  
Il tourna la tête à mon approche, tous les muscles de son corps bandés pour m'attaquer. Je m'arrêtai, d'un coup.

Il fronça les sourcils, et je compris en lisant son esprit, qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux que moi.

Je n'aurais pas du rentrer, je n'aurais pas du revenir vers lui de cette façon. Rien de cela ne faisait partie du plan, et il en était déstabilisé. Il m'avait senti arriver, mon odeur précédant chacun de mes pas, mais il n'avait pu se convaincre de mon identité. Il m'observait, confus, et je lui donnai un sourire en guise de réponse.

-Il… a fui.  
Les yeux de mon frère s' écarquillèrent, me faisant réellement prendre conscience de la situation.

James retournait vers Forks, là où étaient encore Rose et Esmé. Nous ne serions pas _tous _réunis.

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser filer ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il ne savait pas, non, pas encore.

-Il a pris un avion, certainement. Sa piste remonte jusqu'à Vancouver. J'ai cessé de l'entendre, d'un coup. Il avait du prévoir sa fuite depuis longtemps. Il ne se tenait pas si loin de nous pour rien.

Emmett hocha la tête. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, à lui aussi.

-Il va reprendre la traque à Forks, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai. Je souhaitai ne pas avoir cette conversation, car tout n'était que suppositions.

-Il faut rejoindre Bella, dis-je pour toute réponse.

Il hocha la tête, une fois. Me tendit la main, comme pour m'inciter à courir avec lui. Je ne souris pas. La crispation m'avait repris alors que j'avais formulé cette phrase. _Il faut rejoindre Bella. _Il faut aller protéger Bella.

Et je courus, à ses cotés. Réduisant ma vitesse pour ne pas distancer Emmett, le laissant marcher dans mes pas. Plus nous remontions vers le Nord, plus nous obliquions à l'Ouest, et plus l'odeur de mon père se faisait forte. L'odeur de mon père, seule.

Je cherchai un fragment de l'odeur de Bella, une odeur humaine, quelconque, mais n'en trouvait pas. Je me tournai vers Emmett, continuant ma course. Ses yeux étaient noirs, mais la faim ne se lisait pas dans ses traits… Pas plus que dans ses pensées.

James avait donc abandonné pour une raison. Aussitôt l'odeur de Bella estompée, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas avec nous, et que nous l'avions abusé. Il avait rebroussé chemin de son plein gré, n'abandonnant pas, mais reprenant, autre part. Je secouai la tête. C'était trop bête.

Et au fur et mesure que nous avancions, les pensées de Carlisle envahissaient mon esprit en même temps que celles d'Emmett. Il nous entendait approcher, il nous sentait. Mais dans l'habitacle, il ne pouvait définir à qui appartenaient les pas que nous faisions. Il s'estimait traqué, à son tour. Mais il n'accélérait pas, certains que nous étions quelque part pour lui porter main-forte. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Rapidement, la voiture fut à portée d'oreille, puis de vue. Et Carlisle s'arrêta, nous apercevant. Et il sortit de la voiture. Ses questions étaient les mêmes que celles qu'avait eu Emmett. Je laissai mon frère y répondre, tentant toujours de me débattre avec mes sentiments, entre la joie à l'idée de revoir Bella, rapidement, et savoir que le danger n'était pas écarté… Loin de là.

-Esmé a appelé, Edward.

Cela suffit pour que je reporte mon attention sur mon père. Il me fixait, mal à l'aise.

-La femme est rentrée chez le chef Swan, alors qu'il n'était pas là. Elle n'a rien tenté. Il semblerait qu'elle ait juste repéré les lieux, et vérifié que Bella n'était pas là.

Je hochai la tête. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais pas la pire que nous pouvions attendre, non plus.

-Il faut que nous allions à Phœnix, maintenant.

Je serrai les lèvres pour toute réponse.

-Nous avons besoin de chasser avant, Edward. Ni ton frère ni moi ne sommes aptes à nous mêler à la population humaine, pour l'instant.

Je soupirai. Cela nous ferait perdre du temps.

La moue de Carlisle copiait la mienne, et je haussai les épaules. Je me chargerai d'organiser notre vol, pendant ce temps.

Une seconde, et le mobile de mon père fut dans sa main. Il composa un numéro, que je ne reconnus pas. Celui qu'il avait donné à Alice.

Elle sembla répondre immédiatement, car les yeux de Carlisle se firent plus lointains rapidement.

-Bella est avec vous ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais je souris. Il s'assurait de sa sécurité avant de partir chasser.

Je tendis la main quand il desserra les lèvres. Il n'hésita pas, et me tendit le mobile.

_Nous ne serons pas partis longtemps. Nous te rejoindrons à l'aéroport. _

Je hochai la tête, avant de rentrer dans la voiture, le mobile toujours dans ma main. Je démarrai lentement. Ils s'étaient déjà éloignés.

Tout cela n'avait même pas duré une seconde. Quand je collai mon oreille au mobile, ce fut pour ne rien entendre, pas même une respiration. Passage de témoin entre Bella et Alice.

Je profitai de ces quelques instants mis à ma disposition pour calmer ma respiration. Je roulai, doucement, le bruit de la voiture ne parvenant pas à me bercer.

-Allô ?

-Bella.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Prononcer son nom, ainsi… Comme un souffle… Plus un besoin qu'un désir.

-Oh, Edward, j'étais tellement inquiète.

Elle, elle ne paraissait pas bousculée. Plus ses mots que sa voix, certainement. Elle respirait calmement, à l'autre bout du fil, mais je pus percevoir un peu d'anxiété, tout de même. Je souris. Je m'étais fait du souci pour elle, et elle pour moi. L'un de nous était déraisonnable.

-Bella, je t'ai interdit de te soucier d'autre chose que de toi même.

Silence au bout de la ligne. Je pouvais presque voir sa moue dépitée et le sourire qui la suivrait.

-Où es-tu ?

Je soupirai. Elle éludait, une fois de plus.

-Près de Vancouver.

Je m'en rapprochai à chaque instant.

Elle patienta, comme si elle attendait la suite. J'allais lui avouer la vérité.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, nous l'avons perdu.

J'étais dans la ville, maintenant.

-Il semblait méfiant, se tenant juste assez loin de nous pour que je ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées. Mais il est parti, maintenant. Il a du prendre un avion. Il est certainement en train de rentrer à Forks, pour pouvoir y reprendre sa traque.

J'arrivai sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je garai la voiture en un instant, et sortis de l'habitacle rapidement. Le ciel était couvert.

-Je sais. Alice l'a vu s'éloigner.

J'entrai dans l'aéroport. Le bruit des gens autour de moi, les murmures qu'ils échangeaient… Je n'y prêtai guère d'attention.

Bien sur, Alice l'avait vu. J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Tu ne crains rien, Bella. Il ne trouvera rien qui puisse le mener à toi. Reste où tu es, et attends que nous l'ayons retrouvé.

Ne tente rien, Bella.

J'allais la rejoindre, mais ma principale priorité devrait être de le rechercher. Ne fais rien, Bella.

J'avançai toujours dans l'aéroport, arrivant auprès des guichets.

Et des panneaux annonçant les vols au départ.

-Ça va aller, Edward. Esmé est avec Charlie ?

Je scrutai les écrans. Non.

Encore.

Oui, Esmé était avec Charlie.

Mais…

Je lui résumai ce que Carlisle m'avait annoncé. Autre chose me préoccupait, et mon esprit fuyait la conversation téléphonique. Il y avait bien plus important.

Aucun vol n'avait quitté Vancouver pour Seattle depuis la veille.

Le traqueur n'avait pas rejoint Forks. Il était parti, ailleurs.

Il ne fallait pas rejoindre Bella. Il fallait retrouver sa trace, avant.

Il fallait que je retrouver Carlisle et Emmett.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur tous les visages autour de moi, successivement. Les yeux des humains, tantôt curieux, tantôt fuyants. Je tournai la tête dans toutes les directions. Sachant malgré moi que celui que je voulais apercevoir n'était pas ici, et ne le serait pas.

Abréger la conversation avec Bella, mais ne pas l'inquiéter. M'inquiéter, mais seul.

-Tu me manques.

Je serrai les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas répondre, pas gâcher cet instant. J'étais trop … perturbé.

-Je sais, Bella. Crois moi… je ressens la même chose. C'est comme si une moitié de moi était restée avec toi, loin.

-Alors, viens la rechercher.  
Je soupirai. J'avais voulu le lui dire au début de notre conversation, mais je ne pouvais plus, plus maintenant.

-Bientôt, dès que ce sera possible. Je veux d'abord m'assurer que _tu _sois hors de danger.

-Je t'aime.

Je retins ma respiration. Trop de gens autour de moi, trop de regards posés sur moi, trop d'oreilles tendues…

Tant pis.

-J'aimerais que tu puisses croire que, malgré tout ce que je te fais vivre, je t'aime aussi.

-Je le crois, Edward.

-Je viendrais bientôt.

-J'attendrai.

Je raccrochai, avant de laisser échapper un mot de trop, que j'aurais regretté.

Et j'attendis.

Assis sur une banquette, au milieu de tous ces bruits qui m'insupportaient. Centre des pensées. Trop de monde…

Mais je devais attendre Carlisle et Emmett.

Je me levai. Le prochain vol pour Seattle décollerait dans cinq heures.

J'hésitai. Les appeler en pleine chasse, ou les laisser venir ici. J'optai pour la seconde option.

J'eus raison.

Deux heures avaient passées, et je me trouvais toujours assis à la même place. Les yeux dans le vague. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je reconnus l'odeur de mon père. J'avais fermé les yeux et mon esprit à toutes les pensées qui m'entouraient, je ne l'avais pas vu approcher.

-Quand décollons-nous ?

Sa voix était basse, ses yeux rieurs et clairs. Je me tournai vers Emmett. Il arborait le même sourire.

-Changement de programme. On retourne à Forks.

Leurs sourcils se froncèrent, parfaitement synchronisés.

-Aucun vol n'est parti pour Seattle depuis hier. Nous ne savons pas où il est. Il a essayé de nous perdre. Nous savons que la femme est à Forks… C'est tout.

-Nous allons essayer de l'avoir ?

-C'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste.

Malgré eux, je pouvais le sentir, leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Ils allaient revoir celles qui les attendaient.

Je leur tendis leurs billets, qu'ils glissèrent dans leurs poches. D'un même mouvement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les deux sièges à coté de moi. Un à gauche, l'autre à droite. Chacun avait une main sur l'une de mes épaules.

-On va l'avoir, Edward.

Je soupirai. Carlisle sortit son mobile, et composa le numéro d'Esmé. Je me détournai, avant de me lever. Il fallait passer le temps.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs pendant les deux heures qu'il nous restait, avant de rejoindre ma famille dans le terminal. Tout allait trop vite, et trop lentement à la fois.

Décollage, vol, atterrissage, quelques heures à peine.

Esmé était là pour nous accueillir à notre arrivée. Rose était restée à Forks, un œil sur Charlie. Je ne prononçai pas un mot pendant le retour.

Personne ne m'adressa la parole, non plus.

Il n'y avait pas à le faire.

Nous étions à Forks en tout début de matinée. La nuit était noire, encore.

Emmett et moi fûmes désignés pour faire une repérage autour de la ville, pour retrouver la femelle.

Nous revînmes à l'aube, penauds. Sa trace était partout, mais elle, nulle part.

Et les regards.

Leurs yeux furent les première choses que je vis. Pâles, tristes. Un peu désespérés, mais ils essayaient de le cacher.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit, aussi calme que d'habitude. Un seul trémolo dans la voix, cependant.

-Alice a appelé.

J'ouvris et refermai la bouche sans un mot.

-Il a prévu d'aller dans la maison de la mère de Bella, là-bas, à Phœnix. Il doit savoir qu'elle y est.

Je secouai la tête. Non…

-Nous partons maintenant, pour le premier vol. Toi, Emmett et moi. Nous allons emmener Bella quelque part, la cacher le temps qu'il faudra. Rose et Esmé resteront ici, surveillant si la femme revient. Jasper et Alice se chargeront de James. Il doit savoir qu'elle est avec eux, maintenant.

Je ne pouvais toujours rien articuler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Mes mains qui tremblent, mes yeux qui souhaiteraient pleurer, mais non, il ne faut pas. Il faut regarder droit devant soi.

Il avait deviné qu'elle était à Phœnix… Il savait des choses sur elle… L'adresse de sa mère…

-Esmé, Rose. Quand vous dîtes que la femme est allée chez Charlie… A t-elle… Fouillé ?

Elles se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre leur réponse.

J'enfonçai mon poing dans le mur. Fort. Il trembla, pas moi.

-On y va, Edward. Maintenant.

Je haussai les épaules, plein de frustration.

J'allais revoir Bella, mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances… Pas comme je l'aurais voulu.

Je montai dans la voiture.

Ne grimaçai pas quand Emmett pris le volant.

Regardai par la fenêtre tout le long du trajet.

Les laissai acheter les billets.

Montai dans l'avion, les yeux baissés. Rejetai la main d'Emmett, qui s'apprêtait à me serrer l'épaule.

Evitai le regard de Carlisle. Attachai docilement ma ceinture lors du décollage. Et oubliai de l'enlever ensuite.

J'allai revoir Bella. Et pour une fois, je n'en avais pas envie.

* * *

_  
_

_4 chapitres restants :]_


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimers : No, no... Not me ! Well, je ne possède rien d'autres que les pensées d'Edward dans ce chapitre. _

_AN : Merci, une fois de plus. _

_A part ça, je voulais répondre à une question qui me vient de plus en plus souvent (la fin de l'histoire approche, en même temps...). Non, je ne ferais pas les tomes suivants du POV d'Edward. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plait plus, j'aurais toujours autant de plaisir à écrire, mais... Le livre prend trop d'importance, il prend le pas sur mes propres idées au fur et à mesure que j'écris, et j'aimerais avoir plus de libertés dans ce que je fais. Donc voilà. Ce sera bel et bien terminé dans 3 chapitres maintenant. _

_J'ai cependant peut-être un autre projet, dont je parlerais après avoir posté l'épilogue de cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant, bonne lecture, et profitez de ce chapitre !_

* * *

Emmett et Carlisle parlaient doucement à coté de moi, mais je ne pouvais me concentrer sur leurs paroles. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien, à vrai dire.

J'avais compté les minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le décollage, passant plus lentement les unes que les autres. Je ne gardai pas en mémoire combien avaient passé, me contentant de reprendre inlassablement le compte des secondes. Je me maintenais en activité, pour garder à la fois la notion du temps et de l'urgence de la situation.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que nous allions faire de Bella, une fois que nous l'aurions rejointe. Il faudrait la cacher, je le savais déjà, mais je ne pouvais songer à un endroit qui soit particulièrement sur. Il faudrait fuir, seulement. Le plus loin possible, sans avoir rien prévu. Diantre, je détestai déjà ce qui allait nous arriver.

Emmett me lança un nouveau regard, et je jetai un œil par la fenêtre. Le sol s'était rapproché, nous arrivions. Enfin.

D'un coup, je ne tins plus en place. Mes pieds se mirent à taper sur le sol, presque d'eux-mêmes, un rythme qui m'était inconnu. Mes mains tremblaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. Une hyperactivité qui ne me convenait guère, alors que j'essayais de me calmer.

Mais dans mon esprit, les mêmes pensées défilaient toujours. Une alternance de visages, celui de Bella, celui de James. Je les reliai, espérant cependant ne pas avoir à le faire dans le futur.

Dans vingt minutes, l'avion se poserait, et nous pourrions descendre. Une demi-heure, et nous serions avec Jasper et Alice, plus forts à cinq pour protéger Bella. Je secouai la tête.

Carlisle et Emmett avaient de nouveau attaché leurs ceintures, notre descente commençait réellement à s'amorcer. Je fixai le hublot, voyant plus la fenêtre que l'extérieur, tentant de nouveau de stabiliser mon attention.

Mon frère posa une main ferme sur mon bras, m'enjoignant de garder mon calme. Les personnes des rangs autour de nous me fixaient, étonnés ou fâchés. Mes mouvements n'avaient pas cessé.

Je fixai le plafond de l'avion. Et les minutes défilèrent, les unes après les autres. Pas plus vite qu'avant, pas plus lentement qu'elles ne le seraient plus tard.

Et puis, je me levai. Je ne guidai pas réellement mes pas, je passai devant Emmett et Carlisle qui s'effacèrent un instant sur mon passage. J'étais conscient des regards posés sur moi alors que je passai les rangées de sièges, les unes après les autres. Aucun bruit ne m'atteignait, ni les chuchotement des passagers, ni les bourdonnements des gens qui se lèvent, qui récupèrent leurs sacs, déroulant leurs muscles endoloris. Pas non plus les rires, les soupirs de soulagement de ceux qui ont eu peur de l'atterrissage.

Les pas de ma famille étaient juste derrière les miens, discrets comme toujours alors que j'atteignait l'avant de l'appareil. Je ne remerciai personne, ne prêtai pas attention au sourire figé de l'hôtesse, me contentant de poser mes pas dans ceux des personnes qui m'avaient précédé.

Les terminaux se ressemblaient tous dans mon esprit, en cet instant, succession de gris et de blancs, de murs impersonnels et de murmures excités. Je ne jetai pas un œil sur ceux qui m'entouraient, ne cherchant que le visage de Bella dans la foule, son sourire, et son appréhension, aussi. Cherchant à son odeur là où elle aurait pu se trouver. Mais dans une telle foule, je n'arrivai pas à discerner sa senteur, ni sa trace. Les gens qui se retournèrent sur notre passage, les visages qui se tendent, Emmett qui écarte la foule autour de lui, ses sens tendus, incertain de s'il saura contrôler sa faim.

Repérer les pensées d'Alice était toujours difficile, mais j'avais espéré qu'aujourd'hui elle éclaircirait son esprit, me permettant de les retrouver plus facilement, plus rapidement encore. Je ne pouvais pas être le seul à avoir peur.

Et pourtant, je ne la trouvai pas. Mes yeux tournaient dans le hall, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage. Emmett était à deux pas derrière moi, scannant la pièce entière, une tête au dessus du reste de la foule. Je soupirai. Nous ne les trouverions pas de cette manière.

Et puis, soudainement, je sentis Carlisle ralentir dernière moi, et poser l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, les sourcils froncés. Son bras était tendu en direction de l'un des bancs.

Alice se tenait là, seule, la tête baissée. Son étrange coiffure attirait les regards, à moins que ce ne fut sa petite taille… Ou son manque d'humanité. Ses mains étaient crispées sur un petit objet que je reconnus immédiatement : le mobile que mon père lui avait donné au moment de notre départ. Je serrai les lèvres.

Pourquoi était-elle seule ?

Elle releva la tête un instant, comme si elle avait entendu ma question. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle fit le geste que j'attendais le moins. Elle sourit, largement, avant de nous demander de la rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Comme si nous n'en avions pas eu l'intention.

Je m'approchai, rapidement, fendant la foule dans un scénario mille fois utilisé. Comme si le monde s'écartait autour de moi, me permettant de rejoindre celle que je voulais. Mais en réalité, c'était moi qui écartait les humains agglutinés autour de moi… Et Alice n'était pas exactement celle que je voulais voir, en cet instant.

Elle sourit plus largement alors que nous arrivions à ses cotés. Et ses pensées étaient toujours cachées, plus par réflexe que par réel besoin, je le comprenais.

-Carlisle, Emmett. Edward.

Elle nous salua l'un après l'autre, très calmement. Je cherchais toujours autour de moi.

Carlisle et Emmett répondirent à son salut, mais ils pensaient la même chose que moi.

-Alice.

Ma voix était à l'opposée de la sienne, bien que j'eus fait de mon mieux pour en cacher les tremblements.

-Où est Bella ?

Un sourire. Encore un. Je me mis à respirer plus calmement. Si Alice souriait…

-Avec Jasper. Elle avait…

Et Alice qui s'arrête. Et son regard vide, que je connais trop bien. Ses jambes qui se dérobent sous elle, comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Ses sourcils qui se froncent, intense concentration. Elle tremble.

Comme moi dans l'avion quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Comme Bella quand elle a froid, quand elle a peur.

Ses yeux qui se ferment, elle est revenue à elle même, elle m'entend, elle sait.

Carlisle s'est penché pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Le bruit autour de nous a disparu, les murmures, les sourires. Le sien et le mien en même temps.

Elle est dans les bras de Carlisle, elle a l'air si fragile, si triste… Elle se relève, et maintenant elle semble forte. Curieux contraste. Et pourtant, quand elle lèvre les yeux, elle évite mon regard. Sa poitrine se soulève, comme quand si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Comme si des sanglots allaient surgir de sa poitrine, ainsi, aussi vite. Je secoue la tête, et alors, elle me regarde.

Et ses pensées se mettent à s'ouvrir, dans mon esprit. Pas parce qu'elle le souhaite, mais parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Elle est émue, elle est choquée, et elle ne peut que déverser sa peur en moi.

Et j'ai peur aussi, d'un coup.

Bella qui s'éloigne, avec Jasper, sans se retourner. Jasper qui la suit, ne marche pas à ses cotés. Ils ne parlent pas, ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Il a peur parce qu'elle a peur aussi. Il le sent, et il est mal à l'aise. Un blanc, d'un coup, et puis l'image de Jasper, seul, tendu, devant une porte. Au milieu de la foule, les traits tirés, les yeux noirs. Il ressent la soif, on peu le lire dans ses traits. Mais il ne va pas abandonner, il est là pour une raison.

Et puis, enfin, Bella. Bella, seule, au milieu d'une pièce vide. Pas un bruit autour d'elle, et pourtant elle a peur, et pourtant elle tremble. Elle regarde autour d'elle, sans trop savoir quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Elle ne sait pas ce qui va s'ensuivre.

Je rouvre les yeux. Alice se tient en face de moi, les lèvres pincées.

-Alice. Où _est _Bella ?

Elle respire profondément. Je sais déjà la réponse. Bella n'est pas là.

-Elle est… partie avec Jasper. Elle a dit qu'elle… Elle avait faim. Il a du s'introduire dans l'aéroport, et…

-Où est-elle ?

Ma voix est plus sèche que ce que j'aurais voulu. Je lui fais peur, en cet instant. C'est pour le bien de Bella, j'essaye de m'en convaincre.

-Ils sont partis par là.

Elle me montre la droite du doigt. Alors, Carlisle s'assoit à coté d'elle. Moi, je suis la direction de son index, Emmett sur mes talons. En effet. Son odeur est plus forte, par là. Moi qui avais eu tant de mal à la repérer en entrant dans le hall, je ne sens plus qu'elle à partir de maintenant. Je fends la foule, je ne regarde pas sur les cotés. Seul ce qui est devant moi m'importe.

Jasper est là, debout, tous les sens en alerte. Je le lis dans son esprit, il croit que Bella est encore derrière la porte, dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Mais il a des doutes… Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu ce genre de besoins.

Et là, maintenant, il me voit arriver. Ses sourcils se froncent, parce qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais il décroise les bras de sa poitrine. Et puis, il voit mon expression. Et il sait, d'un coup, il lit mon angoisse, pas seulement sur mes traits.

Il se retourne. Et je suis à ses cotés en quelques secondes. On le sait déjà, Bella n'est pas là. Son odeur est toujours là, mais…

Il ouvre la porte. La pièce est vide, personne. Bella a disparu.

Je sens. Je regarde autour de moi. Une deuxième porte, qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu prévoir. Je me retourne vers Jasper.

Il secoue les épaules, dépité. Ses yeux sont aussi tristes que les miens.

-Je suis désolé, Edward. Je n'ai pas…

Je balaye ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Peu importent les raisons, à présent, ce qu'il faut, c'est la retrouver. Vite.

Je sors, rapidement, et la porte claque derrière moi. Jasper, sur mes talons, ne fait aucun effort pour la retenir. Les autres nous attendent déjà à l'extérieur. Je me dirige droit vers Alice. Il est plus facile de la blâmer, elle.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Elle a peur, elle aussi. Mais rien n'y fait, il faut que je rejette ma peine, ma colère sur quelqu'un. Bella a disparu.

-Comment as-tu pu la laisser seule un seul instant !

-Elle était avec Jasper !

Le ton de ma sœur est froid, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de crier, de laisser éclater sa déception, sa honte. Je secoue la tâte alors qu'elle continue.

-Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait faim. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne… Mes visions n'ont pas changé, Edward !

Elle se fige. Ses yeux se fixent sur ma main, une seconde. Elle vient de réaliser quelque chose. Je la secoue, doucement. Elle ne réagit pas. Je la secoue, violemment. Vite !

-Mes visions ont changé il y a quelques heures… Une décision a été prise, très rapidement. J'étais persuadée que… James avait eu l'intention de rattraper Bella, très rapidement. Mais si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait en être sur. S'il l'avait maintenant, mes visions auraient de nouveau changé… Il n'y a que deux explications.

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, Alice, et je ne le veux pas ! Je hausse les épaules, attendant la suite de son récit. Elle a baissé les yeux, évitant mon regard. Mon souffle est de plus en plus erratique. Son esprit est de nouveau noir pour moi, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Il se peut qu'elle lui ai échappé, auquel cas il espère toujours. Ou…

-Dépêche-toi !

Mes mains tremblent de nouveau, et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher. Jasper s'est posté derrière Alice, épaule secourable au cas où elle craquerait. Elle tremble aussi.

-C'est elle qui nous a faussé compagnie.

-Pardon ?

-Il a du entrer en contact avec elle, d'une quelconque manière, et nous n'avons rien vu. Elle a décidé de s'en aller, de… Peut-être d'aller le retrouver… Mais je ne sais pas où !

Sa voix se casse, et mon pied frappe le sol, violemment. Carlisle et Emmett sont à coté de moi, et leurs yeux sont emplis de pitié envers Alice. Je renifle. Je ne sens plus rien.

-La maison de sa mère.

Ma voix est basse, je me rappelle de ce que m'ont dit les autres quelques heures auparavant. _Il a prévu d'aller dans la maison de la mère de Bella, là-bas, à Phœnix. Il doit savoir qu'elle y est._

Mais Alice secoue la tête.

-Le studio de danse.

C'est Jasper qui a parlé. Ses yeux sont baissés vers Alice, et pourtant c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je le regarde, sans comprendre. Alice hoche la tête, très lentement. Je ne comprends pas, et je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre qu'ils soient en mesure de parler.

-Explique.

J'ai conscience de les brusquer, de laisser échapper des détails, certainement. Mais je suis là, debout au milieu d'un aéroport, sous les regards de centaines d'humains, alors que Bella est seule. Seule, avec James.

Je secoue la tête. N'y pense pas, Edward. Tu y seras confronté suffisamment tôt.

-J'ai eu… Plusieurs fois le même rêve. Je voyais une pièce, longue, fine. Personne dedans, pas d'ombre dans les miroirs qui couvraient les murs. Je ne sais même pas à quel moment de la journée je m'y trouvais, mais il faisait sombre. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, mais des bruits couraient le long des murs, partout dans la pièce. Des murmures, des bribes de conversation que je ne pouvais pas entendre. La voix d'un homme. C'était il y a quelques heures, un jour peut-être, je ne sais plus bien. Alors, Jazz m'a encouragé à le dessiner. Montrer mon rêve, pour qu'il puisse éventuellement m'aider à le décrypter. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a reconnu la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, dans ma vision.

-Bella, je souffle.

Elle hoche la tête, ne reprend pas son souffle. Elle continue, encore. Je bois ses paroles.

-Elle est arrivée dans la pièce alors que j'étais au milieu de ma vision. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et elle nous a dit qu'elle reconnaissait les lieux. Un studio de danse où elle avait pris des cours quand elle était plus jeune. Elle ne s'en est pas inquiétée sur le moment. Moi un peu plus, mais tous les studios se ressemblent.

Jasper pose sa main sur son épaule. Je devine qu'il y a plus, mais, maintenant, je ne veux plus la brusquer. Elle a besoin de se rappeler d'elle même. Elle n'oublie jamais rien.

-Et puis, continue-t-elle, j'ai eu une autre vision. Dans une maison. James. Je l'ai dessinée, cette scène aussi. Il y est allé, deux fois. Une fois, il faisait nuit, l'autre, il faisait jour. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il regardait une vidéo. Et alors, j'ai vu de nouveau la salle de danse. Cette fois-ci, il était dedans, et il attendait. Il avait pris sa décision, et… Je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait, ensuite. Cette scène, je l'ai vue plusieurs fois, aussi. J'ai dessiné la pièce où il regardait la télévision, tentant de comprendre où il pouvait bien se trouver. Alors, Bella a vu le dessin. C'était la maison de sa mère.

Je reste calme, du moins à l'extérieur. Les mots d'Alice s'enchaînent dans mon esprit, sans que j'y trouve de sens logique.

-Je t'ai appelé, j'ai… J'ai tout fait. Dans aucune de mes visions, elle n'apparaissait dans la maison de Renée. Je suis… Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'y est pas. James n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester. A mon avis… Il sait que c'est le premier endroit où nous la chercherons.

-Et le studio ?

Alice respire plus difficilement, maintenant. Elle peine à se rappeler, elle se sent coupable.

Elle a de quoi.

Le visage de Bella apparaît devant mes yeux. Et je prends conscience de la signification des mains de mon père et de mon frère sur mes épaules.

Je veux partir, immédiatement, à sa recherche. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Nous avons l'idée d'un lieu, il ne nous reste plus qu'à y courir.

Et ils m'en empêchent. Veulent prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je secoue la tête.

Je ne peux pas partir seul.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais vu ensemble, là non plus. Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'une étape… Qu'il l'attire là-bas avant de… de partir pour un autre endroit.

-Tu l'aurais vu, non ?

Les autres relèvent tous le visage vers moi. Je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir aboyé… Pas tant que ça. Et pourtant, je lis du reproche dans chacun de leurs yeux.

-Pas forcément !

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Carlisle et Emmett. On ne peut pas savoir… Je ne veux pas perdre encore plus de temps.

-Ce n'est pas sur qu'elle y soit, Edward.

Mon père essaye de me calmer. Risible.

-Jasper, Emmett.

Ils me fixent un instant, partagés entre le doute et l'envie. Et ils se redressent.

Carlisle hausse les épaules et suit le mouvement. Alice marche derrière nous.

Nous sortons de l'aéroport, vite. Nos pas ne font aucun bruit sur le sol lustré, et pourtant les têtes se tournent vers nous, encore.

Il fait beau, dehors, et je rabats ma capuche sur mon visage. Les autres font de même derrière moi. Et nous nous mettons à courir.

A vitesse presque humaine, bien sur. Maintenons la comédie un jour de plus !

Nous montons tous dans la voiture de Carlisle en un instant, et Jasper prend le volant.

Il sait où aller.

Moi, je me perds.

L'odeur de Bella est dans cette voiture, aussi. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, pas sentie…

Je me retiens de respirer, un instant. Et puis, non. Il y a une chance pour que nous ne la retrouvions jamais… je ne veux pas perdre ces instants.

J'inspire, profondément. Les autres me regardent avec stupeur. Je ne leur rend pas leurs regards.

Jasper ne roule pas assez vite, et mes pieds frappent le sol, encore. Une litanie nouvelle.

-Arrête !

Il est aussi tendu que moi, je le sens. Sans doute à cause de moi, d'ailleurs. Je fais de mon mieux pour me maîtriser. Les paysages défilent, lentement. Succession d'immeubles et de parcs, rues encombrées.

Je me pose la question de sortir, de marcher… Mais non.

Je ne reconnais rien autour de moi. Et Jasper non plus, a priori. Il s'arrête, se tourne vers Alice. Elle a les yeux fermés, elle se concentre. Et elle secoue la tête.

Emmett grogne de frustration. Et il fait ce que j'aurais voulu accomplir… Il sort.

Il est à l'ombre, le soleil ne l'atteint pas. Je le suis, Carlisle derrière moi. Jasper coupe le contact, rapidement.

Je regarde autour de moi, scannant l'esprit de ceux qui m'entourent.

Les préoccupations de tous ces humains… Et aucun qui semble capable de donner la moindre information.

-Nous sommes dans le bon quartier, chuchote Alice.

Elle a du voir notre environnement dans l'un de ses rêves, mais rien de plus. Je soupire.

Il y a trop de monde, si Bella est passée par là, son odeur s'est mêlée aux autres, pour ne plus former qu'un souvenir indistinct dans l'air. Celle de James, au contraire…

Je renifle. Rien.

Jasper a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, observant les gens passer autour de nous.

-Non !

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, et il l'ignore.

Il se penche vers une femme qui vient de nous frôler. Il retient son souffle. Nous le retenons tous, prêts à bondir. Ses yeux sont encore noirs.

Il lui parle, elle tend le bras.

La solution était tellement simple. Demander. Il y avait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas du nous adresser à des humains pour une quelconque tâche… il n'y avait qu'à Jasper, qui se mêlait le moins possible à eux, que l'idée était venue. Je soupirai, alors que la direction envahissait son esprit.

Et je marchai.

Mon pas ne m'importait guère, sa vitesse et son humanité. Je marchai, je courai. Les autres me suivaient, ils savaient aussi.

Quelques rues, un tournant… Je m'arrêtai.

Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer. Je ne savais pas si je le pouvais, simplement.

Alice se plaça juste devant moi, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment qui nous faisait face. Lentement, elle hocha la tête, avant de poser sa main sur la porte.

Nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Au moment où le poids de la main d'Alice poussait légèrement la porte, un gémissement parvint à nos oreilles.

A la fois léger et apeuré, sans espoir.

Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement. Mes dents se desserrèrent.

Le cri était celui de Bella. Elle avait peur et moi aussi.

Emmett, le premier, poussa la main d'Alice pour peser de tout son poids contre la porte. Précaution inutile, vu qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Mais elle céda sous la force, pour laisser à sa place un trou béant.

Un trou dans lequel je m'engageai.

J'avançai, vite, à travers le couloir, me laissant guider seulement par les chuchotements excités de James. Il ne savait pas que nous étions là.

Et puis, d'un coup, c'est l'odeur du sang qui me prit à la gorge, alors que j'arrivai en vue de la salle principale.

Un sang qui coule, qui se répand sur le sol, sans le vouloir vraiment. Le sang versé par un autre. Le sang de Bella.

Je retins ma respiration. Me focalisant sur la colère qui montait en moi, destructrice.

Emmett était juste derrière moi, et il me passa en un instant, alors que je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir, un instant de trop.

Le battant de la porte qui nous séparait de James –de Bella, s'ouvrit en un instant.

Elle était sur le sol, allongée. Des sanglots sortaient de sa gorge, froids. Ses bras le long de son corps, qui ne bougeaient pas. Elle avait déjà abandonné.

Et puis, il était accroupi, à quelques mètres d'elle. Prêt à bondir, à lâcher sur elle à la fois sa violence, sa colère et sa force. Il tourna la tête, légèrement, à notre entrée, et ne bougea pas.

Une seconde qui s'écoule.

Et puis une autre.

J'ai à peine conscience de Bella, mes yeux sont plongés dans ceux de son agresseur. C'est plus un duel qu'un combat. Celui qui de nous deux le premier lâchera aura perdu.

Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre.

Parce que Bella est là, à coté de lui, plus fragile encore qu'avant.

Il m'observe, et je fais de même.

Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, Emmett a disparu de mon champ de vision. Tout, d'ailleurs, a disparu.

Je tiendrais.

Les secondes s'écoulaient, lentement, combats de nos deux regards.

Et puis, tout aussi doucement, il se rapprocha de Bella. Un pas en avant, pour moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que je voyais l'ombre d'Emmett se rapprocher de lui, imperceptiblement, de l'autre coté de la pièce. Jasper le suivait.

Et puis, avant qu'aucun de nous ait eu le temps de réagir, James a serré son corps contre le sien, comme si elle lui appartenait.

Nous avons tous bondi, en même temps.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Disclaimers : Uh... Uh Uh. _**

**_AN : Well, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais il n'était pas encore écrit :). Et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de le faire le week-end dernier. Il est un peu triste, mais totalement... Une fois de plus, quand il s'agit de m'exprimer par moi-même, je ne trouve pas mes mots. (Ma seule inspiration a été un fond sonore exclusivement constitué de Patrick Wolf :) )_**

* * *

Je tremblai en m'approchant. Et pourtant, j'allai vite, très vite.

Je ne voyais pas les ombres des autres sur le sol, pas les mouvements fluides de leurs corps alors qu'ils avançaient vers la même cible que moi.

Mes yeux étaient rivés à lui, et à Bella.

Et son cri perça le silence qui jusqu'alors avait régné.

Je l'avais entendue parler, je l'avais entendue murmurer. Je l'avais écouté pleurer, alors même qu'elle aurait voulu le cacher. Vu les larmes sur ses joues, les sourires sur ses lèvres, la frayeur sur ses traits.

Mais ce cri était celui de la douleur, de la douleur et de la peur mélangées. Un son terrifiant, glaçant.

Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir.

C'est l'instant que choisit James pour poser les yeux sur elle. Et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, heureux.

Je secouai la tête.

Il n'aurait pas du sourire à cet instant.

Je voulais lire la peur sur ses traits, la douleur, et le remords. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte qu'il tenait _Bella_ dans ses bras. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Et, trop vite pour que nous ayons le temps d'agir, il fondit sur Bella.

Ses mains bougeaient vite autour de son corps, son visage s'approchait de celui de Bella. Ses lèvres bougèrent, comme s'il lui murmurait quelque chose, doucement, à l'oreille.

Je secouai la tête.

Bella hurla. Plus fort.

Il releva les yeux, un instant. Une fois de plus. Son regard plongea dans le mien, et il y vit les images de mes frères.

Il ne les avait pas vus avant de croiser leurs reflets dans mes yeux.

Il grogna.

Tourna la tête.

Frustration.

Je profitai de cet instant pour fondre sur lui. Il grogna encore, de crainte cette fois. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses pieds. Trop tard.

Les quelques secondes qu'il avait mis à réagir avaient suffi à Jasper et Emmett pour être à quelques pas de lui, puis sur lui.  
mes mains s'étaient refermées autour de la taille de Bella.

Sa chaleur sur mes mains, d'un coup. Elle criait toujours, les yeux clos.

James ne lâcha pas prise, pas immédiatement. Ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau sur mon visage, et la déception que je pus y lire me choqua. Il n'avait pas peur, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre nous, nous étions trop nombreux. J'entendais Alice et Carlisle entrer dans la pièce, maintenant.

Et pourtant, il ne relâcha pas les bras de Bella qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Il gronda, fort. Dernière tentative d'intimidation. Je répliquai de la même manière, et les paumes de Jasper et Emmett se fixèrent sur ses épaules. Il grogna, se débattant. Ils le levèrent, et je restai sur place, mes yeux posés sur leur manœuvre.

Il trembla, tentant de se libérer, mais il ne pouvait rien contre eux. Mon regard était toujours rivé sur eux.

En une seconde, Alice vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

Bella aussi tremblait. Je ne la lâchai pas, et son cri s'estompa, pour ne plus devenir qu'une plainte. Je baissai les yeux sur elle.

Quand je revins sur mes frères, ils avaient disparu. Mais les cris de James résonnaient toujours, sa douleur, maintenant, dans ma tête, autour de moi.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, entendant Carlisle se rapprocher de moi, ses pensées tournoyant dans son esprit, plus préoccupé que jamais.

Les cris de Bella le perturbaient.

Elle ne hurlait plus, maintenant, mais des sanglots sortaient de sa poitrine, emplis de douleur et de peur. Ses yeux restaient clos, et ses mains étaient froides contre les miennes.

Mon père s'agenouilla, fronçant les sourcils, et Alice me poussa légèrement pour prendre ma place.

Je ne m'écartai pas, tenant à ma place près de Bella.

L'écoutant, la contemplant.

Et c'est alors que je perçus ce qui me dérangeait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

J'étais tellement habitué à être auprès d'elle, toujours. J'avais appris depuis longtemps le rythme de son cœur, ses battements désordonnés.

Ils n'avaient pas disparu, mais il étaient faibles. Trop faibles.

Et ils diminuaient encore.

Je murmurai, sans me comprendre moi-même les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Je criai, sans les entendre.

Le sang nous entourait. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention d'abord, trop occupé à me fixer sur Bella. Mais ce sang étai le sien, et je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer maintenant.

L'odeur était plus qu'enivrante, flottant dans l'air, et sur mes mains. Je baissai les yeux un instant, continuant à appeler le nom de Bella sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Fixai mes mains.

Elles étaient rouges, mais pas de ce rouge imprudent, guerrier. Comme si un mince rideau les couvrait, les protégeant. Je ne sentais pas mes doigts bouger sous le contact, et pourtant ils le faisaient. Ils tremblaient, autant que le reste de mon corps.

Carlisle me secoua l'épaule, vivement, et je me rendis compte que j'avais délaissé Bella un instant, pour me concentrer sur son sang.

Je dardai mes yeux sur mon père, et je ne doutais pas qu'en cet instant ils étaient plus noirs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Comme aux premiers jours.

La soif me rongeait, la soif du sang de Bella, si près de moi, si atteignable. Je n'avais pas bu depuis si longtemps… Tout me semblait si lointain. Son corps, les battements de son cœur…

Et puis, elle murmura mon nom.

-Bella !

J'avais parlé, plus fort que je ne le pensais, répondant à son chuchotement. Mes yeux maintenant se fixaient sur son visage, tordu dans la douleur. Je ne sentais plus rien, d'un coup. Etonnant comme mes sens réagissaient ainsi, me détournant à chaque instant des objets de mes attentions… Bella, Edward. Bella.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la plaie n'est pas profonde.

Si calme, la voix de Carlisle. J'étais tombé dans l'irréalisme. Une blessure… Et tant de sang.

Mon esprit allait et revenait, tantôt entièrement préoccupé par Bella… Et puis, je revenais à mes instincts. Je secouai la tête. Bella.

-Attention à sa jambe. Elle est cassée.

J'inspirai, profondément. Mauvaise idée, mais je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher.

-Quelques côtes aussi, j'ai l'impression.

Les doigts de Carlisle parcouraient le corps de Bella, doucement, et elle tremblait à leur contact. Si froids contre sa peau…

-Edward.

Et c'était mon nom qu'elle prononçait, encore. Mon nom qui revenait à ses lèvres, toujours.

J'approchai mon oreille de son visage, puis mes lèvres de ses cheveux.

-Tout va s'arranger, Bella. Bella. Je t'aime.

Elle était consciente, et j'espérai qu'elle puisse comprendre mes mots. Je les détachai les uns des autres, lentement. Son ton aussi était saccadé, mais elle était consciente. Elle ne devait pas abandonner, elle devait rester éveillée. Je parlerai, je lui parlerai tant que Carlisle aurait besoin de temps.

Elle déglutit, difficilement, et mon cœur se serra. Ses yeux étaient clos, et le haut de son visage recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sang. Je ne respirai plus, et me contentai de l'observer. Une fois de plus, elle paraissait si fragile…

-Edward…

Elle ne m'entendait pas, elle ne sentait pas que je lui parlais.

Je devais continuer, pourtant.

-Je suis près de toi.

M'avait-elle entendu ? Sa respiration sembla se calmer un peu. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement, avant de renoncer. Les doigts de Carlisle palpaient son crâne, doucement. Tout était trop doux.

Les cris de James résonnaient encore, et ses grognements. Les signes d'une lutte, les grondements de Jasper. Je fixai de nouveau mon attention sur Bella.

-J'ai mal.

-Je sais, Bella.

Ma voix tremblait aussi, maintenant. Carlisle s'était arrêté, le menton dans un paume, pensif. Je le fixai.

-Tu ne peux rien faire ?

Mon ton avait été plus violent que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais il sembla comprendre, et me pardonner sans un mot. Je n'avais plus le courage d'entrer dans ses pensées, dans l'esprit de personne.

-Passe-moi ma sacoche.

Je la lui tendis, faisant le moins de gestes possible.

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers ma sœur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés au-dessus du corps de Bella, ses lèvres closes, comme si elle se retenait de rire. Mais en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas rire dont elle avait envie.

-Retiens ton souffle, Alice, ce sera plus facile.

L'une des mains de Bella serrait mon bras, sa prise ridiculement faible. J'étais toujours penché sur elle. Je m'écartai légèrement quand Carlisle me le demanda. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre son ersatz de sourire.

-Alice…

-Elle est là aussi. Elle savait où te trouver.

-Ma main… Elle brûle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre un instant, avant de desserrer ses doigts, qui s'étaient enroulés autour de mon poignet. Son visage ne se décrispa pas.

-Carlisle va te donner de quoi calmer la douleur.

Son visage sembla hésiter un instant. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas. Je secouai la tête.

Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, rapidement, violemment. Le sang de son front coula sur eux, obscurcissant leur couleur. Je me mordis la lèvre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La douleur que je lisais dans ses prunelles n'était pas _naturelle_.

-Ma main brûle !

Elle avait crié, et sa voix était tourmentée. Dans une seule exclamation, elle avait réussi à arrêter les gestes de Carlisle et le souffle d'Alice. Ils la regardaient, presque effrayés.

Je regardai la main qui reposait maintenant à coté de la mienne sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas. Et mon regard se porta de l'autre coté de son corps.

-Bella ?

Son bras entier était secoué de spasmes désordonnés. Ses doigts se refermaient sur le vide, tentant d'accrocher un objet insaisissable.

-Le feu.. Arrêtez le !

Et mes yeux de se poser sur le dos de sa main, comme j'aurais du le faire bien plus tôt.

Une marque simple, propre. A peine rougie par le sang, terriblement banale.

Terriblement banale pour nous.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Je ne sentais plus le sang autour de moi, je n'entendais plus les battements de son cœur, ni le soudain hoquet de Carlisle. Pas les sanglots sans larmes d'Alice.

J'avais envie de me détourner, ne plus voir cette image. Ni ce qu'elle signifiait.

On distinguait encore nettement les traces des dents, légèrement écartées, et non pas une plaie unique. Tel un croissant de lune sur sa main, parsemé de minuscules piqûres.

Il l'avait mordue.

Mes mains tremblaient aussi, à présent.

-Carlisle. Sa main.

Il ne me regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

-Elle a été mordue.

Je voulais gronder, laisser éclater ma colère mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais diminué, affreusement seul. La voix de Carlisle n'était pas assurée.

-Tu dois le faire, Edward.

Je relevai le visage. Secouai la tête.

Les yeux de Bella s'étaient refermés, elle semblait tombée dans une nouvelle inconscience.

Je devais le faire…

Mon esprit ne fonctionnait plus comme il aurait du le faire. Je comprenais les mots de Carlisle, chacun séparément, mais n'arrivais pas à trouver de sens à sa phrase.

_Tu dois la laisser devenir l'une des nôtres, Edward. Elle est blessée. _

Non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

_Elle survivra. _

Oui. Oui, certainement. Comme j'avais survécu, moi.

Elle survivrait, mais elle ne vivrait plus.

-Non.

Alice sourit légèrement, posant ses doigts sur le front de Bella pour le débarrasser du sang qui y avait figé.

Je soupirai.

-Il y a peut-être une autre solution.

Les cris de Bella étaient plus faibles. Comme si elle était endormie et qu'elle se contentait de parler, doucement, dans son sommeil. Comme je l'avais vu faire tant de fois auparavant.

Et comme je voudrais la voir faire encore. Encore, et encore.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne comme nous, Carlisle.

Je me tournai vers mon père. S'il avait… autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il hésitait. Non. Il n'y a pas à hésiter.

Je suis prêt à tenter n'importe quoi, à ce moment là.

-Essaie de sucer le venin. La blessure est propre.

Les mots firent écho dans ma tête avant de trouver un sens, un sens quelconque.

Je m'étais apprêté à être prêt à tout faire, tout pour sauver Bella.

Mais cela…

-Ça va marcher ?

La voix d'Alice était claire, épargnée par la souffrance.

Je secouai la tête. C'était à moi de prendre la décision, c'était à moi que revenait le droit de souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut faire très vite.

_Le venin va pénétrer plus encore dans le sang, Edward. Si tu veux le faire, c'est maintenant. _

-Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver, Carlisle.

Moi, j'étais faible. J'avais peur, sans doute plus que Bella.

-Il le faut, Edward. Je dois stopper le saignement… Je ne peux pas t'aider. Si tu lui tires du sang par la main…

Le sang. A la fois ma plus grande faiblesse et mon plus grand désir. Son sang.

-Edward.

Mes yeux sur elle, une fois de plus. Elle était consciente. Elle souffrait.

J'entendis en bruit de fond Carlisle et Alice parler.

Bella souffrait.

Je voulais qu'elle arrête de souffrir. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une seule condition à cela.. Si _je_ devais souffrir pour qu'elle vive…

Je me penchai vers elle. La contournait, doucement.

Mes genoux raclaient le sol, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Je pris sa main dans les miennes. Elle était brûlante. Pour moi, pour elle.

Je fixai son visage. Avais-je pris la bonne décision ? En tout cas, j'avais pris la seule qui m'était offerte.

Je posai mes lèvres contre sa peau.

Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi près de son sang, pas même quand je lui avais effleuré le cou, quelques jours avant.

Sous mes lèvres, le sang battait, faiblement. Les gouttes qui avaient ruisselé sur la peau après la morsure de James étaient maintenant emprisonnées dans la chaleur de mon souffle.

D'abord, j'eus peur. Comment ne pas avoir peur ? J'effleurais sa peau de mes lèvres, sentant la chaleur de mon expiration se répandre sur sa main.

Et puis, d'un coup, ce fut l'inverse. Ce n'était plus moi qui contrôlait, c'était elle.

Un appel, un seul. Rien ne m'atteignait plus. Le goût de son sang me parvint.

J'avais pu rêver, des heures durant. J'avais espéré, essayant de me battre contre mes envies. Et maintenant, cela m'était donné.

Si son odeur était attrayante, elle n'avait pas pu me préparer à ce que j'étais maintenant en mesure de faire mien.

Il coulait entre mes lèvres, encore brûlant de la chaleur de son corps. Sensation grisant pour qui n'a plus été en mesure de sentir le chaud et le froid depuis des années. Il coule, et il coule encore.

Je pourrais rester ainsi des heures.

J'ai essayé de me leurrer, pendant des années, me nourrissant exclusivement de sang animal. Chassant de moi le souvenir de celui des hommes.

C'était plus qu'un souvenir, maintenant.

Son sang semblait être fait pour m'appartenir.

Il glissait le long de ma gorge, doucement, réchauffant chacune des cellules de mon corps.

Comme si mon cœur battait, maintenant aussi, une fois de plus. Je secouai la tête contre sa main.

J'avais eu faux. J'avais eu faux en croyant que je pourrais résister à un tel appel.

Maintenant qu'il était en moi, je ne voulais pas m'en arracher. Je ne pouvais pas. Il m'en fallait, encore.

J'entendais les voix de Carlisle et Alice au dessus de moi.. M'exhortant de rester prudent. Je ne les écoutai pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Le but de mon action m'échappait au fur et à mesure. J'avalai son sang, goulûment, maintenant. Je ne percevais plus le goût qui m'avait dérangé au départ.

Le venin de James. L'idée qu'un autre que moi eut pu toucher à ce sang… Bella.

Il n'avait pas touché qu'au sang, mais aussi à Bella.

Bella, dont la main tremblait maintenant sous mes lèvres.

Je m'arrêtai un instant. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Je voulais savoir comment elle allait, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait…

Et pour cela il me faudrait abandonner le sang. Je ne pouvais pas.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Murmura mon nom, doucement. Du bout des lèvres.

Et alors, je réalisai.

Je voulais entendre le son de sa voix, encore.

Le sang coula une dernière fois entre mes lèvres, et je m'arrachai à sa main.

Non.

Je tombai en arrière, le dos contre le sol de marbre.

Son odeur était partout en moi.

Je voulais, je voulais encore sentir son sang en moi. Pourquoi avais-je arrêté ?

Je ne me redressai pas. Comme si m'éloigner de sa blessure avait vidé mes forces.

Je me sentais épuisé, comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été.

-Reste, Edward, reste avec moi.

J'ouvris les paupières que j'avais fermées.

C'était elle.

Elle souriait, mais à peine.

La main d'Alice recouvrait la sienne, me cachant la vue de la plaie.

Je me redressai.

J'avais _réussi. _Elle ne souffrait plus. Et moi… J'irais bien.

-Je ne te quitte pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle soupira. Carlisle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Je passai l'une de mes mains contre la joue de Bella, lentement.

-Tout est sorti ?

La voix de mon père me parut lointaine. Je hochai la tête.

-Oui.

Je ne pouvais pas parler autrement qu'en un murmure.

-Oui. J'ai perçu le goût de la morphine.

Très légèrement, entre autres choses.

-Bella ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de mon père. Souleva les paupières, plutôt.

Ma main caressa mes lèvres, doucement, se souvenant de la sensation qui m'avait habité quelques minutes avant.

-Le feu a disparu ?

-Oui.

Je souris.

-Merci Edward.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais failli ne jamais plus entendre ces quelques mots.

-Je t'aime.

Elle hésita quelques instants. Se battant contre le sommeil qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle.

-Je sais.

Je ris.

-Où es ta mère, Bella ?

Carlisle, toujours pragmatique. Mon regard passa la pièce en revue.

Les cris de James avaient disparu. Jasper et Emmett se tenaient dans le coin de la salle. Une nouvelle odeur montait de leur coté. Je fronçai le nez. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

Il fallait fuir avant que les flammes ne parviennent jusqu'à nous.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Bella. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice, avant de fermer les yeux. Le visage de ma sœur ne trahit aucune émotion, et je n'avais pas la force de percer les barrières de son esprit.

-Il est temps de nous éclipser, souffla alors Carlisle.

-Je veux dormir.

Un sourire exténué était apparu sur les lèvres de Bella. Je poussai légèrement Alice sur le coté, et glissai un bras sous la nuque de Bella, l'autre derrière ses genoux.

-Dors. Je vais te porter.

Je me relevai rapidement, et, en quelques secondes, sa tête reposa sur ma poitrine.

Les autres étaient déjà debout.

Nous courûmes.

* * *

**_Bon, alors nous voilà au moment des révélations. Ce week-end, c'est à la fois l'anniversaire de cette fiction (un an déja !), et le mien. Malheureusement, je suis maintenant bien plus âgée qu'elle... Bref. J'ai l'impression que mon écriture et ma façon d'appréhender cette fiction ont bien changé depuis avril dernier ! _**

**_A bientôt, Elve. _**


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimers : Il se peut que je possède un exemplaire de Twilight, mais à vrai dire je n'en suis même plus sure. Alors pour ce qui est du scénario et des personnages... _

_AN : Vraiment, que puis-je dire d'autre que 'Merci' ? Rien. Merci, merci à tous, mes petits lecteurs (bien que je doute d'être beaucoup plus vieille !) d'avoir été aussi présents, aussi charmants tout au long de cette (longue) publication. Je n'ai pas posté samedi dernier, ni dans la semaine, pour cause de vacances, alors je ne reviens que maintenant. C'est ici le dernier 'vrai' chapitre. Le suivant sera plutôt un épilogue, à mon sens, et certainement pas ce que vous attendrez. J'essaierai de le poster dans la semaine, et pas samedi prochain, mais rien n'est sur :). A bientôt, et bonne lecture ! Elve. _

* * *

Les heures avaient passé, lentement, et nous avions amené Bella à l'hôpital. Elle respirait, doucement, mais ses yeux restaient clos. J'écoutais le bruit de son cœur, sursautant à chaque irrégularité, m'inquiétant de son rythme. Je respirais son odeur, ne pouvant plus m'en passer. Fixais ses yeux clos, ses mains tremblantes, ses bras blessés.

D'autres heures encore et Alice avait appelé Renée. La conversation n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Ma sœur était restée très calme, me dissimulant toujours ses pensées. Renée était arrivée, descendant du premier avion dans lequel elle avait pu entrer.

Carlisle avait songé à s'éclipser pour les premiers instants où Renée verrait sa fille. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à laisser Bella, si fragile et exposée, un seul instant.

La clenche avait tourné, doucement. La porte n'avait pas grincé, elle s'était ouverte d'un coup, en grand. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais attendu, mais l'image de la mère de Bella m'avait positivement déconcerté.

Je n'étais pas Jasper, mais j'avais pu tout de même recevoir de plein fouet toutes les émotions qui se dégageaient d'elle en cet instant, si semblables aux miennes.

La peur, d'abord, la peur de voir Bella dans ce lit, plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude. Le doute, en ne voyant sa poitrine se soulever que très doucement. Le soulagement, quand elle avait amené son oreille près de la bouche de Bella, saisissant le souffle qui en sortait, plus frais que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le sourire, et les larmes qui éclatent à la fois dans son cœur et sur ses joues quand elle lui saisit le poignet, sentant son pouls sous ses doigts.

Elle ne nous avait pas accordé un regard, mais elle avait toute l'attention de Carlisle. Je fixai plus Bella qu'elle. Mon père me regarda un instant, hésitant à rester, hésitant à me laisser seul en compagnie de Bella et d'une autre fragile humaine, si tôt après que j'eus goûté son sang.

Lentement, après avoir prononcé quelques mots inintelligibles, Renée se tourna vers nous, et Carlisle interrompit son mouvement. Trop vite, sans doute, car les yeux de Renée s'égarèrent un instant sur mon père, le voyant figé d'un seul coup. Je soupirai, et ses yeux remontèrent vers moi. elle fronça les sourcils.

Je souris. Je souris en moi-même, car je connaissais cette expression. Bella.

Elle m'avait dit ressembler à sa mère, mais je ne m'en étais pas souvenu avant. Et je retrouvais dans ce visage les expressions de Bella.

Les traits de Renée étaient moins fins, certainement, légèrement déformés par l'âge. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la même profondeur, son sourire pas la même insouciance.

Ses paupières battirent lentement, son regard passant de Carlisle à moi en quelques secondes. Elle ne tendit pas la main, attendant que l'un de nous fasse un geste. Je fixai mon père, attendant également. Il fallait conserver quelques apparences.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la main de Bella, quelques mètres derrière Renée. La main que James avait attaqué, la main sur laquelle j'avais posé mes lèvres. Elle était recouverte d'un fin bandage blanc, encore immaculé. Sauvegarder les apparences.

-Carlisle Cullen.

Je me retournai vers la scène qui se déroulait à coté de moi. Mon père s'était approché, légèrement, de Renée, et avait tendu son bras. Sur son visage, un sourire avenant. Un peu inquiet pour qui le connaissait bien, mais avenant.

Ses yeux ne s'éloignaient pas du visage de Renée. Elle sembla se détendre un peu.

-Renée… Dwyer.

L'hésitation se lisait dans sa voix. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête pour regarder Bella. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Je me décalai légèrement, de manière à me retrouver tout à coté de Bella. Ma main effleura la sienne, légèrement. Elle avait bougé en entendant le son de la voix de sa mère.

Ses yeux restaient clos, mais un ersatz de sourire se dessina sur son visage. Comme si elle revenait légèrement à la conscience. Mais à peine.

J'entendais Carlisle parler, doucement, expliquer la situation à Renée. Bella ne bougeait toujours pas.

Ils me lançaient tous deux des regards inquiets, étonnés, dérangés. Je ne bougerais pas.

Je contemplai le visage de Bella, longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas dire combien de temps je restais ainsi.

J'appris, je re-appris lentement les traits de son visage. Ils m'avaient été arrachés bien trop longtemps.

La ligne de sa bouche, qui se recourbe légèrement vers le haut du coté droit. Sa lèvre supérieure, légèrement plus gonflée que l'autre. Son nez qui descend, parfaitement droit.

La silhouette de son menton, que l'on devine malgré les draps qui remontent le long de son corps. Sa mâchoire, qui régulièrement glisse le long de sa joue. Ses joues. Légèrement plus creusées qu'auparavant par la peur, la fatigue, certainement.

Ses paupières fermées, terminées par une rangée de cils trop longs, qui caressent doucement le haut de sa pommette. Ses sourcils qui, pour une fois, ne se froncent pas sous l'appréhension. Elle a l'air endormie, simplement. Elle a l'air détendue. Les lignes sur son front se sont effacées, remplacées par des mèches de cheveux que personne n' a pensé à chasser.

Alors, je levai la main. Inconscient des regards qui peut-être encore étaient posés sur moi. J'avais passé tellement de temps à regarder Bella que plusieurs heures avaient sûrement passé.

Mes doigts se courbèrent légèrement, à l'idée d'effleurer son front, même maintenant.

Mon pouce dessina doucement chacune des mèches, avant de les faire glisser sur le front, l'une après l'autre. La chaleur que son corps dégageait se répandit en moi, à travers ce simple contact.

Mes doigts s'attardèrent quelques secondes dans les cheveux de Bella.

-Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tournai vers la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom. Soupirai et baissai la tête. Tendis ma main, l'autre main, rapidement, appréhendant le contact.

Renée la serra, doucement, avant de me sourire.

Je tournai la tête. Carlisle n'était plus dans la chambre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu quitter la pièce. La nuit s'en était allée. Un nouveau jour.

Je me détournai, tentant de déceler les changements. J'étais resté longtemps sans avoir conscience de se qui se déroulait autour de moi.

C'était la première fois que Renée m'adressait la parole. Ou plutôt, si elle l'avait fait auparavant, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je me détournai, et mes yeux revinrent sur Bella.

Renée soupira, et je remerciai le ciel un instant qu'elle n'eut pas la même odeur que sa fille. Etre si près de Bella était déjà assez dur.

Son odeur était redevenue normale. Les premiers temps de son séjour à l'hôpital, elle s'était mélangée à tout ce qui l'environnait. Les perfusions dans ses bras n'avaient rien arrangé. La senteur enivrante était toujours là. Ç'avait même été pire.

Pire, parce qu'il m'était bien plus dur de résister quand je savais que l'odeur ne correspondait pas totalement à ce qu'était Bella. Parce que je pensais qu'elle et le sang étaient séparés. Et que si je m'abreuvais du second, la première pourrait encore vivre. Plus dur de relier Bella et le sang. Et, un instant, c'est celui-ci que j'avais privilégié.

Pire, parce que j'avais goûté à son sang. Parce que je le sentais sur moi, dès que ma langue passait sur mes lèvres. Quand je respirai, c'était l'odeur qui m'assaillait en premier. J'avais résisté une fois. Je désirais essayer encore.

Mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

Un tapotement sur la porte, soudain. Je ne me retournai pas.

J'avais coupé mon esprit, lui interdisant de capter quelque pensée qui passerait à sa portée. Aussi me retournai-je, étonné, lorsque Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard posé sur moi, concerné.

Je me levai, rapidement, sans quitter Bella des yeux un seul instant.

Carlisle prit ma place sur la chaise. Alors, je me détournai, et passai la porte.

Alice la referma derrière moi. Je me retournai une dernière fois, comme si je voulais apercevoir Bella derrière la porte close.

Quand mes yeux se reposèrent sur ma sœur, je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le dos de Jasper reposait contre le mur à coté de moi, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas Alice. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, dans l'instant.

-C'est fini.

Une voix douce. De la part d'Alice. Une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Nous avons fini de fabriquer toutes les preuves.

Je hochai la tête. Sans un mot. Je ne comprenais pas l'importance de cette conversation. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice m'avait fait sortir précipitamment.

-Avant de partir, Jazz a récupéré cela dans… sur les lieux.

Nettement moins assurée, d'un coup, sa voix. Douce, mais dans une terrifiante fragilité.

Je tendis la main.

Le bras d'Alice s'approcha, lentement. Elle hésitait, encore. Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant.

-Je n'étais pas sure qu'il faille te le donner, mais… Les autres semblaient croire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Les autres ?

Je n'avais toujours pas l'objet dans ma main. Sa forme ne me disait rien, enfermé qu'il était dans le poing d'Alice.

-Emmett est rentré à Forks, il a appelé il y a quelques minutes.

Comprendre… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

-La femme est toujours là ?

La main d'Alice se rétracta, et son bras repartit vers l'arrière, légèrement. Elle se reprit, avant de répondre. Cette fois, elle me fixait dans les yeux.

-Non. Elle a disparu. Esmé et Rose ont pensé à la suivre, mais Carlisle a décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de la laisser s'en aller. Elle est trop jeune, elle n'arrivera pas à former un clan. Seule, elle n'est pas un danger.

Je hochai la tête.

Alors, rapidement, Alice avança sa main. Je pris l'objet qu'elle tenait serré entre ses doigts.

Je l'observai quelques instants sans comprendre, relevant les yeux vers ma sœur. Ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole.

-Il a filmé la scène. Il ne s'est pas contenté de lui faire du mal, il tenait à _t'en _faire. A _nous _en faire.

Mes mains tremblaient maintenant.

Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers Alice.

-Bella se réveillera dans deux heures.

Je secouai la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Mes yeux étaient baissés vers le caméscope que je tenais dans les mains. Les pas de Jasper et Alice ne tardèrent pas à résonner sur le sol, inaudibles pour les humains. Je fixai le caméscope. Encore.

* * *

Colère, sans doute. J'avais assez expérimenté ce sentiment pour le reconnaître toujours, mais, cette fois-ci, il était différent. Pas plus fort, pas plus acceptable non plus. Plus profond.

J'étais passé par différents stades de courroux au cours de ma vie. L'irritation douce, qui s'éclipse quand revient le calme. La colère sourde, qui vous prend et ne vous relâche que quand elle vous a vidé de toute votre énergie. Quand elle a fait de vous un être de haine.

Mais j'avais regardé les images qu'Alice avait ramené, et un sentiment plus fort encore avait fait irruption en moi. Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux, je ne pouvais les baisser. J'avais eu peur, j'avais tremblé. Maintenant, je tremblai parce que je ne pouvais plus rester sans bouger un seul instant.

Etonnant comme la colère peut vous rendre vivant à certains instants. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi humain, aussi entier. Comme si j'avais trouvé un sens à tout ce qui s'était déroulé autour de moi en quelques jours.

J'avais regardé James interagir avec Bella, le sourire fixé sur ses lèvres, ses yeux qui se posent sur la caméra le temps d'une seconde. Le clin d'œil qu'elle ne voyait pas, la joie de ses traits.

La douleur de Bella, sa peur, son innocence. Tout à la fois, tout mélangé et pourtant tout visible, précisément.

Je m'étais levé, avec dans l'idée de faire payer à James, de prendre ma revanche sur lui. De venger Bella plus que moi, certainement. J'avais tout oublié. La haine m'avait aveuglé, et j'avais mis plusieurs secondes à me rappeler que James avait disparu. Pour toujours. J'avais soupiré, j'avais respiré. Ma haine était toujours présente, ma colère aussi, sourde à l'intérieur de moi. Et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais les étouffer. Jamais je ne pourrais les déverser.

Alors, j'avais continué à regarder, même si cela me blessait. Je sentais comme s'il était de mon devoir de souffrir en même temps que Bella. Rien ne s'était calmé, mais j'avais l'impression d'être à égalité avec elle.

Et puis, James avait continué à parler, à parler de son passé. Et Bella m'avait étonné.

Les yeux de James brillaient alors qu'il racontait ses anciennes chasses. _Son _ancienne chasse. La seule femme pour laquelle il avait été prêt à vraiment tout faire. Une humaine, comme Bella l'était, et qui avait attiré son sang plus que tout. Une femme, à peine plus qu'une enfant, enfermée dans un asile à cause de ses visions. Il l'avait vue, un jour, et son odeur l'avait convaincu de se jeter sur elle. Mais un homme s'était interposé, un vampire qui connaissait la jeune fille. Qui l'avait sauvée de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Il l'avait mordue avant que James ait pu le faire, lui conférant ainsi notre immortalité.

Plus de sang, plus d'odeur enivrante. James avait du renoncer à la fille. Mais sa colère avait pris le dessus, à lui aussi. Il avait détruit le créateur de la jeune vampire, poussé par la haine. La laissant seule pour découvrir nos règles. Pour vivre.

Quand James en était arrivé là de son histoire, les yeux de Bella s'étaient agrandis. A la fois plongé dans le récit et dans la scène, j'avais froncé les sourcils. Et alors, Bella avait murmuré un nom, un seul. Une conclusion à laquelle je n'étais pas parvenu seul.

« Alice ».

Alice, qui avait développé un pouvoir de prédiction.

Alice, qui ne se souvenait pas de sa transformation.

Alice, qui n'avait aucun passé d'humaine.

Alice, qui avait du se douter seule de ce qu'elle était.

L'humaine avait des visions, l'humaine avait été transformée dans la hâte, certainement sous l'emprise des drogues qui lui avaient té données dans l'asile. L'asile où elle avait passé toute sa vie, dans le noir et la peur. Et elle avait été abandonnée dès sa transformation.

Tout ce qu'avait subi Alice était la faute de James.

Tout ce qu'avait subi Bella était la faute de James.

L'écran du caméscope redevint noir.

Je me levai. J'étais assis dans le couloir, seul. Le son au minimum pour que personne d'autre que moi n'ait pu entendre ce qui avait été filmé.

Je m'appuyai un instant au mur. Tout.

Je secouai la tête, avant de retirer la cassette. Et alors, lentement, je la serrai dans mon poing. Lentement, pour que le bruit ne soit pas trop fort. Lentement, parce que ce serait sur ce petit objet que j'évacuerai ma colère.

Je laissai tomber les éclats au sol, ne me souciant pas de les ramasser, de les jeter. Lançai le caméscope dans la première poubelle que je trouvai.

Et vérifiai ma montre.

Alice avait dit deux heures.

* * *

Et Alice avait eu raison.

J'étais arrivé un peu en avance dans la chambre où Bella reposait. Renée s'était immédiatement excusée, me laissant seul avec Bella. Je comprenais, et lui souris alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Cela faisait deux heures.

Les mains de Bella commencèrent à s'agiter doucement, ses yeux restaient clos. Je souris.

Inconsciemment, ses doigts s'enroulèrent le long des fils qui couraient autour d'elle.

Je m'approchai, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tira légèrement sur la perfusion qui pendait à quelques centimètres de son bras.

-Pas question, Bella.

Et son cœur qui se met à battre plus fort. Ses yeux qui hésitent un instant, entre rester fermés et m'apercevoir.

Un sourire qui se dessine sur son visage. Elle comprend.

-Edward.


	57. Epilogue

Je la fixai. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Je la fixai, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Tout était allé trop vite. les derniers mois avaient filé rapidement pour moi, me faisant presque oublier les dizaines d'années précédentes.

Les dernières heures étaient passées encore plus vite. Pas un seul instant qui me laisse le temps de réfléchir, pas un seul moment pour comprendre la peine que j'allais ressentir.

Ma promesse, dans l'hôpital de Phœnix. Le moment où je lui avais juré de rester à ses cotés tant que ce serait le mieux pour elle. Son sourire, comme si elle comprenait. Elle était retombée dans l'inconscience.

Son retour, notre retour. Rien n'avait paru différent, si ce n'étaient les souvenirs de ses blessures. Bella avait couru un danger. Par ma faute.

Le bal. Ses yeux posés sur moi, rivés sur moi, elle m'avait demandé de la transformer. Un instant de réflexion, avant un rire nerveux. J'avais dit non, elle avait insisté. J'étais toujours le plus fort de nous deux.

Et là, je la regardais sans savoir que faire. J'étais certain de ce que je devais dire, de ce que j'avais déjà prévu. Il n'était plus temps de reculer.

-Nous partons, Bella.

Ma voix. Ma voix qui se casse parce que ces mots, je ne veux pas les dire. Je ne veux pas les dire, et je les dis. J'ai peur. Mon ton est haut, trop haut. Mes mains tremblent, plus encore qu'avant. Je ferme les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse rien y lire.  
Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la compréhension dans les siens. Pour ne pas voir la douleur.

Ça lui fera autant de mal qu'à moi. Je le sais, j'en suis sur.

Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui apporter.

Elle, elle oubliera.

Elle, elle saura se soigner, elle saura apprendre de nouveau.

Elle, elle sera heureuse.

J'aimerais me persuader que c'est tout ce qui importe. Mais en cet instant, j'ai envie d'être égoïste.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an et…

Il n'y avait pas de _encore_ possible pour nous.

-Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…

Je n'osais plus la regarder. Mes mots, mon mensonge résonnaient dans mon crâne, tous faux. Tous tellement probables.

-Quand tu dis nous…

Le ton. La question, à peine achevée. Je ne baissai pas les yeux.

Non, Bella. Il y avait encore une once d'espoir dans sa voix. Une once de bonheur, celui que je voulais lui enlever en cet instant. Non, Bella.

-Il s'agit de moi et des miens.

Chaque mot soupesé, et ma poitrine qui me brûle. Les miens. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé utiliser cette phrases en sa présence. Elle n'en faisait pas partie, aujourd'hui.

Les miens.  
Je le voix du coin de l'œil, ses yeux se baissent légèrement. Elle ne veut pas me montrer sa crainte, mais je la sens. Elle est partout autour de moi.

Chaque feuille qui tremble, c'est elle qui souffre.

Chaque souffle de vent, ce sont les mots que je ne lui dirais jamais.

Les larmes coulent, invisibles. Inutiles.

-Je viens aussi.

Je secouai la tête. L'espoir, toujours.

Non. Il est trop tard.

Il n'a jamais été temps. Nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici.

Je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait mal.

Je ne voulais pas que tu aies mal, Bella !

-Non, Bella. Le lieu où nous allons… ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Du moment que je suis là, Bella, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Quel que sois le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.  
Non. Non.

C'est moi qui souffre. Ces mots, j'ai voulu y croire. Je les ai pris pour miens, il y a longtemps.

Non. Je ne veux pas te faire plus…

Plus de mal que je t'en ai déjà fait, Bella.

-Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

La vérité qui perce, seule. Pour la première fois. Elle est silencieuse, et triste.

Mes mains tremblent, maintenant, encore. Mes mots sont pâles, je ne reconnais plus rien. Est-ce le monde qui tourne ou moi qui m'effondre ?

-Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie.

Non.

Non. Ce non là, j'ai envie de te le crier, Bella.

Je ne suis pas dans ta vie, depuis trop longtemps, Bella.  
Crois moi… Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu. J'aurais voulu y être.

-Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.

Les mots d'après, je ne les entends pas.

Il me semble que je réponds, mais je ne me comprends pas.  
J'ai oublié, comme on oublie ce dont on ne veut pas se rappeler.  
J'ai mal, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, Bella.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

Ces mots là, je les prononce, aussi.

Et ce sont eux qui me réveillent._ Je voudrais pouvoir te demander de te joindre à nous. _

Ce sont eux, les vrais mots que je voulais dire.  
Ils m'ont échappé, eux aussi. Je ne les méritais pas.

Je ne pouvais plus échapper à son regard. Doux, malgré tout. Doux mais brisé. Brûlé.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, doucement. Innocemment.

Et se refermèrent.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Tu… Me quittes ?

Trois mots assemblés, une phrase si brève. Je ne peux rien dire.  
C'est vrai.

La réalité, je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça.

J'ai peur que les larmes coulent de ses yeux. J'ai peur, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en tenir à mes résolutions. Et elle me fixe.  
Tristesse. La déception passe dans ses traits, et s'y installe.

Maintenant, je voudrais pleurer.

-Oui.

Malgré tout, ma voix est ferme, trop ferme. Elle ne m'appartient pas.

Plus rien ne m'appartient dans ce monde.

-Ça change tout.

Je voudrais tomber à genoux.

Elle est calme.

-Naturellement, une partie de moi continuera à t'aimer.

L'espoir, dans ses yeux. Brise-le, Edward.

Brise le, même si cela doit te briser aussi.

-En quelque sorte. Mais je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien. Je ne suis pas humain, Bella.

Elle comprend, peu à peu. Trop vite. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes pour la contempler.

Je sais que je devrais déjà être parti. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je ne veux pas la quitter, maintenant.

J'écoute les battements de son cœur, longuement. Je parle, pour prolonger le moment. Détails futiles, répétitions.

-J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. Je suis désolé.

-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.

Elle chuchote, comme si elle avait peur de ses propres mots. Elle murmure.

Elle essaye de me retenir, comme j'essaye de la libérer. Il ne reste qu'une seule phrase à prononcer.

Elle a peur. Elle a toujours eu peur.

Pas assez confiance. Pas en elle, trop en moi.

-Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.

C'est ce qu'il faut dire, je le sais. La laisser, s'en aller.

Ce sont les mots qu'il me fallait prononcer.

Elle relève les yeux.

Et j'y vois le reflet de ma propre angoisse.

-C'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parle, et moi je ne peux plus. Je hoche la tête, doucement. Elle tremble.

-J'ai… une dernière faveur à formuler. Si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Elle tente de sourire.

Et elle y croit.

Elle sait que c'est la dernière chose que je lui demanderai.

Elle sait que jamais est le contraire de maintenant, pour moi.

Elle ne pleure pas. Elle a déjà compris, elle m'a déjà effacé de sa vie.

Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, encore.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

L'espoir, en moi.

Je le coupe. Je l'arrache de mon cœur. Il n'y a pas sa place.

-Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide, compris ?

Parce que si je vis, c'est que je sais que tu es en vie, quelque part.

Parce que si toi tu oublies, moi je ne le peux pas.

Je veux toujours pouvoir penser à toi, sauve.

Elle hoche la tête, doucement.

Je serre les dents, me retenant de la serrer contre moI.

Dans les dernières minutes, la pluie s'est mise à tomber, très doucement.  
Son odeur est partout autour de moi, comme pour me rappeler que je n'arriverai pas à l'effacer de ma vie.

-C'est à Charlie que je pense, bien sur. Il a besoin de toi.

Elle soupire. Son cœur bat, tout doucement.

Il ne bat pas pour moi.

-D'accord.

Il ne battra plus pour moi.

-En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que je tu ne reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuve. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Il bat trop vite, maintenant.

Il bat, il m'enjoint de partir.

-Rassure toi, vous autres humains avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce.

-Et la tienne ?

Elle me coupe. Elle parle de moi quand je parle d'elle.

Elle ne _doit_ plus se préoccuper de moi. Je ne le veux pas, je ne le veux plus.

-Je n'oublierai pas. Mais ma race… se laisse facilement distraire.

J'essayerai. Tant que tu vivras.

-Voilà.

Je recule d'un pas. Je m'écarte de son odeur. Je m'écarte d'elle.

-C'est tout.

Elle baisse la tête.

-Nous ne t'importunerons plus.

Je recule encore.

-Je ne reverrai pas Alice.

Elle parle.

Et ça me blesse.

Elle ne pense pas à moi, elle pense à Alice.

Je sais que je lui ai dit de m'oublier.

Mais ces mots me blessent.

-Non. Ils sont déjà partis. Je suis resté pour t'expliquer.

-Alice est déjà partie ?

-Elle aurait souhaité t'expliquer. Je l'ai convaincu qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi.

Elle me regarde. Elle a peur.

Peur, mais pas de moi.

Peur de l'avenir.

Une larme perle au coin de ses yeux.

La dernière.

La dernière que je verrais. Jamais.

-Au revoir, Bella.

Mon corps est secoué de tremblements. De sanglots inavoués.

-Attends !

Elle tend le bras. Elle tend la main.

Je veux la revoir, encore. Je veux rester avec elle.

L'emporter. Emporter son souvenir, son odeur.  
Je me penche sur elle.

La dernière fois que je peux l'entendre.

Son cœur qui bat.  
Ses larmes qui coulent.

Ses yeux qui se ferment.

Ses mains qui tremblent.

Ses jambes qui commencent à lâcher.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front, doucement.

La dernière fois.

-Fais attention à toi.

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Je recule. Mon cœur se brise, je ressens la douleur, à l'intérieur de moi.

Je recule.

Je disparais.

Il n'y a jamais d'espoir pour moi.

* * *

Voilà. Je voulais absolument terminer par cette scène.

C'est donc le dernier chapitre que je posterais sur cette fiction.

Un commentaire, sur le chapitre, sur l'histoire, serait pour moi la meilleure chose que vous puissiez me donner, maintenant !

Elve. (Vive Chelsea, quand même)


	58. Reprise !

Bonjour !

Il y a déja quelques jours que j'y pense, et quelques semaines que je m'interdis d'y penser... Cela fait maintenant six mois (déjà !) que j'ai arrêté cette histoire et... Disons le franchement, elle me manque.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et je suis dans une situation un peu délicate par rapport à Absolute Beginners, que je n'ai pas "updatée" depuis plusieurs semaines. Les chapitres de cette histoire prennent du temps, et, à vrai dire, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'y écris. Que ceux qui la lisent ne s'inquiètent pas, elle continuera cependant, douloureusement, mais elle vaincra !

Comme je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter l'écriture et que les mots me venaient bien plus facilement pour "L'Espoir, enfin" (d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas ce titre, y aurait-il de meilleures propositions ?), je vais recommencer à publier des chapitres ici. Je ne continuerai pas exactement comme j'ai commencé. Je m'explique.

Pour que vous ne perdiez pas le fil entre les chapitres, je ne ferais pas une suite "continue", mais plutôt des instants, des chapitres qui se suivent dans le temps mais peuvent être indépendants les uns des autres, en même temps.

Si vos avis sont favorables (ce que j'espère, entre nous !), je commencerai dès ce week-end avec un chapitre qui sera posté dès dimanche soir, je pense, et qui concernera les premiers mois de l'absence d'Edward.

Après, si vous avez des scènes que vous voulez revivre à travers son esprit (et le mien), je suis toute ouïe !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Elveleie.


	59. Chapter 59 New Moon 1

Ouvrir, fermer. Ouvrir, fermer. Fermer.

Recommencer. Encore.

Espérer que les larmes vont tomber. Couler le long de mes joues, ravager ce qui ne peut être altéré.

Ramener mes pieds contre mon corps, serrer mes genoux contre moi. Comme ça. Les bras passés autour de mes jambes. Laisser le temps s'écouler, un peu plus encore.

Je sens les regards qu'ils posent sur moi. Je voudrais les voir, mais je n'ai pas le courage de baisser les yeux. Et puis… Je sais qu'ils fuiraient. Détourner la tête est bien plus facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Serrer mes pieds, l'un contre l'autre. Les empêcher de me faire lever. J'ai envie de faire le chemin en sens inverse.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Détourner la tête est bien plus facile.

Je les entends, aussi.

Ils essayent de ne pas faire trop de bruit… Pour rien. Je les entendrais toujours. Je les ai toujours entendus. Tellement prévisibles. Je ris.

Parce que rire aussi est facile.

Sourire, je n'y arrive pas encore. Rien dans les yeux. Rien de vrai. Mon rire, je l'entends, et eux aussi. Ils peuvent croire.

Cela fait plus presque… Je ne sais pas. Des jours, des mois, des semaines... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et pourtant je l'ai trop vu. Chaque jour qui s'est étiré, de l'aube au crépuscule. Jamais une lueur d'espoir passant dans le ciel.

Le soleil qui frappe ma peau ne pose aucune chaleur sur mon corps. Aucune lumière ne resplendit, ni en moi, ni sur moi. C'est comme si j'étais vide. Vide.

J'ai cru un instant que j'avais une âme. Je me suis senti la perdre.

C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Attendre la fin pour croire. Quand il n'y a plus rien à croire, il est bien plus facile de faire semblant. C'est comme si…

Non, je n'ai aucun mot, aucune comparaison.

Comme Alice n'a eu aucune vision.

Je lui ai demandé de surveiller, surveiller son futur et son présent à la fois. Mais elle ne voit rien. Comme si sa vie à elle s'était arrêtée en même temps que la mienne. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression, je _sais_ qu'elle est toujours vivante. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle. C'est-ce qu'on dit, non ? Tiens, je vais y croire, un instant. Simplement parce que j'ai besoin de croire en quelque chose, moi aussi.

Je baisse les yeux, encore. Je regarde mes mains, comme si elles ne m'appartenaient plus. Elles tournent, elles se cherchent, elle font glisser leurs doigts les uns contre les autres. Ils s'entremêlent, ils se démêlent, mais jamais ils ne s'arrêtent.

J'ai faim, et je le sais. Je sais que les réactions de mon corps sont entièrement liées à cette sensation brûlante dans ma gorge. Mais cette faim me permet de me concentrer, encore et encore, sur autre chose qu'elle. Sur n'importe quoi. Sur tout. Eviter le vide, à tout prix, parce qu'il me rapproche trop d'elle.

Quand je souffre, j'ai l'impression d'être un autre. D'être capable de vaincre, d'être un peu plus humain. Et pourtant, chaque minute qui passe me rappelle mon sort, chaque nouvel instant me fait comprendre à quel point je suis différent d'elle… d'eux.

Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de blesser quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Hu. Il n'y a personne, ici. Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est mon choix, après tout. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait aider Jasper… Que cela pourrait m'aider, aussi. Surtout.

Ici, en plein milieu de l'Alaska…

J'ai encore plus l'impression d'être seul.

J'entends leurs rires, maintenant. Ils rient. Ils sont heureux. Enfin…

Ils ne sont pas malheureux. Ils sont toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Ce simple mot me fait serrer les dents. Ensemble. Et je le répète dans mon esprit, encore et encore. Ne pas l'oublier, m'infliger encore plus brutalement la peine que j'ai posée sur mes propres épaules. Je ne veux pas penser à _elle_, je ne veux même pas penser que mon départ ait pu la rendre heureuse.

Voilà. Le mot a été prononcé, n'est-ce pas? Mon départ. Ma faute. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'autorise à parler ainsi. Après tout… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'entendaient.

Je frissonne, une fois de plus. Et je me lève.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je marche, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup, comme ça, je perds tout espoir. Peut-être que j'en gagne, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne sais rien. Je sais juste qu'en cet instant, il faut que je me lève, que je marche, et que je m'éloigne.

Ce sont leurs rires qui se sont arrêtés quand je me suis levé, ce sont leurs voix qui se sont tues quand j'ai commencé à marcher. Et ce sont leurs esprits qui se sont ouverts à moi, comme s'ils espéraient que ce que je lirais me redonnerait envie. Mais envie de quoi ? De les rejoindre, peut-être. Non. Non, je me suis trop éloigné d'eux ces derniers temps… Je me suis toujours éloigné d'eux. Non. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens, mais ma décision n'en avait aucun non plus. Si. Sans doute.

Mais en cet instant, je suis aveuglé, et je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est sortir, partir. Respirer un instant cet air dont je me suis privé depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Ce que je veux, c'est être seul. Puisque je ne peux pas être avec elle, je ne serais avec personne. C'est juste, non ?

J'ai besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de l'oublier totalement… Non. Pas de l'oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose.

Simplement… Oublier à quel point je voudrais être auprès d'elle. La tenir dans mes bras, l'aimer, la protéger… La protéger. Je ne suis plus le fil de mes pensées, tant elles divaguent en moi. C'est comme si je lisais l'esprit d'un autre, que je ne comprendrais pas parfaitement. Ce sont des bribes de souvenirs, des dessins de mots à peine esquissés.

La protéger, James, mai, ses yeux, sa main, son odeur… Le bal, son innocence, la première nuit dans sa maison… Son sourire, biologie, la vision d'Alice, encore une vision d'Alice, toujours. L'accident, Tyler, Victoria, son rire, ses mains, si frêles sur les miennes.

Fragile. Victoria… Laurent.

Ces noms font écho en moi, plus loin que ma mémoire. Serait-ce mon cœur, serait-ce ce que j'ai abandonné pour elle qui me rattrape ?

Je dois partir, je le sais.

Besoin de m'éloigner, besoin de la garder dans ma mémoire. Partir pour elle. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je peux encore faire plus. Faire plus encore.

Partir plus loin encore, partir pour elle et pour moi. Pour la protéger. La protéger d'un danger presque disparu, un danger qui a peu de chances de jamais ressurgir. Mais la protéger quand même. Me sentir utile. Et me convaincre que c'est pour elle que je le fais.

Je ne me rends même pas compte que mes pas ont cessé quand mon esprit s'est emballé.

Ma main repose sur la poignée de la porte, et les bruits en bas n'ont pas cessé. Cette pièce, je lui jette un dernier regard, parce que je la quitte sur l'instant.

D'un seul geste, j'attrape mon téléphone, et mes clés. Mon portefeuille est dans la poche de ma veste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sorti ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de faire semblant d'être humain un seul instant.

Je sais que je devrais rester bêtement matériel. Saisir des habits, de quoi rester seul un certain temps. De quoi vivre, simplement. Mais, en cet instant, je ne veux que partir. Peu m'importe le reste, peu m'importe que rien n'ai de sens à vos yeux. Je suis Edward Cullen, et je vais de nouveau vivre.

Mes pas ne font aucun bruit sur la pierre de l'escalier, et pourtant je sais qu'ils seront là à m'attendre avant même que je n'ai descendu toutes les marches. A chaque fois que mon pied se pose sur l'une d'elles, j'ai l'impression de recommencer à respirer, plus fort, plus vivement.

Je ne me suis pas trompé.

Il y a le visage d'Alice. Elle sourit. Elle a deviné ce qui se passait avant même que je le sache. Si elle sourit, c'est que tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moment où je passe à sa hauteur, elle se tend sur la pointe des pieds, et elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, plus éphémère que jamais. Elle ne dit pas au revoir, elle se contente de me souhaiter bonne chance. _Veille sur elle, Alice_. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre, et pourtant elle sourit. Elle lit dans mes yeux ce que j'attends d'elle. Je ne suis pas si opaque, et pour une fois, j'en suis heureux.

Jasper a sa main dans le creux de son dos, et je comprends qu'il sait aussi ce qu'il se passe.

Il hoche la tête. Il n'a pas peur. Il sait que je ne ressens que de l'impatience, et il est capable de ne pas s'interposer entre mon futur et moi. Même pour le plus bref des instants.

Rosalie secoue la tête. _J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Ce que tu nous fais, à tous. A _elle_, aussi. _

Je ne sursaute pas. C'est la première fois que Rosalie ose penser à elle en ma présence. Cela me conforte dans mon idée. Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose. Emmett n'est pas là. Je m'y attendais aussi. Il chasse plus souvent que chacun de nous, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper.

-Au revoir, Emmett.

Je murmure ces mots d'un air solennel. Simplement pour pallier son absence. Comme s'il fallait que quelque chose soit dit pour que la scène soit complète.

Une scène. C'est ce que ma vie est devenue. Une succession de scène, dont les acteurs principaux sont toujours absents. Je ne peux pas les faire revenir, mais je pars trouver un lien pour rattacher les morceaux éparpillés de la pièce.

Les bras d'Esme s'enroulent autour de mon cou, et sa joue se pose contre la mienne. Je ne recule pas. Pourtant, c'est le premier véritable contact physique que j'ai avec quelqu'un depuis… Depuis.

Il y a quelque chose de tragique dans ces adieux, et le rire de Carlisle interrompt ce moment. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je ne veux pas d'un départ dans la tristesse. Je ne suis même pas triste, moi-même. Je pourrais même dire que je suis heureux.

Oui, c'est ça. Mon rire fait écho à celui de Carlisle. Très vite, le son cristallin de la voix des autres retentit également.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ils ne le savent pas non plus.

C'est juste… approprié. Enfin… Je me comprends.

-Appelle-nous de temps en temps.

Il n'y a rien de réprobateur dans la remarque de Carlisle. Je hoche la tête.

-Reviens-nous voir de temps en temps.

Je souris. Bien sur. De temps en temps…

-Je ne pars que pour… Me changer les idées, Esme. Une… Distraction.

Elle hoche la tête à son tour.

-Où ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je vous dirai quand j'y serais. Où me mènent mes pas… _ses _pas. Je partirai de Phoenix.

Leurs sourcils se froncent, leurs expressions se ternissent.

-Les compagnons de James ?

J'attendais cette remarque de quelqu'un d'autre que Rosalie, mais c'est elle qui comprend en premier.

-Bien sur.

-Sois prudent, Edward.

Je souris.

Quand n'ai-je pas été prudent ?

En vérité… Je crois que je préfère que l'on ne réponde pas à cette question.

* * *

Oui, Elveleie a pris de **bonnes résolutions,** dont celles de respecter ses délais... Surprenant, n'est-ce pas?

Chapitre cours, je le sais, mais je voulais absolument l'écrire de cette manière. **Déroutant**, écrit en quelques heures à peine, sans la moindre pause...

J'essayerai de reprendre le même "**pseudo-style**" que j'utilisais dans la première partie de cette histoire, mais il m'a été **un peu difficile de revenir dans la tête d'Edward**... Excusez donc les quelques maladresses !

Un autre chapitre pour bientôt, j'espère, **si celui-ci vous a plu **!

**Review**, please, et à bientôt,

Elve.


	60. Chapter 60

Passent les secondes. Passent les heures. Passent les jours et les semaines.

Passe le temps.

Une litanie qui s'écoule lentement dans mon esprit. Des mots, certes, plus rapides que les secondes.

Ne pas penser, ne penser à rien.

Difficile à faire.

Se contenter de la simple pensée, de la simple espérance qu'elle m'ait oublié.

Chasser, toujours. Etre sur leurs traces, à eux.

Etablir la haine pour que ne subsiste l'amour.

Chercher, toujours chercher. Oublier ce que j'avais trouvé.

Oublier ce qui reste de ma famille.

Eparpillée.

Le soleil tape sur ma peau.

Me rappeler comme je suis loin d'elle. De ce qu'elle vit. Maintenant.

J'ai demandé à Alice de la laisser. La laisser vivre. La laisser aimer, s'abandonner à un autre.

Je ne veux pas le voir.

Je ne veux pas savoir.

Pas avoir espoir.

Je secoue la tête. Je continue. Encore.

Passent les mois, sans doute.


	61. Excuses et Promesses

Bonjour !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit ni publié un seul chapitre depuis un certain temps, sur aucune de mes fictions. Je n'ai vraiment le temps de rien faire en ce moment, à part rédiger des dissertations bâclées que j'ai honte de rendre.

Je m'excuse donc platement, mais je vais me remettre vraiment à l'écriture pendant les vacances, et je vous promets au moins un chapitre sur chacune de mes fictions dès ma première semaine de vacances - i.d. dans deux semaines.

Merci de votre soutien, de votre présence, toujours.

Elve.


	62. Chapter 62

Mes doigts frappent une mélodie que je peux seul entendre. Il n'y a ni rythme ni esthétique aucune, simplement le tapotement de mes phalanges sur mes genoux.

Je ne cherche plus à faire passer le temps, seulement à le rendre plus supportable. Je n'ai jamais aimé subir l'écoulement des secondes, alors je crée les miennes propres. Chaque heurt de mes doigts pourrait signifier un moment.

Peut-être ai-je besoin de contrôle, finalement. Peut-être que je ne peux pas supporter de rester spectateur, et de ne pas savoir. Alice m'a obéi. Maintenant, je sais que je ne peux me tourner vers personne pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Réaction émotive, sans doute. A les revoir, tous, les souvenirs sont revenus, plus forts encore que dans mes rêves. Ils ne le voulaient pas, je le sais. Mais j'ai vu son visage trop de fois ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester plus d'une demi-semaine. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent, mais qu'ils n'osent pas me le dire. J'ai vu la souffrance dans les yeux d'Esme, la peine dans ceux de Carlisle. Eviter leurs regards ne suffit pas.

Il est difficile de m'éloigner d'eux, eux qui sont ma seule attache avec la réalité. Avec le monde tel qu'ils le voient. Le monde dans lequel la vie suit son cours.

Il est facile de fuir, Jasper me l'a dit. Trop souvent. Et moi de répliquer que je ne fuis pas. Je cours. Je ne cherche pas à échapper à ce qui est derrière moi, simplement à rattraper ce qui est devant. J'ai un but.

Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre.

Et mes doigts continuent leur danse.

***

J'étais à cette même place il y a quatre jours. Un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire peut-être réjoui. Peut-être forcé, mais qui sont-ils pour le remarquer. Assis dans un fauteuil tout aussi banal, mes yeux aussi loin que possible sur le siège devant moi. Essayant de bloquer toutes les pensées qui arrivent vers moi. Prenant un avion en sens inverse, vers ce qui promettait d'être la réalité.

Mais il semble qu'il ne peut y avoir de réalité que là où je ne suis pas.

Les sourires crispés d'Esme, les allusions affectées de Carlisle, les plaisanteries forcées d'Emmett et les regards compatissants d'Alice. Le rire est le seul moyen de leur échapper. Il faut que j'apprenne à rire.

Je croyais que les voir me permettrait de dire ce que je ne peux pas même murmurer au téléphone. Je croyais qu'il était plus facile de leur expliquer, de les laisser me réconforter face à face. J'avais tort.

Après quelques heures à peine, l'envie de courir m'a repris. Courir, chasser, appelez cela comme vous voulez. Je ne pouvais plus rester enfermé.

Alice et Jasper m'ont trainé le long des rues de notre nouvelle ville. Notre nouvelle ville. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'être humain.

Le soleil était trop fort, mais les nuages trop rapides. Le son de leurs voix trop fort, mais le contact de leur peau trop froid. La maison trop sombre, mais ses fenêtres trop ouvertes. Rien n'allait. Rien ne va, comme dans un monde qui ne serait plus le mien.

Ici, il ne fait pas froid, pas chaud non plus. Tout est impersonnel. Les allées et venues des hôtesses à ma gauche, les mouvements de mon voisin qui ne se sent pas à l'aise à mes cotés. Les regards de ceux qui se lèvent pour aller trois rangs plus loin. Les pensées, toujours leurs pensées, jamais la paix.

Je voudrais pouvoir faire comme cette jeune fille, à quelques sièges devant moi. Elle repose sur son poing, le coude sur l'accoudoir que son voisin a tiré pour elle. Ses phalanges laisseront une marque sur sa joue, mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle dort. Elle rêve. Elle n'est pas dans cet avion, au dessus des nuages qu'elle a tant voulu fuir. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle l'a fait. Elle rêve, et je peux presque voir le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.

Je pourrais esquisser un sourire, aussi. Je sais où je vais, je sais ce qui m'y attend, et je sais que j'ai fait le choix d'y aller.

Il faut croire que passer des mois à chasser une même personne vous la rend familière. Je connais maintenant son odeur par cœur, elle qui me paraissait si étrange les premiers jours. Je prévois ses déplacements avant même qu'elle les décide, parce que je comprends mieux son esprit que le mien, à présent.

C'est pour cela que j'ai pu m'absenter, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, pour aller saluer mes parents. Elle a beau rester loin, j'ai beau ne pas l'approcher beaucoup, j'ai compris la façon dont elle avance. Elle ne représente pas un danger, pas encore. Je me contente de la suivre de loin.

Elle ne souhaite pas marcher trop loin, trop longtemps. Elle aime trop la présence des hommes... Elle aime trop les massacres pour s'en passer. Son rythme est précis. Elle trouve, une fois toutes les trois semaines, un groupe d'hommes, nombreux. Elle s'en approche. Elle se lie parfois avec eux. Ils deviennent ses proies pour une semaine complète. Elle joue avec eux. Elle leur fait sentir la peur. Elle aime sentir leur effroi augmenter quand ils comprennent ce qui les attend. Ce qu'elle est. Mais cela ne dure guère. Elle n'est pas habituée à leur compagnie. Elle les tue, les uns après les autres. Et alors, elle se remet en route.

Ce sont les moments où je ne peux pas rester près d'elle, pour la suivre. J'attends, en retraite, souvent à des kilomètres d'elle, pour ne pas sentir l'appel du sang. Elle ne semble pas se douter de ma présence, jamais. James ne doit pas lui avoir enseigné tout ce qu'il savait.

***

Je ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas voir les nuages qui obstruent le ciel. Leur descente me rappelle les jours innombrables où leur présence me permettait de me fondre parmi les hommes...

Je n'ai plus besoin de me fondre parmi les hommes.

Je me fonds dans les arbres, maintenant. Dans le sol.

Les souvenirs de mon passé ressurgissent. Le passé que j'avais oublié.

Je me revois jeune, bien plus jeune. Quand je pensais que mes actions n'affectaient personne. Je me revois quittant Carlisle, la première fois. Je me revois errant dans les rues, puis dans les déserts, heureux d'une liberté enfin retrouvée. C'est peut-être ce que j'ai retrouvé, ici, un peu.

Mais en moins libre. Je suis libre, mais en manque de liberté. Parce que j'ai toujours la peur au fond de moi, mon regard sur les choses a changé. Peut-être en mieux, peut-être en pire. Je réfléchis. J'attends. Et j'ai peur.

***

En attendant, je suis toujours dans cet avion, les yeux rivés sur le siège devant moi. Et les mots d'Esme résonnent encore dans ma tête, même si j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose.

C'est de plus en plus dur. Je voudrais mettre de coté tant de choses...

Oublier ses paroles, oublier ses conseils.

"Prend soin de toi, Edward."

Oublier ses mots, ceux dont elle sait qu'ils n'ont plus de sens, et que si je les entends, je n'y prêterai pas garde.

"Viens nous voir plus souvent. Ou au moins... Appelle-nous."

Oublier les mots qui me font culpabiliser. Les mots qui reflètent sa peine. Je voudrais être le seul à ressentir du chagrin. L'épargner, et me laisser souffrir.

"Ça ira mieux, Edward. Laisse le temps effacer tes blessures."

Et oublier les faux espoirs.

Ils dorment, presque tous, mais le silence n'envahit pas mon esprit. En lieu et place de leurs réflexions, ce sont leurs divagations qui me hantent. Et qui me rappellent à quel point ils sont humains, après tout.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'écouter, écouter le sang qui bat dans leurs veines, toujours plus attirant. Je secoue la tête. Il me semble que l'avion descend, enfin. Légèrement.

Il descend. Je ferme les yeux.

Quand je les rouvrirai, il sera temps de descendre, moi-même.

Et de revenir à ma tâche.

***

Je cours de nouveau. Je cours, mais mes pas me semblent faux. Mes mains glissent sur les arbres à mes cotés, mon nez se plisse... Mon nez se plisse.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Et je cours, parce que je ne veux pas m'arrêter, je ne veux pas renoncer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je ne sais pas si mes pas m'ont déjà porté à ce même endroit. Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passé par ici... Je le sais.

Mon esprit est vide. Pas une seule pensée autour de moi. Il n'y a rien, et je devrais me résigner. Mais je ne veux pas renoncer.

Mes pas ont ralenti, je m'en rends compte. C'est comme si je ne les dirigeais pas, comme si je me contentais d'être porté par eux, vaisseau inconscient sur la mer houleuse.

Mais mes sens ne peuvent pas me tromper. Et pourtant je voudrais qu'ils le fassent.

Je ne l'entends plus. J'ai pensé qu'elle protégeait ses pensées... Ses mouvements ont toujours été silencieux.

Mais je ne l'entends plus. Vraiment. Et son odeur, tellement présente... Partout. Avant. Elle a disparu. Sa trace elle-même a disparu. Victoria... A disparu.

Et je comprends. Elle était avec James, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'a suivi de nombreuses années. Il lui a appris tout ce qu'elle sait.

Et je l'ai sous-estimée. Comme je l'avais sous-estimé, lui.

Elle laissait des traces, sciemment et non par manque d'expérience. Son rythme, c'est de lui qu'elle le tenait. Sa façon de chasser, sa façon de se déplacer... Tout était de lui. Sa façon de se dissimuler, maintenant.

Et je ne sais rien, à présent.

Elle a du continuer, plus au Sud encore. En effaçant ses traces cette fois-ci, profitant de mon absence pour prendre de l'avance.

Je vais continuer. Encore.

Parce qu'aller vers le Sud m'éloigne du Nord.

* * *

AN : Bonjour ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu décontenançant... Mais en même temps, Edward est, pour la dernière fois, complètement hors du monde. Et bizarre. Bref. J'ai essayé de "suivre le rythme de ses pensées", Virginia Woolf mais en moins bien, quoi.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et puis de vous accrocher à cette histoire, je sais que je ne poste quasiment jamais... Je vais essayer de changer ça, j'ai enfin pris mon rythme dans ma prépa, normalement je devrais pouvoir réussir à m'organiser pour avoir le temps d'écrire. Ecrire beaucoup, réécrire surtout, parce que l'ordinateur sur lequel j'avais tapé mes écrits "perso" (nouvelles, etc), tout comme les précédents chapitres de cette histoire vient de me lâcher sans prévenir. Raaah =)

Prochain chapitre : Edward découvre la "mort" de Bella... Et arrête de s'aveugler. Je le prévois pour la semaine prochaine =).

**J'ai pensé à changer le titre pour "anastomose", qui, a priori, n'a aucun rapport avec une fiction, mais que je vois comme une image de la rencontre, du rapprochement entre -ici- deux êtres séparés... Je trouve que ça pourrait s'adapter au déroulement complet de cet histoire... Qu'en pensez vous ? **

Review please ? Merci;

Elve.


	63. Chapter 63

Hey ! Me voici de retour, un peu tard, je sais. Mon excuse est bonne, je n'ai pas pu me servir de mes mains correctement depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Je peux à nouveau taper, mais lentement.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain arrivera sans doute dans le week-end.

(A la suite d'une malencontreuse expérience, j'ai effacé mon autre histoire. Je vais essayer de récupérer les premiers chapitres, que je n'ai pas, et de la reposter dès que possible)

* * *

Les yeux des hommes se posent sur moi, m'étudient, avant de se détourner. Ils sont encore emplis de questions, de doutes, et de peurs.

Et à chaque fois je veux sourire. Leurs odeurs ne m'atteignent pas.

C'est presque avec curiosité que je me suis tourné vers la ville. Des semaines que je n'avais pas fréquenté d'humains, et pourtant c'est comme si à peine quelques secondes avaient passé. Je croyais que la solitude me rendrait ma faim d'avant, au moins pour un temps.

Mais j'avais tort.

J'ai tort depuis des jours, déjà. J'avais tort quand je traquais Victoria, elle qui a du se détourner il a longtemps de la piste que je suivais. Son plan depuis le début, je n'en pas le moindre doute. Elle savait que je la suivais. Peur, peut-être, de moi. De ce dont je suis capable.

En tout cas, elle a disparu, et c'est comme si une partie de moi s'en réjouissait, même si je cherche à l'en interdire. Je n'ai plus de but à poursuivre. Plus de traces à observer. Je regagne une partie de ma liberté, mais presque malgré mon coeur.

Parce que maintenant, ce n'est plus le futur qui me guide, mais le passé. Et je fais tout pour l'éloigner de moi, encore plus. Alors, je me centre sur ce qui importerait à l'instant, si j'étais normal. Pas un homme, non. J'ai trop de mal à me représenter ainsi. Non. Ce que je remarquerais si j'étais un vampire normal. Si j'étais ce que je suis, il y a dix ans.

Une femme, pas plus belle qu'une autre, pas remarquable.

Elle se retourne sur mon passage. Elle n'est pas comme tous les humains, qui tournent et passent autour de moi. Son corps l'emporte plus loin, mais elle garde les yeux rivés sur moi. Je lis dans son esprit tout ce qui y passe, rapidement, sans m'attarder.

C'est moi qui me détourne.

Parce que ses pensées sont finalement trop proches des autres. Et parce que le bourdonnement infernal a repris dans ma tête.

Je comprends. Enfin, je crois comprendre. Ce ne sont pas les parfums, qui aujourd'hui me rappellent le plus ma condition d'exilé. J'étais habitué à ne plus entendre les voix. Et depuis plus longtemps, depuis trop longtemps.

Si je remonte aux derniers mois, ce sont les voix de ma famille, leurs esprits toujours si proches de moi que j'ai le plus connu. Et pourtant, il n'y a eu que de brefs passages où nous étions réunis. Je les connais si bien maintenant que peu importe, je sais les bloquer. Ils ne sont qu'un fond sonore dans lequel je ne peux me perdre.

Et avant cela, avant toute cette traque inutile.. Il y avait Bella. J'étais habitué au silence, un silence si total que je m'en trouvais décontenancé. Mais heureux. Et parfaitement sain.

Encore une des choses qui me manquent le plus.

Je dois lutter, maintenant. Chaque jour, de nouvelles pensées m'envahissent, de nouveaux souvenirs remontent à la surface. Peut-être qu'ils se créent en moi, je ne sais pas.

Les raisons de mon départ me sont toujours aussi claires, mais elles s'estompent de plus en plus, au profit d'images des moments que nous avons partagé, et qui me font regretter de m'être détourné.

Il y a quelques jours, c'est simplement en posant ma main sur le dos d'un arbre, une simple écorce que nul n'avait jamais touchée que le dessin de son sourire est apparu en moi. Sourire un peu crispé, révélateur de toute son appréhension. Il faisait froid, ce jour-là, et ma main devait l'être encore plus. Alors, comme je prenais la sienne, elle s'est légèrement écartée, avant de remarquer ma gêne, et de se rapprocher. J'aurais du mieux cacher mes sentiments.

Mais elle me manque.

Et chaque minute m'offre de nouvelles images. Des sons, parfois. Celui de sa respiration, calme mais irrégulière. Tellement fragile et humaine. Celle qui me fait plisser les yeux et me rapprocher dès que les instants séparant deux inspirations sont trop longs. Celle qui me fait craindre pour elle, mais en même temps l'en aimer d'autant plus.  
Je sais que je ne serai pas capable de rester ici aussi longtemps. Je sais que quelques mois à peine se sont écoulés, mon coeur me dit qu'il est temps de remonter, de revenir à Forks. Me cacher, peut-être à son regard, mais simplement l'apercevoir.

J'essaye de combattre cette sensation. Ce n'est pas facile. J'aurais besoin de conseils, d'aide. Ce que j'ai toujours refusé de demander.

Alors, je erre dans les rues, parce que la distraction y est plus grande, et plus facile.

Le soleil n'est pas tout à fait levé, encore. Il se cache derrière les bâtiments, trop pâle pour illuminer ma peau. La ville, elle, est déjà active, et depuis un moment.

Alors que je file, au hasard des rues, la lumière devient plus vive, et je sais qu'il me faut me retirer. Je n'hésite pas, et plonge de nouveau dans l'ombre.

Les heures passent, lentement et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ressens un légère inquiétude. Plus que cela. Je suis anxieux, incapable de vider mon esprit, de me détendre. Je ne sais pourquoi. C'est comme si j'avais un poids sur le coeur, qui ne voudrait ni disparaître ni peser entièrement. Lorsque je regarde le ciel, c'est comme si les arbres auprès desquels j'ai trouvé refuge se rapprochaient, m'enlevant toute possibilité de fuite.

Et puis, pour la première fois, je le remarque. Le paysage est trop proche de celui de Washington, de Forks pour que je puisse oublier, me relâcher.

Je tremble, mais je ne sais pourquoi. J'ai froid, d'un coup, alors que jamais je ne ressens cette morsure.

Je voudrais resserrer les pans de ma veste autour de moi, mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger mes bras. Ils sont engourdis par une force étrange.

Je ne respire plus depuis quelques minutes, déjà. Je m'en rends compte. C'est rare. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de le faire...  
Que se passe-t-il ?

Je suis seul, et jamais je ne l'ai ressenti si intensément.

Au moment même où je prononce ces mots dans mon esprit, une sonnerie retentit à coté de moi. Sur moi. Je ne sais plus.

D'elle-même, ma main se glisse dans ma poche. C'est à peine si je comprends mes actions. Je les vois venir, mais après qu'elles se soient passées. Je ne peux rien faire contre. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis impuissant. J'ai peur.

Quelque chose ne va pas. J'en ai la certitude.

Mes doigts ont saisi mon téléphone, mais c'est à peine si je le regarde. En temps normal, je n'y répondrais. J'aurais même ignoré la sonnerie, ne lui aurais pas consacré un seul instant d'attention. Mais voilà. Mon bras porte l'objet à mon oreille.

Il est déjà trop tard pour que je puisse refuser ce qui va se passer.

-Edward.

Je hoche la tête. Aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres, mais je sais qu'elle a compris que je l'avais entendue.

Il ne m'aura pas fallu plus de quelques centièmes de seconde pour reconnaître la voix, et je n'en suis que plus perturbé. Le timbre est jeune, chantant, mais pourtant parcouru d'une anormale gravité. Rosalie.

Elle qui ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois depuis ces quelques mois que notre famille s'est séparée. Qui ne m'a adressé, à chaque fois, qu'un regard un peu moqueur, empli de reproches.

Je sais déjà que c'est quelque chose d'important, pour que Carlisle et Esme n'appellent pas eux-mêmes. Ils savent que je réponds peu à mon téléphone, que plusieurs fois j'ai refusé leurs appels, trop fréquents.

Si Rose appelle d'elle-même... Quelque chose de grave a du se passer. Si elle est mandatée par mes parents... Aussi.

Tout cela, j'y pense et en même temps je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Toutes ces hypothèses, je crois les élaborer... Mais ce ne sont que de vagues impressions.  
Parce que pas une seconde ne s'est écoulée avant que Rosalie ne reprenne la parole.

-Bella.

Je le sais. Et pourtant je ne peux, je ne veux y croire. Je savais que quelque chose arriverait. Mes yeux se ferment, et mon menton repose sur ma poitrine.

J'avais eu de l'espoir. Un espoir un peu fou, mais tellement proche. Je pouvais presque tendre la main et le voir se réaliser. Un souhait. Que Bella continue sa vie. Une vie parfaite.

A la simple mention de son nom...

Il y a tant de choses qui se produisent en moi que je ne saurais les reconnaître toutes, et encore moins les énumérer. Je sais que certains sentiments sont parfaitement égoïstes. Inavouables.

Parce que d'abord, c'est la joie qui m'assiège. Cela fait des mois que ce nom n'a pas été prononcé devant moi. Des mois que je n'ai pas entendu ces sons sortir de la bouche de qui que ce soit. La façon dont les syllabes coulent de ses lèvres...

-Alice l'a vue, Edward.

J'attends. C'est comme si je ne pensais à rien, d'un coup. Que mon esprit s'était vidé, ne voulant pas envisager les possibilités. Qu'importe ? Elle me le dira.

Irrémédiable. Ce sentiment.

-Elle est... Elle a...

Que Rose ne trouve pas ses mots. C'est étonnant.

Je pourrais m'en émouvoir.

Je ne le ferai pas.

Ce n'est pas Bella.

-Du haut d'une falaise. Elle s'est jetée.

Non.

Les mots n'ont pas de sens.

Je les connais.

Je sais qu'ils représentent.

Non.

Mis bout à bout.

Ils ne forment pas une phrase.

Ils ne peuvent pas.

Cote à cote.

Ils ne veulent rien dire.  
Rien.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne veux pas comprendre.

Je ne peux pas.

Il n'y a aucun sens.

Aucun.  
Derrière ces mots.  
Aucune réalité.

Croire.

Non.

Rien n'est vrai.

Je nie.

Je nie.

Parce que je ne veux pas voir.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant les images se succèdent devant mes yeux.

Images fausses.

Je le sais.

Imagination.

Je ne sais pas.

Elle est là. Elle... Elle ne...

Non. Elle lève les yeux.

Non.

Elle lève les yeux.

Je croise son regard.

Non. Je ne suis pas là.

Non. Je sais que non.

Rose.. Non.

-Non.

Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être murmuré. Ou pas.

-Je suis désolée, Edward.

Couper la ligne.

Ça ne sert à rien. Ecouter encore, et quoi ?

Ces mensonges, que je ne veux pas croire ?

Ces vérités, que je fais tout pour refouler.

Non.

Elle m'a promis. Je le sais.

Elle me l'a dit.

Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux.

Que la douleur. Et l'incompréhension. Elle ne sait pas mentir, elle.

Non.

Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Pour moi.

A cause... Non.

Réfléchir. Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas.

Je. Moi, toujours.

Je pense à elle, je pense à moi. Je ne sais pas.

Un _nous_ qui n'existe pas. Qui n'existe plus. Je ne peux pas l'effacer.

Et ces images qui tournent en boucle !

Fermer les yeux, les effacer. Non ! Elles reviennent. Paupières closes, peu importe.

Elle tombe devant mes yeux.

Elle chute.

Lente. Lentement. Elle prend son temps. Je vois toutes les expressions sur son visage.

Peur.

Joie. Non.

La sonnerie. Tellement loin.

Tellement près.

A mon oreille.

Je ne savais pas. J'ai appuyé. Sans le vouloir. Je connais encore le numéro. Je le connaitrai toujours. Toujours.

-Maison Swan.

Réponse.

Une voix d'homme.

Je ne la connais pas.

Ce n'est pas celle de Charlie.  
Ce n'est pas celle...

Non.

Je ne la connais pas.

Qui est-il ? Que fait-il, dans cette maison ?  
Dans... Chez _elle. _

Je dois. Je dois le faire.

Pourquoi n'est-ce pas elle qui a répondu ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Charlie ? Est-il occupé ? A autre chose.

Plus important. Bella.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas prononcer son nom.

Je veux.

Je veux le faire, mais il se bloque dans ma gorge.

Je...

J'ai _peur. _

Pour elle...

Pour ce que je pourrai ressentir.

Ce n'est pas une larme qui jaillit de mon oeil. Je le voudrais pourtant. Je me mords la lèvre. C'est elle qui le fait, ça. C'est elle qui...

Qui. Ne le fera peut-être plus.

Il faut que je sache.

-Cullen. Charlie est là ?

Plus facile que de prononcer son nom à elle. Plus facile que de donner le mien.

Plus facile... Qu'est-ce que cela me rapporte ?

Choisir toujours la facilité.

C'est ce que j'ai fait. Que je...

-Il n'est pas là. Il est à l'enterrement.

Ce que je regrette d'avoir fait.

Silence.

Le sien. Avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Le mien.

Parce que je ne me contente pas de ne rien dire.

Pendant quelques secondes, je suis incapable de penser.  
Incapable même d'entendre.

Les mots qu'il prononce, il me faut ce temps là pour que je les comprenne.

Enterrement.

Bella.  
Alice avait raison.  
Alice avait raison.

Rosalie avait raison.

Bella.

Bella est morte.

Et moi, je n'ai plus de raison de continuer.

* * *

Alors ? Bonne reprise ?


End file.
